<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Love and Life by Yolashillinia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217231">For Love and Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolashillinia/pseuds/Yolashillinia'>Yolashillinia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Multi, Romance, semi-novelization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolashillinia/pseuds/Yolashillinia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of eight wandering adventurers with a gift. Achiyo struggles to find a home in Eorzea; Rinala is in love; Tam and Chuchupa are in it for the lulz. Scenes from throughout the MSQ and major sidequests. Begun 2017. Currently progressing through HW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cusp of Greater Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Headshots of the first four WoL may be seen <a href="http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/ff14headshots.jpg">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Cusp of Greater Things</p><p> </p><p class="western">The merchant eyed the unusually tall man standing beside the forested road. Elezen, to be sure, but tall even for one of them, and unusually short in the pointy ears. Not to mention the man’s chestnut brown hair was dyed a strong blue in the front, he was wearing a long rugged purple coat, and had a long white lance strapped to his back. He looked capable, even if more than a little weird and possibly suspicious. But… he didn’t have the air of a bandit about him. The carriage driver had slowed to a crawl, probably curious on his own account, giving Bremondt plenty of time to call out. “You headin’ to Gridania?”</p><p class="western">The Elezen’s lips tightened briefly in mysterious amusement. “Sure. Where’s that?”</p><p class="western">One of Bremondt’s eyes twitched in disbelief. “You’re smack-bang in the middle of the Black Shroud, and you don’t know where Gridania is?”</p><p class="western">The stranger shrugged. “I’m not sure how I got here. Mind if I join you?” He had a slight accent, one Bremondt couldn’t place, but not that strong. Curious.</p><p class="western">Well, he supposed it was easy to get lost in a forest. “If you don’t mind heading to Gridania, you’re more than welcome, lad. You’re an adventurer, aren’t you? What’s your name?”</p><p class="western">That tight-lipped smile again, less subtle than before. A strong hand reached out and the Elezen nimbly climbed aboard the carriage, taking up a place opposite the silent young silver-haired twins who barely paid him any mind. “Name’s Tam, and I suppose I am.”</p><p class="western">“Never heard of an Elezen with a name like that before… What made you take up adventuring?” Now that he was closer, Bremondt could see that his eyes were different colours – one green, one brown. Both watched him with an unsettling intensity.</p><p class="western">“Eh, just for the hell of it, I guess. More fun than the alternatives.”</p><p class="western">“Fair enough. You certainly look like you can take care of yourself. This is your first time to the Black Shroud, obviously. So where are you from?”</p><p class="western">“I suspect the land I’m from is a very long way away, and that you’ll never have heard of it.” The Elezen was definitely laughing at him now, but it seemed to be at some mysterious private joke. Which still didn’t exactly leave Bremondt in a settled frame of mind.</p><p class="western">He’d travelled much, and heard more. “Try me,” he said, and took a pull from his bottle.</p><p class="western">“Ever heard of the Nunathoemlen, in the Adhemlenei?” Tam said, and Bremondt’s face went slack in nonrecognition. “Don’t feel bad. I doubt anyone has.”</p><p class="western">“What, you made it up?” Bremondt said, irritated by his failure. It certainly sounded made up.</p><p class="western">“Nah, it’s just not around here. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve been walking about eighteen hours, so I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when we get to this Greydana place.”</p><p class="western">“Gridania,” Bremondt corrected him, wondering what an hour was, but the adventurer had already closed his eyes and bowed his head to his chest.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Chuchupa was just strolling through lower Limsa, minding her own business, as any good definitely-not-a-pirate Lalafellan citizen of the fair city should be. She would have continued minding her own business but for a brief habitual glance down an alley to her right.</p><p class="western">No one waiting to ambush her, but a sight that furrowed her brow nonetheless. Two Roegadyn sailors were standing before a young woman in armour. The woman was about as tall as a Miqo’te, and the Roes towered over her, but she was no catgirl – a pair of horns curled through her silver-green hair where ears would be on a Hyur and a white scaly tail swayed slowly behind her. Was she in danger? Was she not? She probably was, Chuchupa considered. The men didn’t look like they were up to any good, and the woman had no space to draw the sword by her side.</p><p class="western">It really wasn’t her business, Chuchupa said to herself. Idiot greenhorns in Limsa – <em>heh, greenhorns – c’mon, she has green hair and horns… okay, it was a bad joke</em> – got themselves killed all the time. And this woman did seem to be in the alley of her own volition, which made her extra stupid.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa sighed, grabbed her brassknuckles, and ran in, just as the men reached out large grasping hands towards the strange woman. Chuchupa’s first punch drove into a knee sideways, shattering it instantly; her second struck the same man in the jaw as he fell screaming. The Lalafell turned to the other, and found he was already down as well. In the blink of an eye, the woman had drawn her sword left-handed, pommel first, shooting it up and into the chin of the other assailant.</p><p class="western">“Ooh, clever,” Chuchupa said. “Ye’re not as clueless as I thought ye were.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you very much,” said the strange woman, with a very foreign accent and a formal bow. “I was not sure I could take them both myself.”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa pulled an unimpressed face at her. “Ye daft sod, what’re ye even doing with a pair o’ scoundrels like that? Ye’re an adventurer, fresh in town, didn’t Baderon at the Guild warn ye any better?” She shook a scolding finger at the woman. “What manner o’ bein’ are ye, anyway?”</p><p class="western">The woman blinked in consternation. “Ah, my apologies. I am Achiyo Kensaki, and I am an Au Ra from Hingashi.”</p><p class="western">That explained the accent. “The Far East, eh? C’mon, if we’re goin’ to chat, we’d best be out of this alley. Let Jacke’s crew take care o’ these boys.”</p><p class="western">“Jacke?”</p><p class="western">“Never ye mind, lass. Call me Chuchupa. Been in town long? What brought ye?”</p><p class="western">“No, only a day. I came for… I suppose one could say… greener pastures.”</p><p class="western">“I can follow that,” Chuchupa said, and sighed, shaking her head at the girl. “Since ye’re so new, I’d best keep an eye on ye before ye get yerself into any more messes like that.” Truth be told, though she’d never say it aloud, she hadn’t anything better to do with her time. Kill monsters? Pfah. For what? Grand causes had never really appealed to her, so unless it was a tough fight, it would be boring. But this girl seemed idealistic enough, maybe some of her positive vibes would rub off on Chuchupa.</p><p class="western">Achiyo bowed again. Did Far Eastern people just bow all day? “Thank you again, Chuchupa-san. You are very kind.”</p><p class="western">“What’s ‘san’?” Chuchupa demanded. “Don’t be calling me anything daft, now. I’m plain Chuchupa Chupa, no more, no less!”</p><p class="western">“I understand, Chuchupa-sa- er, Chuchupa.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">The first time she met him, she wasn’t going to forget – from extreme embarrassment. Rinala Sweetwhisper, a young blue-eyed blue-haired Moon Keeper Miqo’te, had been asked to find a Lady Lilira by Master Papashan, and she was certain that this young woman praying at the foot of the great Sultantree was the one she sought. As she approached softly, the Lalafell jumped to her feet and whirled, startled. “Who goes there!? Show yourself!”</p><p class="western">“As you command, O Lady Lilira,” said a man’s voice behind her, and Rinala, too, jumped and spun around, tail slightly fluffed. A very handsome Hyuran man stood there, a soft smirk on his lips, his dark eyes half-hidden behind a mop of fluffy white hair. He chuckled in good-natured amusement at both of their surprise. “Forgive my selfish desire to assure your welfare,” he said sardonically, walking up to the Lalafell woman and nodding graciously to her. Rinala stared. He was just as handsome from the back as from the front. He wore a dagger at his side, and a strange goggley device strapped to his arm.</p><p class="western">Lilira pouted and pointed vehemently at him. “I don’t recall requesting an escort! Simply pretend that we never met and continue on your way!”</p><p class="western">He crossed his arms. “We both know I can do no such thing. It isn’t safe for you here alone.” He glanced back at Rinala. “It isn’t safe for <em>anyone</em> – not with this aetheric disturbance. It’s as though the dead are watching us… And I’d prefer not to join them, if it’s all the same to you.” He offered Lilira a charming grin, then turned to Rinala. “You must be the one Papashan mentioned. Congratulations on finding our elusive young charge.”</p><p class="western">Rinala bobbed her head. “Thank you, ser.” She’d only come across Lilira seconds before the man, but she was grateful for the praise anyway.</p><p class="western">He smiled and shrugged. “You’ll have to forgive Her Impetuousness. What she lacks in discipline, she makes up for in stubbornness.” Lilira huffed, and Rinala tried not to giggle. The man’s eyes brightened. “You should return with us! The stationmaster will be eager to thank Lady Lilira’s protector in person.”</p><p class="western">“I would be-” Rinala began, then broke off, distracted by some flapping thing in the sky approaching them. It was a demon, a voidsent! She’d faced a couple during her conjurer training, and knew how vicious and implacable they could be. She reached for her conjurer’s cane, tail thrashing. “Ah! Look out!”</p><p class="western">“Alas, the stationmaster will have to wait,” said the man, shaking his head as he drew his dagger. “Dear Lilira, for my sake, please stay out of harm’s way.” The Lalafell woman nodded and hurried back towards the tree, taking shelter among its roots. The man turned to Rinala, a wry grin spreading across his face. “As for you, fair maid – for Lilira’s sake – please stay <em>in</em> harm’s way!”</p><p class="western">“I-I have your back!” she assured him, brandishing her cane. “I’m not afraid!” She was, but she would never admit that in front of this bewitching stranger.</p><p class="western">“Come, let’s attend to our uninvited guest!” he called, darting forward with dagger in hand. The voidsent shrieked a battlecry and swooped on him, and he dodged effortlessly. Oh, his agility! She had to focus on closing her mouth and casting her first stone spell.</p><p class="western">Several new sets of flapping wings took her attention away from the monster. The man laughed shortly. “Lovely, it brought friends! Stay close to me so I can heal you!”</p><p class="western">“I’m a conjurer, ser! You should stay close to me so <em>I</em> can heal <em>you!</em>” But she stepped forward – he was the one in close combat with the beast. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him to move.</p><p class="western">He gave a breathless laugh, ducking under a swipe of razor sharp claws; she pelted one of the smaller ones with a rock, knocking it dead from the sky. “An excellent point, my lady. I hear and obey.” He spun, his dagger carving a silver wheel in the air, and the voidsent shrieked as he drew black blood from its thigh. The noise made her fur stand on end.</p><p class="western">Rinala had just finished the last of the smaller monsters with an Aero when a chorus of screeches from the sky assured her that her work was not over. The man gave an exaggerated sigh. “More of them!? Really now, there are limits to our hospitality!”</p><p class="western">She had to giggle even as she blasted Fluid Aura at a monster that got too close. She wanted to say something clever in response to his wit, but nothing came to mind. Would that she was cleverer!</p><p class="western">The man gave a low gasp and jumped back, bleeding in the arm from a pair of deep cuts. She raised her cane to heal it, even as he raised his hand to heal it himself. She was faster, and he was distracted by parrying the monster as it came at him again. “My thanks. Almost there…”</p><p class="western">“The other ones are all dead,” she assured him, and cast a Stone at the large voidsent.</p><p class="western">“Then let’s finish this!” he cried, spinning on his toes, knife blade flashing in the twilight. The voidsent snarled and dove at him, but he jumped back in time, dancing around it.</p><p class="western">She steeled herself, drawing on the aether of the land around her, casting her largest stone yet. It struck the voidsent in the head, sending it crashing to the ground, where it burst into a cloud of black aether.</p><p class="western">“Phew,” said the man, breathing hard. “Well done, my lady.” He sheathed his dagger and walked past her towards Lilira’s hiding place. Rinala would have followed, but something twinkling on the ground caught her eye.</p><p class="western">It was a water blue crystal shard, lying as if it had rolled slightly down the slope from where the voidsent had fallen. She approached it, and then her eyes widened as it floated up from the ground and towards her.</p><p class="western">She blinked and when her eyes opened she was no longer in the waking world but in a void, standing in a glowing blue ring of intricate design. The crystal looked different, as if what she had discovered was only a piece of a whole, and it took its place in the design, a blue light from it shooting upwards to strike a bright light above her.</p><p class="western">“Hear… Feel… Think…” A gentle voice resonated through the space around her, but she couldn’t tell where it came from.</p><p class="western">The void around her changed, no longer empty, but filled with slowly shifting colour, green and blue. Bright lights in the far distance twinkled and flitted around, yet she knew they were not stars.</p><p class="western">The slow, gentle, disembodied female voice spoke to her again – at least, she thought it was to her. “Crystal bearer… I am Hydaelyn. All made one. A Light there once was the shone throughout this realm… yet it hath since grown dim. And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presaging an end to Life. For the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!” She turned her face away from the vision of fiery destruction and felt herself drifting in the void, turning, and her eyes widened at the mountain-sized crystal that had been behind her this whole time. Oh. Oh!</p><p class="western">She knew of Hydaelyn, of course, who didn’t? But to meet her in person was unheard of! And what was more, that she would ask little Rinala to save the world? Rinala could barely save herself, let alone the world. She hadn’t the least idea where to start…</p><p class="western">As if in answer to her thought, Hydaelyn spoke. “The power to banish the Darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them. By thy deeds shall the Crystals reveal themselves to thee. Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy heart.”</p><p class="western">She looked around and saw a few of those twinkling lights had drawn closer, and they resolved into people – an Elezen with a purple coat, a girl with a white scaly tail, an angry-looking Lalafell with pink hair. There were others, but they were farther away and she couldn’t make them out so well. She smiled brightly at the ones she could see and waved, and the Elezen grinned and waved back. The others didn’t seem to see her.</p><p class="western">One by one, the other light-people took flight, moving up and away from the crystal. She felt the urge to do the same, and found her body responded to her thought.</p><p class="western">Hydaelyn’s words echoed with her. “Go now, my child, and shine thy Light on all creation.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">She inhaled sharply as she realized she was lying on the bare dirt under the Sultantree. What had happened?</p><p class="western">“Ah, coming around now,” said a male voice, and she looked around to see the man looking at her while he tended to the Lalafell.</p><p class="western">“Would you mind telling me what that was?” demanded Lilira, pretending she wasn’t trembling. So Rinala hadn’t been out of it for too long! Thank goodness.</p><p class="western">The man shrugged. “If only I knew. A denizen of the void, at any rate.”</p><p class="western">“The voidsent? Here? But how?”</p><p class="western">“The question isn’t ‘how’, but ‘who’ – we’re not dealing with bookless bandits.” He turned to Rinala. “Don’t suppose the answer came to you in a dream?” His voice was slightly mocking, and she flushed bright red, tail tip twitching.</p><p class="western">“I- I didn’t dream about voidsent! I’m not sure what happened… What did happen?”</p><p class="western">“No sooner did you fell the beast than you fell asleep. Too much aether, no doubt.”</p><p class="western">“I’m not certain of that,” she said. “I don’t feel like I’ve had too much aether… No, ser, I dreamed of Hydaelyn. She spoke to me, told me that the power to banish Darkness is in the Crystals of Light.”</p><p class="western">“Interesting… I hadn’t considered the Crystal.” His gaze brightened suddenly with a sharp smile. “But of course… This changes everything.”</p><p class="western">“Eh? What does it change?” Rinala inquired.</p><p class="western">“Yes, I’d like to know too,” Lilira said.</p><p class="western">He smiled disarmingly and shook his head. “Oh, just thinking aloud. At any rate, we haven’t a moment to spare. I must return and report this at once.”</p><p class="western">“You enjoy being cryptic, don’t you?” Rinala muttered, and he chuckled.</p><p class="western">“I leave Lady Lilira in your capable hands!”</p><p class="western">Lilira glowered. “How <em>dare</em> you pass me about like a swaddled babe! I shall return and tell them <em>myself!</em>”</p><p class="western">“As you wish, Your Impetuousness.” That smile directed at Lilira, mocking yet fond… Rinala’s heart went thump in her chest… Oh! He was talking to her again! “I suspect we shall meet again before long. Until then, do try and stay awake!” He walked past her, back in the direction of Ul’dah, with a casual wave.</p><p class="western">She yelped in indignation and her tail stood up, completely fluffed, as if stung by a waspe. His nerve! It wasn’t as if- It wasn’t her fault! He was laughing as he walked away, too! Oh-! He was handsome, but a jerk too. “B-baka!” He only laughed louder. Behind her, Lilira gave an exasperated snort.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The next time she saw him was much less embarrassing. She’d almost been crushed by a golem while she was trying to aid a young man named Wystan in a confusing situation. But when it had finally fallen to her keen Aero spells, she thought she caught a glimpse of a black robe around the corner of the Sil’dihn ruins…</p><p class="western">Hasty footsteps crunched on the gravel behind her, and she turned to see the handsome man – Thancred, she now knew his name – approaching them rapidly. He surveyed the remains of the golem, and looked to see that Wysten and she were unhurt. “Damn, seems I’ve missed all the fun.” He turned to her with a twinkle in his eyes, though his expression remained serious. “I see you didn’t need my help this time.”</p><p class="western">Her first instinct was to be defensive, but… “My teachers taught me well…” Ah! She was dizzy… She was going to faint again…</p><p class="western">A strange dream, of Thancred – in Ul’dah, flirting with women – multiple women – at the same time!? Ooh, she already knew he was a jerk and that she shouldn’t have a crush on him… But then she saw other glimpses, a more serious side… He spoke to himself aloud constantly when he was alone, of Dalamud, of the poverty of the people of Ul’dah, of Archon Louisoix… And what seemed like a self-pep talk? He lacked for inner confidence? She would never have guessed, and felt her heart soften again.</p><p class="western">And to be sure, she thought as she woke and found herself lying by the Ruins of Sil’dih in the light of the setting sun, it might all be just a dream… But somehow, she knew it was more than that. It was a vision of things past…</p><p class="western">Thancred was attending to Wystan and his fellows, helping them to stand after their ordeal at the hands of the Brass Blades, and taking a call on his linkpearl at the same time. “The General? …Very well. I shall be there anon.” He ended the call and turned to her with another teasing smile. “My colleagues went to great lengths to provide me with the means to detect aetheric disturbances, but every time I find one, you seem to be in the middle of it. I’m starting to wonder if it might not be simpler just to follow you around. Sadly I have business elsewhere.” As she blinked in surprise and blushed, he grew serious again. “Tread softly, my friend. The carefully laid trap you dismantled was clearly sanctioned by Lord Lolorito. I heard the Blades mention him as they fled.”</p><p class="western">“Oh dear,” she said. She knew of Lord Lolorito. “Does he not own the Brass Blades anyway?” She had been too sheltered in her hometown, too distant in Gridania, to notice much in the way of politics – but Lord Lolorito’s reputation was whispered of even in the Silver Bazaar.</p><p class="western">“In essence, yes. The sultana’s enemies grow bolder by the day, and I suspect they have the support of outside forces.” He appeared to recollect something suddenly. “Ah, but where are my manners? I have yet to properly introduce myself.” The full blinding force of his charming smile was suddenly turned on her, and her heart went thump again, several times. “I am Thancred, a humble scholar surveying the flow of aether in Thanalan.”</p><p class="western">She had enough of her wits about her to doubt that was the entire truth, what with what she’d seen in her vision and observed directly. But this wasn’t the time to ask about it. “I am Rinala, from the Silver Bazaar. Pleased to meet you. Er, properly.”</p><p class="western">He bowed slightly, graciously. That smile was going to be the death of her. “It is an honour and a privilege to make your acquaintance. I hope when next we meet it is under more auspicious circumstances. Farewell!” He waved and began to make the climb out of the valley towards the main road.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The third time she saw him, she was very, very glad to see him. She’d been assisting the Sultansworn in recovering the Sultana’s crown, stolen by bandits, but the elite guard had all run off in pursuit of the crown and the bandits, telling her to remain behind and rest. She could have gone with them and continued to help, but she didn’t want to gainsay Papashan.</p><p class="western">And so it was she was completely alone in the dark of night when the black-robed, black-masked mage confronted her and hurled a voidsent against her. It towered over her, black sword blades gleaming and leathery wings outstretched; she hastily threw up a Protect spell around herself. She wasn’t as graceful as Thancred; she couldn’t avoid a direct attack for long, and all she had was her cane. She blasted the monster with water and air, forcing it a little away from her, but it came charging at her again. She knocked it with a stone in the chest, backing away nervously, and it faltered. Heartened, she smacked it again and again, trying desperately to keep it away from her.</p><p class="western">But it came closer and closer every moment, and those blades were as long as she was tall. She was going to die here, alone, her dreams unfulfilled, her parents’ sacrifice wasted… She saw the sword coming at her and flung herself backwards, falling on her tail, dodging the strike for the time being, but the next one was already swinging. She was going to die-</p><p class="western">“You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble!” a familiar and oh-so-warmly welcome voice called, and Thancred sprang over her, parrying the strike with his comparatively tiny dagger. Only enough to redirect the blow, and then he was springing away, taking the voidsent’s rage with him.</p><p class="western">“Thancred!” she cried, jumping up in joy and terror. “Oh, thank the Twelve! Thank <em>you!</em>”</p><p class="western">“Don’t mention it,” he said lightly. “T’would be a shame to leave such a valiant lass to fight all alone.”</p><p class="western">“An unwelcome guest…” said the mage. “No matter, all shall fall before me!”</p><p class="western">Rinala marshalled her breathing and cast another Aero, more Stone spells. The monster was being battered to death, all while Thancred led it on a merry dance away from her.</p><p class="western">The robed mage hissed when his pet fell. “No mortal should possess such strength!”</p><p class="western">“And now it’s your turn!” Thancred cried, charging towards the mage. Rinala cast a Protect spell on him too, then readied her Stone. “Keep it up, Rinala! We almost have him!”</p><p class="western">Heartened, she hurled a veritable hail of stones at the mage, who flung dark magics back at them both. Thancred’s energy was infectious, and she drew on as much aether as she could handle. She would do her best for him! That mage was going down! A dark magic spell engulfed her companion briefly, but she sent a healing spell his way, and when he emerged again, he looked little worse for wear. Dark magics blasted at her, too, and she choked, feeling fiery pain lance through her veins, but she had withstood similar while fighting the voidsent at Sylphie’s side, and healed through it.</p><p class="western">Thancred’s blade tore through the mage’s robes and defensive magics, and her Stone spell struck the mage in the chest. The mage grunted and coughed wetly. “That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low… by mere mortals…” He collapsed to the wet sand, and Thancred didn’t even have to check the body – it poofed into a cloud of dark oily smoke. Rinala drew back in alarm, tail standing up behind her.</p><p class="western">“This is indeed a disturbing revelation…” Thancred said. “We long suspected the involvement of the Bringers of Chaos – Ascians, to give them their true name. But we could not be sure they were responsible for the recent disturbances until now. As if the sultanate needed any more enemies…”</p><p class="western">The enormity of what she had just done finally sank in and she hugged herself, trying to remain calm. Thancred noticed. “Rinala? Something wrong?”</p><p class="western">“I… I never killed anyone before,” she said shakily. “Voidsent, monsters, vicious animals, imbalanced spirits… Not a person. I b-became a healer to help people, not kill them… I g-gave up my thaumaturge training…”</p><p class="western">“Rinala.” He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, calling her back to the moment. “You were marvellous. Ascians… from what little we know of them, they are not truly mortal men, not like you or I. They’re as much monsters as the voidsent he summoned. You have nothing to feel guilty for.”</p><p class="western">She still avoided his eyes. “I know he would have killed us, and other people, if we hadn’t killed him, it’s just…”</p><p class="western">“I understand.” He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. Even shadowed by white hair as they were, his earnest eyes still gave her heart palpitations. “You did splendidly. You’re a fine teammate and a fine healer, a strong person. Have faith in what we did here.”</p><p class="western">Guilt, was that was this was? She couldn’t wallow in it now. She needed to keep moving and sort through it later. So she sniffed back her emotions and straightened her back. “I’m all right now. I’ll be all right.”</p><p class="western">He stepped back, lightening the mood with a bright teasing smile. “You know, this marks the third time I’ve found you in the midst of trouble. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a lodestone for it! I’m glad I started following you around. Who knows what grand conspiracy you’ll stumble upon next?”</p><p class="western">She stared at him in blank shock for a moment before falling into a giggle, and he laughed. “I jest, I jest… Had I truly been watching your every move, I wouldn’t have taken so long to intervene in your latest altercation. But all’s well that ends well, eh? We have some respite now, hopefully from trouble in general as well as Ascians specifically. And on that note, I must away. Until next time, Rinala.” He gave a jaunty wave and strode away to the west.</p><p class="western">Much heartened, she gathered herself and was about to set off for Ul’dah when she heard a hail from behind her and saw Papashan and the Sultansworn returning.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The Sultansworn had escorted her back to the Royal Palace, apparently unaware of the attack upon her, but willing to give her a huge share in the credit to their successful mission. They proceeded to an antechamber, where after only five minutes or so a lady-in-waiting announced: “Exalted vessel of Nald’thal, guardian of Thanalan, seventeenth ascendant to the throne of Ul’dah, Her Royal Majesty Nanamo Ul Namo presides!”</p><p class="western">Rinala barely had time to compose herself and hide her awed and overwhelmed feelings before the great double doors swung open and Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo herself proceeded through, her General Raubahn Aldynn at her side as ever. The Sultansworn knelt as one, and Rinala quickly copied them, blushing. She admired the Sultana and the General greatly, but to think that she would ever meet them-! Nanamo was the most gentle, conscientious ruler possible, and Raubahn looked scary, terrifying, even, but had a reputation for being just and fair.</p><p class="western">Her head was bowed, so she didn’t see exactly what Her Grace was doing, but it seemed that she had trotted hastily forward the last little bit to stop in front of Rinala? She lifted her head to see the Sultana beaming at her with delight. “They regaled me with tales of a champion amongst champions, one whose tireless service to the crown merited the highest honour we might bestow. Never did it occur to me that it might be you.” She gestured for Rinala to rise.</p><p class="western">“Eh…? Oh!” Rinala gasped, eyes and mouth round with realization. She almost missed that she was supposed to stand, and near fell over upon doing so, tail-tip flicking in agitation. “Wait- Your Grace- you were…!?!?” Lilira!? She had thought the young woman the daughter of someone on the Syndicate, perhaps someone close to Nanamo, not Nanamo herself! She truly hadn’t recognized her in her common get-up, with the turban covering her pink-gold hair.</p><p class="western">Nanamo laughed merrily. “You didn’t guess!? Glad am I to have fooled one person, at least! Ahem. Betokening our gratitude and esteem, I, Nanamo Ul Namo, Sultana of Ul’dah, confer upon you this gift.” She clapped her hands, and a Sultansworn stepped forward with a little box for Rinala. The Sultana turned to her general, who was kneeling like all the rest. “Raubahn.”</p><p class="western">“Your Grace.”</p><p class="western">“See to it that our champion is my personal guest at the banquet.”</p><p class="western">“As you command, Your Grace.” He rose and approached Rinala, towering over her. “If what they say is true, Ul’dah owes you a great debt.”</p><p class="western">She dropped her gaze and mumbled. “I really didn’t do that much, General Aldynn…”</p><p class="western">“Nonsense,” Papashan spoke up. “She was tremendously brave, General, and skilled to boot.”</p><p class="western">“Brave souls are few and far between in these times,” Raubahn said, smiling at her. “I count my blessings when I find one. Her Grace invites you to join her at the coming banquet. I trust I will see you there. Until then. For the sake of Her Grace, and the glory of the sultanate, may you walk in the light of the Crystal.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Momodi had woken her after she’d passed out at the banquet – how embarrassing! It had been lovely up until that point – seeing Raubahn bear Nanamo upon his arm, sturdy as a rock, as was their custom, being thanked for service to the crown in front of the Syndicate and the elite of Ul’dah and foreign dignitaries, and then Raubahn himself coming to talk to her. He had been very kind, and she had begun to be less afraid of him, especially when he began to talk of the Warriors of Light who had been at Carteneau, and that she reminded him of them. Surely not… but then she’d passed out and had another vision, this one of Carteneau and the last desperate struggle there.</p><p class="western">And now Momodi was fussing around her bedside, setting out breakfast and straightening covers. “They said you fainted in the middle of one of the General’s stories. I had to have you carried back to the Hourglass. I reckon you made quite an impression on your fellow guests – though probably not the sort you intended.”</p><p class="western">“Oh nooo,” Rinala moaned, hiding her face. In front of all those people – in front of General Aldynn!</p><p class="western">Momodi paused for a brief moment and gave her a kindly look. “You sure you’re gettin’ enough rest, Rinala? The life of an adventurer can be pretty taxin’.”</p><p class="western">“I thought I was, I really don’t know why… I’ve been doing it ever since I came back from Gridania, and I don’t know why!”</p><p class="western">“Hmm, well, take care o’ yourself, you hear me? Anyroad, I’m glad to see you’re back to normal. No offense, but lookin’ after you was gettin’ a bit tiresome.” Momodi pulled a face at her, but the twinkle in her eye betrayed that she meant not a word of it. “Oh, ‘fore I forget, the General left a message for you. Said that when you’re feelin’ up to it, you should come and see him at the Hall of Flames. Probably wants to finish the story he was tellin’ you when you fell asleep.” She chuckled at her own joke and strutted from the room. Rinala shivered for a moment, wondering how angry the General was.</p><p class="western">She got up as directed anyway, and ate the breakfast Momodi had left for her before venturing out. She waved to Momodi and then ran for the Hall of Flames – it wouldn’t do to keep him waiting, even or especially if he was angry with her!</p><p class="western">The General was speaking with someone when she arrived, an Elezen man who looked like he must be from Gridania, with a long purple coat and a white lance. His face was hard and stern, even when he was smiling, as he was now, but there was something about him that would have made her completely unsurprised to see moss on his boots or leaves in his hair, not that there was any there now. He seemed wholly at ease in Raubahn’s presence, a trait she envied.</p><p class="western">Then she blinked and stiffened in surprise. He was so familiar… he was the Elezen she’d seen in that dream! That dream she’d had when she first met Thancred, and saw Hydaelyn. Did he recognize her at all?</p><p class="western">The General caught sight of her waiting and beckoned her over with a smile. So he wasn’t angry with her! Much relieved, she trotted over. “Ah, just the person I was hoping to see. Tam, this is Rinala Sweetwater.” The Elezen, Tam, looked at her calmly; she couldn’t tell if he recognized her or not.</p><p class="western">“Sweetwhisper,” she corrected gently. Perhaps using her nickname as her surname wasn’t as good an idea as she had thought. Why, the other day someone had called her Streetwhisker! If this kept up she was going back to her actual family name.</p><p class="western">“Sweetwhisper, my apologies. Rinala, this is Tam… how did you say your last name was?”</p><p class="western">“Sal-ma-ii-re,” said the Elezen. “I know, it’s exceedingly foreign. Just call me Tam. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Sweetwhisper.”</p><p class="western">She bobbed her head politely, though her tail twitched nervously. “And you too, ser.”</p><p class="western">“Tam has come with a interesting proposal from the Elder Seedseer,” Raubahn said. “She suggests we should hold a remembrance ceremony in memory of those we lost in the Calamity.”</p><p class="western">“Oh! I think that is a good idea,” Rinala said.</p><p class="western">“As do I. The Garleans still encroach upon our lands. The Calamity brought the lot of us to our knees, and we’ve yet to get up. We barely have the strength to stand against the beast tribes, never mind the primals they mean to summon. And they pale in comparison to the Empire.”</p><p class="western">“Oh dear, I didn’t know it was that bad!” Rinala exclaimed. “How can I help?”</p><p class="western">Raubahn smiled at her. “I would like you to go with Tam and be a representative of Ul’dah on this mission, as he is the representative of Gridania. Kan-E-Senna will have her memorial. We will honour the memory of the fallen. We will remind the people what their brothers and sisters fought and died for.” He nodded seriously to her. “You have done much to help the people of Ul’dah in the last month, and now I would ask if you will help the people of Eorzea in the same way. Your deeds mark you out as the nearest thing I have to a Warrior of Light. I can think of none more worthy to be Ul’dah’s envoy. The question is, will you accept it?”</p><p class="western">“Oh!” She covered her mouth with one hand. “That is a great responsibility.” She took a deep breath. Who was she to say no? “I accept, General.”</p><p class="western">The Elezen chuckled, deep and low. “Fine, I suppose I don’t mind a little catgirl tagging along. I’ll keep you safe, kitten.”</p><p class="western">She clenched her hands and her tail stiffened, offended. “I’m a first rate conjurer, ser! I spent two years studying in Gridania! I will keep you hale and whole, should anything happen!”</p><p class="western">“Sounds splendid,” he drawled. “Shall we be off to Limsa Lominsa, then?”</p><p class="western">“Hold but a moment,” Raubahn said. “I have an airship permit for Rinala.”</p><p class="western">“Right, that might be useful,” Tam said. “Thanks, General.”</p><p class="western">“Be safe,” Raubahn bade her, and she bowed deeply before hurrying off in Tam’s wake.</p><p class="western">The long-legged Elezen strode briskly, and didn’t seem inclined to slow down for her at all. But she didn’t mind, not yet – she had slept well after her vision and was full of energy, and she was excited to go on an airship. An airship! She’d seen them, but travel had been vastly restricted since the Calamity. She wondered whether she’d be frightened to be so high up.</p><p class="western">She wasn’t terribly frightened, as it turned out. The railings were so sturdy and the flight so smooth she could simply enjoy the view, or the strange cool sensation of flying into poofy, fluffy clouds. They were even rained on before they descended into Limsa Lominsa, the white city on the azure sea. As they docked, Tam strode off as if he knew where he was going, and she followed. Limsa was the one capital she’d never visited, and she couldn’t help but crane her neck in all directions.</p><p class="western">Tam laughed at her. “Are you a Miqo’te or are you a heron?”</p><p class="western">She pouted at him. “I’m a Miqo’te! You have a longer neck than I do, it’s not fair!”</p><p class="western">“Well, well, we can go sightseeing after – if you truly wish to. Can’t say this place holds much appeal for me. I’d rather go back to Thanalan.”</p><p class="western">“Why not?” she asked. “Limsa is lovely! I’ve never been here before.”</p><p class="western">“It’s… damp,” he ventured, and she had the idea that wasn’t really the reason, and she also had the idea he wasn’t going to say anything else on it. “Ah, here we are.”</p><p class="western">The second lift brought them to the Admiral’s office, high above the rest of the city. Admiral Merlwyb was there with a Maelstrom officer and with another woman, seemingly waiting for them. But what a strange woman the third person was! She was only a little taller than Rinala, but she had a lithe white scaly tail, and – and white horns curving around her cheeks, and white scales around her neck and down her nose! She looked truly outlandish. Otherwise, her appearance was very pretty, with long straight silver-green hair down her back, and pale aquamarine eyes, and silver armour that, despite its well-kept shine, bore witness to much use.</p><p class="western">Rinala realized she was staring, and quickly looked away, though the other was looking at both of them curiously still.</p><p class="western">“I did not expect the envoys of Gridania and Ul’dah to be adventurers,” said the Admiral, sizing them up. “It speaks highly of your characters that outsiders would be chosen to represent your nations. But then again, I don’t suppose I should be altogether surprised.” She glanced towards the strange woman, who smiled. “I bid you welcome, adventurers. I am Merwyb Bloefhiswyn, Admiral of Limsa Lominsa, and commander of the Maelstrom.”</p><p class="western">Tam had already strode forward, apparently completely unphased by the strange woman, and handed the Elder Seedseer’s letter to Admiral Merlwyb. “I’m Tam Salmaiire, on behalf of the Elder Seedseer, and this is Rinala Sweetwhisper on behalf of General Raubahn.” He remembered her name properly! What a relief.</p><p class="western">“’Tis good to meet you,” the Admiral said. “And this is Achiyo Kensaki, lately of Hingashi. A memorial service to honour the fallen, is it?” She looked up at the two of them. “I trust you know what happened at Carteneau?”</p><p class="western">“Well enough,” Tam said, and Rinala nodded. By fortune or the gods’ will, her family had been visiting Ul’dah at that day, and so she had been spared the worst of the destruction. But she still remembered how the skies had glowed bright as day with the never-ending wrathful fire of Bahamut. It had been awful, being certain that the land outside was destroyed utterly… It turned out that it wasn’t, and yet it had been awful afterwards just the same.</p><p class="western">“Hmm. Aye, Kan-E-Senna has the right of it. I accept her proposal.” She wrote down something and handed the paper to her second in command, who saluted and left. “It seems plain I should send my own representative with you. Achiyo, you have been as strong a warrior as any could ask for. Might I ask this of you?”</p><p class="western">The dragon-girl smiled. “I would be honoured, Admiral. Although I have a request.”</p><p class="western">“And that is?”</p><p class="western">“I’d like Chuchupa to come as well. We have been through much together, and I think it would be unfair to leave her behind.”</p><p class="western">Rinala had looked up again, and suddenly – of course, the white scaly tail, the pale eyes, she recognized this woman too! Was this fate? Had Hydaelyn arranged all this, that they should be brought together? Then the Lalafell she’d glimpsed – was that the one Achiyo spoke of?</p><p class="western">“Request granted,” the Admiral said magnanimously. “I suspect you’ll face many challenges in the days to come, and the four of you should be able to keep each other alive.” Tam’s head was tilted just slightly to one side, eyebrow raised. “Do you have some objection, Master Salmaiire?”</p><p class="western">“I normally travel alone,” Tam said. But he hadn’t made any objections about her? “I didn’t mind Rinala, she’s only one more to look after, and she won’t get in my way. But two more warriors…” He cracked a smile. “Well, it’ll be a new experience.” Rinala pouted at him, that was so rude!</p><p class="western">Achiyo drew herself up gracefully. “I assure you we will be no burden, Salmaiire-san.”</p><p class="western">Tam nodded politely to the dragon-girl. “Good to have you along, then, Kensaki. Shall we?”</p><p class="western">Achiyo looked surprised at the surname, then seemed to realize something. “Please, just Achiyo. And if it please you, I shall call you Tam and Rinala. Forgive me, I am still… acclimatizing to Eorzea.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not a problem,” Rinala assured her. “Achiyo’s a pretty name!”</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” Achiyo said, bowing. “I shall find Chuchupa, and then we shall go together.” She bowed to the Admiral. “Thank you for your kindness, Admiral. I shall represent you with honour and integrity as I travel Eorzea.”</p><p class="western">“I know you will,” Merlwyb said. “Here are airship passes for you and Chuchupa. And if you’re looking for a place to begin, I have a suggestion.”</p><p class="western">“I’m listening,” Tam said.</p><p class="western">“There has been some trouble near Sastasha Seagrot, trouble related to that which you were dealing with earlier in the week, Achiyo. The Serpent Reavers have been spotted in the vicinity and the Yellowjackets are spread too thin to properly investigate. Baderon can fill you in on the details.”</p><p class="western">“Then we shall make inquiry of him at once,” Achiyo said, smiling confidently.</p><p class="western">“And Master Salmaiire…” said the Admiral.</p><p class="western">“Yes?”</p><p class="western">“Pray give my regards to the Elder Seedseer when next you see her. Oh, and tell her the wolf has been sniffing around the stables. A private jest – and one in poor taste – but I would have you tell it all the same.”</p><p class="western">“Those are the best kind,” Tam said, and bowed slightly. “I shall.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">In the lift, Rinala was all curious about their Lalafell companion. “Your friend – where will we find her?”</p><p class="western">Achiyo coughed. “The Drowning Wench, like as not. She couldn’t be bothered to meet with the Admiral when there was little prospect of a mission… I’m afraid she has little interest in diplomacy, and I must admit she’s quite abrasive, actually. But she is a staunch companion, and I’ll vouch for her in a battle.”</p><p class="western">“Abrasive won’t bother me,” Tam drawled. “The kitten, however…”</p><p class="western">“My name is Rinala!” Rinala told him, blushing. Did he really have to tease her in front of other people so much? He was worse than Thancred! “I’ll be fine!”</p><p class="western">Tam’s stern face creased in a smug grin, and Rinala huffed. He’d been manipulating her, to prepare her for this meeting, hadn’t he? What a jerk. She muttered a “baka” under her breath in his direction and saw his grin widen. Achiyo blinked at her.</p><p class="western">They exited the lift into the Drowning Wench to the tune of splintering wood. Achiyo sighed and put a hand to her head. “Yes, that’s her.”</p><p class="western">“And stay out!” bellowed the pink-haired Lalafell. “Go drink at the Missing Member if it’s a fight ye want! Ye’ll end up missing <em>something</em> if ye keep that up here!”</p><p class="western">Rinala hid slightly behind Tam. The tiny woman was terrifying! Fuschia eyes blazing, fists clenched for a brawl – she’d just thrown out a Roegadyn on his bottom, and she had no wish for such to happen to her. Even if she definitely was the other person she’d seen in her dream.</p><p class="western">“What’s up, Princess?” the Lalafell asked Achiyo, expression abruptly changing from furious to bored. “Who’s yer new friends?”</p><p class="western">“This is Tam, and this is Rinala. They’ve come from Gridania and Ul’dah, and we are to accompany them.”</p><p class="western">“And I’m Chuchupa, ex-pirate, glorified babysitter, and Baderon’s best bouncer.” Chuchupa squinted at them both. “A cloud-sniffer and a fluff-butt, eh? <em>Ye</em> look competent,” she said, pointing at Tam. Then she turned to Rinala. “<em>Ye</em>, ye’re more gormless than Princess here when she first got off the boat. Ye sure ye’re in for hangin’ around us?”</p><p class="western">Rinala stepped out from behind Tam. “Absolutely! I’m a good conjurer! I’m not afraid.” Which wasn’t exactly true, but if she told herself it was true, then it would become so, right?</p><p class="western">“We’ll see,” Chuchupa said, smirking. “Another one for me to babysit, for all I can see. Was that all ye got out of the Admiral, Princess?”</p><p class="western">“Besides plans for a memorial service regarding the Calamity, we’re to ask Baderon of the Serpent Reavers supposedly sighted near Sastasha Seagrot.”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa’s eyes lit up and her grin became maniacal. “Serpent Reavers? Another chance to hit those bastards? If I’d-a known ol’ Merlwyb was going to drop a tidbit like that…”</p><p class="western">“Your invitation to accompany me always stands,” Achiyo said, smiling. “Perhaps it isn’t all boring politics, no?”</p><p class="western">The Lalafell snorted, then suddenly gasped. “Shite!” exclaimed Chuchupa. “Ye’re the ones in that weird dream after we fought the voidsent! Gods, this ain’t a coincidence!”</p><p class="western">“No, I think not,” Tam said. “But what we have been brought together for, I’m sure I don’t know. Any takers?”</p><p class="western">“There is this,” Achiyo said, reaching into her pocket and producing a water blue crystal shard that looked remarkably similar…</p><p class="western">“Oh!” Rinala produced hers as well, and Tam held one out in his hand as well.</p><p class="western">The crystal shards rose from their hands of their own volition, floated together, and fused into one whole with a brief flash of light, as it had appeared in the dream when she first acquired her piece. Somehow, Rinala felt connected to her new friends, even Chuchupa.</p><p class="western">“What just happened?” Chuchupa demanded.</p><p class="western">“No idea,” Tam said. “I think we just magically bonded as a team. How inconvenient.”</p><p class="western">“Ye’re tellin’ me.”</p><p class="western">“Who’s going to carry it now?”</p><p class="western">Achiyo looked at Rinala. “You are a healer, are you not? It will be safe with you.”</p><p class="western">“V-very well,” Rinala said, and accepted the no-longer-floating crystal. She had a pouch she could keep it in, a nice soft one her father had made for her.</p><p class="western">Achiyo shook her head. “I have the feeling that Miqo’te woman, Y’shtola, could tell us more if she wished to, but I don’t think she does.”</p><p class="western">“I think Thancred knows, as well,” Rinala volunteered. “But it’s hard to find him when he doesn’t wish to be found.”</p><p class="western">“Well,” Tam said. “I don’t think we’ll be able to puzzle it out standing here. Let’s ask Baderon about Sastasha, and then see where the wind takes us from there.”</p><p class="western">“I like that idea,” Chuchupa said. “Beats sitting here. Bloody tall slow people. Move it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WoL bios:</p><p>Tam: A character from my original (unpublished and unwritten) elf story. I decided to play him as my first character because what other game lets you make a SPEARMAN as a main character? (besides FE8 which has Ephraim, but this is different because you can customize your character. I don’t see Bioware putting spears in Dragon Age!) I found DRG to be a lot of fun!<br/>Tam is also multiclassed to DRK and CNJ (for the unicorn mount). These aren’t important to the story, but I eventually became a DRK main.<br/>Main glam: Sky Pirate’s Coat of Maiming (Grape Purple), Expeditioner’s Boots, Shire Halberd (Snow White)<br/>Favourite mounts: unicorn, black chocobo</p><p>Rinala (Ahto) Sweetwhisper: When I had played through the MSQ enough to get to the Scions and met Thancred, I fell in love. So of course I had to start an alt! Rinala is that alt. She’s a White Mage and it’s okay so far but I’m nervous about the higher level dungeons. I still have trouble casting Esuna properly.<br/>Rinala is also multiclassed to BLM, NIN, WVR, BTN, and FSH. ShB EDIT: Dancer coming up!<br/>Main glam: Oasis set (Snow White) and Dried White Oldrose for warm countries, Glacial set for Coerthas<br/>Favourite mount: chocobo</p><p>Achiyo Kensaki: I was warned Thancred wouldn’t be the last bishounen I would meet. I was still not prepared for Aymeric. (Nor was Achiyo but we’ll get there.) I was still needing an interesting main protagonist to lead (and tank) this group, so I came up with a Raen girl. I hope we find out more about Hingashi because right now her backstory is a bit nebulous. She’s a Paladin and I love being tank, I can be momma bear for my party, especially if I end up with a first-timer and then I can teach them about the dungeon!<br/>Achiyo is also multiclassed as SAM, eventually.<br/>Main glam: Level 40 Mythril armour set, Pink Cherry Blossom Corsage, Holy Shield, Tyrfing; Amatsu set for SAM<br/>Favourite mounts: chocobo (Celeste Green), Kirin, Juedi</p><p>Chuchupa Chupa: I found the idea of a Lalafell tank to be hilarious, so I made Chuchupa solely for that purpose. Except you can’t really have two tanks in a four-player party, so Chuchupa’s main is now Monk (currently in training). She’s the one who picks all the dumbest dialogue options just to be a jerk. I wasn’t going to make her just yet, but then Denmo had his Lalafell Charity March on Siren so she exists, just haven’t done much with her.<br/>Chuchupa is multiclassed to WAR.<br/>Main glam: Sipahi set<br/>Favourite mount: Manacutter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primal Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/kekeniro.png">Kekeniro Liliniro</a> is a Lalafell expy of Ceniro, my FE7 tactician, a SMN (who’s dating an ARC/SAM Lala named Lilidi). Multiclassed to CRP and CUL. Favourite summon: Garuda.<br/>Main glam: Acolyte’s robe<br/>Favourite mount: Carbuncle</p><p><a href="http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2019/08/Screenshot-68746-Copy.png">R’nyath Tia</a> is a BRD/MCH/RDM who can also play AST if prodded. Bisexual disaster boi.<br/>Main glam: Altered Woolen Shirt<br/>Favourite mount: Rose Lanner (Ravana birb)</p><p>I know Y'shtola is said to be 23 on the wiki. That's ridiculous.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 2: Primal Dreams</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“There you are, my friends!” Thancred greeted them from the shade of a tree. “So good of you to come.”</p><p class="western">“Did you hear about Sister Ourcen?” Achiyo asked, her concern for the woman still colouring her tone.</p><p class="western">“Indeed, I did,” Thancred said. “Isembard said her wounds were serious. It would seem my suspicions about the poor rose were misplaced.”</p><p class="western"><em>They certainly were!</em> Rinala thought in a huff. Really, sometimes Thancred could be such a jerk. And he didn’t even apologize about it.</p><p class="western">“But false though they were, perhaps my suspicions were not entirely without merit. Whilst following Sister Ourcen near the Golden Bazaar, a band of Amalj’aa caught my eye. I tracked them as far as this encampment, but… Well, let us say that I would much prefer to keep my distance and remain here. This, of course, brings me to why I requested you, my friends. Would you be so kind as to take a look inside?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>He wasn’t even going with them? Was he lazy? Was he testing them?</em>
</p><p class="western">But Achiyo nodded, and Chuchupa clapped her hands roughly in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p class="western">When they returned, leaving a trail of mayhem and Amalj’aa blood behind them, it seemed like he hadn’t even moved. But when Tam presented him with a piece of paper that looked like it had not been written by the Amalj’aa, Thancred produced an entire sheaf of similar papers. Understanding blossomed in Rinala’s mind. He’d used their head-on attack as a distraction, so that he could search the camp himself, unnoticed! Clever!</p><p class="western">Then, back at Camp Drybone, came the next part of the plan. “Our suspect has been posing as a priest, using leaflets bearing false promises to lure the poor. Let us all serve like with like by posing as impoverished souls in need of succour. We shall need to disguise ourselves in old worn garments…”</p><p class="western">“Er…” Achiyo said. “I’m not sure that will work. I’m quite recognizable, and the villagers have surely seen me running about in full armour for this investigation the last few days.”</p><p class="western">Thancred looked at her, then frowned suddenly. “I suppose you are right. The single Au Ra presently in Eorzea, a blue-haired Miqo’te, and a pink-haired Lalafell… You don’t quite look like Ala Mhigan refugees. It will fall to Tam and me to do this, then. I shall inform the Waking Sands. A moment, my friends.”</p><p class="western">He stepped aside, his hand to his ear, and a few minutes later, returned, smiling. “Good news! We have sufficiently nondescript reinforcements. We have but to wait a bell for them to return to Horizon, as they will be Teleporting.”</p><p class="western">At the appointed time, there were two flashes of light near the aetheryte, and a male Lalafell and male Miqo’te appeared, already dressed in appropriately shabby clothing. They approached Rinala’s group and the Miqo’te bowed, and the Lalafell waved. “Greetings!” said the Miqo’te. “I’m R’nyath Tia, and this is Kekeniro. We just joined the Scions yesterday, at the behest of Yda and Papalymo.”</p><p class="western">“My apologies for my absence, and welcome to our order,” Thancred said. “My name is Thancred, and this is Rinala, Achiyo, Tam, and Chuchupa.”</p><p class="western">“We only joined last week ourselves,” Achiyo said. “Pleased to meet you.” The Miqo’te winked at her and she blinked back with a confused look.</p><p class="western">“I understand that we’re to present ourselves as newcomers looking for work, and follow up on anything that might lead to a kidnapping?” the Lalafell said softly, sweetly. He didn’t seem to be acting, but those big grey eyes looked so earnest and trusting, she already believed he was a refugee. Either he really was good at acting, or he was a natural.</p><p class="western">“Aye,” Thancred said. “Tam and I will be joining you, as you can see.” He nodded to the three women who were staying behind. “We’ll meet at the inn when we’ve discovered something, or at sundown.”</p><p class="western">“Don’t go getting in fights without me,” Chuchupa warned them.</p><p> </p><p class="western">It was a clear night by the lake; Chuchupa had pitched a rough shelter but none of the group was using it. Rinala was sitting on the edge of the ledge above the water, dangling her feet in the air. Tam was leaning against a tree, and Chuchupa was sprawled on the flattest bit she could find, arms and legs outstretched. Kekeniro, the Lalafell, was talking quietly to Tam about the investigation. R’nyath had climbed the tree. Rinala and Chuchupa had wrapped their brightly coloured hair in turbans, but it was harder to recognize them anyway in the dim light.</p><p class="western">And Thancred also decided to sit by the edge of the lake. How happy she was! “You seem much more confident now than you did when we first met.”</p><p class="western">“Mayhap,” she answered, her happiness slightly dimmed. “I’m still adjusting, but I’ve… gotten better.” No, that was a lie, but she had to pretend. The Amalj’aa had attacked as soon as they saw the group, but her new friends had torn through the Amalj’aa defenses, killing many and wounding more. As a citizen of Ul’dah, she’d been taught the Amalj’aa, as beastmen, were little better than beasts themselves, but they still talked, didn’t they? It wasn’t the same as killing a ravening animal, even if they looked like it. She’d wanted to run, to stop the fighting somehow, but that would be cowardly, to leave her friends to get hurt without her, wouldn’t it? So she’d stayed, and tried not to be disgusted at the slaughter. It wasn’t a luxury she could afford. She wondered if the others were bothered too. She thought Achiyo might be.</p><p class="western">She would hardly describe it as confident, but it <em>was</em> necessary if she wanted to remain with the Scions, maybe even save the world as Hydaelyn had charged her.</p><p class="western">Now, why was she being introspective while Thancred was sitting by her and talking to her!? “You said you were from the Silver Bazaar, did you not? I have been curious, what drew you to Gridania?”</p><p class="western">“For conjury’s sake,” she said, glad to be on safer ground. “I always wanted to heal, but I couldn’t learn that in Ul’dah. My parents saved and sacrificed a great deal to be able to send me to learn how to fulfill my dream.”</p><p class="western">“And a worthy dream it is. The Scions are grateful to have you. Y’shtola is also a white mage, but the more, the merrier!”</p><p class="western">“Y’shtola is very kind,” she said. No-nonsense, slightly impatient, but always happy to share her knowledge with Rinala. “All the Scions are so very kind.” <em>Especially you</em>…</p><p class="western">He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. “You’re watching the stars, are you not?”</p><p class="western">Rinala returned the smile brightly, she couldn’t help it, then returned her gaze towards the celestial dome. “I love how brightly they shine here. In Gridania, there are too many trees, too many clouds. I’ve always loved them, but I appreciate them more now.”</p><p class="western">“Tis your Moon Keeper aspect, no doubt,” Thancred said. “The stars shine in those blue eyes of yours like few others.”</p><p class="western">Rinala blushed brightly and hid her face. “Er… ahn…”</p><p class="western">“Well, now, the stars don’t shine in your ears quite the same way…”</p><p class="western">Her tail stood up straight and she pouted at him, still blushing horribly. “Th-Thancred no baka…!” He chuckled.</p><p class="western">The Lalafell, Kekeniro, coughed, and they all scrambled up to see a man in somewhat dirty priest’s robes approaching them.</p><p> </p><p class="western">The four of them had been captured by the Amalj’aa, overwhelmed with numbers, inundated with sleep spells, and now they’d been brought – unbound and still armed, as if the Amalj’aa feared nothing from them – to a wide canyon before a lizardman leader with ornate headdress. But if they were still armed, there was at least a chance they could fight, right? They wouldn’t be slaughtered defencelessly, sacrificed to the Amalj’aa’s god. The leader offered up prayers to Ifrit, to an orb above them that looked like the sun eclipsed.</p><p class="western">The orb erupted into flame, and from that flame burst out a terrifying demon, horns and hide glowing like the cracked skin of a volcano’s mouth. Flames flickered in its jaws, and its eyes were almost too bright to look at; so descended Ifrit, Lord of the Inferno. “Pitiful children of man! By my breath I claim thee! Arise once more as my loyal minions! Feed my flames with thy faith, and all who stand against us shall burn!” Achiyo stepped in front of Rinala, her shield at the ready, though what could it do against a primal? The demon-god roared, blue flames blossoming in its jaws, before lunging forward, and a wave of blue fire swept over them all.</p><p class="western">Rinala screamed and flung up her hands to guard her face, before she noticed that although warm, the flames did not burn her. In fact, they didn’t seem to do much, dripping from her arms and pooling around her feet. It was the same with Tam, Achiyo, and Chuchupa, and they exchanged confused looks.</p><p class="western">But the Flame soldiers were not so unaffected, stumbling forward towards Ifrit as in a dream, mumbling platitudes of worship. Rinala looked at them with concern, but found she had enough to be concerned for herself, as Ifrit ignored his new followers and turned his baleful gaze upon they who resisted. “Thy frail mortal frame can serve as vessel to the blessing of but One. Yet I smell not the taint of another on thee… The truth of thine allegiance waxeth clear – thou art of the godless blessed’s number.” What did that mean? She believed in the gods, same as everyone else… “The Paragons warned of thine abhorrent kind. Thine existence is not to be suffered.”</p><p class="western">“I could say the same of ye!” Chuchupa yelled, brandishing her axe. The demon roared, and a ring of fire sprang up around them, trapping the four of them in with it.</p><p class="western">“On your guard!” Achiyo cried. “Chuchupa, Tam, we must fight! Rinala, stay back and heal us!”</p><p class="western">“R-right!” Rinala said, seizing her cane and casting Protect upon them. How were the others so fearless in the face of certain death? Could she be the same?</p><p class="western">Her eyes hardened. She had to be. The others were counting on her. Her job was easy in comparison. Achiyo was standing firm with raised shield as fire-breath rained down on her; Tam and Chuchupa attacked Ifrit’s flanks. The primal’s hide was thick and armoured, and their weapons nigh bounced off without inflicting injury. Rinala kept her staff high, channeling her aether, keeping Achiyo free from burning.</p><p class="western">Ifrit gave a swipe of his tail, knocking Chuchupa from her feet. Rinala turned to heal her, when she noticed the ground beneath her growing fiercely hot. Tam had seen and even as her eyes grew wide, he ran to her, scooping her up with one arm and depositing her upon ‘safe’ ground even as the patch of earth where she had been standing erupted like a volcano. Panicking slightly, she stumbled to her feet and cast Medica – there were too many things going on to keep up with just Cure! Chuchupa dashed past her, yowling in pain and anger, apparently trying to hack off Ifrit’s tail, ducking under its swings. Ifrit had swung a mighty claw at Achiyo, who was holding her ground with sword and shield, but only just.</p><p class="western">The flames were growing hotter, and Achiyo was beginning to look very grim. If this continued, they’d all burn to death without even the monster’s intervention. As if to prove her point, the ground around the edge of the ring burst into flame, shooting up pillars of fire. She could hardly see anything through the bright clouds of flame. But Ifrit wasn’t finished, turning away from Achiyo and suddenly bursting into a lightning-fast dash across the ring, and again, and again. Rinala screamed as it turned to her, and she ran with all her strength to the side. She wasn’t run down by a giant flaming god, but the searing wind of its passage knocked her onto her face.</p><p class="western">“Here!” Achiyo shouted, throwing her shield in a last-ditch attempt to turn its attention away from Rinala. It worked, striking the demon in the horn, and Ifrit stomped towards her, spraying fire as it came – fire which she didn’t have a shield to guard herself from anymore. Rinala cast healing spell after healing spell, hoping to spare Achiyo at least some pain.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa scooped up the shield and tossed it back, and Tam came charging through, his white lance poised to strike. Recklessly, all three warriors pressed forward, and Tam’s lance pierced the demon’s eye.</p><p class="western">Ifrit bellowed in fury and pain, collapsing chin-first before them with a mighty thud, and exploded into a cloud of rapidly dissipating aether. After a moment to check that it really was gone, Rinala fell to her knees in weary, joyful relief, as Achiyo sheathed her sword, Tam gave a low chuckle and a twirl of his lance, and Chuchupa pumped a fist in the air.</p><p class="western">She’d braced herself for the idea of battle with Ifrit as she could, but she hadn’t truly been prepared for it. Even now, that it was over, her heart was pounding a million malms a minute, and she could feel her knees and her hands and her tail shaking. They were all drenched in sweat, and Rinala felt like she was going to faint just from the residual heat and the cessation of alarm. They’d survived. They’d survived, and they’d won-!</p><p class="western">Tam was just picking up something from the ground – another crystal? – when: “Pray forgive my lateness!” came a welcome cry from behind them, and the four of them turned to see Thancred sprinting through the canyon towards them with Kekeniro, R’nyath, and a number of Flames in tow, who spread out to deal with the stunned Amalj’aa and their prisoners. “I was delayed by a congregation of Amalj’aa zealots. I swear, each seemed more evangelical than the last.” His warm smile, as he jogged the last distance up to them, did much to dispel Rinala’s remaining nerves, and she began picking herself off the ground.</p><p class="western">Then alarm washed over his face, just as Rinala heard a deep guttural growl from behind her, and Thancred <em>moved</em>. Leaping over her and the Amalj’aa behind her both, twisting in the air, he seemed to float above her; she heard the knives bury themselves in the Amalj’aa’s chest but she hadn’t actually <em>seen</em> anything. It was too fast, though all her attention was on the soaring white-haired man.</p><p class="western">Thancred nailed the landing, a compact collection of wiry muscle and pure masculine beauty, turning to face her as the beast collapsed to one side. “Hmph! Persistent lot! I apologize, Rinala, I should have seen him sooner.”</p><p class="western">“I apologize as well, Rinala,” Achiyo said, eyes wide. “I let my guard down too soon.”</p><p class="western">“N-no apology necessary,” she answered breathlessly, staring at him in awe. By the Twelve, she was about to swoon; he had stolen all her breath away. Let the others laugh, she loved him madly. And this was the third or fourth time he’d saved her, too! She would have to get stronger if she was ever going to repay him.</p><p class="western">“I see the Bloodsworn wasted no time in extracting the captives,” Thancred was saying, to the four of them at large now. “No less than I’d expect from the Flame General’s handpicked men. But I owe <em>all</em> of you an apology. If I had but known this mission would prove so dangerous, I should never have left you to face it without me. You have been given a veritable baptism of fire.”</p><p class="western">“N-no, it’s fine,” Rinala assured him. Gods, would but that her voice was stronger.</p><p class="western">“You had your own enemies to fight,” Achiyo said. “Rinala’s right. We all took our risks. What if your end had proved the more dangerous?”</p><p class="western">He nodded. “Fair point. What say we continue this discussion in more agreeable surrounds. Camp Drybone?”</p><p class="western">“Aye,” Tam said. “After you, then.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">As they approached Minfilia’s office, Rinala’s ears pricked up – she could hear Thancred speaking through the slightly opened door. “My late arrival nearly cost Rinala and the others their lives. I wasn’t there when the Amalj’aa took them prisoner… And I wasn’t there when they served them to Ifrit… Yes, by some miracle, she- they survived, but that does not excuse the fact that they should never have had to face such dangers alone. I could have brought them reinforcements, I could have stopped it. I failed them utterly. …Just as I’m failing you all…”</p><p class="western">He sounded so upset, so despondent, and it wasn’t true, any of it! Just because she was inexperienced… Just because he had been delayed, through no fault of his own… Why did he think he was failing? He was marvellous!</p><p class="western">“What’s done is done, Thancred. You can ill blame yourself for every-” Minfilia sounded troubled in turn, but Achiyo chose that moment to push open the door, and the young Antecedent turned to them with an instant bright smile. “Achiyo, Rinala, Tam, Chuchupa! It is so good to see you again!”</p><p class="western">Thancred, too, smiled warmly at them, sincere enough that she almost ceased to worry. “Impeccable timing, my friends. I had just finished regaling Minfilia with your heroic exploits.”</p><p class="western">Minfilia nodded. “Thancred has told me everything. You have done well to return to us.”</p><p class="western">“If you don’t mind, I’d like an explanation of the primals and how they work,” Tam said. “I was promised ‘later’, and this seems a good time.”</p><p class="western">Minfilia nodded. “Very well.”</p><p class="western">Rinala listened attentively as well, though she couldn’t help but watch Thancred’s expressive face as he aided Minfilia in her explanation. Her ears perked up as Minfilia explained that the reason the four of them had remained untempered was thanks to the Echo – thanks to Hydaelyn’s crystal that she carried on the behalf of the four of them, perhaps? She felt for it in her pouch and was reassured that it was still there, along with the scarlet one Ifrit had left behind.</p><p class="western">“We know not the why of it, but those blessed with the Echo are immune to primal influence,” Minfilia said. “It is as though a greater power protects us… When you first came to us, I told you that the Echo would be instrumental in dealing with the primal threat. I trust you now begin to see why.”</p><p class="western">“The recent incidents all share a common trait: meticulous planning,” Thancred said. “Such elaborate designs are a new development, and one which fills me with an unshakable sense of foreboding.”</p><p class="western">“While I share your concern, my presiding feeling is one of relief at your safe return.” Why did Rinala get the feeling that Minfilia had very deliberately chosen to turn the subject there, breezy smile and all? “Ah, the Immortal Flames assured me that they will deal with the aftermath, so you need not concern yourself with that. We may rest easy for a time. I suggest you all take full advantage of the respite.”</p><p class="western">“Ye don’t need to tell me twice,” Chuchupa said, grinning.</p><p class="western">“You may be sure it won’t last long. Once the people learn the identity of the heroes who felled Ifrit, I fear you will have nary a moment to yourself!” Minfilia beamed conspiratorially at them, and Achiyo laughed, while Rinala blushed.</p><p class="western">As Minfilia stepped away towards her desk, Thancred walked slowly towards the door, but paused near Achiyo and spoke to them in a low voice. “Whether she intended to or no, Minfilia neglected to tell you something – something I think it would be best you heard from one of us. It concerns the tempered abductees that were rescued… I am sorry to report that all are to be put to death, the Flames with whom you were imprisoned included. Needless to say, this information must not be made known to the public.”</p><p class="western">“Oh no!” Rinala exclaimed softly. “Is there no other solution?” The captain who had fought beside them, the plucky thaumaturge, the young soldier who’d tried to warn them of the Amalj’aa shaman casting sleep – they were all to die for something not their fault?</p><p class="western">Thancred shook his head regretfully. “I swear to you that we would not do this if there were any other recourse – but once a man is tempered, he is tempered for life. His very existence lends strength to the primal whom he cannot choose but worship.”</p><p class="western">“How awful,” Achiyo said. “They were good men, and now they are not themselves…”</p><p class="western">“And so we Scions continue our fight, that no more innocents need be sacrificed. I hope that you will continue to stand with us, all of you. And now I must away. I must offer my apologies to the Flame General for the losses his people suffered. Till next time!” He waved smartly and headed out the door, but paused in the doorway. Rinala was about to turn back to Minfilia when she heard something that made her prick up her ears again.</p><p class="western">“Gods forgive me…” Thancred whispered to himself. “How many more lives…? Louisoix would never have allowed this to happen. I have to do better… I have to be <em>stronger</em>…”</p><p class="western">She had turned to look at him, and so had Tam, but Achiyo and Chuchupa had not noticed, it seemed. Thancred finally left, and though Rinala moved with the others to speak with Minfilia, she felt her heartstrings tug her away, in his direction.</p><p class="western">She waited for several bells at the Waking Sands, until Thancred had returned. Tam and Chuchupa had gone off somewhere, hunting perhaps, and Achiyo was talking with Urianger, but Rinala was waiting for Thancred on the front steps, where Tataru couldn’t quite see her.</p><p class="western">He looked weary, and dusty in a way that only came from riding a chocobo across Western Thanalan. But he smiled to see her. “Good evening, my lady. Enjoying the evening sea breeze?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, but I was also waiting for you,” she said, hoping that didn’t sound very embarrassing. “I wanted to talk to you about something?”</p><p class="western">He blinked at her, still smiling politely, and her heart was still beating a little too hard. “How can I be of service to you?”</p><p class="western">She looked down and away, hoping this wasn’t too incredibly forward. “I… forgive me, please forgive me, but I heard you say something before you left that… I don’t believe you meant for anyone to hear, but-”</p><p class="western">He smiled – cautiously, but gently. “Would you walk with me a moment?” He gestured invitingly, and she followed him quickly. “I’m afraid I hardly remember what I said as I left. My mind quickly turned to the task ahead of me, and I forgot it.”</p><p class="western">“You said Louisoix wouldn’t have let this happen, that you needed to be stronger.”</p><p class="western">His forehead wrinkled before she could continue. “It’s true, however. I don’t suppose you ever met my old teacher? He was the greatest teacher anyone could ever have. I owe him everything…”</p><p class="western">“I never met him, but I know of him, and I respect him greatly. He saved us all, and the world is poorer for his loss… But, but, Thancred-” She stopped on the dock and turned to him, hands clenched. “You <em>are</em> strong.”</p><p class="western">He shook his fluffy white head. “Not strong enough. If you had died… I’d never forgive myself. It was at my suggestion that you all ended up in that situation.”</p><p class="western">“Bak- You already rescued <em>me</em> four times! <em>I</em> must get stronger, not you. You’re so brave, and skilled, and clever, and you never hesitate to do what must be done, no matter what foes you face.” She had to drop her gaze again. “I’m none of those things. But I worry for you – doubt is a deadly enemy, and that you doubt yourself… I hate it.”</p><p class="western">She wasn’t expecting him to pat her on the head, and started in surprise. His hand was gentle, and she leaned into it as he stroked the top of her head. His fingertips were slightly rough with callouses, but they and the smooth leather of his gloves still glided over her straight blue tresses. “My dear Rinala, I appreciate your sweet concern, very much. But please, don’t worry so for me. I <em>must</em> work harder… but I’m up to the challenge, believe me. Though you sell yourself short, you are no less brave and skilled… I’m quite looking forward to seeing how strong you are when <em>you</em> believe you are strong.”</p><p class="western">She didn’t quite believe him, but then he began to scratch gently at the base of her ears and she forgot whatever she was going to say, closing her eyes and curling her tail in pleasure. It felt incredible; no one had ever done that before, and she could feel a great tension draining out of her. She couldn’t help a tiny moan, and heard him chuckle. “Does that feel nice?”</p><p class="western">“Very,” she managed to say. “Well. I shall try to do as you say… but if I can help with anything… I’m a Scion, too…” It wasn’t very convincing when her eyes were crossed under her closed lids, but she did mean it, and she hoped he knew it.</p><p class="western">“I will let you know,” he promised, and ended his ear scratches, to her slight disappointment. “What say you we find something to eat? I’m rather famished.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">The group was at Min Khetto’s Ampitheatre in Gridania, attending to Kan-E-Senna’s speech on unity, when Tam glanced down and saw the silver-haired twins standing beside them. The one with the blue hair-tie exchanged a glance with him, a cool measuring glance that sparked Tam’s interest immediately.</p><p class="western">After the speech, the young… androgynous person turned to him. “If you’ll permit me. Alphinaud.” A young man, then, from the voice. The other one looked away and pretended not to hear. “…And my sister, Alisaie, at your service.”</p><p class="western">“Tam, at yours,” Tam said, raising one eyebrow. “I recall you from my first coming to Gridania.”</p><p class="western">The boy nodded. “You might call us students of history, sampling the realm’s remembrances in pursuit of… enlightenment.” The girl snorted but made no word.</p><p class="western">“And what enlightenment have you found?” Tam inquired.</p><p class="western">The boy took a rather deep breath and launched into a detailed analysis of the woes of Gridania and its conflict with the beast tribes that dwelt within its borders. “Whether the Gridanians like it or not, sooner or later it will come to all-out war. And when it does, the Order of the Twin Adder will need all the help it can muster. How valuable might the aid of a capable adventurer prove to them then?” He gave Tam an arch look.</p><p class="western">“How valuable indeed,” Tam murmured, amused by Alphinaud’s subtle unsubtleties. The socio-political run-down was exceedingly useful, however. He would have to keep an eye on this one.</p><p> </p><p class="western">In the crowd assembled on the steps of the Royal Promenade, Rinala waited with bated breath and glowing face for Raubahn and Sultana Nanamo to appear. When they did, the crowd cheered them, and Rinala with the crowd.</p><p class="western">Raubahn nodded to the Sultana, then turned to the crowd and flung his arms wide. “Hark you, souls of flame, drawn to the bosom of the desert, where the fire burns brightest and shall rage forevermore! Where since antiquity, under the sage and judicious rule of the Ul Dynasty, we have wrought sand into gold! Where by the Grace and Glory of Nald’thal have our brave sons and daughters flourished and prospered – I speak of Ul’dah!”</p><p class="western">Rinala squealed, overcome with patriotic pride and joy. She listened to the rest of Raubahn’s speech, of those lost at Carteneau, of the people’s duty to the future, with brimming eyes and a full heart. At length, the General turned and knelt to the Sultana. “Your Grace.”</p><p class="western">“Raubahn,” returned Nanamo, and he bore her up on his arm until all could behold her. “People of Ul’dah! I, Nanamo, seventeenth in the line of Ul, address you. Much has been made of the wealth of Ul’dah. Yet those who measure that wealth in coins and carats are gravely deceived. For the true wealth of Ul’dah lies in the health, happiness, and hopes of her people. Beloved subjects, I bid you raise aloft the torch of Ul’dah, that her Flames might serve as a beacon for all Eorzea to see!”</p><p class="western"><em>Yes, yes! </em>Rinala cried in her heart. It was all true, all of it! It was what she fought for, what had inspired her down her current path.</p><p class="western">“For Victory and Fortune, stride fearless into the inferno, for we are by fire reborn!” Raubahn cried, and as the crowd cheered again, turned and walked back into the Royal Palace with Nanamo still on his arm.</p><p class="western">“Fancy meeting you again,” said a young, haughty, <em>smug</em> voice, and Rinala immediately began edging away through the crowd, her tail lashing. She wouldn’t let the teenage Elezen ruin this moment for her, she couldn’t! She’d let Tam deal with it, he didn’t seem to mind, but oh! She already disliked the youth, so very much. And it seemed entirely possible she’d have to see him at the Limsa Lominsa ceremony as well. <em>Why was he so interested in them?</em></p><p> </p><p class="western">Rinala caught up with Thancred in the front hall after the mission debriefing, after Tam and R’nyath had returned with a Roegadyn named Biggs and a Lalafell named Wedge. “Hello!”</p><p class="western">“Hello,” he said, absently, but smiling at her.</p><p class="western">She tilted her head curiously. “Thinking about something?”</p><p class="western">“Hmm? Oh, pay me no mind… Something’s come up in my investigation, and I’m wondering how to proceed…”</p><p class="western">She nodded sagely. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Mayhap Y’shtola can help. Is that a new necklace? I hadn’t seen it before.”</p><p class="western">He blinked and hesitated, just the tiniest bit. “Yes, yes, it’s quite new.”</p><p class="western">“Can I see it-?” She leaned over, one hand raised to her collarbone shyly; she might touch it if he let her, it would be the closest she’d ever been to him-</p><p class="western">“<em>No</em>.” He reached up to cover it protectively, something wary and almost hostile in his face. Rinala drew back as if he’d slapped her, and they stared at each other for an instant. Then he seemed to recover himself and offered her a little smile. “No, I’d rather you didn’t. But thank you for noticing.”</p><p class="western">She managed a confused smile in return. “Okay. You’re welcome. I was going to get food, but if you’re thinking about things, would you like me to bring you something? Then you don’t have to go anywhere…”</p><p class="western">“Thank you, but I’m quite all right. You go on, my dear. I’ll eat when I’m hungry.”</p><p class="western">“Okay,” she said, and left, a little more quickly than normal. Something in his smile hadn’t seemed quite sincere…</p><p> </p><p class="western">They all met outside of Gridania, ready to ride to Little Solace, each mounted on their new, Grand Company-issued chocobos. Except Tam. “Finally, you can all keep up with me,” Tam mock-grumbled. “What took you so long?”</p><p class="western">“Chocobos are expensive! My family couldn’t afford one!” Rinala protested.</p><p class="western">“I like my own feet on the ground,” Chuchupa grumbled. “Rather have ’em on solid earth, or a swaying deck, not hanging off an overgrown bird.”</p><p class="western">“I’m new to Eorzea,” Achiyo said. “Horse-bir- chocobos weren’t a priority.”</p><p class="western">“So where’s yer chocobo?” Chuchupa demanded.</p><p class="western">Tam shrugged, with a strange sigh. “I didn’t get a chocobo. It’s just my luck, I suppose. Or fate. The creatures just seem to follow me wherever I go…”</p><p class="western">“I don’t understand…” Achiyo began, then stopped as Tam whistled and out of the woods stepped a beautiful ice-coloured equine with a single horn on its head. “A unicorn? That’s what they’re called, yes? How lovely!” Rinala, too, exclaimed in delight.</p><p class="western">“Of course the Elezen gets a unicorn,” Chuchupa said.</p><p class="western">Tam shook his head. “I tell you, they can’t leave me alone. But enough of that. She loves me, so I’d better treat her well. Little Solace, was it? That’s a few hour- bells ride, so we’d best be off.”</p><p class="western">“I’ve never been there,” Achiyo said. “I look forward to it!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Wait,” Chuchupa said. “We have to… dance…? Like, actually? I thought that guy was kiddin’!”</p><p class="western">“Leave it to me!” Rinala sang, twirling elegantly. “I can do it!”</p><p class="western">“All walking ones have to dance if walking ones want to talk,” the little sylph said firmly, but it seemed to be holding back giggles.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa groaned long and loud. “I hate ye all.”</p><p class="western">“I’m totally ready!” Yda proclaimed. “Papalymo, you better be ready, too!”</p><p class="western">“Oh dear,” Achiyo said. “I’m afraid I’ll trip over my own feet… Rinala, please help me!” She’d rarely had time for dancing in her past, and the dances in her… homeland were very different from dances here, anyway…</p><p class="western">Tam snickered. “Just move your feet rhythmically. There’s nothing to it.”</p><p class="western">“Says the preternaturally graceful Elezen,” Achiyo retorted.</p><p class="western">“You’re graceful too,” Rinala assured her earnestly. “And you have rhythm. Don’t doubt yourself so! And don’t think too hard about it.”</p><p class="western">“Ain’t ye gonna praise my rhythm, too, dance queen?” Chuchupa said, fluttering her eyelashes at Rinala.</p><p class="western">“Ah, er, yes, but you didn’t seem interested-”</p><p class="western">“Doesn’t the word ‘assume’ make an ass out of ye and me?”</p><p class="western">“Hush,” Achiyo said, concentrating. Her dance was slow, but she could sort of imitate Rinala’s steps. Yda was somehow artlessly graceful, twirling and skipping happily, and even Papalymo was doggedly going through the motions. Rinala was lovely to watch, and she had no idea how Tam even did it.</p><p class="western">“I hate ye all,” Chuchupa muttered, shuffling with the rest of them in front of the sylphs.</p><p class="western">The sylphs beamed and giggled at them.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I’m glad that’s over,” Chuchupa said, in their bunks at the Hawthorne Hut. “My hair still feels sticky from that green goo!” While running about the catacombs of Toto-rak, Chuchupa had slipped from a sudden blast of wind and landed on her back in a puddle of the stuff that coated the lower labyrinth of the tunnels. She’d washed everything thoroughly, but apparently to no avail. “All that running about for no good purpose, and even that fighting was so boring. Except for the big bug at the end, the one the Ascian pulled out of his arse. I hope Minfilia has a more interesting mission when we get back.”</p><p class="western">“I’m sure she will,” Achiyo said. “But we succeeded, that’s important. If we had not… it doesn’t bear thinking about. I’m concerned about what Lahabrea said… What have we gotten into?”</p><p class="western">“Eh, shite would have gone down, we’d have saved everyone’s chestnuts in a different way, whatever. More importantly, Rin’s going back to her beloved <em>Than-Than</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, hush! Hush!” Rinala protested, blushing horribly and hiding her face in her blanket. The others laughed, though it was not unkind.</p><p class="western">“It’s a beautiful thing,” Achiyo assured her. “Love is wonderful, though I’ve never truly felt it myself. Not romantic love, at least.”</p><p class="western">“Nor I,” Chuchupa said. “Hope I don’t. Turns folk into fools.”</p><p class="western">“It looks more frustrating than fulfilling,” Tam said. “Though those are the words of an eternal bachelor. You seem the type to fall in love easily, though.”</p><p class="western">“Nnnnnn!” Rinala wailed, tail thrashing, and they laughed at her again.</p><p class="western">“I still haven’t seen much of him besides that time we worked with him in Thanalan,” Achiyo said. “Would you tell me more of him?”</p><p class="western">“Oh gods, don’t get her started,” Chuchupa said.</p><p class="western">“Well,” Rinala said shyly. “He’s – you’ve seen how beautiful he is, and how strong and quick in battle. He’s so terribly kind, but he can also be an awful awful tease – sometimes I almost hate him, he’s so frustrating! He seems nice, and then he seems mean, and the Echo told me he flirts with many girls, not just me… I get so confused… But he’s good at heart! He’s fighting so hard to protect everyone, and he doesn’t think he’s strong enough, and he just wants everyone to be happy!”</p><p class="western">“You’ve got it bad,” Tam commented.</p><p class="western">“I do!” Rinala wailed, and then sighed dreamily. “I want to go dancing with him. I imagine he’d be a good dancer. And to ride across Thanalan on chocobos together, the wind in our hair, and I want to feel him scratch my ears more, and just… nyahhhhh…”</p><p class="western">“And mayhap do some horizontal dancing too, no?” Chuchupa couldn’t help calling out</p><p class="western">Rinala looked at her, confused. “What does that mean? Dancing is-” And suddenly she figured out why Chuchupa was leering at her, and she squeaked and hid under her blankets; she was never coming out, no, no, never, mayhap she’d imagined how kissing him would feel, but she hadn’t gotten to- to <em>that</em>, but now that Chu mentioned it, wouldn’t it be amazing? She’d never experienced <em>that</em> before, but with Thancred- His finely muscled Hyuran body- Oh gods, now her body was on fire, she was never coming out from under her blanket or they’d see how badly she was blushing forever.</p><p class="western">“Chuchupa,” Achiyo scolded. “Those are lovely, harmless little dreams, Rinala, and I hope he fulfills them all and more. You are a kind, brave, lovely woman, and any man would be glad to have your esteem.”</p><p class="western">“Th-thanks,” Rinala mumbled. “I hope you’re right.”</p><p class="western">“Now let’s sleep,” Tam said, “so we can actually arrive in Thanalan in one piece tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Back at the Waking Sands, they had given their report and received a new assignment, that of investigating the Ascian, Lahabrea, whom they had met in Toto-rak. Minfilia had given them all of Thancred’s reports on Ascians in general, as he was attempting to track down the group as a whole, but since Lahabrea had shown such interest in the Crystal-bearers, the Crystal-bearers were going to show an interest in him.</p><p class="western">Except Chuchupa, who had been summoned by the Maelstrom to the frontlines at Carteneau for a few days. She grumbled half-heartedly, eager to fight but reluctant to leave, but Minfilia bade them all not to worry, as she would send R’nyath with their group. Apparently he had the Echo as well.</p><p class="western">In the evening, they met at the Pissed Peiste, the tiny tavern in Vesper Bay, for a time to relax and celebrate the conclusion of their mission. “Ahhh, the elixer of joy!” R’nyath exclaimed, settling into his chair at their table. “Good work, good drink, and beautiful people to share both with, life is grand.”</p><p class="western">Kekeniro chuckled. “I’m afraid that while my lass fits the latter description to a T, her absence means I cannot wholly commiserate with you, my friend.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, do tell us about her!” R’nyath said, as the serving maid brought them a round of drinks to begin. “I did not even know there was a woman in your life.”</p><p class="western">“Oh gods,” Chuchupa muttered, and buried her face in her drink and immediately ordered another with a wave of her hand.</p><p class="western">“I don’t talk much, that could be why,” the Lalafell said, looking into his drink solemnly. “But as you will… Her name’s Lilidi, and she’s a hunter; right now she’s gone to the Sagolii in search of challenging prey.”</p><p class="western">“Perhaps we will meet her in Little Ala Mhigo,” Rinala said, trying to remember her geography. “It’s not that far away, is it?”</p><p class="western">Kekeniro shrugged. “With all of Zanr’ak in between, perhaps farther than it looks on a map.”</p><p class="western">“She must be very brave, going on her own,” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">“Yes, she’s very brave,” Kekeniro said, smiling involuntarily. “And sweet, but with a spirit of flame and a temper to match.”</p><p class="western">“Ah, that I could love a woman with a spirit of flame!” R’nyath sighed, raising his mug in an impromptu toast. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to have a spirit of flame, and be available, would you?” he asked Achiyo with a teasing glance.</p><p class="western">“I’m afraid my aspect runs more towards water,” Achiyo answered. “I only know a little of your Eorzean gods, but I’ve been told my patron would be Nymeia, the Spinner.”</p><p class="western">“I can adapt,” R’nyath said instantly. “Mine own patron is Nophica! Do you like art? I know several painters in Gridania who would be honoured to capture your ethereal beauty.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo laughed and waved him away.</p><p class="western">“Really, you’re going to flirt with the leader of our group?” Kekeniro said disapprovingly. “Do recall that we must all work and fight together, and without distraction.”</p><p class="western">“I’m the leader?” Achiyo murmured in confusion.</p><p class="western">“Ah, so you suggest I should rather set my gaze upon our darling conjurer?” R’nyath answered, winking now at Rinala.</p><p class="western">“B-baka!” Rinala squeaked, trying to hide behind Achiyo’s chair. “Y-you’re worse than Thancred!”</p><p class="western">“I thought that was your type,” Tam drawled, and Rinala really turned crimson and hid under the table with her tail lashing.</p><p class="western">“Now, stop that,” said a firm, no-nonsense tone, and they all looked up to see Y’shtola standing with crossed arms and a slight frown. “Let us <em>all</em> enjoy ourselves, shall we?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, ma’am,” R’nyath said, with an innocent look. “As penance, I’ll buy us all round two.”</p><p class="western">“Round five for me, ha,” Chuchupa said. “All this talk o’ lovers and sweethearts makes me want to be sick more’n the ale.”</p><p class="western">Y’shtola snorted, but sat down on Rinala’s other side, between her and Tam, and gave Rinala a kind look.</p><p class="western">Rinala hadn’t drunk much in the way of strong spirits before, as most Gridanians drank beer, and she stared as Tam made his way through what seemed to her an extremely large tumbler of whiskey.</p><p class="western">He grinned at her. “Kitten wants a shot?”</p><p class="western">“What? No! I was just-”</p><p class="western">“What are you suggesting?” Achiyo scolded Tam.</p><p class="western">Tam shrugged and sipped some more. “New experiences, my young friends.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo ignored the Elezen and turned to Rinala. “Actually, there was something I was wondering about – why, or how, do you know the word ‘baka’? I haven’t heard anyone else say that since I left Doma.”</p><p class="western">“Doma? I thought ye were from Hingashi?” Chuchupa asked.</p><p class="western">“Yes, but I was in Doma most recently.”</p><p class="western">“Well, that’s easy,” Rinala said. “There were two siblings at Conjurer’s Fane whose parents were from Doma, and they called each other that all the time.”</p><p class="western">“Ah, I see,” Achiyo said, laughing.</p><p class="western">“And <em>I</em> was wondering… am I the youngest one in the group?” Rinala asked. “I know I’m really young – I’m nineteen – and I don’t want to be a burden.”</p><p class="western">“I’m twenty-seven,” Achiyo said. “You’re no burden. We couldn’t do this without you! What about you others?”</p><p class="western">“Twenty-nine,” Chuchupa said, belching.</p><p class="western">“Twenty-four,” Kekeniro said.</p><p class="western">“Twenty-eight,” Y’shtola said.</p><p class="western">“Twenty-fiiiive!” R’nyath sang out.</p><p class="western">Everyone looked at Tam, who was faintly but unmistakably smirking. “Taaaaam,” Rinala said. “I know you’re older, but you’re Elezen! They’re longer-lived anyway.”</p><p class="western">Tam snorted. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”</p><p class="western">“Come now,” R’nyath said. “Forties? Fifties? Your ungreyed hair suggests not sixty.”</p><p class="western">The smirk grew into an evil grin. “I think that’ll be my secret for now. Just enjoy your youth, I’m told you only get one.”</p><p class="western">Everyone looked at him in confusion, until Kekeniro turned quite deliberately to Achiyo. “If you don’t mind, I’m curious about your homeland. Would you tell us what it’s like?”</p><p class="western">“I suppose I could… Hingashi is a very green land, home to many ancient traditions…”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Achiyo and Tam met with the sun-haired youth near the cliff, and he gave them grim looks, though his words were courteous. “Thanks for coming, friends. ‘Tis no ordinary outsider who can gain the trust of the old bear. That’s why I wanted to meet you, to discuss something in private.”</p><p class="western">“Well, here we are,” Achiyo said, attempting to be pleasant. Rinala and R’nyath had stayed behind at Little Ala Mhigo, hoping to hear more from others who lived there.</p><p class="western">Wilred’s gaze sharpened to a glower. “Tell me… why are you snooping about? Did the Empire send you? Or someone else?”</p><p class="western">Tam snorted, and Achiyo stared at Wilred, open-mouthed. Did he not know what the Empire had done to Doma? What they threatened to do to Hingashi?</p><p class="western">But those burning brown eyes… so much defiance there, so much passion… she could respect the young man, even if he was completely wrong about her.</p><p class="western">His lip curled. “Coeurl got your tongue? Hmph, no matter. Whoever it is you work for, your meddling ends here. Get them!” Half a dozen other Ala Mhigan men jumped from behind a rock and attacked them, with old swords, lances, brassknuckles. “I won’t let you foil our plan!”</p><p class="western">Achiyo had her shield out, but Tam had skipped the defensive and was already moving to attack, smacking the boys in vulnerable spots until they dropped their weapons and fell back.</p><p class="western">Wilred’s expression had turned to apprehension. “Y-you’re stronger than you look…” Then the fire reignited. “This changes nothing! Threaten us, beat us bloody all you like… but nothing short of death can make us give up our fight! We’re going to obtain the power to bring down the Empire, and with it we’ll reclaim our homeland!” He waved to his followers and fled, not back to the settlement, but further into the waste.</p><p class="western">Achiyo watched him go. “He does not seem wicked… I hope for his sake that death does not come as quickly as his oaths fall from his lips.”</p><p class="western">“Aye,” Tam said. “He could be a fine leader, once he grows up a… decade or so.”</p><p class="western">“A decade? Is that how slow Elezen perceive time?” Achiyo asked, amused. There had been few Elezen in Hingashi, and she knew as little of them as Eorzeans knew of Au Ra.</p><p class="western">“To be honest, I don’t know,” Tam said.</p><p class="western">Achiyo gave him a confused look, but filed away that thought for later. “Let us return to speak with Gundobald.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When Stars Go Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final WoL bios:</p><p><a href="http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/Screenshot-58036-Copy.png">Vivienne Urselmert</a> is a Duskwight DRK from Gelmorra, trying to change the way people see Duskwights by doing powerful deeds. Unfortunately, she’s a cold and prickly person whose only real friend is Aentfryn. Determined to forge her own path through life regardless of what anyone else tells her.<br/>Main glam: Omicron fending gear, Cronus Lux<br/>Favourite mount: Ginga, SDS Fenrir</p><p><a href="http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/aentfryn.png">Aentfryn Zwynswaensyn</a> was the product of me trying to see just how bad a name I could make given Sea Wolf naming conventions. A cranky SCH in his 40’s who’s found companionship in the only other person around to not give a sh*t about organizations, causes, or any of that stupid young-person stuff. Apparently doesn’t notice that he’s just as involved. Loves animals.<br/>Main glam: Wolf Robe<br/>Favourite mount: Magitek Armour, Griffon</p><p>Bonus: <a href="http://www.adhemlenei.com/illinia/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/lilidi.png">Lilidi</a>, Kekeniro's girlfriend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 3: When Stars Go Out</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I can’t believe that great lout of a Roegadyn,” Chuchupa fumed. “All that vague talk o’ ‘Tidus’, that useless make-work… I should’ve bashed his knee in! He’d’ve done a lot more blubbering then!”</p><p class="western">“I honestly did not notice he was saying ‘Tidus’ and not ‘Titan’,” Achiyo admitted reluctantly. “I am sorry, Chuchupa – had I known, I would have cut him short.”</p><p class="western">“On the other hand, I was very entertained,” Tam said. “I wondered what he would do next, and how soon Chuchupa would lose her mind.”</p><p class="western">“Oooh, don’t tease her!” Rinala scolded. “I’d rather keep my tail attached!”</p><p class="western">“Aye, ye’d best watch yer knees, Elezen,” Chuchupa growled, a hand on her axe. “I’m in no mood for more nonsense.”</p><p class="western">“I for one knew something was off, but we had nothing else to go on…” Y’shtola sighed. “At least now we are on the right path. Though I would it had not taken an entire day to reach it.”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa waved. “Oi, ye’ll need to keep up if we’re to make it to Costa by nightfall!”</p><p class="western">But when they came over a ridge and within sight of the bay, Achiyo’s feet stopped moving of their own accord. She had never been this far north on the island of Vylbrand, and the white sands, the tropical teal waters, the brilliant green vegetation, all bathed in the rosy light of the lowering sun, were all a sight to behold.</p><p class="western">“Did you not hear your friend?” came a sharp female voice from behind her, and Achiyo turned to see a Duskwight Elezen woman in black armour, and a male Roegadyn in plain grey robes with a small glowing fairy sitting on his shoulder. “’Tis folly to linger. If you get caught in a buffalo stampede, I am certainly not going to save you.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo bowed politely. “Very well. I shall take responsibility for my own folly. But I have never been to Costa del Sol, and was overcome by the view…”</p><p class="western">Y’shtola had noticed Achiyo falling behind, and those who accosted her. “So I take it you have reconsidered our proposal?”</p><p class="western">“Nay,” said the Duskwight. “We are searching to confront Titan on our own terms.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t care what you or the Lalafell in the Shroud have to say,” the Roegadyn said. “I will not babysit you Scions in your mad quixotic ventures.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Y’shtola tilted her head, apparently completely unconcerned by their rejection. “Have it as you will. But we </span>
  <span>
    <em>will</em>
  </span>
  <span> confront Titan, and the heroes who felled Ifrit will probably not care whether you attend or not.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“So you four are the ones who killed Ifrit,” said the Duskwight woman. “Perhaps looks can be deceiving.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo saw Chuchupa start to snarl and Rinala start to turn red, and decided to intervene. “I beg your pardon, but I believe it was you who said we should not stop on the road. Perhaps we can continue to Costa del Sol and introduce ourselves there?”</p><p class="western">“I hardly see the point, but since that is our destination, I cannot deny you,” said the Duskwight, and they continued.</p><p class="western">Once they had arrived at the resort, Y’shtola set about seeing for their accommodations, while the others met at the aetheryte prior to going to the Flying Shark for a meal. “Let us begin again,” Achiyo said to the odd pair. “My name is Achiyo Kensaki.”</p><p class="western">“Everyone knows who you are, Au Ra,” said the Roegadyn. “Everyone in La Noscea, at least. Hard to miss the horns.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>Achiyo suppressed a sigh of irritation. Eorzea might be filled with free spirits, but it had become apparent to her that a lot of those free spirits were either rude, racist, whether intentionally or not, or both. Only the Scions seemed truly accepting of her race. “Very well, and you are?”</span>
</p><p class="western">“…Aentfryn Zwynswaensyn,” the Roegadyn said after a moment’s pause, and Chuchupa burst out laughing heartily.</p><p class="western">“Poor sod, saddled with a name like that!” she howled.</p><p class="western">“It sounds like an ordinary Sea Wolf name?” Rinala queried.</p><p class="western">“Heheh, hardly,” Chuchupa said, and the Roegadyn – Aentfryn – brought out his codex before she could say another word, Miasma swirling in his hand.</p><p class="western">“Not another word, or I’ll fight you, woman,” he growled.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa’s laughter had died to snickers. “I’ll take ye on, no contest. It’s only a just reward for mocking Princess here!”</p><p class="western">The Duskwight unsheathed an enormous black sword from her back and swung it down between the two; it thudded into the sand between them with a hefty weight, and its edge burned with a dark flame. Achiyo’s own sword suddenly felt like a toy, at her side – no, she couldn’t think that way, her sword did its job perfectly. It simply had a different use than that massive hunk of metal. “Cease this pointless quarrel or you will both regret it,” the Duskwight commanded, and Aentfryn put away his codex with a sour look. “I am Vivienne Urselmert, if such information interests you.” She had very dark skin and black hair to go with her black armour – she would blend completely into a dark night, Achiyo considered.</p><p class="western">“I’m Tam Salmaiire,” Tam said. “The small angry one is Chuchupa, and the quiet one is Rinala.”</p><p class="western">“Tam Salmaiire?” Vivienne said, giving him an intent stare. “That is not an Elezen name.”</p><p class="western">“No shite,” Tam said pleasantly. “But it’s mine. It seems you’ve already met Y’shtola?”</p><p class="western">“We have indeed,” Vivienne said, after another intent stare. “More than once, the Scions have attempted to recruit us. But we have no interest in joining that organization. I take it you have been sucked in?”</p><p class="western">“We have, and proud of it!” Rinala burst out, tail standing up. “They’re good people, doing good work for Eorzea. You’re so judgmental! What is your problem!?”</p><p class="western">“You call me judgmental!?” Vivienne cried. “Little ignorant girl! My people-”</p><p class="western">“Things seem very tense,” Tam said. “If you don’t all sit down this instant and order food, I’ll go drown myself.”</p><p class="western">“No, don’t drown, I beg you!” Rinala cried, now distressed on Tam’s account as well as her own.</p><p class="western">“Then sit!”</p><p class="western">“An excellent idea,” Achiyo said, attempting to regain control of the situation, and wondering when Y’shtola would return.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Once they’d all gotten some nourishment into their bodies, it turned out that everyone was a lot more pleasant. Y’shtola had joined them. “Yes, both I and Yda and Papalymo attempted to recruit them, for they both have the power of the Echo. But we will never force any to join us against their will. How should we?” Rinala beamed at her.</p><p class="western">“Indeed,” Vivienne said. “I have more important things to attend to, such as assisting my comrades in Issom-Har. And Aentfryn has had enough of organized companies since the Calamity.”</p><p class="western">“I thought we agreed not to speak of it,” Aentfryn said with a glower, to which Vivienne flipped a careless hand. “So you must be the healer of the group,” Aentfryn said to Rinala, turning to ignore his companion. “I see your staff.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I am,” Rinala said. “I’m not very experienced, but I practice as hard as I can.”</p><p class="western">“That is good. Has anyone died yet?”</p><p class="western">“N-no! I try my hardest not to let that happen!”</p><p class="western">“Hmm. Good. Raise spells are finicky. A sennight ago I had to raise Urselmert-”</p><p class="western">“I was defending him against a pack of voidsent, thank you,” Vivienne retorted.</p><p class="western">“<span>Peace,” Aentfryn said. “If you intend to face Titan, you may very well require such last-ditch contingencies. Only know that it must be done quickly, before your fallen comrade’s aether disperses.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>And if I die, you may be sure I won’t get any deader if it doesn’t work,” Tam pointed out with a smirk. </span></p><p class="western">“<span>No! You can’t die. I won’t let you!” Rinala cried.</span></p><p class="western">“We will work together to ensure that no one dies,” Achiyo said calmingly. “But mistakes happen, and we may come across an enemy we cannot defeat without sacrifice. If that happens, ’tis good to remember that they can still be saved. Thank you, Aentfryn.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>The Roegadyn looked away. “Enough stupid children get themselves killed adventuring. Makes unnecessary work for the rest of us. Don’t be stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="western">“<span>We shall do our best,” Achiyo said. “Though I’m told there’s a fine line between bravery and stupidity.”</span></p><p class="western">“<span>Aye,” Tam said with a grin. “I dance that line as far as I can. Every year that passes, the side of stupidity becomes more alluring.”</span></p><p class="western">“You are the absolute worst type of adventurer,” Aentfryn growled. “I hate you already. Do your job properly or you’ll get no heals from me or Eos.” Tam laughed.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Their journey took them to Camp Tranquil in the South Shroud, to steal giant tortoise eggs – technically poaching, and therefore quite wrong, but that was what Captain Whiskaet and Landanel commanded them to do, or else they would never reach Titan. She didn’t understand it, but she did as she was told – if Achiyo or Tam thought it was wrong enough to protest, they would surely say something. From thence they traveled all the way to the village of the Miqo’te U tribe in Southern Thanalan, to speak to the nunh there. Rinala was a little apprehensive at first. Sun Seekers had different family units than Moon Keepers, and while she didn’t want to be noticed at all, she was nervous that she would be noticed and…. criticized, or something. But Sun Seekers would recognize that Moon Keepers were different, wouldn’t they?</p><p class="western">She hadn’t been so nervous around R’nyath, but he was a tia. Nunh tended to be more bossy, more conservative. And especially with the U tribe being so isolated, U’odh Nunh might be more conservative than most. And Y’shtola wasn’t around to reassure her with her no-nonsense words and stubborn looks, or Yda to pep her up with buoyant energy.</p><p class="western">She needn’t have worried. Whether or not U’odh Nunh was conservative or not, Achiyo and Vivienne took point in the conversations and were completely adept at unconsciously keeping attention away from her. With much purring and growling, the Miqo’te informed them of their prey, and assigned them a guide for the first stage of their mission – a tiny Lalafell with sword and bow, who introduced herself, with a proud tilt to her head, as Lilidi.</p><p class="western">Tam narrowed his eyes at her. “You wouldn’t happen to be romantically entangled with a man named Kekeniro, would you?”</p><p class="western">“Hmph, so he’s actually made some friends who aren’t me? I’m shocked.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, he’s joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, along with the four of us,” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">“We don’t know him very well yet,” Rinala said, still feeling shy of the diminutive huntress. “But he did mention you are very beautiful, and that you had a spirit of fire.”</p><p class="western">Lilidi smiled, a surprisingly sweet smile for how bluntly she’d spoken before. “He would, though my aether technically tends towards wind. He’s such a darling.”</p><p class="western">“We look forward to working with him more,” Achiyo said politely. “And it’s a pleasure to be working with you now.”</p><p class="western">“Then maybe this won’t be as tedious as U’odh made it out to be,” Lilidi said. “If Kekeniro likes you, you must be skilled. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him, and it’ll be some time more before I leave this place. I’m learning so much here. If you see him before I do, tell him all is well.”</p><p class="western">“We will,” Rinala said, squealing internally. “He’ll be happy!”</p><p class="western">“He’d better. All right, let’s go find some duneskimmers!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Huh, there’s a dragon,” Tam said, shading his eyes and peering through the jungle to the skies. “Is that your problem, Ms. Brayflox?”</p><p class="western">“Yes! Yes! Nastywicked dragon make nest in Longstop, gobbies flee.”</p><p class="western">“Have you tried talking to it?”</p><p class="western">“Ye can’t talk to dragons,” Chuchupa snorted. “They do what they like, and bugger all else. Not sure most of ’em can even speak.”</p><p class="western">Tam frowned. “Really? That’s unfortunate. All the ones I know are perfectly capable of speech. Have you tried, though?”</p><p class="western">“Brayflox make shrillscream when flee, dragon make angryroar. No talk! No talk!”</p><p class="western">“Right, I’ll give it a go once we catch up with it.” Tam began to make his way confidently through the thick undergrowth. “This might all be solved with words instead of stabbing, for once.”</p><p class="western">“I… don’t understand anything that’s going on,” Achiyo said to Rinala. “Do you?”</p><p class="western">“Not really,” Rinala said. “Tam’s being weird again. I guess we’ll find out once we get there. I hope I don’t have to try raising him from the dead…”</p><p class="western">They caught up with Tam, Vivienne, and Aentfryn outside a large cave. Rumblings and snortings told them the dragon was within, but the three of them were arguing.</p><p class="western">“You’re really going to talk to it?” Rinala asked Tam anxiously, butting into the argument in her concern. “What I’ve heard of dragons is that they aren’t very nice.”</p><p class="western">Tam looked genuinely confused. “You’ve been hearing about the wrong ones, then. Maybe this one’s a jerk, but you never know.”</p><p class="western">“You’re…” Vivienne pinched the bridge of her nose as if he was giving her a headache. “Where did you say you were from?”</p><p class="western">Tam snorted. “I didn’t.”</p><p class="western">Vivienne glared. “None of that. You might get off on playing the mysterious lunatic, but I don’t have time or patience for that. If you’re not from Eorzea, that’s fine, I don’t care. But when your ignorance endangers your companions, when they begin to doubt your commitment to the land they’re fighting with all their strength to protect, it’s time to get out or stop being selfish.”</p><p class="western">Tam’s mismatched eyes had flashed at ‘ignorance’, but his face, set in unwonted seriousness, didn’t change. “Then once we’ve dealt with this dragon, maybe I’ll tell you some of it.”</p><p class="western">“Then it’ll be happenin’ soon,” Chuchupa pointed out, axe at the ready. “Here it comes!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">On the beach of Costa del Sol, under a warm but clouded night sky, the six of them dug their feet into the sand. It was going to get in her tail and she’d have to brush it for an hour afterwards, but it felt nice in her toes. She envied Achiyo her scaled tail, a little. “Where to begin,” Tam murmured, his deep voice even deeper in the darkness.</p><p class="western">Achiyo looked at him, though she could barely see him, silhouetted against the torches of the Costa resort. “I could always tell you were different. Things you knew, things you didn’t know…”</p><p class="western">“Ye’re a smug-ass bastard about it,” Chuchupa said bluntly. “More’n even me. It’s been startin’ to piss me off. So – out wi’ et. Where’re ye from?”</p><p class="western">“The name wouldn’t mean anything to you, I think,” Tam said. “When I first arrived, I tried to tell people, but no one knew. I’m from Torakedma, I suppose you could say, from the Nunathoemlen in the Adhemlenei…”</p><p class="western">“What strange names,” Rinala said. “They’re very pretty.”</p><p class="western">“If you say so,” Tam said. “I couldn’t tell you how I came here, only that I did. I woke up in the middle of the Black Shroud with no idea where I was and little recollection of my immediate past.” He was silent for a moment. “I also wonder if something was lost, coming here.”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean?” Rinala asked. “What kind of something?”</p><p class="western">“I was considered maverick at home, sure. But here… it’s a struggle to remember what ‘normal’ is, to not go too far outside the lines. Sometimes I wonder if I died and this is all just an elaborate illusion before my brain shuts down entirely. Or a twisted afterlife.”</p><p class="western">“Twisted?” Aentfryn grumbled.</p><p class="western">Tam’s voice had a pout in it. “You come from a land where the entire population is kalmaei and unicorns, and farther away dragons and griffons, and come to a place with about ten different kinds of bipeds of various small sizes and the dragons, griffons, and unicorns <em>don’t</em> use vocal speech… Not to mention the magic, the airships, and the talking crystals? This is not my definition of normal.”</p><p class="western">“So you can talk to dragons, where you come from,” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">“Do you actually live side-by-side with them?” Vivienne asked skeptically.</p><p class="western">“Most certainly. Dragons are relatively peaceful, even if they’re more cranky than the other species, and they were great allies to the kalmaei in our ancient war against the lugwuarthei…”</p><p class="western">“What is kalmaei?” Rinala asked. “Is that what you call Elezen? What’s lu… er, lu…”</p><p class="western">“Lugwuarthei are our ancient enemy, the shadowbeasts, I suppose you might call them. I think they’ve been eradicated, happily. The kalmaei are the people shaped like me. But I’m not an Elezen. I think we’re rather different. For one thing… how old do Elezen live to be?”</p><p class="western">“We can live over a hundred, if no accidents happen,” Vivienne said.</p><p class="western">“I’m over five thousand, and no sign of slowing down,” Tam said quietly. “We just don’t die, if no ‘accidents’ happen.”</p><p class="western">“Five thousand and he still has the maturity of someone a thousandth that age,” Chuchupa snarked.</p><p class="western">Tam laughed. “It’s one way to keep things interesting. But when I tell you it’s been a very long time since I was part of… a team, that I’ve never been considered a… hero, that it’s difficult for me to trust people or feel close to them… I hope that explains why I’ve continued to be standoffish after all this time. And will probably continue to be so in the future, though I’ll make an effort to be less smug about it.”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” Achiyo said softly. “You must be incredibly lonely.”</p><p class="western">Tam snorted. “Hardly. I had my apprentice, and a few friends, and my parents. To clarify, then: I find it difficult to get close to anyone <em>new</em>. And in what for me is the blink of an eye.” She heard him shrug. “So what now? What do you want from me? If you’d rather be rid of me, tell me so. I don’t mind.”</p><p class="western">“It’s enough to know what you’ve told us, at least for me,” Achiyo said. “I do hope you come to trust us as your friends. I’ve enjoyed journeying with you, and your wisdom and experience has been a boon to us all.”</p><p class="western">“His what?” Chuchupa asked, unimpressed.</p><p class="western">“If you say so,” Tam said, sounding unconvinced. “Even after I’ve just confessed that I don’t like hero teams?”</p><p class="western">“We still need you, if you’re willing to help,” Rinala said. “Besides, what else would you do?”</p><p class="western">“What I normally do. Wander the land up and down until I know it like the back of my hand. Help those I come across in the little problems of life, things I can handle on my own.”</p><p class="western">“Do you want to go?” Achiyo asked.</p><p class="western">Tam was silent. “I hadn’t planned to yet. I’m curious to know what happens next.”</p><p class="western">“I’m glad,” Rinala said. “I hope you stay. Even though you’re a jerk sometimes.”</p><p class="western">Tam laughed. “I’m Tatamkanai, by the way.”</p><p class="western">“You’re what?” Vivienne said.</p><p class="western">“My true name. So you can stop bitching about my secrets.”</p><p class="western">“I think I’ll keep calling you Tam. Or bastard.”</p><p class="western">“Suits me fine.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">This was it. They were as ready as they could be, and all that was left was to find the heart of the kobold lair. Y’shtola raised her hands towards the aetheryte, feeling its counterpart through the distance and stone and aether that separated and bound them. In moments they’d jump through and attempt to stop the ritual that summoned Titan.</p><p class="western">Rinala’s heart was already pounding, and she was afraid it would only get worse. It wasn’t just stage fright, even though she’d already helped fight Ifrit and survived. She didn’t know what to expect, whether they’d appear in the midst of a sea of kobolds or if they’d be too late and come face-to-face with Titan himself… She really hoped they wouldn’t have to fight Titan. Not because she doubted her ability to shield and to heal, but what description they could obtain from the Company of Heroes was terrifying. “Don’t get punched,” Captain Whiskaet had warned them with special emphasis. “Lost four men to just one of that monster’s punches. If the blow doesn’t kill you, the impact on the other end will.”</p><p class="western">But no matter what else, they couldn’t allow Titan to break free and rampage down to Camp Overlook, Camp Bronzelake and beyond. She couldn’t hide behind Achiyo and Tam’s leadership, or even follow Aentfryn’s lead in healing. She had to pull her weight despite her shaking hands and quick breathing. And if no one got hurt, she might even pull out her black mage staff and cast ice at it.</p><p class="western">Y’shtola, her task done, caught her eye and put a comforting hand on her shoulder with a slight smile. Rinala felt her breathing come a little more under control as she gave a smile back. Y’shtola had been doing this sort of thing for ages. The others were all experienced. Rinala wasn’t yet ready to die for Eorzea, but she was definitely ready to fight alongside them.</p><p class="western">Tam had already gone through the aetheryte’s portal. Chuchupa was right behind him, and Vivienne and Aentfryn weren’t about to be last. Rinala couldn’t push past them, but she was as close as she could be – they might need her help immediately.</p><p class="western">She popped out in a large open space, just behind the others, lit weirdly by the light of orange lava far below. It was dreadfully hot and she felt sweat break out on the back of her neck, on her collarbone. The kobolds hissed dreadfully at them. “Overdwellers! Invaders from above!!” “They have defiled Titan’s sacred sanctuary – trespassed, violated, defiled!” “Overdwellers must leave! Overdwellers must fly!”</p><p class="western">One with a particularly ornate mask squeaked louder than the rest. “Brothers and sisters, fear not! Their fate shall be decided by the Lord of Crags! Hear me, overdwellers! You and your treacherous brethren must be held to account for the breaking of the covenant! You shall be the first to face judgement! Then Limsa Lominsa and her oathbreakers – liars, betrayers, oathbreakers!”</p><p class="western">“What are they talking about?” Achiyo asked in a low voice.</p><p class="western">“Best not to ask right now,” Chuchupa said. “We’re about to get company.”</p><p class="western">The kobolds were chanting now, and the rocks were trembling. Rinala looked around, eyes wide, tail slightly fluffed. Maybe she wasn’t as ready for this as she thought.</p><p class="western">Titan burst from within a massive boulder and flexed, roaring, before charging at them. Achiyo shouted, flashing her light at him, distracting him from the others, who jumped to attack his flanks. The Au Ra danced backwards, keeping an inch away from those hefty blows, any of which would crumple her armour like foil and shatter her sword and shield like ice.</p><p class="western">The giant was six meters tall and looked like he weighed as much as a castle. The ground was vibrating beneath her feet, and the edges of the stone table on which they stood were crumbling beneath the abuse and falling a long, long way down into the lava. But he wasn’t looking at her. She <em>could</em> do this. She raised her staff, protecting them all. Tam had an advantage with his lance, able to stab higher than most of the others. Chuchupa cursed and used the elez- <em>kalma</em> as a springboard to punch Titan in the spine with her oversized brassknuckles. Vivienne’s gigantic sword made whooshing noises as it cleaved through the air, and Aentfryn was casting Miasma as his fairy cast mysterious fey healing spells.</p><p class="western">Then Titan threw back his head and roared, flexing again. Warm-up was over, it seemed. Rinala gripped her staff tighter, her tail lashing, eyes shining. She was ready. Her stage fright was done. Thancred would be proud of her!</p><p class="western">Chuchupa’s blow shivered part of Titan’s skin, revealing something yellow and glowing. “Oi! That looks like a weak spot! Get ‘im!” She tumbled away, rolling and springing to her feet by Achiyo.</p><p class="western">How useless would it to be to throw stones at a stone giant? She settled for Aero, trying to make it as strong as possible while keeping it away from her friends. Tam and Vivienne had gone for the crack Chuchupa made, biting away bits of his body. Titan roared and flailed, spinning around to them, but Achiyo now attacked the vulnerable spot, Chuchupa striking Titan’s leg.</p><p class="western">Titan growled, making a strange, non-attacking gesture with a hand, and suddenly the stones themselves rose up and swallowed Aentfryn, who vanished with a cry of surprise. Rinala squeaked and cast another Aero, trying to blow the stones away. Titan was winding up, he was going to punch the pile of rocks and kill Aentfryn instantly!</p><p class="western">Tam and Chuchupa threw themselves at the stone prison, breaking it open and hauling Aentfryn away from the heap of stones as swiftly as they could. Just in time – Titan swung, and a bolt of rocks and dust hurtled towards the heap of stones, and the ground shivered. When the dust cleared again, there was a huge groove in the ground where the stones had been. Rinala squeaked again and cast unnecessary heals on all of them; Eos was doing so as well.</p><p class="western">“A little more!” Achiyo cried. “Vivienne, he’s turning to me again!”</p><p class="western">“I have it!” Vivienne cried, lifting her massive sword and plunging it with all its weight and her strength into the glowing crystal.</p><p class="western">Titan roared as Vivienne struck his deathblow, collapsing into a pile of orange aether and dispersing. Rinala let out a cry of delight and her tail stood straight up. They’d done it! Elation surged through her, making her giddy. She could have grown wings.</p><p class="western">Most of the kobolds screamed and fled, their emotions directly the opposite. Their leader turned back briefly. “The crimes of the overdwellers shall never be forgiven! Never be forgotten! No, no, never! ‘Twas your kind who broke the covenant! We have acted only in defense of our lands! Cease your aggression, or never will there be peace! Until our dying breaths, we shall defy you – deny, decry, defy!” Then the leader followed the rest.</p><p class="western">She could hardly concentrate on anything now, so excited was she. But she did notice Vivienne knelt to pick up something – an orange crystal, one which looked the same as the ones Rinala already carried. “Interesting.” Her eyes spaced out for a second, and Rinala wondered – was she having a vision like the ones that they themselves had had? She said she had the Echo too, didn’t she?</p><p class="western">“Rinala can take that,” Tam said. “We’re collecting those.”</p><p class="western">Vivienne raised an eyebrow. “I have no need of it.” She dropped it in Rinala’s hands and turned away – they were stuck until Y’shtola came to get them, probably.</p><p class="western">At that moment, Y’shtola glimmered into being. “I feared I might arrive too late, but I see you had the matter well in hand. I have taken measures to ensure that we are not pursued, yet I cannot say how long they will hold.” She glanced around at the leftover scene of chaos. “Take your leave while the kobolds are still in disarray. I will follow anon. There is something I must investigate before I depart. I will teleport you to the aetheryte in Zelma’s Run, and we will rendezvous at Camp Bronze Lake. Agreed?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, thank you,” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">“Thanks!” Rinala chirped, beaming, still riding her victory high.</p><p class="western">Y’shtola turned to Vivienne and Aentfryn. “And I assume our alliance is complete.”</p><p class="western">“It certainly is,” Aentfryn said. “Though…” He looked at Vivienne.</p><p class="western">“We could not have done this alone,” Vivienne said, nodding. “It was a good alliance. Your new recruits are not disgraceful.”</p><p class="western">“I thank you for my life. We might see you in the future,” Aentfryn said, and to Rinala’s surprise, it didn’t sound grudging.</p><p class="western">Tam gave a low chuckle. Y’shtola shook her head and put out her hand to teleport them away.</p><p> </p><p class="western">They came out exactly where they’d gone in. “It’s done,” Vivienne said, breathing in the sweet night air of the mountain. The accompanying smile she made was almost invisible in the darkness, except to a Moon Keeper. “And folk will know a Duskwight was there.”</p><p class="western">“You’ve never smiled before,” Rinala said to her. “I like it!”</p><p class="western">Vivienne’s smile dropped again and she snorted. “You’re such a child.”</p><p class="western">Even that couldn’t dampen her spirits. “I know. But you’re right, we did it!”</p><p class="western">“Then we’ll be parting ways here,” Aentfryn said, and began to walk off without further farewell.</p><p class="western">“I wish you well,” Achiyo said, bowing to Vivienne. Vivienne bowed back briefly and began to follow Aentfryn.</p><p class="western">“Back to Camp Bronze Lake, then?” Chuchupa asked.</p><p class="western">“Yep.” Tam slung his spear on his back and began to whistle with his hands behind his head.</p><p class="western">It all felt a lot less grand than when they’d defeated Ifrit. But… more comfortable, Rinala mused. They were a proper team now. And they’d already had the victory celebrations beforehand, with the Company of Heroes. It was nice to just have a quiet moment to rejoice and catch their breath. She smiled at Achiyo and took her arm to walk back together.</p><p> </p><p class="western">They arrived at the harbour in Vesper Bay two days later, having taken a rest in Limsa Lominsa before taking the ferry back. The city had been no more busy than usual; it seemed that news of Titan had not been widespread. To avoid a panic, perhaps? They’d called Minfilia to let her know of their success, though Y’shtola was ahead of them there. While the Miqo’te scholar was continuing to monitor the kobolds and their crystals for a while, the four warrior Scions were to return to the Waking Sands to celebrate and be assigned their next task.</p><p class="western">But outside the Waking Sands was a small crowd, and uneasy murmurs reached their ears. “Was that screaming? Do I even want to know?” “What, are they wrestling a peiste in there!?”</p><p class="western">Anxiously, Rinala followed the others through the crowd. Tam pushed open the door carefully, alert for attacks, far wiser than she – she would have just run in heedlessly, trying to find out if Tataru, Yda, and Minfilia were all right. The crowd did not follow them, hanging back, still muttering.</p><p class="western">Tataru was not there, but her pen had been dropped on the floor, spattering a tiny sprinkling of burgundy ink across the stone tiles. Tam swung over the railing of the stairs, landing cat-light halfway down, and stealthily opened the door.</p><p class="western">Beyond, all was dark, all the lights were put out, and all was still. The stink of blood hung heavy in the air, and Rinala recoiled. This was… fresh. Still wet and slick on the floor, as she pressed close to Tam in fear. So many shadowy bodies… Then Tam lit a light, and they all cried out in horror.</p><p class="western">Everywhere they looked, dead Scions lay. The door guards, the visiting students of Baldesion, Hahribert the Ala Mhigan, Arenvald’s friends Aulie and A’aba, even Una Tayuun the off-kilter lady trying to remember her past with the Scions, even Liavinne, the archer who did odd jobs in the basement. And with them were Garleans, a very few Garleans. Some of the Scions had died fighting, taken by surprise, but fighting – but from their positions, many of them had been executed. Some of them with machinist bullets. The furniture was all knocked about, books strewn everywhere, smashed crates and lamps across the floor.</p><p class="western">“Kami…” Achiyo whispered. “How…”</p><p class="western">Tam frowned back at the entrance. “Indeed. I’m not liking the picture this is putting together…”</p><p class="western">Rinala whimpered, unable to form coherent words. She’d never seen death like this before. “Oh gods… gods… gods have mercy…” She choked back a heave of her stomach. The blood, both the sight and the smell, was turning her head.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa strode to the Antecedent’s office door and flung it open. “Those Garlean sons-of-bitches. How’d they get in here? How’d they know where the Scions were? Why’d they attack us anyway-” She stopped, and Rinala followed her gaze to a splash of green against the wall of Minfilia’s room. Noraxia, the sylph ambassador, was sprawled like a broken doll on the ground, but her chest still rose and fell.</p><p class="western">Rinala snatched her staff out to cast Cure, but Noraxia’s breathing didn’t change. She was too far gone to respond. Sometimes people’s aether was just too damaged to be healed. Then Rinala reeled as the Echo took hold of her, granting her horribly intense visions of what had transpired maybe twenty minutes ago.</p><p class="western">When she came back to herself, Noraxia no longer breathed. Rinala looked around at the others. Her own skin was naturally pale, a light blue-grey colour that tinged with pink when she blushed… but Achiyo and even Tam were paler than usual, though Tam tried not to show it. Only Chuchupa seemed grimly unshaken by what she’d seen.</p><p class="western">She wondered a little about Tam. To be so old, and yet not to have experienced worse than she’d seen… His was a peaceful world, wasn’t it? No, he’d said something about a war… Why was he so shocked, then?</p><p class="western">“So they took her prisoner,” Chuchupa said. “There’s hope yet. I guess. Maybe.”</p><p class="western">“They took several prisoners,” Achiyo said. “I saw Urianger and Tataru, and I think Papalymo. But… What about Yda?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, and what about Thancred?” Rinala burst out desperately. “Were they away on assignment? Y’shtola’s still safe, right?”</p><p class="western">“We could call them through the linkpearls, could we not?” Achiyo asked, a hand going to her ear.</p><p class="western">Tam lifted his own hand swiftly in warning. “It might be best not to. If they are prisoners, then the Garleans will learn of our survival – and possibly return to finish the job. Or it might cause trouble for our friends, regardless of their freedom.”</p><p class="western">“Ah, then I will not…” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">Rinala’s heart throbbed in her chest. She couldn’t stand not knowing if Thancred was a prisoner – in danger – on the run – hurt – even dying or dead! Yes, she knew he could very well take care of himself… but to not <em>know</em>… it hurt her dreadfully.</p><p class="western">“What do we do, then?” she asked timidly, clutching her aching heart.</p><p class="western">“First, we see to our fallen associates,” Tam said. “Take stock of who exactly has fallen here, and who is still unaccounted for. Find some way to bury them, or whatever you do for your last rites here, and then lie low and find out what the Garleans are up to.”</p><p class="western">“We’ve still got allies,” Chuchupa said. “We’ll find out what’s going on. And then thump those mother-”</p><p class="western">“We’ll rescue our friends,” Achiyo said. “That first.”</p><p class="western">“I wish the Garleans were gone,” Rinala said. She wanted to run out of this dark, blood-soaked place. “I wish they’d just leave Eorzea alone!”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa nodded. “Ye, and me, and a lotta people ’round here. We’ll do it eventually.” She punched a fist into an open palm. “And hopefully that eventually is soon, and I get to be involved. C’mon. We need to send for a cart from the lichyard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Knight and the Harpy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alphie, don’t weight-shame the wind goddess &gt;.&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: The Knight and the Harpy</p><p> </p><p class="western">The slain Scions had been buried, Noraxia’s body returned to her people. The timid, gentle man at the Church of Saint Adama Landama was revealed, by Alphinaud Leveilleur, to be named Cid Garlond – a Garlean engineer who had allied himself with the Eorzeans before the Calamity, or so Achiyo gathered from Chuchupa. Garlond was still recovering from his Calamity-induced amnesia, and still moved and spoke with uncertainty, almost as if in a dream, unless he discovered some mechanical puzzle to solve. Now they were off to the Northern Black Shroud to discover what had become of Cid’s marvelous lost airship, the Enterprise.<span></span></p><p class="western">Achiyo was marking the perimetre of camp early in the morning when she saw flickering lights in the distance, behind a cliff. That way led off to the rocky tangle of paths southwest of Fallgourd, and beyond that, the massive curved impossible piece of what the locals whispered to be Dalamud.</p><p class="western">She glanced back at camp. Alphinaud was writing, Cid was examining his tools, Tam was preparing breakfast, Chuchupa was sitting up and yawning, and Rinala… was not there at all. She set off in the direction of the lights.</p><p class="western">Behind the cliff she met a strange sight: Rinala brandishing an old thaumaturge’s staff, her feet apart, the energy of the void swirling around her hands. She was channeling Fire spell after Fire spell into clay golems as they blindly charged her. Her tail was steady with concentration and balance, but the tip was twitching. The young mage’s face was covered in a sheen of sweat, though the morning was cool, but from what Achiyo could see of her face, her teeth were set in determination and her eyes were fierce and mournful.</p><p class="western">“Do you need any help?” Achiyo asked quietly, not wanting to startle her, and Rinala shook her head, an angry set to her shoulders. She switched to Ice for a moment to regain her energy, then transposed back to Fire.</p><p class="western">When the last golem had crumbled under her magic, Rinala sheathed her Black staff on her back next to her White one. Her big blue eyes were anxious and petulant. “I didn’t mean for anyone to see that…”</p><p class="western">“<em>Gomen</em>, Rinala. I saw the light and I was curious.” She looked worriedly at the healer. “Forgive me if I’m rude, but why are you practicing Black Magic again? Are you all right? Do you want to talk?”</p><p class="western">Rinala wrapped her arms around herself, scuffing a rock with her toe. “I’m all right… I think. It’s just…” She took a deep, shuddering sigh. “You saw Noraxia’s Echo, too. The Empire was… completely ruthless, towards us, towards their own people. They’re cruel murderers, and I… I just feel my healing magic, Stone, Water, Air, isn’t enough to fight them with. I… I need the destructive elements too.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo stepped forward until she could give Rinala a careful hug. She wasn’t really comfortable with physical contact, but Rinala was, and she looked like she could use the comfort. The Miqo’te melted into her arms, her chin on her shoulder, still rambling. “They took our friends so easily, our strong Scion friends, and they couldn’t do a thing about it… Not even Thancred… Although we don’t know he was there, I guess. But he probably couldn’t do anything even if he was there. And if he couldn’t do anything, how can <em>I</em> do anything with just a rock?”</p><p class="western">Achiyo squeezed gently. “I know how you feel. My sword feels so fragile and small, my shield so thin, when I think about fighting the Empire directly. I won’t tell you not to keep practicing. But I know you don’t want to hurt anyone.”</p><p class="western">“Leaving the hurting up to you is cowardly, though, isn’t it?” Rinala muttered.</p><p class="western">Achiyo had to think for a moment. “Don’t rush to throw away your innocence,” she said finally. “I’m not sure you believe me, but you are no less important to the Scions because you loathe violence. We don’t want to see you break because you force yourself to hurt our enemies to… to fit in, or something like that. You are no coward. You stood beside us at Ifrit and Titan, and everything in between. Does… does that make sense?”</p><p class="western">Rinala sniffled a little. “Yes… Yes, it does. I’m sorry for worrying you.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo shook her head as she stepped back. “Don’t apologize. The Empire is cruel, and no one can fight it alone. It’s easy to feel overwhelmed. So keep practicing. Control over your powers gives you more control over your fate. The kami may guide our destiny, but you also have some say in it.”</p><p class="western">Rinala managed a smile. “I understand. Thanks, Achiyo. I won’t let you down.”</p><p class="western">“I know you won’t.” Achiyo smiled back. “…We should go back before Tam comes looking. Are you ready for breakfast?”</p><p class="western">Privately she wondered if Rinala was ready for this. She still had a choice. The Empire still didn’t have a clear idea of who the Scions were outside of the Waking Sands, as far as anyone knew. She could go back to Ul’dah, back to her parents, and live a normal life as a healer. She was only nineteen. She didn’t have to go through this difficult journey. Her love for Thancred would only sustain her so long.</p><p class="western">But if she’d turned back to Black magic… Under the fear and desperation, there was something stronger awakened in her than Achiyo had seen so far, something more grim and determined than a teenager had any right to be. She knew; she’d been that way herself. There was more endurance in that soft, innocent mind and body than they gave her credit for. She only hoped it wouldn’t end in tears.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Be careful,” Serpent commander Vortefaurt had said to Achiyo specifically. “They may take you for an enemy.”</p><p class="western">“Why’s that?” Tam asked.</p><p class="western">Vortefaurt had squinted suspiciously at Tam, but answered anyway. “The Ishgardians have been fighting Dravanians for nigh on a thousand years. They don’t involve anyone else in it, but nor do they allow anyone else near to them. Isolationist. Anyroad, your friend there looks Dravanian.”</p><p class="western">“I’m from Hingashi,” Achiyo had said, confused. “What does a Dravanian look like?”</p><p class="western">“Like a dragon,” Alphinaud had supplied, and then everything made sense.</p><p class="western">But what choice did they have but to venture into Coerthas in search of the Enterprise? Achiyo couldn’t very well stay behind, could she? Not when they might fail for lack of her sword and shield. She would simply have to keep going and attempt to convince them of her innocence on arrival.</p><p class="western">Coerthas was as frigid as the worst of Hingashi winters. Achiyo wondered how Alphinaud could stand to travel in his usual light clothing, which sacrificed covering in favour of style. He shivered but did not complain, even though it was several hours from the snowline to the Observatorium, where they might find records of the Enterprise’s passage.</p><p class="western">And the guards took one look at them all, took a second look at her under the hood of her cloak, and shouted an alarm. Achiyo did not draw her sword in the face of the half-dozen spears pointed at her, though Chuchupa, Tam, and Rinala reached for their weapons. Aggression would only make things worse.</p><p class="western">“Hold a moment!” Alphinaud cried. “I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I know what you’re thinking, but our companion is no Dravanian – she is from Hingashi.”</p><p class="western">“Talk is cheap!” answered the guard. “She doesn’t even try to hide it!”</p><p class="western">She couldn’t, even if she wanted to. She was no shapeshifter. She bowed formally, humbly. “I am but lately arrived in Eorzea. I-”</p><p class="western">“Begone, beast!” At least two of the spears jabbed at her, and she stumbled back a step as Chuchupa and Tam deflected them away from her.</p><p class="western">“What is going on?” A new Elezen had jumped out of a small building near the Observatorium’s gate, ready for battle, and looking confused to see only a few travelers. “Report!”</p><p class="western">“We’re under… attack?” the first guard said, faltering under Alphinaud’s steely glare.</p><p class="western">“Then why is the gate not closed? Why do these people appear to be…” The captain’s gaze fell on her and he frowned. “What do you do here, Dravanian?”</p><p class="western">“I am not a Dravanian,” she said. “I am an Au Ra from Hingashi.”</p><p class="western">“I will vouch for her,” Alphinaud said. “I am Alphinaud Leveilleur of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. And you are Captain Portelaine, unless I am very much mistaken.” Who <em>was</em> Alphinaud? She wondered. He spoke as if everyone should know him.</p><p class="western">The captain’s face did not change. “I will speak with you, Master Leveilleur, but your companions must wait here. You have brought your… Hingan friend at a poor time if you wished to prove her not a spy.”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud seemed to be gone a long while. The rest of them shivered under the baleful gaze of all the guards in the Observatorium. When he returned, he did not invite them in, but came to conference with them, out of earshot.</p><p class="western">“It seems Captain Portelaine believes me regarding your race, Achiyo,” he said. “However, there is an Inquisitor visiting the Observatory right now, and we’re only fortunate that he hasn’t made an appearance yet.”</p><p class="western">“What does that mean?” Chuchupa demanded.</p><p class="western">Alphinaud sighed. “Inquisitors seek out heresy among the Ishgardians: anyone who is sympathetic to the Dravanians – or secretly is a Dravanian, howsoever that might be – must be put to death. Therefore, the good captain will allow us to enter, but Achiyo will be accompanied by four guards at all times. And away from the Inquisitor, lest everyone involved, both us and them, be accused of heresy. It’s demeaning, but…”</p><p class="western">“That ain’t right!” Chuchupa said. “Ye mentioned how we killed Ifrit and Titan, right?”</p><p class="western">“I did. But Ishgardians have less fear of primals than other Eorzeans, given that they have never had to deal with them. He was not as impressed as he ought to be.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo was at war with herself. How much humiliation was she willing to put up with for this cause? “Perhaps I should go back – or at least remain outside the Observatory.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t recommend it,” Tam said. “This night will be brutally cold.”</p><p class="western">“And they might send out search parties to keep an eye on you, and bring you in by force anyway,” Alphinaud added.</p><p class="western">She frowned and pulled her cloak tighter about her. “It seems I have no choice. Very well.”</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry, Princess, I’ll watch yer watchers,” Chuchupa said, elbowing her leg in what was meant to be an encouraging fashion.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Coerthas had not made a pleasant first impression on her. She was watched by four Elezen, three male and one female, but all were as tall as male Au Ra, even the female; they kept her in the inn away from most of the Observatorium, helpless to aid her friends.</p><p class="western">And of course her friends had been tainted by association with her, and they were also watched more closely than they might otherwise have been. But, with or without her, they managed to do some small favours for the Ishgardians, and she thought they were making progress.</p><p class="western">The fourth night they were there, however, she was seated in her now-usual spot in the corner of the inn, with her hood well over her face, when Tam sauntered in. “Evening, all.” He took a seat next to Achiyo. “We’ll be leaving shortly.”</p><p class="western">“Oh! Did we-”</p><p class="western">He cut off her questions with a very slight gesture of his fingers and she subsided. They’d tell her later.</p><p class="western">“Captain Portelaine will want us to accompany you,” one of her guards said.</p><p class="western">“Very kind,” Tam drawled. “Though we’ve secured his permission to leave, and he didn’t say anything about a continued escort. Seems we’ve been helpful enough. And we can certainly find our way back to the Black Shroud without your guidance.”</p><p class="western">The Black Shroud? Had they already found what they came for? “I am ready,” she said, trying not to sound anxious or confused.</p><p class="western">“Good,” Tam said, and stood and left without further preamble. She hurried after him, and her guards stumbled up after her.</p><p class="western">Outside, Tam grabbed her up into his arms and ran, the weight of her armour and the shape of her shield apparently bothering him not a bit. She inhaled with surprise and perhaps a little bit of indignation – so undignified – but he had a plan in mind, did he not? She would not ruin it with a scream, or slap him with her tail, though she almost did out of reflex.</p><p class="western">He didn’t stop until they were a little ways outside of the Observatorium, reunited with the rest of their friends. “What’s going on?” Achiyo asked urgently. “Why are we running in the night?”</p><p class="western">“There’s a young lord accused of heresy,” Tam said. “But older, wiser folk say he’s innocent. We’re off to warn him, even if it looks like us heretics are warning another heretic – he’s better off knowing. And from there… he’ll give us a foot in the door to another of these High Houses.”</p><p class="western">“We’re hoping he will,” Alphinaud corrected with a frown.</p><p class="western">Tam smirked faintly. “He will. Achiyo, perhaps he’d better not see you – plausible deniability. Head on ahead with the others to Camp Dragonhead. I’ll take the warning.”</p><p class="western">She had no footing in this situation, so she agreed.</p><p class="western">Tam caught up with them on the very gates of Camp Dragonhead, looking subtly satisfied with himself. The guards there waved them through, and Achiyo kept her cloak pulled close about her, but they did not seem to notice her… differences.</p><p class="western">Besides, Tam was taking charge again. “I have a letter for Lord Haurchefant” gave them entry to the main hall on the eastern side of the castle, where a young, steel-grey-haired Elezen man in chain-mail was warming himself at the fire and speaking with other so-armoured knights. He turned to greet them with a cheery smile. “Ah, the unmistakable swagger of well-traveled adventurers. If you are come to pay your respects, be at ease, friends. I am not one to stand on formality. Truth be told, I would gladly welcome many and more brave souls like you all. But enough chatter,” he said with a slightly self-deprecating laugh, “pray tell me why you have come.” His voice was melodious and light-pitched, strange to hear in so stern a face, and yet it seemed to suit him perfectly somehow.</p><p class="western">“Lord Haurchefant, I presume,” Tam said, extending the letter to him. “I bear tidings from your dear friend Lord Francel.”</p><p class="western">“I give you thanks,” Lord Haurchefant said with another smile, opening the letter immediately.</p><p class="western">Achiyo could feel her heart beating hard. He was friendly enough now – very friendly, compared to the last lot – but he had not looked closely at them all. What would happen when he discovered her? Would he be any less prejudiced than the folk at the Observatorium? Her cloak was but flimsy cover against curious eyes, and the knights were mostly looking in wonder at Alphinaud in his unwintery clothing, but that would not last.</p><p class="western">Lord Haurchefant grimaced as he folded the letter again, his expressive face filled with concern for his friend. He asked again why they had come, and Alphinaud introduced all their names, and related their quest for the Enterprise.</p><p class="western">To her surprise, he did not write it off as a fool’s ambition, nor as an impossible secret, but pledged to do all he could to help. “In the meantime, please enjoy the hospitality of Camp Dragonhead. I will see that you are afforded every courtesy as a guest of House Fortemps. Are you cold, my lady? Draw closer to the fire,” he said to Achiyo with her cloak so tightly about her, and faltered as he caught sight of at least part of her face.</p><p class="western">She flinched, wanting to run, fight, beg him for understanding. She saw Chuchupa’s face darkening, Rinala growing pale, Alphinaud inhaling to speak. The knights behind Lord Haurchefant were going for their swords.</p><p class="western">Lord Haurchefant smiled and raised a hand, forestalling the swords. “You are not a typical adventurer, I think, Lady Achiyo. I believe Master Alphinaud said you hailed from Hingashi?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Haurchefant-sama,” she answered, the honorific coming automatically to her lips. “I am an Au Ra of Hingashi, but lately come to Eorzea. I thank you for your understanding.”</p><p class="western">“An Au Ra! We see very few of those here, and fewer still in Ishgard. You can imagine why. But you are welcome here. Please, feel free to remove your hood within Camp Dragonhead. You will not be harmed under my roof!” She bowed low to him in thanks.</p><p class="western">“My lord,” exclaimed one of the knights. “Have some caution, and be not so quick to trust! With Inquisitor Guillaume’s investigation turning up so many heretics…”</p><p class="western">“A Hingan adventurer in the Scions of the Seventh Dawn can have but little to do with heretics,” Lord Haurchefant said firmly. “Lady Achiyo is free to go about Camp Dragonhead. Make sure all know.”</p><p class="western">Oh, she was grateful – so grateful to this strange, friendly Elezen lord. Not at all like the lords she had known in Othard. But in a land so cold and unforgiving in its people’s hearts, she hadn’t expected such an unaffected and genuine show of amiability.</p><p> </p><p class="western">By the next morning, they were all on a first-name basis. Which suited Tam fine – he despised meaningless formality. There were a bare handful of people who were granted genuine honorifics or titles from him, and while he vaguely liked Haurchefant and would give him all the respect due to an honourable man, that didn’t mean he would bow to him automatically. Rinala, however, already adored him, her wide-open heart responding eagerly to his kindness.</p><p class="western">This whole thing interested him very little, as a matter of fact. He understood politics with an ease few others did, but was firmly of the opinion that it was an unnecessary evil, and this Ishgard was beginning to remind him uncomfortably of home. He didn’t <em>want</em> to be running around questioning folk about airships and getting answers about religious scandals, half-hearing threads about these High Houses and their noble members, about these Temple Knights, about this archbiship. He didn’t <em>want</em> to be digging through the mail looking for those strange but easily identifiable fang necklaces that they called ‘rosaries’. Saving Francel from a dragon-thing was a nice change, but it was all too brief.</p><p class="western">As an adventurer, he was a little frustrated, but at the same time rather pleased to be on the outside of the political turmoil. He probably ought to care a lot more. He wasn’t really paying much attention, to be honest. Alphinaud and Achiyo were doing fine, and Haurchefant was their director through their tasks and the resultant implications; they couldn’t do much without his guidance anyway.</p><p class="western">Technically he himself was a knight, and the ruby medallion hung irritatingly heavy under his coat whenever he remembered. He wanted to tear it off and fling it from the Steel Vigil when he did remember. The young prince had been as ready as he’d ever be, and yet Tam couldn’t help feeling like he’d failed him… The one person he could sincerely swear his loyalty to as a knight, and he didn’t know if he lived… thanks to that blasted unicorn…</p><p class="western">But while he was here, it was pleasant to be in a realm where no one knew his reputation back home, where people actually appreciated the strength of his lance and the depth of his woodcraft. And, too, there was the benefit of magic, that was new. His lancework had been improving past mere physical limits. He wasn’t sure he’d want to return to the Adhemlenei if it had only been for that.</p><p class="western">Haurchefant might have been a lord by appointment, but it was plain that he was a knight first and foremost, which was a step up at least. And he had the affection of his soldiers, which meant he really was a decent sort, not just pretending to be, which laid Tam’s initial suspicions about his intentions firmly to rest. If he actually <em>looked</em>, he reminded him of the prince. He didn’t like <em>looking</em>, yet the comparisons were… intriguing. And so he felt just a little bit uneasy when he saw how much stress the young man was taking on himself, stress he couldn’t alleviate as an outsider to Ishgard. It had only been a week and he could feel himself getting involved.</p><p class="western">Haurchefant was looking at <em>him</em>, now – of course he was, he’d come striding in to report on the luggage situation. Which was full of rosaries. He tossed them on the desk beside them without a word. Rinala, seated by the fire sewing winter clothing for herself, jumped at the sharp rattle and nearly pricked herself on her needle with a reproachful glance at him.</p><p class="western">“More draconian rosaries!?” Haurchefant exclaimed, reaching out to them and then recoiling, as if their touch would contaminate him. They hardly had any magic – any aether in them, Tam wanted to say. They were completely harmless, except for what they symbolized, and he didn’t believe in the symbology anyway.</p><p class="western">“In every Haillenarte package,” he said instead.</p><p class="western">“Every single one? That beggars belief!”</p><p class="western">“Certainly it smacks of a conspiracy, but on which side?” Tam said.</p><p class="western">Steely grey eyes blinked in confusion. “How do you mean?”</p><p class="western">Tam shrugged. Was it worth getting into? “Lord Francel is being framed, we’ve known that for ages. But this is uncharacteristically clumsy of the framer – so tell me, did he overreach, or was he betrayed?”</p><p class="western">“I could not say,” Haurchefant said, with an oddly admiring look. “But even the inquisitors must acknowledge that this is no more than a crass attempt to sully House Haillenarte’s reputation. And praise Halone for it! Lord Francel’s trial is upon us, and we must act now if we are to clear his name!” He was already hurrying across the room for pen, ink, and parchment.</p><p class="western">“I wonder if you realize, this doesn’t unequivocally prove his innocence,” Tam said. “A sly mind might suggest the original rosary was true, while these were added to give the appearance of being framed.”</p><p class="western">“Surely not,” answered Haurchefant confidently. Ah, what beautiful, practical naivety. They would see how it would play out. Strength of arms did seem to count for more than it ought in these lands, and the Scions had plenty of that if properly applied. “I need to prepare a formal statement regarding these developments for the Holy See. In the meantime, I would have you bear my words to Inquisitor Brigie. Tell her that House Fortemps asks… nay, <em>demands</em> that Lord Francel’s trial be postponed until a full investigation has been conducted!”</p><p class="western">Which demand was not well met.</p><p class="western">Haurchefant looked up from his letter with a look of horror. “To Witchdrop? They took him to <em>Witchdrop!?</em>” Rinala looked between them in anxious incomprehension.</p><p class="western">“The hour’s later than we thought,” Tam said grimly.</p><p class="western">“This is madness!” Haurchefant exclaimed, jumping up from his desk and pacing frantically, letter temporarily abandoned. “The inquisitor does not have sufficient grounds to subject him to that manner of trial!”</p><p class="western">“What does it mean?” Rinala asked anxiously. “What’s Witchdrop?”</p><p class="western">“Suspected heretics are thrown from the cliffs of Witchdrop, and the wicked assume the form of Dravanians and are shot with arrows,” Haurchefant explained. “But the innocent… though they take their place in Halone’s halls, they are still dead upon reaching the bottom.”</p><p class="western">“We’re not about to let him die,” Tam said, about to propose something reckless.</p><p class="western">“Absolutely not!” Haurchefant was ahead of him for once, and slightly less reckless, even in agreement. “Tam, Rinala, take Achiyo and Chuchupa and hurry to Witchdrop! I shall dispatch three of my knights to accompany you. All I ask is that you forestall the proceedings until such time as I am able to join you and petition Inquisitor Guillaume in person. I will endeavour not to keep you waiting too long!” He put a hand on Tam’s shoulder with a look in his eyes halfway between pleading and determined. “Do whatever you must to keep Francel alive!”</p><p class="western">Tam gave him an almost-salute and headed for the door, little Rinala at his heels.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Look, look!” cried one of the Fortemps knights. “Lord Haurchefant is come!”</p><p class="western">Tam backed up a step from the melée and looked, and found a strangely great relief in the sight – Haurchefant, riding valiantly to battle on… a chocobo, of course. Those things would never be graceful to him. But the reinforcement was welcome – the inquisitor and his guard had taken offence to their interference, and they were slightly outnumbered. And Achiyo was yet again being accused of being a heretic, what a surprise. She’d have to fight a Dravanian in front of the inquisitor himself to prove herself.</p><p class="western">Haurchefant swung out of the saddle, silver blade shining in the thin sunlight. “In the name of House Fortemps, I demand that you lay down your arms!” He met Tam’s eyes and smiled.</p><p class="western">Of course he had come. He had said he would be there as soon as he possibly could, had probably thrown the letter to the Holy See at a messenger and rushed off immediately… and to save his best friend from being tossed to his death. Yet… to fight alongside him… not as knights, not even as brothers in arms…</p><p class="western">Suddenly Tam <em>saw</em> him, and knew him for a friend.</p><p> </p><p class="western">It turned out Haurchefant was a simple man: you saved his best friend, you were his new best friend – alongside the old one, of course. But when they were retiring for the night, Tam brushed past him in the hall to the guest rooms… and ruffled his hair, just like he might have done to the prince. And Haurchefant laughed good-naturedly and blushed, he was a man grown after all, even if still quite a young one – just like he knew he would.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Many things had happened since Francel’s rescue. The inquisitor had been revealed to be an imposter, and now Lord Drillemont was nearly as friendly to them as Lord Haurchefant, if less overwhelmingly effusive about it. Word had spread about Achiyo, and Ishgardians no longer drew their weapons upon sight of her. The Enterprise had been found and reclaimed, though assaulting the Stone Vigil to get there had nearly cost them Achiyo’s life several times – the dragons within were fierce and terrifying. There was a lot of screaming, mostly from Rinala, but far too much from the others as well. And at the end, they had been confronted by the Ascian Lahabrea, and something about his smirk seemed to Rinala to be… She didn’t know.</p><p class="western">Fortunately, Cid’s airship still flew, and now the inventor spent every waking moment working on putting it back in perfect condition, and Rinala wasn’t sure he slept these days, either. The Scions, on the other hand, had been all across Eorzea looking for a key to Garuda’s stormy lair, and were now making final preparations in Ul’dah before rejoining Cid for the attack.</p><p class="western">Rinala was checking over the apothecary’s wares in the Sapphire Avenue Exchange when she felt something soft punch her in the hip. She flinched and looked down, and saw something made of black and white felt. “What is-”</p><p class="western">“Here, take it and mope less,” Chuchupa said gruffly, shoving the felt doll into her hands and marching away.</p><p class="western">Rinala held it up to look at it and her eyes widened greatly, her tail half-curling in interest. It was a most adorable recreation of Thancred, with a tiny body and oversized head, roughly stitched together in places but completely recognizable if you knew him. It was seemed to have hard pieces inside, perhaps it was also a mammet? She hastily paid for the potions and ethers she’d bought and hurried after the Lalafell. “Chu- wait, where did- why did-”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa gave her an orchid-tinted glare. “Toy shop, ’twas in the window. Because I know ye’re thinking about the ass constantly, and it’s getting annoying.”</p><p class="western">“Forgive me, I never meant to be a bother…”</p><p class="western">“If he’s half as good as ye think he is, he’s just fine,” Chuchupa told her, and began to march away again. <span>“Now</span> stop scrunching up yer forehead when ye think no one’s looking. It’ll stick, and then what’ll ye do when he gets back?”</p><p class="western">“Chuchupa! …Thank you!”</p><p class="western">“Shaddup.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Achiyo! Achiyo-” Rinala dashed up the stairs from the airship landing at the Carline Canopy as fast as she could, when she ran headlong into someone.</p><p class="western">Said someone had much better balance than she did, catching her in strong, wiry arms and steadying her, saving her from falling head over heels back down the stairs. “Easy there, Rinala-lass! I’m happy to see you too, but there’s safer ways to show your affection, neh?”</p><p class="western">Slack-jawed and uncomprehending, she blinked up into the yellow eyes of R’nyath, who grinned maniacally. “R-R-R’nyath?”</p><p class="western">“’S me, yesh.” He laughed, chucking her under the chin before she flailed at him, batting his hands away from her in wild embarrassment. He leaned back on the stair railing casually, his bow and quiver hanging over the edge, tail swaying gently back and forth. “How’ve you been?”</p><p class="western"><em>Her</em> tail swished in confused, happy agitation. “How’ve <em>I</em> been? Where have you been? What happened to you?” She caught sight of Kekeniro further up the stairs, his carbuncle trailing after him. “Kekeniro! You’re all right too!”</p><p class="western">“Yes, we are well,” Kekeniro said, smiling. “We were on assignment in the Black Shroud when word came through that the Scions were destroyed.” His smile dimmed to sadness. “We feared the worst for all of you.”</p><p class="western">“Is it true, that everyone else is dead?” R’nyath asked anxiously. “Please tell me sweet Tataru isn’t dead.”</p><p class="western">“A lot of people died, but we saw Noraxia’s Echo before she died – some of the Scions were taken prisoner. Tataru’s among them,” Rinala said. “Minfilia, Urianger, and Papalymo, too. Oh, but I’m sure Y’shtola’s safe – she was with us up until just before the attack. We don’t know anything about Yda or Thancred, though.” The plushie was safely stowed in her sleeping roll, and she hugged it to sleep every night. Maybe it was childish, but it brought her comfort, though she’d have traded the doll easily to know if the real one was safe.</p><p class="western">“At least there’s some hope,” Kekeniro said. “We knew nothing for a long time. R’nyath wanted to go investigate, but Mother Miounne said it might be too dangerous for us in particular to go back to Thanalan. She suggested we should lie low until she could learn more, so we’ve been spending much time in the South Shroud.”</p><p class="western">“Until we got sick of the poachers, and eft stew,” R’nyath said. “Or at least until a Quiverwoman brought us news of you; sorry we missed you in Little Solace. And the first thing the good Mama told us when we arrived was that you’d returned and were down below. But you were looking for Achiyo?”</p><p class="western">“Ah, yes! Have you seen her? Cid is nearly ready, and Alphinaud wants to go over the plan again.”</p><p class="western">“I have not seen her, I thought you were all down here.”</p><p class="western">“I will find her,” Kekeniro said, turning to stump back upstairs. “And I assume you’d like Tam and Chuchupa as well.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, please!”</p><p class="western">“I hope Alphie gives us time to tell stories,” R’nyath said. “I assume we’re off to fight Garuda, the Quiverfolk and Wailers have been talking about nothing else, and since Scions fight primals…”</p><p class="western">“Yes, you’re right,” Rinala said. “It’s taken us more than a month just to find everything we need to make an attempt. Would it could have gone faster, but…” she shrugged. “I guess it would have been impossible to fight her otherwise.”</p><p class="western">“Fair, fair. But I do want to hear what you all have been up to! And Kekeniro feels the same. Would it be too much to hope that you’d like to hear about me?”</p><p class="western">That was a flirty wink, wasn’t it? Ugh. “I’m sure everyone would like to hear,” she said, smiling anyway, turning to go back downstairs. He chuckled and followed her, hands clasped casually behind his red head. Suddenly, she stopped, and he almost bumped into her again. “Wait, did you call him Alphie?”</p><p class="western">“<em>What</em> did you call me?” Alphinaud demanded from the entrance to the airship dock.</p><p class="western">R’nyath cackled. “Nothin’!”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud rubbed the bridge of his nose, frowning. “Pray refrain.”</p><p class="western">“Okaydoke!”</p><p> </p><p class="western">The Enterprise descended through the whirling green-tinted clouds and wobbled to a stop just above the ground. All the Scions were clinging on for dear life – the barrier might have been negated, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t terrifying. Both Rinala and R’nyath had fluffier tails than was strictly necessary.</p><p class="western">Cid, fully recovered of his memory and former self, had moored away from the direct centre of the storm’s eye. As they slowly climbed out and advanced down into the mountain valley, a tall wooden fence with a gate became visible through the mist and trees. Why Garuda should fence off her private sanctum seemed a little strange to Rinala, since Garuda flew, the Ixal did not, and who else was she expecting here?</p><p class="western">Alphinaud laid a hand upon the gate. “All our efforts… all our travails… all of it was for this.” He turned to them. “Make ready, for the end is nigh – be it hers or our own.”</p><p class="western">“Damn featherbrain better be ready for <em>us</em>,” Chuchupa grunted, but just at that moment distant wild shrill laughter came ringing through the mist and she shivered. “Dammit. Don’t like that sound.”</p><p class="western">“I’d rather she weren’t ready for us,” R’nyath said. “Ah well, I’ll shoot her down, just keep her off me.”</p><p class="western">“Who says you’re the one to slay her?” Tam asked sardonically. “I’ve learned to ride the wind as the Ishgardian dragoons do.”</p><p class="western">“Beauty before age, darling,” R’nyath retorted cheerfully.</p><p class="western">“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Rinala muttered. “Can we go? I’m nervous.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo gave her a comforting look. “<em>Hai</em>, we shall go, then.”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud bowed. “After you, my lady.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo pushed open the gate and began to walk further into the valley, her pace deliberate and unhurried. Rinala wished she could appear so calm; she was so much stronger than she had been when they fought Ifrit, but the laughter had unnerved her, and she had heard so much about Garuda’s unstoppable power. She wished that Aentfryn had been there, that she didn’t have to heal alone.</p><p class="western">Kekeniro seemed to understand what she was thinking. “Rinala, I mostly know offensive spells, but I’ll help you heal as I can. No offense, I am only thinking we’re a little heavy on melee and light on magic, that’s all.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” she said gratefully. “I appreciate it.”</p><p class="western">And they came out of the trees and beheld a ten-fulm tall woman with wings sprouting from her entire body – her back, her hips, even her head. She was watching them, idly floating in the air, green wind-aether swirling around her. She opened her mouth and a harsh, shrill, multi-toned voice erupted from it. “Who dares intrude upon my sanctuary!? Your insolence shall not go unpunished, landwalkers!”</p><p class="western">“Twelve preserve…” Alphinaud exclaimed softly, slowing his walk at Achiyo’s side. “She’s… she’s huge!” Privately, Rinala thought Titan was actually huge, but certainly Garuda was plenty big enough.</p><p class="western">“As I live and breathe…” Cid agreed, but he was looking around what else was visible of the valley. He pointed. “Over there – look. Amalj’aa and kobold prisoners. But why would the Ixal bring them here…?” There were half a dozen of each beast-tribe, bound securely, under the watchful gaze of about twenty Ixal, who began squawking and screeching, brandishing weapons at the sight of the adventurers.</p><p class="western">Garuda swooped a little closer to them, flinging her head back with another insane cackle. “Wherefore come you hither, foolish mortals!?”</p><p class="western">“Garuda!” Alphinaud pointed an accusing finger at her, one hand on his grimoire. “We are come to put an end to your reign of terror!”</p><p class="western">Garuda turned to the Ixal, bending close to her followers with a mockingly sweet look. “Hear you this blasphemy, my children? These landwalkers would bring me low!” She whirled back upon them, her voice booming terrifyingly through the valley and echoing from the mountains around. “You who are bound to crawl upon the earth should revere me – FOR I AM THE WIND!”</p><p class="western">“Did we not take to the skies, and slip your defences!?” Cid cried. “We are bound by <em>nothing</em>, Garuda!”</p><p class="western">The wind’s howling began to increase. “You think your playthings give you strength? They will not help you here, landwalker.” Garuda snarled, fanged teeth bared and stone-like eyes narrowed. “This is <em>my</em> realm, where none can challenge my supremacy! Struggle though you may – I shall slake the roots with your blood, and festoon the canopy with your ENTRAILS! HAHAHAHAA!” She twirled, as if to show off her freedom in the air.</p><p class="western">“Charming,” R’nyath said, readying his bow. “Very celebratory.”</p><p class="western">“She does like to hear the sound of her own voice,” Tam said, lance on his shoulder. “It’s an interesting voice, but let’s get this over with, shall we?”</p><p class="western">“Aye, let’s go!”</p><p class="western">The Ixal squawked ever louder, threatening to offer them as blood sacrifices to Garuda, but Cid and Alphinaud looked at each other and nodded. “Leave the Ixal to us, my friends! We will keep them distracted while you deal with her!”</p><p class="western">“I’ll help ye,” Chuchupa said flourishing her axe and running to his side. “Two against twenty ain’t good odds.”</p><p class="western">“Do not fail!” Alphinaud said, also running after Cid, grimoire in hand and Carbuncle beside. “Remember: you fight for the Scions! For Eorzea!”</p><p class="western">“For Eorzea,” Rinala murmured to herself, gripping her staff tighter. She was ready. Achiyo exhaled once, then ran forwards, aether bursting in a flash of light from her hand, reflecting off her silver armour.</p><p class="western">Garuda’s mouth was open in a demented grin, watching Achiyo come at her. “This worm would die by mine own hand!” She flexed her wings, sending gusts of air across them all. “Come then… I shall grant you that which you seek!”</p><p class="western">The battle erupted into chaos, and at first Rinala didn’t know where to look, where to cast, where to run and stand. Achiyo’s shield was small compared to the winds, but though they beat and buffeted against her, they could not tear it from her grasp. Tam was with her, leaping high in the air and then coming back down upon the harpy like lightning; R’nyath and Kekeniro were at Rinala’s side, the one firing carefully into the storm, the other sending his carbuncle forward while helping mend the hurt the wind aether was tearing from them. She was not afraid to be beside these two, though she had never fought with them before, and she reached up to the heavens, calling on the land’s aether to heal her friends with all her concentration. She was… she was strong enough to stand with them.</p><p class="western">And spellcasting was not all Kekeniro did: he called to them all, giving tactical commands in a calm voice, a little hard to hear over the wind, but guiding her in ways she had not thought about. “We had better duck behind these rocks for a moment, she seems to be throwing barbs at us. Achiyo! Could you please lead her a little farther over west? Rinala, perhaps if you cast Fluid Aura, it will negate those feathers.”</p><p class="western">“Does he always do this?” she asked R’nyath, who did not seem surprised by it all in the slightest. They ran to throw themselves behind another pile of rocks, as a small tornado came blasting at them, tearing the first pile to the ground. Her heart was pounding, her breath came fast, but though she had a deathgrip on her staff and sweat was trickling down the back of her neck again, her confidence was soaring. Garuda wasn’t as frightening as she’d feared. She could weather this fight! They could win, and she would help!</p><p class="western">“Oh, yes, always,” R’nyath said. “Every battle’s a puzzle to him, not a conflict. Comes of being a summoner, no doubt – too many books!”</p><p class="western">“I have no come-back for that,” Kekeniro said. “Are you having trouble?”</p><p class="western">“Hnn,” R’nyath said. “I figured it would be easy to damage a bird by shooting it, but these winds are making it tricky… I might have to get in close!”</p><p class="western">“We’ll protect you,” Kekeniro said, and Rinala nodded, swirling her staff for a Stone spell. R’nyath grinned and and charged forward, sliding on his knees on the slick grass, a trio of arrows ready to loose into Garuda’s wings. As the arrows sprang up, Tam came down from the sky, white lance flashing, and two of Garuda’s wings fell limp and broken at her back.</p><p class="western">Garuda screeched and flung out her arms, and they were all knocked back, tumbling head over heels. Achiyo skidded, still upright, but R’nyath was flung into a pile of stones and lay unmoving. “No!” Rinala cried, casting her strongest Cure.</p><p class="western">The acher roused himself, another arrow already on the string. “Thanks for the save!” And Rinala saw that Kekeniro’s carbuncle had flung itself under his head, protecting him from striking it on the rocks.</p><p class="western">The arrow flew true, Tam and Achiyo struck boldly, and Garuda reeled back. The harpy queen was visibly shaken by their blows, wings flailing without coordination. Rinala froze, panting, looking up at her warily… but she could feel their triumph at hand.</p><p class="western">Then Garuda pulled herself upright and laughed shrilly once again, talons flexing.</p><p class="western">Cid gasped. “What!? How in the hells!?” Chuchupa and Tam echoed him.</p><p class="western">“This… is… MY REALM!” screamed the harpy queen. “You have no hope here! None! NONNNE!!! Did you truly believe you could defy a god, landwalkers!?” She glowed, green aether flowing from every direction towards her, a dazzling display of power. “My power is limitless! My children legion! And they have rendered unto me a wealth of crystals. All shall worship none but me! The one <em>true</em> god!” She laughed again, and Rinala saw with despair that she was completely healed, completely unharmed, all her vicious energy back in her rapid movements.</p><p class="western">Alphinaud brightened. “…Of course! <em>Worship!</em> So long as the Ixal keep praying, she will never fall!”</p><p class="western">“Then let’s stop them more permanently!” Cid cried.</p><p class="western">“I’ve been doing my best,” Chuchupa grumbled. “Hard to kill things as a distraction, without getting swamped!”</p><p class="western">“I know,” Alphinaud said. “But we must try a different tacti-”</p><p class="western">A wall of tornadoes arose in front of the chattering Ixal, tossing Alphinaud, Cid, and Chuchupa from their feet. Even Kekeniro stumbled back, and he wasn’t even near them.</p><p class="western">Alphinaud grunted as he hit the ground, and Chuchupa swore roundly. Rinala’s mother would <em>not</em> approve.</p><p class="western">Garuda screamed with psychotic laughter, spinning about in the air, ranting deafeningly about taking over the world to everyone and no one. But then she turned on Rinala’s band. “You, landwalkers – you who <em>dared</em> to raise your hands against <em>me</em> – you shall be the first to pay for your sins! Not with your deaths – but with your LIVES! You will serve me, landwalkers… to your last breath!” A great wind enveloped them, tinted blue as Ifrit’s flames had been blue. Rinala flinched, but it only whipped at her hair, and she certainly didn’t feel any more inclined to worship Garuda afterwards.</p><p class="western">Garuda’s eyes narrowed, then widened in shock. “No, NO!!! I claimed you! You should be MINE!” She writhed, flailing in the air, and as Achiyo began to glow with a strange light, and the rest of them with the Echo following her, a green Crystal of Light emerged from Garuda’s chest and fell into Achiyo’s hands.</p><p class="western">The harpy reeled back, looking suddenly much more frail. “What… what <em>are</em> you? What have you done to me!? No mortal should possess such power! This… this is impossible! Why do you not tremble at my might? Why do you not beg for mercy!? Why do you not DIE!?” She gesticulated wildly as she screamed.</p><p class="western">“Get ready for round two,” Kekeniro said softly, but he was interrupted by a mighty shout.</p><p class="western">“Is that all!? O Lady of the Vortex! O mighty Garuda! Of all primals, the most terrible!” A knight in black Garlean armour stood upon the edge of the valley, and his voice raised even stronger. “I say again… <em>Is – that – all!?</em>”</p><p class="western">“Gaius!?” gasped Cid.</p><p class="western">Garuda seethed, her voice low and terrible, and then a sudden shriek. “…Is that all? IS THAT ALL!? Insolent mortal! I shall make you suffer! That foul stench… I see now… <em>She</em> has touched you! Very well…”</p><p class="western">Tornados lashed at the imprisoned beastmen, and the amalj’aa howled to the heavens. “O Lord of the Inferno! Almighty Ifrit! Grant us succour in our hour of need!”</p><p class="western">The kobolds, too, chittered and wailed. “Save us, Titan, Lord of Crags! Ah, it hurts us so, the pain, the pain…”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud gasped. “What is she- Twelve preserve, she cannot mean to-”</p><p class="western">The beast tribes, all three of them, dissolved into aether, the green flowing into Garuda, the red and yellow streaming into the sky, where they coalesced into familiar frightening forms that dropped to the ground with a thud. All three primals looked at each other, and then at the black knight.</p><p class="western">“No…” murmured Alphinaud blankly. “No, this is all <em>wrong…</em>”</p><p class="western">“Stop gawping, boy!” Cid barked, slapping his shoulder. “We must <em>run!</em>”</p><p class="western">“An excellent strategy,” Tam said, and everyone followed Cid back towards the Enterprise. Rinala nearly slipped on the slick dewy grass, clutching her staff and wondering how they were going to win this, if they even escaped.</p><p class="western">They could still hear Garuda shrieking. “Surrender yourselves unto me… I would feast upon your aether. NONE SHALL STAND AGAINST THE WIND!”</p><p class="western">And a massive metal shape plummeted like a meteor to the valley before the three primals. “Bear witness to the glory of the Empire!” the black knight bellowed.</p><p class="western">Rinala didn’t stop to look at what was happening, but she heard the roaring, felt the earth shake, nearly knocking her from her feet… and when she clambered onto the Enterprise’s deck after Alphinaud and did look back, the machine was glowing with red and yellow pieces and Ifrit and Titan were nowhere to be seen. Cid lifted off, but lingered, all of them desirous of learning how the situation would end, despite the grave danger.</p><p class="western">The knight pointed at Garuda. “It is <em>you</em> who will suffer, Garuda! Ancient Allag had ways of dealing with your kind. Now, look on their ultimate weapon, eikon, and despair!” Quick as a flash, Garuda sprang upwards, seeking to escape, and for a moment, Rinala thought she might.</p><p class="western">But the metal monster was faster, a long clawed arm whipping out and catching her by the leg, slamming her into the ground. It picked her up like a doll and she shrieked piteously. “No… Nooo! NOOO!”</p><p class="western">The monster bit down with its serpent-like head and the screams burst into green aether.</p><p class="western">Rinala shuddered in sickened horror, wondering at what point she had started to feel sorry for the primals. As the machine added green to its mix of colours, the black knight regarded it with satisfaction. “Magnificent! It exceeds all expectation! Such is the fate of those who oppose the Empire!” He turned to the Enterprise, and pointed at them. “There will be no Warriors of Light to save you this time. If your leaders are as wise as they are reported, they will surrender.” He gave them a sardonic nod of respect. “Your skills are impressive, but they will not be enough.”</p><p class="western">“Can we go?” R’nyath demanded softly, tail lashing and fangs bared, and Cid wheeled the Enterprise around, bidding the valley farewell – forever, hopefully.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Safely in the air, well away from the Howling Eye, Alphinaud shook his head with awe-filled eyes. “Twelve have mercy! What chance have we against such an ungodly creation!? And who was that armoured devil!?”</p><p class="western">“That was Gaius van Baelsar, legatus of the XIVth Imperial Legion, and supreme commander of the Garlean invasion force in Eorzea.” Cid’s voice was filled with distant thoughts; there was some conflict in him that Rinala could not know.</p><p class="western">Alphinaud nodded vigourously. “Of course, the Black Wolf – how could I not realize? Grandfather mentions him in his journal!”</p><p class="western">Rinala shivered. While studying in Gridania, she’d heard stories of the Black Wolf, his intelligence, his ruthlessness, but had never expected – had hoped never to see him in person. Especially with the horned helmet, he was even more terrifying than the tales said. R’nyath patted her shoulder comfortingly.</p><p class="western">“An oddly dramatic set of coincidences,” Tam said, as if to himself. “That Garuda should just happen to have those prisoners, that this Gaius should choose the same day and time to approach as we did… How did he get in, I wonder? And what was she doing before we arrived?”</p><p class="western">“How can you be so calm about this?” Rinala demanded. Tam only shrugged.</p><p class="western">Cid’s gaze was distant. “I was never so naive as to think the man would abandon his ambitions, but these developments are beyond my worst expectations…” He turned to glare at Alphinaud. “What have you been doing these past five years? How could something of this magnitude have escaped the Alliance’s attention?”</p><p class="western">How would Alphinaud know? Rinala wondered. He’d only just arrived at the same time as Tam, if she remember correctly.</p><p class="western">“We heard no whispers, saw no signs,” Alphinaud answered, only a hint of defensiveness in his tone. “In the wake of the Calamity, the Empire seized land and built outposts, but that was the extent of their aggression.”</p><p class="western">Cid growled to himself. “Damn it, Gaius, where in the seven hells did you find that thing?”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud sighed and turned to the rest of them, though he seemed to have forgotten his initial pessimism. “It has been a day of unexpected developments, but the fact remains: Garuda is no longer a threat. While I take no comfort in the manner of her downfall, it <em>does</em> mean that we may safely put the matter of the primals to one side – for the time being, at least. No beast tribe will <em>dare</em> summon their god so long as that weapon exists. Truly, a more effective deterrent I could not imagine. It almost seems a shame to plot its destruction…”</p><p class="western">“Are you mad?” Rinala exclaimed, unable to keep silent anymore. She might not have Alphinaud’s education or intelligence, but it just didn’t add up to her! “Everything’s worse, not better! That… thing has the strength of three primals! Even all of us together can’t fight that! And throwing Eorzea’s Grand Companies and Free Companies at it would surely be an even worse idea!” Hastening the Empire’s victory and the useless deaths of hundreds, even thousands of good men and women, and turning what remained of Eorzea into a second Gyr Abania. Every prospect seemed hopelessly impossible and terrifying to her.</p><p class="western">“I agree with Rinala,” Achiyo said. “I would rather fight primals indefinitely than that monster.”</p><p class="western">“But the Allagan weapon can only be in one place at one time,” Alphinaud pointed out. “And it’s certain to have weaknesses more easily exploitable than a fist of primals, for whom power can vary with the number of worshippers and crystals offered.”</p><p class="western">“And if it doesn’t?” Kekeniro asked. “I can only offer small-scale tactics, not clashes of armies.”</p><p class="western">“’Tis true that weapon poses the greatest threat to Eorzea,” Alphinaud said. “It must be destroyed, I make no argument there. But first, we must needs find out all we can.” He turned to Cid, turned to look out across the clouds with a confident smile. “Let us make for Vesper Bay. We shall rebuild the Scions. All is not yet lost, my friends – for we bear the Light, and shall surely lead our people from the darkness.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lies of the Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Lies of the Free</p><p> </p><p>The Waking Sands was as dark and quiet as they had left it, and Tam lit his little lantern that they might not trip over the debris still scattered about. The bodies were gone, of course, but no one had been in since. Though the floor was oddly clean… had someone been in to scrub away the blood, without tidying up anything else?<span></span></p><p>Cid looked about grimly. “I… I had no idea. I can only imagine how you all felt when you returned that day…”</p><p>Alphinaud was looking at the clean floor, and looked up to meet their eyes inquisitively. “Tell me… does aught here strike you as odd? I see signs of recent habitation. Could it be that we have trespassers?”</p><p>“I can’t imagine how that could be…” R’nyath said. “This place was always presented as ‘that old warehouse’…”</p><p>“And after the commotion the townsfolk heard on our last day here, I’d think they’d avoid it,” Chuchupa put in.</p><p>Alphinaud straightened, a hand to his chin in thought. “Hm. Mayhap it is just my imagination. Come, let us proceed into the solar.” He strode boldly to the door and pushed it open briskly.</p><p>In the darkened corner of the room, something moved, startled, and Rinala jumped back, also startled. A woman’s voice called, frightened and angry: “Who goes there!?”</p><p>Alphinaud chuckled. “Now, now, Yda, is that any way to greet a friend?”</p><p>The mysterious crouching figure got up and stepped into the light, holding up a hand to shield her …mask. On recognizing them, she began to bounce in excitement. “Oh- oh! You’re alive! You’re all right! All of you!” She rushed forward to envelop Rinala in a hug, which Rinala returned enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yda! I’m so glad you’re all right.” She squeezed Yda’s slender but sturdy waist, felt Yda squeeze her shoulders and pat the back of her head. “I was- we were worried about you! You’ve been all right?”</p><p>“I… I’ve been… coping…” Yda caught sight of the last member of their group, and froze against her. “<em>Cid!?</em> Wait, is this a dream?”</p><p>Cid grinned and lifted a hand in greeting. “Not that I’m aware of! It’s been a while, Yda.”</p><p>She stepped back from Rinala, lifting a hand to wipe under her mask. “I… I don’t believe it… I was sure you’d been…”</p><p>Cid nodded, then gestured to Minfilia’s battered office. “This place has seen better days.”</p><p>Yda shuffled, wrapping her arms around herself. “Uh… you know, I wasn’t actually here when… I-I was still in talks at the Adders’ Nest… The first I knew about it was when I came back, and… and I saw…”</p><p>“Yda…” Rinala patted her shoulder, trying to be of comfort. Yda put her arm around her again, leaning on her a little.</p><p>“The church had taken care of the bodies, but that still left… the stains… I-it was hard to know where to start… If Y’shtola hadn’t been here to help me…”</p><p>Rinala brightened. “Y’shtola is here too?”</p><p>Yda nodded. “Yes. But she’s not here right now. She’s gone to Ul’dah to meet a man who might know what happened to the others. Papalymo and Minfilia weren’t among the dead, according to the church. Y’shtola thinks they were taken somewhere.”</p><p>“Upon the orders of the Black Wolf, no doubt,” Alphinaud said.</p><p>“We think she’s right. Urianger, and Tataru, too.”</p><p>“But we don’t have a hint as to Thancred, have you seen him?” Rinala asked, hoping, fearing.</p><p>Yda shook her head. “I’m… I’m sorry, I have no clue. He’s clever, though, and used to working on his own. He could evade the Empire forever. Why would the Black Wolf want the others, anyway?”</p><p>“Because they possess something he desires,” Alphinaud said, “knowledge of another power that can be brought to bear against the primals – one that Gaius has yet to harness… The Echo. …Though that does not explain how the Empire came to know the location of the Waking Sands in the first place…” He shook his head. “No matter. The Empire has shown its hand, and now we must act. It is up to us to rebuild the Scions and save Eorzea. Can I count on you, Yda?”</p><p>“What? Oh, yes – yes, of course! Whatever you need!”</p><p> </p><p>While they rested and waited for Y’shtola to return, Rinala sat beside Yda, who put an arm about her. “Are you okay?” Tam had suggested that they sleep so that they could be ready to move as soon as Y’shtola got back, but while she was tired, she couldn’t sleep just yet.</p><p>Yda nodded. “I mean, physically I’m fine. I… I can’t help thinking, though…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I should have been here… How would it have been if Papalymo and I had switched places? I know I had to visit the Serpents for a reason – I’m good at cajoling people, you know! – but if I’d been here and he’d been there…”</p><p>“You would have gotten hurt or captured,” Rinala told her. “I know you! You’d have gone punching all the Empire, but they had the scary tribunus lady and she was shooting basically everyone.”</p><p>Yda sagged. “I know… But I’m not afraid of her! And… I think Papalymo would be more helpful right now than I am.”</p><p>“No no no!” Rinala assured her, snuggling closer. “We need you too! I-I like having you around, you make me braver.”</p><p>“Aww, thanks. All I can do is punch things, though. I can’t come up with clever plans to save the others…”</p><p>“That’s okay. We have Kekeniro – and Alphinaud I guess – to tell us what to do.” Fortunately Alphinaud was in the other room at that moment. “I’m not much good for anything besides healing, myself. But if you go punch things, I’ll keep you safe!”</p><p>“All right!” Yda said, smiling at last. “And I’ll make sure to punch anything that even looks at you. We’re a good team!”</p><p>“We are!” Rinala said, giggling a little.</p><p>“The Scions have a lot of badass ladies, don’t they?” R’nyath said to Tam.</p><p>“Mm,” was all Tam said.</p><p>Yda swatted in his general direction. “Flatterer!” But immediately she pulled back and thought about it. “Well, I guess you’re right, actually! What do you think, Rinala!”</p><p>“Y-yeah, there are!” Rinala blushed at having the temerity to include herself in the ‘badass’ descriptor. Healing people was vital, and she did her best in everything for the group, but she wouldn’t have called it ‘badass’. What a strange word, really. Would her mother be okay if she said it? Probably not. “But really everyone in the Scions is strong. We’re a very special group.”</p><p>“That’s absolutely right,” Yda said. “And as soon as Y’shtola gets back, we’ll go prove it to the Garleans. We should rest like Tam said so we’re ready to go.”</p><p>“I’m all excited now,” Rinala said, giggling. “I’ll try, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a wonderful view,” Achiyo said, scanning the mountains surrounding Monument tower. “I’m afraid I can’t see Biggs from here, however…”</p><p>“Ugh, and it’s such a climb down to the bottom,” Chuchupa groused.</p><p>Tam took a step forward, and Achiyo saw that he was grinning. “I think I can make it.”</p><p>“Just because you Elezen are bloody tall-” Chuchupa began.</p><p>“Now what’s that supposed to-” Achiyo started.</p><p>“You can Raise me at the bottom if it doesn’t work. See ya!” Tam jumped.</p><p>Rinala screamed. “No! Tam!” She bolted for the stairs, Achiyo behind her. The two women skittered down the interminable stairs, past the startled knights partway and at the bottom, and out the front door, fully prepared to see a bloody crater in the snow, or a body of shattered bones. Wedge jumped to his feet as they dashed by, doing his little panic dance and following them cautiously.</p><p>Tam was leaning casually against the doorframe, smirking at them. “Sure, it stung a bit, but I’m still alive.”</p><p>Rinala shrieked. “Don’t do that again! I can’t Raise you if you’re a puddle! Tam no <em>baka!</em>” If he <em>hadn’t</em> broken his legs, she was going to do it for him, for scaring her!</p><p>Tam laughed heartily. “Come, everything is fine. Let’s go find Biggs!”</p><p>Chuchupa appeared in the door behind them, bending over and wheezing. “Damn dragoons…”</p><p> </p><p>The walls of Castrum Centri rose about them, tall and black and impenetrable. Rinala felt her heart pounding, felt her legs shaking in her stolen uniform. But she couldn’t look nervous, even though she was quite certain she couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes if anyone looked. Why, oh why had she been chosen for the team that would rescue Minfilia? She had R’nyath and Chuchupa with her, and Biggs and Wedge to operate the magitek Reapers now nicknamed Maggie and Wally, and yes, she was the only true healer on the team besides Y’shtola who had her own part in the plan, and Minfilia and company might need a healer, but of all things she hated, she hated sneaking and subterfuge the most. It wasn’t fighting – true, she didn’t like fighting, but that was for different reasons – it wasn’t diplomacy, it was the most terrifying thing in the world for her. She wished she’d been allowed to go with Y’shtola and Yda, Yda wasn’t the least interested in subterfuge. And she quite felt for them as she would for sisters, she wouldn’t have been nearly as scared then. But Tam and Kekeniro had been assigned to do that.</p><p>The other Imperial soldiers weren’t currently taking the least notice of them, but surely that was only a matter of time. She was going to go hysterical before ever they found Minfilia and the others, and bit her lip urgently. She wanted to bite her fingers instead, to block the mirthless giggles she could feel rising inside her, but that would attract too much attention. Was her tail twitching again? Would that thing ever behave!? And her ears! Oh, Twelve preserve her, because she certainly couldn’t…</p><p>And she had a hope, and a fear, that they might find Thancred here. Mayhap the reason the others hadn’t seen him yet was because he’d marked Minfilia’s capture and followed the Imperials, and was even now about to break them out himself. He <em>would</em> do that sort of thing all by himself! She… no, she didn’t doubt he could do it, but he didn’t have to do it alone. Baka.</p><p>Or mayhap he’d already tried, and failed, and been captured? They might not have heard anything about it from the communications. In any case, if anything she did managed to make things better for him, she’d go along with this insane plan.</p><p>The others didn’t seem too worried so far. Even Wedge, nervous Wedge, seemed quite in control, at least while he was in Maggie’s driver’s seat. And R’nyath seemed to think this was <em>fun</em>. She herself would find it fun when they could all meet at the Seventh Heaven in Revenant’s Toll and laugh about it <em>later</em>. Where was Minfilia?</p><p>Minfilia, Urianger, Papalymo, and Tataru released from bondage and captivity, they raced for the southern exit, where Achiyo, Cid, and Alphinaud would be waiting for them. The entire Castrum was rousing against them, and now she did giggle hysterically, almost sobbing, casting off her useless Imperial helmet, her useless Imperial uniform, lightening her load and allowing air to circulate under her Ul’dahn tunic against her overheated skin. R’nyath had also cast off his stolen uniform, and Chuchupa had abandoned at least her helmet, and they both laughed, though not out of nervous energy like she did. Together they sprinted, Tataru not least among them, and the gate was open, the gate was open!</p><p>And beyond was a cliff into a deep gorge, and the bridge across it was up. They were completely trapped. The Garlean soldiers slowed their advance, certain their prey was cornered. Yet surely they knew how dangerous the Scions were – they would not go back easily. Rinala tightened her hold on her staff, her nervous energy settling into battle focus. She’d defend Minfilia with everything she had.</p><p>The Imperial Centurion pointed his gunblade at them. “Take the leader! Kill the rest!” The other Imperials followed suit, and suddenly they were facing a firing line and she felt panic welling up again. How would she defend against this? Her shields weren’t that strong!</p><p>Just as the first gun fired, a white blur dashed in front of her, and Y’shtola spread her arms, generating a powerful blue aetheric shield around all of them. Bullets bounced off like marbles against rubber, and they inside were yet unharmed. “Y’shtola!” Rinala cried, and added her aether to hers, strengthening the shield further. <em>Thank the Twelve!</em></p><p>“Y’shtola!” Minfilia also cried, when they could hear again, relief in her voice.</p><p>“Pray forgive us our delay!” Y’shtola answered, dropping the shield as the soldiers gave up shooting.</p><p>A soldier was charging at her while her back was turned, but then Yda was there in a flash, punching him away. “Papalymo! Minfilia!”</p><p>“Yda!” Minfilia cried.</p><p>“What took you so long!?” exclaimed the less sentimental Papalymo.</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to see you too!” Yda teased.</p><p>The soldiers were rushing at them, attacking piecemeal, but they wouldn’t be able to hold for long. Papalymo blasted one behind Yda, and Tam dropped down from the very sky and impaled another one. And yes, there was Kekeniro’s Garuda-egi, blasting lacerating winds at a third. But in the gates of the castrum were a hundred more, under the watchful eye of the white tribunus.</p><p>“The reunion must wait,” Y’shtola said.</p><p>“Right, first things first!” Yda agreed.</p><p>“Aye, let’s cut through these fools!” Chuchupa said, hefting her axe, grinning maniacally. Surely she didn’t mean to face the entire army? But Tam was grinning too… oh dear.</p><p>“Yes, let’s get back to being heavily outnumbered,” sighed Papalymo. They were going to have to fight. There was no way around it. She wondered if she should switch to black magic, wondered if she would be able to hold her own in the coming violence… She didn’t want to kill, but if she had no choice she’d fight for her life and the lives of her friends!</p><p>There was screaming from inside the castrum somewhere, and Wedge and Biggs came charging out on their Reapers, leaping over the heads of the soldiers and landing heavily between the Imperials and the Scions. They jumped out, looking back as if afraid their rides would explode.</p><p>“We could have used those,” Kekeniro pointed out mildly, flipping through his spellbook. “Let’s see. Y’shtola, Rinala, we’re going to need a very strong Protect to even have a chance at-”</p><p>“This is Cid!” came a voice on their linkpearls. “Can you hear me!? I need you to count to five, then jump! Understood!?”</p><p>“No, I don’t understand!” wailed Rinala. “Jump off the cliff!?”</p><p>R’nyath took her hand. “It’ll be okay! Just stick close to me!”</p><p>“One…” Kekeniro began to count. “Two… three… four… five!”</p><p>Rinala screamed as R’nyath pulled her off the cliff with him, with the others, then yelped suddenly as she bounced on something soft and leathery and blue – the Enterprise’s main balloon! They slid down the sloped surface to the back, where R’nyath grabbed the edge and neatly swung them both onto the main deck. The others had no trouble following suit, even Kekeniro, who had once professed that acrobatics were one of his least favourite things to execute. And there was Achiyo, and Alphinaud, and Cid was at the helm. Oh, they were safe! And she could sit against the siderail and just breathe, just relax for the first time since this mission had been detailed. <em>Thank the Twelve, thank the Twelve, thank the Twelve, everyone is alive</em>.</p><p>But, now that she recovered herself, Thancred was still missing… He had not been in the castrum at all… Where in Eorzea could he be?</p><p>A green bolt of aether sliced through the sky just beneath the hull of the Enterprise, blasting out into the sky ahead of them, and Cid gasped and banked sharply. “What in the seven hells-!?”</p><p>His turn brought them back over the castrum, and looking down, Rinala beheld the giant primal-slaying machine with wide eyes. “Oh no…” Alphinaud said softly. “It’s here!”</p><p>“Twelve preserve us,” Minfilia said. “They finished it – they finished Ultima Weapon.”</p><p>“So it has a name,” Alphinaud said.</p><p>Minfilia glanced at Urianger, and commenced an explanation. “It is a relic of ancient Allag, excavated from its resting place deep beneath Ala Mhigo. The Allagans used it to crush primal and foe alike… and now the Garleans mean to do the same!”</p><p>“Damn you, Gaius!” Cid growled.</p><p>Alphinaud pointed suddenly. “Look! There, beside the Black Wolf! An Ascian! An overlord, no less.” Rinala scrambled to her feet and looked – there was a man in black robes, a frighteningly familiar sight. She remembered the one she had fought at Thancred’s side.</p><p>“His robes are certainly fancy enough for that,” Tam said. “But he has a different glowing mask than the one we fought, Yda, Papalymo.”</p><p>“Lahabrea!” Minfilia said. “It could only be him.”</p><p>The Ascian looked up and saw their pale, anxious faces, then bent to remove his hood and mask. And Rinala cried out, her heart stopping – under the hood was a heart-breakingly familiar fluffy white mop of hair over dark eyes. Thancred seemed to chuckle at their reaction, then turned away as if they were completely unimportant – as if he truly didn’t care! No, what was going on!?</p><p>“He was Lahabrea…?” Minfilia said. “No… No, this cannot be!”</p><p>Ultima Weapon was charging another shot in its claw. “We have to go now!” Cid cried. “Hang on!” The Enterprise banked again, and began to pick up speed, away from the castrum. Away from Thancred.</p><p>“No!” Rinala cried, reaching out to Thancred. She had to- She had to get to him- Tam grabbed her, just before she tried to climb over the rail. “No, please – Thancred-”</p><p>“Thancred!” Minfilia called, despairingly, and Rinala’s heart echoed her.</p><p> </p><p>It was a silent group that sat upon the Enterprise’s deck ten minutes later, heading south to Vesper Bay – or wherever Cid had decided to go, Rinala didn’t know or care. She was lying curled in a miserable ball, with her head in Yda’s lap, weeping silently.</p><p>Even if she’d managed to land in the castrum without dying from the fall – she was no dragoon, she couldn’t ride the wind – what would she have done? Even if Ultima didn’t step on her, or Gaius shoot her, what could she have done for Thancred? What could she have said? If he’d truly been an Ascian – a <em>traitor</em> all this time… If he really didn’t care about any of them… about her… She would have been helpless, and mayhap <em>he</em> would have killed her. Though in that moment, to die at the hand of the one she loved didn’t seem like such a bad fate…</p><p>She hardly heard as Alphinaud began to speak – first to blame himself, then to try to plan their next move. Minfilia suddenly received a call on her linkpearl, and excused herself to take it.</p><p>There was hope and determination in Alphinaud’s voice now, and she roused herself to listen. “The situation may have taken an ill turn… But the battle is far from over. And so long as we stand together, there shall ever be hope of victory. The people of Eorzea falter for want of such hope. Let <em>us</em> provide it. Let us bear to them the tidings that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn are returned!”</p><p>That was true, she mused. Despite her personal heartbreak, they’d rescued four people they’d thought lost, four precious people, and that was something good. She sat up and tried to recover her focus.</p><p>“Matters are coming to a head,” Alphinaud said, looking at them all in turn. “I hope we can count on you.”</p><p>Minfilia finished her call. “I am ready. Let us pay a visit to the council of Alliance leadership.”</p><p> </p><p>Back in Vesper Bay, in the Waking Sands, they convened in Minfilia’s office. Wedge hurried to light the lamps, while Biggs and R’nyath and Yda rushed to put the rest of the room in order. Rinala went with Wedge, who pulled her sleeve and whispered: “What do you think, Rinala? Was she impressed? Do you think she might consider… you know…” He glanced at Tataru, who was simply looking around with her usual sweet expression.</p><p>“I hope so,” Rinala said, managing a smile. Wedge’s crush on Tataru was very cute, and it brought her some happiness amid her own sorrow.</p><p>Minfilia, looking around at them all as they finished their ministrations to the room, beckoned them close and smiled. “I cannot well express my relief. To think that the Alliance came so close to surrender…”</p><p>Cid nodded. “But the fire in their hearts has been rekindled, and now they will fight to the last.”</p><p>“I would know something – was that your power at work earlier?” Alphinaud asked.</p><p>“Nothing of the sort,” Minfilia said, smiling. “The leaders of Eorzea had lost their way – I merely helped them to find it again.” Her hand went to her ear – another call on her linkpearl. “Oh, hello! …Yes, we have returned. How close are you?”</p><p>‘At the door’ was evidently the answer, for she went out, saying to Cid as she passed, “It’s all right.”</p><p>“We must needs plan our next move,” Alphinaud said as she opened the door, speaking to someone out in the hall. “Pray continue liaising with your respective nations. Cid, would you be our man in Ul’dah?”</p><p>“I’ll be whatever and wherever you need me to be!” Cid answered enthusiastically.</p><p>Minfilia had returned already, bearing a small bundle – the call had been from a courier, perhaps? “Thancred’s fate weighs heavy on my mind. I cannot bear to think of him in thrall to an Ascian.”</p><p>Rinala blinked, her tail standing to attention. “Wait, what?”</p><p>Minfilia looked at her reassuringly. “Mayhap you know this already, but the Ascians are immortal beings without physical form. Since time immemorial, they have fanned the flames of chaos from the shadows. That they might work unseen, the Ascians entrap and possess mortal men by means of malign artifacts known as Crystals of Darkness.”</p><p>“That’s an incredibly dull name,” Tam said. “What if you need to use that name for another set of artifacts? A more significant set?”</p><p>“Could always call the new set Crystals of Shadow, or summat,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“Please take this seriously,” Achiyo scolded them. “I’m sorry, Minfilia.”</p><p>Minfilia shook her head. “It’s quite all right. I know they only jest.”</p><p>“So you’re saying Thancred <em>isn’t</em> a traitor?” Rinala said in a tiny voice, hardly daring to hope. “He’s still there, inside, mayhap?”</p><p>Minfilia nodded. “One such Crystal may yet be the key to saving Thancred.” She unwrapped the package and held out a large indigo-purple crystal.</p><p>“This is a Crystal of Darkness?” Alphinaud asked, frowning at it cautiously.</p><p>“A mere replica,” Y’shtola assured him. “Created using data obtained from anomalous crystals found across Eorzea.”</p><p>“It comes to us courtesy of the Students of Baldesion, our distant allies,” Minfilia said, laying it on the desk. “Even for an Archon, Thancred’s talents are exceptional. We all had complete confidence in him. It was for this reason that none among us foresaw the danger in sending him to investigate the Ascians alone.”</p><p>Tam snorted softly, but said nothing. Rinala kicked him again and he elbowed her gently back.</p><p>“Thancred had been striving to fill the void left by Louisoix,” Papalymo said. “Yet it was plain, in hindsight, that he was overtaxing himself.”</p><p>She’d seen it. Hadn’t she seen it? But he himself had put her off with reassurances that he was fine. Oh, if only she hadn’t listened!</p><p>“Yes, he would volunteer for everything and work till he was dizzy,” Yda said sadly.</p><p>“And the toll taken by his exertions made him more vulnerable to Ascian influence…” Alphinaud said.</p><p>Minfilia nodded. “The Crystal that binds Thancred must be somewhere on his person. If we could but destroy it, his Ascian possessor would be compelled to relinquish control over him.”</p><p>“So he can be saved,” Rinala said softly, hope truly blooming within her with sudden warmth. She stepped closer and took another look at the Crystal on the desk. “I… I think I saw Thancred with a necklace of black crystal, once… I forget when, but he did not want me to touch it, I think. It was not like this, though – it was black, like obsidian. Might that be it?”</p><p>“I think you have the right of it,” Minfilia said.</p><p>Tam patted her head. “Trust our little catgirl to notice such a thing! Well done.”</p><p>She swatted his hand away and fixed her hair. “It did not seem like a big thing at the time.”</p><p>Minfilia smiled even more broadly, gesturing to all the newest Scions. “You have all proven the stoutest of allies, standing with us through thick and thin. Yet the most perilous struggle is still to come. For the sake of the realm – and Thancred – I ask that you lend us your strength once more.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I am with you,” Rinala assured her.</p><p>“You have my blade,” Achiyo said, bowing formally in the Hingan style.</p><p>“I’ve nothing better to do,” Tam said.</p><p>Chuchupa chuckled. “Me either. And I suppose ye’ve grown on me, ye and yer foolhardy heroism. ‘Tis nice havin’ folk look up to me like that.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving!” R’nyath cried. “My bow is yours!”</p><p>“And I as well,” Kekeniro said.</p><p>For a moment, it looked like Minfilia was going to cry. “I thank you. From the bottom of my heart.” After a moment to collect herself, she continued, a merry gleam in her eye. “As I am sure you are aware, the realm was saved from certain doom five years ago by the Warriors of Light. What you may <em>not</em> be aware of is that your many feats in service to the Scions have prompted folk to make certain… comparisons. I must confess, you do remind me of them. Yet remember this: however glorious the past, it is the hero’s lot to be judged on the deeds of the present. A new darkness threatens the realm, and the people cry out for saviors. I believe that <em>you</em> are they – Warriors of Light all, here in the present, guided by the Crystal’s will.”</p><p>“That’s a great honour,” Kekeniro said softly, and bowed deeply. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I feel that’s going a little far,” Chuchupa said. “Let’s not jump overboard now.”</p><p>“If they say it, I’m not going to stop them!” R’nyath said. “But thank you, Minfilia.”</p><p>The Antecedent laughed at them all. “Come, my friends! Let us fight to safeguard the future of our beloved Eorzea!”</p><p> </p><p>As they waited for the Grand Companies to assemble, Rinala found herself sitting with Wedge in the common room. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>He turned to her with a plaintive look behind his odd goggles. “She hasn’t said a word to me since the rescue. Was it all for nothing!?”</p><p>“No, of course not!” Rinala assured him, though mayhap she was not the best person to reassure him – her own efforts to gain Thancred’s attention and affection might be completely in vain, if they could not save him. No, they would certainly save him! “You were so very brave, and you did free her! But you saw how she rushed to get her paperwork in order as soon as the meeting was over, right?”</p><p>“That’s true, she works very hard,” Wedge said, considering. “And she probably wants to be busy to keep her mind off her ordeal in captivity. Did you know one of the guards fell in love with her? I don’t blame him, but I really hope he didn’t bother her.”</p><p>“I hope so too,” Rinala said. “Maybe once she’s settled into her work a little, you should go and ask how she’s doing. Or maybe bring her some tea, before we all have to go and fight again.”</p><p>“That’s an idea!” Wedge said. “I’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tam was sitting on the front step of the Waking Sands, watching the quiet movement of Immortal Flame soldiers through Vesper Bay, sniffing the late-afternoon sea-breeze. He really wasn’t fond of the sea, but as long as he didn’t have to go in it, he didn’t mind it being there, being… salty, and fishy, and seaweedy. Mostly seaweedy from what he could smell.</p><p>Then he quirked his head curiously as a tall and vaguely familiar pair of warriors left the stream of soldiers and headed in his direction. “Well, well, look what the garlic dragged out of the sea.”</p><p>“What?” Vivienne snapped in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Tam lied. “What’re you two doing here?”</p><p>“Nothing to do with you,” Vivienne retorted.</p><p>Aentfryn shook his head. “That is not true. Admiral Merlwyb suggested there was a mission fitting for our skills to be had from the Scions.”</p><p>“I suppose she’s not wrong,” Tam said. “Shall we go inform Alphinaud that we have eight instead of six to fight the Ultima Weapon?”</p><p>“Ultima Weapon?” Vivienne said softly.</p><p>“Sounds Allagan,” Aentfryn rumbled. “The scholars always do have to give their technology such melodramatic names.”</p><p>“A machine that devours primals…” Vivienne said. “I would not say it was so farfetched, myself. We’re all likely to die against it. You! Bastard!”</p><p>“Aye?” Tam drawled.</p><p>“Take us to your Antecedent. What are you waiting for?”</p><p>“Sniffing the sea air, hoping it won’t kill me,” Tam retorted. “It’s more likely than Ultima at this point.”</p><p>“What?” Aentfryn muttered to Vivienne.</p><p>“The strain has done him in,” he heard Vivienne say to Aentfryn as he began to head down the stairs. She probably didn’t realize what exceptionally good hearing he had. Tataru waved cheerfully at them all.</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing he’s only a dragoon,” Aentfryn answered. “We’ll leave the raising to the Miqo’te.”</p><p>Tam rolled his eyes and went to poke his head into Minfilia’s office. “Couple of tall, dark, annoying strangers to see you.”</p><p>Minfilia stared, frowning and blinking, for a good few seconds, before her expression cleared. “Ah! You must mean the two who aided you with Titan. Y’shtola mentioned they were involved. I am glad! Their strength will be a boon to you, especially in the fight against the Ultima Weapon.”</p><p>“Right.” The Echo protected against primals, could it possibly useful in a battle against a primal-powered machine? <em>Nahhh</em>. He opened the door wider to show Aentfryn and Vivienne inside.</p><p>“I’m so glad to see you!” Minfilia said. “I think you for your aid in this perilous time.”</p><p>“This doesn’t mean we’re becoming Scions,” Aentfryn said. “Only that you have found yet another battle we wish to join.”</p><p>
  <span>I understand,” Minfilia said solemnly. “Welcome to Operation Archon. Tam, would you find Kekeniro to brief them on your group’s role in the mission? I believe Alphinaud is out coordinating with General Aldynn…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, and Rinala was double-checking her equipment, both her white mage and her black mage staves, her potions and elixers, snacks to keep her physical energy up, when she heard a doleful sigh behind her and saw Wedge sitting on a box with his chin in his hands. “Tataru… I suppose it wasn’t meant to be…”</p><p>“Wedge,” she demanded. “Did you go give her tea like I suggested?”</p><p>“I can’t find a teapot!” Wedge protested. “Anything that could be used to boil water is smashed or dented!”</p><p>“Don’t give up so easily!” Rinala scolded, tail standing up in determination. “You can’t just abandon your feelings!”</p><p>“But…” Wedge wailed. “But it’s scaryyyy!”</p><p>“I know,” she said, reassuringly. “It really is. But we have to try, because it will be worth it if they return our feelings, right?”</p><p>Wedge looked at her, mouth hanging open in an exaggerated expression of surprise. “You- you’re in love with someone too?”</p><p>She nodded vigourously, blushing. He hadn’t noticed? Everyone else noticed! Oh well, they were friends now. She hadn’t expected it, but it was happening. “So I’ll support you, because I know what it feels like!”</p><p>“Th-th-thank you,” Wedge stammered. “So… um… what do I do now?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” she said. “It’s too late to make tea, we’re leaving in five minutes. And going to talk to her now might look a little desperate… But on the other hand, don’t you want to talk to her?” If she’d had to leave Thancred in five minutes, she’d definitely seek him out first!</p><p>Wedge shrank into himself. “N-not really… What would I talk about?”</p><p>“Ummm…” It was hard to think of something, because Wedge and Tataru weren’t already friends like Thancred and she were. “Just ask if she’s okay, and tell her that you’ll be back soon?”</p><p>“What if she doesn’t remember meee?”</p><p>“Tataru remembers everyone! It’s okay. Quick, go, before Cid comes to round us up.”</p><p>Wedge went, but he only got about five steps before he turned around and went scurrying back to his box. “No! I can’t. It’s too scary. And I ought to focus on the mission. The boss needs us at peak capacity.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rinala said. She wanted to push him, in case he regretted it later, but that would be mean, to force him to do something he really didn’t want to do. And forcing him meant it wouldn’t really be him talking to Tataru. They’d have to work hard so that he had the chance later! “Let’s focus, then!”</p><p> </p><p>Now all eight of the adventurer warriors had broken in to Cape Westwind, to confront the newly arrived Tribunus Rhitahtyn, the only Roegadyn tribunus in the Empire currently. While the Flame detachment raised hell outside the fortress, the Imperials were spread too thin to prevent the Scions from walking in with minimal fighting – for now. They had to take him out before he could call for reinforcements from Castrum Marinum.</p><p>He was easy to spot, once they’d fought through the guard to the inmost gate of Cape Westwind – a Roegadyn in heavy, ornate armour, black with gold trim, and huge shields built into his arm guards. With him was a small platoon of Garlean soldiers, who jumped to see rag-tag adventurers within their walls unopposed.</p><p>Though his expression was invisible under his heavy helmet, the tribunus did not sound surprised to see them, nor did he immediately order his men to attack. “It would appear we have unexpected guests. Now, where have I seen you before? Ah, but of course – the heroes who felled the mighty Titan.”</p><p>The soldiers with him started and stepped back. “The eikon-slayers!?”</p><p>“That’s us!” R’nyath said cheerfully. “Heya!”</p><p>“I see,” Rhitahtyn said. “The commotion without is naught but a diversion. Allow me to hazard a guess: by eliminating me, you hope to undermine the garrison at Occidens.”</p><p>“That is correct,” Aentfryn said. “You are as cunning as they said.”</p><p>Rhitahtyn tilted his head curiously. “A bold strategy, to be sure, but have you the strength to see it to fruition?” He gestured to the soldier next to him, who saluted.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>“Send word to Castrum Occidens. Tell them the Lominsans are coming.”</p><p>“At once, my lord!” The man ran off and was behind a wall before R’nyath could shoot him.</p><p>Rhitahtyn paced towards them slowly, his guards waiting behind him. “Fifteen years have come and gone since Lord van Baelsar first set foot in Eorzea, yet his ambition for the realm burns as strong as ever it did. Know you what fuels it, adventurers? The desire to deliver the people from their suffering. The lands he has conquered were all beset with problems – poverty, starvation, lawlessness, and strife. My homeland was no exception. Had my lord not reached out and claimed it for the Empire, it would eventually have destroyed itself. But under his sage leadership, my people enjoyed such peace and stability as we had never known. And he only desires the selfsame for the people of this realm. Under his rule, Eorzea would be free from the shackles which bind it – the shackles of false faith. There would be no feeble leaders to misguide the masses, no eikons to bleed the realm dry. True peace would reign, and the people would be free to live their lives without fear of persecution or oppression.”</p><p>“That’s a lie,” Achiyo hissed, and Rinala drew back from her sudden vehemence. “You lie!”</p><p>Rhitahtyn spread his arms. “Should you doubt the truth of my words, I bid you look upon me. I am no son of Garlemald, yet Lord van Baelsar saw fit to raise me to a station of great honour. He measures a man not by his birth, but by his worth. Such is his sense of justice. By the grace of His Excellency, I am where I was born to be – upon the field of battle. He has given me a noble cause to fight for, and worthy adversaries to smite.”</p><p>“Certainly,” Achiyo said, colder than the Ishgardian icicles, and Rinala stared – she had <em>never</em> seen Achiyo like this before. “But Lord van Baelsar is but one man in all the great devouring machine that is your Empire, and he does not personally rule everywhere. I do not know your homeland. But I have seen the ‘peace’ and ‘stability’ you claim, and I tell you it is a lie! Have you spoken to the smallfolk of such conquered realms? Have you looked into their eyes and seen aught but fear and resignation? Starvation and punishment labour and misery is their lot! Free from fear of persecution or oppression, you say! <em>You</em> may have been treated with honour, but you are one man plucked from thousands of silenced voices, and you say ‘there is nothing to hear’! By the kami! You are blinded and sheltered from the truth!”</p><p>The Roegadyn hesitated only for a moment. “I do not know where you have traveled, adventurer, but such words only describe a new province in the Empire, one which has not accepted their new identity and seen their accompanying prosperity awaken. But enough! It is plain neither of us shall conquer with words. I am not wont to bare my steel needlessly. But if you are deaf to reason… In the name of Lord van Baelsar, I, Rhitahtyn sas Arvina, do swear to strike you down!”</p><p>“And I, Kensaki no Achiyo daughter of Kensaki no Tamehiro, do swear to strike you down in the name of the free peoples of Eorzea!” Achiyo brought her sword and shield together with a gleam of light, calling upon her Sword Oath, and sprang forward, charging to meet the gun-augmented shields of Rhitahtyn.</p><p>By Menphina, where had Achiyo been? Were things really so bad in Hingashi?</p><p>“Fight with care!” Rhitahtyn advised his men, before Achiyo could cover the distance between them. “Individually, you are no match for them. Watch each other, exploit any weakness you find, and we shall prevail!”</p><p>“Chuchupa- oh, you’re going with her. Rinala, keep an eye on them, would you?” Kekeniro gestured with a shimmering swirl of aether, and a new summon appeared, Titan-egi. “Everyone else, let’s get ready for these soldiers!” For the small platoon of soldiers who had been with Rhitahtyn when they came upon him were rushing at them now, shouting a desperate warcry.</p><p>All they had to do was to slay the Roegadyn. They didn’t have to kill all the soldiers. Rinala cast a protect upon Achiyo and Chuchupa, as Aentfryn cast one on everyone else, and immediately had to squeak and cast a Cure 2 on Achiyo as she was struck in the face by one of Rhitahtyn’s shields.</p><p>That seemed to shake the recklessness out of Achiyo, and now as Rinala watched, she seemed to be fighting with something closer to her usual grace and care. It still wasn’t perfect, but she circled the much-larger man more warily, darting in with her sword to strike at a weak point. She had mastered her anger now, from what Rinala could see, but her passion was still plain, as she wove around Rhitahtyn’s blows, Chuchupa bobbing around the Roegadyn’s feet as she did the same. Rhitahtyn drew back from the Lalafell, unwilling to get his knees broken.</p><p>Oh Menphina, the screams of injured and dying men made her flinch. She did not hear the voices of her friends yet, but she was tense as a bowstring waiting for them. She saw a pair of soldiers heading in her direction – she had no choice but ducked behind Titan-egi as she cast Stone at them. She couldn’t get attacked, she had to focus on Achiyo and Chuchupa!</p><p>Chuchupa finally delivered a kick to Rhitahtyn’s side that made him flinch, some of his armour falling askew. Rinala’s eyes brightened with hope; then she cried out in fear as Rhitahtyn punched her back, crushing her to the ground with a spray of blood. Rinala frantically cast Cure 2 after Cure 2, and Achiyo was between Rhitahtyn and her fallen comrade, weathering terrible punishing blows on her shield. There was a horrible set of sounds as Chuchupa finally recovered herself and rolled out of danger, and Achiyo’s eyes were blazing with anger and pain as her half-crumpled shield fell to her side, her arm shattered. More Cure 2! She was beginning to feel drained, and prayed that they would not come to further hurt before they- before they-</p><p>Achiyo dropped her useless shield, taking her sword in both hands. As Rhitahtyn swung his wall of a shield at her, she leapt up and over it, and her silver blade stabbed through Rhitahtyn’s upper chest where his armour had been knocked away. He staggered back, falling to the ground with the small Au Ra half on top of him. His voice had begun a cry of denial but halfway through it faded abruptly – his lung must have been pierced.</p><p>Achiyo pulled away as his head fell back, and the noise around them faded as the Garlean soldiers realized their leader had been struck down. As one, they turned and fled.</p><p>The adventurers collected themselves, breathing hard. Vivienne strode over to inspect Rhitahtyn’s body, but he had ceased to breathe – Achiyo had indeed struck his deathblow.</p><p>“One more thing,” Kekeniro’s voice was quiet in the sea breeze. “We must destroy this transporter to prevent the Imperials from leaving Castrum Marinum by this route.”</p><p>Vivienne swung her massive sword, hacking away at the huge ring of metal that stood at the cliff’s edge, until something gave and a blast of red aether erupted into the air before fading. “That should do it.”</p><p>Rinala clutched her staff, blinking in the twilight, wondering if it was all right to feel sorry for Rhitahtyn. He hadn’t seemed evil, like the woman who attacked the Scions… but he was still their enemy. Her heart was still too soft. She couldn’t let her conviction waver, not now, not when they were so close to driving the Garleans from Eorzea entirely! She had to remind herself that was what was truly important – and for that, she was willing to fight with all her strength.</p><p>She jumped as the linkpearl in her ear went off, and apparently it was a group call to all of them, for all eight of them put a hand to their ear to connect the call.</p><p>“’Tis I!” came Cid’s voice through the linkpearl. “It seems you’ve done it again! I’d raise a tankard to you, but I’m afraid we’ve no time to savour the victory. There’s still the <em>small</em> matter of infiltrating Castrum Meridianum and destroying the Ultima Weapon!”</p><p>“Just a teensy issue, huh?” R’nyath said, laughing. “Would you like tea with that?”</p><p>Cid chuckled back. “I know, I know – no rest for the preternaturally gifted. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself, and make your way back to the Immortal Flames’ encampment. I’ll be waiting for you with the main host.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. For the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rinala cheats a tiny bit in two of the fights but it's for character development. :O</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: For the Light</p><p> </p><p>Cid, as it turned out, did not wait remain behind with the main host after they’d been briefed on Phase Three of Operation Archon, but commandeered a random Reaper – this one in better kept condition than Maggie and Wally had been in when they acquired them – and joined them in their daring, near-suicidal assault on Castrum Meridianum. The good news was that yet again, the Grand Companies were making the distraction – a frontal assault on the main gate of the castrum, while the nine Scions smashed through a different gate and began breaking things in their quest to shut down the magitek field around the inner Praetorium.<span></span></p><p>The bad news was that even after their attempt to shut down the spotlights illuminating the outer bailey, there were still dozens of Garleans rushing at them. Cid’s Reaper helped, but Rinala’s tail was in a state of permanent fluff, jumpily reacting to every movement around her, casting heals even on those who did not need it. Aentfryn frowned at her. “Stop wasting your mana. You may find yourself lacking when you truly need it.”</p><p>The criticism struck a little harder than he’d probably intended it to, and she had to swallow a few times to choke back the stress-inspired tears. “I-I know.” She didn’t want to admit she was overwhelmed.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Kekeniro told her. “Remember I’m supporting you, too.”</p><p>“Right.” It was true. While Ifrit-egi charged the Garleans and Kekeniro certainly wasn’t skimping on throwing out Ruin spells, he sometimes caught something that she or Aentfryn or Eos overlooked, staunching wounds with his weak Physick until one of the others could assist.</p><p>By the time they reached the inner bailey, she’d almost calmed down. But not for long, as the white-armoured tribunus jumped down from a high wall in her white Reaper, crying out in anger. Rinala flattened her ears back as she recognized her – the one who had led the attack on the Waking Sands, who had murdered many people, including her own soldiers. Whatever her doubts about slaying other Imperials, she had no qualms whatsoever about fighting <em>her</em>. If Kekeniro said it was all right, she might even use her black magic staff.</p><p>As they stared at her, the tribunus surveyed them, instead of blasting at them immediately. “I see that Garlond is not with you.” Cid had fallen behind to… investigate something, he’d said cryptically. “More’s the pity, I had hoped to slay him myself. But never mind the traitor for now. I have so looked forward to this meeting… <em>Warriors of Light</em>.” The white-armoured tribunus’s voice was mocking. What had Alphinaud said her name was? Livia? “Yes, I know much and more about you. About your strengths… and your hidden talents. I would sample them firsthand… and you <em>will</em> indulge me.”</p><p>“We’re not ‘<em>indulging</em>‘ ye or yer mad sadisms, murderer!” Chuchupa growled.</p><p>“The rat pirate, calling me a murderer? What a jape. My lord was quite taken with you and the power you possess – the “Echo”. Naturally, I could not help but wonder whom these paragons among men might be… Only to discover that you are but another lot of adventurers. No better than the multitude. Yet in spite of this, the masses hold you their champions, and shower honours upon your heads.” Garlean soldiers rushed up; had Livia been delaying until reinforcements could arrive? They did not attack, hanging back until she would be done speaking.</p><p>“Just wait until we defeat <em>ye</em>,” Chuchupa said. “Ye ain’t seen honour-showerin’ yet, and ye won’t until our true enemy is defeated – ye!” She grinned. “It’s gonna be real nice, I tell ye.”</p><p>Livia dismissed her with an incredulous hand gesture. “It defies all reason. How is it that <em>you</em> could be such a thorn in our side? Wherever you appear, you leave havoc in your wake. You even slew Rhitahtyn, one of our very finest.” She shrugged. “Well… I will not speculate. Truth be told, I couldn’t care less how you have done these things. What matters to me is the fact that you have done them.”</p><p>“Nophica’s tits, she’s thick as a brick,” R’nyath snarked softly. “You tried using logic, lady?”</p><p>Livia’s Reaper took a heavy step forward, and R’nyath took a startled step back. “Silence! If you are allowed to continue, you will eventually deprive me of all that I have toiled for – all that is mine by right! My minions, my comrades… even my lord Gaius! Well, <em>you cannot have him!</em> His dreams and ambitions, his body and soul – they are <em>mine</em>, do you hear me!? <em>All mine!</em>”</p><p>Rinala shivered. The woman loved Gaius… but love was too weak a word for it. She was obsessed, consumed; nothing in her life mattered other than her idol. And she shivered with fear, because she could feel her heart had already begun to slip that way for Thancred, from love, through insecurity into despair and darkness. What Livia felt wasn’t love, not anymore. Menphina help her, she did not want to end up like Livia.</p><p>“<em>Yandere</em>,” muttered Achiyo, and Rinala glanced at her, for she did not know that particular word.</p><p>Livia pointed at them with her wrist-mounted pistols, her voice and gestures enraged. “I lost everything once before! I will <em>not</em> suffer it to happen again! I will kill you, adventurers! Only your death can bring me peace!”</p><p>Achiyo jumped before Aentfryn, raising her shield just in time – the bullet’s ricochet cracked off her enchanted shield, leaving a slight dent. It was a new shield, a temporary loan while her own was being repaired by Ul’dahn smiths. “Kekeniro! Your orders!”</p><p>“First of all, scatter, find cover! Don’t let her target you!” He matched action to words, jumping behind a pile of stacked pipes.</p><p>“K-Kekeniro,” Rinala stammered, holding out her black mage staff, not wanting to distract him but also… also wanting to blast this woman with flame for all she had done to them. “If I may…”</p><p>“Is that all right, Aentfryn?” Kekeniro looked at the other healer.</p><p>Aentfryn frowned at her, but she met his gaze stubbornly. He rolled his eyes and nodded.</p><p>Her first attack, she nearly froze up. For the first time in her life, she was deliberately attacking a fellow person with intent to harm them, to kill them. Then the memories of the slaughtered Scions in the Waking Sands filled her mind, she gritted her teeth, and let fly.</p><p>Chuchupa had found a Garlean defense cannon, and commandeered it to shoot at Livia’s Reaper. It only took a few shots before the heavy projectiles shattered the white Reaper beyond use, and the tribunus jumped out, screaming in anger.</p><p>But now she was only faster, more agile, a match probably for Yda in terms of unarmed martial prowess. While the others fought the Garlean soldiers, Chuchupa left her cannon, meeting her blow for blow, leaping, spinning, kicking, punching. And of course dodging the shots from her wrist pistols. Rinala sent in what spells she could, more lightning and ice than fire now, she didn’t want to risk burning Chuchupa.</p><p>It wasn’t going badly until Livia spun in the middle of a kick and fired on Tam. “Augh! What!?” The tall dragoon doubled over, half-crumpling to his knees, barely avoiding a stab from the soldier he was facing. Blood was spreading from a spot on the left side of his lower back.</p><p>“Need you back!” Aentfryn called, casting Lustrate on Tam as Vivienne moved to cover the dragoon’s position against the Garleans.</p><p>“Right!” Rinala cried, swapping staves again and adding a Benediction. Tam straightened cautiously, then nodded to them both and jumped back into the fray.</p><p>Chuchupa snarled as she aimed a kick at Livia’s midsection. “Dirty trick.”</p><p>“Says the pirate scum.” Livia blocked, and punched at Chuchupa’s head, firing again. The bullet missed and ricocheted off the metal decking, rattling away in the distance. The two traded strikes, ever faster and deadlier, their breath coming in short shouts of exertion.</p><p>Then one of Livia’s kicks struck Chuchupa in the head and sent her hurtling away. Rinala shouted, she had been in the middle of casting a Stone spell and could not cast a heal yet, and Livia turned to her, arm outstretched, about to fire her pistol.</p><p>Rinala’s stone struck her in the chest, right over her heart, and she saw the armour crumple, denting heavily inwards. Livia staggered, and Rinala knew with a wince that her heart was suddenly interrupted, her sternum cracked. The woman fell to her back, but she lifted up one arm to the heavens. Her voice was a whispered, choking plea. “No… It’s happening… all over again… Please… I cannot bear it… Don’t take him… away from me… My lord Gaius!!!”</p><p>Her hand fell to the ground, her head rolled to one side, and she lay still. Rinala sent a Cure 2 in Chuchupa’s direction, then clutched her staff to her chest, wondering what emotions raged in her heart now.</p><p>She would not pity her. She’d slaughtered the Scions. She’d been insane for the object of her desire. Rinala should be glad she was dead! And she almost was. She had killed her before she could hurt anyone else. She had killed her…</p><p>As Chuchupa climbed to her feet, holding her head though it oughtn’t to hurt anymore, Cid stepped forward, into the light, and sighed. “Another poor fool who craved Gaius’s affection over all else… May her soul know rest.”</p><p>The other Scions were respectfully silent.</p><p>Cid turned to them with a wry smile, gesturing that they should head back, and they followed him. The Garlean soldiers had either been slain, or had fled. “’Tis a miracle no harm has come to you, my friends. One for which I will happily give thanks.” The wry smile began to broaden into a mischievous grin. “…And the wonders do not end there. Truthfully now – did you <em>really</em> mean to send that assault craft crashing into the generator tower? If you did – <em>you’re a bloody liar.</em> If you <em>didn’t</em> – well… you’re too modest!”</p><p>They couldn’t help but laugh, all of them but Aentfryn, who rolled his eyes. “Of course we didn’t not do it accidentally-on-purpose,” R’nyath said, chuckling. “I <em>am</em> a pretty good shot, you know!”</p><p>Cid shrugged. “Whichever you are, you’ve managed to open the way to the Praetorium. The only problem is, we can’t reach it on foot. Nay, we’ll need to take the Enterprise. I left her at the Ceruleum Processing Plant, so let’s regroup there. This is it! The final confrontation awaits!”</p><p> </p><p>It was far too soon, Rinala thought, that the Enterprise touched down on a platform high on the walls of the Praetorium. They’d had time to grab a little food, sit and rest for a grand total of five, maybe ten minutes, and then they were off again. She looked over the edge of the platform – surely they were as high off the ground as the peak of the Royal Palace in Ul’dah, yet the entire structure was of cold dark metal standing sheer to the ground hundreds of fulms below. She turned away, hurrying after the others who were walking to the gate into the fortress without a second glance.</p><p>“So here we are…” Cid said. “The Ultima Weapon will almost certainly be housed in the depths of the complex.” He turned and nodded to Biggs and Wedge, standing by in the Enterprise. “This is it, my friends!”</p><p>“Aye,” Achiyo said quietly. “Thank you for coming with us all this way.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” Cid said.</p><p>“Let’s go!” R’nyath exclaimed, doing a little hop of excitement, and Rinala couldn’t help but smile. They could do this, right?</p><p>The fortress was dark within, less well-lit than Rinala had expected, for all the Garlean reliance on artificial electric lighting. The dark matte metal absorbed much of what was there, and the Garlean soldiers seemed almost to blend in with their dark matte uniforms. But they saw the adventurers well enough, and for a while all was confusion about her, shouts and weapons and spells. Rinala was beginning to be able to make sense of it all, however, and to zero in on any of her teammates who were injured. Not as quickly as Aentfryn, but the two of them had tacitly agreed that keeping Achiyo alive was Rinala’s job – she had been doing it ever since they explored Sastasha Seagrot so long ago, after all. Achiyo’s shield defended them, and she defended Achiyo.</p><p>Down a magitek lift, and through great wide and tall halls, Cid guided Achiyo – though he’d never been here before himself, but he seemed to have a sense for Imperial architecture. The halls were curved to follow the outside of the Praetorium tower, and to her it almost seemed unfinished. So much wasted space, for what? Did Ultima walk these halls, or was it to allow passage for other infernal machines?</p><p>Cid led Achiyo into a room filled with a glowing, sickly-yellow screen on one tall wall, and a wide bank of glowing other-things underneath it. It was all clearly magitek, and she wouldn’t have the least idea what any of it meant if she even had the chance to examine it, she was sure. But she did not have a chance, because a familiar black-armoured figure turned to them on their entrance, and she gripped her healing staff tighter. Did she dare draw her black magic staff against the Black Wolf, or would he just laugh at her?</p><p>“Gaius!” Cid cried, startled, unwilling to attack him. Rinala looked, and saw Achiyo stayed her hand, and followed suit.</p><p>“Ah, Cid, my boy… You are late.” Gaius considered the screens for a moment, then turned to face Cid full on. Rinala didn’t understand what they spoke of, of Cid’s father, and the Meteor project. Even after Cid had regained his memory, he hadn’t spoken much about his past, and none of the Scions had asked – but clearly the distance between him and his late father pained him. She wondered how it felt, and was glad she didn’t know.</p><p>“What do you want, Gaius!?” Cid exclaimed at last, in angry exasperation.</p><p>Gaius reached out a commanding, lordly hand. “I want you at my side, Cid. Take up your father’s mantle, and become the Empire’s lead engineer. It is your destiny.”</p><p>Cid snorted. “My father had a change of heart – you said so yourself! Besides, I have long known my destiny, and I assure you, it lies <em>not</em> with the Empire!”</p><p>“Destiny, shmestiny,” R’nyath muttered.</p><p>“A pity.” Gaius shrugged, then turned to the rest of them. “And what of you, adventurers? Will you not consider making common cause with me? With your powers joined to mine, we might do much for this realm. Together, we could bring order to Eorzea, and usher in a lasting peace.”</p><p>She froze in place, wondering if that invisible helmeted gaze were on her at all, then shook her head frantically. She’d come here to fight, not to join them! The Empire was cruel and cold, it had no part in her home.</p><p>Chuchupa didn’t mince words. “Go to Hells, ye arrogant wretch.”</p><p>Tam simply shrugged as if the offer was uninteresting, but R’nyath and Vivienne growled, and even Kekeniro’s mild gaze hardened in refusal.</p><p>“No,” Achiyo said simply, but with a hand on her sword.</p><p>Gaius cocked his head. “No? And I can expect no better answer than this?” He looked around at them again, then shrugged as if it made little difference to him. “So be it. It was your strength that made me proffer my hand in friendship, and it is your strength that makes me proffer now my blade. Save as allies, you are too dangerous to be allowed to remain.” Rinala hadn’t seen a signal, but the floor began to shake behind her, and she turned to see a two-story tall colossus mech stamping towards them, its massive blade balanced on its shoulder. Gaius began to sink into the floor, on a lift, but he wasn’t important anymore, the impending doom before her was. “Run, Cid. Or stay. It makes no matter. You cannot escape the past.”</p><p>“Gaius, wait!” Cid reached out his hand, then noted the impending colossus and decided to move out of its reach instead. And Gaius was already gone down the lift. “…Damn it!”</p><p>The colossus was big, and well-armoured, but slow and easy to dodge. Kekeniro was the one who wore it down to immobility. With the distraction down, Cid moved to the bank of glowing things, moving confidently to control them. “Knowing Gaius, he is headed for the Ultima Weapon. If we find him, so too will we find our quarry. With these instruments, we can monitor every nook and cranny in the castrum.”</p><p>“Then you should remain here and guide us via linkpearl, and we’ll continue the chase,” Kekeniro said.</p><p>Cid nodded. “Exactly what I was about to suggest. Be careful, all right?” He turned to scan the glowing screens, muttering to himself: “Where in the hells are you, Gaius…”</p><p> </p><p>The floors below were much the same as the floors above, but the way onwards was blocked by a strange hardened silver goop. Even though she cast a Fire 3 on it, and Vivienne stabbed it, their strikes had no effect. Cid directed them to the Reaper storage bays, where they found both Maggie and Wally, and Chuchupa and Kekeniro walked them back to the reinforced bulkhead to blast it open. Maggie and Wally stopped there to rest, but the rest of them pressed onwards, down yet again.</p><p>In the course of their progress, they came into an open, circular room where a man in red armour awaited them. He wore a helm shaped like a stylized dragon’s head, but his deep voice was sardonic. “You have been leaving a fine mess in your wake, adventurers.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Vivienne asked. “Wait, I don’t care. Prepare yourself, Garlean.”</p><p>Cid spoke up through their linkpearls. “Is someone there!?”</p><p>The man adjusted something on his wrist, and began speaking to Cid directly. “Garlond, old friend. How it warms the heart to hear your voice again after all these years.” His voice was insincerely, sarcastically cordial.</p><p>She could hear the frown in Cid’s voice. “…Nero? Is that you!?”</p><p>The strange man chuckled. “You sound well. It would seem this <em>savage</em> land agrees with you.” Rinala’s tail bristled, just a little.</p><p>“The highest ranking tribunus of the XIVth…” Cid said slowly. “It was <em>you</em> all this time?”</p><p>“Tell me, Garlond. How long do you intend to keep all the glory for yourself?”</p><p>“Uh… what? You’ve lost me.”</p><p>The man’s voice hardened. “Don’t play the fool with me. Ever since the Academy, I have been condemned to live in your shadow. By all objective measure, <em>I</em> was the more talented of the two of us, yet that fact counted for naught beside your privileged birth. <em>You</em> were admired as the young prodigy simply because your father was the great Midas nan Garlond! When you defected, I felt sure my star would finally rise… But by disappearing, you acquired the status of a legend – your reputed genius gaining credence merely by dint of your absence! Instead of cursing you for a traitor, the people actually came to think of you more <em>fondly</em>! To this day, you are <em>still</em> the young prodigy of magitek! I, meanwhile, have ever been made to feel second-rate – I who have continued to serve <em>our</em> nation faithfully. Whenever I fail to excel – why, it is only to be expected! Yet when I exceed all reasonable expectations, people proclaim that I walk in the footsteps of the great Cid nan <em>bloody</em> Garlond!”</p><p>He was shouting now, gesticulating furiously, and Rinala could only imagine his terrible expression under his scarlet helmet. She didn’t know what to do with all this anger and frustration that wasn’t even directed at her.</p><p>Nor, did it seem, did Cid, and it <em>was</em> directed at him. “Nero, I… I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>Nero continued ranting bitterly. “It matters not a whit what I achieve. Your existence has rendered mine worthless. Even Lord van Baelsar saw fit to offer <em>you</em> a place at his side – and this in spite of your betrayal! Did he extend any such offer to me – the man who has remained loyal to him for all these years?” A brief, bitter laugh. “Why, no. He did not. Long have I endured this injustice… but no more.” He took a step forward and clenched his fist. “Lord van Baelsar is in the midst of activating the fully powered Ultima Weapon. It is my magnum opus – the creation that will win me the recognition I am due. I will not let anyone interfere.”</p><p>“Nero! What are you-!?”</p><p>The tribunus waved casually at his wrist device, and Cid’s voice cut off abruptly.</p><p>“What did you do?” R’nyath cried.</p><p>“To Garlond? Hmph! Nothing. You are my focus now.” The fierce helmet tilted curiously. “Ever since I first set foot in this benighted land, I have watched you all – every move you have made, every step you have taken.” Rinala took a step back in surprise and slight disgust. He had been watching them? How disturbing. And creepy. “You have felled eikons, a feat made possible by the Echo, a peculiar power which shields you from their corrupting influence. It is of little wonder that my lord has taken an interest in you. As have I, if truth be told. It is my desire to harness your power for use in the Ultima Weapon.” He raised one hand high, and before any of them could move forward to overpower him, a massive spiked hammer fell from the distant ceiling. “Should I succeed, Lord van Baelsar will surely take notice! Beside this, Garlond’s achievements will be as child’s play! Come, adventurers, and yield to me the secrets of your power!”</p><p>“Try all you like,” Vivienne said, “but you’ll learn very little before we kill you.” Ahead even of Achiyo, she strode forward and swung her immense sword as Nero swung his hammer. The two heavy weapons collided, bounced off each other, collided again, and stuck before Nero backed away, triggering something as he did so.</p><p>“I have taken the liberty of preparing an <em>electrifying</em> stage for you.” He chuckled to himself as the exterior edges of the room lit up suddenly in blue sparks, crackling viciously. Kekeniro screamed as he was caught in it, though Garuda-egi flew away completely carefree. Rinala cried out in a panic, swinging her staff to Rescue Kekeniro to her side, and casting Cure 2 on him as he collapsed momentarily at her feet. Eos was also at her side, touching Kekeniro’s brow gently with her tiny hand.</p><p>“What’s electrifying mean?” Tam asked, completely serious. “Something to avoid, clearly.” He stabbed at Nero, but pulled back before Nero could smack his lance away with the hammer.</p><p>“Lightning!” Chuchupa called. “Garleans harness it, I thought ye knew this!”</p><p>“Never heard the word.” The tribunus was fighting well to deal with both Vivienne and Tam together, but the rest of them were coming to assist, at least as soon as Rinala had Kekeniro back on his feet. He wouldn’t last long, would he?</p><p>“Are you all right?” Rinala asked Kekeniro anxiously as he clambered to his feet and flipped a page in his smoking spellbook.</p><p>“I’m quite all right now, thank you. Everyone, watch out for more tricks!”</p><p>“More tricks, you say? Happy to oblige.” Nero swung his hammer at Vivienne, driving her back a little even through the guard of her greatsword. Before she could close again, he did something with his wrist device. “Meet some of my creations. You might find them a <em>handful</em>.” A huge mechanical hand fell from the ceiling as his hammer had done, but it floated about five fulms from the ground, hovering ominously and swiftly towards them. Four more followed the first.</p><p>“Oh noooo,” R’nyath said, chuckling as he aimed at the newcomers. “He really is a punster! No!”</p><p>“Stealing yer spotlight?” Chuchupa asked, somersaulting beneath a hand as it tried unsuccessfully to snatch her up.</p><p>“No, now I’m starting to like him! But I hate him! Argh!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Vivienne asked. “Shut the hells up and fight! Achiyo, you’re going to have to deal with those things, the bastard and I will take care of this lunatic.”</p><p>And all was chaos again, with those terrifying claws floating at them, trying to capture them, or mercilessly raking them with spear-like tips when they resisted.</p><p>“Ahh! Help!” Kekeniro was the first to be caught, the diminutive man lifted easily high above their heads.</p><p>“I gotchu, buddy!” R’nyath was firing arrows repeatedly into the thing’s joints, but though one finger fell off, the claw was intact. Kekeniro’s spells had been the most useful against these things. Rinala cast Aero upon it, and now it shuddered and began to weaken. It dropped Kekeniro, but before Aentfryn could catch him, another claw seized him by the robes and continued carrying him off.</p><p>“This is undignified!” Kekeniro complained, attempting to cast Bio and failing.</p><p>“I am in agreement,” Aentfryn said, casting his own Bio, and catching the Lalafell as he plummeted into his arms. “Ware to Rinala.”</p><p>And Rinala screamed as she felt steel claws close about her, lifting her effortlessly from the ground. She wriggled, tail lashing, to no avail.</p><p>But from her higher vantage point, she could see everything much more clearly now, could see Vivienne and Tam dueling Nero, could see that the Garlean, for all his strength and powers, was weakening against the two wild fighters. He was breathing hard, and his mighty blows were slower. She heard him shout: “I will not suffer… to be in another’s shadow!”</p><p>“Not our problem!” Tam shouted back, stabbing down at an angle to trap the hammer. Vivienne followed up, and Nero was forced back, dropping the hammer.</p><p>Then Kekeniro’s spells melted the claw above her, and she dropped to the ground, landing neatly on all fours – she was a Miqo’te, after all, and dancer-trained – and it was back to work healing. And there was not much left for her to do, all the claws had been destroyed. The one that had seized her had been the last one.</p><p>But something pinged from Nero’s side of the room, and he growled: “This changes… nothing…” Then the room was engulfed in pitch blackness as all the lights went out.</p><p>Rinala frantically cast a new Protect – he might sneak up on any of them in the darkness! Possibly especially her, she was suddenly very conscious of her lack of armour. But though the bright flash of magic illuminated the room for a split second, all she saw was confused movement.</p><p>Suddenly the lights flickered back on, and they were all still alive, but Nero was gone, and his hammer with him. His voice echoed around them. “Ahahahaha! The Ultima Weapon is activated, and it brims with the power of eikons! Nothing can withstand its might!” His voice faded, and her Miqo’te ears heard a magitek door slide shut.</p><p>And at that moment, whatever he had done to their linkpearls must have gone with him, because they heard Cid’s voice again. “Are you all right!? Answer me, dammit!”</p><p>“Yes, I believe we are,” Achiyo said, a little uncertainly.</p><p>“What of Nero!?”</p><p>“He fled,” Vivienne said in disgust.</p><p>“…Fled!? Damn it! In the instant prior to the blackout, the instruments detected a massive power surge from the deepest chamber. Gaius is certain to be there! We have no time to waste!”</p><p>“Ultima,” Achiyo said softly. “Even if he couldn’t defeat us, he was buying time for it to be powered up.”</p><p>“I agree. I should warn you – the chamber which houses the target appears to be saturated with aetheric energies. There’s bound to be heavy interference. But even if we lost contact, you must go on. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, all right?”</p><p>“Perhaps it would be <em>more</em> sane to do everything you wouldn’t do,” Vivienne muttered.</p><p>“But since when has sanity been in our job description?” Chuchupa responded, cackling and rushing off.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up in a large room with a long diagonal shaft descending down into the darkness. There was a large square platform upon it, a platform big enough to accommodate Ultima and to spare.</p><p>Cid could still see them from the control room, it seemed, but his voice was getting fuzzy in her ear. “Look for the lift’s control panel – it’ll be somewhere nearby. Take the lift down, and you should find yourself in the chamber of the Ultima Weapon. Keep your eyes peeled – Gaius could be waiting for you down there. Oh, and don’t even <em>think</em> about dying. You’re too bloody useful! The interference is getting worse. I don’t think the connection will last much-”</p><p>At that <em>precise</em> moment, Cid’s voice ceased abruptly with a sharp burst of static. There were a few more anxious crackles, and then nothing.</p><p>“Well then, no more nursemaid,” Tam said. Achiyo shrugged and stepped onto the platform to investigate the lift controls. Rinala followed her.</p><p>“As if we need one,” Vivienne said.</p><p>“I have concerns?” R’nyath said. “Kekeniro, buddy, you can figure out how to fight this monster machine, right?”</p><p>“Probably,” Kekeniro said, frowning at Garuda-egi. “I didn’t see any obvious weak points when we observed it at the Howling Eye, but we will have to find one, one way or another. Just stay on your toes and dodge until we do.”</p><p>There was a clanging step and they turned to see Gaius van Baelsar standing on the platform with Achiyo and Rinala. None of them had seen him arrive, or from which direction. The eight of them scrambled for weapons, but their enemy simply stared and asked: “Tell me… for whom do you fight?”</p><p>They looked at each other. Who should be their spokesperson?</p><p>Rinala surprised everyone, but especially herself, when she said in a tiny voice: “For Eorzea.”</p><p>Now that dark helmeted gaze was definitely on her, and fear and defiance warred within her. She felt so very small before that proud warrior. “Hmph! How very glib. And do you believe in Eorzea?”</p><p>“Yes.” Rinala cleared her throat, even she had barely heard that answer, even had her blood not been rushing in her ears. “Yes! I do!”</p><p>The helmet tilted, and she gained the sense that he was speaking to her as a patient teacher might to a wayward student. “Eorzea’s unity is forged of falsehoods. Its city-states are built on deceit. And its faith is an instrument of deception. It is naught but a cobweb of lies. To believe in Eorzea is to believe in nothing.”</p><p>“The hells ye on about?” Chuchupa demanded. “’Tis the Empire that fosters deception!”</p><p>Gaius snorted. “In Eorzea, the beast tribes often summon gods to fight in their stead – though your comrades only rarely respond in kind. Which is strange, is it not? Are the “Twelve” otherwise engaged? I was given to understand they were your protectors. If you truly believe them your guardians, why do you not repeat the trick that served you so well at Carteneau, and call them down?” Chuchupa and Aentfryn both growled, but Gaius continued smoothly on. “They <em>will</em> answer – so long as you lavish them with crystals and gorge them on aether. Your gods are no different from those of the beasts – eikons every one. Accept but this, and you will see how Eorzea’s faith is bleeding the land dry. Nor is this unknown to your masters. Which prompts the question: why do they cling to these false deities? What drives even men of learning – even the great Louisoix – to grovel at their feet? The answer? Your masters lack the strength to do otherwise!!”</p><p>“And where the hells do <em>you</em> get off with summoning Bahamut?” Aentfryn bellowed. “That beast near destroyed the land, glutting itself on aether and death – because of you!”</p><p>“Bahamut was not the intended outcome,” Gaius said. “Only Meteor.”</p><p>“It was the outcome nonetheless, and even you cannot deny that!”</p><p>Gaius inclined his head. “Very well. You have your point. However, mine own point stands. Your ‘gods’ are only harming you, yet you continue to worship them to no right end.”</p><p>“Does he even think that Hydaelyn is a… an ‘eikon’?” Rinala whispered to Kekeniro.</p><p>The Lalafell frowned. “I’m not sure. It’s possible.” He raised his voice to Gaius. “Yes, the beast tribes summon their primals when they feel threatened – which is more and more of late. You ask why we do not summon the Twelve, perhaps it is because we do not feel as threatened as they? Perhaps it is because we do not risk our gods lightly? Only a wyrm of legend drew such a response from us – a last resort, a desperate measure, for we do not wish to drain the land dry of aether. Believing in the gods does not make us ignorant, nor weak, nor fools.”</p><p>“Aye, you wish for us to summon the Twelve to fight your Ultima? Is that it? Don’t be ridiculous,” Aentfryn said. “That overwrought machine will be destroyed by mortal hands. We need not test our gods by begging them to do what we can do ourselves.” Rinala nodded.</p><p>“Then perhaps you show a glimmer of understanding, though still it is buried beneath the indoctrination of children. Another reason I had thought you worthy to join me. But ultimately, for the world of man to mean anything, man must own the world.” Gaius drew his gunblade and held it high, gazing at it. “To this end, he hath fought ever to raise himself through conflict – to grow rich through conquest. And when the dust of battle settles, it is ever the strong who dictate the fate of the weak.” He gestured, raising his hand to the ceiling as Nero had done, yet no additional weapon appeared – electricity crackled around him, and then he was enveloped in an explosion of golden light.</p><p>Rinala blinked, putting up a hand to shield her eyes, and when the light cleared, Gaius’s armour and gunblade had been transformed into gleaming yellow gold, sparkling in residual light of the aetheric transformation – for it was aetheric, was it not? Some strange magitek had done this, but for what purpose? He pointed his gunblade at them and she stared down the barrel in fear. “Knowing this, but a single path is open to the impotent ruler – that of false worship. A path which leads to enervation and death. Only a man of power can rightly steer the course of civilization. And in this land of creeping mendacity, that one truth will prove its salvation.” The blade flashed under the fluorescent blue lights. “Come, champions of Eorzea, face me! Your defeat shall serve as proof of my readiness to rule! It is only right that I should take your realm. For none among you has the power to stop me!”</p><p>And the lift began to move away, swiftly, taking Gaius, Achiyo, and Rinala with it.</p><p>Rinala cried out for the others, and Tam dashed forward, making a mighty leap with his long legs. He barely landed on the edge of the platform, teetering on the brink, before Rinala grabbed his arm and pulled him up. “I imagine to fall would mean to fry in that ekeltrisse stuff.” The others had run forward, but the platform was too far, and they stopped at the edge.</p><p>“Electricity,” she said. “I think you’re right.”</p><p>“We’ll find another way down!” she heard Kekeniro’s voice call to them.</p><p>Achiyo looked to them, then to Gaius, waiting patiently for them to make their move. “I will protect you. Shall we?”</p><p>“Ready,” Tam said, his teeth flashing in a feral grin.</p><p>“Ready!” Rinala said, taking a deep breath and relaxing her shoulders into her stance.</p><p>Gaius spun his blade as Achiyo and Tam moved to engage him. “Let us dance, champions of Eorzea. I will take you all on myself.” He let them charge at him, standing easily, while Rinala hovered in the back, watching with pounding heart and twitching tail to see who might get hurt first.</p><p>Aether swirled around her two friends as they attacked, Achiyo slamming beams of light down around her, and Tam leaped high in the air and came down lance-first with a crackle of blue-green sparks. Gaius dodged both of them, not even attempting to block. “Impressive! Now it is <em>my</em> turn!”</p><p>He had shown great speed already, but now his counterattack pressed her two friends back, his gunblade flickering as he sparred rapidly with them both. She gasped as she watched them; Achiyo and Tam faltered for a moment, then rose to the challenge, and the three skilled warriors whirled across the platform, from one end to the other, sparks flying as their blades met and clashed on the others. The pace was blistering, and her few added Stones were but carefully placed so as not to strike her companions. They didn’t need to be distracted by her. Achiyo’s face was intent and concentrated, but Tam was on the verge of laughter whenever she looked at him. She wondered what Gaius thought of him.</p><p>The walls rumbled past with rather alarming swiftness, and neither Gaius nor the Scions seemed to be gaining an advantage – no, perhaps the Scions had a slight edge. But all three of them were fighting magnificently, and she felt quite extraneous besides her healing powers.</p><p>Without warning, Gaius disengaged a step and laughed harshly, in satisfaction. “I had not thought to be so hard-pressed. Your strength is… most impressive. Such power befits a ruler! Yet you lack the resolve to put it to proper use. A waste.”</p><p class="western">“I have no interest in ruling,” Achiyo said quietly.</p><p class="western">“I have less than no interest in ruling,” Tam said, laughing. “I find your definition of strength and its uses… amusing.”</p><p class="western">“If you had joined me, you might have learned the truth. But your time is up.” The platform stopped smoothly, and she saw that they had arrived at the bottom of the long ramp. Ahead was a massive door, and Gaius turned his back on them and strode towards it. It slid up into itself at his approach, revealing a large chamber beyond, and within it… the Ultima Weapon.</p><p>“Wait for us!” came a distant cry from further up the shaft, and Rinala looked back and up to see the rest of their companions ziplining down the long ramp by a power cable suspended from the ceiling. Achiyo and Tam forbore to chase Gaius, waiting as the others requested.</p><p>Chuchupa landed first. “Good, we haven’t missed anything important.”</p><p>“No, but it took you long enough,” Tam answered, amused. “Look, he’s getting away.”</p><p>“Shaddup, cloud-sniffer.”</p><p>They assembled in the doorway; Gaius had used Ultima’s claw to lift himself to its shoulder. “Allow me, then, heroes, to do that which you will not!” He disappeared around the back of its neck, and they heard metal clanging and sealing. The machine’s eyes lit up with an ominous light, and it flexed first one claw, then the other, shifting its feet and tail. Beneath them, the floor shuddered; they were on another lift, and it was rising slowly through another shaft, vertically now. She didn’t want to know what would happen once it reached the surface. From the serpent-like head boomed Gaius’s voice, amplified by some magitek: “Bear witness to the true power of the Ultima Weapon!”</p><p>Rinala stared up in frightened incomprehension at the massive beast. It was easily fifty, maybe sixty fulms tall, and its black armour looked thick and solid. How were they supposed to begin to damage it? She felt so tiny, so squishy, so insignificant.</p><p>“Well, we must begin somewhere,” Kekeniro said. “Achiyo, Vivienne, you are the ones it will most likely follow – can you draw its attention over there, to the right? The rest of us will be in a semi-circle around the back, where we will be less likely to be attacked. Watch out for its claws, we know it has those green beams. Keep your eyes out for anything else, as well. I’ll do my best to call out what I see. Rinala, take the right end of the semi-circle; Aentfryn, please be on the left. Everyone else, hit it with everything you have!”</p><p>“Right!” she cried, with everyone else’s affirmatives. His quiet confidence was just what she needed. She didn’t have to figure out the battle. She knew her part, and she could do it well.</p><p>Aether erupted as they flung themselves at the monster; Tam’s Dragonfire Dive, Achiyo’s Circle of Scorn, Vivienne’s Dark Arts, all of them calling on the magic around them to aid them in defeating their magic-powered foe. She looked up at the writhing, drake-like tail above her, the massive clawed toes as long as her arms, felt the writhing, trapped aether inside it, and she cast Aero on it. Insignificant, but every little bit would help, would it not?</p><p>“The Ultima Weapon has partaken of the power of eikons! None can stand against it!” The left claw swung as Ultima stomped forward, and Achiyo jumped out of the way, a green beam scorching a line across the floor where she’d been. The rising platform shook under its tread, and it flexed its shoulders and a series of small missiles burst forth from its back, zipping around and targeting each of them individually. There was much screaming and diving for cover, of which there was none, and the wind was picking up to a howl around the outskirts of the room – Garuda’s ability, stolen and mechanized. As they stumbled towards the centre, under the feet of the behemoth, there was a cracking as of rock beneath their feet, and an explosion of stones and dust about them, surely Titan’s power. And in case they weren’t battered enough, Ultima flexed again, its wings snapping out, and a wave of fire reminiscent of Ifrit washed over them, blasting them back out into the wind.</p><p>Rinala found herself praying rapidly to the Twelve, her ears flat back against her skull, arms and legs shaking like leaves – but they were still alive. And she had to act quickly if they were to remain so! She raised her staff, desperately calling on all her skill to cast the best Medica of her life, and another, and another. She couldn’t think about what the others were doing, only that they were still alive, their wounds healing, their pain fading. Ultima, it seemed, had to charge up its primal-powered attacks, so they had a moment to regroup and strike back.</p><p>The chamber grew strangely light for a moment, and she heard a ringing, tranquil voice in her ears. “Hearken unto me, crystal bearers. Thy foe is Darkness clad in steel. If thou wouldst triumph, thou must look to the Light.”</p><p>With the voice came a cool sensation, one that restored all her energy and healed her injuries, and she heartened to feel it. She saw all of her companions react to the voice – of course, all of them had the Echo, they were all under the protection of the crystals she carried, surely all of them could hear Hydaelyn. But how were they supposed to ‘look to the Light’?</p><p>Perhaps it was time to throw in some attacks of her own. Ultima hadn’t launched missiles again, Achiyo and Vivienne were dodging those claw beams, and the claws themselves, and no one else really looked to be in pain. But she didn’t dare switch to her black mage staff, lest the situation change more quickly than she could anticipate. It would take too long to attune herself fully to her fire aether. She cast a Stone.</p><p>Even as her spell struck against Ultima’s chassis, a glittering flash of green burst from Ultima’s chest, coalescing into a green-feathered harpy, who spread her wings, faltered, and faded into nothing.</p><p>“Garuda’s essence… torn from the Ultima Weapon!?” Gaius exclaimed, his voice booming from the weapon’s speakers.</p><p>“Be free!” Rinala cried under her breath, smiling. She didn’t really have any sympathy for Garuda, and she really didn’t want to fight her again, but she didn’t like the idea of imprisoning her the way she had been, either.</p><p>And now it seemed, though Ultima had been weakened, its powers had been recharged, and once more the ground exploded beneath them, and erupted in massive gouts of flame, and she ran and dodged until she hardly had breath left in her body. She only had eyes for her allies, looking to see who was showing pain, looking to see who might be in the path of danger next – and of course, for herself in relation to Ultima, so that she didn’t die to a stupid accident.</p><p>Tam’s long purple coat flew out behind him as he jumped and stabbed again, a manic grin on his face. With a spray of golden sparkles, a massive lumpy form emerged from Ultima and slumped forward onto the floor before disappearing. “Titan’s as well!? Impossible!” Gaius exclaimed.</p><p>“Keep it up!” Kekeniro said. “That’s the way!”</p><p>“We can win this!” Achiyo cried. “Have heart! We’re all together!”</p><p>And that was all Rinala wanted to hear. Now the fire increased in frequency and intensity, but though she could barely keep up, yet somehow her concentration was unbroken. Her friends were still fighting with all their strength!</p><p>But even as she saw R’nyath reel away from an eruption of flames, his tail and clothes smouldering and his face a mask of agony, a bright glowing figure fell from Ultima’s form and, like Titan before it, slumped onto the floor before vanishing. Rinala dropped a Benediction onto R’nyath and he shook himself, grinned at her, and turned to shoot again.</p><p>Gaius roared. “No! How… how are you doing this!?”</p><p>Rinala’s heart was rapidly pounding like a drum, hammering the inside of her ribcage like a desperate god, and she was drenched in sweat, every limb of her body shaking with nerves and exertion, but Ultima’s attacks suddenly slackened, then ceased, at least for the moment. The eight of them fell back, panting hard, watching warily. The machine was slightly dented in places, sparking in a few, and had lost most of its primal aetheric charge, yet it was still largely mechanically undamaged as far as she could tell. Gaius cried out in frustration from within the head. “But the Ultima Weapon is all powerful! Why does my enemy still stand!? Can their strength truly be so great?”</p><p>A black-purple rift in reality appeared by Ultima’s right shoulder, and Lahabrea-in-Thancred’s-skin appeared there, floating easily despite the movement of the lift. Black-purple flames flickered around his body. “It is the Blessing of Light that confounds you.”</p><p>The massive cobra head turned slightly to observe the small man. “Lahabrea…”</p><p>“Your foes act under the protection of the Crystals they bear.” The voice was not Thancred’s, not at all, and Rinala wondered how it was so.</p><p>Ultima’s head turned back to look at them again. “So, this is what empowers them.”</p><p>“Beyond mortal limits. If you are to prevail, the hammer of Darkness must needs be brought to bear upon the shield of Light. And so it shall, for the Ultima Weapon is host to a power of which you are as yet ignorant.”</p><p>“Speak plainly, Ascian.”</p><p>Lahabrea smiled and it was unpleasant to behold such a sinister expression on Thancred’s face. He gestured to a large smooth eye shape upon Ultima’s chest. “The Heart of Sabik. It is the Weapon’s core – an enigma whose surface even the vaunted scholars of ancient Allag failed to scratch. The magic within has lain dormant for eons.”</p><p>“So Ultima was around since before the Allagans… They did not create it,” Kekeniro murmured to himself.</p><p>“Of what magic do you speak?” Gaius demanded.</p><p>“A spell without parallel. Ultima. I sought the life force of the primals for no other reason but to quicken the core. For the true power of the Ultima Weapon lies within its now-beating Heart!”</p><p>Ultima reached out with its right claw to backhand the Ascian, but quick as thought, Lahabrea dissolved into black flames and disappeared. “Lahabrea… What have you done?”</p><p>Lahabrea appeared at Ultima’s other shoulder, smirking faintly. “No more than was necessary… for my god to be reborn.”</p><p>“Damn you, Ascian!”</p><p>Lahabrea grinned, and his scarlet mask of aether covered his face. He swung out an arm towards Ultima, who began to flex as if unable to contain its own energies. “The hour is at hand! Behold but a sliver of my god’s power!” The eye shape on its chest flared sky blue, a ring of aetheric swords began to revolve around it, and a star began to shine blindingly from above as lightning filled the chamber. “And from the deepest pit of the seven hells to the very pinnacle of the heavens, the world shall tremble! Unleash Ultima!”</p><p>She could not Protect against whatever was coming. All that was to be done was to hope, ironically, that their greatest enemy spoke truly, and to trust in Hydaelyn. And a light was shining in her chest, a light was shining in all of them, so her trust was not unfounded. She covered her eyes with one arm against the blinding blue light above them and reached out to Tam for comfort.</p><p>The ground shook violently, nearly knocking her from her feet. She could feel massive energies coursing around her… and yet that was only the prelude to the actual attack.</p><p>She had no words to describe it. Light so bright that it was blinding behind her closed eyelids. Noise that should have shattered her eardrums. It must have been a colossal explosion, greater than what every thaumaturge and black mage in Eorzea could produce working together.</p><p>When she dared to look up again, she saw nothing but darkness and flames. Ultima still stood before them, bathed in the eerie light of the flames devouring what was left of the Praetorium. The platform they were on had not collapsed into the depths of the earth – had Hydaelyn done that too? The flames roared around them, licking hungrily at the blackened metal, and in the not-far distance, things were continuing to explode. When she looked up, she could see the stars and the moon.</p><p>Lahabrea threw back his head and cackled in exhilaration. “Ahahahaha!”</p><p>Ultima’s head swivelled, and Gaius’s voice was full of anger. “Such devastation… This was <em>not</em> my intention…” Oh gods, Cid had been upstairs somewhere. If he hadn’t left once they were cut off from him, he might very well have died in that explosion…</p><p>Lahabrea laughed to himself, ignoring Gaius entirely. “Oh, Hydaelyn… it seems the task of keeping your champions alive has exhausted what strength you had left.” He turned to face Ultima. “Van Baelsar… Your enemies’ shield is broken. The rest I leave to you.”</p><p>Gaius’s voice simmered with controlled fury. “We will speak later, Ascian.” Black flames of the void engulfed Lahabrea, and he was gone. Ultima focused its baleful glare back upon them. “But first, I must deal with you. The question of who is mightier remains! Come, adventurers! We settle this once and for all!”</p><p>But by Menphina, she was so weary. They had barely survived the first round with Ultima. She had been healed of her wounds, but she hardly had the energy to even be afraid anymore.</p><p>The black metallic figure still towered above them, no longer glowing, ancient and mysterious and malevolent. This was the end, maybe the end of everything. If they died, everyone else would die. But there was no escape for any of them.</p><p>Gaius still wanted to fight. He wasn’t weary. Achiyo and the others, they still wanted to fight, whether or not they were weary. She had to try. She had to turn her resignation into defiance once more.</p><p>“You led the first attack, shall I lead this one?” Vivienne said to Achiyo.</p><p>Achiyo looked up at their enemy and nodded. Rinala thought she could detect her swordtip trembling from fatigue. She wasn’t the only one who was tired. She had to encourage the others to do their best.</p><p>Vivienne swung her greatsword around to a ready position, baring her teeth ferociously as Ultima stomped towards them, claw glowing for a beam attack. “For Gelmorra!”</p><p>“I’ll take care of you! Let’s do this!” Rinala brandished her staff and cast Medica 2.</p><p>Ultima was upon them like a great metal voidsent, its power and fury unabated. She gritted her teeth, concentrating on her task, listening with half an ear to Kekeniro’s rapid initial directions. The power in the broken chamber was palpable, as her companions flung themselves once more valiantly against their foe. The rage and noise of their attacks shook the walls of the Praetorium, seemed to her like they shook the very stars in the sky. Her heart sang as it pounded in her ears; now it held a glimmer of hope.</p><p>“This is most… unexpected,” Gaius said. “You are possessed of great might, this I will allow. Yet yours is not the might of a ruler! Such is the difference between us – a difference that will assure my victory! I need not the power of eikons to defeat you!” And with a shout, he released a massive charge of energy that knocked them all back. Rinala ducked, skidding backwards several fulms but keeping her balance. He wouldn’t get them today!</p><p>About them, the ring of fire burned hot, and the rest of the Praetorium was burning as well. With a resounding report, a piece of the outer wall collapsed, sending debris down onto the platform. If the remains of the lift were to break and send them hurtling back into the depths of the fortress, none of them would survive…</p><p>A piece as large across as Rinala’s parents’ roof landed with a crash, sending Chuchupa scuttling; the platform trembled, but held. Of course, Ultima was still stomping across it, and it was far heavier than any of this debris. It still didn’t look terribly damaged, its movements still fluid and deadly. How would they ever penetrate that gleaming black hide?</p><p>And then she made a shuddering gasp as she felt fear stab through her gut. The machine had come to a stop, and that eye shape on its chest was beginning to glow again.</p><p>Gaius howled in frustration. “U-Ultima!? Curse you, Ascian! How much destruction must be wreaked before you are sated!?”</p><p>Faintly, she heard Hydaelyn’s voice in her heart. “I have not the strength… to shield thee again…”</p><p>“We must destroy it before it casts again!” Kekeniro shouted. “We have about thirty seconds! Attack the Heart!” Thirty seconds… no longer than a blink, in a battle. But… no one was badly hurt, Ultima had ceased attacking in all other ways… she could attack it herself, lend her offensive strength to the others! She snatched at her black mage staff – how much Fire 3 could she throw out before it was too late?</p><p>Ultima leaned back, opening its clawed arms as if to embrace the moon, more and more pale blue aether gathering in its chest. This was it… now or never…</p><p>As Tam leaped high once more, stabbing with his white spear, and a veritable storm of magic assaulted the Heart of Sabik, there was a great cracking sound, and the light faded as Ultima convulsed, small explosions rippling through its insides.</p><p>From inside Ultima’s head came a cry. “No… No, no, NO! Ungh!” The back of Ultima’s neck exploded, and Gaius was flung out. He landed with an awful clanging crash, and rolled a little. His armour’s golden sheen was gone. For a moment he lay still and groaned, then he lifted his head and looked towards them. “Heed me… The subjects of a weak ruler must needs look to a higher power for providence… and their dependence comes at a cost to the realm. The misguided elevate the frail… and the frail lead the people astray. Unless a man of power wrests control… the cycle will never be broken.” His voice was weak, and fading quickly. “You… You of all people must see the truth in this. You who have the strength to rule…” He stared at them for a brief moment more, and then his head fell back with a thump.</p><p>Achiyo shook her head, but before she could answer, Ultima made an accelerating, scaling whine, sky-blue light shining out of it, and then it exploded in a cloud of blue light. They all ducked as massive pieces of armour were blasted over their heads, and when everything had settled, there was not much left where Ultima had stood. Rinala found it surprisingly underwhelming, considering the quantity of aether that Ultima had needed for the first attack. More debris fell from the Praetorium, though it did not strike them.</p><p>Lahabrea appeared in the centre of the platform where it had been, facing Gaius, facing away from them. His voice was filled with contempt. “Pathetic. You boasted of unrivalled power. You were entrusted with the ultimate weapon. The <em>ultimate magic</em>! And still you failed. So much for the glory of man.” He turned to glare haughtily at them. “The growing imbalance afflicting the planet must be redressed. If it is permitted to worsen, the very laws of existence – both aetheric and physical – will be warped beyond all recognition.” He pointed viciously at them. “Know you the root of this corruption? Hydaelyn! Like a parasite, She must be burned out if the planet is to recover. And naught but the return of the one true god will ensure Her complete excision.”</p><p>“I’m gonna say… false,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“What the actual hells are you talking about?” R’nyath asked.</p><p>“To pave the way for the master’s return, a chaotic confluence of untold proportions must needs be brought about. And that necessitates the presence of the primals. Needless to say, both you and your Scion accomplices can not be suffered to interfere in this endeavour. You will not leave this place alive. It is past time your flame was extinguished… ‘Bringers of Light’.”</p><p>Rinala’s heart jumped once from nervousness, and then she collected herself. This was finally her chance, her chance to fight for Thancred, her chance to save him. It had to be now. She stepped forward, even ahead of Achiyo. She wanted to rush forward, to throw her arms around him, to compel him with the touch of her body to return to himself, but that wouldn’t work, probably, so she only clenched her fists and learned forward earnestly. “Thancred! I know you’re still in there. Fight him! Don’t give up hope! We’re here for you!”</p><p>“Hope is dead, child,” Lahabrea said contemptuously. “He is mine. Your love means nothing.”</p><p>“I’ll save him!” Rinala cried, tail standing up, eyes flashing. Even such a terrible look on the face of the man she loved didn’t scare her now. She knew it wasn’t him. He would never make that expression at her. “I will! I don’t care if I die, <em>I will save him!</em>”</p><p>“Then come, and meet your death.” Lahabrea spread his arms invitingly, but Rinala was already dodging sideways against the dark spell that shot out at her. The eight of them spread out, moving cautiously, uncertain both of Lahabrea’s capabilities and whether they might hurt Thancred by attacking him.</p><p>Lahabrea, of course, had no such worries, and blasted them all with spells – black flames, opening portals to the abyss beneath their feat. Vivienne was the first to retaliate, rushing forward to attack. She had no special reason to refrain from killing Thancred, though Rinala hoped that she might for the sake of what she had just heard. But she needn’t have worried for his life: Lahabrea waved at Vivienne while hardly looking at her, and she was struck with a black orb, knocking her back and to her knees.</p><p>Rinala cried out and ran forwards, casting Cure 2 on her, then continued forward. She had to get to that crystal necklace, right? If she could pull it from Thancred’s neck, they would win.</p><p>“You accursed knave,” Vivienne gasped, pulling herself back to her feet, her green eyes flashing strangely. “You think you are the only one who can use the Darkness!?” But Rinala headed past her, intent on those dark eyes behind the scarlet mask. “Where are you going, girl!?”</p><p>Lahabrea knew she knew better than the rest, knew she was dangerous to him, and turned his full attention on her as she came at him, pale but determined, heart beating wildly. He flung an orb at her; she ducked around it. He opened a void at her feet; she jumped over it. His next orb struck her in the chest, knocking her back into Achiyo, but though she screamed, she pulled herself up and cast a heal on herself and began again. She’d never felt this way before, that she wouldn’t give up, that she couldn’t give up, that she would keep trying no matter the pain, no matter the cost.</p><p>She saw all about them turn white, saw ethereal ghosts of the Crystals of Light around each of the Scions, and heard Hydaelyn’s voice again: “If thou wouldst triumph, thou must look to the Light.”</p><p>But she didn’t know what that meant, so she pressed on as the light faded, as the ghostly Crystals faded. Lahabrea gave a great cry and spread his arms, and a burst of dark light erupted from him, ripping through them all. Though she was forced to her knees, she reached up with her staff and cast Medica, then crawled to her feet and kept going, leaving Aentfryn to cast Succor behind her. Dimly she sensed many of her friends were fading fast, brought low by the dark energies running rampant through the chamber.</p><p>She had almost reached him, was close enough to see the sneer behind the scarlet mask, was about to reach out to his neck, when he made a swatting motion and she found herself knocked to the ground by another of those dark orbs, too close to dodge. Pain shot through her, a dark, burning pain, and she wailed, tears in her eyes.</p><p>Lahabrea laughed at her, mocking, yet impressed she had reached his side. “Ahahahaha! You are strong, Warrior of Light!” He leaned over her, taunting. “Yet know that if I should perish, so too will the mortal within whose flesh I reside. Now make your choice and live with it! Mwahahahahaha!” He raised his hand high for a spell, dark aether gathering ominously in his hand, madness in those eyes she loved, and she heard Achiyo scream her name urgently.</p><p>But Hydaelyn’s voice spoke gently in her mind again. “Mark not the Dark Minion’s subtle words. Only Light may banish the Darkness. Receive of me this power, my child, and raise thy Crystal aloft!”</p><p>The Crystal… did she mean the ones they had collected, the ones Rinala now carried? Which one? She scrambled for the pouch and pulled one out – the blue water one, the first one – and held it high, in Lahabrea’s face.</p><p>Light swelled from it, and Lahabrea flinched back, his spell dying before he could cast it. Rinala blinked, and found herself in the void, with all of her friends around her, standing on that magic circle with all six Crystals of Light about the edge. Lahabrea stood before them, half-crouching, his face silhouetted in darkness and his red mask before him.</p><p>Hydaelyn’s voice echoed around them. “If thou wouldst pierce the shadows… make thee a blade of Light.”</p><p>A blade of light? She concentrated on the aether around them, the aether in the crystals, so much aether, too much aether… and felt Hydaelyn’s comforting presence rising behind her. She didn’t have to look to know.</p><p>Lahabrea reeled back to see the Mother Crystal. “What!?”</p><p>The blade of light was not a physical sword – it was in her heart. And with it, she would defeat the Darkness without harming Thancred. Without consciously knowing what she did, she flew forwards, straight at him, passing through him. And as she did, she felt him separate into two bodies.</p><p>She heard Lahabrea scream, something about “the Light” and “they are too many!” As the others appeared at her side, having followed her, she heard Lahabrea’s screams grow more intense, until suddenly with a small shattering sound, they ceased. She turned, and saw only one body floating there, small and dark-robed and white-haired. He was limp and unconscious, his mouth hanging open. When she looked to his throat, she saw no trace of that black crystal necklace that had been there.</p><p>She began to float towards him, but Hydaelyn spoke and Rinala looked up at her gratefully. “Hear… feel… think… Warriors of Light. Beloved children. The Darkness hath fled before the unclosed brilliance of thy spirit. Yet it lingereth still beyond the sight of men, in forgotten corners of the world. In the depths of the abyss yet resideth the Dark One, watchful ever. Till this evil be cast out, never shall the world know aught but a passing peace. Yet for the present, a gentle light shineth o’er the realm of Eorzea with thee at its heart. From sparkling mote shall it swell to glorious sun, and all the world shall bask in its warmth. Blessings and joy be upon thee. Go forth, my children, and be as a beacon of hope for Eorzea and the lands beyond, through all the days of thy lives.”</p><p> </p><p>They returned to their selves in the same place they had left, in the middle of Ultima’s burning platform. Gaius’s body was still sprawled to one side… and in the centre of the platform, Thancred lay, still cloaked in black robes.</p><p>Rinala sprinted forward, heedless of any other danger, flinging herself down over him, checking his breath, his pulse. She could feel his aether was still present, he was still alive, but how hurt was he? But his breathing was steady, if shallow, and his pulse was strong. “Oh thank you, Hydaelyn,” she breathed, as she allowed herself a small indulgence and bent to put her arms about his shoulders, lay her head on his chest.</p><p>“He is all right?” Achiyo asked for all of them.</p><p>“He’s all right,” Rinala answered, smiling, without moving. The world might be ending around her, but she was… happy. Her feelings were sparkling brightly.</p><p>A less-distant crash of falling metal girders snapped her head up, and her embrace became protective. The world might be ending around them, or at least the Empire’s little part of it, but that didn’t mean she had saved Thancred just so they could die together in it! But what could she do? What could they do? They were surrounded by fire, and there was no clear path out of the wreckage, no clear way off the platform that didn’t involve finding some way across a chasm too wide to jump.</p><p>The others had begun to discuss that very dilemma after they heard about Thancred, but they all looked around as they heard pounding footsteps, far too heavy and mechanical to be any mortal being. Something was moving quickly towards them, and Maggie and Wally leaped from behind a shattered wall to land heavily on the platform beside them.</p><p>“Mags! Wally!” R’nyath cried.</p><p>“You came back for us?” Achiyo said, hope strengthening in her eyes.</p><p>Tam had already jumped up into Maggie’s pilot’s seat. “Quickly, up and on! Pass me Thancred – bundle him with Rinala if you have to, she’s not letting go, is she…”</p><p>“I can let go!” Rinala cried indignantly, as Vivienne scooped Thancred up and heaved him up to Tam.</p><p>“Up you get, you’re in charge of making sure he doesn’t fall off,” Tam said, taking her hand and pulling her up behind. There wasn’t going to be a lot of space… Chuchupa was next, and finally Achiyo. On the other Reaper, Wally, Aentfryn was in the cockpit, and Kekeniro squished in front of him, R’nyath clinging onto the back, and finally Vivienne, hanging dangerously off the side. “Time to go!”</p><p>Rinala clung desperately to Thancred’s limp body as the Reaper surged beneath her, leaping off the platform and across the chasm. They landed running, every stride jostling every bone in her body, and she clutched at his waist as they pounded into a narrow tunnel. She didn’t ask how Maggie knew where to go. She couldn’t see much around Tam’s shoulders, anyway. There was no time to worry about anything. The heat was increasing, and she couldn’t tell if it was because they were passing near a particularly large fire or if the Praetorium was erupting in one final explosion behind them.</p><p>As she glanced back past the second Reaper, she saw that now there was a wall of fire racing towards them; perhaps the latter was correct after all. Maggie careened around the next corner, and she almost slid off, if Chuchupa hadn’t reached out and seized the shoulder of her tunic in an iron grip. She near crushed Thancred trying to keep him put, he was sliding about all over the place.</p><p>“Only a little more,” Achiyo said quietly, hardly audible over the raging fire about them and the thunderous footsteps beneath them, and Rinala glanced forward again, catching a glimpse of starlight around Tam’s shoulder. She put her head down, her ears back, and clung to Thancred as Maggie made one last desperate leap.</p><p>The air suddenly turned cool about them, whistling as they flew, and they landed not on metal, but stone and earth. Maggie’s suspension creaked mightily, but she held together, and then began to trot forward down a gentle slope into Thanalan as Wally nearly collided with her, making the same leap she just had. Behind them, the earth shook as the final death throes of Castrum Meridium consumed all that was left of the Empire’s authority in Eorzea.</p><p>There were small figures ahead of them, rushing towards them – their fellow Scions, and the Alliance leaders, and Cid! Oh thank the Twelve, Cid was all right, and Biggs and Wedge were with him too.</p><p>“Look! Thancred is with them!” cried Yda, as she reached them, the most eager and longest-legged of all the Scions coming to meet them.</p><p>“Thank the Twelve!” Papalymo exclaimed, huffing and puffing behind her, and the two of them actually exchanged a high five. Yda whooped with joy.</p><p>“Thank Hydaelyn,” Y’shtola murmured, as Maggie and Wally knelt to discharge their burdens into the willing arms of their friends.</p><p>Rinala, with Achiyo helping to support Thancred, looked up into Minfilia’s smiling eyes. The Antecedent reached out to wrap all three of them in a hug. “Welcome home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Once a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To write this chapter, I took Achiyo (level 52 PLD) and rounded up a party finder of folks willing to fight Coils 1-5 synced to level 50. Twintania took a couple days to beat, and when we did, it felt awesome!! It’s a lot harder than my writing implies… But the chapter was tending to the long side anyway, and Twin narratively isn’t really worth the epic writing, not compared to Phoenix and Bahamut.</p><p>EDIT: I was never happy with Chuchupa's little bit, or her backstory; I'm still not totally sure what it is, but it's not what I had here before. I also added a bit for Vivienne, because her brother has thus far not made a single appearance and she seems kind of distant from him, like he's not necessary to her story. Which means he probably isn't, which I would like to fix.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Once a Hero</p><p> </p><p>Rinala had passed out from exhaustion not long after they had escaped the Castrum, and she did not hear much else until about eight hours later, when she woke to find herself in a tent with the sun smiling down outside. Someone had dressed her in clean clothes, and someone – probably one of her Scion friends – had even got out her Thancred plush and laid it in her arms while she slept. She squeezed it happily, sleepily, then decided she should probably get up, she was ravenous.</p><p>She stumbled out of the tent, still hugging the plush, and into a wall of light and noise. She put up a hand to ward off both, and after a moment, she began to make sense of it all. Rubbing the sleep out of one eye, she smiled shyly at her friends, gathered there in front of her, and they were congratulating her, even Alphinaud, who said “Ah, here is our heroine!”</p><p>“Rinala, you’re awake!” That was Achiyo.</p><p>“The kitten certainly proved herself last night,” said Tam.</p><p>“I say,” and she froze at hearing Thancred’s voice. “Is that… me?”</p><p>She screamed as she realized that Thancred had seen the plush; the cat was out of the bag now, so to speak. “Ahhh! It’s- not what you thin- Baka!”</p><p>She heard him chuckle, warm and alive, caught sight of him seated in light clothes in the midst of the others, and he held out his arms to her. Tears started in her eyes, tears of joy and overwrought emotion, and she hardly needed encouragement to throw herself against him, her plush clutched carelessly in one hand. He held her tightly, one hand on the back of her head, the other around her shoulders; he was warm and solid and alive, and she drank in the feeling ecstatically. “I missed your ‘bakas’, my dear. You are the most adorable… And you saved my life, and my mind, and my freedom. I’m ever so grateful.” She felt him kiss the top of her head and wondered if she would pass out again.</p><p>“Y-you’re welcome,” she stammered.</p><p>“I heard you calling me, in the darkness – you and Minfilia, but I couldn’t find my way out until you broke the crystal.”</p><p>“Y-you heard me?” She pulled back enough that she could pretend to look him in the eye, and he nodded his fluffy head. “And what you said, a long time ago… I’m strong now. I know that I’m strong. I can make you proud.”</p><p>“I am proud,” he said, smiling at her, and now she really did faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone feed this girl,” she heard Chuchupa barking when she came to again. “Really, there’s no mystery here. Sit her down and feed her, ye layabouts!”</p><p>Rinala wriggled against the arms holding her, they definitely weren’t Thancred’s, and opened her eyes again. Tam was carrying her easily. “Stop wiggling, do you want lunch or not?”</p><p>“I want lunch,” she mumbled, blushing horribly. “Agh, he must think I’m such an idiot…”</p><p>“He thinks no such thing,” Tam told her sternly. “Sit. Eat. The Alliance leaders are going to start making speeches in a bit and they would prefer if all of us can be gawked at by the multitudes.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Rinala said. “I don’t want that.”</p><p>“Rather fight Ultima again?”</p><p>“Menphina’s tears, no! Very well. I will eat quickly.”</p><p>“Thancred doesn’t remember anything,” he said in a low voice, as he deposited her in a seat at a small table covered with amazing things to eat that had clearly been set out <em>just for her</em>. “In case you were wondering.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing,” she said. “I’m… I’m glad.” Tam stashed her plush under her chair and stepped away, not that she was inclined to continue the conversation, because of all the <em>food</em>. The others were nearby, but didn’t interrupt her. She was a little jealous of their light-hearted talk and laughter, but she could join in when she was done, and applied herself studiously. There was grilled fish and boiled eggs, cold roast and stewed vegetables, and she couldn’t resist the sweets off to one side.</p><p>And she could look around, take in the sights she’d only dimly registered to this moment. The Alliance had regrouped in Mor Dhona, on the other side of the lake from Castrum Centri; the massive ruin of the Imperial warship Agrius loomed over them with the corpse of Midgardsormr twined about it, but even that could not dispel the merry feeling about the camp, not under this bright high sun and clear blue sky. There were colourful tents and pavilions and awnings all about, and so many soldiers milling around, though they gave the Scions a respectful space.</p><p>The Scions… She turned her attention towards them in time to hear Thancred say to Vivienne: “And who is this dark beauty?” and hear Vivienne interrupt him with a flat “No.” Heard Cid guffaw in response. She giggled a little to herself, though slightly irritated by the flirting. It wasn’t often she heard Thancred shut down so thoroughly. And she heard Minfilia say to Achiyo: “You certainly <em>may</em> count Eorzea your home! You fought as if you’ve lived nowhere else! Ah, no offence to Hingashi,” and Achiyo stammered something inaudible and blushing in return, with Chuchupa nodding and cackling at her. She even saw Urianger, lurking behind the others.</p><p>When she was beginning to slow down but before she was quite finished, Aentfryn stepped over to her table. “You did well.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, trying not to speak with her mouth full.</p><p>“You may be pleased to hear that Urselmert and I have decided to join the Scions.”</p><p>“We can keep working together?” she asked hopefully, ears perking up. Aentfryn was still a little intimidating, but he was very good at what he did, and having him with her made her life a lot less stressful.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why’d you decide to join, if I may ask?” she asked.</p><p>Aentfryn huffed and folded his arms. “It was mostly Urselmert’s idea. The Warriors of Light, as they’re calling us, are now inextricably linked with the Scions. There really is little intelligent choice <em>but</em> to join. I hope your senior members are happy.”</p><p>“Well, I’m happy,” she said cheerfully, and put her plate away from her. “We couldn’t have overcome any of what we faced without you.”</p><p>The Roegadyn’s face softened slightly, for perhaps the first time she’d seen it. “Then it is for the best.”</p><p>She hopped up and collected her plush, then went to join her friends. She would have liked to hide it away again, but Thancred already knew she had it, and she didn’t want to leave the group even for a minute now.</p><p>Alphinaud was the first to greet her, somewhat to her dismay, but he smiled surprisingly sweetly at her and bowed low. “I wanted to thank you personally for all your hard work and courage.”</p><p>“Um… you’re welcome?” Rinala said, terribly confused. “You’re… not just thanking me, right? I only helped.”</p><p>Alphinaud looked confused in his turn. “Of course I thanked the others, but I have no wish to leave you out. In any case, well done.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She managed to smile awkwardly at him, then turned to Yda as her friend rushed to her to hug her.</p><p>“Rinala! Were you scared? I was pretty scared.”</p><p>“But you’re never scared!” Rinala protested. “Yes, I was very scared, but at the end I found what it was to be brave in spite of being scared.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Yda said. “Where did you get that doll, anyway?”</p><p>“Chuchupa bought it for me in Ul’dah. Apparently there’s a toy shop there…”</p><p>“We must all get them!” She made a thoughtful face. “I wonder if they’d make one of me…”</p><p>Rinala giggled. “An army of tiny Scions?”</p><p>“I’d make a nest out of them,” Yda said, laughing with her. “Y’shtola, what do you think?”</p><p>“I think it’s a daft idea,” Y’shtola said amiably. “I’d rather have books than dolls.”</p><p>“Now there’s a sensible idea,” Papalymo said.</p><p>“Oh, but what if you could have both?” Yda asked her. “Think of the possibilities!”</p><p>“I can’t imagine what you’re talking about,” Y’shtola said. “Actually, if I must give an opinion, I’d rather have one very large doll, of a pudding – something that would squish when I sat on it. Somewhere comfortable to read. Is that what you’re referring to?”</p><p>“A bean-bag chair!” R’nyath spoke up.</p><p>“What’s a bean-bag chair?” Rinala asked.</p><p>“Ah, maybe you don’t have them here? My uncle works in the Mun-Tuy Cellars, where they ferment the Mun-Tuy beans, you know. And they keep them in large sacks, and you would not believe how comfortable they are to sit on when you’re a wee lad and running away from chores…”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised,” Y’shtola sighed. “But yes, something like that. Perhaps not an actual sack.”</p><p>“Now that you’ve said that aloud, you’ll receive five of them,” Kekeniro said drily. “Either from admirers or pranksters.”</p><p>Y’shtola’s lips curved in a rare, smug grin. “Are you saying I can’t make use of five ‘bean-bag chairs’?”</p><p>“I hope you share,” Yda said, her tone teasingly jealous.</p><p>“That depends how well you’ve behaved,” Y’shtola teased back.</p><p>Conversation ceased then, and their attention was drawn to a small hillock overlooking the lake, where Raubahn, Kan-E Senna, and Admiral Merlwyb were gathered under their banners. The soldiers had grown quiet, listening expectantly, and the Scions hushed and drew near to listen.</p><p>“Friends!” Raubahn began. “The dread night of imperial tyranny and Ascian machination is ended. A new day now begins in Eorzea.”</p><p>“True to their name, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, along with our champions, have delivered us from darkness,” said Merlwyb.</p><p>Kan-E Senna made a little bow. “Let their shared victory serve to remind us of our shared history. And let their bravery in the face of adversity inspire future generations.”</p><p>Raubahn clenched a fist before him. “Doubt not the realm will <em>need</em> bravery in the days to come. Old rifts threaten to divide us within our walls, while hordes of beastmen claw at our gates. And though the Black Wolf be slain, the rest of the pack remains. Yet no foe need we fear, so long as we stand as one…”</p><p>Merlwyb looked over to them. “So long as the scions stand for peace…”</p><p>Kan-E’s gaze followed hers. “So long as our champions stand fast… For their exists no adversity over which we may not jointly prevail.”</p><p>“No longer can we turn a blind eye to the suffering of our allies,” said Merlwyb.</p><p>Kan-E spread her hands to encompass everyone. “No nation stands alone. If one should fall, so shall we all. Eorzea is our shared home. For any one of us to know peace, so too must our neighbour.”</p><p>“Just as we join in solidarity before you this day… So too shall our Grand Companies be joined henceforth, to strive not only for the good of mere nations… But for the good of all the realm.” Raubahn threw out his arms in a similar gesture.</p><p>“Change will not come overnight.” Kan-E smiled happily. “Yet I foresee a day, not so very far from now, when the lines that divide our lands fade… And all of Eorzea is one.”</p><p>Merlwyb bowed her head briefly. “It has been but five short years since the Battle of Carteneau. Five years since the advent… of the Seventh Umbral Era. No victory, however sweet, can wash away our bitter sorrows. No triumph can reclaim those we lost.” She pointed towards the assembly. “Yet do not presume you honour them by dwelling on the past. It was not the past they fought for. You would repay their sacrifice by looking to the future.”</p><p>Raubahn smiled over at the Scions. “A future united, as the Warriors of Light united in these champions.”</p><p>Merlwyb took a step forward. “Now is the time for us to rise as one, bearing all of Eorzea on our shoulders!”</p><p>“Five years ago, Eorzea bore witness to the end of the Sixth Astral Era,” said Kan-E. “Now the Seventh Umbral Era draws to a close. Yet we come together not to glory in its end, but to mark a new beginning.”</p><p>The three leaders extended their weapons to meet the others, Raubahn’s sword, Kan-E’s staff, and Merlwyb’s pistol, in a symbol of unity. All three spoke as one. “Let it be writ that on this day… by the light of the Crystal… Eorzea ushered in a <em>new</em> era! The Seventh Astral Era is come!” They raised their weapons skyward. “<em>And thus is ours a realm reborn!</em>”</p><p>The assembly burst out in cheers and applause, for a few minutes on end simply rejoicing as one. It was so beautiful, Rinala thought, smiling fit to burst. She’d hardly been so happy in her life as on this day!</p><p>Ten or fifteen minutes later, as the crowd made merry conversation, she felt something, sensed something… a sound, perhaps, that made her twitch, a short pain in the back of her head. When she regained enough senses to look around, she saw that only her Warrior of Light friends had reacted the same – an Echo thing, perhaps?</p><p>Minfilia was also looking troubled. “What is it?” she asked Achiyo, who shook her head slowly.</p><p>The ground shook beneath them with a rumble – no, it was not the ground shaking, but the entire star, the air trembling too with the sound of a mighty, all-encompassing roar. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, and many screamed. Rinala crouched, shivering; she’d never heard anything like it before, not even from Ultima. She glanced reflexively towards the gigantic dead dragon in the lake, but it hadn’t moved. The roar couldn’t possibly have come from it.</p><p>And when it had faded, the same questions were on everyone’s lips. “What was that? Where did it come from?” Rinala could see Raubahn giving orders to several soldiers, who saluted and ran off. Achiyo had put a hand on her sword, and there was something alarmed in Tam’s eyes Rinala had never seen before.</p><p>A scout from the Brass Blades came tearing up in a dreadful hurry. “Dread tidings! Chaos and carnage!” he shouted desperately. “It is an abomination-! A… primal! A primal has awakened!”</p><p>“What!?” Minfilia cried in disbelief, Raubahn and Rinala with her. “Scions!”</p><p>“Aye!” Chuchupa and Yda were ready for action.</p><p>“Tell us more,” Merlwyb said to the panting scout. “Where is it? Does it immediately threaten us? What sort is it?”</p><p>“I-I do not know, Admiral! Our thaumaturge said the aetheric disturbance could be nothing other than a primal, and I came to report immediately!”</p><p>“That’s true,” Y’shtola said, scanning the horizon with her aether goggles. “It does resemble the signature of a primal. But not one I have seen… since…” She trailed off abruptly, removing the goggles and sharing a significant look with Minfilia, Urianger, Papalymo, and Thancred.</p><p>“I do not believe we are in any immediate danger,” Urianger said, turning his back briefly to replace his own aether goggles with his regular goggles. “However, the Grand Companies will be nervous to remain in this place.”</p><p>“Seedseer, Admiral, General,” Minfilia said, approaching the Alliance leaders, “while we are probably not in immediate danger, it would perhaps be best to relocate now. Rest assured the Scions will investigate to the best of our ability.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Raubahn said, looking slightly relieved. “We already owe you much. You will have whatever aid you require.”</p><p>“Limsa promises the same,” Merlwyb said.</p><p>“And Gridania,” Kan-E said. “You have our deepest gratitude for everything you have done.”</p><p>Minfilia bowed. “Thank you for your support.” She turned back to the Scions as the leaders moved away, giving orders to their troops. “Let us return to the Waking Sands and regroup.”</p><p>Rinala sighed a little. Why did there have to be a primal <em>now</em>? Everyone had been so happy, and now they had gone right back to being scared. Including her. But why should she be scared? She’d helped to kill Ultima!</p><p>“We fear the unknown,” Tam said in a low voice. “It is what the <em>lugwuarthei</em> preyed upon…”</p><p>She didn’t know what he was talking about, or how he’d known her thoughts, but he was right. Maybe the monsters of his home were like the primals to him…</p><p> </p><p>A day later they had returned to the Waking Sands, now completely in order. Tataru was in her usual place. Rinala tried to catch Wedge’s eye, to hint that he should go talk to her, but he stubbornly ignored her. She sighed. It wasn’t as if she could blame him. She hardly had the courage to approach Thancred about ordinary things, let alone confessing her feelings. He had probably guessed at them, she was bad at hiding it, but since she hadn’t <em>said</em> anything yet…</p><p>They met in Minfilia’s office the morning after they arrived, the more senior members before the eight newcomers. But when the eight entered, Minfilia immediately turned to them with a bright smile. “Thank you for coming. I’m pleased to say that from this moment, you eight are now officially on leave. Pray take the next two sennights to rest and relax, and leave this new primal investigation up to us.”</p><p>“That means you’re to go home, or wherever you like, and not to even think about coming back unless it’s an emergency!” Yda said, wagging her finger at them.</p><p>Home – to visit her parents – she hadn’t seen them in so long! And she really needed the break, she was still low on energy. To sleep in her own bed, to help her mother weave and sew her clothing wares, to eat her father’s fish, suddenly she longed for it so intensely she caught her breath. She’d been holding back those thoughts for months, focused on proving her worth to the others, but now that the opportunity was so plainly offered her, she was frankly homesick.</p><p>“Thank ye for letting me do what I’d do anyway,” Chuchupa said, grinning. “Princess, you have nowhere to be, right? Why don’t ye ship along with me for the time being?”</p><p>“That would be lovely,” Achiyo said, bowing Eastern-style.</p><p>“I’ll be heading back to Limsa as well,” Aentfryn said. “I will take the same ferry before heading my own way.”</p><p>“Happy to have ye,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“You can visit Lylydi!” R’nyath said to Kekeniro.</p><p>“And you can visit your tribe,” Kekeniro said to R’nyath. “Will you be all right?” he asked Vivienne.</p><p>“Of course,” Vivienne said. “I have much to brag of to my little brother.”</p><p>Tam raised an eyebrow. “I have nowhere else to be. Wouldn’t mind getting back into Larkscall but it sounds like you need the hands-”</p><p>“No,” Yda interrupted him. “I don’t care where you’re from or how old you are, you’re going on leave.”</p><p>“What Yda means to say,” Papalymo said a little pompously, “is that while <em>someone</em> must investigate, more was asked of you than the rest of us against Ultima and therefore you require rest before you work yourselves to death. The rest of us have had it easy in comparison, and this is work we have experience in. We’ll handle it, never fear.”</p><p>“Besides, there <em>is</em> someone who wouldn’t mind a visit from you, isn’t there?” Yda asked cajolingly.</p><p>Tam considered it thoughtfully. “I suppose there might be someone out there whose company I could stand for a while. Very well. Consider me gone, then.” He waved and left.</p><p>“A little quicker than I had expected, but I had nothing else important to say,” Minfilia said. “Be off with you! Enjoy yourselves!”</p><p>“Thank you!” Rinala said, and the others joined in after her.</p><p>Yda caught up with her outside the room. “Now, I know we’re supposed to begin investigating, but Minfilia said we – Y’shtola and I – can see you home if you like, since we’re good friends and all. I asked, you see. We are good friends, right? And you live just across the bay.”</p><p>“Oh, would you? I would love for you to come!” Rinala cried. “Would you be able to stay for lunch? My father makes wonderful fried fish!”</p><p>“Fried fish?” Y’shtola said. “Very tempting. Let us be off, then. I’ll just make a quick call, and then we can begin our proper investigation after lunch. After all,” and she gave a slight smirk, “we did work hard in this assault as well.”</p><p>Rinala was so excited as they rode to Crescent Cove, taking the ferry from there to the Silver Bazaar. She couldn’t stop talking, except when Yda interrupted her to speak almost as rapidly back at her. Y’shtola watched them both with amusement.</p><p>Then the ferry docked, and there was the steep slope up to the village, and suddenly she was nervous. Who would be around? Everyone would be around, of course, it was a quiet place, no one went anywhere…</p><p>She hurried up the steps, Yda and Y’shtola lagging a little behind, and saw only a few people about – but they turned to look at her with surprise, and then awe and delight. So they knew… Rinala blushed fiercely before they could even say anything.</p><p>“Ah! Rina! Fideh’a! Your daughter’s come home!” Kikipu cried, announcing to the entire village.</p><p>“Shhh!” Rinala hushed her reflexively, forgetting that it wouldn’t stop Kikipu. She’d wanted a quiet time with her family… although, she had missed the neighbours too, she could make time for them. Maybe not in the first hour, however.</p><p>Her mother and father came running, tails raised like flags, to embrace her on either side. “Rinala! Oh, Rinala, I’m so glad you’re home safe,” said her mother.</p><p>“You look so tired and thin,” her father said. “Ah, are these your friends?”</p><p>“These are two of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and very good friends,” Rinala said, stepping back to look at both of her parents at the same time. “Yda, and Y’shtola. Can they stay for lunch? Please?”</p><p>“Of course, Rinala,” said her mother. “Thank you for calling us, Kikipu!”</p><p>“It’s a happy day,” Kikipu said. “A genuine hero, from the Silver Bazaar! The Syndicate’ll think twice before trying to wipe us off the map!”</p><p>“Hmph! Have you already forgotten the entire ‘saved Eorzea from the Empire’ business? I’d think that far more important,” demanded Fafafono, and the two began to bicker as they often did.</p><p>Rinala led her friends to her parents’ modest home, where she ate her father’s cooking with great pleasure, but shortly after Yda and Y’shtola left again, she found herself becoming very sleepy. Even in the middle of telling her tales to her parents, of her friends and how she met them, and the enemies she’d fought, the places she’d been, and maybe a little too much about Thancred, she was yawning. Perhaps a short nap was in order…</p><p> </p><p>Tam arrived in Camp Dragonhead a short while after he left the Waking Sands – riding would have taken too long, and he still had aether to spare for aetheryte travel – and was warmly welcomed by the guards. It was strange, coming to a castle where the welcome was unanimous. Not that he’d been unwelcome everywhere at home, but usually the reaction was at least mixed. It was almost as if he hadn’t pissed off the stiff-necked people here enough with his irreverent contrariness. He would have to try harder.</p><p>Haurchefant was out, but apparently someone immediately sent word to Ishgard because even as Tam lounged before the fire two or three hours later, the door burst open and his friend came striding in, stomping the snow from his boots. “Tam!”</p><p>“Haurchefant,” Tam said, moving to meet him. They embraced as old friends, and Tam messed up Haurchefant’s hair again.</p><p>“I hear you’ve done even mightier deeds than before with your companions,” Haurchefant said, gesturing to the seats by the fire. “And that your incontrovertible heroism has been recognized by the Eorzean Alliance.”</p><p>“Something like that,” Tam said, sprawling back into his seat.</p><p>“I offer congratulations from my family and me! We have heard such word of your accomplishments as the bards shall sing of for years. The Ultima Weapon sounded most terrifying. I give thanks to the Fury that you are all yet with us!”</p><p>Haurchefant’s grey eyes were very soft with admiration and affection, and Tam was almost uncomfortable within his gaze. “Well now… we had some help. Anyway, they kicked me out on vacation, so here I am to annoy you.”</p><p>Haurchefant laughed. “You could never be an annoyance. Please, stay as long as you wish!”</p><p>Thoughts of the green darkness of Larkscall faded under that sincere friendliness. “You remind me-” Tam began, then stopped himself. Haurchefant looked curious, but Tam waved it off. It didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>“I know they’re not yer type, Princess, but they’re good folk under the surface,” Chuchupa assured her.</p><p>“I will be fine,” Achiyo answered as they stepped off the ferry into Limsa Lominsa.</p><p>“An’ if they try anything, I’ll punch ’em,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“I think you are more concerned than I am,” Achiyo said.</p><p>Chuchupa rolled her fuschia eyes at her and skipped ahead towards the aetheryte. Achiyo followed her, and they teleported to Limsa’s Aftcastle, the central hub of the upper city.</p><p>Random people did double-takes as they appeared, and some of them cheered and clapped. Achiyo made a slight, bashful bow, and Chuchupa guffawed. “Thanks, ye lot. Ye comin’ to the Wench?” She didn’t wait for an answer, only strode off with a wave. Achiyo glanced around again; people were gathering, and they seemed to be in awe, not ready to go drinking with their chum. Even the rougher customers, the drunken sots stumbling out of the Wench, gave Chuchupa a wider berth than usual as she marched into the tavern. They stared and pointed, but the Lalafell woman didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>Chuchupa strode up to Badern’s counter. “Oi, oi, I’m back! Any trouble ’round ‘ere?”</p><p>“Chuchupa Chupa!” Baderon spun around, nearly dropping the glass he’d been drying. “Weren’t expecting you back so soon! And your friend there, Achiyo, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Achiyo smiled. “I’m honoured you remember me.”</p><p>“You’re two of these new Warriors of Light! We’re the ones honoured to have you. Were you thinkin’ o’ having a drink?”</p><p>“More’n <em>a</em> drink,” Chuchupa said indignantly. “Just because I’m one o’ these new Warriors of Light doesn’t mean I can’t drink ye all under the table still! Round for everyone, and I’ll have a glass o’ the hard stuff!”</p><p>Baderon laughed. “And for you, Miss Achiyo?”</p><p>“White wine, if you please,” Achiyo said serenely, finding a stool to sit upon and observe. The rest of the tavern had perked up upon hearing ‘free drink’, and she thought there might be some rowdiness soon. Best to be out of the way, but on hand should Chuchupa require it.</p><p>But to her surprise, the other patrons were exceptionally orderly today, and almost all of them offered toasts to her and her friend. It was refreshingly civilized to her. Chuchupa disagreed, she could tell, though she didn’t say so out loud. “It’s pretty quiet, for all the folk in here.”</p><p>“We’ve had some rows while you were gone,” Baderon assured her. “Folk’re pretty happy to see you back, though, after all the tales about you.”</p><p>“Would’ve thought they’d be ready to let loose, then, not hold it in?”</p><p>Baderon shrugged, refilling her glass without being asked. “You realize how terrifying the tales are, right?”</p><p>Chuchupa cackled. “Tell me!”</p><p>“They say you’ve beheaded Ifrit, felled Titan with a single punch, and single-handedly defeated all the Imperial tribunii in Eorzea. And that was before you set off an aetherial explosion that destroyed the entirety of Castrum Meridium. And somehow lived to tell the tale.” Baderon squinted. “You didn’t do <em>all</em> that by yourself, did you?”</p><p>“Gods, no,” Chuchupa said, laughing again. “It was <em>far</em> more swashbuckling than that! Why, when I fought Livia sas Whatever, I shot her Reaper out from under her with a cannon! One shot, and we each destroyed each other’s artillery. Then I fought her hand-to-hand, dodging her bullets! Then fought off reinforcements while our white mage healed the dragoon, who failed to dodge. ‘Cause he wasn’t paying attention. He’s all right, but sometimes he’s a little out there.”</p><p>“That’s not how-” Achiyo began.</p><p>“Shush, Princess, I’m tellin’ a story here.” Chuchupa winked at Achiyo, missing the fact that Baderon also winked at Achiyo at the same time. “Anyway, by the time we beat her, she was about ready to give in of her own accord, I tell ye what.”</p><p>“I see,” Baderon said. “So you slew the most vicious Imperial in Eorzea with a cannon, fought an army with your own two fists and saved all of the new Warriors of Light?” He was grinning, but Achiyo shook her head in disbelief. How could they enjoy spreading such false information? She’d noticed it before, their urge to tell tall tales. Was this a La Noscean thing?</p><p>“Pretty much! So, Baderon, I’ve two weeks off, need yer favourite bouncer back?”</p><p>Baderon’s smile turned a bit uneasy. “Eh, that won’t be necessary. Just to know you’re in town will be enough to keep them in line.”</p><p>“What’s that all about?” Chuchupa demanded, squinting with one eye at the tavernkeep. “That ain’t bouncin’!”</p><p>Baderon shrugged again. “You heard the yarns we were just spinnin’. Things’re different now, Chuchupa. A few months ago, you could’ve said whatever you liked, and we’d all laugh and go on with life, but you’ve actually <em>done</em> things that resemble what we used to joke about. They respect you now, and fear you. You were always the best, but now you’re miles ahead o’ the locals.”</p><p>Chuchupa glared. “Are ye sayin’ ye can’t take on a Warrior of Light as a bouncer?”</p><p>“Pretty much. You’re in a new sphere now, Chuchupa. You’re always welcome, but whatever anyone else asks of you, I won’t disrespect you by making you do menial work.”</p><p>“But I enjoyed it,” Chuchupa said slowly.</p><p>Baderon sighed. “I’m sorry, old friend.”</p><p>Chuchupa drained her second glass, then motioned slowly for another. Baderon poured her a third rum and watched her as she drank.</p><p>And an alarmingly mischievous grin began to spread over the Lalafell's face. "Well then... if I can't keep the peace betwixt the lads and lasses as I used to, I'll cause me own ruckus!" She finished the third glass and slammed it on the counter, followed it up with some gil. She was irrepressible. "I'm off to the Missing Member, they'll not shy away from fightin' a "hero"! Take care o' yerself, Baderon."</p><p>Baderon snorted at her. "You too, Chu."</p><p>Achiyo looked questioningly at Baderon as Chuchupa marched back out to the Aftcastle in search of violence. "Will she be all right?"</p><p>Baderon's gaze was distant. "'S far as I know. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble. It must sting, to suddenly be elevated above your old buddies. For now, at least. Give 'em time, and they'll see she hasn't changed fundamentally. Even I can see she's stronger than she used to be, though. And she <em>has</em> changed a little. I'm assuming her experiences with you are the cause of that?"</p><p>"I couldn't say," Achiyo said. "But she is a true friend, and I'm glad to have her by my side. At first, her roughness made me wary, yet now I realize it is common to many Eorzeans, that this roughness is a sign of honesty and practicality. I have learned much through her. And of course many of us would not be alive without her."</p><p>"Aye, you have the right of it. Though, don't let your guard down around just anyone, some of the rough types really are up to no good."</p><p>"Of course," Achiyo said, smiling.</p><p>Baderon cocked an ear towards the door. "Well, well, that didn't take her long." If Achiyo listened carefully, she could hear yelling and drunken singing and shattering glass, and she winced. "She'll be all right. Everyone needs to let off some steam, and she's good enough not to actually hurt anyone."</p><p>"I'm more concerned for the property damage," Achiyo said. Privately she wondered if simple bar-fights would satisfy Chuchupa anymore, after having fought the powerful foes they had.</p><p>Baderon laughed aloud. "Aye, there are certain to be many innocent stools losing their lives tonight. Speaking of which, are you staying in the city? I can have Mytesyn prepare your old room for you."</p><p>"That would be lovely, thank you," Achiyo said, and finished her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne came to the Duskwight village near Buscarron's Druthers in a very strange frame of mind. Many who met her as she traveled had recognized her, somehow, and had not been afraid or suspicious of her. In fact, they'd been pleased to see her, with her dark skin and black armour and ominous greatsword and forbidding aura, and they'd hailed and cheered her until she quite lost her aura in confusion and she wanted to flee in embarrassment.</p><p>Was this what she'd been working towards since she lost almost everything as a child? Would people finally see her and her people as more than thieves and criminals? Why did it embarrass her, to receive praise? She should want more, not less.</p><p>It wasn't perfect. Just because some had recognized her did not mean that all of them did. Much of the attention she got was the same shite as always and it rolled off her back unnoticed. But the praise was more than she'd had before.</p><p>The trees parted before her and she came to the shadowy dell where some of her people still gathered, huts built partly into trees and the hillside behind. There were guards at the gate, but they had seen her coming and saluted her with welcoming smiles. "Where's Alain?" she asked them.</p><p>"Here." Alain Urselmert dropped out of a tree behind her, bow in hand. He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair and grinned smugly. "You didn't even see me, Vivienne."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you trying to brag about it? About as good as bragging about how you're taller than me finally." He'd come of age a few years ago and had not failed to enjoy it as much as possible, even while he'd become a skilled hunter and gatherer.</p><p>Alain made a disgruntled face, but it quickly turned into a laugh. "I'll take what I can get, O Warrior of Light, my esteemed bitchy sister."</p><p>"Aye, you <em>wish</em> you could take down the Empire's Ultima Weapon, don't you."</p><p>"Keep this up and I'm leaving the damn village to come after you, and I know you hate that idea." He'd always been more attached to the village than she'd been, so it wasn't the best threat, but...</p><p>"I do hate it. But I can't stop you, brat. Where's Juliennais? Aren't you going to offer me something to eat? Brat."</p><p>"Gods, she saves Eorzea one time and gets twice as insufferable as before." Alain bowed with an elaborate flourish. "Come on. Juliennais made a cake."</p><p> </p><p>When they met again two sennights later, Vesper Bay was unusually busy. There were still soldiers milling about, and Rinala looked about curiously at them all. She would have thought the foreign ones would have gone home by now, yet she still saw the yellow of Adders and the red of the Maelstrom in addition to the black of the Flames. Some of them saw her, walking with Tam, whom she’d met on the road from Horizon, and they saluted the two Scions. She blushed and nodded to them, wondering what she ought to do to respond. Tam pretended not to see. But there were many others, who were not soldiers, and she looked at them askance, wondering what business they had there.</p><p>As they entered the Waking Sands, they were greeted by a frazzled-looking Tataru, and on the stairs they passed by a grumbling Alphinaud. Tam turned to look at him curiously, but Rinala hurried ahead – she had caught sight of Achiyo and Chuchupa.</p><p>“There ye are!” Chuchupa said. “Now we’re just waiting on Kekeniro.”</p><p>“Here I am!” Kekeniro called out, panting, from the top of the stairs. “I saw you ahead of me, Tam, Rinala, but I was too far behind to call to you. And I thought it seemed silly to use the linkpearl for that.”</p><p>“It’s all right!” Rinala assured him. “Next time, just call us, we’d be happy to travel with you!” He smiled at her adorably.</p><p>“So the other three are already here?” Tam asked.</p><p>“They await us in the common room,” Achiyo said. “Minfilia bids us welcome, but she is meeting with yet another envoy from the Grand Companies. Alphinaud does not seem happy about it…”</p><p>“No, I noticed that,” Tam said thoughtfully. “Can’t blame him.”</p><p>“Why, why isn’t he happy?” Rinala asked, as they headed into the common room.</p><p>“Who would be, being pestered constantly to choose a side when there are no sides? When they showed the Scions no special favour before we saved their skins?”</p><p>Kekeniro frowned at him. “How do you know that? You only just arrived!”</p><p>“It’s one of the logical solutions,” Tam answered. “You saw all those soldiers, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I thought it was strange they were still about,” R’nyath said, seated at a table with Aentfryn and Vivienne. Urianger stood at the head of it. “That would certainly explain it, yes. But we have something far more interesting to speak of!”</p><p>“The new primal?” Tam asked.</p><p>“Yes, so sit down and shut up,” Vivienne said acidly. “Not five minutes back in the building and you’re showing off.”</p><p>Tam bowed. “Well, well, isn’t my lady cranky today? And everyday?”</p><p>“Please,” Achiyo said sharply. “Enough.”</p><p>Neither of the two apologized, but they quieted, and Tam took a seat at the table with everyone else. Vivienne shot him another glare before Achiyo turned to Urianger. “Please tell us what you have learned.”</p><p> </p><p>They took the ferry to Limsa Lominsa, then rode east and north to Wineport. Safely inside the village’s clean white walls, Rinala dismounted her chocobo and did a double-take. That <em>couldn’t</em> be Alphinaud, Urianger had said they were meeting with – wait, didn’t Alphinaud have a twin sister? She vaguely remembered a sister.</p><p>The Elezen girl moved towards the group collecting under the aetheryte, looking just as self-assured as her brother. Now that Rinala could see her better, she could see tiny details in her lips, her brows, that marked her as distinguishable from her twin. Still, if she saw them together even now, she would have trouble. “It has been a while, adventurers,” the girl said, her voice light and girlish. Rinala had never heard her voice before. “As I recall, my brother Alphinaud took the liberty of introducing us when first – and last – we met. But for the sake of propriety… Alisaie Leveilleur. I thank you for coming.”</p><p>“We are happy to come,” Achiyo said, and introduced them, especially the newer four.</p><p>Alisaie nodded to them. “You are possessed of great strength and courage, that much is plain. I shall have need of them both if I am to see my mission through to its conclusion.”</p><p>“That mission being?” Kekeniro asked politely.</p><p>Alisaie briefly explained something about the Calamity, and Dalamud, and aether, and caverns under Castrum Occidens, continuing: “Five years ago, my grandfather invoked the power of the Twelve that he might contain Bahamut. Alas, his efforts failed, and he vanished, together with his foe.” She looked up at them, determination in her eyes. “I would know the truth of what transpired that day – of Grandfather’s fate, and of the metamorphosis that swept across the land. In casting light upon these mysteries, we will find a way to cure what ails this world.” She allowed herself a small, mysterious smile. “It is my believe that the answers I seek lie hid within the depths of the cavern. I would have you accompany me on an expedition to find them.” Her smile turned slightly wry. “If truth be told, I am not wont to rely upon others, and have thus far handled matters alone. Yet I am not blind to my limitations. Unescorted, I cannot hope to succeed in this endeavour. Would you be willing to aid me?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Achiyo said, and R’nyath and Kekeniro echoed her.</p><p>Alisaie’s smile grew, genuine and unabashed. “I am in your debt.”</p><p>Rinala tentatively decided that she could like her.</p><p> </p><p>There was not much in the way of Imperial presence left at Castrum Occidens; the multi-pronged Alliance offensive a little over two weeks prior had left it reeling. What was left was disorganized and desperate; when the Warriors of Light showed no sign of being at all hindered by the double gates, thanks to R’nyath’s acrobatics and climbing skills, the Garleans either surrendered or fled. Where they hoped to flee to, she didn’t know. She had been anxious; they might have assaulted a much more heavily defended castrum before, but that didn’t mean that any other castrum would be easy. But it seemed she had no cause for concern this time.</p><p>They regrouped at a large gate leading into a cliffside, leading to a large cave that appeared to descend beneath the ravaged, aether-scarred hills that glowed at night. According to Alisaie, Gaius van Baelsar had established the small fortress solely for the purpose of researching the corrupted aether there.</p><p>R’nyath and Tam returned to escort Alisaie to the cave, and they began their descent. Almost immediately, the cold grey Garlean steel ended and they were bathed in a honey-coloured light, the colour of corrupted aether. They would certainly have no need of torches or lanterns here. The entire cavern was made of corrupted crystal, no ordinary stone or rock or soil to be seen, and the way the aether saturated the air made it difficult to breathe. Ahead, the cavern narrowed to a corridor only a few yalms across, with something blue and glowing at its end, seemingly embedded in the orange-yellow crystal wall.</p><p>Alisaie commented on the heavy aether concentration, then pointed at the blue thing. “Behold one of the objects that caused that aberration: a fragment of the lesser moon, Dalamud. Ancient Allag created Dalamud – or Meteor, to use the Garlean name – to serve as a celestial prison for Bahamut.”</p><p>“Really?” Rinala asked in fascination, looking at the smooth blue pillar with concentric blue rings engraved in glowing lines upon its surface. “I always thought the Red Moon looked strange compared to the White Moon, but I didn’t know it was created by mortal hands. How could they do such a thing?”</p><p>“I don’t know much about its creation,” Alisaie admitted. “But look – Dalamud’s internal defences still function in spite of everything – a testament to the ingenuity of the Allagans.” A black and red sphere floated into view before the blue pillar, bobbing gently. It didn’t look terribly dangerous… but Rinala had absolutely no experience with anything Allagan besides Ultima, and she knew that looks could be deceiving.</p><p>“If they seek to defend against us, we’d best knock them down,” Vivienne said. “And better yet, keep them out of the hands of the Garleans. They pilfer too much from the Allagans already.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Aentfryn said. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>“For Gelmorra!” Vivienne bellowed, hurling herself forward at the sphere, which began to spin and bob urgently. Rinala squeaked as lightning abruptly filled the corridor. Vivienne hissed, but kept going.</p><p>The sphere clunked to the ground, broken, after a surprisingly short period of combat. Rinala shivered as she walked by it – its diameter was the same as her height. And with its demise, the pillar slid open, revealing a passage beyond into a much greater cavern.</p><p>A much, <em>much</em> greater cavern, it turned out, so wide Rinala couldn’t see to the far end, even though every ilm of it glowed with that dull orange light. Great bridges and arches of crystal vaulted across the cavern, looking as if they had once been made of goo before they froze into their current shape. And the sight that made everyone freeze in their tracks and gasp…</p><p>“Gods preserve…” Alisaie whispered. “Dark wings that would engulf the very heavens…” The gold-rimmed black leathery draconic wing might have been a malm long, and it was tattered, full of holes, and incomplete. Rinala was bad at judging large distances, but… that was a piece of a primal!? How were they going to fight that? Her ears lay flat against her skull, her tail was curled protectively against her legs. “This could only belong to Bahamut, the primal who laid Eorzea to waste five years ago. At Carteneau, my grandfather sought to imprison Bahamut anew by invoking the power of the Twelve. Alas, the dreadwyrm proved too powerful, and he soon broke free of his confines. Yet instead of resuming the destruction he had begun, Bahamut vanished. Whither to, no one knew… until this day.”</p><p>“Please say we’re not fighting it,” R’nyath said, his ears as flat as Rinala’s. “We may have killed the Ultima Weapon, but I don’t think we’re ready for this! Even with the Mother Crystal’s help!”</p><p>“I don’t think it is alive,” Kekeniro said thoughtfully. “It doesn’t feel alive. Of course, the massive quantities of aether present could be confusing my senses, but I think we’re relatively safe. From <em>that</em>, at least.”</p><p>“I do not understand,” Alisaie mused. “If Bahamut is truly a primal, how is it that he retains his physical form? Did Grandfather defeat him? Or is there some other explanation?” She turned to Achiyo. “We must press on if we are to learn the truth.”</p><p>Achiyo nodded and stepped forward, but at that moment, Alisaie seemed to sense something and turned to look high up at the cavern wall behind them. Achiyo, Rinala, and R’nyath turned to look as well, but there was nothing there.</p><p>Yet had Rinala heard the scrape of a boot on crystal?</p><p>They found a path forward and down, always down, hundreds and hundreds of yalms down, and the caverns and Allagan ruins both seemed to have no end. A series of lifts aided them, though there was some adventure with some Allagan catapulting devices that certain members of the group enjoyed far too much. But at length, the most recent lift came to a stop in a vast, dark open space; in the distance, the red metal Allagan architecture converged on some brightly glowing blue spot. Before them was some large structure of dark stone, infused with corrupt crystals, of a shape that seemed oddly ordered, yet she could not make sense of it yet…</p><p>“This is going rather more smoothly than I expected,” Alisaie commented as they stepped off the lift onto a narrow ramp of dark stone. “It is indeed convenient to have heroes on hand.”</p><p>Chuchupa chuckled. “Glad to be of service. Yer little expedition’s been fantastic fun so far.”</p><p>At that moment, Alisaie gasped, and Achiyo nearly bumped into her as she froze in place, staring at the stone structure. “This… This is Bahamut’s hand! It must be!”</p><p>“You don’t say?” drawled Tam. Indeed, it was shaped like a gigantic three-fingered claw, large enough to be turned into an ample tower in Limsa Lominsa. Where was the arm? Rinala didn’t dare look down.</p><p>She shivered. “It’s massive… It seems even more massive than the wing farther up. Why is Bahamut in pieces?”</p><p>“That’s a good question,” Kekeniro said. “It’s as if his aether was turned to stone and crystal instantaneously, and then shattered when his body collided with the earth? Falling through as the land evaporated into aether around them, and then caught when it remade itself? Perhaps?”</p><p>“I had assumed that Bahamut’s reversion to aether was the cause of the widespread changes to the realm,” Alisaie said. “But if he is still here, even frozen, then that theory no longer holds. There is still so much we do not know about Carteneau… I haven’t the slightest inkling how deep these caverns run, but we must continue-” She ducked instinctively as something winged swooped by, screaming a battle cry.</p><p>“Get down to the palm of the hand!” Kekeniro cried. “We’re vulnerable here! Alisaie, perhaps stay here with the lift until we defeat – whatever that was!” Alisaie nodded and pressed herself into a crevice beside the lift.</p><p>“It’s a dragon,” Tam said, jogging easily down the steep slope to the much flatter palm. “With a collar? I’m guessing… not friendly either.”</p><p>“Perhaps enslaved by the Allagans,” Aentfryn said. “They seem to employ forced labour frequently, of any type of being, from what I’ve read.”</p><p>“Down!” Achiyo cried, and they all threw themselves to the ground as the dragon dove again, the wind from its wings whipping at them fiercely. Rinala smoothed her braids back down and scrambled to her feet, there were only a few more yalms down to the broader area. She recast Protect, then flinched as the dragon breathed fire in their general direction. Their enemy was nimble and agile, weaving around their attacks, R’nyath’s arrows, Tam’s lance, even as they dodged the buffeting of her wings and the snapping of her jaws. The dragon roared and sparkling light erupted from her, washing over them in a wave of pain. Gasping, Rinala spun to cast Medica, as quickly as she could.</p><p>And then the screaming really started, as the dragon began to condense the aether into lethal little pockets of wind scattered around them, and more of those dark corrupted monsters dropped down from an unknown height, rushing at them. They dodged and scattered, running about seemingly at random – at least, Rinala was, her tail bushed to wild proportions, casting healing spells frantically.</p><p>A horrible gurgling shriek stopped her in her tracks, and she whirled with her blood running cold to see R’nyath crumple to the ground, a monster standing over him with blood dripping from its long claws. She screamed in panic over the chorus of her friend’s alarmed voices and raised her staff, but Kekeniro shouted at her. “Don’t stop running! Not yet!”</p><p>“But- but- but-”</p><p>“We’ll get him in a minute! Focus on the dragon!” He himself paused only briefly enough to slay the monster that had killed R’nyath.</p><p>She choked back a sob and threw another heal on Achiyo. What if the Raise spell failed? What if they were too late? It wasn’t like she had practiced it, even in her conjurer or white mage training.</p><p>“There’s a breather,” Aentfryn called. “Rinala, now!”</p><p>“Right!” Tears still in her eyes, she dashed to Aentfryn’s side as he lifted his codex. The Sun Seeker’s throat had been slashed open, and all down his front as well. His eyes stared upwards, unseeing and dull. Rinala shuddered as she raised her staff, willing their fallen comrade’s body to mend, that his aether flow back into his body. Before her eyes, the ghastly wounds closed, and the Miqo’te was drawn to his feet by an unseen pull, his head and arms trailing limp – until he stood upon his own two feet, and then he swayed once, blinked, shook his head and twitched his ears, taking in the state of the battle. “My thanks! It would seem I overstepped a tad!”</p><p>“Keep running!” Chuchupa bellowed at them, and they all obeyed, R’nyath slightly slower than usual, but already with an arrow on the string.</p><p>The dragon began to breathe fire at them again, but the other, more savage tactics had ceased. It seemed to be weakening. “Don’t give up!” Vivienne called over the melee, blocking a swipe of the dragon’s wing with her greatsword. “Slay the beast!”</p><p>“Finally, you said something I can agree with!” Tam said, jumping high and landing lance-first on the dragon’s neck. The dragon gave a shrill cry and thrashed, collapsing to the ground and writhing frantically in every direction. Tam hung on grimly, driving his lance deeper until the thrashing ceased and the dragon’s body erupted into a cloud of dark aether.</p><p>“By the kami,” Achiyo said softly, her face tired but exultant. “We won!”</p><p>“Hells yes we won!” Chuchupa answered, punching the air.</p><p>Rinala sank to her knees, all the energy gone out of her. Such a merciless foe, and after an entire day of battle against such violent monsters. But she couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>R’nyath patted her head. “You all right there, Rinala-lass? Sorry to cause you trouble.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re alive,” she said, trying to deal with all the emotions flowing through her. “I was so frightened…”</p><p>“I’d give you a hug, but I’m still covered in blood and it’s disgusting,” R’nyath said. “Raincheck?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Alisaie made her way down to them. “Gods, that could scarce have been less difficult than fighting the Ultima Weapon itself. I offer you congratulations, though you scarcely need them to know you’ve accomplished a great victory here.”</p><p>“I enjoyed it,” Chuchupa stated, and began to march off to where the Allagan architecture began to converge to a point. Rinala climbed wearily to her feet and followed with the others.</p><p>The walkway took them to what appeared to be a dead end, sloping rather steeply down to a confusing conglomeration of symmetrical shapes in irregular crimson metal overlaid with blue-green shapes, all bathed ominously from above in red light. It felt a little bit like a temple, Rinala mused, with a great altar of technology at its end. A single white-blue light glowed weakly from the front of the altar thing.</p><p>Alisaie was the first to approach it closely. “This contraption… Is it used to control the saturation of aether? I suppose there is only one way to find out.” She reached out a hand to the light, manipulating its aether somehow. “The dragon you vanquished earlier – you noticed the peculiar contraption about its neck. It was likely a receptor of some description, used to enslave the creature, as you guessed. Ancient Allag possessed the means to control dragons. The Ishgardians would kill for this knowledge, though to be sure, it could as easily be brought to bear against them. An army of dragons could turn the tide of any battle, as the Garleans once learned to their sorrow. I would not be the least bit surprised if they now sought to exploit this power. Whatever their plans, this serves as another reminder of the might of the Allagans. One cannot help but wonder how so advanced a civilization came to fail.”</p><p>“I’d imagine it tore itself apart from the inside,” Tam said. “Power ends conflict, and begets more and greater. But I know little and less of Allag, as you well know.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re not more outraged by the enslavement of dragons,” Vivienne said.</p><p>“I am outraged, but you truly think they only enslaved dragons? Don’t be naive.”</p><p>“How is this about me-” Vivienne growled, but she was interrupted by a wave of lights flashing on the altar console, cycling left to right, darkness to green to blue to darkness again. The overhead lights flashed yellow, and a wave of blue swept through the chamber. Everyone ducked instinctively, hands on their weapons again, but blue lights flickered on throughout the entire chamber, bathing the entire place in strong blue light, until the crimson of the walls and floor and ceiling seemed to match its hue, and the green designs Rinala had seen before appeared gold. Or perhaps they truly had changed colour? She couldn’t tell. The console sank into the floor before them until it was perfectly flat and smooth, and a massive pillar rose behind them, sealing them off. They would not be able to leave until they deactivated the room again, it seemed.</p><p>Arcane machineries moved and rotated, and the walls before them split horizontally, widening with flashes of purple lightning. Alisaie gasped in fear. “Gods be good…”</p><p>Before them was a terrifying sight: the disembodied head of a massive dragon, too large for her to accurately judge, but it seemed as towering as the palace in Ul’dah – and that was just the dragon’s <em>head</em>. And neck, beneath which pulsed a solid purple mass of aether, nearly as large again. The power of that aether was staggering, and as the walls had opened, it had washed over them like a tidal wave, demanding, ferocious. Three great beams of light were focused upon the dragon, moving slowly over it with strange purpose. Rebuilding it, she guessed, and she meant building, not growing, for the bottom edge of the dragon’s neck was frayed as with spars and cables, with armour of dreadful steel, not with flesh and bone and scale.</p><p>Alisaie’s voice was shrill with fear and awe. “This is… this is Bahamut’s head! And that enormous crystal – it pulsates as if… as if it were a heart!”</p><p>“Damn,” Aentfryn said softly, and Rinala was taken aback to hear a tremour in his voice too. Ah, but he had been at Carteneau, hadn’t he? He had seen Bahamut unleashed in person.</p><p>Alisaie gasped for air, bringing her hands up to her face. “Then the primal that had awakened… was Bahamut all this time!?” She shook her head violently. “No! No, no, <em>NO!</em> This cannot be! This… this would mean that Grandfather died for naught!”</p><p>“Louisoix certainly ended the conflict of Carteneau,” Vivienne said sternly. “That is not in question. Do not think less of your grandfather’s sacrifice.”</p><p>“Aye, even if he didn’t destroy it completely, he gave us a chance to do it now, and lucky we are to have had warning enough for it.” Chuchupa wrinkled her nose at the dragon. “The only question is how. Punching it ain’t going to make much of a dent.”</p><p>Alisaie trembled with emotion. “Confound it! We do not know enough to strike at it now! We must withdraw!” She stiffened, her attention caught by two little figures further down, almost at the end of the walkway, but separated from them by a deep divide. “Who…? Who is that? No… It can’t be… Grandfather? Is it truly you?”</p><p>Rinala saw one of the small figures turn to look at them, thought she saw a gentle smile. Alisaie ran forward, half-sliding down the slope of the walkway beyond where the control panel had been, reaching out with one desperate hand. “No… Don’t leave me again… Please… Grandfather!!!” But the man seemed to teleport, and vanished.</p><p>Rinala hesitated and reached out a hand to Alisaie, but she nodded before it touched her shoulder, so she stopped. Alisaie’s voice shook slightly. “I-I know… We can do no more for now…” Rinala let her hand fall back to her side. The young woman was too proud for that sort of comfort.</p><p>“If there is nothing more for us here, how do we leave?” Achiyo asked.</p><p>“This appears to be a teleporter,” Aentfryn said, crouching beside a circular pad with a light above it. “Do we trust it?”</p><p>“Do we have a choice?” Chuchupa asked, though she didn’t look pleased to be trusting herself to alien technology.</p><p>Aentfryn shrugged. “Not really. Unless you fancy climbing back up the way we came in.”</p><p>Chuchupa wrinkled her nose. “Nah. I’ll chance the teleporter.”</p><p> </p><p>Alisaie looked about them in confusion, taking in the deep blue sky, the desolate stones about them, the corrupted aether crystals at their backs. “Hm? But this looks like… How did we come to be in northern Thanalan of all places?” She turned to them with a bright, giddy smile. “Oh, but such details matter little! Grandfather’s alive! Bahamut did <em>not</em> defeat him! But why won’t he return to us? I don’t understand…” Her expression turned perplexed.</p><p>“He is maybe watching over the remains of the dragon, hoping to find a way to end it permanently?” Kekeniro suggested. “Though why he would not speak to you is indeed strange… He must have a reason, however.”</p><p>Alisaie nodded. “This expedition has yielded more questions than it did answers. At any rate, we would all be better for a rest. Let us return to the Waking Sands and reflect upon what we have seen.” She bowed to them. “Thank you, all. Without you, none of this would have been possible.”</p><p>Achiyo bowed back. “It was our pleasure. When you learn more, please call upon us as soon as you may. We will devote all our strength to ending that monster.”</p><p>“Hear, hear,” R’nyath chimed in. “Also, hear hear to the resting part. And food. And drinking. Anyone for drinks?”</p><p>“Ye said the magic word,” Chuchupa said, falling in step beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Business as Usual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rinala and F’lhaminn kind of ran away with my imagination here, which I think is really sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: Business As Usual</p><p> </p><p>“Ul’dah is our <em>home</em>, Alphinaud!” Minfilia protested vehemently. “To cast aside everything we have built and start anew in that desolate wasteland would be beyond reckless!”</p><p>“Oi,” Tam said. “Mor Dhona isn’t a wasteland.”<span></span></p><p>“The decision is yours to make, Antecedent,” Alphinaud answered smoothly, ignoring Tam. “I ask only that you recall the shared purpose which first moved us to found the Scions of the Seventh Dawn – and which moved you to found the Path of the Twelve ere that. We aspire to an ideal, you and I, just as my grandfather did. That makes us more than mere comrades-in-arms. We are as much your family as-”</p><p>Minfilia turned away quickly. “That will be all, Alphinaud.” Her voice was steady, but Rinala could only imagine her face.</p><p>Outside, Alphinaud crossed his arms and pouted. “Confound it. She knows what must be done, and still she hesitates.”</p><p>“Why does she wish to stay in Ul’dah?” Achiyo asked. “Is there someone here she does not wish to leave?”</p><p>“In a manner of speaking,” Alphinaud said. “Minfilia’s mother – well, adoptive mother – was among the great many who perished during the Calamity. F’lhaminn was her name, though you may know her better as the ‘Songstress of Ul’dah’-”</p><p>Rinala gasped. “The Songtress of Ul’dah!? She was Minfilia’s mother?”</p><p>“Ah, so you know of her?” Alphinaud said, with mild curiosity.</p><p>He wasn’t trying to be arrogant, but she didn’t like the way he asked, either. “Yes! She’s been my inspiration ever since I was a little girl! She’s the reason I learned to dance!” She’d given up her dream of ever dancing for the Songstress when she heard that she died in the Calamity, and changed to becoming a conjurer rather than be counted among the numerous Miqo’te dancers already in Ul’dah, many of whom did not earn their coin simply by dancing.</p><p>“Then you know she was a performer of singular talent, and much beloved by the people of Eorzea – not to mention a certain Sharlayan minstrel.” He had turned back to expositing towards Achiyo and Tam, yet she felt her tail twitch in misgiving. Did he mean Thancred? Who else could he mean? Thancred loved the Songstress? Well, but that was all right, she loved the Songstress, too, everyone did. Except Alphinaud seemed to be implying Thancred had a crush on the Songstress… oh dear, what was her heart going to do with this information?</p><p>“As you may imagine, the news of her passing was greeted with shock and disbelief by her adoring followers, many of whom refused to acknowledge what had happened. That her body was never found only served to encourage speculation. Minfilia, too, struggled at first to accept the truth, but as F’lhaminn’s absence stretched from months to years, she saw that there could be no other explanation. Until recently, at any rate.”</p><p>Rinala’s ears and tail perked up. “You don’t mean…”</p><p>Alphinaud nodded. “For whatever reason, rumours have once again begun to circulate that F’lhaminn is alive and well. Alas, they have served to rekindle an irrational hope in Minfilia which now clouds her judgement. This talk of Ul’dah as our home, and of the insurmountable difficulties of moving to Mor Dhona – it is no more than an expression of her unwillingness to let go. Nonsense, in a word. But until the tales of F’lhaminn’s miraculous preservation have been categorically disproved, I fear she will remain lost to reason.”</p><p>“And what if they’re true!?” Rinala declared with some spark. “It’s not impossible!”</p><p>“But what reason would she have-”</p><p>“I believe it!” Rinala said. “It must be her! I’m going to find her! For Minfilia!” She was lit up from eartip to tailtip, glowing with excitement. Perhaps if someone like Achiyo had told her that it wasn’t true, she would have believed them soberly. But since <em>Alphinaud</em> thought it was false, and in such a condescending manner, too, she thought he was wrong.</p><p>Tam snorted. “You’ll need help for that, little one. A direction to start, for instance. Alphinaud, what sort of tales have <em>you</em> heard regarding this Songstress?”</p><p>Alphinaud shrugged, leaving the investigation in her eager hands. “One of the most recent of this latest crop of rumours comes to us by way of Father Iliud. If you would speak to him, I shall look into another alleged sighting and follow anon.”</p><p>Rinala cheered and turned to rush off, hearing Tam chuckle behind her, and Achiyo make an alarmed sound. Well, they could come if they liked.</p><p> </p><p>R’nyath’s ears twitched, and he scratched one of them, as he regarded the undead before them. “Huh?”</p><p>“I am confused,” Kekeniro said from beside him. “I thought undead were sustained by a desire unfulfilled in this life?”</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>“Why are they flexing? Why are they <em>all</em> flexing? Who would deny death for the purpose of <em>flexing</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Vivienne clocked him in the head. “Ow!”</p><p>“Stop being monosyllabic,” said the Duskwight. “These undead are repugnant in manner and smell. Hurry up and help me destroy them.”</p><p>“Yes’m,” R’nyath said obediently, and nocked an arrow as she leaped ahead to Unleash upon a large group of the zombies.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, there in the undergrowth was a silver-haired Miqo’te woman picking bunches of the big blue flowers – and a goobbue plodding towards her from behind! Rinala yelled, throwing up a barrier around the woman and casting Aero on the giant as quickly as she could. Then Tam, Achiyo, and Kekeniro’s Ifrit-egi crashed past her and into the goobbue. It was dead within seconds.</p><p>The woman, a hand pressed to her heart, regarded them all breathlessly. “I am in your debt, strangers. I did not realize my activities had aroused the goobbue’s ire until it was too late.”</p><p>“Are you Lady F’lhaminn?” Rinala burst out eagerly, her heart fit to pound its way out of her chest. If it wasn’t her… after all that searching… But her voice! Her voice was so beautiful, even when speaking! So measured, gentle, melodious… a trained singer’s voice, surely!</p><p>The woman frowned. “<em>F’lhaminn</em>? I’m… I don’t…” Her gaze turned hard and hostile. “Who are you? Whom do you serve?”</p><p>A crashing through the undergrowth drew their attention to Alphinaud, wading awkwardly through the tall grasses, pushing shrubbery branches out of his face. “Typical. Of all the many leads, yours <em>obviously</em> had to be the one which bore fruit. I don’t know why I bother…”</p><p>“What, and leave it to chance?” Tam asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Alphinaud regarded him thoughtfully for a half-second, then turned to the woman. “The Songstress of Ul’dah, I presume? Minfilia – or should I say, Ascilia – is looking for you.”</p><p>“Ascilia!?” F’lhaminn’s eyes widened in surprise, and hope. Rinala looked from one to the other, most confused.</p><p>“You are the very picture of health, milady – yet the world thinks you dead. I can only conclude that this was by design. The question is: why?”</p><p>F’lhaminn made a melancholy smile. “Not everyone who endeavours to find me does so with the best intentions, child. You will be pleased to know that I fully intend to reveal myself to Minfilia – when the time is right.”</p><p>Alphinaud looked taken aback, and slightly awkward, for the first time since Rinala had met him. “Oh! Well… that does please me. More than you know. But tell me: sojourns in the forests of La Noscea aside, when exactly <em>will</em> the time be right?”</p><p>“When I deem it so,” said Minfilia’s adopted mother firmly. “Do you imagine I traveled all this way on a whim? As I was going to tell your associates prior to your intrusion, I came here to harvest these flowers for use in a perfume. Does that satisfy your curiosity, or would you interrogate me further?”</p><p>Alphinaud <em>blushed</em>. “M-my apologies for the interruption. Anyway – now that we all have that which we came for, might we continue this conversation in a safer locale? Wineport, say?”</p><p>Rinala, suddenly faced with the prospect of walking beside the woman who had inspired her at the age of six, flushed bright pink and tried to hide behind Tam – who was suddenly and deftly somewhere else. She looked beseechingly towards Achiyo and Kekeniro, who simply smiled and gestured that she go on. So she took a place beside F’lhaminn, clutching her staff and feeling quite tongue-tied.</p><p>F’lhaminn smiled at her. “The way you greeted me – have we met before? Forgive me, but what is your name?”</p><p>“Ah… err… I’m Rinala, and in a manner of speaking?” Rinala squeaked out. “I was six…”</p><p>“I see… was that the only time, then?”</p><p>“Yes…” Rinala looked at her sandals. “But you and your singing inspired me greatly!”</p><p>F’lhaminn smiled as if that had made her the happiest person in the world. “I’m glad! I loved to touch hearts with my songs. I still do, in fact, though I’ve had to be very careful of late. It seems I slipped a little. But what did you do with that inspiration?”</p><p>“I learned to dance,” Rinala mumbled. “I always wanted to meet you again and maybe dance to your singing. It’s a silly thing to wish for, but…”</p><p>“Not at all,” F’lhaminn said. “Perhaps I can sing for you soon. But I see you are also a conjurer?”</p><p>“Oh… well… When I heard that you had died… I didn’t want to be a dancer as a <em>profession</em>, you see, only so that I could meet you again. I also wanted to help people, so I travelled to Gridania to learn conjury. And it seemed the moment I returned to Ul’dah, I got… swept up in… things.”</p><p>“I may have heard a little bit about that,” F’lhaminn told her, smiling secretively. “How nice, to be saved by famous heroes!”</p><p>Rinala turned quite pink and clutched her cane tighter.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to stay out of the way when they returned to the Waking Sands, as Minfilia and her mother needed and ought to spend much time together, but F’lhaminn didn’t forget her, either, and asked her to run a particular errand for her – getting her earrings mended in Ul’dah. Happy to be of service to her idol, Rinala set off immediately, and though such a simple errand turned into slightly less of a simple errand, she was back within two days.</p><p>F’lhaminn received the earrings back with a misty, emotional look. “Rinala, I… Thank you. They sparkle as they did the day Nielle gave them to me. …My Nielle, who sleeps even now – looking for all the world as if that cursed blade had taken his young life mere moments ago… not years. Ye gods, I could almost bear it if he were truly gone… but here he lingers. Can the soul be at peace while the flesh yet remains? Every day I pray that he has entered Thal’s realm. I pray and I pray and I pray.” She looked up at Rinala, tears brimming in her wise coral eyes. “To love is to lose, child. One can but postpone the moment of parting.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Rinala asked, about to cry too – F’lhaminn’s story, no matter how involuntarily told, it was so sad! And her heart jumped with worry, too. She loved, and she loved too easily, she knew. She loved where it was not wise to. And she couldn’t help loving all the same.</p><p>F’lhaminn shook her head, wiping away the tears. “It is not something I wish to explain. You will learn all too soon, with your tender heart. But my daughter, at least, will not lose me again – not for a long while yet, gods willing. Tell Ascilia that I am quite well. She should concentrate on more important matters – and so should you.”</p><p>“O-okay,” Rinala said, turning reluctantly to go.</p><p>“Ah, but – you said you wished to dance with me, yes? This evening, after the evening meal, you will be free, yes?”</p><p>“Ah! Yes, if it’s not a bother!”</p><p>F’lhaminn shook her head. “I’ve been more than a bother to you, and to sing for you is a pleasure. I will see you then.”</p><p>Rinala could hardly concentrate on the rest of the day, so abuzz was her head and heart with anticipation. She delivered her message to Minfilia, and then rushed away – she had things to prepare.</p><p>She took the ferry home to the Silver Bazaar, silently wishing the boat would go faster, and returned with her parents and a bundle. When she asked if it was okay that her parents be there, F’lhaminn laughed and said it was quite all right. Even so, she could hardly eat at the evening meal, her stomach full of nerves. She hadn’t truly practiced her dancing in a while… she’d danced for fun, sometimes, but what if she stepped wrong? What if she got so nervous she fell down?</p><p>“Hey,” R’nyath said, from beside her. “I don’t know what bee’s gotten into your bonnet, but it’ll be all right.”</p><p>“Hmm, I think I know what’s about,” Y’shtola said from her other side. “At least drink some water, Rinala. It will help with the lightheadedness.” She knew that, they were both conjurers.</p><p>“Ahaaa,” Thancred drawled, from a little further down the table. “I see. I am looking forward to it!” And he beamed at her.</p><p>Wary from Alphinaud’s words before, she glanced at him, trying to find if he were more pleased at the thought of hearing F’lhaminn, or at the thought of seeing her dance – hopefully not at the thought of hearing her sing! – but gave up the effort as futile after a moment. He was happy for both of them, and she would take that with all her heart.</p><p>After dinner, they cleared a slightly larger space in the middle of the common room. Thancred had produced a large lute from somewhere, and was sitting off to the side, waiting. F’lhaminn glanced at the assembly, then shook her head with a smile. “I suppose it was only to be expected. What is that you have there?”</p><p>“Ah… dancing clothes. I won’t be a moment.” There was a screen in the corner, and she changed quickly, with shaking hands.</p><p>When she emerged, barefoot, clad in midnight blue satin in the Thavnairian style, her blue tresses hanging loose and unbraided, the hushed conversation fell to anticipatory silence. For a long moment she froze, her eyes darting across them all. How presumptuous this was of her, to wish to dance for the Songstress of Ul’dah, as if a little girl like her could live up to a legend!</p><p>Then F’lhaminn took a step forward, opened her mouth, and began to sing.</p><p>For a moment, Rinala stood transfixed, on the verge of tears just from the richness of her tone, the beauty of the simple melody, the way it resonated through the stone room. Then she closed her eyes, breathed, and took a step of her own.</p><p>The song carried her, effortlessly; she no longer feared, recalling every bit of joy she’d ever had in motion-through-music, swirling her gracefully across the open space. It wasn’t Rinala who danced there, but a shining collection of feelings, completely lost in the sound and her physical interpretation of it.</p><p>She nearly missed when F’lhaminn made a nod to Thancred, who bent his head over his lute and began to pluck out some accompanying notes, the deeper notes throbbing under F’lhaminn’s glorious mezzo-soprano. And Urianger, coming to stand next to him with a little flute, joined in too. Thancred put back his head and began to sing a quiet harmony to F’lhaminn’s melody, and Rinala gasped in pleasure – she hadn’t heard his singing voice before, and it was very lovely in its own right.</p><p>Then she caught sight of Tam swaying with the music, as if he couldn’t help himself. None of them could, and she couldn’t blame them. Could she invite them to join in dancing, the way F’lhaminn had invited Thancred and Urianger to the music?</p><p>She held out her hand to Tam, who grinned and came to take her hand with a low, courtly bow. His dancing was very different from any she’d seen before, yet he made it fit with hers so perfectly. She supposed that with five thousand years, he might be pretty good at it. The others hardly needed invitation after that. Her parents were dancing with each other, tails intertwined; R’nyath, Chuchupa, Yda, and Y’shtola were moving out to join them, Minfilia and Tataru and Alphinaud, and surprisingly, Vivienne as well. So too were several of the Scion guards who were still present at this late hour. Even Achiyo and Kekeniro, who swore up and down that they couldn’t dance, and Papalymo, who didn’t want to dance, were nodding their heads to the beat. And Aentfryn, crusty old Aentfryn, he was smiling, with suspiciously moist eyes.</p><p>And the most beautiful voice in all the world washed over them, helping them forget all their worries, just for a little while.</p><p>After a while, Thancred passed the lute to Tam, who carried on as if there had been no interruption, his bass voice taking over the harmony from Thancred’s baritone, and now Thancred was mingling among the dancers, dancing near to her. Did she dare hope? Would he dance with her, as she had wished ever since they met? He took Yda’s hand, Y’shtola’s… then hers, twirling her around with such dexterous assurance her face hurt from smiling up at him. He smiled down at her, his dark eyes soft and fond. She was pleased to be able to match him step for step, because he was certainly as light on his feet on the dance floor as he was on the battlefield.</p><p>She only spent a few minutes in his arms before he was off again, dancing with Minfilia, but those few minutes were some of the most blissful she’d ever had. And she wasn’t alone for long; R’nyath gave up trying to lure Achiyo into the throng and came to move with her. He was fun to dance with, too, but she saw her parents looking at her and moved to dance with them, into the warm embrace of family.</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo poked her head into the Horizon barracks office, and both saw and heard Tam there, rustling through piles of paper and humming softly to himself. “There you are.”</p><p>“Hmm? Hmm. Did you need me?”</p><p>“No, just wondering where you were.” He often disappeared, sometimes for hours or days at a time, and she never pried, but she worried a little about him. Even though he was supposedly far older than her, and was certainly very good at taking care of himself, he was even more of an outsider than she was. And sometimes she wondered if he was all right emotionally… did he really have anything to fight for, here? “You seem…cheerful, even though you’re cooped up in here.”</p><p>“Did someone say I was cooped?” Tam said. “Is it such a dreadful, unusual thing for me to be cheerful?”</p><p>“Not at all,” she answered. A cheerful Tam, though often just as sarcastic and cryptic as uncheerful Tam, was far preferable to Tam wearing a false mask of normalcy. “What are you doing, if I may ask?”</p><p>“Hunting down the details of these crystal shipments,” he answered. “So nice to be analyzing paperwork that could lead to stabbing monsters. I figured it out already, though.”</p><p>She looked perplexed at him. “But Thancred only just found out that it wasn’t the Amalj’aa.”</p><p>“Yes, and who does that leave?” He looked at her and suddenly his entire face changed. Had all his cheer simply been another disguise? No, he had simply changed moods that quickly. “Normally, I wouldn’t tell you this; this isn’t my land, and telling you the answer would be cheating.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous,” she said.</p><p>“How are you going to figure anything out if I do it for you?” he chided. “But think about it. The only reason I’ve ever been told someone would need a large number of crystals is for mass-produced crafting… or summoning a primal. The Amalj’aa are not in possession of a large number of crystals, we have ascertained. The Ixal, neither – and I doubt the Sylphs would either come in force to Thanalan, or use go-betweens. The Kobolds will not leave their land, and no one would do it for them either. So, who is left?”</p><p>She thought. “Of beast tribes? The Sahagin, mayhap? But this is only a guess, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s a damn good guess, considering the crystals don’t seem to have been left in the country,” Tam said. “So, yes, the Sahagin. They have thralls of men, don’t they? I did some poking in Urianger’s library and found that their particular primal is a sea serpent named Leviathan.”</p><p>“Yes,” she said. She’d heard rumours and stories when she first came to Limsa Lominsa, of the terrible sea serpent that had devastated the coastline briefly shortly after the Calamity and then disappeared without a trace. “But if you already know, there’s a good chance we can prevent its being summoned at all, and then we don’t have to fight it, correct?”</p><p>“Mm.” His gaze was evaluating her, and she wasn’t sure why. “As I said, I wouldn’t normally tell you. But I know enough about teamwork that I know you need to know about my… problem.”</p><p>“What problem?” she asked, sitting down across the desk and leaning forward attentively. Perhaps she should have said ‘which problem’ – no, that was unkind.</p><p>Tam’s gaze slid away from hers, face stony. “I… don’t like water.”</p><p>She blinked. “I don’t understand.” She hadn’t expected that. Her own element was water. Was that…?</p><p>“I can’t be in it. I simply can’t. I cease to function as a person. Catatonic, I believe the word is. And if we’re fighting a water primal in or around water…”</p><p>“I see,” she said, though she didn’t quite. “Water can be a harsh element sometimes. The sea is violent and unforgiving except on the kindest of days.”</p><p>“Water is a harsh element always,” Tam said, with a slight edge in his voice. She stiffened in resistance. “Sea or lake or stream or rain, even while it gives us life, it destroys it as well. It is not gentle.”</p><p>“I disagree,” she said sternly. “Water is the most gentle, the least destructive of all the elements.”</p><p>He gave her a mirthless smirk. “And the most insidious besides air. Don’t ask me to explain why I have such a reaction. I have no answer for you, only that it is something I’ve worked around for many, many years.”</p><p>“Very well. Perhaps there will be something else that needs to be fought, should it come to it.”</p><p>“The primals we’ve been facing have been getting stronger. The beast tribes may think they know the measure of our strength, each time trying out outdo the last. I would have concerns about staying back just as much as coming with.” That they would be down an Echo-blessed, Hydaelyn-protected warrior? That they would need every one they could find, even if he was rendered incapacitated? She supposed that was a valid concern. “I will do my best. But just to let you know, <em>if</em> it comes to a fight, and <em>if</em> I go down in said fight, that would be likely why.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” she asked.</p><p>He shook his head and got back to his papers. “No, I just thought you should know. I will make my own decisions, but now you know why. Will that be sufficient?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said. “And I won’t tell the others if you don’t wish me to.”</p><p>He offered her a brief but genuine smile. “You’re a good kid.”</p><p>Flustered, she stood. “Well, if you don’t need me for anything else, I’d best be going. Thancred and Y’shtola have surely come up with an idea by now.”</p><p>“See you later,” he drawled. “I’ll be in here when you’re ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“As ravishing as ever,” Thancred was saying to herself, gazing at F’lhaminn where she bustled in the Rising Stones’ kitchen. “Perhaps for old time’s sake, she would…”</p><p>Tam snorted from where he stood behind him, and Thancred jumped nearly a foot – or a fulm, whatever – forward. “G-gods, Tam! Don’t sneak up on me like that! We bards are an easily startled lot.”</p><p>Tam just smirked. Wasn’t his business who Thancred was dallying with, but annoying the self-proclaimed suave man was funny. “Perhaps you should not tunnel vision on the closest woman, then.”</p><p>Thancred glared mildly and gesticulated. “That’s all very well for you to say, ser! You have feet like a cat!”</p><p>“They used to say that about me all the time back home, you know,” Tam said. “But how do the Miqo’te feel about it?”</p><p>“How do the- what? I’m sure they don’t feel anything about it.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s the point of cat-feet,” Tam sighed, enjoying Thancred’s squint of utter incomprehension.</p><p>The youth shook his fluffy white head and wandered off, mumbling to himself about nonsensical not-elezen.</p><p> </p><p>The Forgotten Knight was dark, damp, and dingy as always, but a table by the fire was usually open and it was convenient to the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, so Aymeric visited more frequently than many would consider appropriate for his station. Haurchefant was in town, and best of all, Estinien had returned abruptly, slinking in like a cat that pretended not to care about about the house it called home. Aymeric had had a long discussion with his father about Estinien’s absence without leave, his unauthorized taking of the Eye of Nidhogg, but it had ended in Estinien’s pardon. Not that it would have gone any other way; Estinien was the best Azure Dragoon Ishgard had seen in decades, and they simply could not do without him, no matter what reckless stunts he pulled. Aymeric had mostly given up scolding his old friend; it did no good, and perhaps encouraged Estinien to do the opposite.</p><p>Aymeric settled more comfortably into the hard wooden chair and regarded his companions fondly. The Dragoon seemed oddly thoughtful, as quiet as ever but more withdrawn into his own mind, looking down at his drink without seeming to acknowledge the presence of the others. Haurchefant, on the other hand, was bright and cheery, even more than usual. “I hear you have news regarding your adventurer friends,” Aymeric said to him. How he longed to say ‘<em>our</em> adventurer friends’! But that day would surely come soon.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry we haven’t had the chance to talk sooner!” Haurchefant said. “But you know how it is – I’ve been busy, you’ve been busy-”</p><p>“It’s mostly me, I admit,” Aymeric said, smiling in self-deprecation. “The Dravanians press ever harder on our northern border, as well you know. But come, tell me of them.”</p><p>“They’re not like other adventurers,” Haurchefant said, folding his arms in reflection. “On first glance, perhaps, the ones I met <em>look</em> like any other band – a swordswoman, a healer, a lancer, and a fist-fighter – but their determination and honour set them apart, never daunted by any difficulty, always ready to help those in need. And they fight as fiercely as a dozen knights! But each of them is not only strong, but young and beautiful in his or her own way. Not to mention, the way they saved Eorzea from the Empire is truly the stuff of legend. Aye, they’re well-deserving of the title Warriors of Light.”</p><p>“Are you fond of one of them?” Aymeric asked slyly, and Haurchefant laughed as he took another drink.</p><p>“Perhaps, perhaps. But I don’t think that one feels the same for me. It’s difficult to say.”</p><p>“We must find a reason for them to ally with Ishgard, then,” Aymeric said, only partly joking. The traditional, isolationist ban upon adventurers and outsiders chafed upon him, as it did on Haurchefant and House Fortemps, and many of the younger nobles.</p><p>Haurchefant laughed again. “Were it so easy! But come, I will tell you of them. The lancer is an Elezen, I think-”</p><p>“You think?” Estinien said, looking up from his drink for the first time with a sarcastic gleam in his eye.</p><p>Haurchefant faltered. “Well, he is taller than I, and has pointed ears, but there’s just something – strange – about him. Things he knows, things he doesn’t know. He seems to be older than he looks, as well. He’s keenly intelligent, however; he was the one who cleared up Francel’s heresy charge, easy as breathing, and to talk to him is to court induction into fascinating labyrinthine discussions – not helped by his frequent non-sequiturs and mysterious smiles. Yet he’s not at all interested in politics. When he visited, we went hunting nearly every day, he’s an amazing woodsman.”</p><p>“I think I have met this man,” Estinien said, frowning. “He colours part of his hair blue, does he not? Wears a purple coat and wields a white lance? Named Tam, or some outlandish thing?”</p><p>“Yes, he does, he is,” Haurchefant said eagerly, happy that one of his friends at least was acquainted. “I suppose you met him on your travels?”</p><p>“I did,” Estinien said, and said no more.</p><p>“Well, anyway,” Haurchefant said, “the healer is a sweet lass, an azure-haired kitten deft with both a staff and a needle. She’s a bit shy, but very warm-hearted. I almost feel for her as a young sister, and once she trusts you, she’ll talk freely on anything. It’s most engaging! Then, the leader of the band is very unusual – she is an Au Ra.”</p><p>“What is an Au Ra?” Aymeric said, the foreign word feeling odd in his mouth.</p><p>“Have you not seen one before? There are a few in Eorzea besides her, some have lived here many years. She has scales upon her cheeks, and draconic horns in place of ears, and a slender white scaled tail, but she is no Dravanian, believe you me, and she proved it when we rescued Francel and when they helped Drillemont defeat the imposter. She’s from Hingashi, across the sea, yet no truer knight I think you might find in any land.”</p><p>“Hingashi? What made her come to Eorzea?” Aymeric asked.</p><p>“I asked her once, but I didn’t really get an answer,” Haurchefant said, and shrugged. “To be sure, most adventurers move about as the wind takes them, don’t they? Though she herself does not seem the type to move about without very strong cause.”</p><p>“Indeed. And the last? The fist-fighter?”</p><p>“A pirate of Limsa Lominsa, unless I miss my guess. Rough-mannered, loud, coarse – yet her loyalty to her companions is unquestionable. She looks to be an adorable Lalafell at first glance, but call her such and I believe she’d break your kneecaps – without breaking a sweat, either.”</p><p>“I shall respect her, if ever we meet,” Aymeric assured him. Estinien snorted. “If you wish to duel her, Estinien, I shall gladly watch.”</p><p>“It will be a battle for the ages,” Estinien snarked back. “Really, now, Haurchefant, they all sound like ordinary adventurers – except the perhaps-Elezen. Tam. You haven’t told us what you think of the stories about them.”</p><p>“I was getting there!” Haurchefant told him gaily. “I heard all about it from Tam himself, while we were hunting. Know you of the Ultima Weapon?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shinobi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nael always seemed strangely convoluted to me, and when my friend read out Nael’s entry in the lorebook, revealing that Nael was a woman all along, who took the place of her dead brother, I was terribly confused. Haillenarte on tumblr did a <a href="https://haillenarte.tumblr.com/post/145760892305/nael-van-darnus">translation</a> of the relevant bits and after I found the post, it helped a lot! So I’m kind of keeping that Nael was masquerading as her brother still, hence Alisaie saying ‘him’ in the first cutscene, but Nael no longer has a reason to pretend to be her brother, so after they find out Nael’s a woman, I switch the pronouns.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: Shinobi</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late,” were Alphinaud’s first words to them, standing next to a small ship of foreign design in the Vesper Bay harbour. Achiyo peered at it, wondering why it should look familiar. “No matter, I know where our visitors are headed.”<span></span></p><p>“I’m more interested in hearing where they came from,” Tam interrupted.</p><p>Alphinaud looked askance at him. “I was getting to that. From what I have been able to gather, this vessel belongs to a band of Domans who seek an audience with the Sultana.” He looked at Achiyo. “I wonder if you know any of them… but Doma is a large country, is it not?”</p><p>“It is, and I did not know many people while I was there,” Achiyo said, moving around to see the ship better. There were still people on board, she could hear. Now that he had said it, she recognized the details clearly as Doman, but the flag at the masthead was strange to her.</p><p>“Given our visitors’ unannounced arrival, as well as the state of their ship, I suspect they did not leave their homeland under the best circumstances. Needless to say, I should be very interested to hear their tale and, more importantly, what they know of the current state of affairs in the Empire. Such information could prove most useful.”</p><p>He didn’t seem to notice how his words sank into the pit of her stomach. Had something happened in Doma? No, surely not. But why would a large group of Domans brave the month-long voyage halfway across the star?</p><p>Alphinaud was still talking. “Unless I am mistaken – and I am <em>rarely</em> mistaken – we will find the Domans bickering with a Sultansworn on the Royal Promenade.”</p><p>His words rubbed her the wrong way, but Chuchupa looked unimpressed. “So why do ye need <em>us</em> there? Princess might like to go, seeing as they’re from her land, but I got better things to do. Anything. Drinking. Ye know.”</p><p>“Insurance,” Alphinaud said, brattishly self-confident. “If our guests are not themselves Imperial agents, it seems fair to assume that they may be being pursued by some. And if not, who better than you four to have on hand in the event of an unforeseen diplomatic incident?”</p><p>“I’ll stay and guard the ship then,” Chuchupa grunted, plopping herself down on a step and folding her arms. “No Imperial’ll take a whiff o’ Vesper Bay.”</p><p>“But I do so enjoy your sparkling repartee,” Alphinaud said dryly. “Tam, Rinala, will you come or stay?”</p><p>“I’ll come,” Tam said, stretching casually.</p><p>Rinala thought carefully. “I’d like to stay. In case anyone needs a healer.”</p><p>“That is a good thought,” Achiyo said to her. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll take care o’ her, go on,” Chuchupa said, waving them away. Achiyo bowed to them and followed Alphinaud.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to murder that… demon,” Vivienne swore, cracking her knuckles before beginning to push her way through the crowd.</p><p>“No, don’t, he’s funny!” R’nyath begged her, rushing to block her, his tail twitching with alacrity as he tried to hold back snickers.</p><p>Vivienne’s eyes flashed, but he just grinned at her. He was starting to get a read of her, and she wasn’t as crusty and violent as she pretended to be. Bopping him in the head aside. “This is a farce!”</p><p>“Yup.” A glorious one. The most incredible thing that had ever happened to him. Was <em>he</em> going to have a story for Rinala now!</p><p>“I’m leaving!”</p><p>“That’s fine,” R’nyath sang cheerily. “Have a lovely day. I’ll babysit the baby.”</p><p>Ten feet away, Hildibrand Manderville struck another pose, apparently oblivious to… <em>everything</em> in his vicinity. The dress did really make him look rather fetching. He wondered where he’d found the wig.</p><p>Briardien sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “If you had done <em>more</em>… ‘babysitting’ perhaps we wouldn’t be trapped with this horrific vision. Pray do not leave yet, Lady Urselmert. Trouble has not yet passed.”</p><p>Vivienne glanced at Arabella, then at Aentfryn, then folded her arms and humphed. “This is going to get worse before it gets better.”</p><p>“I believe we are in complete agreement on that account,” Briardien said acidly.</p><p>“By the Twelve,” R’nyath cackled. “You mean this is only going to get better!”</p><p>Vivienne fists clenched. “I hate you.”</p><p>“Love oo. Oh gods, what’s happening now!?”</p><p> </p><p>As the purple-hooded woman turned away from stone-faced Bartholomew, Achiyo almost gasped in surprise. That white tail… the shape of the hood, with space for horn-like ears within… The Doman was another Au Ra, there was no doubt.</p><p>As Alphinaud approached the woman and her attendants, Achiyo turned to Tam. “I intend to help her to the fullest extent of my ability.”</p><p>“Thought you might,” Tam said.</p><p>As they listened to Yugiri’s tale in the Quicksand, her feelings only became more resolved. And as Alphinaud left, she turned to the newcomer and spoke in Doman. “Forgive me, Yugiri-dono, but I can see plainly that you are another Raen.” She glanced at her white tail, which she had still not covered.</p><p>Yugiri’s mask regarded her. “I will admit it to you, Achiyo-dono; I am. And it is good to see another of my people here. In fact, I may recall you personally from Kaien-sama’s court, years ago, if only briefly.”</p><p>Achiyo stared at her in surprise. “I was really only there briefly. I’m amazed you recall me at all, for I do not recall you…”</p><p>“I did not often wish to be seen,” Yugiri said. “And perhaps now is one of those times… figuratively, at least. I am a newcomer here; the Eorzeans may have had some time to grow accustomed to your features, but I fear they may not accept me as they have you. I am unproven to them, though I am sincere. And the lives of many are riding upon how I present myself. So though they may know me to be Raen by my tail and the shape of my hood, and by association with you and your features, I will keep my face hidden, lest they still see me as more demon or dragon than mortal woman.”</p><p>“I understand,” Achiyo said. “I believe differently, but as you say, I have been here some moons.” Seven or eight, now that she came to think of it. So much had happened in such a short time… “And if you need someone to speak with, I am here.”</p><p>Yugiri bowed briefly. “I thank you, Achiyo-dono. I am grateful to find you here.”</p><p>Achiyo smiled at her and switched to the common tongue. “Now, is there anything I can do for you while Alphinaud is about bending ears?”</p><p>Yugiri hesitated, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The carriages were almost made completely ready, but the Scions were still checking them over – with the weather turning poor further north as the year drew on, it couldn’t hurt to be too careful. There were several Doman children running about, too, their spirits greatly restored by returning to solid ground, it seemed. They weren’t quite underfoot, but they were very curious about everything, beginning with the chocobos.</p><p>“It’s just so… <em>fluffy</em>!” exclaimed the one named Koharu, and Achiyo laughed.</p><p>“I agree with Grandfather, they smell terrible,” said young Yozan. “Miss Achiyo, which do you think would win in a race? A horse or a horsebird?”</p><p>“Can they fly, with their little wings?” Rokka asked. “Could we fly if we rode one?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Achiyo said thoughtfully. “I have not ridden a horse in some time, but I do not think the horsebirds are any slower. And I have not seen them flying far… I’ve grown accustomed to the smell, with time.”</p><p>“I’m partial to horses and unicorns, although for non-magical heavy cavalry, nothing is stronger than a moose,” Tam put in over their shoulders.</p><p>The children stared at him. “What’s a ‘moose’?” “Is it a really big horsebird?” “Is it a really big mouse?”</p><p>Tam cackled in his deep voice. “Imagine a fat horse as tall as I am with a long ugly face and great tea-tray antlers.” He gestured with his hands. “Now imagine it running at you.” The children shrieked with excitement.</p><p>Rinala came back with another child in tow. “You’re a really good seeker, miss. I’m going to have to practice hide-and-seek more. The Garleans didn’t find me…”</p><p>Achiyo tried not to let the cold shiver running down her spine show, but when her eyes met Rinala’s, she saw the healer felt the same. Rinala covered it with a nervous giggle. “Well, I have to be very observant when I’m healing. Maybe that helped?”</p><p>“Really? Why’s that?” The children swarmed her.</p><p>“Um… I have to see if my friends are getting hurt, and if they are, then who’s getting hurt, so I know who to heal. And at the same time, I have to see what the enemy is doing, so I don’t get hurt too! It makes me wish I had eyes in the back of my head, you know?”</p><p>“It must be really hard!” said Shiun.</p><p>“It is sometimes!”</p><p>At length, everyone was loaded into a carriage. Achiyo and the other Scions went in the lead carriage with Yozan’s family and the other children, and were peppered with more questions. “We want to know why you became adventurers!”</p><p>“Mm, that’s easy,” Rinala said. “To help people, and get stronger!”</p><p>“Because I was bored,” Tam said. “I’d have climbed mountains whether or not people called me an ‘adventurer’, though.”</p><p>“Heh, same,” Chuchupa said. “Well, I was a pirate first, being an adventurer is just a socially acceptable way of doing the same thing, savvy?”</p><p>“What’s ‘savvy’?” asked Koharu.</p><p>“Ye get what I’m sayin’? That’s what it means.”</p><p>“It’s from an old Ishgardian word meaning ‘to understand’,” Tam said, and Achiyo stared at him. He’d been in this land no longer than she, and he was already learning old Ishgardian? And how it related to modern pirate slang? He must be spending more time with Haurchefant – or with learned pirates – than she had thought.</p><p>“Ohhh. What about you, Miss Achiyo? You haven’t answered yet.”</p><p>Achiyo had been content not to answer, and being called out, she withdrew a little. The true answer was… she’d had no choice. But that was a bit too serious for children who’d maybe escaped the fate of having no choice. She mustered up a smile for them and fell back on something Y’shtola had told her a long time ago. “To go whither the wild rose blooms.”</p><p>Yozan wrinkled his nose. “So… you like roses? I think I understand… I mean, they’re nice and everything… But don’t they grow in lots of places?”</p><p>“Oh, but that makes sense, then,” Rokka told him. “That means she can go everywhere, right? My turn for a question! What’s Revenant’s Toll like? Is it pretty?”</p><p>That, she could answer easily. “I’m not sure if it’s pretty, but it is a bustling outpost frequented by countless adventurers.”</p><p>“Heh, if you don’t mind being a stone’s throw from a former Imperial castrum,” Chuchupa put in. “Which we’re going to drive past in a couple days.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you!” Shiun exclaimed. “No one would <em>ever</em> live that close to a castrum. Liar, liar, breeches on fire!”</p><p>“I mean, you’re going to find out yourselves,” Tam drawled. “You can judge for yourselves if you can throw stones at it. Perfectly safe, probably, we kicked out the Imperials a few months ago.”</p><p>Wide eyes were his only answer. Hozan was looking a bit concerned…</p><p>“It’s all right,” Rinala said hastily. “The Scions also live there! That’s where our new headquarters is, in Revenant’s Toll. And there’s lots of pretty crystals in the land, even a big crystal tower on the horizon, and on certain days, the sky gets all pink and aetherial! I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“Oooh, that sounds nice,” Rokka said.</p><p>“And there’s lots of people as strong as you?” Koharu asked. “I can’t wait to get there!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, when I’m older, I want to be strong like all of you. What do I have to do?” asked Yozan.</p><p>“You think you have what it takes?” Tam asked lazily.</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Well, you’ll only properly get strong if you figure it out for yourself.”</p><p>“Aww.”</p><p>“I can tell you something!” Rinala said. “Practice hard every day, even if it’s difficult – or even if it’s easy! Learning new skills is really helpful!”</p><p>Achiyo nodded. “I never really set out to become strong, you know. But if you always look towards new experiences… and have a teacher to push you to your limit… strength will come with time.”</p><p>“Good gear helps, too,” Chuchupa said. “Gear, tough opponents, and a heapin’ helpin’ o’ luck. That last part’s important, got it?”</p><p>“Um?” Shiun scratched his head. “How do we make sure we have luck?”</p><p>“Okay, so practicing, let’s start with that!” Koharu interrupted. “How do you do it? Don’t leave anything out!”</p><p>“Settle down, children,” Hozan said. “Don’t pester them so. Look, we’re almost to Ul’dah.”</p><p>“Then just one more question – please!” Yozan exclaimed. “Do you think I could be an adventurer like you someday?”</p><p>“I think you could,” Achiyo said. If that was what he wanted… She ought not to read too much into it, but perhaps it was his way of regaining a feeling of control over his life… exiled by an oppressive empire, brought to a strange land of strange people, powerless as a child to make most of his own decisions…</p><p>…Or perhaps he was, like many children, enchanted by the possibility of derring-do and heroism, and she was projecting her own feelings again.</p><p>“I’m going to be an adventurer too!” Koharu cried, echoed by Shiun and Rokka.</p><p>“When we get to Revenant’s Toll, let’s make an Adventurers’ Guild for Domans!” Yozan said. “We’ll protect our friends and punish the wicked – just like Achiyo and Tam and Chuchupa and Rinala and Lady Yugiri!”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Barely arriving in Revenant’s Toll, they received a summons from Alisaie Leveilleur to return to the Waking Sands whence they’d just been. The other four of the senior combat Scions, Vivienne, Aentfryn, R’nyath, and Kekeniro, had joined them in Mor Dhona, with a slightly frazzled look on everyone but R’nyath that left Achiyo wondering what they had been doing. They’d had a difficult fight simply reaching the Dalamud fragment on the eastern side of the Black Shroud, and Achiyo hoped they would not be overwhelmed once they entered. At least they had rested well in Fallgourd Float before venturing out.</p><p>They had barely stepped within the monolith, where Alisaie opened a narrow door for them – and gasped in alarm. “That armor – No, it couldn’t be!” She looked anxiously at the warriors around her; Achiyo had jumped forward to protect her against the silver-armoured figure before them. “Be on your guard! Though it defies all reason that he should live, I know of only one who wears such armor. He whom the Empire raised as high as the Black Wolf himself, the legatus of the VIIth Legion. I speak of the madman who brought the Meteor project to fruition… We face the White Raven, Nael van Darnus – harbinger of the Seventh Umbral Era!”</p><p>“That whoreson?” Aentfryn growled.</p><p>“He’s not dead!?” Chuchupa exclaimed at the same time. Then considered. “That armour does wonders for his hips, it does…”</p><p>The armoured figure’s head tilted in trance-like bemusement. “Nael… van… Darnus?” A long sigh hissed from the helmet. “Ah… That was the name of the fool who perished upon the eve of the promised age of glory. It should not be uttered within these hallowed halls. Out of love for His loyal servant, the one true deity named me Nael deus Darnus.” The figure bowed elegantly to them.</p><p>“The ‘one true deity’?” Alisaie cried. “Bahamut! He speaks of Bahamut!”</p><p>“But Garleans are atheist…” Kekeniro said.</p><p>“Oh,” Tam said. “I think I see what’s going on here.”</p><p>Nael gestured grandly. “O Lord Bahamut! Thy name is as sweet water to parched lips! How my heart swells at Thy sacred touch! This blessed sanctum is the domain of my god and His beloved children. Seek to defile its glory, and you will answer to me.” Nael took a step backwards, and fell from the platform. Achiyo blinked in alarm – but why should she be alarmed for who was clearly her foe?</p><p>“How is this possible?” Alisaie asked. “From what I was told, Nael was slain on the eve of the Calamity.” She took a deep breath and turned to the others. “Whatever the truth of the matter, we must be on our guard – there can be no reasoning with the worshippers of a primal.”</p><p>“You got it,” R’nyath said. “Shoot everything that moves.”</p><p>“Not what she said,” Kekeniro chided, summoning Garuda-egi.</p><p>“We’re wasting time,” Vivienne said, striding forward, after Nael, leaping down to a platform below them.</p><p>“Last one to punch that bastard’s a purple adamantoise!” Chuchupa cried, following her. Tam laughed and sprang after.</p><p>“Guess I’m a purple adamantoise,” Rinala said cheerfully. Achiyo smiled at her and jumped after the others.</p><p> </p><p>This fragment of Dalamud had passages that led up, which still did not reassure Kekeniro at all. Before, in La Noscea, there had been no telling how deep the caverns might run. But there was only so far up this fragment went into the sky… wasn’t there? However, here there was no hint at the outside world, sky or sun, within those cold metal halls, and all was dark save for the same blue lights as before. He found the more he thought about it, the less reassured he was. Especially since they were fighting new Allagan monsters that hadn’t been in the last place. It might have been his imagination, but they seemed even more deadly than before. It was only his ability to read the murky, shifting ambient aether that saved them on more than one occasion.</p><p>Reading the aether was a skill that came extraordinarily easily to him; he had an instinct for it, and how to react to it, and direct <em>others </em>to react to it, that had almost landed him in Serpent command colours if he hadn’t escaped to follow his true dreams to become a Summoner. If Lylydi hadn’t rescued him, a beautiful adventurer from Thanalan swooping into his life and carrying him off – as he’d always wished, really. How she’d ever fallen for <em>him</em>, he would never understand. But anyway, his skill gave him an almost preternatural sense of how a battle was going to go. All he needed to win were companions who trusted him, and this was the best group he’d ever worked with, and not just because R’nyath had chased him down to pull him into it. He’d needed something to do, after his teacher claimed there was nothing more she could do for him after only a year’s study and turned him loose.</p><p>At length they were transported out into what seemed to be the outdoors – but the sky they saw made no sense. Above them was dusky blue, glimmering with first stars, and he could see for miles unbroken cloud beneath them, as if they were on the very pinnacle of the fragment. The mossy stone beneath their feet was blue but inlaid with glowing blue patterns, and other stones floated in the air around the peak, glowing orange on their undersides. There was no wind; in fact, the air was as dead and still as it had been inside the corridors. But most alarming of all, there was a great scarlet sphere hanging in the air a long way away. Alisaie pointed at it with wide blue eyes. “That…that surely cannot be Dalamud!? How – Where are we!?”</p><p>“When are we?” muttered Chuchupa.</p><p>The armoured figure of Nael deus Darnus stepped forward, spreading arms wide. “This is the final resting place of Nael van Darnus. A grave for the undeserving. And for the crime of trespassing upon my god’s sanctuary, this place shall serve as your grave too!”</p><p>“No!” cried Alisaie, readying her grimoire and casting before the others could react.</p><p>Her spell only knocked the helmet from Nael’s head, revealing a woman’s young, smooth face and hair. The woman smiled, confident in her supernatural power. “In the hour of her failure, Nael van Darnus felt the currents of aether begin to bear away her essence.”</p><p>“Wait,” R’nyath said. “Her?”</p><p>“But before oblivion could claim the last of her, a divine will reached out…and I was born. Then did the words of my god resound in mine ears… ‘Bring unto mine enemies crushing defeat, that they might know despair without end! And claim thee thus the victory which thou wert once denied!’”</p><p>She flung her head back in weird ecstasy, strange designs glowing across her skin, crying out to the Red Moon above. The light spread and covered her, and when it faded, there rose a dragon-winged being with a long halberd, as tall as Garuda, floating in the air. It was still female, with white hair and glowing red eyes, armoured in gold, but it bore no resemblance to the Garlean form just discarded, and only partly due to the massive leathery wings and hefty tail. Kekeniro glared at it. Her malevolence was palpable, and he barely needed to sense the aether emanating from her to confirm it.</p><p>Alisaie’s mouth hung open only for a brief moment. “…’Twould seem that little remained of Nael’s essence when Bahamut plucked him… rather, her from the brink of oblivion. And the result was this strange…simulacrum. Nevertheless, her aura bespeaks great power. She channels the rage of the elder primal himself…”</p><p>The hands and feet were the most disturbing, he decided; the wrists were too long, the fingers as bestial claws, and the feet ended in cloven-hooved toes.</p><p>“That’s a fine hourglass shape,” R’nyath mumbled to himself, reminding Kekeniro that not everyone observed the same things. “Hip to waist ratio looks like 2:1…”</p><p>“Focus!” Kekeniro said, slapping his friend in the thigh, the most convenient part he could reach.</p><p>“Lord Bahamut!” cried the being, with a multi-toned demonic voice. “Thy wish is my command! None shall ‘scape Thine unquenchable fury! Come, ye dull, unthinking beasts…bare your teeth! They will avail you naught in the calamity to come!” She brandished her halberd and dove at them.</p><p>“All right! Stay steady!” Kekeniro called out. “Vivienne, take point! Alisaie, stay back, stay with Aentfryn! Everyone else, spread out and keep your eyes on her as you attack!”</p><p>The first part of the fight was usually the calmest, when most of his focus was taken up in observing where an enemy’s weak spots might be, what the best method and angle of attack might be. His analyses had served him well as a Gridanian Lalafell, where oversized carnivores lurked behind every tree. And even so, if it hadn’t been for a Miqo’te archer playing truant…</p><p>Vivienne ducked and slashed, barely recovering her greatsword to block Nael’s next blow. She didn’t look as calm as Kekeniro would have liked, and the weight of the strikes landing on her looked incredibly intense. He had to trust that she would be able to bear it and he wouldn’t have to swap Achiyo in too soon. Of all the defensive fighters in their group, not one was really stronger than another, by his estimation, but he had his reasons for putting Vivienne on the front this time. Nael did not flinch or react in any way to any of their attacks, not the physical ones nor the magical ones. She seemed to absorb them, and though he sensed her aether impacting, she didn’t seem to be losing it at any great rate. He counseled himself to patience, settling in to his rotation of spells even as he watched for new attacks-</p><p>Nael retreated to the sky, sheathed in a bubble of energy, preparing to cast something. He looked about, feeling the aether surge about him, focusing around… the boulders floating around the platform.</p><p>“Scatter! Scatter! Scatter!” he yelled, urgent and shrill, willing the others to be able to see what he’d seen, and find places away from each other. Rinala screamed as she ran from one side of the ring to the other for no apparent reason, almost getting hit by one of the meteors. Great boulders slammed into the ground around them, nearly shaking him from his feet, and unfolded into golems that hulked menacingly towards them. “Divide and conquer!” Kekeniro shouted. “Just like the medusa’s minions!”</p><p>“I don’t wanna think about the medusa’s minions e’er again,” Chuchupa growled.</p><p>“Achiyo! Head north-east! Vivienne, take that one south! Chuchupa, go north-west!”</p><p>He turned with R’nyath to focus on the nearest target, the one Vivienne was facing. Its stone fists swung with mighty swooshes through the air, and Kekeniro was grateful that it was most definitely not looking at him or Garuda-egi. He kept one eye on the shadow floating high above them even as R’nyath knocked the golem’s arms and legs off and Kekeniro melted what was left of it, and all of them turned to assist Chuchupa, Achiyo’s golem looking quite well done as well.</p><p>The aether swelled alarmingly as the last golem crumbled into dust. “Sacred Soil!” Kekeniro called. “Medica 2! Succor! Brace yourselves!” There wasn’t much he personally could do to prepare, only to trust in Aentfryn and Rinala. And, instinctively, to get behind someone bigger. Which was easy, he was the shortest in the group, including Chuchupa.</p><p>The spell burst over them, lights crashing to earth and exploding, and he recognized it as it did – Megaflare, an incredibly powerful spell that only Bahamut was said to use. If there was any doubt that Nael was Bahamut’s disciple… not that he’d had any, the aetheric signature was too clear. From the look he glimpsed of Alisaie and Aentfryn’s faces in all the bright lights and shaking, they noticed it too.</p><p>The faint blue glow of Sacred Soil held back some of its fury, Rinala casting Cure 3 to sustain them through the rest, probably screaming in terror as she did so – he saw her mouth open, but couldn’t hear over the roar of the explosions. The sky darkened to black, the ground was scorched about them – more than that, he didn’t notice, he was preoccupied with not dying to whatever Nael hit them with after she realized that Megaflare hadn’t destroyed them all. He looked up, trying to track her, and his eyes widened. “Back up exactly three steps and brace again! Surecast if you can!”</p><p>Surecast did nothing for him as a massive pillar dropped from the sky, ripping him from his aetherial grounding and knocking him head over heels backwards as it slammed into the ground. The aether warped and twisted around him as he scrambled up, and if he read it right…</p><p>Reading it right was the least of his problems. “Dragons!” called Chuchupa. “Look lively!”</p><p>Dragons!? Oh gods, where were they, how were they going to attack!? Nael by herself was more than enough to pummel them. A dragon swung low over their heads, breathing fire and trailing wind; another one hovered outside the ring they fought within and spat icy aether at them. Everyone was running, trying to find a place to fight from that wasn’t about to be either an inferno or a freezer. Rinala was screaming again. “I don’t know what’s going on I don’t know what’s going onnnn!”</p><p><em>Come on, come on, think, focus!</em> He forced himself to still his shaking hands and cast Miasma on the fire dragon. “Achiyo! Take the fire dragon’s attention! We’ll kill it first! Vivienne, keep Nael occupied!”</p><p>“Oh certainly,” Vivienne grunted sarcastically, teeth gritted as she blocked another ferocious strike. “Take your time.”</p><p>“Want a lift?” Tam said to Chuchupa, and Kekeniro noticed he was <em>grinning</em>. So was Chuchupa. Kekeniro shivered and considered it was a very good thing these lunatics were his allies. The Elezen spun in a tight circle using his lance as a pivot and flung the Lalafell one-handed towards the dragon, before leaping high into the air and falling hard onto its back himself. The dragon howled and thrashed, and Achiyo was knocked backwards and trampled. Rinala hopped forwards with a yelp, ice popping behind her tail, and the dragon’s tail whipped around and sent her flying. She slammed into the ground and wasn’t moving.</p><p>“Rinala!” R’nyath shouted.</p><p>“I have her,” Kekeniro called. “Aentfryn, keep healing.” He could have used a Rescue spell about now, but it wasn’t something Summoners typically learned. He didn’t have time to wonder why that was so, only to restore her consciousness and draw on Aetherflow yet again.</p><p>“Hurry it up with the killing,” Aentfryn growled, casting as quick as he could.</p><p>“I’d love to, but the damn thing keeps moving its head!” Chuchupa answered, drawing the fire dragon’s attention away from Achiyo’s prone form with a flying kick. The dragon bucked as Tam stabbed again, sending him tumbling across the scorched ground. But he landed on his feet Miqo’te-like and charged again, laughing recklessly as he slammed his spear into the dragon’s throat.</p><p>Rinala was up, shaking like a leaf, casting Medica 2 and Medica and Regen every which way. “Breathe!” Kekeniro told her. He ought to take his own advice, he was scared stiff and he hadn’t even been hit yet.</p><p>“Behind you, Kekeniro!” Vivienne cried, and before she’d said half his name he was sprinting as fast as he could in Chuchupa’s direction. He was a squishy caster, she was a much more brawny melee fighter, it made sense. Achiyo, on her feet, staggered in front of them both, blood pouring from her shoulder where the dragon’s talon had pierced her armour. Rinala was staunching it as quickly as she could, but the paladin was still pale and her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat that was not entirely due to exertion.</p><p>The ice dragon landed before her, roaring defiance. And there was a puddle of frost where he’d been standing a moment ago.</p><p>“Let’s get rid of this one quickly!” Kekeniro gasped out. There wasn’t a need to dodge until the aether told him to…</p><p>“Are you almost… nngh! – done over there!?” Vivienne shouted. “I can’t hold her much longer!”</p><p>Even as she spoke, Nael feinted high and drove her halberd under the greatsword, drawing a spray of blood from her ribs. Vivienne made a choking cry, a purple glow surrounding her briefly, but though she fell to one knee, she was still more active than Kekeniro would have expected.</p><p>“Urselmert!” Aentfryn cried, casting a Lustrate on her. “Rinala, Benediction, now!”</p><p>“Y-yes!” Rinala squeaked.</p><p>Nael turned away from Vivienne’s half-defeated form, diving on Achiyo with a maniacal laugh. She wouldn’t be able to handle the ice dragon <em>and</em> Nael! <em>Think, Kekeniro, think! </em>“Achiyo, give Chuchupa the dragon and take Nael! Aentfryn, Adloquium on Achiyo, <em>now</em>!”</p><p>He barely had time to get the words out, his fighters barely had time to react accordingly, before Nael slammed into Achiyo’s shield like the proverbial hammer to the anvil. Somehow, Achiyo kept her footing, panting and glaring at their foe over the top of her shield.</p><p>The rest of them were perhaps not so lucky, knocked back from the force of the blast. Kekeniro briefly noted the ice dragon was down as he scrambled back up, but none of them were in position to help Achiyo properly, except…</p><p>Alisaie, half-forgotten by him, lifted her grimoire high and cast Miasmas and Bios on the soaring figure, Festering them immediately. The determined look on her face told him she was giving it her all, just as much as the rest of them.</p><p>“That’s it!” Kekeniro cried. “With Alisaie!”</p><p>Nael finally began to stagger, under assault from every side and with dwindling aether to shield from them. But Achiyo was also staggering, stumbling backwards against the continued onslaught, only remaining on her feet through sheer willpower.</p><p>“Finish ‘er!” yelled Chuchupa, bounding up – using Kekeniro, R’nyath, and Tam as stepping stones, knocking the Lalafell flat yet again – and leaping through the air, a huge mass of aetheric energy held in her fist. The mighty blow connected to Nael’s back, and exploded in a wave of energy.</p><p>“That did it!” Kekeniro cried, lifting his head. “Hold and be wary!”</p><p>They all drew back, panting, as the winged figure collapsed, the remaining aether pouring from it as it reverted back to that of a Hyuran woman. Kekeniro found his hands shaking still, from adrenaline and weariness as well as fear now; his lungs burned from running and shouting, his shoulders ached. He hoped there would be no more fighting yet today. The arena itself transformed, fading from a scorched night to yet another Allagan chamber. <em>Why the projection?</em> he wondered. Did it provide Nael with morale or some other advantage?</p><p>Their defeated opponent stumbled forward, clutching her side and wheezing. Alisaie stepped toward her, remarkably collected after what he’d just seen of her, or at least presenting the appearance of it. The young woman sighed and shook her head. “Poor creature. Would that you had never been born. You had surrendered your physical form, and collapsed into aether… But Bahamut denied you death, and imprisoned what little was left of you in an aetherial shell. But that shell is now broken. And your primal deity seems disinclined to sustain your existence.”</p><p>Nael sneered at her. “My ‘primal deity’? I kneel to no eikon! What need have I to beg the favour of such filth!? I am Nael van Darnus! Legatus of the VIIth Legion…” Nael stopped, looking down at her hands. “No… I see. I was enraptured by Dalamud’s prisoner ere I conceived otherwise.” Her lip curled. “…That will not happen again.”</p><p>Now it was Alisaie’s turn yet again to flinch in astonishment. “You speak as if Bahamut no longer controlled you!”</p><p>“I thought that was impossible!” Kekeniro said, resisting the urge to consult his book when he knew it back to front. He’d written half of it, after all. “From all my studies, once a primal ensnares a mind, it cannot be freed…”</p><p>“Unless…” Aentfryn frowned. “Unless Bahamut simply relinquished his claim.” The Lalafell and the Roegadyn shared a thoughtful look. It would be the first such case he’d ever heard of. And an implication that Bahamut, even in his dreaming state, monitored his servants closely.</p><p>“It could be so… What need has he of a broken spirit bound for the aetherial realm?” said Alisaie, crossing her arms and studying Nael’s shifting expressions, not without pity.</p><p>Nael shook his head violently. “Ohhh…that I should fall prey to the very influence I sought to purge from the land. The irony is galling. But do not assume that all of my actions were chosen for me. It was my will that the Meteor project be resurrected – mine and none other. Yet it seems that my grand designs were destined to fail. Even the ungentle release of death was denied me…”</p><p>Alisaie took another step forward, hand stretched out beseechingly. “Nael, please. You must tell us more of the Calamity. I must know the truth of what has befallen the world…and what has become of my grandfather, Archon Louisoix.”</p><p>Nael laughed bitterly. “You are Louisoix’s grandchild? Ah, the fates are generous with their cruelty. Continue on, if you would have your answers – they await you at the terminus of your path. But know that this path leads only to despair. The light of truth was ever harsh and unforgiving…”</p><p>“Why do you say this?” Alisaie cried. “Grandfather will be freed once we put a stop to Bahamut’s restoration, will he not? What are you not telling us!?”</p><p>“Steel yourself, child,” said Nael to her. “Only unbending resolve and merciless strength can conquer what lies ahead. The weak can do naught but weep under the pall of their own misery. Like the frail little girl I once was…”</p><p>For an instant, her expression was unguarded, vulnerable, lost in distant regret…</p><p><em>Shoom!</em> A bolt of light lanced down from the roof of the room somewhere, transfixing Nael through the chest like a fly on a pin. A deep voice echoed through the room, yet though Kekeniro’s gaze snapped away from the dying Garlean, he could see no speaker. “Silence, chattering raven. Your wretched wings are broken, and you shall soar no more.”</p><p>Nael reeled her head back again, lost to reality. “My crimson moon… Your brilliance sears mine eyes…” She made a long moan, and at the end of it, her body burst into a cloud of aether.</p><p>For a moment they all were still, staring. Alisaie was the first to move, turning to them with a look of shock. “I recognize that voice. But never would he say such words…” She shook herself, rousing herself and them. “Come, let us finish what we came to do. All will be put aright when the final hulk lies dormant. Grandfather will be himself again…I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>They traveled down again, and they had not gone far when they found another control panel like to the one they had discovered after fighting the dragon in the previous fragment of Dalamud. As before, Alisaie manipulated it, and they stared in concern at the sight presented to them.</p><p>“Bahamut regenerates more swiftly than I had anticipated,” Alisaie said, striding to the coil controls. “Let us hope that disabling this coil will serve to slow the process. The display seems… different, but the controls appear to mimic the mechanism we found in the La Noscean hulk. It shouldn’t pose a problem.”</p><p>“If you need anything,” Kekeniro offered, but she shook her head. It was just as well. There probably had not been a lot of Allagan Lalafells. He’d have had to ask R’nyath to hold him up to see. Instead, he gazed at the distant dragon head and torso in fascination, watching how the remaining machines channelled aether with laser-beam precision around the edges of the primal’s body. Why did it need such a set-up? None of the other primals he knew of were reconstructed like a house of bricks. This couldn’t have been haphazard debris cast out of Dalamud when it burst open. Somehow the Allagans had arranged for this millenia ago, should their artificial moon ever be destroyed.</p><p>Too, the dragon itself was fascinating, apart from its prison. Every Summoner knew of Bahamut, but none would ever dream of taming him into an Egi. Even if they did not care about unleashing fiery calamitous destruction upon Eorzea, said fiery calamitous destruction would almost certainly wipe out any Summoner foolish enough to try. Even if he brought friends. Even if he had the Echo.</p><p>But imagine what he could do with the power of Akh Morn at his fingertips… On second thought, best not to, really. He was a modest man. The three Egi he already commanded were enough for him, and he’d grown to love them a lot – though Garuda-egi would ever be a sassy little rebel when he actually needed her to do something. And though he wished for the power to keep the Empire out of Alliance Territory – he’d spent a lot of time as a teenager staring anxiously at Baelsar’s Wall in the Eastern Shroud – someone wielding Bahamut-egi would be more of a temptation than a deterrent to them, he would guess. And on his own part, the power would be heady… and dangerous for everyone involved, especially his friends. And Lylydi would probably not approve.</p><p>The dragon was still cool. He could admit that freely.</p><p>Alisaie shook her head again, now with regret. “…Everyone, forgive me. The moment I beheld Nael’s transformation, hope wilted in my heart. I did not believe you could stand against the manifestation of Bahamut’s power. For all your fabled strength and skill, I felt certain then that I was going to lose you all – just as I lost my grandfather. Even he, a man for whom naught seemed impossible, was humbled before Bahamut’s might.”</p><p>“I mean, that was an intense fight,” R’nyath said. “’Twas only thanks to Kekeniro we didn’t all die.”</p><p>“Shush!” Kekeniro said, blushing. Gods, he didn’t like people noticing his contributions.</p><p>“We came closer than I’d like,” Aentfryn said. That was true, too.</p><p>Alisaie glanced at them with something akin to hope in her eyes. “And yet, look how far we have come. ‘Tis incredible the feats of which we are capable – our boundless potential. ‘Twas this capacity for greatness, I believe, that Grandfather so dearly wished to protect. With all that has occurred, I have come to understand that much at least.”</p><p>“You do realize everyone here is an exceptional oddity,” Tam said.</p><p>“Greatness can lie in anyone!” Rinala retorted. Then a confused look crossed her face. “Even me, I guess.”</p><p>“You have one of the most difficult tasks of all of us, ” Achiyo told her.</p><p>Kekeniro agreed, panicked screaming aside, which was something that would go away with time and experience – probably. “I know how you feel. I don’t feel great or special, I just feel ordinary. But together, we accomplished something great. Does that help?”</p><p>Rinala nodded. “I think so. Thanks.”</p><p>Alisaie finished her ministrations to the console, and another beam ended its transfer of aether to Bahamut’s body. “’Tis done. Shall we make our way back to the surface and gather our thoughts? We have seen much that will benefit from Urianger’s learned perspective.”</p><p>She turned, and froze. Kekeniro looked, and heard Aentfryn’s sharp intake of breath as he did. “Grandfather!?” exclaimed Alisaie. “It <em>is</em> you! Then…why?”</p><p>An old brown-skinned Elezen stood behind them, a stern look on his bearded face. “Abandon this quest, Alisaie. I will not countenance further sabotage of the coils.”</p><p>Alisaie’s eyes were very wide and troubled. “’Sabotage’? But…but we must disable the coils if we are to prevent Bahamut’s revival!”</p><p>Louisoix scowled darker, if it were possible. “Your defiance seals your fate.”</p><p>Alisaie shook her head, clenching her fists. Her pain was writ across her face, and yet she stubbornly held it back, unwilling to allow her pride to crumble. “No… No, you are not who I thought you were… My grandfather would never…”</p><p>The Elezen snorted. “Foolish girl. How could the White Raven allow herself to be bested by such sniveling opponents?”</p><p>“Maybe we’re not the miracle workers people think we are, but we’re not sniveling,” Tam grumbled under his breath.</p><p>Louisoix cut him off with an impatient wave of his hand. “Listen well. We all exist at the pleasure of one divine will. And the word of Lord Bahamut is absolute!” He made a dismissive gesture. “Scurry back into your holes, vermin. You have been granted this one reprieve. But should you be so foolish as to crawl into my lord’s domain again, I will crush the life from you myself.” With that chilling threat, he teleported into the aether.</p><p>Kekeniro stared at the place where he had been, wondering at the distorted aetheric signature. He’d admired Louisoix since he had chosen the path of a Summoner, had studied his writings both before and after his death. The words in <em>this</em> man’s mouth were like claiming Coerthas was a burning desert, and Thanalan a freezing ocean. It was impossible for him to have actually been Louisoix – at least, not in his right mind.</p><p>Alisaie had come to the same conclusion. “That light in Grandfather’s eyes… He has suffered the same fate as Nael. My grandsire is no more. That was naught but a phantom that profanes his noble memory…” She whirled on the Warriors of Light, her eyes blazing with fury. “This mockery must be expunged! I will not rest until I free Grandfather’s soul from Bahamut’s tyranny.” She turned to shout directly at the distant, motionless primal. “Do you hear me, Bahamut? Your time is at an end! Eorzea – and my family – will be avenged!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Deep Dark Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: The Deep Dark Green</p><p> </p><p>Tam approached Thancred, who was doing that thing again. “Her soft features belie a strong will and quick wit. Aye, this Doman maiden would be-”</p><p>This time, he seemed to sense Tam’s presence, and abruptly turned to see him, arms still crossed. “Tam, I think we may need to have a chat about your habit of sneaking up on people.”</p><p>Tam raised an eyebrow at him. “Kalma. Habit. And I find your reactions amusing.”</p><p>Thancred covered half his face with a hand. “I’m glad you are entertained, my friend.”<span></span></p><p> </p><p>Minfilia could only allow them one day of rest after their intense fight with Nael deus Darnus, as the Sahagin had been behaving increasingly suspicious and Admiral Merlwyb was calling for the Scions.</p><p>Chuchupa was quite happy to be called. Finally, the fishbacks were getting off their arses and doing the things they’d been hinting at for months. Finally, she had a good enough excuse to punch them all in their scaly faces. The belligerent ones, anyway.</p><p>The deal was this: seven of the eight Warriors of Light would head in with Y’shtola to the Sahagin aetheryte north of what used to be Halfstone. The odd one out, R’nyath, would go with Thancred and Yugiri and a contingent of Maelstrom to create a diversion for the main Scion group. Merlwyb herself and Minfilia would follow up. Chuchupa was going to lead the main group, since she was a La Noscean native.</p><p>Normally, Princess led them everywhere, and Chuchupa was just fine with following. She hadn’t captained anything since <em>the incident</em>, and she’d liked not having the responsibility when there was someone half-intelligent to follow. And she liked Princess. The Au Ra was like some kind of weirdly serious mermaid or something, but she knew how to get to the good fights despite her prim and proper lifestyle. She wasn’t nearly as clueless as she appeared, but Chuchupa still felt like she needed taking care of anyway. So she was glad the Scions hadn’t kicked her Lalafell arse out just yet. Echo? She didn’t give two shites about any Echo. Blasted nuisance, was what it was. They better not keep her around just because of that. But they were the best crew she’d shipped with in a while, straight-laces and grumps notwithstanding.</p><p>“Come along, ye parcel o’ gill-flappin’ gully galagos! Keep to the barnacles and ye’ll not be seen so easy! Though maybe ye giant goobue grapplers might be an exception.” She glared at the Elezen and Roegadyn.</p><p>Aentfryn gave her one of his usual sour-ale looks. “You speak as if we will not be eventually carving a bloody path to the aetheryte anyroad.”</p><p>She nodded. “Aye, but first we’ve to cross Halfstone and it’ll be easier if we’re not trailing fish guts all the way there. Look alive now!” She nodded to Sthalrhet, captain of the South Tidegate, to open the bloody thing and let them through. The South Tidegate was closer to their destination; it was less heavily defended by the Sahagin, and any Sahagin who had been there would undoubtedly have been drawn off by the Maelstrom already. R’nyath’s team would be doing the same thing at the North Tidegate. The only thing that vaguely concerned her was that Novv or his kids might get caught in the crossfire, she had a bit of an agreement with the ol’ finface, but that was one reason she was determined to cross Halfstone quietly.</p><p>Once they got into the spawning grounds, she didn’t care if the sands ran black with fish blood. In fact, she’d sharpened her axe specifically for the occasion.</p><p>She dashed from cover to cover, making good use of her small stature to stay hidden from the sight of tallfolk. Halfstone had once looked like Quarterstone, but Leviathan’s tidal wave had done something to the ground – grass and shrubs refused to grow anymore, giving rise instead to massive clams, barnacles, and seaweed. They made excellent hiding places. As long as you didn’t climb <em>into</em> a barnacle. She still had the scars from that one.</p><p>They made their way steadily towards the dark, sea-soaked cave in the western cliff, and it seemed there were few or no Sahagin around to see the eight of them, which made things faster. That wasn’t going to last, though. Taking the right hand turn in the tunnel, they arrived at a gate built of driftwood and woven with tough kelp. Ten alert fishbacks clustered behind it, and they chittered and gurbled to see the Scions. Chuchupa let out a rough warcry and charged, hacking at the gate with her axe.</p><p>“Y’shtola, if you could cast Holy two or three times, and Rinala, if you could use Fire 2 and Flare,” Kekeniro began, and Chuchupa rolled her eyes. They didn’t need a tactician for this! Just killing everything in sight! On the other hand, Flare was good at killing everything in sight, and Rinala didn’t use it enough since she was usually healing. She still found Kekeniro annoying, even if he helped a lot when they had to take down a big monster.</p><p>Kneecaps split under her assault, and the rest of the fish were nicely toasted in short order. They left the burning gate behind and pressed further into the spawning grounds. They’d probably be followed in large numbers, but Merlwyb would be bringing up the rear eventually, catching the Sahagin from two sides. If they got stuck, they probably wouldn’t have an opportunity to teleport out.</p><p>They’d smashed through two more gates and the aetheryte was within sight when they were met with a wall – not of driftwood or stone, but bodies, a seething, hissing barrier of angry fish brandishing spears and such at them. Chuchupa yowled in response, fuchsia eyes flashing, but a yell from behind drew her attention. Coming up were a number of filth-covered ex-Lominsans, clearly tempered into Leviathan’s Drowned thralls.</p><p>“Damn them,” Y’shtola said. “They have made thralls of soldiers and civilians both.” It was a neat trap, very like to the one they’d been trying to execute themselves. Sea on their right, cliffs on their left, fish before and thralls behind. They were the ones who’d been caught…</p><p>Like hells they were! “Kekeniro!” Chuchupa yelled. “Getcher tactical arse in gear, ’cause I’m chargin’!” It was more warning than she usually gave – and she was off, making a noise fit to raise the dead, or preferably, return the Drowned to it. Except she was charging the Sahagin. They had to push through to the aetheryte before Leviathan got loose.</p><p>“Yes, I think we can handle this,” Kekeniro said, coolly confident, and Chuchupa had to make a confused face in the middle of her warcry. She’d been <em>pretty</em> sure that what she was doing was the hilarious sort of suicidal, but now he’d taken some of the fun out of it. Then she collided with the enemy and everything was axe-work for a while. She was too small for them to hit easily, even with their big long tridents. Oh, she was having a good time.</p><p>But the Drowned were heading up behind, and despite Kekeniro’s orders directing the establishment of a magical perimeter spiked with lance and swords, the Scions were being herded towards the sea and very soon possibly into it. This might be one of those occasions that Chuchupa hated to admit – that they had insufficient violence to get out of this set-up.</p><p>There was a splash from behind her, and a fishback sprang from the water to stab them in the back. Suddenly, Chuchupa regretted that the archer cat had gone with the others-</p><p>An arrow zipped over her head and knocked the Sahagin back into the water, never to emerge again. “Did we miss much?” the smarmy git that Rinala liked called to them, flanked by Yugiri and R’nyath, who was already fitting another arrow to his bow.</p><p>Chuchupa heard Rinala’s muffled gasp of joy, and made a gagging face. There wasn’t anything wrong with a lass liking someone; Chuchupa had slept with many a sailor herself, enough to be bored of it. It was more that the teenager didn’t know how to keep her hormones under control, and sometimes it seemed like the only thing in her head was Thancred. She was going to be a real horny kitty once she discovered her own sexuality, though with her one-road fixation she was probably only opening her legs for that man.</p><p>None of that was Chuchupa’s business, and she had to admit the three late-comers were doing a fine job of thinning out the Drowned, evading strikes like smoke and oil and offering naught but sharp pointy things in return. Well… she rather thought there was a lot of gratuitous spinning and flipping… which would make Rinala happy, at least. Girl had better keep pulling her weight in the battle, though. Actually, wasn’t Thancred fighting with two daggers today? That was new. And was that Yugiri making eyes at him under that hood of hers? Oh, now it was interesting.</p><p>The mob was starting to fall back, unable to match the Scions for ferocity, and it looked like they’d be able to press on pretty soon. “To the aetheryte!” Chuchupa yelled, sliding under a Sahagin’s wide stance and chopping at the next one behind it.</p><p>They followed her, while the Sahagin rushed to regroup before them. The bodies they left behind were a bit of a stumbling block for Chuchupa, but she bounced up and over, snarling. No way was their big-headed priest getting out of this alive. The diversion group hung back, watching for reinforcements.</p><p>But their troubles weren’t over yet. The fishmen were swarming, desperate now, hemming in the adventurers on all sides as they forced their way to the docks… but no further. The sheer press of bodies was halting them, smelly scaley bodies and grasping clawing finny hands, and the Scions no longer held the high ground. There was a real danger now of being dragged from the dock and held under the water, if less of a danger of being impaled. Chuchupa didn’t have room to swing her axe, and she guessed that the taller ones were having even more trouble. Not much good, a greatsword is, if you can’t swing it.</p><p>The sharp report of a machinist’s pistol rang out, and again. The Sahagin latched onto Chuchupa’s head fell limp and away, and she hacked what was left of the corpse off of her. There were only two weapons that made that exact sound, and those were Admiral Merlwyb’s. The Sahagin turned their fury on her, but while an enchanted sword or a fire spell might slow down a mortal being without killing them instantly, small pellets of pure aether tended to put one down for the count. Minfilia was there too, Chuchupa noted as she turned back to her own situation, right where the Admiral had said she’d be. But now Thancred was also beside her, guarding her. The Antecedent should really learn how to pick up a weapon if she was going to go waltzing into warzones to learn more about her fancy mystical powers.</p><p>They weren’t going to make the aetheryte platform in time. The Sahagin priest was already monologing at them, a bad habit of some of the worse pirates. Happily, Merlwyb was sharper than him and shot him in the head.</p><p>And something happened that Chuchupa hadn’t been expecting. The priest dissolved into a ball of aether and took over another Sahagin! Well, she didn’t know what that meant, except that they’d have to kill them all. Merlwyb had the same idea, and with R’nyath, cleared the platform.</p><p>Every Sahagin was dead now, the Scions free to run right up to the aetheryte. Stinking fishman corpses sprawled everywhere; Chuchupa kicked one into the sea as she headed up. Blood dripped off the wooden dock in sticky rivulets. If nothing else, the numbers of Sahagin that would threaten Aleport had been drastically reduced. They must have killed fifty.</p><p>And then she skidded to a stop, triumph dwindling in her heart as a massive winged serpent rose from the sea before them, hissing with malice, absorbing what was left of the Sahagin priest. “Shiiiiite,” Chuchupa growled. She’d sort of expected this might happen, but she hadn’t been prepared for just how big Leviathan might be… She hadn’t seen him when he’d come to La Noscea last time, only regretted not being around to fight him. Well, now was her chance, except he could swallow her whole and not even notice. <em>Shite shite shite</em>…</p><p>The sea serpent loomed over them, then roared, blowing a pure salty wind across them. Achiyo stepped in front of Chuchupa, shield up, but if that thing lunged…</p><p>It didn’t lunge. It simply faded away into the blowing ocean mist, and she heard a small interruption in the crashing waves, as if it had dived sleekly into the depths. As they stared, the sound of splintering wood and distant cries came to her ears, and Merlwyb’s linkpearl went off. “What say you? Nary a ship? …Hells take that sea demon! Gather the survivors and make for the shore. Leave the wrecks for the pirates.”</p><p>There was nothing they could do from here. Minfilia waved the rest of the Scions over to join them. “Leviathan wastes no time,” Merlwyb said to them. “The diversionary squadron is lost. For a mercy, t’would seem the primal now makes for open sea. But why does he not press his advantage? Unless…”</p><p>“A tidal wave,” Chuchupa grunted in anger. “He’s gonna do his trick again.”</p><p>“’Tis more than a trick,” Merlwyb growled back. “We will be defenseless.”</p><p>“<em>Tsunami</em>?” Achiyo said, and Yugiri nodded. Chuchupa didn’t know what she was talking about, but Limsa Lominsa would be pummelled, possibly to the floor of the bay. Chuchupa wasn’t fussed about the city – it was just a city, no matter how pretty or old it was, it could be rebuilt, real pirates didn’t care – but there were a lot of good folk there who would not have time to run. And if they could prevent from needing to be rebuilt in the first place by punching the sea serpent in the nose…</p><p>“Let us return to the Command Room to plan our response. Swiftly!”</p><p> </p><p>R’nyath prowled the Limsa markets, though he didn’t think he’d find anything really useful; surely the Maelstrom would have already cleaned out any local sellers of their corrupted lightning crystals, and were placing orders for more distant ones. Even the underground market was sure to have been tapped, the Admiral must have people for that. He was hoping to find out if there was a local source on Vylbrand, and if it could be exploited. Chances were most of the lightning crystals in the realm, corrupted or no, were in southern Thanalan, but if there <em>was</em> a local source…</p><p>Someone tackled him from behind! He swore and let himself topple forward, trying to disorient and throw off his attacker, until he heard the exact tone of the grunt in his ear. He flopped in the middle of the lane, letting his dead weight lie on the other man. “Hey, Inwa.”</p><p>“Hey Nyath! Um… mind letting me up?”</p><p>“Why should I? <em>You</em> ambushed me, little brother.” People were beginning to stare, and yet he kept lying there.</p><p>R’inwa heaved and shoved him off, then gave him a hand up and dragged him in for a hug. His hair was less brilliantly red than R’nyath’s, and one of his eyes was jade green instead of amber, and his face was more round. His muscle was no less finely toned from archery, though; he enjoyed it almost as much as R’nyath did. “Missed you, older brother.”</p><p>“What the hells brought you to Limsa?” R’nyath grabbed R’inwa’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me something’s happened in the family?”</p><p>“No, no, rest easy. Our sisters are fine, our mas are fine, pops is fine. No, I came to find you – to help you!”</p><p>R’nyath swished his tail irritably, eyes narrowing. “You’re too young for that.”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Last I counted you were eighteen years of age.” Although pretty Rinala was only nineteen-ish.</p><p>“Am not! I’m twenty-one.”</p><p>“You’re still doing that?” When R’nyath had left home at the age of twenty, R’inwa had claimed to be several years older than he actually was so that he could come too. He still had a baby-face, no one was buying that.</p><p>“I have ma’s permission to come, so there.”</p><p>“Oh, all right, then.” R’nyath wiggled his ears cheerfully and dropped it. His companions might be more curious, but it really wasn’t uncommon for most of a tribe’s male members to leave home at least for a while, for any number of reasons. “So you know what’s going on?”</p><p>His brother looked crafty; it didn’t seem to fit his innocent-looking face. “Ohoho. I’m way ahead of you.”</p><p>“Oh? How?” R’nyath hooked an arm around his neck, ready to noogie him if he didn’t like the answer – or even if he did.</p><p>“Gyah! Gerroff! I found you some corrupted lightning crystals, and this is the thanks I get!?”</p><p>“How did you know we needed corrupted lightning crystals?” R’nyath demanded, beginning his attack. “You clever little rascal!”</p><p>“I’m – a full-grown – adult – Nyath!! Let me out!!”</p><p>R’nyath immediately let go of him and stepped back, his hands behind his back. But it hadn’t been for R’inwa’s pleas – he’d caught sight of Rinala in the crowd, and he wasn’t sure she’d understand.</p><p>R’inwa caught the direction of his gaze, and grinned at him. “Ohhh, isn’t that one of the Warriors of Light?”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> a Warrior of Light, little brother. But yes, she is indeed. She’s the one who brought me back to life that one time. Isn’t she pretty?”</p><p>“She’s cute. What about the other ladies?”</p><p>“They’re pretty hot too. And out of my league. Including Rinala, actually. And Rinala likes a guy.”</p><p>“Does she? What kind of guy?”</p><p>“You know Archon Thancred at all?” R’inwa shook his head. “Oh, he’s pretty, and sassy, and does things with a blade I’d lose fingers to if I tried ’em. I’d date him if he swung my way, honestly, so I can’t blame her. But it’s tricky to catch her eye as a result.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for, older brother?” R’inwa tackled him again, and this time, R’nyath’s guard was down. He went over without a struggle, letting out a yelp, a yelp that brought Rinala hurrying towards them. He gave her a sheepish smile from where he sprawled on the boardwalk again. “Hello!”</p><p>“Oh my goodness, are you all right? What happened, sir?” She helped R’inwa up, and R’nyath felt a tiny flash of jealousy that she was acting so nice to his brother and just ordinary to him.</p><p>“Well, you know…” R’inwa affected a bashful look. “I haven’t seen my brother in a while…”</p><p>“My little brother’s a royal pain, but I guess I’m happy to see him too,” R’nyath said, shaking his head in mock resignation.</p><p>R’inwa turned a bright smile on Rinala. “You’re his friend? You’re really pretty, miss.”</p><p>That turned her red as a tomato. “Er, thanks. You’re brothers? Nice to meet you! I’m Rinala.”</p><p>“I’m R’inwa, and I’m here to help! We’ve heard so many stories about how amazing Nyath’s doing with the Warriors of Light, and it was just so inspiring!”</p><p><em>Liar</em>, R’nyath thought in great amusement. R’inwa would have come to join him in adventurer-dom anyway. But he saw where he was going with this. “Aw, it’s no big deal, Inwa.”</p><p>“I know I can never be a Warrior of Light like him, and like you, but I can join the Scions! What do you think?”</p><p>“I think that sounds like a lovely idea!” Rinala said. “Let’s introduce him to Minfilia right away, R’nyath!”</p><p>“I suppose we must,” R’nyath said in a tone of long suffering. “But I’m your older – much older – brother, and if I say a mission is going to be too dangerous, that means you can’t go, got it?”</p><p>“But-!”</p><p>“No fighting Ifrit! I mean it!”</p><p><span>R’inwa looked to be working up to a full-blown pout, but R’nyath was determined to head that off, turning back to Rinala with a proud smile. “</span>Actually, my brother’s a fine archer himself, almost as good as me. And I hear tell he’s been quite useful recently. I think he’ll be an asset to the Scions.” He winked. “If you don’t mind having a kid version of me about.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid!” R’inwa exclaimed, tail fluffing slightly. R’nyath cackled.</p><p> </p><p>Leviathan was massive, and the sea more massive. Vast waves had battered the hull of the Whorleater, rocking it violently, sending the eight adventurers staggering almost to the railings. Chuchupa relished it, the feeling of a heaving deck under her feet, but she could tell the others were not doing as well.</p><p>Rinala, she was surprised in – the girl must have been on at least a boat at some point in her life. Kekeniro was completely unprepared for any of it, unsurprisingly enough, but she was astonished at Tam. He didn’t jump his ridiculous dragoon jumps even once, and when Leviathan finally flailed and roared to the heavens and burst into a cloud of aether, the Elezen was grey in the face under his tan. She’d pegged him for being unseaworthy from the moment she’d met him, but hadn’t known he’d be that… incapacitated just to be over the water. He’d barely gotten splashed. Once their enemy was destroyed, Tam collapsed into a huddle in the middle of the deck, clutching his white lance, and wouldn’t move an ilm until they returned to Moraby Bay. Rinala fluttered anxiously at him, while Achiyo hovered a little further back, but Chuchupa let well enough alone. She doubted he wanted a crowd of fussing people. In fact, she fully expected him to disappear for a few days immediately after the docked.</p><p>She wasn’t wrong, and it was only seven of them that returned triumphantly to Merlwyb’s Command Room in Limsa. The stars burned brightly overhead, pink and blue, and they chattered cheerfully in the cart assigned to bring them home, together with those who had observed from the shore.</p><p>“That such beings can be defeated runs contrary to all I know,” Yugiri said. “Whence comes your strength and sense of purpose?”</p><p>Achiyo, to whom the question was chiefly addressed, looked a bit startled, then withdrew to consider her answer. “I cannot say truly how we have overcome every obstacle thus thrust before us, only that the prospect of failing has been too terrible to allow. That we trust each other in battle, and struggle as one to protect and survive.” She frowned and shook her head. “That is too trite. Perhaps it simply is true that we are no longer ordinary folk.”</p><p>She looked pretty down at that, so Chuchupa poked her in the arm. “I don’t know ’bout ye, but there only difference between <em>me</em> an’ any of me former pirate mates is I won’t get tempered facin’ a primal. Don’t ye fret yer head, Princess. We just hit things real hard when we’re together.”</p><p>Achiyo favoured her with a small smile. “Very well.”</p><p> </p><p>In the Command Room, the assembled Scions – less Tam – gathered before Admiral Merlwyb. Rinala had been intensely relieved it was over, and the prospect of being formally thanked had her already feeling embarrassed, but she was bright with the afterglow of their victory. Merlwyb’s words still left her ducking her head and shuffling. “We Lominsans are sworn to strive ’til sea swallows all’ – and swallow all it would have, had Leviathan prevailed. That we still strive now, we owe in no small part to you. Not for the first time, you have delivered Limsa Lominsa from the wrath of a primal. Never has our nation known a stouter ally. On behalf of my people, I give you my humblest thanks.”</p><p>She bowed to them briefly, then tilted her head, as if partly to address Slafyrsyn. “’Tis meet that I give thanks to old Mistbeard, too, for his fine solution. Whatever else he may have been, ’tis clear he was a resourceful soul. Would that I had a man like him in my service.” Slafyrsyn blinked and looked innocent. Rinala wondered what she was getting at, and why Slafyrsyn would make such a face. Was it because he’d suggested the idea of the Whorleater, inspired by Mistbeard? Was it mere inspiration…?</p><p>“Before I set foot in these lands, I had no inkling that the people of Eorzea contended with such mighty foes,” Yugiri said. “Suffice it to say, their existence came as something of a shock – as did the idea that they could be defeated. This experience has served to remind me of the vastness of the world… and the boundless potential of man. Though I am but a refugee in this realm, I would fain be of use to you in your fight. Know that I am tutored in one of the foremost combat arts of the Far East. It may seem… outlandish to the Eorzean eye, but should any of your people care to learn, I would be pleased to initiate them.”</p><p>Merlwyb nodded to her. “And I will see to it that they are grateful. I have no doubt that your knowledge and skills will serve us well. Besides, your art is not so outlandish as you think. Would you not agree, Master Thancred?” She turned suddenly to Thancred with a slightly sly smile.</p><p>After a wide-eyed, flat-footed moment, Thancred smiled back charmingly. “Naught escapes your searching eye, Admiral.” He turned to Yugiri. “Few are privy to this information, but Limsa Lominsa is home to a certain… secret fraternity. Its members are trained in a form of combat not unlike your own. By my judgement, it should not be beyond such individuals to adapt to the techniques I witnessed you employing with such admirable deftness.”</p><p>“I am heartened to hear this,” Yugiri said. “I, too, noted a kinship between your style and mine own. Though it seemed to me that you fought differently in the beginning.”</p><p>Thancred blinked, and it seemed to Rinala almost that he was nervous. “A-aye, I suppose I did… What can I say? I am a man of many talents. Hahaha…” The laugh was the most awkward she’d heard from him, and she wondered why.</p><p>Before she could ask, Y’shtola spoke up, with a wicked grin of her own. “Though you may labour to believe it, Thancred was…”</p><p>“Y-Y’shtola! Wait!” Thancred tried to interrupt her, raising a pleading hand to no avail.</p><p>“…once something of a scoundrel, who fraternized with the criminal class in these parts.” She raised an eyebrow at the flustered minstrel.</p><p>Had he really!? Rinala still didn’t know that much about Thancred, except for the fact that he was a lot older than her. Could she believe he’d once been a – how old would he have been? A youth? A child? A criminal child? Her mind was spinning.</p><p>Minfilia took up the teasing, though her smile for him was fond. “But for a chance encounter with Alphinaud’s grandsire, he might never have left Limsa Lominsa, or received an education in Sharlayan, or taken up his post in Ul’dah – which is where he trained in the blade, lest you wonder.”</p><p>“Minfilia – please!” He seemed to be in real distress, and Rinala was torn – to learn more of her hero, or to try to defend him? They were ganging up on him, it wasn’t fair. Had she the courage to speak up and risk revealing more of her feelings than she intended? And it was shameful but she couldn’t help giggling a little herself, even while she felt badly for him.</p><p>Yugiri was chuckling soft and low, not unkindly. “It would seem there is more to you than meets the eye, Master Thancred.”</p><p>Thancred sighed and hung his head with a little shake, and Rinala settled for patting his shoulder in encouragement. He cast his gaze her way with a rueful smile.</p><p>Admiral Merlwyb took the conversation again. “Lady Yugiri – I am told that you and yours came to Eorzea seeking permanent resettlement, and that many Domans have since been engaged as frontier hands at Revenant’s Toll. Mor Dhona is many things, but a place of refuge it is not. Know that I would like nothing better than to furnish your people with a new home here on Lominsan soil. Alas, racked by instability as we are, our nation is in no fit state to take you in. Yet I’ll not have it said that we turned a blind eye to your suffering. Until such time as we can do more, I pledge to send provisions.”</p><p>Yugiri nodded. “We are in your debt, Admiral. I realize that it scarce qualifies as repayment, but if it please you, I shall set about sharing my martial knowledge with your people at once.”</p><p>“Um,” Rinala said, and they all turned to look at her. While she’d wanted to speak without interrupting people, that didn’t mean she wanted them all to look at her instead! “W-would it be possible for me to learn how to fight like you do as well?” What possessed her to ask, she didn’t know. But… to be that graceful in combat, fluid and daring and deadly… She couldn’t imagine herself so, yet she longed to be so. …Would he think she was more attractive if she could fight like that?</p><p>“I would be most happy to teach you,” Yugiri said.</p><p>Thancred inhaled, hesitated, then changed his mind.</p><p>“I think what our friend was about to say-” Y’shtola began.</p><p>“Thank you, Y’shtola,” Thancred said smoothly, maybe trying to recover some dignity. “I was about to say, the ‘secret fraternity’ I mentioned… are… a bit rough around the edges. You may not enjoy their company. But they will treat you and Yugiri with all the respect they can afford.” And she was a Warrior of Light, not a child. She had to stop acting like a child.</p><p>“I see,” Rinala said. “I will… think on it, then. Thank you, Yugiri!”</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo ran, following in Tam’s long-legged footsteps as best as she could, a stitch beginning to burn in her side. She could hardly see, could only focus on the white lance in front of her bouncing along on his back; the forest was dark as twilight, though it was midday. How had things gone so wrong so quickly?</p><p>They been traveling in a relatively large group through Larkscall. Perhaps that had been their first mistake, to have so many people – the Warriors of Light, the Archons, and at least a token guard of Serpents. The light had not been so dark there, filtering through the distant treetops to bathe them in an intense green warmth. And then there’d been a flash, a bang, cries of alarm and distress, and Tam had run past her, shouting once “Sylph attack! Run!” and then not again. As far as she could hear, she was the only one who’d managed to stick to him. How the others fared, she knew not.</p><p>Tam was not running as hard as he had been, and he had not been running like one hunted since the first few seconds of the attack. A few moments more, and he stopped altogether. Achiyo just barely managed to keep from bumping into him.</p><p>He grinned down at her. “You did well to keep up with me. I’m surprised none of the cats did so. You know forests?”</p><p>“Not so well, no,” she answered. Then exclaimed with some indignation: “That was too fast, Tam! Not many folk could keep up with you, forest-lore or no! We abandoned the others!”</p><p>He shrugged, mismatched eyes glittering in the near-dark. “Which means we are now in a position to help them. Unless you’d <em>like</em> to be blinded, trussed up, and fed to a ziz without anyone <em>else</em> able to come and help us.”</p><p>She bit her tongue. If they had stuck together, they could have weathered the ambush…! The words died on her lips and she exhaled long. Tam knew forests, but most importantly he knew <em>this</em> forest and its inhabitants. She would trust him on this. “Then let us go help them now.”</p><p>“Indeed.” He did not go back in the direction they had come from, but set off in a new direction, gliding almost noiselessly between giant ferns and prickly shrubs. She could not be so, clad as she was in metal plate armour and not knowing how to step softly in the forest. She tried her best and winced at every clink.</p><p>Without warning, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the shadow of a massive treeroot, putting a finger to his lips. She froze as a flock of Touched sylphs fluttered past, chittering in angry excitement. “Intruding ones must have gone this way!” “Make them sneeze! Make them go!” “Invading ones can’t have come this far! A waste of time, this is!” Then a sudden burst of sound. “Walking one! Walking one!!”</p><p>Tam did not say a word but slipped around the bole of the tree faster and more softly than she could follow. Was she to stay put? Surely not! She followed, less silently.</p><p>There was Rinala, shivering and on the verge of tears, casting Esuna and Protect and Regen as hidden Sylphs cackled at her from the undergrowth. A scalebomb exploded near her, and she sneezed violently before she could cast another Esuna.</p><p>Achiyo had lost sight of Tam, but suddenly there was a commotion in the undergrowth, and a series of dull thwacking noises and high-pitched squealing. The lightning sparks and scalebombs ceased, and the bushes rustled. Then Tam stepped out, looking rather pleased with himself – and immediately had to duck as Rinala cast Stone at him.</p><p>“Easy there, kitten,” he called. “It’s just me and Achiyo. You’re clear.”</p><p>“T-Tam!” she stammered. “Achiyo! Thank goodness, I was so scared-”</p><p>“Good reflexes there,” Tam said casually. “Now hold a moment while I listen.”</p><p>Achiyo and Rinala waited, Achiyo controlling her impatience, Rinala clutching her staff tightly. Tam’s eyes were closed, and he tilted his head this way and that. It was a surprisingly short time before he glanced at them and pointed, then strode off into the undergrowth as if it wasn’t a wall of branches and leaves to them.</p><p>“H-hey, wait!” Rinala said, and Tam shushed her. Achiyo took Rinala’s hand so that they wouldn’t get separated, and they followed Tam as best they could.</p><p>The first ones they ran into were the Serpent guard who had been sent with them, coughing and crying, completely incapacitated by the scalebombs they’d been hit with. Achiyo could hear more Sylphs giggling to themselves as they plotted some new mischief. Tam gestured, to tell her that he would drive the Sylphs out, and then she could help him thrash them. Rinala was to Esuna the Serpent guard.</p><p>She braced herself, and after a moment, a quartet of purple Sylphs fled from a bush, squealing in terror. She bashed the first one with her shield and ducked a spark of lightning, which hit another bush and singed a handful of leaves. Tam was behind them, and together they smacked the Sylphs until they fled.</p><p>The Serpent guard captain wiped his streaming eyes. “Thank you… Thank you! Forgive me for failing you…”</p><p>Tam frowned. “I didn’t actually expect any of you to succeed.”</p><p>“Why did you not say so before?” Achiyo asked crossly.</p><p>Tam shrugged. “’Tis not my business what the Elder Seedseer thinks will be useful. But now that the experiment has been tried and found lacking, let us send these children home out of the deep woods where they have no business. The Scions will be fine without them.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> have been saying that all along!” said a private, a fresh-faced Hyuran fellow. “<em>I </em>never wanted to come here in the first place! <em>Y-you</em> should come with us! <em>We’ll </em>never make it out without you!”</p><p>Tam paused, and took a harder look at the private, who looked nervous under the scrutiny. “<em>I-I</em> beg your pardon, but what!?”</p><p>For answer, Tam rapped the man sharply on the head with his spear. Achiyo was about to exclaim in protestation when the man vanished and left a Sylph in his place. “Owowow! Walking one is a meanie!” It fled into the forest. The other Serpent guards gaped.</p><p>“And keep an eye out for imposters,” Tam said grimly. “Now go. Little Solace is that way. Turn left at the pool and head towards the fallen tree, and you should see the bridge on your right.”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir,” said the guard captain. “We won’t be taken by surprise again!”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Tam muttered under his breath, watching them go. “Well, ladies, let’s continue on. I thought I heard arguing in that direction. Or begging, more like.”</p><p>Achiyo couldn’t hear anything, but by now she knew better than to question him.</p><p> </p><p>“But Rinala, we’re doing fine! We’ll come across the others sooner or later, and then we can get back on track. You’ll see!” R’nyath clasped his hands before him, willing his companion to regain her courage. “Please? C’mon.”</p><p>“No!” Rinala protested, sniffling. “<em>I’m</em> scared! <em>You’re</em> not listening to me! <em>We</em> should go home!”</p><p>“Why are you talking so strangely-?”</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> scared! There’s nothing here for <em>us</em> anyway! Please <em>let’s</em> just go!!”</p><p>He tried his trump card. “But… Thancred’s-” She gave him a teary-eyed despairing look and he caved. “A-all right, we can go, it’s okay…” R’nyath held up his hands in defeat. He would have thought that the idea of her beloved Thancred being out there in the forest somewhere, lost and alone like they were, would have spurred her to action. Apparently not. What had gotten her so frightened? He hadn’t seen anything since the ambush, but he’d found her like this. Maybe something had happened before he found her? Something scarier than Ultima and Leviathan? But what?</p><p>There was a call through the trees, and he turned to see Tam and Achiyo approaching. “There, see, Rinala? Everything’s going to be… fine…” He turned to glance back at his Rinala in confusion, and saw her face become surprised. He looked at Tam and Achiyo’s Rinala, and saw her face become shocked… and then angry. “Uh… huh?”</p><p>Tam drew his lance; R’nyath dodged in front of Rinala. “Whoa, whoa, what’s going on!? Why are there two Rinalas? You’re not just going to kill one and hope it’s the right one, are you?”</p><p>“Just relax,” Tam said impatiently, reaching over him – damn tall Elezen! and hitting his Rinala on the head. That Rinala vanished and turned into a Sylph, who wailed and fled into the woods, vowing retribution.</p><p>R’nyath rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Well… that happened.” He turned to the real Rinala. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” she asked in confusion. “But the nerve of that Sylph! I’m the only me!”</p><p>“Of course you are,” he told her. “Uh, do you know where we are?”</p><p>“Tam knows,” Achiyo said. And off he went, wasting no time or breath.</p><p>R’nyath would offer to climb a tree and scout, but he had to confess he’d rarely come into the deep forest before this. Maybe once, and it was a dare, and it had gone poorly. …But if they needed him to climb a tree, he could do that all day. Except Tam and Achiyo seemed to have everything under control.</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo really had no idea how Tam knew where anything was; certainly, she’d believe he spent much of his spare time in these woods, unseen by even the Sylphs. He spent no time looking for landmarks or at the rough map the Serpents had given them back at the Hawthorne Hut, but strode onward as if it were a city he knew well. But to find <em>other</em> people in here – by sound, sight, scent, she knew not how. She had to jog to keep up, her armour rattling about, having no idea what direction they were going or where Little Solace lay. She prayed that her missing companions would be well, especially Chuchupa, who might be well-versed in naval matters but knew no more of a forest than Tam did of the sea.</p><p>Yda caught sight of them approaching briskly and brightened up. “Tam! Oh, everyone! I was worried you wouldn’t find us. Seeing as you have, though, do you think you could give me a hand? Thancred’s being a bit… difficult. I keep telling him we should be taking readings, but he refuses to move.”</p><p>Thancred was cowering by a fallen tree, huddled up and clutching his head. “Oh, woe is <em>me</em>! <em>I</em> cannot go on! It is far too dangerous! What if something were to happen to <em>my</em> beautiful faaace!?”</p><p>Rinala gasped in distress, but Tam barked a laugh and started forward. He was halted by a tug at his coat-tail. There was a Sylph there, a green one from Little Solace. Where he had come from, when he had come, Achiyo had not seen. “Excuse me!” said the Sylph. “Please use these instead!”</p><p>“Thanks, Maxio,” Tam said, and hucked a scalebomb towards Thancred. Achiyo supposed she should not be surprised that Tam could recognize the Sylphs of Little Solace, or that he was on given-name basis with them all.</p><p>The dust from the explosion wafted over Yda, who began to cough. “Ugh! What did you do that for!?”</p><p>But where Thancred had been was now yet another purple Sylph. It squalled and began to power up an attack, but Tam took an aggressive step forward and it fluttered hastily away.</p><p>Yda was appalled. “Thancred turned into a sylph!?” Achiyo couldn’t help a laugh, hiding her mouth with her hand. Yda looked at her, confused. “…No? Waaait… you’re telling me that was a sylph all along!?”</p><p>“I’m starting to see a pattern here,” R’nyath said. “Can I have some of those scalebombs?”</p><p>Yda folded her arms indignantly. “Ugh! I can’t believe I fell for that! I’d heard about the shapeshifting trick, but that sprite was just so <em>convincing</em>. Hmm… I wonder where the real Thancred has disappeared to?”</p><p>“Of any of the remaining Scions, he’s probably the most fine,” Thancred said. “Did you have any other leads, or shall I ask you all to shut up so I can listen again?”</p><p>Yda gave him a tart glance. “Well, I may not know where Thancred is, but I’ve got a pretty good idea where Papalymo and Y’shtola will be. They were with me just now. Y’shtola suggested we split up to cover more ground, and took Papalymo with her.” She paused, put a hand to her mouth. “Oh no… Do you think one of them might have been a sylph in disguise as well!? We should probably be after them just in case. Come on! They were headed somewhere to the south!”</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t pass anyone else,” Tam said. “A nice thing about having intruders in the deep woods is that they’re noisy. I think that sounds like several of our companions.”</p><p>Noisy or not, Achiyo could not have heard anyone over the great distance Tam had them walk. In fact, the atmosphere was beginning to get lighter; surely he wasn’t leading them back out, was he? They remained unmolested by the Sylphs for a long time, until they heard sounds of spells and the twinkle of fairydust. Kekeniro had managed to keep with Aentfryn and Vivienne, and the three of them had been following lantern-like lights through the forest, thinking they were other adventurers, until they came across Chuchupa, who had been scooped up by a sticky carnivorous plant and was being very vociferously upset about it. Then the Sylphs had fought back, attempting to duplicate the success of their earlier ambush, but they were ready for their tricks now, and they were quickly driven off by the reinforcing Scions.</p><p>With no sign of Papalymo, Y’shtola, or Thancred, Achiyo asked Yda to use her aetheric goggles to try to find them. Which plan went well enough… until they passed by a fallen tree deep in the heart of the deep woods and came upon Papalymo looking back and forth between two identical Y’shtolas.</p><p>One Y’shtola glared icily at them. “Trust not a word spoken here…”</p><p>The other sighed heavily, shaking her head. “This is farcical…”</p><p>“Thank the Twelve!” Papalymo overrode the inadvertent twins. “You’ve found us at last! Wait. I see Yda, but where is…?” He gasped and pointed at them. “More imposters! Do not attempt to deceive me, sylphs! I see what you are! …But if, by some faint chance, you truly are the Warriors of Light, mayhap you would consult Maxio over there – if Maxio he truly is – on the subject of how to dispel these infernal sylvan enchantments.” As Tam and Achiyo exchanged amused glances, he muttered to himself. “Caught between a rock and a hard place… Ack! Why did it have to be two Y’shtolas!? I should have been perfectly happy to give any number of Ydas an experimental smack…”</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to see you too,” Yda said sweetly.</p><p>“I’m in a bad enough mood I’m willing to risk Y’shtola’s wrath,” Chuchupa growled. Her pink hair was still plastered down with slimy plant pulp.</p><p>“You’re a braver woman than I,” Vivienne said, and Achiyo blinked; had Vivienne made a <em>joke</em>?</p><p>“Not braver, only more of a pirate,” Aentfryn explained, and Vivienne shrugged.</p><p>Tam handed a scalebomb to Achiyo. She hefted it experimentally; it weighed almost nothing, and she didn’t want to miss. But she flung it true, hitting both Y’shtolas at the same time.</p><p>One of them fell to her knees, coughing. “Was that truly necessary?” Her tail lashed, and she sounded very angry.</p><p>“Look!” cried Yda. “That one’s the sylph!”</p><p>The little Sylph sneezed adorably, but railed at them all the same. “This one’s trick has failed! But w-walking ones have not won yet! This one will not allow walking ones to pass! C-come any closer, and this one’s friends will be angry!”</p><p>“So the little rascal means to stand his ground, does he?” said Papalymo. “How very courageous. Would you do the honours, my friends?”</p><p>“Hold a moment,” Tam said, putting a hand up. “I hear… Ah.”</p><p>And Thancred jogged into their midst, looking slightly weary, but smiling cheerily at them. “Greetings! I see you’ve all found each other. ‘Twould seem I was a mite overzealous in my attempts to evade our sylvan ambushers. I was a malm away by the time I realized I was alone.”</p><p>There was a long silence as everyone stared at him. He was catching his breath and didn’t notice at once, but then recoiled in concern. “…Is aught amiss? Do I have something on my face?” He wiped at it with a handkerchief, found nothing, and looked up again.</p><p>“His pronouns seem all right,” Kekeniro mused.</p><p>“Hmm… <em>reasonably</em> convincing,” Papalymo said. “But one cannot be too careful! Remind me, Thancred: what was the reason for our little excursion into the Sylphlands?”</p><p>Thancred chuckled. “Did you take a tumble and bump your head, old friend? We’re here to locate the site of the summoning so that Achiyo and company might parley with Lord Ramuh.”</p><p>“Hmm… Too easy…” Yda said, then pointed accusingly at him. “A-HA! Why don’t you tell us what you think of <em>F’lhaminn</em>?”</p><p>Thancred put his head to one side incredulously. “…Truly? You would have me speak of the Songstress of Ul’dah?” He shrugged with a winning smile. “As you will. She is as an exquisite rose that withers not with the passing of years-”</p><p>“Charming as ever,” Y’shtola interrupted impatiently. “I daresay you are perpetually beset upon all sides by swooning beauties…?”</p><p>“Please, Y’sthola – I do not seek to make them swoon.” Thancred put up his hands modestly. “Poetry rises unbidden to my lips when I behold a maiden’s fair countenance. ‘Tis the curse of my minstrel blood.”</p><p>Achiyo couldn’t help glancing at Rinala and found her pouting quite ferociously, tail-tip flicking restlessly. Apparently she would have liked even Thancred’s bad poetry – any sort of attention from him, really. Poor girl, but Achiyo was quite content that he did not go about spouting nonsense at his colleagues. She herself was not interested in any man who carried on so to gain a woman’s attention.</p><p>“Enough,” Y’shtola said, no longer interested. “If this is not the real Thancred, then I believe we have found a suitable replacement.”</p><p>Yda considered. “Sooo… Thancred is Thancred, Papalymo is Papalymo, Y’shtola is Y’shtola, Tam is Tam, and Rinala is Rinala, right? Well, that’s easy enough to remember.” She turned to Rinala. “This one’s name is Yda, in case walking one was wondering. …JOKE! I’m joking! Don’t you DARE scalebomb me again!” And she and Rinala giggled together.</p><p>Thancred stepped up to Achiyo and spoke in an aside to her. “What did she mean, ‘the <em>real</em> Thancred’? And what’s this about replacing me?” She only shrugged at him. “Hmph! This must be how Yda feels most of the time…”</p><p>“Indeed,” said Papalymo drily. “Well, that seems like quite enough entertainment for one day. ‘Tis past time we returned to the task at hand. Tam, would you mind approaching our touched friend? If I’m not very much mistaken, his decision to stand his ground stems from something more than mere bravery.”</p><p> </p><p>Ramuh had been parleyed with, and fought, and overcome. Achiyo had been surprised by how lucid and reasonable he was, for an aetheric being. Every other primal she had encountered had been completely self-centred; Garuda had not even cared for her worshippers; Leviathan had not even been capable of speech. But Ramuh was different. It had been an honour to fight him.</p><p>The forest was quiet as they returned, Sylphs and wild beasts alike offering them respectful distance. They walked as dusk fell, staying close together for fear of getting lost.</p><p>They were about halfway home when Achiyo heard a soft flute-ish sound from somewhere behind them. It didn’t sound threatening; in fact, it sounded wistful. She turned anyway to see where it might be coming from, and that was when she noticed that Tam had fallen behind a little. It was him who was playing. He saw everyone was looking, and looked back at them with surprise.</p><p>“It’s the time of day for it,” he said, as if that explained everything.</p><p>Thancred smiled. “Go on, then. Don’t let us disturb you.”</p><p>It was difficult to carry on walking steadily with that melancholy melody ringing through the still air; it wrapped about her, enticing her, slipping into her soul in a way that no other music had before. And that gave her pause. She enjoyed music, but she did not understand it, did not find it moved her in the way that she saw others moved by it. So why…?</p><p>It made her think of Hingashi, of Doma too but more of Hingashi, of her childhood, of faces half-forgotten despite the love she’d borne them, of light and rain and bare feet on wooden floors. Of a face better remembered and sorely missed, of firelight and misty rain on bamboo leaves, of weathered cliffs and flaming red maples…</p><p>The music demanded more of her, insistently, pulling her attention away even from her memories and into an Echo, she was sure it was an Echo, and that was her last conscious thought before she was deep in a pine wood on the side of a mountain. The view was of a vast mountain range, young mountains, towering grey crags above, majestic and brooding and ice-capped, but the valley between was black-green with tall thin pines. A change, and there was a blue river curving around a white stone city on a green hill; another change and there was a rocky ravine trembling under the charge of a thousand deer that flickered in the light of the white moon; a forest city of painted walls, bursting with flowers; a young man with black hair and emerald eyes and a crimson jacket and a greatsword, smiling boyishly.</p><p>All that, in a moment of melody: the searing pain of anguished longing, of home that is forever lost… She found she was crying and did not know when she’d started, or when she would stop.</p><p>“Tam!” cried Y’shtola, and the music stopped. “It’s beautiful, but kindly refrain from aetherial manipulation of your music before you drive all the other Warriors of Light mad.”</p><p>Achiyo could not bring herself to look around, but she heard enough sniffling to know that she was not alone.</p><p>“As you wish,” Tam said in his deep dark voice, as if nothing was wrong, and she wondered what was in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Life in Mor Dhona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That one line Thancred says is from way back when Alphinaud was investigating the Ul’dahn uprisings, but it was too good to not use at all. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11: Life in Mor Dhona</p><p> </p><p>It was a bright, cloudless winter’s day in Mor Dhona when Achiyo rose from her bed in her room in the Rising Stones. The sun was silver through the window and she looked out upon the town for a moment. Everyone was just rising; the shopkeeps were setting up their stalls, the guards were changing at the gates, dogs were already chasing hens. There was a frost on the ground, and folk had to walk carefully across half-frozen puddles. The frost would be gone by early afternoon today, but Tam predicted snow before another sennight had passed.<span></span></p><p>It had been about a week since they’d fought Ramuh, and the realm had been blessedly quiet since. Achiyo felt rested and cheerful, which surprised her. It shouldn’t have, only that she rarely had this opportunity.</p><p>She turned away from the window and headed downstairs, to join the other Scions for breakfast. Today she did not wear armour, and hadn’t in three days. It was a nice change to wear a warm woolen tunic and pants. Rinala, Chuchupa, and Aentfryn, also from warm climes, had begun to dress likewise.</p><p>“Ah, Achiyo,” said F’lhaminn, dishing out heaping portions of sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, potatoes, and milk and beer. “Would you be so kind as to indulge your young admirers today? I understand the Doman children have been waiting very patiently for you to be returned and rested. They chatter endlessly of the exploits of the Warriors of Light, but you are their particular hero, I think because you are almost from Doma.” Her eyes twinkled.</p><p>“I would love to,” Achiyo said, smiling. “They are very dear. Where will I find them?”</p><p>So when she had eaten, she went out into the aetheryte plaza, nodding to Slafborn, pulling a cloak a little tighter about her against the north wind. The children were there, poking sticks into a slushy puddle to make shapes with the ice. When Rokka looked up and saw her, she yelled, and moments later Achiyo was swarmed. “Miss Achiyo! Miss Achiyo!” “Are you feeling well?” “Will you show us how to fight today?” “Will you take us adventuring today?”</p><p>She smiled at their bright-eyed enthusiasm. “I am well, yes. I had not planned any adventures for today, you know. But it is a beautiful day! Perhaps we can arrange something.”</p><p>“Hooray! Will we fight lake serpents? Will we fight Garleans? Ooh, will we fight a primal!?”</p><p>“No!” Achiyo cried, alarmed by how quickly they got carried away. “I do not want you to brave danger while I can still shield you from it. There will be no primals for you today.”</p><p>“Aww, really? I was hoping to go outside Revenant’s Toll for a bit,” Yozan said, crestfallen.</p><p>“Is that so?” A new, basso profundo voice broke into the conversation, and she looked up to see one of the newer Scions – Boulder, she thought she remembered, something Boulder, a Roegadyn in white armour – and his Elezen friend in green robes. They’d barely been introduced a couple days ago, but while everyone knew her name by now, it took her longer to learn theirs. “I will admit the younglings – sorry, the Doman Adventurers’ Guild – have been very diligent in their drills, but I’m afraid the fiends of Mor Dhona are <em>ever</em> so slightly too dangerous still.” He bowed to Achiyo. “Good to see you, ma’am.”</p><p>“And you as well,” she said, bowing back, and hesitated. “Forgive me, but your names…”</p><p>The Roegadyn bobbed his red head. “Hoary Boulder at your service. And my good friend…”</p><p>“Coultenet,” supplied Coultenet, touching his broad-brimmed hat. “I’m afraid we remain largely unproven as adventurers, but we’re grateful to Lady Minfilia for granting us a place in the Scions.”</p><p>“They’ve been teaching us how adventurers fight!” Shiun said.</p><p>“And regarding a bit of excitement, I have a proposal for you all. What if I were to cross swords with Lady Achiyo? A demonstration of skill at arms, if you will.”</p><p>Coultenet smirked side-long at Hoary Boulder. “Hoary. If I didn’t know you better – and I do – I’d say you were merely seeking to test yourself against a legend.”</p><p>Hoary Boulder laughed. “Well, mayhap I am. But what matters the motive when the children stand to learn so much from the lesson? What say you, Lady Achiyo? Would you consent to spar with me?”</p><p>The children – and the adults – waited upon her answer with bated breath. She made a show of considering. It would not do for her own skills to grow stale upon combat dummies, and it would make them all very happy. And it would keep her blood flowing this lovely winter day. “Very well. Let us spar.”</p><p>The children burst out into cheers. “Hurrah! We’re to have a tournament!”</p><p>“We must prepare our gear!” Yozan cried, and with a scamper, they were off.</p><p>Coultenet watched them go. “…Do try not to disappoint them, hm?”</p><p>Hoary laughed. “Have faith, Coultenet! I shall summon every last onze of my strength to make of this a worthy contest. The fields to the east of town should prove suitable for our purpose – and monster-free, for the time being. I very much look forward to our bout!”</p><p>“As am I,” Coultenet said. “In fact, I must confess that my excitement rivals that of the children’s at the prospect of seeing you in action firsthand.”</p><p>“You’re too kind,” Achiyo murmured. “Pray excuse me while I prepare my own gear.”</p><p> </p><p>Rinala had just curled up with a book of white magic theory that Y’shtola had suggested she read when she felt someone lean on the back of her chair, and looked up to see Thancred grinning down at her mischievously. “Eh?”</p><p>“Did you know Achiyo’s going to duel Hoary Boulder?” asked Thancred.</p><p>Her eyes opened round and her ears pricked up high. “No? Why?”</p><p>“For fun. Nothing like some good old-fashioned civilized violence, eh?” He snorted at his own description. “I would ask if you would like to watch, but I can see now that you’re busy. No matter.”</p><p>He was pretending not to care, she was sure, but she still took the bait. “Ah! I would like to watch! I can read later.” She found her bookmark and carefully marked her spot.</p><p>He must have recognized the book. “Promise you’ll protect me from Y’shtola’s wrath when she scolds me for corrupting you?”</p><p>She giggled. “Okay, I will. Where’s the duel?”</p><p>“Out on the east shore of the lake. Would you like to help Yda and me round up an audience?” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to go.</p><p>A chance to spend time with her dear friend and her idol? “I would love to!”</p><p>“Then come quickly! They’re not waiting for us!” Thancred was running to the door into the Seventh Heaven, where Yda was waving impatiently.</p><p>Rinala seized her fur-lined winter coat and mitts and the really cute hat that matched. She was already wearing the boots. “Do they even know we’re finding them an audience-?”</p><p>“Nope!” Yda giggled. “But who would miss this?”</p><p>“Someone with very poor judgement and taste,” Thancred said acerbically. “I imagine once we put the word out, the whole town will be there. Rinala, dear, that hat makes you look adorable.”</p><p>She inhaled a squeal that would have been entirely too enthusiastic and piercing and followed them out the door. She couldn’t help the curl in her tail, though.</p><p>By now it was well into the morning, and the town market was bustling with many kinds of people – adventurers, mostly, some of Rowena’s merchants, and the Doman refugees, all busy about many kinds of work. Buying, selling, building, mending, it was starting to get noisy. And Thancred and Yda plunged right into the largest crowd.</p><p>She hesitated, and in that hesitation lost them. Drat! She wouldn’t have thought it would be so easy for them to disappear! She dove between a lump of passersby, looking for Yda’s signature red clothes and Thancred’s white hair. If she couldn’t find them, she didn’t know what she would do, she didn’t know when or where the duel was going to be, specifically.</p><p>Someone tapped her on the shoulder, but when she turned, there was no one there whom she knew, no one looking at her… She turned the other way, confused, and caught a flash of quick motion. Thancred! He was pranking her! She kept turning, trying to get him in view, and he kept moving, trying to stay behind her. She was turning pink with laughter, she knew, but she couldn’t help it! What was he doing? “Thancred! …Baka!”</p><p>Yda was laughing at her. “Quick, spin the other way!”</p><p>Instead, Rinala came to a stop and pretended to pout, tail twitching. “It’s no use, he’s too quick for me! We’ll have to recruit without him.” She could hardly contain her breathless laughter, and certainly she wasn’t going to stop smiling for quite a while now.</p><p>Thancred folded his hands over the top of her head and rested his chin on them; he had to rise on his toes to do so, she wasn’t that much shorter than him, but he did it all the same. “I’m here, I’m here! Happy yet?”</p><p>Rinala peered up at him, and decided that seeing <em>him</em> so happy was worth a great many hardships the realm had to offer, and she wasn’t even experiencing hardship at the moment! “Yes.”</p><p>“I’m always happy!” Yda said. “Right, let’s begin. Hey, everyone!”</p><p>A few people turned to look at them, but even her strident yell did not rise far over the ambient bustle.</p><p>“Ah, you have to work it a little more,” Thancred said. “This is why you brought me along. Permit me to demonstrate.” He hopped up onto a large crate, wrapped one arm around the stall awning pole beside him, and cupped the other hand around his mouth. “<em>Hear ye, hear ye!</em>” He was half-singing, his resonant voice ringing through the square, and immediately the crowd quieted a little. “<em>I announce a duel! A friendly match of skilled swordplay between the esteemed Hoary Boulder of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and the heroic Lady of Light, Achiyo Kensaki!</em>”</p><p>He nodded to Yda, now that they had everyone’s attention, and Yda waved both arms as she cried loudly: “If you want to watch, they’ll be down at the east field shortly! All the Scions and the Warriors of Light will be there!” She presented Rinala to them with a pose.</p><p>How would she follow that? Could she make her voice so loud and strong and clear? “We’d be happy to see you there to support Hoary and Achiyo! Please come!”</p><p>“I’ll be there!” “Wait for me!” came shouts from all over, and Rinala wanted to hide behind Yda. But everyone seemed happy, and excited, and that was good, because she was happy and excited, and did she have to hide? “Will Miss Rinala be fighting too?” someone wanted to know.</p><p>“Ummm no!” she answered. “This is between Achiyo and Hoary. I don’t do swords.”</p><p>“What about R’nyath?” someone asked, and she saw R’nyath’s brother R’inwa standing there, carrying a large bundle of arrows and looking pert.</p><p>“I don’t know? I haven’t seen him yet today,” she said.</p><p>“What about Lady Vivienne?”</p><p>“Just come watch!” Yda called to that person with a touch of impatience.</p><p>“Time to lead the band,” Thancred said merrily. “With me, ladies!” Yda snorted at being called a lady and ran on ahead, but Rinala skipped beside him as he strode down towards the aetheryte plaza and the east gate.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they arrived at the field where Hoary Boulder awaited, Rinala was awed by the number of people who had dropped everything to come with them – and more people were showing up by the minute! Hoary and Coultenet looked surprised but only for a moment, and the children were nearly bursting with energy, welcoming all the newcomers, though they themselves were setting up a ribbon to mark the edge of the impromptu sparring ground so no bystander would get hurt.</p><p>And when Achiyo herself arrived, arrayed in her shining silver armour, Rinala could tell she had not expected this outcome and was going so far as to reconsider. But… if she were to retreat now…</p><p>Her friend did not retreat; she gave herself a little shake and marched out to meet Hoary Boulder. Rinala felt her heart begin to race with anxiety and anticipation, and she wasn’t even going to be fighting! Well, if anyone got hurt, she was well prepared.</p><p>“The twins will be sorry they missed this,” Tam murmured from behind her. “But they’ll have other opportunities, I’m sure…”</p><p>“Give ‘im hell, Princess!” Chuchupa hollered from the front row. Achiyo shook her head slightly.</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Tam said, almost sounding surprised. “Alphinaud’s here, at least.”</p><p>She didn’t want to say that she didn’t care about Alphinaud – but the duel was starting and whether a Leveilleur witnessed it or not was none of her concern!</p><p>The combatants saluted each other with their blunted training blades, and then instead of circling each other warily, Achiyo sprang forward. Hoary, taken by surprise, jumped away with a shout. Awe filled Rinala as she watched them; they were both very skilled, and while Hoary’s blade reached further than Achiyo’s, Achiyo was faster, more daring. His shield was like a wall compared to hers, a huge shifting barrier that stood ever in her way.</p><p>And yet… the more she watched, the more she realized that she could read the fight. Hoary was big, and strong, and swift, and Achiyo was only a little more nimble with her blade than he was, and yet… Rinala could tell where he was going to strike next, and she was only watching! She could tell Achiyo could read it too, and how much better she must be able to when she was up close and personal with her opponent?</p><p>“I think I could take him, actually,” she murmured to herself under the crowd.</p><p>Somehow, Thancred heard her, and bent down to hear more. “Truly? I would find him a tough proposition, myself. Though Achiyo, even more so.”</p><p>“I feel like I can see what’s going to happen next,” she said. “Achiyo can too.”</p><p>“It must be the Echo,” said Y’shtola from her other side. “You can read his aether, no doubt.”</p><p>“Well, let’s get you in there!” Thancred cried, pretending to push her forward, and she shrank back, flailing a little.</p><p>“No! I didn’t mean that! Kyaa!”</p><p>“I’m only teasing, my dear.” He mussed up her hair, laughing, and turned back to watching the fight. She muttered another ‘baka’ and turned back to attend to the fight.</p><p>Hoary was losing, buffeted in several places over his body, for Achiyo kept slipping past that giant shield, and Coultenet had stepped in. Now Achiyo’s skills were really beginning to shine, as she watched both men at once, darting from one side of the field to the other, rolling under fire spells and swordblows. Even when she had to block a sword strike, she seemed not to be troubled by Hoary’s strength or weight, melting with the force and returning with interest. She was chasing Coultenet now, forcing him to either cast and take a hit from her shield, or run and be unable to threaten her severely. Coultenet ducked behind Hoary for protection, casting ice spells now, forcing Achiyo to back off with her sword and shield crossed in front of her to brace against them. Hoary seemed to have caught a second wind, to be adjusting to Achiyo’s fighting, or else he was just being more cautious now.</p><p>Rinala didn’t usually get the chance to just watch, well, anyone fight. Normally she was panicking with a fluffed tail, healing everything that moved until she was drained of mana, but this was really interesting. She still worried for them a little, out of professional habit, but she was mostly able to just enjoy how good they both were. She could tell, watching their faces, they were having fun through their intent concentration. The silver swords and shields flashed in the sunlight, glittering, twirling…</p><p>Achiyo overstepped half a moment too long, and Hoary’s sword finally connected with her breastplate, sending her tumbling backwards to the ground. The crowd groaned in worry, and it took her a couple moments to begin scrambling back up to her feet. Even Hoary and Coultenet looked worried… but Achiyo was up again, even if she looked a little dazed. She gave her head a little shake, then charged forward on the attack again. Hoary braced himself, but within seconds of intricate swordplay, was disarmed, his shield wide open, and Achiyo slammed bodily into him with her own shield. Hoary stumbled backwards, tripped over Coultenet, and both fell to the ground.</p><p>Coultenet cried out in pain and alarm as the crowd groaned anxiously again, and Achiyo immediately drew back, looking uncertain. Hoary rolled over and clambered heavily to his feet, then extended a hand to help Coultenet up. “What a bout! Never have I faced such strength!”</p><p>“I think we must admit defeat,” Coultenet said, holding his side. “Never fear, ’tis but a bruise. ‘Twas an honour and a privilege to face you!”</p><p>They bowed to Achiyo, who bowed back, and the crowd erupted in cheers. Rinala hurried out to make sure that everyone was all right, and cast Cure on Coultenet – and Cure 2 on Hoary. “That was amazing!”</p><p>“I thank the gods it was not a duel to the death,” Hoary said, smiling. “The amazement was all of her, I’m sure.”</p><p>Rinala shook her head. “Not at all! I’m glad you’re in the Scions, both of you!” Then the Doman children rushed to their teacher, and she got out of the way quietly.</p><p>Chuchupa was making jabbing, boxing motions at Vivienne, who was staring down at her dourly; clearly she was uninterested in duelling for no purpose. Tam was off with Alphinaud, who was holding forth on something he clearly found important, intently and at length, which might not have anything to even do with the duel at all. Tam had the faintest smirk on his face, something skeptical, but he wasn’t going to stop Alphinaud any time soon, that much was clear. Rinala caught a bit of Alphinaud’s monologue; something about his grandfather and the Garleans and his personal opinion that Eorzeans were foolish. Offended, she turned away. Yda and Papalymo were arguing over something again.</p><p>“It’s clear, melee is superior to magic!” Yda said. “Even if you’re the most powerful mage, if your target dodges, it doesn’t do you any good!”</p><p>“Conditions were not favourable for a thaumaturge,” Papalymo sniffed. “Besides, Achiyo is exceptional. I <em>nearly always</em> hit my targets.”</p><p>“We should duel! I bet I win.”</p><p>Papalymo rolled his eyes. “If <em>you</em> can hit <em>me</em>, that is! I would have an advantage from being a Lalafell.”</p><p>Tam strolled over. “She can kick you, you know. You’re not too short for that.”</p><p>“I’d like to see her try.”</p><p>At that moment, a chocobo raced into their midst, ridden by an urgent rider; it skidded to a halt in a cloud of dust. “Sons of St. Coinach – they need assistance!”</p><p>“The archaeological dig?” Tam asked, frowning. “What’d they unearth now?”</p><p>“I am not at liberty to say publicly, only that they require the assistance of adventurers, a couple dozen, to be safe – and the Warriors of Light would go far to easing their burden, if they’re present.”</p><p>Achiyo looked around at her comrades. Rinala nodded reassuringly to her. She was ready to go help! She caught nods from R’nyath and Chuchupa as well.</p><p>“I suppose I’d be interested,” Tam drawled.</p><p>“What about Alphinaud’s idea?” Aentfryn asked. “Will you not be aiding him with that?”</p><p>Tam smirked a little less subtly. “Time will tell if it’s a really brilliant idea or a really terrible idea. Another few days to stew on it won’t break the realm.”</p><p>Thancred turned to Tam. “You know Alphinaud hates to be kept waiting, don’t you? …Of course you do. Carry on!”</p><p>“It is decided, then?” Achiyo turned to Y’shtola. “Pray inform Minfilia that we will be going to help. I hope our temporary absence will not disrupt Scion operations.”</p><p>“I will take care of it,” Y’shtola said. “Papalymo! Thancred! Yda!”</p><p>“We’re not going too?” Yda said, disappointed.</p><p>“We have other work to do,” Papalymo said. “Come, let us leave them to theirs.”</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, exactly two dozen adventurers from Revenant’s Toll arrived at the Sons of St. Coinach about an hour later. The Warriors of Light were eight of that number, of course, but as R’nyath looked around, he was surprised by a few things. Firstly, there were at least four other Au Ra in Eorzea besides Achiyo now, two women and two men. Secondly, there were a lot of handsome young adventurers of both genders in Mor Dhona at present. How much had their story inspired others in recent months? The regular adventurers seemed shy to talk with them, however. He’d have to take some initiative, there were a few he’d love to approach.</p><p>At St. Coinach’s, they were met by a bespectacled Roegadyn named Rammbroes, and Cid Garlond. Not to mention a really sexy red-headed Miqo’te archer and a pair of unusual-looking Hyur in unusual-looking gear. “Glad to have you aboard, everyone! So good of you all to turn up at short notice. I will admit we’ve a situation, so if you don’t mind, I’ll cut to the chase…”</p><p>“What’s <em>he</em> doing here!?” R’nyath blurted out, pointing at the bored-looking blond man in the raggedy jacket leaning against some ancient pillar in the background.</p><p>Nero tol Scaeva turned and made a supremely sardonic bow to them, straightening with a toothy smile. “Come now, my dear Warrior of Light. The past is in the past, and yesterday’s enemies can yet be today’s friends. I am but a regular itinerant of Eorzea now, and but a simple helper on this mission – the details of which, unless I’m mistaken, you remain entirely ignorant of?”</p><p>R’nyath made a horrible face at the Garlean, but Cid interrupted him. “I’m afraid it’s so… for now. Don’t worry, I have no intention of trusting him. And he <em>might</em> prove slightly useful… Now, as I was saying…”</p><p>Cid explained everything, which took some time. R’nyath still didn’t really understand some bits, but the red-headed Miqo’te was introduced as G’raha Tia, a Student of Baldesion, so he figured he’d be able to ask for particulars quite easily. More shockingly, the Hyuran man and woman were introduced as clones of Allagan royalty? Hard to believe, but if Cid said so, it must be so. Anyway, the gist of it was that they’d managed to unlock the facility in front of the tower, which had released Unei and Doga, the clones, but had also potentially allowed for the escape of the horrible booby traps and chimerically-designed monsters within, not to mention the reborn Emperor Xande, who wanted to conquer the world. Again.</p><p>He thought he understood the <em>what</em>, even if the <em>how</em> escaped him at present, it was just… so incredibly outlandish. Perhaps he’d feel it more when he was in the thick of battle against these creatures.</p><p>In the meantime, the adventurers were getting organised. “How do we organize this crew?” Chuchupa asked. “All as a mob, or broken up?”</p><p>“I think it would be more manageable if we were to split into three teams of eight,” Kekeniro said. His lady, Lylydi, was in the group, and had taken a protective spot by his side. She looked bright and ready for action. “Achiyo will lead the first group, of course, but Chuchupa and Vivienne I would suggest lead the other two, and then we will be able to communicate well while we’re inside.”</p><p>Chuchupa grinned. “Got it! Who’re my healers?”</p><p>“I’m going with Achiyo,” Rinala said.</p><p>“And I’m going with Vivienne,” Aentfryn said.</p><p>“I’m a doctor, I guess,” said one of the Au Ra that R’nyath had spotted earlier. Like Achiyo, she had white horns and tail, but she had light blonde hair framing her cute face. She had an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Sassy! “Naomi Ida.”</p><p>“Ye dress and talk like ye’re from Limsa, but I never saw ye before,” Chuchupa said suspiciously.</p><p>Naomi snorted. “I don’t know what to tell you, I’ve lived there my whole life. I don’t care if you believe me or not.”</p><p>“You should get together with Achiyo!” said a rather petite, brown-haired Elezen woman, beaming at Naomi. She was still taller than R’nyath, just… less taller. “You’re both Au Ra, right?”</p><p>Naomi and Achiyo looked at each other; Achiyo’s face was uncertain, and Naomi’s was disdainful. “I really doubt we have much in common, Yllamse,” Naomi said.</p><p>“Since when did that stop anyone from making friends?” asked one of the other Au Ra, a man also with white horns and tail and a stylish black coat. “I’m Garth, in case anyone’s wondering.”</p><p>“Nice to meet ya!” Yllamse said, beaming equally broadly at him.</p><p>While they were sorting out another round of healers, R’nyath had caught sight of something red-headed half-hiding behind Aentfryn – and it wasn’t that sexy scholar. He pounced. “What the hells are you doing here, brother!?”</p><p>“Augh! Gerroff! I’m here to help!” R’inwa wailed.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be back with the Scions!”</p><p>“But-! I asked! Minfilia said it was okay!”</p><p>R’nyath opened his mouth to protest more, then stopped. Dammit, the boy was getting good at forestalling his objections. “Did she?” R’inwa nodded. “I won’t get back and find you’re fired for shirking your duties?” R’inwa shook his head.</p><p>“Problem?” Kekeniro asked mildly.</p><p>R’nyath shook his own head. “Nah, but whatever party you put me in, my brother’s going with me.”</p><p>“That’s… fair,” R’inwa said.</p><p>He cast a sideways glance at his little brother anyway. He hadn’t wanted to babysit while he was also simultaneously working <em>and</em> trying to get further acquainted with… everyone, actually, but particularly Naomi, and G’raha, and the other lovely Raen girl who hadn’t spoken yet. He trusted R’inwa’s skill at archery, but was he ready for this sort of pressure?</p><p>Actually, were any of them?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to see you again,” Lylydi said to Kekeniro, hugging his arm and leaning her pretty, green-haired head on his shoulder. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in action again!”</p><p>Kekeniro laughed self-consciously. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in action, too. But I’m just glad you’re here. How did you find out? I know I’ve been terrible about sending letters.”</p><p>“It’s not like the post is terribly regular out to Forgotten Springs, so I forgive you. <em>This</em> time. But I heard from Kane that the Scions had moved to Mor Dhona, and after discouraging more of my uncle’s henchmen from trying to take my estate, I came to see what it was like…”</p><p>“You were attacked again!?” Kekeniro jumped and turned to look at her anxiously.</p><p>She squeezed his arm. “Re-<em>lax</em>, it’s nothing we couldn’t handle, Kane and Cent nearly had them packing before I even intervened. We don’t need your tactical genius to defend my own home. Speaking of which, this is the largest group you’ll have ever worked with, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m a little nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t be! You’ll be brilliant, as usual.” She grinned, blue eyes sparkling. “I can’t wait! No matter how deadly these ancient traps, you’ll figure them out and bring them down with your usual artistic flair.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far… And I don’t even know half the people that I’m going to be working with.”</p><p>“Have you tried asking Tam?”</p><p>“Tam? Why?”</p><p>“He seems to know a lot of them. Didn’t you notice?”</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>Suddenly her arms were empty as her boyfriend scooted off in the direction of a tall purple Elezen. She watched him go, following at a casual pace, grinning to herself. He was <em>so</em> adorable when he was focused. Or confused. Or embarrassed.</p><p>She caught snatches of their conversation. “Whatever you do, don’t put Yllamse in charge of <em>anything</em>,” Tam was saying. “Girl’s more out of it than a fish up a tree. Just tell her what you need punched, and do it quickly, or else she’ll punch anything. Probably me.”</p><p>“Mmhmm, mmhmm.”</p><p>“Khem, that dark-spiky-haired Duskwight over there, you can trust to do just about anything. Fellow’s obliging, easy-going, and competent. Garth is also obliging and competent, but we’re in a bit of a competition to see who’s stronger.”</p><p>“So I should put you near each other to maximize your effectiveness?”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it…”</p><p>Lylydi trotted up to them and kissed Kekeniro on the cheek and watched him turn bright red. “See? Tam knows everyone!”</p><p>“How <em>do</em> you know everyone?” Kekeniro asked curiously, looking up from the notes he’d scribbled in the back of his grimoire, blush still suffusing his face.</p><p>Tam grinned. “Oh, you know. Wandering around, bumping into people. Like your lady there. Is that all you need?”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” Kekeniro said sincerely, but from how he’d complained about Tam before, Lylydi got the sense that he was still thinking ‘instead of being conveniently mysterious as always’.</p><p>Tam bowed. “I know how you work.”</p><p>When the Elezen had turned away, Kekeniro gave Lylydi a quick peck back. “Thanks for the suggestion. What would I do without you?”</p><p>“Without me, we’d both be lonely,” she told him.</p><p>“But you have your retainers-”</p><p>“And they’re lovely folk, but they aren’t you, my darling. Now let’s go kill some monsters!”</p><p>“Ah! Wait! We’re not ready to go yet!”</p><p> </p><p>R’nyath was finding it more difficult to catch up to G’raha than he’d expected. Naomi had sent him packing swiftly, and Meanna, the other Raen girl, had stared at him somewhat blankly before her Miqo’te companion had told him to get lost, with a “don’t bother my sister, ser!” Which had piqued his interest, of course, it wasn’t every day you saw an Au Ra and a Miqo’te in one family, and he wondered which one was adopted, if not both, or maybe they were step-siblings, but something told him it wasn’t time to ask questions yet. Also, it was a little discouraging. He hadn’t even led with the cheesy pick-up lines, just tried to introduce himself. After all, if they weren’t interested in potential romance, they might be interested in just being friends! But apparently they were wary of both outcomes. Oh well. He’d try again in a day or two.</p><p>Which left G’raha, who was proving oddly elusive. R’nyath was <em>certain</em> he was around, but he just couldn’t find him. And time was running out before they would set off into the Crystal Tower, without the researchers, which included G’raha. Come on, how hard was it to introduce one’s self to a guy before going off to cheat certain death again?</p><p>Eventually he asked, and Doga pointed vaguely in the direction of the tower. R’nyath thanked him and walked into the crystalline wilderness, moving cautiously past the gigas giants in the area. They were keeping to themselves today, aware that there were more adventurers around than normal, but they were watching and he didn’t want to make himself a target.</p><p>The front gate of the tower was grey, bare stone, hewn in massive blocks that had become weathered around the edges. After five thousand years, it was understandable, but he wondered why the tower was of crystal and gold and its entranceway was not. Some statues lay crumbled on the ground, and their destruction looked recent, with sharp edges jutting out and dust that hadn’t yet blown away. Up ahead, there were stairs up to some kind of teleporting-looking thing, and a platform jutting out over a deep wide chasm between them and the tower. There was still no sign of G’raha.</p><p>R’nyath sighed dejectedly after surveying the pretty tower for a moment and was going to turn back when someone spoke. “You’re out here all alone, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like I’m alone, if you’re here,” R’nyath retorted, tail stiff and low. “What do you want?”</p><p>There was a pause. “Nothing you’re not interested in giving me.”</p><p>He really couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. It must have been bouncing off the stones – acoustics was one of his interests – and completely masking the speaker’s location. He frowned to himself. “Do you actually want anything, or are you just stringing me along?”</p><p>“I actually wanted some time to think, but since you’re here, you may as well help me fight the monster you brought along.”</p><p>R’nyath spun, grabbing for his bow, and found a gigas had followed him surprisingly quietly. As he made eye contact, it bellowed and charged. He gave a short laugh and whirled around the teleporter out of range of the tree-trunk club, then popped off a couple arrows in return. They struck the gigas in the arm, and it roared again, realigning itself for another attack. He jumped down the stairs to where the dance floor was a bit more spacious, vaulting one-handed over a piece of statue as the gigas whistled by him. More arrows were zinging out at it from higher up, and he glanced up momentarily to see red hair and a fierce grin.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here,” R’nyath teased as G’raha jumped down to his level. Interesting; he was a leftie with his bow. G’raha smirked back, and then they had to run in opposite directions as the gigas swung vertically to smash them.</p><p>He fired again from a relatively safe position, but the creature wasn’t badly hurt by his arrows. “You won’t kill it like that!” G’raha told him.</p><p>“I’m aware,” R’nyath called back, shaking the hair out of his eyes and firing again. “But I’m so sad I don’t have its attention. I want its love! Particularly that stunning gaze! Be a dear and help me out, would you?”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” G’raha answered, not sounding particularly out of breath at all. “Heading your way!”</p><p>That Miqo’te could run, and looked damn fine while doing so, but R’nyath could only spare him a tiny amount of his attention; he was tracking the beast’s eyes. Just a bit more… a bit more… okay that was too close… He unleashed anyway, recklessly, and his arrows pierced both eyes simultaneously. It grunted, swayed, and collapsed before them. He jumped away before it landed on him, colliding with something both soft and sturdy, something that caught him and held him steady.</p><p>He glanced up at his rescuer saucily, his tail only slightly fluffed after all that. “We make a good team.”</p><p>“Perhaps we do,” G’raha said, returning the look and setting him on his feet. <em>Rowr</em>. “I don’t think I could have made such a shot. Is that why they call you a Warrior of Light, R’nyath Tia?”</p><p>R’nyath shrugged and rolled his shoulders. “I’m just lucky, I guess.”</p><p>They both paused, awkwardly, then G’raha tilted his head inquisitively. “Were you stalking me?”</p><p>R’nyath’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t know, were you stalking me?”</p><p>G’raha’s cheeks turned a little bit pink. “At first I came out here to think, like I said. But then I saw you and… maybe I did, a little. Is that a problem?”</p><p>The smile he gave him was far too involuntary. <em>Play it cooler</em>. “I like it. But if you’d like some peace, I can leave you be. Or perhaps I can listen, if you care to think out loud-”</p><p>He was interrupted by the approach of the adventurers’ band. “So this is where ye were,” Chuchupa said loudly, hefting her axe on her shoulder. “Should’ve known.”</p><p>R’nyath bowed. “My apologies for any inconvenience I’ve caused you. Are we going in?”</p><p>“Aye. G’raha, Cid wants to see you.”</p><p>G’raha sighed. “Of course he does. I would that I could go with you, but Master Garlond said no and he has good reason… I suppose… But when you are reasonably certain the maze is secure, contact me via linkshell and we shall join you posthaste – no matter what Master Garlond says!”</p><p>“You got it,” R’nyath said, tapping his linkpearl ear.</p><p>G’raha smiled. “Well then, R’nyath, I’ll see you afterwards.”</p><p>“This evening, then!”</p><p>He hated to see him leave, but he loved to watch him go, to use an old cliché. Vivienne swatted him in the back of the head well before G’raha was out of sight around the corner of the trail. “Pay attention, love-struck fool. We’re going in now.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon, but you’re not my team leader,” R’nyath sassed back. “If you’re in such a hurry to go in, by all means, I’ll be behind you, somewhere.”</p><p>She grunted at him and stomped towards the teleporter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh this chapter went long. At first I had my hands full with this catboy trying to turn everything into The R’nyath Show but since this is basically his chapter to protagonize eventually I let him have his way. Lots of cameos of my game friends, and a few retainers/OCs to make up the balance! I hope it’s not too overwhelming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12: The Sleeping Emperor</p><p> </p><p>The lead-up to the tower was a massive, mysterious facility that they had been briefed as being titled the Labyrinth of the Ancients. The ceiling seemed malms away, the walkways leaping over what looked like lava, but R’nyath really didn’t have time to look about. The resident monsters came at them in waves, and he had his hands full watching out for R’inwa and taking in Kekeniro’s orders. Kekeniro had set up a linkshell to relay his directions to the entire group, though he mostly referred to the team leaders when calling out. “I’m seeing several succubi and a Valefor up ahead. Achiyo’s team will take the Valefor, and Chuchupa and Vivienne’s teams will deal with the succubi. Try to draw them away from the Valefor so we don’t get interference.” Kekeniro had pretty good eyesight for a bookworm, R’nyath considered.<span></span></p><p>“What do I do?” Yllamse asked nearly every time.</p><p>“Wait for Chuchupa to get a succubus’ attention, then punch it in the kidneys,” Kekeniro said.</p><p>By the second day, that command had simplified down to “Punch it!” and was amplified by half of the collective team, R’nyath and R’inwa included.</p><p>Chaos still reigned; half the adventurers were not used to working with others, and definitely not in a mob this large. There was far too much shouting, and screaming, and near misses from friendly fire, and order was only partly maintained by the Roegadyn scholar Nynke Blanskribawyn, who complained she couldn’t hear Kekeniro. And it seemed Kekeniro was a bit overwhelmed himself, and not yet willing enough to roar over everyone, his natural diffidence hindering him.</p><p>But gradually, things sorted out; communication improved, teamwork and coordination improved, and they got better at killing the monsters prowling about. R’nyath was grateful; he had the unsettling feeling that there was much tougher waiting ahead, and the sooner they got their act together, the less screaming there would be later. Hopefully there would be no grieving. They were all too young and hopeful for that to be acceptable. He still hadn’t forgotten the looks on everyone’s faces after Rinala and Aentfryn had Raised him in the middle of the Twintania fight.</p><p>“So, what are you doing with Master G’raha?” R’inwa demanded when they began to return to camp on the first day. R’nyath glared at him, and R’inwa lowered his voice, though the others weren’t really paying attention to them. “I thought you liked Rinala.”</p><p>R’nyath rolled his eyes. “I do. I’m easily distracted.”</p><p>“You’re terrible.”</p><p>“He seems interested. Who am I to turn him down?”</p><p>“You might not have to if you weren’t making bedroom eyes at him. And what happens when he finds out how fickle you are?”</p><p>“Hey! Just because I have poor self-control doesn’t mean I’m fickle.”</p><p>“You don’t even know him.”</p><p>“I know enough. Look, she likes that other fellow anyway, this just makes things better for everyone!”</p><p>R’inwa settled back, looking unconvinced. “I think you’re just making excuses.”</p><p>“In the end, it’s none of your business,” R’nyath said, which tended to shut R’inwa up.</p><p> </p><p>It took them a couple days to make it just to the foot of the tower, as they were being as thorough as they could. Not one monster would escape their purge to threaten the archaeologists. Kekeniro did say he was worried the monsters might simply regenerate, but they’d seen no clear facilities or devices for such purpose, and Unei and Doga assured them that they would not receive reinforcements from the tower.</p><p>Yllamse in particular was hilarious, usually unintentionally, through an eccentric naivety. She spoke loudly, rapidly, cheerfully – and constantly – so R’nyath couldn’t help but be privy to most of it, even though she was off in Chuchupa’s group with Tam, whom she seemed to know quite well. “…And then I came home and found this fellow in my bed <em>again</em>, like the third time that month-”</p><p>Heads turned. “Ye were sleeping in her <em>bed</em>?” Chuchupa cried. “Didn’t think ye had it in ye, ye giant virgin.”</p><p>Tam rolled his eyes. “I was sleeping in her <em>bed</em>, not <em>with </em>her. Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“Why?” Garth asked bluntly, grinning and ready to tease for all he was worth. “Why would you sleep in the bed of this poor innocent maiden? Do you <em>want </em>to get slapped?”</p><p>“One bed’s as good as another, and she wasn’t using it.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I bought another bed,” Yllamse informed them. “I bought a bunk-bed! It’s perfect!”</p><p>“I feel you’re missing the point,” Naomi said, adding under her breath, “both of you.”</p><p>Yllamse blinked at her. “What point?”</p><p>Naomi sighed. “I’ll explain when you’re older.”</p><p>“Do you actually live with her now, or just inconvenience her by stealing her bed?” Garth asked.</p><p>“The latter,” Tam responded. “I have no need for a permanent address.”</p><p>“Yet you visit her so frequently,” Vivienne pointed out. “More often than your knightly friend in Coerthas, if I’m not mistaken.”</p><p>“It’s because I redecorate so often,” Yllamse said. “Almost every day I have to move <em>something</em> in the house, or I get restless.”</p><p>“It’s an addiction,” said Naomi, sighing. “We need a leash for her.”</p><p>“I’m not into BDSM,” Yllamse said without any trace of appearing to know what BDSM was. Several people spluttered, turned red, or laughed.</p><p>“Please, help us,” said a white-haired Miqo’te, Eir’wo, not reacting to her comment. “She’s started coming to our dwellings and rearranging them too.”</p><p>A summoner in the same group as them stared at them in horror. “Normally I go all in for anarchy, but stay away from me, woman. …Not that I have a house.”</p><p>“Tharash, you have a pile of books, for you it’s basically the same thing,” Khem said with his charming North Shroud accent, laughing.</p><p>“You have a pile of books too,” Tharash said, a little sulkily.</p><p>“<em>Nein</em>, my pile of books is neatly organized by alphabetical order of author, and exists next to my alchemy lab. If you’re ever in the town of Mist and require an alchemist, please don’t hesitate to call on me,” Khem said, turning to the group at large.</p><p>“I could do that,” said a towering monk from Vivienne’s group, a dark-skinned Roegadyn introduced as Odd Sparrow. R’nyath had thought of her as rather grim and forbidding from her demeanour, and the sound of her voice did little to dispel that. “I tend to need potions more often than I care to admit.”</p><p>Khem beamed at her, not at all intimidated by her serious mien or chiselled form. Lucky. “I’m at your service, my lady.”</p><p>Kekeniro clapped his hands for their attention. “Now that we’ve had a little break, we need to get moving again. I’d like to clear this wing by the end of today at least.”</p><p>“C-Team, form up on me!” Chuchupa called, twirling her axe. “We’ll give ’em what for!”</p><p> </p><p>It was still intense, despite the inter-combat banter, and R’nyath was glad when each day was done. It was… unsettling, being in the Allagan facility. He didn’t like it, big and grandiose and so far removed from what he considered normal. And Kekeniro was saying it was only going to get worse the further they went up the actual tower. Joy!</p><p>But they were all actually joyful when they reached the true foot of the tower. A massive blue double door barred their way, and it seemed completely sealed. Unei and Doga had said to bring them on the next day, for they were the only ones who could open it. All of the researchers would begin to move into the Labyrinth, which Kekeniro was still dubious about, worrying that fighting might spill out of the Tower if things went badly, but Cid said that it was a risk they were willing to take. “You’ll warn us, right? Of course you will.”</p><p>Returning to the camp that evening, R’nyath paused a moment to sniff himself. He was particularly disgusting today, having been showered by dragon guts thanks to the three lancers among the company. Yes, he could have been further away from the dragon, but he hadn’t been.</p><p>The weather and the lake were freezing, though snow didn’t seem to want to stick to the crystals around here. But he didn’t have much of a choice, did he? He wasn’t going to make the ride all the way back to Revenant’s Toll just for a bath. Many Eorzeans only washed once or twice a year, but many Eorzeans weren’t Miqo’te; his people tended to be slightly more fastidious. And besides… he’d caught a glimpse of red hair, coming eagerly to receive their report.</p><p>R’nyath casually made his way down to the lakeside in full view of where Cid, G’raha, and Rammbroes were talking with Achiyo, Kekeniro, Vivienne, and Aentfryn. Casually laid his gear aside and stripped off his tunic, rinsing it off in the frigid water. Casually splashing water up his chest and shoulders to get rid of that grimy feeling he couldn’t stand, careful not to get his tail wet. As he straightened and wiped his hair away from his forehead, rivulets shimmering down his body in the light of the setting sun, he knew that despite being freezing cold, he was smoking hot.</p><p>And it had had the effect he’d hoped for. G’raha had split off from the debriefing and was watching him from not far away. R’nyath grinned, his tail swaying with anticipation, and beckoned him over.</p><p>“You are excessively, <em>shamelessly</em> distracting and I know you know it,” G’raha told him severely. And pulled off his own tunic to join him.</p><p>R’nyath’s grin was threatening to split his face in two. “And I know you like it.”</p><p>“Obviously, or I would not be here, ignoring critical information,” G’raha grumbled. “You missed a spot.” Gods, the water was cold. And it was so worth it. He glanced at the background of the camp to see if anyone else was looking and saw Rinala, red as a beet and apparently unable to look away. Encouraging, except he only dated one person at a time while he was a Tia, and he wasn’t going to bother trying for Nunh any time soon – if ever. His other companions cast glances towards them, amused or disapproving, or in Yllamse’s case, confused, but no one else was compelled, or had the courage, to stare.</p><p>But hey, he knew Rinala liked half-naked men now. Maybe he’d try to contrive for Thancred to lose his tunic one of these days.</p><p>“As sensuous as this is,” G’raha said, and his mismatched ruby and emerald eyes sent a jolt through R’nyath, “we should get warm and dry before we catch cold. My tent?”</p><p>“I’d be delighted,” R’nyath said, and together they splashed out of the water, grabbed their tunics and bows and quivers and made a dash for the camp, shivering and laughing.</p><p>A few minutes later they were in said tent, swathed in heavy wool blankets with only their heads poking out. Under it his tail was wrapped around his knees with his hands between them to warm them. His wet tunic had been hung over a fire outside to dry; R’inwa had said he’d watch it.</p><p>“You know, that was incredibly foolish,” G’raha scolded him in his delightful educated voice, doing something with a device stamped with the Ironworks logo. The tent was remarkably full of books and boxes of scrolls and even a few tomestones carefully placed so they wouldn’t get dirty. “You did not need to risk pneumonia to get my attention. Let us see if this device of Wedge’s actually works…”</p><p>R’nyath knew his own eyes were dilated with fascination, ears pricked forwards. “I usually leave most of the thinking up to Kekeniro. Showboating aside, I did need to wash. Have you ever gotten dragon guts in your clothes?”</p><p>G’raha gave him a Look. “You could have requested less-freezing water be prepared for you. You are a Warrior of Light and had a reasonable reason. And I still believe you’re exceptionally foolish. ‘Tis good for you that you’re handsome.”</p><p>R’nyath laughed, blushing a little. “<em>You’re</em> handsome.”</p><p>G’raha paused and stared at him, the Look becoming less Lookish. “Am I?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” R’nyath said emphatically. “Gorgeous. Brilliant. Fierce. Also impatient, stubborn, cocky, and peculiar. What’s the device supposed to do?”</p><p>“Hot water for tea, without a fire. I have only used it once before, and that with supervision. I am not actually supposed to have this right now.”</p><p>“Oh, I like you,” R’nyath said, grinning.</p><p>“I suppose that says more about you than me,” G’raha said with a sigh, and then the electric kettle began to sing.</p><p>Tea brought life back into him, and relaxation, and before long they were chatting comfortably about the day’s expedition. “I wish I could go with you,” G’raha said, eyes soft with admiration. “It sounds so exciting. The mess you left behind looks like it was exciting.”</p><p>R’nyath grinned. “It’s total chaos. It’s amazing no one’s died yet. But that’s my buddy Kekeniro. Keeping his people alive is his top priority. Anyway, after that bout with the gigas, I’d be delighted to fight beside you again.”</p><p>“Alas, Cid has decreed my brain is too valuable to assist you with my brawn. Perhaps in the future, when this crisis has passed, although I think I will be researching this site for a long time, perhaps the rest of my life. Though of course I could take vacations when you visit.”</p><p>“The rest of your life?” R’nyath exclaimed. “Won’t that get boring? I’d get bored.”</p><p>G’raha shook his head with a funny little smile. “That’s why you’re an adventurer. This is my focus, my passion. Not to brag, but I am <em>the</em> expert on the Crystal Tower, even among the Students of Baldesion. The more I learn about it, the more fascinated I become. And there is a… personal element as well.”</p><p>“Wow. And what would that be?”</p><p>“My eye,” G’raha said, gesturing to the scarlet one. “It’s a long story, but you look like you’re dying to hear it.”</p><p>R’nyath propped his chin on his hands, and stared adoringly at him. “Pray go on.”</p><p>G’raha did not need any more persuading, briefly explaining the mystery behind his ‘royal’ eye and what little he’d newly learned about it from Unei and Doga before diving into rather exhaustive detail on the Crystal Tower and Allagan history in the area. R’nyath might have zoned out a bit during the last part, but it was pretty impressive that G’raha could lecture as he did without referring to a single one of the books stacked about his tent.</p><p>He did refer to the tower once as the Syrcus Tower, and R’nyath’s wit could not let it slide. “Do they have acrobats and oliphants in there?”</p><p>“Ha, ha,” said G’raha, who had definitely heard it before, and swatted at him. R’nyath swatted back, and their catty little slap fight turned into R’nyath pouncing on G’raha to hold him down, tail lashing with glee. His prey raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. “What was the purpose of that?”</p><p>But R’nyath could see the blush spreading over his cheeks, and couldn’t help a huge grin. “Oh, nuthin’.”</p><p>“Nothing my arse. Nothing but trouble, more like.”</p><p>“You’re so smart. And gorgeous.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot. Kiss me if you’re not going to let me up.”</p><p>R’nyath did as he was told, butterflies happily wreaking havoc inside him, and from the way G’raha’s lips trembled, perhaps it was the same with him. His strong bow-calloused hands slid up R’nyath’s bare back, pulling him closer.</p><p>He seemed embarrassed afterwards, speaking faster than normal. “Anyway, to answer your facetious question, no. ‘Tis possible they may have brought oliphants from Gyr Abania to aid in construction but not terribly likely due to climate, diet, efficiency, and so on.”</p><p>“That’s no fun,” R’nyath said, and kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>The Crystal Tower itself was incredibly beautiful inside; as in, R’nyath could not credit his eyes with seeing truly. He would have said ‘indescribable’, but he could describe it, all right – the lower floors were of blue marble, ornately carved, with gigantic glowing blue crystals on golden pedestals and massive chattering fountains flowing beside the walkway. And it only got more beautiful as they went higher, until <em>all</em> the stone was blue crystal, and polished gold detailing bound everything together. The crystal was polished smooth as silk, and the gold shone as if it had been installed yesterday and polished fresh in the morning. And higher still, red velvet carpet was laid over the floor, giving his steps more spring. If this were what it was like to live in the Allagan Empire, bring it on! If it could be brought on without all the slavery and exploitation.</p><p>The main feature of the tower was, as might be expected, a set of circular staircases as wide as the Emerald Avenue in Ul’dah and hundreds if not thousands of steps long. He wasn’t counting. He had strong legs as most Miqo’te did, but he was getting pretty sick of stairs after only the second floor.</p><p>Getting up to the floors with the red carpet was no mean feat; the tower was basically a city unto itself, and every floor had to be thoroughly cleared before they could move up to the next one. What was worse, was Kekeniro had declared they needed to kill everything in the tower as quickly as possible, to prevent a properly organized resistance or counterattack from setting up during the night. Though he did allow that they might set up camp within the tower at night, run a watch, and pray that there were no automated internal defenses.</p><p>The enemies were much more difficult; chimerical monstrosities, mechanical automatons, and one fifteen or sixteen-fulm tall flamboyantly theatrical fellow with an amazing feathered hat and a quilt for a cape. R’nyath wanted that hat, but he knew it would sit on his shoulders if he put on that particular version of it. If he wanted a floofy feathered hat, he’d have to commission one from Sunsilk Tapestries. But even though death came close to them in that tower, they were coming together as a team, becoming ready to respond to Kekeniro’s commands and each other’s movements, to press forward or fall back as required.</p><p>They still took hard knocks, particularly Odd Sparrow, the dreadlocked Roegadyn monk, who threw herself into every fight as if it was going to be her last. R’nyath had to respect that all-out, no-holds-barred drive, but watching her get hit in the face repeatedly by a piece of magitek was still painful. Himalrael, the other healer working with Rinala, turned to her after that bout. “I think I am beginnin’ to understand why ye go through potions so quickly.”</p><p>“And what of it?” demanded Odd Sparrow, wiping blood off her just-healed face. “’Tis none of your business.”</p><p>“I’d ask if ye wished to become travelin’ companions,” Himalrael said bluntly. “I have been searchin’ for someone. I’m offerin’ my abilities as a healer. Seems like ye could use one, save ye some money.”</p><p>“I work alone,” Odd Sparrow said. “Normally. But… I’ll think on it.”</p><p>“You should be more like the Xaela fellow over there,” Lylydi said, pointing at the black-horned dragoon in Vivienne’s group. “What was your name? He hasn’t gotten hit once. From what I’ve heard of dragoons, that’s unusual.”</p><p>“Aghai Kha,” said the Xaela, his stern face not changing expression an iota. “Life on the Steppe is unforgiving; strong warriors have died from the smallest of injuries.”</p><p>“I suppose <em>ye’re</em> not interested in havin’ a healer companion, then,” Himalrael said, sighing.</p><p>“It is well you have survived,” Achiyo said to Aghai. “Thank you for fighting with us. We appreciate your strength and skill.”</p><p>Aghai blinked at her, and it was a moment before he spoke again. “It is my honour.”</p><p>It was hard to tell with the man’s rather dark skin, but was he <em>blushing</em>? R’nyath wished him luck if it was from attraction, and not just from being spoken to by Achiyo Kensaki of the Warriors of Light; perhaps someone of her own species would catch Achiyo’s attention, but she’d shown very little interest in anyone as far as he’d known her.</p><p>At long last, after a bit of a rest and a snack, they reached the top of the tower, emerging into a golden late-afternoon twilight, the sun shining brightly off the smooth aqua crystal and copious gilding. They were above some low-lying clouds, and R’nyath wondered how many fulms it was exactly to the bottom. He was tempted to run to the side and peer over, see if he could see Revenant’s Toll, but there would be time for that later. The pointed irregular tip of the tower still rose maybe two hundred fulms more above them, and the wind whistled about it.</p><p>Ahead, on a magnificent multi-layered dais, a giant and hugely muscled man sat brooding on a crystal throne, the final challenge in their path. R’nyath immediately hated his clothes; immediately hated him. His very body looked gilded, which was slightly horrifying.</p><p>The Emperor of Allag did not rise, barely bothering to transfer his gaze to them as they approached him with weapons drawn. “<em>You fight valiantly, mortals, but to no avail</em>,” he said in a bone-rattlingly deep voice. Then he did rise, and it became apparent that he was at least twenty fulms tall. He teleported down off the dais, brandishing a glowing sceptre-staff. “<em>Absolute darkness draws nigh. Soon it will be unleashed, and all shall return to nothingness!</em>”</p><p>R’nyath saw Kekeniro’s eyes sharpen in wary consideration, but apparently he set that puzzle aside for the time being. “Chuchupa! Get his attention and hold it!”</p><p>Chuchupa cackled hysterically. “My pleasure! Always love tacklin’ foes ten times my size!” And there was no sarcasm in that statement. “C’mere, ye big-pantsed buffoon! Ye run away from the circus or what!?”</p><p>R’nyath knew he shouldn’t laugh, wasn’t even sure she knew the tower was also called Syrcus or not, but he couldn’t help it; he snickered loudly. R’inwa spared him a confused look before bounding forward to help out.</p><p>There was no time to think in that fight, only to react, dodging massively powerful spells, loosing arrows at Xande, and yelling in panic. Fear took hold of some of the adventurers, and despite Kekeniro’s efforts it devolved into a free-for-all, especially for the poor healers. Chuchupa had lost her bid for Xande’s attention, and for now the giant man roared, casting indiscriminately.</p><p>“Hold fast!” came a great cry, and R’nyath jumped, for it came from Achiyo; he’d never heard her command so loudly before. “Do not give into fear! Do not lose discipline!” R’nyath caught Aghai staring again, and nodded to himself. He definitely liked Achiyo.</p><p>“Thanks!” Kekeniro said, taking the reins back. “Vivienne, defend us for now; everyone, group up in your teams! Trust your comrades!”</p><p>There wasn’t space for all the melee fighters to get at their enemy, big though he was, and Kekeniro began to keep up a running rotation of those who should be attacking, and those who should be keeping their distance and making life a bit easier for their healers. It was difficult to hear him still over the ring of weapons and armour and the thunder of spells, including Xande’s own, but for R’nyath it was simple: keep shooting and watch out for dragoons who might block his shot. The Emperor was an easy target, though he seemed to be at least partly shielded from harm – as was to be expected of the most powerful man of an advanced civilization. They’d just have to break his shield.</p><p>“<em>You should beg for mercy!</em>” Xande roared. “<em>Beg that your death be swift, that you may not witness the darkness that is to come!</em>”</p><p>“Never!” cried Achiyo and several with her. If that had been meant to quell their courage, it had rather the opposite effect, inflaming them with determination.</p><p>“I’ll not suffer another emperor to ruin this world,” Odd Sparrow bit out. “One such fool at a time is more than enough.”</p><p>“I hear Emperor Varis is huge and ripped,” Garth said irreverently, casting with a flourish from near R’nyath. “Is it an emperor thing to be huge and ripped?”</p><p>“The bloodthirsty ones, looks like,” Lylydi said, bouncing off Himalrael to aim her blade higher.</p><p>“<em>Then I will feed you to the darkness myself!</em>” Xande grimaced horribly, casting something big. Even R’nyath could feel the swell of aether building around him.</p><p>“Group up! Group up!” Kekeniro shouted, voice cracking with urgency, and probably weariness – he’d been yelling all day. R’nyath ran closer to Achiyo and Rinala, huddling with R’inwa, and felt a crushing jolt as the aether hit them, a strange mixture of air, earth, and umbral energy. Rinala gasped and cast Medica urgently, but no one appeared to be dead, and… “Spread out! Spread out!”</p><p>Oh gods, meteors again. R’nyath dashed back to his original position and began shooting upwards at the meteors – he’d had good results with destroying them before they hit the floor. But Odd Sparrow and Yllamse were both still intently focused on Xande, one grimly silent, the other giggling and yelling ‘whee!’ as they both struck at the Allagan emperor. He was weakening finally, under the attacks of all twenty-four of them, snarling ferociously, unable to defend physically against all of them, and with his aetherial shield on the verge of collapse.</p><p>“Yllamse!” called Eir’wo, brandishing his spear, and Yllamse turned to him with a merry cheer, boosting him into the air even higher than dragoons normally went. The white Miqo’te flipped as he came down, his lance slamming deep into Xande’s shoulder through the shield, and Xande fell to his knees as Eir’wo tumbled off, not quite as gracefully as he went up.</p><p>Odd Sparrow was there as the emperor pitched forward, slamming her leather-sheathed fist through his face, and R’nyath saw that face deform momentarily before his body burst into a dark cloud that rapidly dispersed in the cold wind.</p><p>No one dared move for a moment, staring, uncertain that he was truly gone; then Kekeniro murmured: “It seems he was mostly aether, at the end, aether bound to an iron will. Almost like a primal…”</p><p>“He’s gone!” Chuchupa cried, throwing her axe in the air. “We killed the bloody mad bastard!”</p><p>R’nyath slowly lowered his bow, his whole body still vibrating with adrenaline. What a fight that had been, what mayhem. He was very glad it was over.</p><p>“I’m glad you called out near the beginning,” Rinala was saying to Achiyo, that cute smile on her face. “I was about to really panic. What made you do it?”</p><p>Achiyo glanced about uncertainly. “I could see what was happening, and tried to help. Anyone else might have done the same.”</p><p>“I call your bluff, Lady of Light,” R’nyath drawled. “No one else <em>was</em> doing it. It’s because you’re our leader!” She didn’t believe him, he could tell. He didn’t care, it was true.</p><p>Kekeniro immediately made a linkpearl call to Cid and the other researchers, and it was perhaps an hour later that they saw their scholarly friends appear in the gate of the rooftop throne court. Most of them were quite out of breath, and several of the junior archaeologists stopped to rub their tired legs, but G’raha had a big smile for them all – and particularly, R’nyath guessed, for him. He liked that smile, and his tail curled happily to see it. Nero was one of the few who was not out of breath, and immediately began wandering about with his little wristwatch aether device, with Cid trailing him suspiciously. The former tribunus was dressed in his red armour, which was now looking rather worse for wear.</p><p>“You did it!” G’raha cried. “You defeated Emperor Xande!”</p><p>“Empires may rise and fall, but man’s indefatigable spirit ever lives on,” said Doga. “Truly, you are the champions we had hoped for, Warriors of Light. With Emperor Xande now at eternal rest, his dark legacy may be undone.”</p><p>G’raha indicated the obvious ripple in the air over the throne, the one that seemed to be leaking a feeling of darkness, the one that lashed and seethed like a living thing. “That distortion… What is it?”</p><p>Unei answered him. “The power that Xande sought to obtain comes from the void – the World of Darkness, our people called it. And the true nature of that power was none other than the armies of voidsent.”</p><p>Doga continued. “Voidsent feed on aether, as you may already know, and no plane is richer in it than ours. In exchange for their allegiance, Xande entered into an unholy covenant. He would open a gate through which the voidsent could freely enter our world. The covenant, I’m afraid to say, is still in effect. However, being of the emperor’s lineage, Unei and I believe that we can annul it. By his blood Xande sealed his dark pact. By our blood it shall be undone.” He turned to Unei and nodded. “It is time.”</p><p>She nodded back, and the resigned look on her face worried R’nyath. “Yes, Doga. Finally, we may fulfill our purpose.”</p><p>They turned to the dark ripple that seemed to grow greater before their eyes, and stretched out their hands to it, as though invisible light were flowing from them to block up the gate.</p><p>There was an electronic chattering noise, and the adventurers, Cid, and G’raha whirled to see Nero erupt in a wild gale of laughter, staring at his wrist device. “Hahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, be still my beating heart! For a moment I feared that this outing would end in disappointment, but my readings were not mistaken! Not even the Ultima Weapon compares to this!”</p><p>Unei and Doga paused in their casting to stare at him.</p><p>“Nophica’s tits, he’s actually mad,” R’nyath muttered to himself.</p><p>Cid growled at him. “What are you going on about!?”</p><p>The rift spoke, in a distant, echoing roar that was neither male nor female. “<em>The covenant… is everlasting…</em>” And it burst open, a horrible tear in the very fabric of reality, harsh sounds throbbing in their ears. More white-haired false clones appeared about them by teleport, brandishing weapons as soon as they appeared. But he thought they’d killed all of them on the lower floors!</p><p>And R’nyath collapsed upon meeting the blank glowing red eyes of the closest one, feeling the Echo seize him, injecting him with memories of Xande, ranting about the void and the death of dreams. What a megalomaniacal arse. And what bad timing to be told about it! It wasn’t like it was anything he didn’t already know!</p><p>He came to and felt someone shaking his shoulder, and a welcome voice in his ear. “R’nyath! Pull yourself together!”</p><p>He gave a reassuring smile to G’raha, even as he noted that everyone of his fellow Warriors of Light – and even a couple of the other adventurers – were recovering from the vision likewise. Interesting…</p><p>But there was already fighting going on, and he grabbed his bow, even as more teleported in. And more, and more, and more, until the rooftop was seething with a veritable army of hostile clones. They weren’t the sturdiest of enemies, but with their numbers they’d be hard put to it.</p><p>“Is there no end to them!? What in the seven hells is happening!?” G’raha demanded, and suddenly bent over in pain, clutching his eye, ears laid back. “Argh! Not now, damn it!”</p><p>“I got you covered!” Now it was R’nyath’s turn to support him, stepping before him protectively.</p><p>Cid picked himself up off the floor after having been struck by a fire spell. “Nero! Were they part of your grand plan, too?”</p><p>Nero was making rather a good showing for himself, making R’nyath glad that he was on their side this time. “Save your japes, Garlond! I didn’t put up with your arrogant face to play with worthless clones! Something controls them. A voidsent, and no ordinary one at that.”</p><p>A chilling scream cut through their bickering, Unei’s voice, and R’nyath caught sight of Doga being dragged into the portal by a tendril of darkness. Even as he disappeared, more tendrils launched out to target Unei herself, who tried to dodge but was not fast enough.</p><p>“Confound it!” Nero cried. “Without them, there’s no way to master the darkness! That power… is mine!” He began to sprint towards the rift, cutting down every clone who got in his way.</p><p>“Support him!” Kekeniro cried, and the adventurers who could yet fight began to concentrate their strength on Nero’s path, granting him speed. Nero growled and made a jump for Unei’s hand – and was ensnared in dark tendrils himself.</p><p>“Nero!” Cid cried, reaching out to him, but a strangled roar was Nero’s only response.</p><p>The rift spoke again. “<em>The covenant shall be honored. I am the Cloud of Darkness. I shall devour your light, and return this world to the void.</em>” It suddenly shrank into nothing, gone as if it had never been there, and the remaining clones collapsed to the ground, dead.</p><p>G’raha seemed to recover, straightening up, and turning towards Cid, who sighed in worried frustration. “Damn it, the rift is gone! What are we supposed to do now?” The engineer turned towards the rest of them. “As much as it pains me to leave without them, there’s precious little we can do. Let us return to the Find and consult Rammbroes.”</p><p>There was a general chorus of agreement, and they turned together and marched grimly back down the tower.</p><p> </p><p>The debriefing with Rammbroes was full of complicated and technical questions, and many of the less-theoretically-inclined adventurers were set loose to eat and rest soon after checking in. Rinala was making her way to the tent she shared with Achiyo when she heard a deeply unhappy noise from somewhere behind a pile of scaffolding. Someone, probably young, probably female, was crying.</p><p>She immediately changed course to check it out. She knew only too well how easy it was to cry sometimes, and after the horrific events at the top of the tower, she couldn’t blame the person. But she wanted to comfort them. She made her way carefully past the angled wooden beams, and caught a glimpse of blue clothing. “Hello? You’re not hurt, are you?” Always best to lead with that.</p><p>There was a big sniffle. “No, I’m not hurt… physically, at least…”</p><p>Rinala wormed her way right in behind the scaffolding, to the stone structure it was built around. “Oh, you were the thaumaturge in our group, ummm…” She was so bad with names, and the girl was pretty quiet and shy, even though they’d been on the same team for several days!</p><p>“Linnea,” supplied the Hyuran girl. She probably wasn’t much older than Rinala herself. She was wrapped in warm, cobalt-blue robes, with brown hair down to her chin and big teary brown eyes. Her face was all red and blotchy from crying, especially her nose. She was clutching her staff tightly in front of her, and when she saw who it was, she flinched. “Oh, oh my gosh, you’re Rinala Sweetwhisper! I’m so, so sorry… I know I’m not good enough to be in an expedition with the Warriors of Light… I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I just wanted to help!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Rinala asked, bewildered. My, what a boost to her self-esteem, though, that people talked about her and to her like she was some kind of person to be reverential of! But now that she’d had that boost, that attitude needed to get out of the way. “If you’re here, you’re good enough. Please, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t feel I was good enough,” Linnea said, fresh tears spilling out. “And that’s why the good Allagans were taken away, because I let the group down… if you’d had someone stronger, you could have stopped it…”</p><p>Rinala heaved a sad sigh. “I’m upset about them being kidnapped too. And Nero, even if he is a jerk. But that wasn’t your fault. None of us knew what to do, even Kekeniro, and he normally knows <em>everything</em>. It wasn’t you, and I really hope you don’t leave, I’m sure the fighting isn’t over. It’ll be better tomorrow, I know it. You won’t leave, right?”</p><p>Linnea was hanging onto her words with a rather uncomfortable intensity, though she still seemed loathe to make eye contact. “You mean it? I can stay?”</p><p>“Of course!” Rinala said. “Please stay. Let’s be friends!”</p><p>Those brown eyes got even bigger. “O-okay. Um. Thanks.”</p><p>“We just have to trust in the thinkers, the scholars and engineers, to figure out how to fix it. I know it’s really hard, waiting. I normally fret myself silly even though it doesn’t do anything.” The only reason she wasn’t doing it now was because Linnea needed her not to.</p><p>“Maybe it would help if I wasn’t a thaumaturge,” Linnea blurted out. “Casting is so slow, and normally that doesn’t matter, like in guildhests and leves and things, but when the strategist is calling out where to go and I’m having trouble just seeing what he’s talking about, and then running there, I’m not casting, so I’m not hurting the enemies, so I may as well not be there.”</p><p>“Oh, I know what you mean,” Rinala said. “I’m trained as a black mage too. But what would you do if you weren’t a thaumaturge?”</p><p>“Ummm… I don’t know. It’s really the only thing I’m good at. And I just did it because it was easy…”</p><p>“What do you <em>want</em> to do?” Rinala asked, finally finding the right question. “It’s never too late to try new things.”</p><p>“But I’m already twenty-two, I’d be so far behind if I picked up another discipline… It feels like I did my whole life backwards.”</p><p>“I think you should try,” Rinala said, struck by the fact that she had her life more together than <em>somebody</em>. “Why stick with something that makes you unhappy?”</p><p>Linnea looked at the ground miserably. “I… I guess I’m afraid that I won’t be happy doing something else, either, and just waste everyone’s time, and gil, and nothing will change…”</p><p>“Something has to change,” Rinala said, trying hard to be as optimistic as she could. “I’m sure it will. Believe in yourself. I’ll try and help.”</p><p>Linnea sniffled. “Thanks. I’m sure I’ll feel better about it once we’ve defeated this evil Darkness thing.”</p><p>Rinala nodded encouragingly. “Then you can make a plan, and put everything you learned from this quest into it, right?” Linnea nodded. “Did you eat yet? Let’s go do that.”</p><p> </p><p>R’nyath spent the next few days patrolling with A-Team, and the evenings and nights he spent in G’raha’s tent, keeping himself occupied while G’raha pored through his tomes and scrolls. Occasionally his new boyfriend used him as a chair, which warmed his heart and his arms, though he tried not to show it as G’raha was usually trying to concentrate at the same time.</p><p>At length G’raha would sigh, cast his notes back on the pile, and sag back against him. “I cannot brain anymore, R’nyath.”</p><p>R’nyath would wrap his arms around him and snuggle him close. “Rest, gorgeous. Your brain will be better afterwards.” At which point they would talk for a while of nothing important, and kiss, and fall asleep together, taking comfort in the other’s presence, tails twined intimately together.</p><p>The fourth evening was different. “It’s frustrating; I feel like the answer lies just beyond my reach. And there are things I know… things about the Fourth Umbral Calamity that I do not recall reading. Yet I <em>know</em> them to be true. And how it all fits together… what solution it might bring to our present predicament… I know not. Which irritates me.”</p><p>“You found them out because you’re a genius, naturally.”</p><p>“I do not think so… I believe… no… ’tis impossible…” He trailed off, then changed trains of thought abruptly. “And my eye…” he covered it as he spoke. “This mark of Allagan royalty… Long I have pondered why such is my inheritance. The sanguine hue must have some bearing upon my destiny – this much Doga himself admitted. But what?”</p><p>He shifted restlessly, and R’nyath laid his chin on his shoulder, listening carefully. “In truth, the more I learn of the Crystal Tower, the less I am myself. Somehow, meeting those two clones has wrought great change in me. I am consumed with remembering… something. Something ancient, but ever so important. And my father’s words echo in my mind, the selfsame ones his father told him: the truth of our eye rests with Allag. Mayhap what I wish to remember and these words are related. Mayhap not. But I know I must learn the truth that history hides from me. I would see this journey – our journey – through to the very end with mine own two eyes.”</p><p>“I’ll see it through with you, if you’ll let me,” R’nyath said, and G’raha twisted until he could kiss him, then shifted round more until he could wrap his arms around him.</p><p>“R’nyath, oh R’nyath,” he gasped when they parted. “I implore you: allow me to join you beyond the rift!”</p><p>First of all, that was a very reasonable request, given what he’d just explained; second of all, how could he gainsay those desperate wise mismatched eyes staring into his own? “It would be a pleasure to have you with us. I’ll protect you in there, no matter what.” An extra archer in A-Team would fit right in, and G’raha might help him look after R’inwa, too. Or perhaps R’inwa would help him look after G’raha.</p><p>G’raha kissed him soundly, a hint of tongue and fangs wrapped up in his firm lips, and R’nyath felt his heart beating faster. Whatever the morrow would bring, he was ready for <em>this</em> adventure.</p><p> </p><p>The World of Darkness was utterly alien in appearance as he tumbled through the reopened rift from the top of Syrcus Tower, but at least the rules of nature were not in chaos like he’d half expected. There was still an up, and a down, and ground to run on, or at least pieces of ground, floating in an iridescent black sky dotted with unfamiliar stars and splashed with northern lights. Ahead he saw what looked like ancient temples; he wasn’t enough of a scholar to identify which culture, and it seemed even G’raha at his side wasn’t familiar with them.</p><p>The leaders, Achiyo, Vivienne, Chuchupa, and Kekeniro turned to survey the other adventurers. As R’nyath looked around, he could see everyone there was horribly nervous, uncertain what they would meet in the actual void. Few mortals ventured here, to use a dramatic phrase, and even fewer ever returned.</p><p>Kekeniro took a deep breath and let it out. “Right. We’d better get moving before they try to assault the rift again.”</p><p>“With me!” Achiyo cried to her team, being a bit more encouraging, and R’nyath mustered a nervous smile for her. He wasn’t terribly afraid for himself, though perhaps he ought to have been, seeing as he was still the only Warrior of Light to have died since they all met – Vivienne’s previous experience didn’t count. He had many people here to protect, and that counted for far more than his own life. His younger brother was on his left, G’raha was on his right, behind them was sweet Rinala, clutching her staff… he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. Even though slender Achiyo, marching ahead of them in her silver armour, with her magic shield, was much better at protecting everyone than his own lithe, lightly-armoured form.</p><p>But there was a rule in the Black Shroud, and it was ‘the best defence is a good offence’, and if there was one thing he was good at, it was being offensive. Wait. No. Anyway, he would shoot anything that got in their way, and be their meatshield as a last resort.</p><p>A lot of things got in their way as they wandered through the dim land, calling out for their lost comrades. A massive ahriman, a giant hydra, a collosal three-headed hound that swallowed Chuchupa and Lylydi whole down different throats – to its own detriment, as it turned out. Kekeniro didn’t let go of his girlfriend for several minutes after the hound fell dead before them and she climbed out of it, heedless of the slime that covered her.</p><p>But at length they came to a wide round plaza, floating in nothingness, surrounded by what looked like dense smoke. Which boiled before them as they approached, erupting into a titanic emerald green goddess with glowing yellow eyes. She sneered at them, floating in the void just off the plaza.</p><p>“We cannot run,” Vivienne said in a low voice. “She will only snuff us out more easily.”</p><p>“If she chooses to retreat, it will be difficult to pursue,” Kekeniro said. “It will be up to the archers and spellcasters if she does.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’ll retreat,” Nynke Blanskribawyn said. “She’ll be too stubborn about trying to crush us, even when it’s not as easy as she- Watch out!”</p><p>Everyone ran to the sides as bright yellow beams blasted from the eyes of the Cloud of Darkness. R’nyath’s tail was fully fluffed, and so were the tails of the other Miqo’te around him.</p><p>“I hope you’re right,” Kekeniro cried. “Achiyo, go for it!”</p><p><em>It’s only a voidsent, it’s only a …really big… also kind of pretty… voidsent</em>, R’nyath told himself as he ran desperately to dodge laser beams, tiny thunderclouds, meteors, and the Cloud’s fists. The pretty thing was irrelevant – he’d seen succubuses before, after all – but it was still something he noted. But telling himself it was just a big voidsent wasn’t really helping. Xande had just been a really big person, supposedly, and that had been a fight and a half. This was probably intense enough to be two or three fights. The dragoons were being reckless again, stabbing any part of the Cloud’s body that got close enough to them to reach without falling off the plaza. He wondered if it was really hurting her, or if it just felt a little pokey. He figured the black mages and summoners were doing more right now.</p><p>As long as R’inwa and G’raha stayed safe behind him, it would be fine. He could hear Rinala gasping for air as she casted Medica and Cure in rapid succession. Himalrael was cursing under her breath as she casted Protect and Medica 2. A huge broad beam blasted across the plaza, scorching several adventurers, and he gritted his teeth at the screaming.</p><p>The Cloud screeched, a jarring noise, and a huge thundercloud began to build in the middle of the plaza as meteors spat out of the sky. This was bad… even with their magical shields, this was getting to be too much to handle…</p><p>R’inwa screamed, a sound that stopped R’nyath’s heart momentarily and put the world into slow motion. “R’inwa! Brother!” His mind a muddled whirl free of coherent thought, he turned to see R’inwa falling to the ground, struck by lightning, face slack with unconsciousness. He caught other movement – G’raha, Garth, Naomi – but he turned back to face the Cloud, eyes burning. She would not take his brother – or his boyfriend – or anyone! He would protect them! He scarcely knew what he did as he pulled back on the string, but the bright explosion of aether that shot from his bow surprised even him.</p><p>Blinded, he staggered back until G’raha caught and steadied him. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”</p><p>“Ya sure do,” R’nyath flirted automatically, blinking the spots out of his eyes. “W-what happened?”</p><p>The Cloud screeched again, clawing her face, which was peppered with dozens of shining aetherial arrows. She tumbled backwards, into the black clouds, and burst into dark aether. Winds howled, lightning flashed, and the aether blew away to the stars.</p><p>The adventurers sagged in relief and weariness, smiling in victory. R’nyath, though, pulled away from G’raha and scrambled over to R’inwa. “Inwa! Inwa, wake up!”</p><p>“He’s going to be fine,” Naomi said, one hand channeling healing aether into his brother’s body. “He’ll come around in a moment, I believe.”</p><p>As she said, R’inwa blinked his mismatched emerald and amber eyes open slowly, looking up at them. “Thank you, Doctor Naomi… R’nyath? Did we win?”</p><p>“We did,” Achiyo said from behind them. “The Cloud is defeated, thanks to R’nyath. Well done.”</p><p>R’nyath looked up to see their paladin standing over them, smiling gently, and he shrugged bashfully. “Aw, it was nothing. I just got mad R’inwa was knocked down.”</p><p>She inclined her graceful head to him. “It was very impressive.” One by one, the other adventurers chipped in their commendations: Yllamse punched him in the shoulder with a whoop, Garth ruffled his hair, Rinala beamed at him, still shaky from dealing with the chaos herself. Khem saluted him, smiling, Florian and Meanna bowed to him, and Tharash told him “Not bad – for an archer.” R’nyath accepted it all cheerfully and snickered at Tharash.</p><p>And G’raha dipped him and kissed him – when no one was looking. “Now I know I can never measure up in martial prowess to the Warriors of Light, no matter how much I might train. Your spirit is frighteningly, intriguingly strong.”</p><p>“I’m not going to say you’re not strong when you’re holdin’ me up like this,” R’nyath teased, hooking a knee over G’raha’s hip, and G’raha blushed and nearly dropped him anyway, though whether out of embarrassment or retaliation, he wasn’t sure. “I don’t know if I could have done it without you beside me…”</p><p>“Then I am doubly glad I joined you for this expedition.”</p><p>“Get a room!” Chuchupa yelled, and the two sprang apart with innocent faces, tails brushing behind their backs.</p><p>At length, everyone a little recovered, they began again to search for Unei, Doga, and Nero. Naught else challenged them in the dark land as they wandered deeper in, calling out.</p><p>“Where in the seven hells are they!?” G’raha exclaimed at length. “Without them to stem the energy in the tower, our defeat of the Cloud aids our cause little.” He raised his hands to his mouth and called out. “Doga! Unei! Can you hear me? Nero!”</p><p>A grunt and some clinking footsteps answered him. “Must you be so infernally loud!? Are you so keen to attract more voidsent?”</p><p>They turned hastily to see Nero and Doga trudging wearily towards them. Nero cradled Unei in his arms, but what had happened to him? He looked like a crystal himself, shimmering with an orchid hue, and his eyes were hard and lifeless stones. Also, he was <em>glowing </em>slightly, like the other crystals here. He didn’t even frown as they hurried towards him, though there was still enough energy for sarcasm in his voice. “ …Though I don’t blame you for missing my company.”</p><p>R’nyath chuckled. “Heh, you’re not a bad fellow, Nero.”</p><p>“What on earth happened?” Rinala cried. “What happened to you? What happened to Unei? Are you all right?”</p><p>Nero passed Unei’s body to Aentfryn’s waiting arms. “As all right as can be expected. Unei has simply passed out.”</p><p>“But by the gods, what about you?” exclaimed Garth. “Didn’t think purple was your colour.”</p><p>Nero wrinkled his nose in disgruntlement, but Doga answered. “Alas, his wounds were too deep, and allowed this foul place entry to his body. Now, the darkness claws at the aether of his very form. Would that we could have protected him… The Cloud of Darkness was bound by Xande’s unholy covenant to bring prosperity to Allagan royalty. The same blood that sealed this contract gives us a measure of protection. I say a measure, for this vow does not protect us from other voidsent. The Cloud imprisoned us here precisely to unleash fiends upon us. We would be dead had Nero not defended us so valiantly.”</p><p>Nero smirked at him insincerely. “Mistake not my actions for kindness. I have use for you yet in Eorzea, and simply couldn’t let harm befall you here.”</p><p>“And… he’s still a jerk,” Naomi said with a sigh. “Hands up everyone who was surprised.” Rinala hesitantly put her hand half-way up before figuring out that Naomi wasn’t serious and putting it back down again.</p><p>Unei stirred and opened her eyes. “Wh-Where…?”</p><p>“Unei!” cried Doga. “You are safe – our friends have come for us.”</p><p>Unei smiled at him. “H-Have they? Then perhaps, Doga, there is yet hope we may fulfill our purpose-”</p><p>A roar of aether interrupted her, black clouds boiling out of the abyss. There was no giant green succubus, yet her voice echoed about them. “<em>Mortals! You have dared to challenge me, and now must feel my wrath!</em>” Her voice was here, there, all about them. “<em>Did you think to destroy me in </em>my<em> realm? Here, I am eternal! I will smother your light and entomb your bones amongst my shadows!</em>”</p><p>A beam of light sliced across the landscape fulms away from them, but she had missed – for now. G’raha jumped back, ears laid back and tail fluffed. “A-Are we truly so powerless here?”</p><p>“I vote we leave now,” Tharash said. Aentfryn set Unei upon her feet.</p><p>Doga nodded to G’raha. “As long as we fight the Cloud in this realm, I fear so. And yet… though we may not be able to destroy it, this may be our chance to stop it. If we strike now whilst the Cloud can barely hold her form, mayhap we can sever Xande’s covenant!”</p><p>Unei turned to the rest of them. “Yes, and raze the bridge between the Crystal Tower and this foul place once and for all! Everyone, you must flee!”</p><p>“All in favour say aye,” Khem said, nodding to Tharash, and several voices responded with varying degrees of humour.</p><p>“Wait,” said Chuchupa. “Ye… ye and Doga mean to <em>stay</em> here!?”</p><p>G’raha made a negatory gesture with his hand. “’Tis madness! You must return with us! No one but you can save the world from the threat of the Crystal Tower!” The Allagans looked away, unwilling to deny his words.</p><p>Another beam fired from the darkness, this one closer. Rinala jumped a fulm in the air with a squeak, Eir’wo dove for cover, Achiyo started towards it, shield outstretched, and R’nyath felt the heat of it scorch his arm. G’raha! G’raha had been next to him, had been caught squarely in the middle of it!</p><p>And was lowering his arms cautiously, looking frightened and bewildered but not even singed a little.</p><p>The seething darkness howled. “<em>What is this trickery? …Your blood! You too gain protection from Xande’s blood!</em>”</p><p>The Allagans were the first to close their mouths, nodded to each other, and turned to him. Unei spoke. “G’raha Tia… You <em>are</em> possessed of royal blood! That is why the Royal Eye runs in your line! ‘Tis a gift you have inherited. G’raha – <em>you</em> have been granted authority over the Crystal Tower!”</p><p>“Damn,” R’nyath muttered. “What?”</p><p>“…I had thought time would consume all of Allag that was,” Doga said. “That a man should still live with his forebears’ blood in this age can be no coincidence. Some person must have planted this gift in your line, and used the highest of Allagan technology to do so. True, the Crystal Tower is not like to recognize you as Allagan, not as you are now. But your Royal Eye bespeaks a simple truth: within you dwells one feeble glitter that will illuminate all, the light of hope!”</p><p>“Can we escape now, exposit later?” Vivienne growled. “Hurry it up, at least!”</p><p>“Everyone who’s not interested in stickin’ around, follow me,” Chuchupa said. “We’ll establish a for’ard position! See ye soon!” About half the adventurers followed her, and the rest clustered in closer about the Allagans.</p><p>G’raha still looked stunned. “But… how should I use this light? Pray, tell me!”</p><p>Unei glanced towards the looming cloud of darkness, then extended her hand to G’raha, a strange red flame burning in her palm. She spoke urgently, hurriedly. “You must gain control of the Crystal Tower. We will share our blood with you, G’raha. Though its effects will be but ephemeral, it will bolster the Allagan presence within you.”</p><p>Doga extended his hand too. “This is our gift to you, that you may fulfill your destiny. All with the Royal Eye are bound by fate to Allag. Our part in this journey is to bury Xande’s dark ambitions in the past. This was the true Unei and Doga’s purpose, one we have carried into the future. Know that as long as this light of hope survives in you, our souls will still remain – even if our bodies are lost.”</p><p>The flames joined as one before G’raha. The Miqo’te hesitated, glancing at the Allagans uncertainly. But they smiled at him, and he nodded with decision, reaching out to the floating flame and taking it in his hand.</p><p>It was as if his body ignited for a moment. When R’nyath blinked the spots away from his eyes, G’raha still stood there, looking the same… No. Not the same. For G’raha turned first to look at him, and R’nyath gasped to see both his eyes scarlet as rubies now.</p><p>Doga had already turned to Nero. “You must leave us as well, Nero. I am sorry we could not live up to your expectations.”</p><p>“I must return to you what is yours, though,” Unei said, handing him his little aether reader device. “You dropped it whilst defending us. What you seek by this instrument may not be possible, Nero. But do not give up. There are many other paths that await you.”</p><p>Nero looked away flatly. “…Of <em>course</em> they do.”</p><p>G’raha took a deep breath. “Doga, Unei, I… Thank you. We shall never forget you. Now, R’nyath, Nero, everyone, let us quit this place.” He grabbed R’nyath’s hand and began to run, and R’nyath grabbed at R’inwa’s hand and followed. Everyone who remained was sprinting after Chuchupa’s band, indiscernible in the dim distance. Unei and Doga stood their ground, turning to face the darkness together.</p><p>The darkness roared louder, enraged. “<em>You shall not escape me, impudent children of light!</em>” Beams shot from all sides about them, and R’nyath nearly stumbled from a near miss. How were they going to get out of this alive!? This was even more intense than the fight they’d <em>had</em> against the voidsent!</p><p>Suddenly, the beams ceased, and they fled unimpeded. “They did it,” Kekeniro gasped. “At least… they did… something… don’t know what.”</p><p>They caught up to the others and dashed together for the ever-more-bright distant light that marked their point of entry. “There! The glint of light!” G’raha cried. “It… it grows faint! Then the bridge between realms grows fragile by the covenant’s annulment! If that light dies, we are stranded here! Hurry!”</p><p>They needed no urging to increase their speed desperately – except, apparently, for Nero, who had fallen behind from weariness and collapsed. Lylydi heard the clatter of his armour and turned to pull him on. “Nero, no! You must move!”</p><p>“Leave me!” Nero snarled defiantly at them as one by one, they halted to turn to him. He looked even worse than before. “I don’t need you! If I die here, it’ll be because I bloody well decided to! I failed to master darkness. I’ll not suffer watching a green boy master the tower. Do what you will with it. But remember me, <em>son of Allag</em>! I am Nero tol Scaeva, the man who’ll yet outdo Allag <em>and</em> Garlond!”</p><p>“<em>That</em> was what you hoped to-” G’raha began, then winced and put a hand to his eye.</p><p>“Oh my gods!” R’nyath yelled. “Nero, move your prideful arse!” He started forward but Nero gave him such a glare that he froze in his tracks.</p><p>A clear voice seemed to ring out of nowhere, a woman’s voice. “<em>May the Crystal Tower… again be a beacon of hope for mankind</em>.”</p><p>“Go, damn you!” Nero bellowed. G’raha stood a moment undecided, then dashed for the faltering portal. R’nyath and some of the others hesitated a moment more, then followed. The light enveloped him and he crashed blindly out onto the roof of the Crystal Tower. He stumbled and rolled head over heels, coming to a stop facing the sky.</p><p>Nophica’s eyes, how he’d missed the sky, even the short while he’d been gone. How glad he was to be back.</p><p>Cid was counting adventurers, and of course knew who was missing. “Where’s-”</p><p>“Nero’s still in there,” Vivienne snapped. “Bloody idiot wouldn’t let us carry him.”</p><p>“The portal’s almost closed!” Tharash called. “If we’re going to get back even one of the people we went for, now’s the time!”</p><p>And Cid was off, reaching into what was left, grasping wildly into the dark… and hauling a wild-eyed but no-longer-crystal Nero into their midst.</p><p>Cid breathed a sigh of relief as Nero pretended he almost wasn’t too weary to stand. “You owe me, Nero,” he said with a grin.</p><p>Nero shrugged off Cid’s helping hand and turned away from him sharply, crossing his arms. “The hells I do!”</p><p>R’nyath picked himself up to find researchers and Ironworks engineers closing on them with relieved faces. “You are returned unharmed, thank the gods!” said Rammbroes.</p><p>Wedge hopped up and down with happiness. “When that voidgate started to close… I had never felt so powerless in all my life!”</p><p>“We were running about like madmen, trying to keep the gate open, and I can’t believe the chief just went and dived in!” said Biggs. “But if you’re all sa- Hm?” He counted the adventurers again and frowned.</p><p>Wedge said it out loud. “Wh-Where are Unei and Doga? They’re not…?”</p><p>“No,” said Achiyo quietly, and sad faces spoke for the rest of them.</p><p>“…I see,” Rammbroes said. “I will miss the two of them dearly, but I am happy they fulfilled their purpose.” He looked up at the throne. “We who live on must still attend to the Crystal Tower…though we now have no one able to seal it.”</p><p>G’raha stepped forward, an odd tilt to his head. “That is not true, my friend. Unei and Doga have entrusted me with their blood. I can now control the Crystal Tower.”</p><p>Rammbroes looked at him, and startled to see his eyes. “G’raha… Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Good. Then let us put an end to this, and seal away the tower.”</p><p>G’raha shook his head with a sigh and a droop. “I understand your instinct, Rammbroes, but please, give us a moment to rest. I am weary to the bone, and everyone here is emerged from long battle.”</p><p>Rammbroes backpedalled, contrite and genial. “Of course, of course, you have the right of it. Come, we shall leave this place for a spell, and repair to Saint Coinach’s Find.” He waved them all on, and the adventurers began to troop down the tower, spirits lifting at the prospect of rest and food in familiar,  un-voided surrounds.</p><p>G’raha hung back, and R’nyath lingered to be with him, shooing his brother down the stairs after Kekeniro. “You comin’?”</p><p>G’raha gave him a half-smile. “In a while. I wanted to take a moment to… to process it all.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” R’nyath said, reaching for G’raha’s hand. “It’s been a busy day.”</p><p>His boyfriend shook his head. “No one but you could have succeeded in the World of Darkness, R’nyath, you and all your friends beside you. Would that I could have been of more use beyond the rift. As it stands, I was but a vessel for Doga and Unei’s blood…”</p><p>“Don’t joke that way,” R’nyath told him, squeezing his hand. “I already told you I couldn’t have done it without you. You’ll change your tune once you’ve got some food in you.”</p><p>“Perhaps…”</p><p>“Hey, did you remember the thing yet?”</p><p>G’raha was not looking at him, but his expression seemed nearer to pain than anything else. “…Yes, something has come back to me. Gaining royal blood and witnessing true bravery has reminded me of my forebears’ dearest wish.” Then why did he look like that? He shook himself all over, a smile creeping back onto his face, tired and not-quite-sincere as it was. “But we need not speak of these things now. It is not my place to keep you. Pray go on ahead of me; there is something small I would do before I return.” He reached up and brushed some of R’nyath’s hair out of his face, though most of it fell right back in.</p><p>R’nyath smiled at him adoringly. “You’ll be down for dinner, yes? I’ll make sure the others don’t eat it all.”</p><p>“Go on, then,” G’raha said, playfully pushing him away. R’nyath grinned fangily and pecked a kiss onto G’raha’s cheek before running for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They’d finally returned to the camp at the Sons of Saint Coinach, and R’nyath was more than ready to shuck his gear and get some rest, preferably with G’raha to cuddle with when he came down. They were still speaking with Cid and Rammbroes when an urgent shout came from the east side of camp, and a panting scholar came dashing up to them. “Master Rammbroes! Master Rammbroes! ‘Tis G’raha Tia, sir! He came into the Crystal Tower, and began ordering researchers out!” He bent over, gasping for air, legs trembling.</p><p>Rammbroes jumped forward in disbelief. “What? Why would he do such a thing?”</p><p>“I do not know, sir, but he was quite insistent,” said the scholar. “He all but bodily forced me out of the gates. I suppose it’s possible he told one of the others, but I wasted no time in finding out. I thought it best to hasten here and ask your guidance.”</p><p>Rammbroes nodded, and turned to Cid and the adventurers. “Very well. Let us go and speak with these researchers, and get to the bottom of this queer business. No doubt G’raha means to seal off the Crystal Tower, but it worries me that he did not breathe a word of his plan to us.”</p><p>“No shite,” R’nyath muttered under his breath, his gut churning with fear and pre-emptive heartbreak. Was this how it was going to end? Without one last day together? Without even a goodbye? Rude. He raced ahead of even Achiyo, and no one stopped him.</p><p>The labyrinth was empty, as he tore through at top speed. Not many of the others could keep up with him, even the other strong-legged Miqo’te or long-legged Elezen. The great blue royal doors were ahead, still open!</p><p>A voice rang out as he sprinted towards it, jolting him and nearly sending him head over heels. “Go no further, my friends! The doors will close ere long.”</p><p>“G’raha!” he called, and caught sight of him descending the crystal stairs towards the door with a forbidding expression on his face. “What’s going on? You’re not…” He couldn’t say it.</p><p>Rammbroes had managed not to fall too far behind, and had arrived greatly out of breath. “So you <em>are</em> of a mind to seal the tower, G’raha. I know time is of the essence, but all I ask is a hint of your plan. Please, come here so we can discuss this.”</p><p>G’raha looked for a minute at R’nyath, sorrow sneaking onto his face, but answered Rammbroes steadily. “…No. My apologies, but I cannot.”</p><p>“Why not!?” R’nyath cried. “G’raha, please! Whatever it is, surely we can help!”</p><p>G’raha gave him a little smile. “Not this time, my friend. Just as Unei and Doga fulfilled their destiny, so too must I fulfill mine. My blood has awakened me to this fact.” He began to pace as if delivering a lecture, hands behind his back, occasionally turning to glance at them. “As my father told me, the truth has always lain with Allag. Or, rather, ’twas there the wish I must grant was born. You see, not all the world perished in Xande’s calamity. Survivors stood amidst the ruins of Allag, looking to the Crystal Tower. But it was nowhere to be seen. Yet they hoped its spires would again dominate the land, and prayed that the Crystal Tower would be a beacon of hope to people everywhere. Word of this soon reached the only member of Allag’s royalty to outlive the empire: the princess Salina. Salina was moved by the people’s dearest wish. She used the very best of Allag’s technology to give her blood and memories to he whom she trusted most.” He gestured to himself. “That man was my forebear.”</p><p>He gave a sigh and dropped his head. “For millennia, we waited. Allag’s art and ingenuity faded. Our royal blood grew thin. But before the last drop could vanish from the realm, the memory of all this returned to me. And now, I must fulfill the wish of the ancients. The tower will shine forth as a new beacon of hope.”</p><p>Cid shook his own head. “G’raha, the Crystal Tower’s strength poses too great a threat to Eorzea now. We would need technology as advanced as Allag’s to use it correctly. As things stand, we barely understand the tower’s workings. Hells, we may never fully comprehend them.”</p><p>G’raha nodded. “’Tis as you say, Cid. We could wait for someone, someday, to reach the same heights as Allag, but by then we will have lost the royal blood and the means to control the tower. But what if I do as Amon did, and put the tower into a deep sleep?”</p><p>“What!? No!” R’nyath cried. “Surely there’s another way-”</p><p>G’raha forestalled more of an outburst with a raised hand. “This is something I must do, R’nyath. The tower may only be used once Eorzeans rival the Allagans in knowledge. I will slumber within Syrcus Tower until then, to greet those with the means to open the gates. Then, I will guide them. And thus will the tower shine forth as the beacon of hope it was meant to be. ‘Tis the only way to make the wishes of the ancients come true. The future is where my destiny awaits.” He turned to glance up the stairs… then turned to them and pointed back behind them. “But yours lies outside of these doors. Go. Create a future where hope reigns, and the tragedies of the past are but memories. No one but you can accomplish such things.”</p><p>Cid furrowed his brow. “Nothing we say will make you change your mind, will it? Onwards to a brighter future… It won’t be easy, of course. But that’s exactly why we’ll do it!”</p><p>“You shall be witness to NOAH’s accomplishments,” Rammbroes said. “Pray keep alive our successes, and forgive us our failures. And may we meet again, my friend.”</p><p>“The Twelve keep you till then, Rammbroes. I look forward to learning of your exploits.” Hesitantly, he turned to R’nyath… and smiled. “And you, R’nyath – I know history will remember you, you beautiful idiot. No doubt your heroism will be the star by which I chart my course when I awake.”</p><p>“Godsdammit, G’raha,” R’nyath blurted out, and flung himself into G’raha’s arms, kissing him with all his emotionally-riled passion. G’raha clung to him just as fiercely, the tremour in his fingers betraying how he truly felt. How much strength he must have had to hold fast to this course, no matter what it cost him. He tasted salt on his lips and wondered if he’d cried, alone, before they arrived. Why, oh why did it have to be today? Could he not wait even a day? But his tone had been final, and he would not shame either of them by begging.</p><p>“That was a good memory to say farewell on,” G’raha murmured to him when they released each other to gasp for air. “I thank you for that.” But he still hadn’t let go of his embrace yet.</p><p>R’nyath felt his expression flickering between a comforting smile and tearful sorrow. “What is it they said in that play? ‘Good night, sweet prince’? You <em>are</em> an emperor now, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Hardly, but the thought is… you are endearing. And… listen, R’nyath. Find your happiness. Don’t cling to me while I am in here.”</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice,” R’nyath said, thickly; though he hardly felt like moving on yet. “But I’m going to tell my descendants about you, if it takes that long. You won’t be alone when you wake up. I promise. Even if it’s not the same as me being there. Some red-headed prince or princess will come for the sleeping beauty.”</p><p>“First I was the prince, now I am the sleeping beauty,” Graha said. “You had better go before you say something truly ridiculous.”</p><p>“Fine. Sleep well, G’raha.” He kissed him again, lingering, sweetly, then let go with a deep breath. He took one last look at glorious determined crimson eyes, then turned, and with head and tail high, marched back into the Labyrinth, towards the cold air of Mor Dhona. He heard the doors close behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter I’ve been waiting for since I finished 2.0!! The Beginning of the End, huh? Don’t worry, we’re not even at HW yet, but this is kind of where I feel the happy fluffy 2.0 simple fairy-tale vibes begin to fall away to plunge us deeper into a typical emotionally fraught dramatic FF story. So I guess it might be more accurate to call it the End of the Beginning, but that’s less dramatic.</p><p>I’ve been reading about <a href="https://yllamse.tumblr.com/post/183526884756/starcunning-tiergan-vashir-crocochoo">translations</a> of the Japanese and it makes me concerned about presenting the best story here that I can (and also what I’m missing out on by only understanding English!) but in the end, since I do only understand English, I will have to make the best of what I’ve got.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End</p><p> </p><p>“So this is going to work perfectly and nothing bad could ever come of it, right?”<span></span></p><p>Alphinaud looked up from his massive pile of paperwork in annoyance at Tam. “If you don’t have anything constructive to say, I don’t need to hear it. I <em>know </em>everyone has doubts, but I intend to see this through nonetheless.”</p><p>“Who says it was unconstructive?” He wasn’t going to flat out <em>advise</em> Alphinaud, how else would the boy ever learn? “All right, what are your contingencies for when corruption inevitably sinks in?” Not one of the Grand Companies or other major military forces in Eorzea was free from corruption. What made this kid think his was the first?</p><p>“Everything has been accounted for,” Alphinaud insisted, signing another document and moving it from one pile to another. “You needn’t worry.”</p><p>Tam burst out laughing. “All right, all right. I still think it’s a terrible idea, but that’s none of my business.”</p><p>“You needn’t laugh,” Alphinaud said, trying to pretend he wasn’t sulky over it. “Why, precisely, is it a terrible idea?”</p><p>Tam threw himself sideways over a nearby chair, crossed his legs, put his hands behind his head. “I mean, first of all, what sort of name is that for a military company? What are they, New Worlders made of glass?”</p><p>“I’m not explaining the Zodiac Braves to you if you don’t already know,” Alphinaud said coldly. “Go ask Urianger about them. Next comment please.”</p><p>But he wanted Tam’s advice, was desperate for his approval, which was why he hadn’t tried to throw him out yet. He’d try a more serious question. “All right, what’s the politics on a private army running about Eorzea, getting involved on your sole say-so?”</p><p>“Every nation will have an equal right to call on the Crystal Braves. I told you, Minfilia is the head of the force and all will respect her judgement.”</p><p>“Minfilia’s not dabbling in military strategy like you always have, <em>Commander</em>.”</p><p>Alphinaud pouted. “If I am required to select which missions to engage in, I will not play favourites.”</p><p>“And when you get inevitably spread too thin just like everyone else? What about when certain nations end up needing your help more often than the others? What about when individual donors demand special treatment? They will. Isn’t that why we moved to Mor Dhona ourselves? What about those who are suspicious of the fact a callow boy and a naive girl are in charge of an army? How long before they all but brand you a half-exile for pointing out the crown princess is a power-hungry…” he trailed off.</p><p>“What?” Alphinaud blinked in justified confusion. “What princess?”</p><p>Tam blinked too, putting a hand to his head. Context had shifted again without warning. “Sorry. That one was mine. But the others? This isn’t just the Scions but larger like you seem to think.” He studied the palm of his left glove, frowning. His voice was a soft, sad rumble. “Sometimes you can’t save everyone, Alphie. And I don’t know that this won’t end up getting folk hurt in the long run.”</p><p>Alphinaud frowned at the short name, but paused at the sadness. “But I mean to try. I want to do everything in my power to save as many as I can. And this is something I can do. How do we know it won’t work if we don’t try?”</p><p>“All right.” Tam snapped back to sardonic stoicism. “I’ll be here regardless.”</p><p>“That reassures me more than you know… Anyway, this is only to form the prototype nucleus of a truly Eorzea-wide military, which would not be led only by me. Will you stop fussing now?”</p><p>“No. Have fun!” He got up, ruffled the boy’s hair – which earned him a growl – and left.</p><p>Then returned, leaning sideways through the door. “What happens when you get old and cynical like me and lose your idealism?”</p><p>“Get out!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s disgusting,” Vivienne said, observing the weird purple octopus… thing. “I will destroy it myself.”</p><p>R’nyath didn’t comment, spacing out into the middle distance.</p><p>Kekeniro glanced up at R’nyath in concern. “Are you all right? Have you been paying attention?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes. The Ultros-topus has formed an alliance with pretty Avila there in order that both might cheat their way in the tournament to the Mythril Cup for… reasons. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Kekeniro looked uncertain. “You’ve been quiet… I mean, there’s a pretty woman and a tentacle creature, and I haven’t heard a peep of ‘I’ve seen enough…’ enough… what’s the word?”</p><p>“Did you need to encourage him?” Aentfryn grumbled. “I was perfectly content to have a little peace and quiet for once.”</p><p>R’nyath shrugged, trying to smile. “I mean, I can pick it up if you like. I <em>have</em> seen enough hentai to know where this is going. I’m not really into tentacles, but twenty gil is twenty gil…”</p><p>“Ugh,” Vivienne said, smacking him in the head. “Let’s go get this fight over with.”</p><p>The look she gave him was not as barbed as usual, suggesting even she was worried about him. He didn’t really care. He’d fight as well as he was able, but his heart wasn’t in it yet. Not yet…</p><p> </p><p>Limsa Lominsa’s semi-tropical heat was a welcome change from the chill of the more northerly climes, especially to a Thanalan native. “Um, excuse me?” Rinala had finally gathered her courage to approach the big, burly, eye-patched Roegadyn doorwarden to the ‘Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss’.</p><p>She’d come alone, despite the fear of strangers, despite the fear of unscrupulous cutthroats or rapists or kidnappers in the lower parts of Limsa Lominsa, despite Thancred’s vague warnings that she might not enjoy the company. She was a Warrior of Light, if anything really bad happened she could blast out some Fluid Auras and Aero 3 and run away. The Echo would tell her if someone approached her with evil intentions, right?</p><p>She didn’t want the others to know she was trying this. It might all come to nothing, she might give up before she started, and she didn’t want her friends to be party to her failure. They were off helping Alphinaud recruit soldiers for his new Grand Company. They wouldn’t laugh at her, but they might try to talk her out of it, or protect her, or make consoling noises that would just make her feel worse. She had to do this herself.</p><p>The doorwarden grinned at her. “Lost, little dove?”</p><p>“Um, no, I’m here to join the, um, Dutiful Sisters.”</p><p>He smiled, trying to put a kind look on his cragged face. “The Sisters, uh, ain’t takin’ acolytes at the moment, dove. But thanks for the offer.”</p><p>“N-no, I mean- I’m a friend of Thancred!” There, it was out in the open.</p><p>The Roegadyn looked startled, then burst out laughing. “Haha! Ye can’t really mean to join the Sisters. It’s not for folks like ye, mettlesome though ye be.”</p><p>“I want to try!” she insisted. “I want to fight like he does. I-I think it will help me to be a better fighter.” Because honestly, right now she was terrible, panicking at the first sign that things were spiralling out of control. Her healing magic, even her black magic might have been considerable, but she had been thinking that learning how to fight close up would help her to… keep track of the battlefield better? To have better reflexes? She wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just to try and impress Thancred after all. Which would be silly.</p><p>He thought for a minute, stroking his chin. “Tell ye what, I’ll let Cap’n Jacke know ye’re here. He’ll be the one to decide. Come wi’ me.”</p><p>The interior of the Dutiful Sisters was rather dark, windowless and lit with scattered candles. Wanted posters and large, crudely written charts, and one very nice map of Eorzea were all posted across the rough-hewn walls. It smelled incredibly strongly of fish and unwashed people of all races, with maybe a faint undercurrent of blood. There were maybe half a dozen people lounging about, and they all turned to look at her as the Roegadyn led her in. “Cap’n Jacke!”</p><p>A young-ish, unbearded Hyuran man stepped briskly forward. “Well, well, what have we here, Lonwoerd? A sweet thing come to ask for help?” He put one hand on a hip and leaned towards her flirtatiously, a devilish smirk curling his lips. Yes, she could well believe that he knew Thancred.</p><p>“In a manner o’ speaking, I suppose.” Lonwoerd gestured to her and she stepped forward, clutching her hands before her chest.</p><p>“I want to join the Dutiful Sisters,” she said, willing her voice not to fade. “I’m a friend of Thancred, and I want to learn to fight like he does.”</p><p>“Ohhhh,” said Jacke, his grin changing from amorous to intrigued and teasing. “A friend of Thancred’s, or a ‘<em>friend</em>‘ of Thancred’s?”</p><p>“I wish!” she said before her brain caught up with her mouth, and she clapped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she’d said. Blushing and stammering and shaking her head at the rogues’ laughter, she managed to amend: “It’s not like that! Oh gods, pleasedon’ttellhimIsaid that-”</p><p>“There’s a new one!” Jacke cried in great amusement, slapping his knee. “Ol’ Thancred, friends with a bonny lass – a bonny, <em>willin</em>‘ lass at that – and <em>not</em> making a pass at her? Next ye’ll be sayin’ he’s takin’ to flyin’!”</p><p>“Please, please don’t tell him,” she begged. “I didn’t mean to say that. I-I’ll tell him in my own time.”</p><p>“As ye wish, lass. Too bad Thancred didn’t come wi’ ye. Been a while since I saw his shite-eatin’ grin. Cor, it’s been <em>ages</em> since he up and left the Sisters. What I wouldn’t give to run with the old scoundrel again, just like back in the old days… Now, what handle d’ye go by?”</p><p>“I’m Rinala.”</p><p>His expression shifted again, though he hadn’t stopped smiling since he set eyes on her. Now it was more businesslike. “Ah, Rinala Sweetwhisper, weren’t it? The famous one! Thought I recognized ye. Ye saved us from that bloody Leviathan a short while back, and ye have our thanks for it.” He added in an aside to himself: “That explains Thancred, then…”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked.</p><p>“Ah, ye don’t know? Thancred don’t… er… get <em>involved</em> wi’ his mates in the line o’ duty. Not me tale to tell, though. Now, wasn’t expecting a hero of yer stature to seek <em>us</em> out, and to join us in the shadows, no less! Ye sure about this, me natty lass?”</p><p>She nodded. “I’m sure.”</p><p>“There’ll be sneakin’ through the darkmans, slittin’ throats and millin’ culls what don’t abide by the Code. Ye’ll be gettin’ yer daddles dirty an’ yer dew beaters dancin’. We won’t demand yer presence when ye’re off savin’ the world, but when ye’re with us, ye’re with us all the way. The only thing that matters is gettin’ the job done. An’ we won’t think less o’ ye should ye decide this life ain’t for ye. Bene?”</p><p>There were a lot of words that she hadn’t even heard Chuchupa use before, but she thought she understood. She didn’t like hurting people directly, but as she’d once said to Achiyo, it didn’t seem fair leaving the others to bear that burden alone. And while she was still nervous around the roughness of the rogues, she felt she could be pretty confident that Thancred wouldn’t still be friends with the sort of people who hurt innocents. They were rough, but they were good-natured so far, so it wasn’t as bad as he’d hinted. And she’d heard the word ‘dance’ in there somewhere, that was promising. “Bene.”</p><p>Jacke laughed. “Ye’re a quick one! Welcome to the guild, Rinala!” One of the other rogues nearby, a red-haired Sun Seeker woman, snorted indelicately and turned away. “Don’t ye mind V’kebbe. Now, let’s sort ye with a pair o’ stabbers, and tell ye more ’bout the Code…”</p><p> </p><p>Tam was eventually sent up to Camp Dragonhead, as much to get him out of Mor Dhona as to make inquiries on behalf of the Adventurers’ Guild of Revenant’s Toll. He didn’t mind, <span>though Coerthas, frigid at the best of times, was cold enough in the winter season that he was actually pleased to get indoors into Camp Dragonhead’s warm and slightly smoky great hall</span>. “Haurchefant.”</p><p>“Tam!” Haurchefant sprang up from his chair to greet him with his warm, wide smile and a back-slapping hug. “What brings you here, <span>my friend</span>? Come for another sparring match with my knights?”</p><p>“Not this time.”</p><p>“…No? ……Are you sure?” Haurchefant asked coyly. <span>Such a tease, like his prince.</span></p><p>“Alas,” Tam said, smirking. “Business before pleasure, or else Tataru will probably collapse. Have you heard about the suspected heretic raid?”</p><p>“The incident with the frontier hands in Mor Dhona?” Haurchefant nodded, and began to ramble cheerfully. “Brave men and women all… They do our nation a great service. The existence of a fortified outpost in Mor Dhona will do much to dissuade the Empire from trespassing on Coerthan soil. Right glad am I that you have chosen to lend your support to this endeavour. Never let it be said that House Fortemps does not acknowledge the efforts of her allies… or her debts. ‘Twas in the spirit of gratitude that I arranged for sundry supplies to be delivered to Revenant’s Toll. That the shipment should chance to be waylaid by heretics is poor fortune, indeed.”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Tam said, somewhat impatiently. “And yet I hear they’ve become bolder recently, with a new leader. What do you know of her?”</p><p>“Sadly, very little. Lady ‘Iceheart’, they call her. But though I have devoted significant resources to the task of identifying this woman, we have yet to learn so much as her birthname. What we do know is that the heretics speak of Iceheart in reverent tones, and would gladly embrace death rather than betray her. Such loyalty is rare indeed, and I fear to imagine what so committed a collective might achieve. The brigands have not yet been so brazen as to risk direct confrontation here in Dragonhead. Some few of their number have, however, been sighted not far to the west of here… and with ever-increasing regularity.”</p><p>Tam was silent, thinking.</p><p>“Tam?”</p><p>“Hm. Interesting. I suppose a visit to Whitebrim Front is in order.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a capital plan. Would that I could go with you! <span>But since I am bound here, Halone’s blessings be upon you… and pray, do not be too reckless in your pursuit of these heretics. You are the strongest warrior I know! Yet I worry, for I know your determination, your stubbornness, if you will, and your love of danger. And I fear you do not know yet how cold Coerthas truly is in the winter, since the Calamity.”</span></p><p>“You know me too well,” Tam said. “And yet not quite enough. I’ve been doing this a while, if you recall. Even should I follow the heretics back to their own den, you may be sure I won’t throw my life away, to ice or to blades. How else shall I return to give your knights a thrashing? To spar with you yourself, were you not so overwhelmed by the prospect?” He should probably spar with him anyway. Maybe it would help the lad with his overdeveloped hero-worship bashfulness.</p><p>Haurchefant blushed. “Splendid! Ah… that is… er… s-splendid!” He made a visible effort to collect himself, and put a hand on Tam’s shoulder. “Go well, then, my friend. Should you learn aught of value, pray return to me forthwith. A warm hearth and a warmer welcome shall be waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo shook snow from her cloak and stamped it from her feet as she entered the chamber Haurchefant had called the Intercessory at Camp Dragonhead. The last week had been busy, but Alphinaud had informed the Warriors of Light that the original four – Tam, Rinala, Chuchupa, and Achiyo – had been requested for “an audience with an ambassador of the Holy See of Ishgard.” His title was impressive: Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, though she wasn’t really clear upon what a Temple Knight <em>was</em>. In any event, he must be a personage she would make an effort to work amicably with. One could never have too many allies, especially when Haurchefant spoke highly of him… She hung her cloak and fussed with her wind-blown hair a little.</p><p>“The Temple Knight Commander himself, hmm?” Tam said, lacing his fingers behind his head. “I’ve heard much about him. I think I’ll like him, even if he does seem overly strait-laced. He’ll probably mildly dislike me. …Better than the cow-minded equivalent I had back home.”</p><p>Alphinaud blinked at him. “How do you know him to be strait-laced? I’ve barely heard of him, only that he is recently appointed to his position.” Tam winked and said nothing.</p><p>“Why am I here?” Chuchupa demanded. “I said it back in Revenant’s Toll and I’ll say it again: ye’re wasting my time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Achiyo said. “Please bear with it, just for now.”</p><p>“Will ye come minotaur-hunting with me after, then, Princess?”</p><p>“Anything you like,” Achiyo said, smiling.</p><p>Chuchupa grinned wickedly. “Ah, don’t say that to a pirate, Princess. But I’ll be good. Ish.”</p><p>“I’m a bit nervous,” Rinala said, pushing her big puffy hood back from her hair and rubbing her cold hands together. “I’m glad I don’t have to say anything.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Tam said as Haurchefant entered, fluffing the snow from his hair. “Just sit there and be adorable.”</p><p>“Understood!” Rinala said with a big smile.</p><p>Haurchefant smiled at them all too. “Just what Tam said, Miss Rinala! My old friend has long wished to make your acquaintance. There is nothing to fear.”</p><p>“Alphinaud’s the one taking all the heat this time,” Tam said, nodding.</p><p>“It’s nothing I’m not used to,” Alphinaud said, mayhap a little arrogant.</p><p>“I sent Aymeric word that we were ready to begin, so he should be down in a moment- ah, here he is.”</p><p>The door opened, and an Elezen man and Hyuran woman entered, both dressed in heavy armour. The Scions turned to greet them, and Achiyo felt a strange jolt run through her. She tried to hide her surprise, and feared it was too late, hoped he hadn’t seen, that he had been looking at Tam, at Alphinaud, anywhere but at her.</p><p>She hadn’t expected him to be so <em>gorgeous</em>.</p><p>Pale skin, jet-black silky hair with sideburns that made her heart flutter, long Elezen ears with asymmetrical jewellery, piercing light blue eyes – when he turned his gaze upon her, as she stepped forward to introduce herself, she felt her heart jump again. She had never seen a man so beautiful before, and was certain she never would again, <em>and </em>he was courteous, though she could scarce tell what he was saying through her shock. His voice was gentle but firm, clear as a bell, articulate and thoughtful, and she immediately longed to hear much more. She hardly noticed the stern woman at his left assessing them all, or Haurchefant’s enthusiastic nodding at their praise of the Warriors of Light. Or even the reactions of her fellow Scions. With an effort, she managed to keep her voice steady when greeted, to bow properly, to keep most of her blush from her cheeks. Certainly she kept her expression neutral, she had enough self-control for that. Enough self-control that no one would be able to tell she was inwardly without conscious word or thought and might, in fact, be screaming slightly. <em>B-bishounen</em>…</p><p>This was outrageous; horrifying; shocking. She could not allow this. He was an ambassador, and so was she, in these circumstances. This distraction was wholly unwelcome and unworthy of a Warrior of Light. Certainly, no man had ever caught her gaze in like fashion before – or woman, either. If she’d found someone pleasing, she’d observed the fact and moved on. Nothing ever came of it, and those who had found <em>her</em> pleasing… were most displeasing to her, for the most part.</p><p>But no man had ever been this beautiful before. …Mayhap the distraction wasn’t <em>completely</em> unwelcome.</p><p>And yet she ought to focus. No one could know she found him attractive, no one at all. She prayed to all the kami that Tam and Alphinaud had things covered, that no one would ask a question of her that would betray her lack of attendance. But she tried to breathe normally and listen to Alphinaud and Ser Aymeric verbally spar over the idea of rejoining the Eorzean Alliance. Alphinaud seemed to be pushing quite hard, too hard, for her taste. She would have handled it more delicately, less directly. But mayhap that was only a product of her training, and would simply frustrate these plain-speaking Eorzeans. Still… Alphinaud, despite his politeness, seemed almost rude in his forcefulness.</p><p>‘Ser Aymeric’, the Ishgardians called him. <em>Aymeric-dono</em>, she tried in her mind. No, it simply wasn’t right, even if it was correct. Aymeric-sama he would ever be to her, as lordly as a young bugyo, calm and mannered and powerful. He was impressive even simply sitting. His hands were so graceful as he gestured.</p><p>She refrained from slapping herself in the face and listened on. Kami forfend that she betray herself so easily! It seemed Aymeric-sama wanted to speak on something completely different than the Eorzean Alliance, and far more relevant to Revenant’s Toll. That was good. Monitoring the Keeper of the Lake seemed exactly the thing the Warriors of Light would undoubtedly be called upon to do.</p><p>Alphinaud agreed, and things might have been winding down when a breathless soldier burst into the room, bringing tidings that Haurchefant’s second gift to Revenant’s Toll had again been stolen by heretics. Everyone sprang to their feet, and the meeting concluded in confusion.</p><p> </p><p><em>What colour were her eyes?</em> was the question that plagued him long after the meeting was over and he had returned to Ishgard, leaving Lucia behind to continue the investigation into the heretic assaults. Haurchefant had mentioned that all the Warriors of Light were young and beautiful each in their own way, and he’d mentioned that Achiyo Kensaki had scales and draconic horns, but he hadn’t warned Aymeric that her eyes would be so <em>fascinating</em>. She’d watched him intently throughout the discussion, and he’d felt himself sweating under that gaze, though he tried not to show it, tried hard to focus on Commander Leveilleur’s words, while not avoiding her eyes unduly either.</p><p>He would have to be careful: she had an air of romantic tragedy about her, though she herself didn’t seem aware of it, and it was exactly his weakness with women. Lucia had it, for one. Her straight, smooth, elegant silver-green hair, her exotic white scales and horns, that slender nose and solemn little mouth – and she was a tiny little thing, no taller than a Miqo’te, but the way she moved, when she moved at all, bespoke to strength and experience in the sword at her side. Everything about her was dangerously attractive to him, and even the lithe graceful tail wasn’t off-putting. He knew already that news of the Warriors of Light was going to be doubly interesting to him now.</p><p>He was glad to have finally met them in person, still would have been glad even if Lady Achiyo were not completely enchanting. They certainly lived up to Haurchefant’s gushing praise, even just seeing them. Master Tam was confounding, Mistress Chuchupa certainly appeared to be a trouble-maker, and Miss Rinala was as sweet as reported. And now Haurchefant was warning him there were four more out there…</p><p>He had enough to deal with without her eyes distracting him. Commander Leveilleur and Master Tam were the ones he had to watch out for, mayhap moreso Leveilleur; Master Tam was older, and seemed more cool-headed, with an uncanny knowledge of Ishgardian politics for one who’d never set foot in the city, but also content to sit back and let the younger man take the lead. And the younger man was suspicious, and arrogant, and enamoured of his own intelligence and righteousness, but also a strong potential ally, being an important member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and, mayhap even more importantly, the Commander of the Crystal Braves. Aymeric needed his wits about him, and patience, as much patience as he could muster. Leveilleur would understand his intentions eventually.</p><p>But… now that it was over, what colour were they? His own were the colour of ice-aspected crystals, Lucia’s were as lush summer-grass emeralds, but hers… He ran through every flavour of ice that he knew – and he knew many, from Coerthas’s transformation these five years – but none matched that delicate pale blue-green blend. This was going to bother him. And he couldn’t allow any hint of that to colour his dealings with the Scions. To admit to being beguiled by her would offend Lucia, insult both Lady Achiyo and the Scions, and perhaps give Commander Leveilleur an unworthy influence over him. He was better than that. Still, in the rare moments of idle contemplation he had these days, there were worse things to think about than Achiyo Kensaki’s eyes.</p><p>Years later, he found what colour they were, and it wasn’t ice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Blow, Blow, Thou Winter Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14: Blow, Blow, Thou Winter Wind</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think of them?” Rinala asked, on chocobo-back on their way to the Boulder Downs. “I thought they were both rather intimidating: so cold and watchful. I think we can trust them, though.”<span></span></p><p>“I like him, like I thought,” Tam said. “He’s not pompous, despite the silly outfit and the loquaciousness. But I sense he could cut loose very impressively if he wanted to. I hope the opportunity comes. <em>She’s </em>unexpected, but not terribly complicated.” How he’d determined that when the woman had hardly spoken, Achiyo did not know.</p><p>“He fits his role like hand in glove,” Chuchupa said. “Poncy, though, with the armoured dress. I want to punch that pretty face.”</p><p>“Oh, I liked the armour, though,” Rinala said. “It’s very elegant. Ishgardians have a good sense of style in their culture.”</p><p>“If ye like that sort o’ thing,” Chuchupa said. “I’m not convinced it’d hold up in real combat. The other knight though, she ‘ad good armour.”</p><p>“Yes, she definitely knows what she’s doing, it looks like,” Rinala said. “Achiyo, you haven’t said anything yet.”</p><p>She’d been gathering her thoughts, wondering how much she could say. He was courteous? He was calm and patient? Every answer sounded to her tinged with untoward feelings, and she would rather have not said anything at all. “I look forward to working with both of them.”</p><p>“That’s a non-answer if ever I heard one,” Tam grumbled.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you want me to say,” Achiyo said, hoping he hadn’t seen right through her. “I thought he managed Alphinaud and his rudeness very well. I think I’d rather reserve judgement for now. We’ve still only just met.”</p><p>Tam shrugged. “If you like. Ho there, what’s that?”</p><p>“That looks like an Ishgardian cart,” Rinala said, squinting. “Look, there’s Haurchefant’s knights! Let’s ask what they’ve found!”</p><p> </p><p>Commander Leveilleur had taken to pacing, his boots scraping on the ice. Aymeric did not pace, for it was not in his nature, but he was almost equally concerned. Half the Warriors of Light had gone into the main heretic tunnel into Snowcloak, the smallest of them, upon the advice of Archon Papalymo, which meant Lady Achiyo, Miss Rinala, Mistress Chuchupa, Master Kekeniro, and Master R’nyath. He did not have the personal connection with them that Leveilleur had, but… he wanted to, and they were in a dangerous situation on Ishgard’s behalf. All had agreed that they were the best ones for the task, but should they come to harm, he would take responsibility.</p><p>All eight of the Warriors of Light had arrived, in case they were required, and the new faces were as intriguing as the ones he’d already met, though Master Aentfryn had glanced at him once with a none-too-friendly eye, then seated himself upon a stone and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It was plain that he had no wish to be there. Lady Vivienne too had an aloof demeanour, but she stared instead at the tunnel entrance, leaning on her greatsword, clearly wishing she were in the action. He couldn’t blame her. Everyone was on high alert, but so far the heretics had shown no sign of ambushing them from any other angle.</p><p>The wind whistled softly through the ice and stones; the sun was peeking through the low-lying grey clouds hopefully; Commander Leveilleur paced.</p><p>“Alphinaud,” Tam said eventually, from where he leaned against the cliffside casually. Leveilleur jumped and stopped pacing. “If they run into trouble, they’ll call and let us know.”</p><p>Leveilleur heaved a sigh. “I know…”</p><p>“They won’t need it,” Lady Vivienne said dourly.</p><p>“Which is a good thing!” Archon Yda said brightly. “I’m not even worried for Rinala!”</p><p>“Why is that?” Aymeric asked, hoping to learn more of them. When the first Warriors of Light had arrived, Miss Rinala had been the only one to give him a shy smile of greeting. He could see why the others wanted to protect her.</p><p>“Er, well, she’s really strong, but she still lacks self-confidence,” Yda said. “Even after all she’s been through, she gets nervous. So I worry for her sometimes, you know? Not because I think she’s going to make a mistake, but because she might get scared when she doesn’t have to be.”</p><p>“I understand,” Aymeric said. She did seem quite naive, perhaps too young to be adventuring with the other, more experienced adventurers. Her strength must be great indeed for a girl who looked no more than fifteen summers. “But from what I hear, the Warriors of Light united can withstand any foe. I trust Lady Achiyo to lead them out again.”</p><p>“So do we all,” Archon Papalymo said. “While individually they’re exceptional, together they become something even greater. Inexplicably greater.”</p><p>“I feel sorry for the poor souls on the receiving end, no matter how fiercely they resist,” Lady Vivienne said with a tight smile. “But it makes me all the more restless out here.”</p><p>“Well, if all goes wrong, they’ll get us to come fight the primal,” Tam said, lacing his fingers behind his head cheerfully.</p><p>“Pray do not be so flippant about it,” Lucia told him sternly. “This is a threat to all of Ishgard that you are speaking of.” Tam shrugged.</p><p>“I’m afraid Tam has a strong sense of black humour,” Leveilleur said. “You’ll become accustomed to it eventually.”</p><p>“All the optimists are in the tunnels right now,” Tam said, chuckling. “You’re stuck with us, Dame Lucia.”</p><p>Lucia huffed almost inaudibly; Aymeric wouldn’t have heard it if she were not directly by his side, and he was sure the Scions had not heard it. “I suppose Master Aentfryn is of like mind, or would if he favoured us with his company.”</p><p>Master Aentfryn granted them a hostile stare from where he sat upon his stone. “I’m only here because of the possibility of a Primal. I do not trust Grand Companies or any other organized military force, and I certainly do not trust <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Lucia inhaled to retort indignantly, but Aymeric stilled her with a slight movement. “I beg your pardon, Master Zwynswaensyn. I’m not sure I understand, but I certainly respect your-”</p><p>“You weren’t at Carteneau,” Master Aentfryn interrupted. “My issues with Grand Companies began before that, but if you’re asking why I don’t trust you personally, that’s why.”</p><p>“Ah.” Aymeric bowed his head. He had not been Lord Commander five and a half years ago, but he understood what Master Aentfryn meant. “Then I thank you for your patience in assisting us here and now.”</p><p>Master Aentfryn’s face tightened briefly, and then he went back to ignoring them. Archon Yda looked distressed, which was a poor look on such a light-hearted woman. There wasn’t much he could do about it.</p><p>“I wonder that I did not hear you object to my Crystal Braves,” Leveilleur mused.</p><p>“Yes, we all noted that you were beginning your own Grand Company, because there weren’t enough already,” Lady Vivienne said. “In case you forgot, we were on assignment with a madman. The first I heard of it was long after it was clearly decided, when you began recruiting. And that may or may not have influenced our decision to stay on assignment until you called us for this.”</p><p>“I see,” Leveilleur said. “Yes, I had forgotten. How is it going?”</p><p>“The less said about it, the better,” Lady Vivienne said in disgust. “Truly mad. Only a morbid curiosity restrains my hand from ending his wild fantasies.” What on earth could they be speaking of? He dared not provoke her, yet his curiosity…</p><p>“Surely it’s not that bad,” Tam said, smiling. “I hear you might even be a little fond of the poor stupid fellow, in your own way.”</p><p>“How dare you,” Lady Vivienne retorted, without any conviction behind it. Then they all started up, for someone was emerging from the tunnels.</p><p>But the intruders were only the Warriors of Light, looking a bit scuffed and slightly more bloody than when they went in, but also triumphant – and perhaps a little relieved to be out again.</p><p>“Okay, so first of all, those tunnels widened right out after a while,” R’nyath Tia was saying animatedly. “We could all have gone in, no problem. It was maybe a bit narrow in some places, and very slippery, but I guess we forgot that the heretics are all <em>Elezen</em> so I’m not sure why we specifically brought just the un-tall members of our party… Oh! And some of them transformed before our very eyes, I was not expecting that.” He was an energetic youth with a twinkle in his eye. Aymeric liked him already.</p><p>“I think I understand now why they suspected me to be Dravanian when I first came here,” Lady Achiyo said quietly to no one in particular, and his heart went out to her. She had gathered a hand to her silver-armoured heart in an unconscious gesture of contemplation, and he was suddenly possessed of a strange desire that she should lay that dainty hand in his so he could see exactly how small it was… a hand that had slain gods and dragons.</p><p>He brushed that aside. “You fared well, then?”</p><p>“Yep,” Mistress Chuchupa reported. “Cleared every last man and beast up to a strange aetheryte. ‘Twere some good fights in there, the last thing we fought was a great wolf. He was a tough beastie, he was.”</p><p>“We met Lady Iceheart there immediately afterwards,” Master Kekeniro said. “She did not engage us…”</p><p> </p><p>Snowcloak was a flurry of activity. Minfilia had arrived in the confusion to report on the lack of information available on this Shiva; Achiyo wondered why, when they all had linkpearls… but Alphinaud had made a comment about <em>some</em> people enjoying the cold. Which was also odd to her, as Minfilia was Ala Mhigan in origin and raised in Thanalan, if she remembered aright. Alphinaud had paused momentarily between listening to Minfilia and ordering his troops off into the wilderness to hunt for heretics, and in that pause, suddenly turned to Aymeric-sama across the canyon. Her attention had already been inclined thither, but now she had an excuse to observe.</p><p>The Lord Commander was directing the bulk of the Temple Knights to enter the tunnels now, including the ones that the Warriors of Light had not explored; the Crystal Braves would hold the entry points from outside attack. “I do not care if a few stragglers manage to escape. Until the sappers confirm that a tunnel is safe, the men are not to search it.” So he had taken seriously their reports of great falling ice stalactites.</p><p>Alphinaud approached him; Achiyo, Rinala, and Kekeniro followed at a distance. “You pursue your foes with less zeal than I had expected, Ser Aymeric.” Aymeric-sama turned his gaze upon him questioningly, and Alphinaud continued. “Lest you misunderstand, I do not deny that our enemy has given us good reason to be prudent. I merely meant – you being a man of faith – that I had expected a certain… single-mindedness. After all, was it not by the will of Halone that your ancestors came to this land – why they took up arms against the Dravanians? What would they have done in your position, I wonder…”</p><p>Achiyo withheld a wince. She had found that all terribly intrusive and rude. She might have to step in and apologize, Far Eastern manners overriding Eorzean culture for a moment.</p><p>Aymeric-sama, however, didn’t seem to mind, or if he did, hid it well under a patient face. It took him a moment to formulate an answer, but she was not disappointed when it came. “…There are those who believe that faith is a renunciation of free will – that unquestioning devotion is required of all who would live a life in service to the Fury. Such righteous fervour may well serve a knight on the front line – less so a leader of men. We are all at liberty to interpret the scriptures as we will. I choose to believe that the Fury would value the lives of Her followers over the deaths of Her enemies.” He frowned to himself slightly, lips pressed together, and she wondered what memory troubled him. “But I would not presume to speak for the knights of eld. ‘Twas a different time – nay, a different era – and scripture tells us only so much.”</p><p>“Would that it told us more,” Alphinaud said, and was hailed by Yuyuhase. “Pardon me.”</p><p>“I can certainly respect your command style, Ser Aymeric,” Kekeniro said. “My primary objective in every engagement is always to bring my people safely home. It’s been getting a bit harder to do the arithmetic when it’s the end of the world…”</p><p>“Yes,” Rinala said shyly. “And it means less killing. I know they’re probably evil, but I still don’t <em>like</em> killing.”</p><p>Aymeric-sama knelt on one knee in the snow to speak to them all better; a true gentleman. “Aye. I will confess to you, Miss Rinala, I don’t much like killing either. But, as you say, Master Kekeniro, we do what we must to at least save our own. Perhaps someday… we might live in a world where such calculations are no longer necessary.”</p><p>Rinala smiled at him, bobbed a bow, and ran off, tail curled cheerfully. “Well! I’m really glad we’re working together!” Kekeniro said. “If more military leaders were like you, my job would be a lot easier sometimes. Oh, excuse me, Alphinaud needs my brain…”</p><p>Aymeric-sama turned his light-blue gaze upon her and it was like an electric shock ran through her from head to toes. For the briefest of moments, she felt like he had an equally startled expression on his own face, but if it was there, it was gone so quickly she must have imagined it. “And you, Lady Achiyo?”</p><p>“Me, Aymeric-sama?”</p><p>He blinked. “Pardon, what is ‘sama’?”</p><p>“Oh…” It had come out automatically. She kept her poise. “’Tis a Hingan honorific that means ‘lord’.”</p><p>He seemed amused. “Do you really see me thus? I would hope we might not stand upon ceremony, the Warriors of Light and I, as Haurchefant is with you.”</p><p>He really didn’t realize what he was asking, though being requested not to use honorifics towards him warmed her heart strongly. “I will try, but I do not know if I shall succeed. But to answer your question, I must confess to being curious about Ishgard and her people in a way I had not been before these unfortunate events,” she said, calmly. “Haurchefant has been very kind, but at first I had thought it more prudent not to force myself among your people.”</p><p>She both appreciated and disliked that he was kneeling. On one hand, it was a bit easier to have a natural conversation with him, as much as could be had under the circumstances, and it was really very kind of him to do such a thing – a man of his position would only ever be expected to kneel to a few. On the other hand, that just meant he was closer to her, better able to observe her reactions to him, and more overwhelming to behold. Too, she was used to people being taller than her. In fact, his standing height felt… right, it felt proper that her eyes were on the same level as his sternum and she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He was nearly as tall as a male Au Ra, and it was reassuring somehow.</p><p>He winced a little. “I can well imagine, and I apologize on behalf of my countrymen. I thank you for your grace in giving us a second chance. Perhaps in the future…”</p><p>A Temple Knight called him urgently. “Forgive me, duty calls.” She bowed politely to him as he stood, and he bowed to her likewise, and she removed back to Alphinaud’s side.</p><p>He was… perfect. There was nothing of him she did not like, his grace, his patience, his wisdom. Even had she not found him beautiful, the world was irrevocably different now to know there was a man like Aymeric de Borel in it.</p><p>She would have to stop, or she would start internally sounding like how Rinala felt about Thancred, the poor girl. But these feelings would pass soon enough, and then she could treat him naturally.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last she saw of Aymeric-sama for some time. Their path led through the long cold nights back to Gridania, with Captain Ilberd, on the track of the Garlean spy known as the Ivy. Rinala was bitterly disappointed to learn the spy was Eline Roaille, Raubahn’s right hand. But when they had caught the Ivy, as Roaille was code-named, Minfilia summoned them back to the Rising Stones to meet a Sharlayan scholar who had studied with Louisoix, a scholar who could probably solve the riddle of Iceheart’s missing aetheryte.</p><p>They rode back as quickly as they could, all eight of them. Only Kekeniro seemed bothered by his team of four not being around to assist Inspector Hildibrand: “I wonder what new misunderstandings he’s gotten into in our absence. I’d hoped this wouldn’t take as long as it has… and we’re not done yet…”</p><p>“You can’t leave him alone for fear of breakages,” Vivienne said irritably. “He’s like a six-fulm tall infant.”</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like you made much of an effort to lift said misunderstandings at all,” Tam said.</p><p>Vivienne snorted. “<em>You</em> try to penetrate that mythril-thick skull and the force-field of illogicity floating about him. I dare you.”</p><p>“Also, it’s hilarious,” R’nyath put in. “Gilgamesh isn’t exactly a common name, but it’s hardly impossible to pronounce. But ‘Greg’ is so much funnier.”</p><p>“What do ye even do, if ye’re not helpin’ him investigate with logic?” Chuchupa demanded.</p><p>“Oh, we help investigate logically when we can,” Kekeniro said. “The real question is whether he’ll listen to more than five words of our results before charging off in a purely random direction. Still, I suppose our presence lends a certain… efficiency to his quests, and so we get some things done, and Briardien gets other things done, and things have worked out so far.”</p><p>“I can’t help but feel we have better ways to serve Eorzea than to follow a madman about,” Aentfryn grumbled.</p><p>“Yet you’re still here,” Tam pointed out. “Why?”</p><p>“I wonder that daily,” Aentfryn said. “Perhaps the moment we find another healer blessed with the Echo, I shall go back to La Noscea and settle on a farm. Until then, Urselmert’s recklessness warrants my attention.”</p><p>“The darkness does not like caution,” Vivienne said, glaring over her shoulder. “I only do what needs to be done.”</p><p>“Your overblown sense of aetherial aesthetic is not an excuse for overworking Eos.”</p><p>“Then pick up the slack, old man.”</p><p>“Peace,” Achiyo said before the bickering could get out of hand. “I don’t know how much trouble Inspector Hildibrand will be in before we have stopped Iceheart, but he will have to wait. Of course we will try to deal with it as quickly as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, mother,” R’nyath said, grinning. Achiyo flinched in startled irritation, and he ducked his head and apologized. “I meant nothing by it.”</p><p>Achiyo softened. “I forgive you. Let us be swift, still. Remember that Shiva’s summoning is imminent.”</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the Rising Stones a couple days later to find the place in an excited buzz. They were welcomed warmly and brought into the bustle without much preamble. Their visitor was expected later in the afternoon, and it seemed that several of the senior Scions were already acquainted with her. “I can’t wait until she gets here!” Yda gushed to Rinala, pausing in the midst of her preparations to grasp her hands and squeeze in excitement. “We have so much to talk about!”</p><p>“Master Louisoix did think quite highly of her,” Papalymo called from behind Yda. “On the other hand, so does Yda…”</p><p>“I wonder what sort of lady she is?” R’nyath’s brother R’inwa asked of no one in particular, marching past with a sack of rice for Higiri. Coultenet and Hoary Boulder followed, similarly burdened with raw foodstuffs. “The way Papalymo says that…” Rinala spun about, trying to keep track of who was where and saying what. And also to do her own task, which was to polish the tables in the dining area.</p><p>“Only those with proven expertise receive the mark – as our newcomer has,” Y’shtola said to him. “Pay no heed to her manner.”</p><p>“Her manner, eh?” Chuchupa said, thumping her fists together. “Yda’s a fun lass, so I’m looking forward to this person… and her <em>manner</em>.”</p><p>Thancred practically waltzed through their midst, carrying an armload of books on teleportation theory and a brilliant smile. “The arrival of a newcomer has ever been cause for celebration – doubly so when she’s an attractive young lady. A bard could wish for no better audience. Mayhap I shall regale her with the tale of our battle against Leviathan’s thralls – how I soared over my opponent’s axe and brought him low with my blades…”</p><p>“She’s not going to care about that,” Vivienne told him, and Rinala giggled at how Thancred pouted at her. Tataru clucked at Thancred, who hurried to get out of her way and file the books on the shelf behind her.</p><p>“Probably not, when she does the same sort of things herself,” Yda said. “Oh, is it almost time? I cannot believe it’s almost time. You’ll like her, Rinala, I promise you!”</p><p>“Hush, please!” Y’shtola near-snapped. “Finish your assignment, we must go to meet her in a quarter-bell.”</p><p>At the appointed time, they met as a group led by Minfilia and headed to the lawn outside the north gate. They had not been there long when the cart that came by once a sennight from Gridania appeared – it had been their good luck with the timing, it seemed. A lone Roegadyn woman stepped off and stretched mightily, then looked about for them. “Minfilia, am I right?”</p><p>Minfilia had approached her, looking in wonderment at the stranger, wonderment that Rinala shared. The woman had long blue-grey hair on one side of her head, but she had shaved the other side down to the scalp! Rinala could not imagine ever doing that to her own hair. Not to mention, for a scholar, she was wearing a lot of chainmail, and for a warrior, she was showing a lot of leg. But she had the Sharlayan tattoo on her neck, and the Baldesion mark tattooed on her left thigh, so clearly… she liked tattoos. And was very knowledgeable. But her look was intimidatingly fierce. Truly, she would fit in with everyone in the Scions perfectly in their own way.</p><p>“None other,” Minfilia was saying to the woman, as Rinala pondered her dangerous appearance. “I bid you welcome to Revenant’s Toll, and thank you for traveling so far on such short notice.”</p><p>The woman laughed and waggled a finger. “As if I could ever say no to Urianger!” She sounded so fond. Of Urianger? He of the dusty tomes and ponderous speech and reserved demeanour?</p><p>Minfilia turned to the others. “Moenbryda is an accomplished Sharlayan scholar and an authority on aetheryte technologies. She has played an invaluable role in our search for a means to capture Ascian souls. Moenbryda, I believe you already know Yda and Papalymo and Y’shtola; Thancred was away the last time you visited; and these-”</p><p>“The Warriors of Light, of course!” Moenbryda said. “I’ve heard all about you. Let me see if I can guess who’s who.” And she did, describing them each with a word or two. Rinala was a “cute kitten”, according to her.</p><p>“That was exactly right,” Rinala said in wonder when she had finished. Though she supposed racial naming conventions helped – there was only one person who could be R’nyath Tia, and only one person who could be Chuchupa Chupa. Still, she was amazed that Moenbryda had remembered all eight of their names. It had taken her a little while, personally! Were they so famous now? “Pleased to meet you!”</p><p>“Charmed, I’m sure,” Moenbryda said to them all with a cocky grin. She looked around at Revenant’s Toll. “For an outpost in an aether-rich wasteland, this place is a good deal livelier than I expected. Just goes to show that you never know until you know.”</p><p>“Let us return to the Rising Stones at once, then.” Minfilia said. “We have much to discuss.”</p><p>As they headed back down the hill to the Seventh Heaven, Yda tackled Moenbryda’s arm. “Moen! Gods, it’s been <em>ages</em>!”</p><p>“Longer, sister!” Moenbryda said. “How have you been keeping?”</p><p>“Oh, punching this and that, a bit of diplomacy here, a bit of record-keeping there…”</p><p>“A joyous reunion indeed,” Y’shtola said, smiling.</p><p>“Well of course it is!” Yda said. “Moen and I are like twin sisters!”</p><p>“Save in appearance and aptitude,” Papalymo put in. Moenbryda laughed heartily.</p><p>“He’s got you there, Yda,” she said. “You’ll have to get a bit taller and broader if you want to look like me!”</p><p>“Why not you get smaller?” Yda said. “It’d work equally well, and a little Moen would be <em>adorable</em>!”</p><p>“But I don’t want to be adorable,” Moenbryda retorted. “I want to kick arse and look good doing it.”</p><p>“I would say you’ve succeeded, and I haven’t seen you fight,” Thancred said.</p><p>“Oh, just you wait,” Yda said. “It’s going to be a riot, believe me!”</p><p>They’d just entered the Rising Stones, still laughing and talking, and Moenbryda laughing and talking the loudest of all of them, when Urianger rose from a table to meet them. “’Tis plain the passage of years hath done little to dampen thy youthful spirits… and nothing at all to reform thy youthful manner.”</p><p>Moenbryda’s face lit up like Moonfire Faire fireworks, and she threw herself at Urianger to hug him enthusiastically. The Elezen struggled briefly, but there was no escaping those strong arms. “Urianger! So this is where you’ve been hiding!”</p><p>Urianger spluttered. “U-unhand me.”</p><p>Instead, Moenbryda squeezed tighter, lifting him clear from the ground for a moment, before setting him back down. The archivist gasped for air as the scholar scolded him. “I come all this way, and <em>that’s</em> what you have to say to me? I much preferred when you were pleading with me to drop everything and hurry to your side. What was it you said?” She pretended to think, with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Ah yes. ‘None save thee can satisfy this need-‘”</p><p>Urianger had said something like that?? Everyone blinked in shock, save Thancred, who leaned on the back of a chair eagerly. “Go on…” R’nyath nodded enthusiastically, tail and ears pricked.</p><p>Urianger looked horrified under his hood and goggles, turning quite red, and Thancred and R’nyath looked a little guilty in response. His voice was louder than normal, and his bearing flustered as Rinala had never seen him. “Th-thine artless attempts to misrepresent mine all-too-innocent motives do thee little credit! Mine intent, as well thou knowest, was but to impress upon thee the gravity of the circumstance. Lest thou doubt, a deiform entity shall shortly be summoned, save if thou, and no other, grantest my compeers thine aid.”</p><p>“It seems that Urianger uses more words the more embarrassed he gets, but it’s true what he says,” Tam said. “<em>We</em> certainly can’t recreate a destroyed aetheryte at a distance.”</p><p>“Aye, even Y’shtola’s drawing a blank on this one, and she handled Titan’s just fine,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“Nay, I barely facilitated transit to that one,” Y’shtola said. “It may have looked easy to you, perhaps, but this one is far beyond my skills.”</p><p>“Then let us adjourn to the Solar,” Minfilia said, “and discuss what we are to do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Moenbryda’s white auracite plan worked marvelously, with everyone donating aether to power the strange gemstone, and as the Warriors of Light prepared to parley or fight Iceheart on the other side of the aetheryte, whichever it came to, she continued to hover near them eagerly. “I’ve a mind to join you, but Urianger made me promise I wouldn’t. Apparently the thought of me becoming Shiva’s thrall was too much to bear.” She snorted derisively, with a cocky grin. “As if I’d give her the chance.”</p><p>Alphinaud approached them. “Of all the myriad challenges you have faced, I should be amazed if it were a failed teleportation attempt that finally killed you. Pray do not surprise me.”</p><p>Tam shrugged. “Surprising people is funny, especially if it’s ignominious.”</p><p>“No it isn’t,” Rinala told him, pouting from under her furry hood. “We’re not going to die. We have plenty of strength to teleport, even to such an aetheryte as this.”</p><p>“Get ready, then,” Aentfryn said. “I expect it will still be much more disorienting than regular aether travel, and we will likely have to fight immediately afterwards.”</p><p>“I am ready,” Rinala told him. “It’s good to work with you and Eos again.”</p><p>His gaze softened the tiniest bit, and then they turned their attention again to the aetheryte, where Achiyo had just teleported, her face determined.</p><p> </p><p>Haurchefant was doing push-ups with several of his knights in the great hall of Camp Dragonhead – had to keep the weapon of his body honed to fight dragons, even if he’d never reach Tam’s perfection – when a Temple Knight hurried in through the doors, looking about for him. Francel, who was visiting from the Skyfire Locks, jumped to his feet in alarm. He’d been nervous and jumpy about sudden entrances ever since he’d been framed for heresy last summer… thank the Fury the Warriors of Light had saved him then.</p><p>Haurchefant got up, toweling the sweat from his brow with a cloth his manservant held for him, and approached. “What news, Syndael?”</p><p>The clear-eyed young knight had an anxious look. “Ser Aymeric thought you would wish to know that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have formulated a method for reaching Iceheart.”</p><p>“Aye? Do you know the method?”</p><p>“A Sharlayan scholar has come to reconstruct the aetheryte that we believed Iceheart destroyed. The Warriors of Light are there now, and if the scholar succeeds, will be going immediately through. They have no guarantee that it will be possible, however. ‘Tis said that traveling the Lifestream to such a nebulous target is extremely risky.”</p><p>Haurchefant stared for a brief moment. Then the import of the messenger’s words struck him, and he dashed for the door. “My chocobo! Saddle my chocobo at once!”</p><p>“Lord Haurchefant!” Syndael exclaimed. “If the Warriors of Light find the primal Shiva waiting for them, the fight is beyond anyone but them to win!”</p><p>“I care not!” Haurchefant declared, checking his sword and shield. “They are my friends, and I would stand with them!”</p><p>Corentiaux hurried to his side. “Lord Haurchefant, ’tis probably already too late! How many hours is it to Snowcloak? You there, do not bring my lord’s chocobo!”</p><p>“I care not! Bring my chocobo!” Haurchefant shouted; Corentiaux grabbed his arm, Haurchefant shook him off, and Corentiaux seized him bodily to keep him in place. Yaelle came to Corentiaux’s aid, and three or four others. “Let me go! I must go to them!”</p><p>“Haurchefant, we would not be able to help!” Francel pleaded with him as he struggled to throw them off. “I, too, wish to aid them, for I have not yet had the chance to repay them for my life in the slightest… but I know this is beyond us. Do not throw your life away!”</p><p>“If what you say is true, I would be too late to stand with Tam and the others! But at least I could aid Aymeric against the primal!”</p><p>“Ser Aymeric did not intend that you leave your post,” Syndael said, wide-eyed from his vehemence. “Please do not be reckless!”</p><p>He had almost won free, had taken several steps closer to the door, but though he was burning with desperate strength, the weight of his knights was too much for him, and they forced him to his knees, where he did not have the leverage to break out from their grasp.</p><p>“Lord Haurchefant, please,” Corentiaux said earnestly. “We have our duties here. Master Tam and Lady Achiyo and the rest will protect us truly, I believe it. We are all fond of them, too.”</p><p>Most of the fight went out of him. His knights were right. No matter how his heart yearned to share in Tam’s danger, to protect him if possible and necessary, this was his place now, and he would never make it to Snowcloak in time to be useful. Additionally, he was strong enough to Teleport, but it still left him unduly weary afterwards, and he hardly wanted to be a burden to them. And besides… Tam was the most splendid warrior in the world. He would surely triumph with his friends beside him.</p><p>He looked up at Syndael. “You may return to Aymeric. Tell him I shall remain at my station. But I want to see them when they return! Please, that is all I ask.” Slowly, the knights released him and he stood, grimacing in worry. He was probably going to pace down the great hall before Tam got back.</p><p>“I shall inform him at once,” Syndael said, bowing. “Thank you, Lord Haurchefant.”</p><p>“Is there aught I can do?” Francel asked, anxiously. Bless the lad, he was so sensitive to his feelings.</p><p>He managed a smile for him. “You were saying you were writing a new song, how is that going?”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, he fretted the rest of the day away, as the sun swiftly slipped over the mountains that hemmed in the castle. Francel could not stay long, and without his best friend to distract him in conversation, he was horribly restless. He’d given orders that more firewood be brought in, he’d given orders that extra food be prepared for the evening meal, that rooms be made up for them to stay in, and he couldn’t think of anything else that might be readied for their return. He was not the most diligent of worshipers in daily life, but he sent many prayers to Halone that he would see them all again.</p><p>Twilight was still beginning to dust the sky with pin-pricks of starlight when a watchman from the west wall burst in. “They’re coming, my lord! I could not say how many, but I am certain it is them!”</p><p>He laughed hysterically with relief. “Good, good! Light the torches, stoke the fires! We must give them a warm welcome.” As the hall’s bustle grew noisy, he jogged out to the west gate to meet them.</p><p>There they all were, all eight and a knightly messenger, dismounting from their chocobos, Tam from his unicorn, Kekeniro from his carbuncle, and he laughed to see them. “Welcome back, welcome back! Splendid! Come inside, we’ve made it warm for you!”</p><p>“That’s lovely to hear,” Rinala said, hugging herself through her winter robe. “Thank you, Haurchefant! I have no idea how Iceheart wears such light clothing in the dead of winter…”</p><p>“Aetherial manipulation, I think, probably combined with a personal natural aetherial resistance to cold,” Kekeniro stammered, teeth chattering. “My thanks as well.”</p><p>“Think naught of it!” He hurried them all inside, stopping momentarily to hear the messenger’s words, and then grabbed Tam to drag him over to the fire. “I must ask: what were you all thinking, Tam!? Wagering your very beings on a dubious theory which might allow you to enter Iceheart’s lair – knowing full well that she could have sufficient forewarning to complete her ritual to summon Shiva anyway…? And then – and then – engaging the abomination in mortal combat!?” Tam was simply smirking. He could see right through his mock-scolding, of course. Haurchefant dropped the act and grinned, shaking his head. “By the Fury, Tam! ‘Tis the stuff of ballads! A battle for the ages!” He raised his eyes and hands towards the ceiling enthusiastically.</p><p>“It was exciting, and unprecedented in primal history, I’m given to understand,” Tam said. “I don’t think it quite rates up with the Ultima Weapon as a battle for the ages, though you may entertain your dramatic interpretations.”</p><p>“Dramatic interpretation is all I have!” protested Haurchefant theatrically. “Would that I had been there to fight by your side! Yet here I was forced to wait – condemned to wonder at the fate of dear friends for a veritable eternity! I would not wish such torture on my most hated enemy…” He sighed with great pathos. Corentiaux and Yaelle were trying not to smile.</p><p>“Next time,” Tam said.</p><p>“No,” Vivienne said. “He is a good ally, but we have enough to protect already.”</p><p>Tam slung an arm around Haurchefant’s shoulders, which delighted him. “I think you underestimate the Lord of the Silver Fuller. He can hold his own in battle. My only concern is tempering, and we don’t always fight primals.”</p><p>How kind of his dear friend to advocate for him! “Thank you! I know not when my duties might release me to be as free as an adventurer, but I say to you – you have but to call me, and I shall find a way to come! But you are here now, and that is what truly matters. Ser Aymeric sends his regrets for the evening, I understand, and we are all to meet in the intercessory tomorrow to discuss where we go from here. For now, let us eat, drink, and be merry! You have fought hard and we have time to rest now.” The food was finally set out, and wine was being poured, and the hall was warm and bright this eve. Haurchefant sat down with them all; he’d barely eaten when the dinner bell had rung hours ago, so anxious he was then.</p><p>Dinner was brief, the Warriors of Light were tired, but at least there was a lot of it for once, and even Vivienne relaxed enough to smile in their presence. “It almost felt unfair, to have all eight of us facing her, but she had a great store of crystals, so her strength was almost a match for us at first… My bones were still chilled from her powers until we returned to this hall. But ah, how my blade sang in that icy wind.”</p><p>“She was a fierce foe,” Achiyo said. “You have told us how deadly the winter is here, and I believe she truly embodied all the deadliness of ice – not only its coldness, but its razor sharpness, its brittleness, its beauty.”</p><p>“Yes, the ice weapons she used cut as keenly as any sword or arrow, being of pure ice aether,” Aentfryn said. “But everyone actually did their jobs properly, and no one ended up impaled on an icicle.”</p><p>“Not like I didn’t try,” Chuchupa muttered, and Aentfryn glared at her.</p><p>“She was not a giant like the other primals we’ve fought,” R’nyath said. “It made for a more difficult target, but on the other hand, I rarely have to shoot at such a lovely target.”</p><p>“You didn’t miss on purpose, I hope,” Haurchefant joked with him.</p><p>R’nyath chuckled. “No! I’m not an empty-headed nix. I simply found myself wishing I could capture a portrait at the same time. Alas, my skill is in song, not painting.”</p><p>“Things got a little hairy when she decided to freeze <em>everything</em>,” Kekeniro said. “We were caught in place, imprisoned in a sheath of ice an ilm thick or more. We didn’t even have time to put up shields or a Sacred Soil. I almost thought we were done for.”</p><p>“And you’re the tactician!” Haurchefant said, his heart lurching though they were all safe at his table. “What happened next?”</p><p>“I think we were all supposed to shatter with the ice when she broke it,” Kekeniro said, contemplating his mashed potatoes thoughtfully. “But <em>we</em> weren’t frozen through, so the breaking of the ice freed us – though we were not unscathed.”</p><p>“I was pretty scared,” Rinala said, taking large sips from a mug of hot chocolate, apparently entranced with both its heat and flavour. “I’ve never had a drink like this before! Is it Ishgardian?”</p><p>“’Tis indeed! It is not as common as it used to be, though it is in higher demand than before the Calamity… I’m glad you like it. Please, drink to your heart’s content.”</p><p>“But then the tide began to turn,” Chuchupa said, fuschia eyes glittering with the thrill of battle. “She faltered, and then it was our turn to hit back! We weren’t goin’ down to Thal’s domain today! And I punched her, and Tam stabbed her, and she dropped icicles on us and shot us with ice arrows, and it was like ‘<em>zhip-zhip</em>‘ and ‘<em>pshew</em>‘ and ‘<em>krssh</em>‘, and…”</p><p>She took over the conversation from that point on, and all they could do was listen to her gleeful reconstruction of the remainder of the battle. Rinala and R’nyath were beginning to yawn frequently, however, and it was not long before they adjourned to bed.</p><p>As they were all heading to their quarters, Haurchefant touched Tam’s arm. “If you like, you could come to my personal quarters for a while. I gave orders that the fire in your room be well built up, of course, but I have drinks, if you are interested…?”</p><p>Tam hesitated, but shook his head. “Not tonight, lad. The drinks are tempting, as is your company, but I must rest. Tomorrow, unless there’s another emergency.”</p><p>“I understand. Sleep well!” Tam ruffled his hair, as Haurchefant chuckled and watched fondly as he went to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Elder Primal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is extra big because Bahamut is a BIG BOI. (also I know Akh Morn is the tankbuster, not a stack, but I’m writing it as a stack for reasons)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15: The Elder Primal</p><p> </p><p>Rinala returned from a grocery shopping trip in Revenant Toll’s market in the mid-afternoon a couple days later – Warrior of Light saving nations from gods one day, on-duty culinarian assisting Higiri the next. But even as she dropped off her purchases at the bar, her attention was drawn by Moenbryda’s hearty guffaw, Yda’s high-pitched giggle, and a deeper grunt from someone who could only be Thancred.</p><p>She looked, of course, and saw the three of them clustered around one of the smaller tables. Yda was holding a very large bottle, and the table was covered with several beer bottles and many glasses, most of them upside down. Thancred had just slipped from his seat, kneeling on the floor now with his cheek on the table. He was struggling drunkenly to raise himself as the two women laughed at him. Rinala frowned at the scene. She really liked all of them, but this was fun for them?</p><p>“Moenbryda challenged Thancred to a drinking contest,” Higiri said in her softly inflected voice. “Apparently she wants to test those among the Scions whom she has not measured herself against yet. They began nearly a bell ago…”</p><p>“Are they going to be okay?” Rinala asked.</p><p>“From what I know of Eorzeans and drink, I think so? But you go on and spend some time with them, if you like. I can see you want to! I don’t need your help just yet.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Rinala said. “Please call me when you need me!”</p><p>“Rinala!” Yda called, waving her over. “How are you? Come join us!”</p><p>“Another vict- I mean, challenger?” Moenbryda asked, her eyes gleaming wickedly.</p><p>“Definitely not,” Rinala said. “I just wanted to make sure you were all right… and to join your company if you were just having fun!”</p><p>“<em>I’m </em>having fun, aren’t we, Yda?” Yda nodded, grinning, though it didn’t seem she’d been drinking at all herself. Moenbryda shrugged at Thancred. “Thancred’s all right. Probably.”</p><p>Thancred rolled his face on the table, trying yet to get up. “Hey… Hey… I jus’ gotta say… Ye’re a – <em>hic</em> – a pretty – <em>hic</em> – a… A… Ye’re all right.” He patted the table soothingly.</p><p>“Trying to tumble the table now, are we?” Moenbryda said, smirking. “Don’t give up yet, boy! Yda! Line ’em up!”</p><p>Thancred mumbled something unintelligible about ‘pretty’ and slid to the floor, completely boneless. Rinala bent over him, peering at him in concern. She couldn’t Esuna the effects of alcohol. She’d tried before. “R… Rrrrrr… R’nala! Di’n’t know – <em>hic</em> – ya had a sister!” His smile was ridiculously wide, and his eyes were slightly crossed.</p><p>“I don’t, you know that,” she said, laughing. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s fine,” Moenbryda said. “Though more horizontal than I’d hoped at this point. Pity. You want to go?”</p><p>“Oh, no no no no!” Rinala waved both arms in front of herself frantically. She’d be done after <em>one</em> glass of beer, two at the most, if she could even drink that much liquid in one go, and it smelled like Moenbryda was drinking something substantially stronger, even if in smaller glasses.</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Moenbryda said, catching her glance. “We’d balance it for your weight. Baby shots, of course.”</p><p>“No, no, no. It would be too embarrassing! And I have to help cook tonight!” She probably should have led with that.</p><p>Moenbryda laughed. “Embarrassing like what it’s done to the lad here?”</p><p>“’M not done,” Thancred mumbled loudly from the floor, and hiccuped violently.</p><p>“I think you are, my friend,” Yda said. “And no, I don’t think Rinala would enjoy it very much. Hmm, I should give Tam a call!”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Rinala said, happy not to be Moenbryda’s next target… but still wanting to spend time with them. “Why didn’t you call him first?”</p><p>Yda shrugged. “Thancred was already here, and he thought he could handle it!”</p><p>“Aye, I bet Tam could give me a run for my money, especially since I’ve already started,” Moenbryda said.</p><p>Rinala giggled. “I’m sure he’d be willing to drink extra to make it fair.”</p><p>“He looks like an old hand at the game – though you really can’t judge a man’s weight by his face. Why, Papalymo…”</p><p>“What about Papalymo?” Yda asked eagerly.</p><p>“Would roast me alive if I told, sorry, sister!” Moenbryda shrugged. “And Urianger generally stays away from the stuff. I don’t suppose Y’shtola or F’lhaminn could be enticed…?”</p><p>Rinala called Tam. “Hi!”</p><p>“Rinala. What’s the occasion?” Tam drawled. She could hear wind in the background; he was probably on one of Revenant Toll’s highest towers.</p><p>“Moenbryda’s looking for people to have a drinking contest with! She already beat Thancred, would you want to try?”</p><p>“Thancred’s out? You must be <em>so</em> disappointed.”</p><p>Her tail and ears twitched indignantly. “Shush! Do you want to or not?”</p><p>“I’ll be right down. Tell her to prepare herself.”</p><p>“He’s on his way,” she told Moenbryda happily. “He says to prepare yourself.”</p><p>Moenbryda grinned like a shark. “Ooh, I like that. But until he gets here, are you sure you don’t want just a drop?”</p><p>Rinala hesitated. Moenbryda was so confident and charismatic, and Yda liked her, and Rinala kind of wanted her to think well of her… Surely a tiny drink couldn’t hurt? Or even be funny? If she could make Moenbryda laugh…</p><p>A protective hand abruptly fell upon her shoulder. “She already said no,” Y’shtola said firmly. “I know you’re simply bonding, but pray do not be a worse influence upon her than you already are.”</p><p>“I’m all right, but thanks!” Rinala said gratefully.</p><p>“Aye, you’re right,” Moenbryda said. “My apologies, Rinala. That was untoward of me. But do stay, and witness my competition with Tam! You can’t have only good influences in your life!” She winked, and Yda and Rinala giggled.</p><p>“Actually, Higiri is ready for you,” Y’shtola said.</p><p>“Oh, okay. I will be right there!”</p><p>“Clean up for dinner, please,” Y’shtola told the other two, and walked away, already diving back into her book.</p><p>“An’ anoth’r thin’,” Thancred called weakly, as Rinala began to leave. “Pretty.”</p><p>“Stop going on about the table, already,” Moenbryda told him, picking him up under the armpits and dragging him to sit against a crate. He slumped over when she let go. “What are we going to do with you, boy?” He giggled helplessly.</p><p>Rinala was still slightly offended. He thought the <em>table</em> was prettier than she was. Menphina’s breath, what did she have to do to catch his eye?</p><p> </p><p>Roaille had escaped, but not for long. Half the Warriors of Light and the Crystal Braves were in pursuit, racing to intercept her before she reached what was left of Castrum Meridianum and its token but entrenched Garlean garrison. Yet they were late to catch her, and she was arguing with a sizeable Garlean patrol by the time they rode up on chocobos. Whether or not the Garleans trusted Roaille, they took offense at the Eorzeans interrupting, and Roaille joined their side of the fray.</p><p>It was considerably noisier than anyone had hoped it would be, and the Garleans summoned reinforcements – more, Achiyo thought, to fend off the Eorzeans and escape than to protect Roaille. It was now a raging pitched battle in the middle of Raubahn’s Push, and the arrival of several magitech armours of various types meant they were being forced back to the Ceruleum Plant.</p><p>Until Yugiri and several shinobi appeared suddenly on the battlefield, immobilizing the magitech armours. The Garleans called a retreat shortly after that, leaving Roaille fighting alone with Ilberd, until Chuchupa leapt up between them and punched precisely into her lightly-armoured solar plexus, knocking Roaille to her back, completely winded.</p><p>The Crystal Braves bound her, and Alphinaud, who had been present but not in the fore of the fight – which Achiyo thought was well, as he was still wearing the same light clothing he always wore, and had no weapon to defend himself with but his grimoire – stepped forward to confront her. “Behold…a respected officer of the Immortal Flames. People looked up to you as one of the order’s founding members, one of its <em>pillars</em>. It saddens me to see you fallen so low.”</p><p>Roaille glared up at him with a contemptuous snort. “What would <em>you</em> know of low? You, a spoiled little lordling who has never known any want!” Alphinaud stumbled back, stammering, his righteous air completely blasted away. Roaille ranted on, her voice raising in volume and pitch until she was nigh-screaming. “People such as you take wealth and birth for granted! You think it your gods-given right to rule over others! You know naught of our plight – the injustice that we lowborn Ishgardians must endure! To the noble lords and ladies, we are not people, but resources to be consumed! I did what I had to do to survive – stealing, killing, even whoring myself! It is no fault of mine if fools imagined me a paragon when I joined the Flames!”</p><p>Several of the Warriors of Light inhaled to protest, but Achiyo beat them all to it, her blood boiling. Her voice was tightly controlled – no screaming for her, a samurai’s daughter – but though Roaille tried to shout over her, Achiyo won out through sheer intensity. “No fault of yours!? When you were given power to rival a noble lord, what did you do with it but prove yourself no better than they whom you hate? Alphinaud is right! He may not know of your suffering, but he knows how to take responsibility as a man! When was the last time you thought of the suffering of any but yourself? Why should it be the fault of others that you never sought to recover your integrity?”</p><p>“I was just goin’ to call ‘er a bitch, nicely said, Princess,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“You know nothing!” Roaille shouted. “<em>Nothing</em> of me! Shut up!”</p><p>Achiyo mastered her breathing. She would not let this woman get to her personally.</p><p>“To hear you tell it, one would think you the only person ever to have suffered,” said Ilberd, stepping closer, his face and voice hard but calm – calmer than Achiyo could bring herself to be at this moment, no matter how well-controlled her face. “In case you have forgotten, Raubahn himself was born into poverty… as was I. We lived hand-to-mouth, with little more than the shirts on our backs. Hunger was our constant companion. Yet never did we bemoan our lot in life, nor did we begrudge others their fortunes. We accepted the hand that we had been dealt, and played it to the best of our ability. Life was a battle, aye, but no matter what fate threw at us, we took it on the chin and came back for more. Everything we have, we fought for.”</p><p>“How are we any different then!?” Roaille spat at him.</p><p>Ilberd’s gaze bored into Roaille’s. “’Tis true that we were both mercenaries of lowly birth. And ’tis true that we both had our fair share of struggles. But whereas I sold my sword, you, Marshal… you sold your comrades. If life has taught me one thing, it is that you <em>never</em> betray your own. I would sooner cut off my own arm than raise a hand against a friend.” Roaille looked away from his conviction, fury twisting her face. “…But enough talk. You will return to Ul’dah to face justice – and the people whose trust you have dragged through the gutter.”</p><p>Crystal Braves hauled her to her feet and set about marching her back down the road towards the Ceruleum Plant.</p><p>Alphinaud watched them with complex emotions rippling across his face. “Not so much as a hint of remorse…” He sighed. “’Tis well that this sordid business is finally at an end. A friend’s betrayal cuts deeper than steel. We must hope that we have chosen our own allies more wisely than Raubahn chose his.” He turned to Achiyo. “Thank you for that, by the way. I-I am glad you have such faith in me.”</p><p>“It is the truth I have seen,” Achiyo said, still subdued, trying to process what had just happened. “You say lofty things… but you mean them.” His arrogance, she was beginning to see, was borne of exactly what Roaille said – in more charitable terms. He was ignorant of the sensations of suffering, and a naive idealist to the core, worse than Minfilia, perhaps. And… that was not a bad thing. He was a good person, somewhere in there, though she wished he were less haughty so it were easier to see. “Excuse me.”</p><p>She made her way over to Ilberd, who was directing the remaining soldiers. “Your tale of your past… It sounds much like mine. Poverty, hunger, mercenary life… I experienced it all as well.”</p><p>He made a lop-sided, sympathetic smile, unexpected in that rough, scarred face. “I would not have believed you to have had the sort of rough upbringing that Raubahn and I had. My condolences, ma’am.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I only wished to say that I respect you even more that you said what you said.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am. And your words spoke true as well. If Raubahn ever has a free moment after dealing with the prisoner, I’ll be meeting him for a drink. Would you like to join us, and we all commiserate together on our difficult lives?”</p><p>She blinked, startled. “I would be honoured to raise a glass with you and General Raubahn, but I have no wish to speak of my history.” She offered him a weak smile. “It is in the past now, and hopefully will stay there forever. My apologies.”</p><p>“No apology necessary. I know there’s things we’d rather forget. Rhalgr guide you, Lady Achiyo.”</p><p>She could only bless all the kami that she’d always had the strength of will and presence of mind to never submit to the life Roaille had described. Perhaps it was true Roaille had suffered even worse than any of them… but that still did not excuse her from anything that occurred after she became Flame Marshal, once she had been able to leave her suffering behind. Perhaps Achiyo did not know the entire truth, but everything after that point was Roaille’s choice, even if she had felt it was not. And that she would cast blame anywhere but herself… it was natural, and easy, and infuriated Achiyo beyond belief. In the Far East such an attitude was almost as inexcusable as betrayal itself.</p><p>She prayed to the kami that nothing like that ever awaited in her future, either.</p><p> </p><p>They’d hardly arrived back at the Rising Stones when Alisaie Leveilleur called for them through Urianger. Apparently she was stuck, and Urianger had suggested that the presence of Warriors of Light would clear up the issue. R’nyath was inclined to laugh at the idea that the eight of them would reveal a passage into the fragments of Dalamud just by being around, theorizing that dumb luck or giant monsters would doubtless be the catalyst, but Kekeniro smiled brightly in anticipation. Alisaie was a good arcanist, though not quite on the same level as Alphinaud, but Kekeniro had a few years and a Summoner’s Stone on both of them. This puzzle would fall before him!</p><p>“Why are you giggling to yourself? What’s so funny?” Rinala asked him.</p><p>He looked up at her anxiously. “Did it just come out as giggling? I was going for maniacal laughter.”</p><p>She made a teasingly sympathetic face at him. “I’m sorry, you’re too innocent to be evil.”</p><p>“Aww.” He drooped, feigning dejection. “So much for living up to the reputation of my people.” She giggled herself, and ran off to gather potions for their mission.</p><p>While the active ones went running about the countryside with Alisaie, Kekeniro went with Aentfryn to Northern Thanalan. He wanted to check something, based on his recent experiences with Moenbryda and his memories of their last venture under Carteneau.</p><p>They met Urianger there, who’d had the same idea, and the three of them together made short work of the theoretical obstacles to their entrance to the final interment hulk. The technical obstacles were a bit more challenging, but the Scions of the Seventh Dawn had resources, especially when Alphinaud abruptly appeared to throw his intellect, purse, and connections at the solution.</p><p>When she found out, Alisaie was indignant that her brother had seen fit to intervene in <em>her</em> pet project, but as Alphinaud reminded her, it was his grandfather involved as well, and she relented rather easily, if vociferously. And then they were off to bickering about motivation again. Kekeniro wondered whether he ought to place them near each other on the battlefield, or keep them well apart. While it was true that their relationship wasn’t exactly eye-to-eye right now, and that might distract them fatally, Kekeniro believed that some things could be worked out much more easily on the battlefield. This might prove to be one of those times. They would be able to see each other’s passion for their goal, the passion that Kekeniro saw in both of them, if they fought together, and it would dispel their doubts in each other.</p><p>The descent into the final internment hulk met with resistance immediately. Alphinaud was nearly too distracted, gawking at their alien surroundings, to fight, but upon noticing that Alisaie was ahead of him, he too jumped to attack with his carbuncle. They had a lot of carbuncles between the three arcanists, Kekeniro reflected, wondering how he could use that to his advantage.</p><p>Their first truly difficult fight was against a long, lean, wingless draconic creature, in an immense chamber – but admittedly all the chambers were immense, some more than others – the sort of which they had not seen before, lined with gigantic tanks, each one containing a pickled dragon. And they were <em>big </em>dragons. While they didn’t have time to look around while their enemy faced them, the moment it fell, Kekeniro was peering up at them, checking the aetherometer in his new grimoire, trying to figure out just what it was he was sensing about this room.</p><p>Alisaie noticed him wandering away from the group and followed his gaze, and gasped. “By the Twelve… Dragons…and so many… We were aware that the Allagans possessed the means to control the creatures, but to imprison them thus is…barbaric. I would not wish such a fate upon my worst enemy.”</p><p>“They’re alive?” Rinala exclaimed in a hushed tone, as if they could be heard through those thick glass walls.</p><p>“Yes,” Kekeniro said. “Every last one of them. And I seem to recall similar tanks in the other hulks as well, at least the second one, if in fewer quantity.”</p><p>“Damn,” R’nyath said. “Hundreds. Probably thousands. Trapped unconscious in these, for them, tiny… Ugh.” He shivered in repulsion.</p><p>“We didn’t come across a chamber like this in the first one, certainly,” Aentfryn said. “Though we hardly visited every part of it. What is it for?”</p><p>“Dalamud did not want for defenses, this we have experienced firsthand,” Alisaie said. “Such guardians as the Allagans created – both living and unliving – were surely no less capable of repelling intruders than these poor creatures…”</p><p>Alphinaud turned to Alisaie. “Tell me something, Alisaie. Have you not managed to determine by whose will Bahamut exists?” He looked at Kekeniro. “I see you are thinking the same thoughts as I.”</p><p>Kekeniro nodded. “I just figured it out. It’s… painfully obvious, once the puzzle has been assembled.”</p><p>“And no less horrifying,” Alphinaud said.</p><p>Alisaie frowned at both of them. “If you’re so certain, perhaps you’d like to share?”</p><p>“Come now, it’s not that difficult,” Alphinaud chided her.</p><p>“I would like to know,” Achiyo said in a low voice. Kekeniro looked at her and shivered. An angry Achiyo was a scary Achiyo.</p><p>Alisaie sighed and thought. “At first, I assumed that Bahamut had no people of his own – that the Allagans had perhaps discovered a way to simulate prayer itself. However, Nael’s words gave me cause to reconsider – specifically, the shade’s mention of Bahamut’s ‘beloved children’. From that, I inferred that the primal is given form by the will of worshipers whom we have yet to – Oh.” She turned to stare at the endless ranks of frozen dragons, eyes wide, and she took a step back from the edge of the platform. “Gods strike me down for a blind fool! Bahamut’s beloved children, right there before my very eyes… How could I be so stupid? Who else but the dragons of eld would summon Bahamut? Who else but they could sustain him? And to think I wondered why the Allagans kept them imprisoned here!”</p><p>Alphinaud nodded, taking a few steps closer to the dragons himself, looking furious. “Even should the flame of Bahamut’s life go out, his faithful children would summon him back. For this reason, the Allagan Empire kept an army of dragons here in a perpetual state of duress, that they might sustain the primal’s existence. Truly, the Allagans’ ingenuity knew no bounds… and neither did their cruelty.”</p><p>Alisaie bared her small, pearly teeth. “Small wonder that Bahamut was so enraged! Let no one deny that it was man who sowed the seeds of the Calamity!”</p><p>Alphinaud raised an eyebrow, half-turning towards her. “Will you now turn your hatred towards our own kind, dear sister?”</p><p>She glared at him. “Do not patronize me, Alphinaud. I merely acknowledge our guilt. Lest you be in any doubt, I have no intention of allowing Bahamut to lay the world to waste, regardless of the atrocities the Allagans committed against his kind. We have no choice but to eliminate all who worship him, be they his children or his thralls.”</p><p>“I will lead the way,” Achiyo said in that same deadly voice. “This… slavery, this… unlife… is unspeakable.”</p><p>“It’s too bad that everyone responsible is long dead, so I can’t <em>punch ’em into the next Calamity</em>,” Chuchupa fumed. “In the prick. With an oar spiked with rusty nails. I don’t even <em>like</em> dragons! But this…!”</p><p>“Tam?” Rinala asked anxiously.</p><p>Tam looked at her. “What?”</p><p>“I know you like dragons…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Don’t bother,” Vivienne told her. “If he doesn’t want to share, he doesn’t want to.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Rinala said. “I’m just worried about him in particular.”</p><p>Tam snorted. “Don’t do that, kid. It’s not worth the effort for either of us.”</p><p>“How do we put them out of their misery?” Aentfryn asked.</p><p>“There must be a control somewhere to – ah, but we need not find it,” Kekeniro said, abandoning his attempted analysis of the Allagan technology. He was a summoner, not an engineer! He could barely make heads or tails of the aetherial flows in the room, let alone the way it all worked. “If we shut down all power to the hulk, as we did with the others to end the regeneration process, then these tanks should also lose power and their captives… perish.” He couldn’t think of a more delicate way to put it. Now he wanted to go back and check the other hulks to see what had happened. But even if there was still enough power to keep transportation devices running after a main systems shut down, these tanks had to take a <em>lot</em> of power, and he’d have noticed once they turned it all off… wouldn’t he?</p><p>He really wanted to check. Alone, if necessary. Also, he wondered how everything had survived the fall from Dalamud so well. If the Allagans were cruel, they were also excellent engineers. If only they had turned that knowledge and skill towards helping others… if only people didn’t have to be <em>people</em>… He was still an optimist, but sometimes it was difficult…</p><p>“Good,” Alisaie said grimly. “Let us press on.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a long journey to the bottom, and though their path was speeded by several teleporters that they had no choice but to take blindly, they also stopped to rest several times. The last time was after yet another recreation of Dalamud, within the centre of which was their most difficult fight yet – a living monster surrounded by Allagan mechs.</p><p>They were weary, aching from falls and throws, low on energy from the constant fighting – and yet they were still driven to press on, determination and even still a little excitement mixed in with the apprehension and dread of each new threat. At least, that was how Kekeniro felt, and he thought the others felt the same to various degrees. Bahamut awaited them, and they were going to get rid of him once and for all, dangit!</p><p>Alisaie was also constantly burning for justice, driving the others onward by her restless example. Aentfryn had to force everyone to rest to keep her from running herself ragged. No one really <em>wanted</em> to rest inside a model of Dalamud, but they didn’t know what would happen when they shut down the last hulk. Perhaps nothing would happen. But Bahamut was powerful even in sleep, and Kekeniro for one did not want to tempt fate.</p><p>No one actually slept, but even a few hours was helpful, and when they got up, Kekeniro was almost cheerful among his determination. They were going to win, so help him Nald’thal.</p><p>Through the final teleporter, and into the control room; it was already open, offering a magnificent view of Bahamut. “Gods, he is almost whole again!” Alisaie exclaimed.</p><p>“Looks like he still needs work to me,” Chuchupa sniffed, looking down at the primal’s unfinished chest. Yes, his right arm was done, and his wings past the first and largest joint, but… it was still less than half-complete by Kekeniro’s reckoning. But though they had a few more moons yet before having to contend with a fully-realized Bahamut, he had no doubt that it would be a struggle just to defeat it at its current strength. Perhaps even a sennight later and they would not be able to, if he gauged his fellow Warriors of Light correctly.</p><p>“His size is staggering…” said Alphinaud. “I can scarce imagine how Grandfather stood against such a monstrosity.”</p><p>“This cannot be allowed to proceed any further,” Alisaie said, and strode forward to the hulk controls. “Let us disable the coil and move on.”</p><p>“Move on?” Vivienne asked. “You mean it will not be ended by cutting the flow of energy to this husk?”</p><p>“It won’t,” Kekeniro said. “He won’t grow anymore, and his followers should be silenced, but… what’s already there won’t just go away. We’ll have to smash it ourselves. It may come to a fight, our greatest fight yet. Or, depending on circumstances, we may have to fight first, then disable it, which would also smash it. I don’t know what he’s capable of…”</p><p>“You mean-” Chuchupa began, and stopped short, for before Alisaie had half-crossed the distance to the controls, Louisoix appeared before them, blocking her path.</p><p>“Grandfather!” Alisaie cried, and checked herself. “No, that man is dead. I will not dishonor my beloved grandsire’s memory by calling you such. You are but his twisted shade – the thrall of a mad primal.”</p><p>Louisoix glared at them, his eyes burning red with an unholy light. “You were foolish to disregard my warning, child. Are you so convinced of your own righteousness?”</p><p>Alisaie bowed her head, already doubtful, but Alphinaud stepped forward in her defense. “’Tis the rightness of our path that led us to return. Eorzea will never be safe whilst Bahamut remains to threaten all we hold dear. What of the hero who gave his life in defense of the realm? Do you truly dispute the justice of our cause?”</p><p>“My poor, ignorant grandchildren,” said Louisoix, his voice deep and cold. “Your world is shaped by naught but recent conflict. Listen, and I will speak to you of ‘justice’.” And he spoke, at length, of the history of Bahamut’s people, of their enslavement by the Allagan Empire. Kekeniro listened intently. He did not doubt the facts Louisoix spoke, only their moral interpretation, for nothing was without bias, and a Tempered witness was as poor as one could wish for. Still, the facts were probably true, and every bit of knowledge counted. “As long as man is suffered to remain, the dragons shall never be at peace. Only when the plague of people has been expunged shall the children of Lord Bahamut be free. Then shall the world know true justice.”</p><p>“Stop it!” Alisaie cried. “Grandfather would never say such things! His belief that people were worth saving never faltered! He had faith in their strength… that they could stand together and push back against the darkness seeking to shape them.”</p><p>“A false hope,” answered Louisoix. “’Tis folly to place one’s faith in so flawed a race. ‘Stand together’? Hmph. They would first need to agree on which direction to face. If history teaches us anything, it is that man cannot find common ground between his own two feet.” He pointed at them both. “Even you, twins whose veins run with the same blood, struggle to fathom each other’s reasoning. You hide your differing agendas behind the convenient banner of Eorzea’s salvation. Given your obvious self-interest, can you truly claim no kinship with the Allagans? And though I hoped they might bring you closer, ‘twould seem that the twin grimoires I bestowed upon you were a wasted gesture…”</p><p>Both twins turned away, unwilling to answer, contemplating the weight of their grimoires at their backs. But Aentfryn grunted. “Men are not to be trusted, ’tis true, individually or collectively. You will find none here more jaded nor self-interested than me from all that men have done to me and mine. But I am still here, because even I believe Eorzea should live. I saw what Bahamut did the first time. You will not get a second chance.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Alphinaud said, rallying, though Alisaie still withdrew in her hurt. “There may well be truth in your judgement of Alisaie and me… But such a one-sided tirade bemoaning the evils of man rings false coming from the lips of Archon Louisoix.” He strode forward slowly, staring into those glowing red eyes. “Tell me – do you champion the cause of dragons because Bahamut compels you as his thrall? Or is it because you yourself have transcended the limits of man’s existence?”</p><p>Alisaie whipped around and stared at Alphinaud in wonder.</p><p>“Ah, so the possibility did not escape your notice?” Louisoix smiled, and began to glow with aetherial power. Alphinaud and Alisaie flinched, ready to dodge whatever came next. “What I prayed for, and what I have become… these are the keys that unlock the truth behind Eorzea’s rebirth. If you would have them, then you must needs take them by force. Come, rend this divine form asunder and claim your answers!” He floated into the air, bursting into blue flames – and the blue flames burst into a great blue-feathered bird, crested and plumed with aether, swooping over them in a cerulean blaze.</p><p>Alisaie gasped and stammered. “But… I thought… He has become a primal!?”</p><p>Alphinaud turned to her. “’Tis difficult, I know, but you must accept it: that entity is no phantom or imposter – it is our beloved grandsire!”</p><p>Alisaie stared at him, then at the great, fierce bird, beating its wings to stay aloft in place. After only a moment’s hesitation, she turned to the Warriors of Light. “Please… for his sake and ours… you must defeat our grandfather!”</p><p>“I understand,” Achiyo said. “Kekeniro, what are your orders?”</p><p>“For now, we must fight away from the controls,” Kekeniro said. “We can’t risk them getting damaged.” For a mercy, it seemed that the bird – the Phoenix, if he wasn’t mistaken, of Near Eastern lore and legend – was not interested in ruining their day by destroying the controls, only in destroying them personally. He could deal with that. “We’re going to be dealing with a lot of fire, so Achiyo, you and Vivienne need to take turns holding its attention to avoid overheating.”</p><p>He was silent a moment, looking at the great beautiful bird. He’d always wanted to make Louisoix proud, to follow in his footsteps. To have to slay him now, even if he was not himself anymore and they were doing his past self a kindness by killing what he’d become… for both personal reasons and for the sake of Alisaie and Alphinaud… It was deeply saddening. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Achiyo nodded and went forth, her sword flashing by the glow of Allagan lights. The baleful dreaming form of Bahamut loomed behind the Phoenix, as if to remind them who was truly in command here. They were all grimly silent, even Chuchupa or Rinala or R’nyath. This was a duty to fulfill.</p><p>He hadn’t expected this fight, not like this. He might have expected to fight Louisoix as a man, as a sorcerer, not as a primal himself. Now that was something to make a note of… primals could temper other primals?</p><p>The majestic bird cried out in a shrill voice and dove at Achiyo, who put up her shield, bracing herself for its impact. Even as it dove, R’nyath was already loosing arrows rapidly, striking the creature in the breast and wing. But such accuracy didn’t count the way it did against a mortal living creature. There was hardly a dent in the Phoenix’s aether, and it slammed into Achiyo’s defense like the fist of a golem, sending her skidding back into their midst. They scattered, jumping away from those scorching feathers, already sending a wave of attacks raining down on it before it could fly away again. Kekeniro bent his will towards Garuda-egi, and wind tore at the Phoenix, though it didn’t seem to care.</p><p>A smaller flaming bird swooped down from above somewhere, and another, and another. They were of pure aether, summoned by Phoenix’s presence. Fire burst around them, pooling on the ground in multicoloured array. Kekeniro called out positions, and received clipped, businesslike answers in return. The smaller birds fell, but even as the last one died, a wave of fire aether rippled over them from the Phoenix, and the birds soared again.</p><p>“Ye gods,” Chuchupa muttered, jumping back from a close call to Kekeniro’s vicinity. “Thank goodness ye an’ the healers have yer shite together.” Indeed, Rinala was less panicky than usual – had been, this whole journey into the last hulk. He wondered why that might be… But he’d never seen Aentfryn so driven either. The twins were shoulder to shoulder, casting with all their might, supporting each other in every way. For all their differences, they were a strong team and Kekeniro was glad to have them both.</p><p>“How do we defeat an enemy that restores itself even as we fight it?” Vivienne called, currently taking the Phoenix’s ire as Achiyo stepped back to catch her breath. “Is this not impossible?”</p><p>“Nothing’s impossible!” Kekeniro cried. “These birds, this primal – they can only regenerate themselves as long as they have fire aether to expend! We <em>must</em> endure!”</p><p>“We <em>shall</em> endure!” Achiyo called in the strong, commanding voice that only came out in dire situations, and she stepped back on the attack. Perhaps he had… inspired her?</p><p>The Phoenix screamed again, and its blue plumage erupted into brilliant red and gold. The multicoloured fire swept over them again, but so did the cooling feel of Medica, again and again. And yet their healers were struggling to keep up through the barrage of sheer power Phoenix was putting out. Aentfryn’s shields, Eos’s cantrips, and Rinala’s regenerative spells were being stretched to the limit just to keep them fighting.</p><p>“Kill the smaller birds!” Kekeniro shouted. “They’re low on aether! Phoenix cannot make them rise again!”</p><p>The smaller birds swooped past them, tearing at them with fiery talons. But one by one, R’nyath or Tam brought them down. Phoenix faced them alone, proud, defiant, raging. It seemed to pause, observing them in their fragile smallness, and Kekeniro felt a shiver run down his spine. No! They could not hesitate! He cast again, inciting Garuda to do the same, and his melee-focused companions ran forward, Tam leaping high into the air and landing in a cloud of flames of his own. And the Phoenix called, opening its wings wide and blasting them all back in yet another cloud of fire.</p><p>“Can you cast Sacred Soil again?” Kekeniro demanded of Aentfryn. “Put it around Phoenix!”</p><p>The faint blue light sprang up around Phoenix, as it turned to assault Vivienne, with a wave of Aentfryn’s hand.</p><p>“Now!” Kekeniro cried. This was their last chance before everything went up in flames. No one had breath to answer him, gritting their teeth for the final push. R’nyath dropped to one knee to steady himself, drew back his bow, and released an aether charged shot that rippled through Phoenix’s body and soul. It wasn’t quite finished – and Tam ducked the razor talons and stabbed upwards explosively.</p><p>The Phoenix cried out, fading, wilting. There was something mournful about its cry, something that almost brought Kekeniro to tears. It struck the ground and burst into a cloud of aether, dispersing everywhere.</p><p>Shaking, panting, they took stock of each other. Everyone was still alive and present, though looking much the worse for wear. Scorch marks marred all of them, sooty sweat gleamed on every face, and Rinala had inhaled smoke and was trying unsuccessfully to Esuna it through a violent coughing fit. R’nyath passed her water, instead. Kekeniro flopped onto his bottom and let his head flop to one side. He was <em>tired</em>. Garuda-egi squeaked inquisitively at him and he petted her reassuringly.</p><p>Alisaie took a few steps towards where the Phoenix had died, staring uncertainly. After a moment, she bowed her head and spoke softly. “Grandfather is truly gone this time. But better it end this way than the alternative…”</p><p>A light flared before them, from that same spot. “I am yet here, Alisaie. My dear, sweet granddaughter…” The light expanded into Louisoix, the same as before yet without that possessed glow in his eyes.</p><p>Alisaie gasped. “Grandfather…?”</p><p>Louisoix looked past her momentarily. “I must thank you, Warriors of Light. Without your valour, I might never have broken free of Bahamut’s control. These last few moments are mine to live as the man I once was.” His voice was weary, but happy. Achiyo bowed, those emotions reflected on her own face.</p><p>Alisaie, on the verge of tears, approached him hesitantly. “This is all that I wanted. Yet now that it is happening, I find myself struggling to believe it… Is it really you?”</p><p>Louisoix nodded, smiling, and Alisaie sniffled, and closed the distance between them to hug and be hugged, an outpouring of emotion for a girl who normally kept such intimate feelings under lock and key.</p><p>Alphinaud followed more slowly, looking shame-faced. “Grandfather, pray forgive me my insolence. It was not my intent to demean you.”</p><p>Louisoix laughed and opened an arm to welcome Alphinaud into the hug as well. “Forgive you? I am proud of you, child. You were wise enough to deduce the manner of creature I had become. Alphinaud. Alisaie. If any here should beg forgiveness, it is I.”</p><p>Alisaie looked up at him, drying her eyes quickly. “Grandfather, I must ask… Will you not tell us what befell during the Calamity?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, of course. You have come far to hear the truth…” He stepped back from his grandchildren and turned to look at the distant shadow of Bahamut. “Let us then begin the tale at the Battle of Carteneau, where clashed the forces of the Garlean Empire and the Eorzean Alliance. Some of you were there, I believe.”</p><p>“I,” said Aentfryn.</p><p>“An’ me,” said Chuchupa.</p><p>Louisoix nodded. “As you saw, ’twas there in the sky above the surging armies that the elder primal Bahamut broke free of the red moon, Dalamud. In an effort to contain this avatar of destruction, I called upon the Twelve to aid me in the creation of a prison of aether… But Bahamut would not be caged by such feeble bars – too vast was his might; too fierce his rage. Little choice remained to me…”</p><p>Kekeniro felt the Echo dragging his mind’s eye to Louisoix’s tale. He had seen some of Bahamut’s rampage over the Black Shroud, had felt even with his then-inexperienced aether-sight the raw surging power of Teraflare as it toppled centuries-old trees and rent the ground beyond Gridania. But that was nothing compared to…</p><p>Louisoix stood alone on a clifftop, surrounded by the symbols of the Twelve. Aether flowed into him, and a great rushing wind surrounded him. Before him hovered Bahamut, huge as a city, wings spread wide, eyes flaming, magnificent, unconquerable, invincible. A shield of fire washed over him, obscuring that gigantic form.</p><p>And Louisoix charged like an arrow from the bow, given flight by the incredible power granted him by the Twelve. He struck the shield, creating a huge magic circle rivaling its size, and Bahamut smashed it with one of the most fearsome spells a dragon could muster: Akh Morn. The fiery sphere descended upon the desolate land, nearly impacting…</p><p>Louisoix had been forced down to the ground, but still stood strong, lifting his hand to cast again, a mighty spell that turned the Archsage himself into a deadly missile, piercing shield and dragon and exploding into the sky beyond, scattering aether everywhere. And Louisoix himself burst into aether – he had expected nothing less, though it was swift and painless. But with the last of his awareness, he saw Bahamut burst, and the shockwave crash into the rocky plains in a devastating riot of flame. And then a gentle rain of aether upon the land…</p><p> </p><p>Kekeniro came from the echo shaking his head to reorient himself. Louisoix was still talking, at least to his grandchildren, apparently not noticing that the Warriors of Light were having a moment. “Believing the deed done, I relinquished my hold on that staggering energy, desirous that it should be returned to the realm without delay. But I had not reckoned on Bahamut’s tenacious will. Even as he teetered upon the cusp of oblivion, the dragon reached out to claim me. Alas, within my fast-fading form, enough remained of the Phoenix’s energy to offer Bahamut a hold, and he dragged me along in his wake.”</p><p>“And thus began your existence as the elder primal’s thrall…” Alphinaud said.</p><p>Alisaie put a hand to her chin contempatively. “I cannot help but wonder at his will to survive… Though he was all but obliterated, Bahamut found a way to seize the power you surrendered.”</p><p>Louisoix turned to the eight. “ Warriors of Light, heed me. You must put a stop to Bahamut’s regeneration. Whether it be for man or for dragonkind, the question of justice is irrelevant. The elder primal will leave naught but a smoldering wasteland for both his children and ours. I beg you to defend Eorzea, and guide its people to the future they yet struggle to find. ‘Tis time for the tale of Bahamut, and his part in the Calamity, to come to an end.”</p><p>Alisaie gasped silently, and both twins, knowing what that meant, bowed their heads.</p><p>“Alphinaud, Alisaie.” Louisoix called them gently, and they looked up at him as he rested a hand on each of their shoulders. “Your hopes and dreams must no longer be an extension of mine. You must needs find your own reason to fight for this realm – your own meaning in this sea of chaos. Will you do that for me?”</p><p>“Of course, Grandfather,” Alphinaud said immediately. “I have already made it my mission to see this newborn Eorzea survive and flourish.”</p><p>Alisaie was silent.</p><p>“Alisaie,” said Louisoix. “While I was yet in thrall to Bahamut, you spoke of my faith in man’s strength. Know that your words reached me, imprisoned though my soul still was. So forceful was your conviction, I wonder if that belief has not become your own. Perhaps, after all your anger and sorrow was spent, you found something greater within you.” When Alisaie still did not respond, he looked towards the Warriors of Light, holding each of their gazes in turn. “See this fight to its culmination. ‘Tis also <em>your</em> strength in which I have faith.”</p><p>“Thank you… for everything…” Alisaie finally looked up, though Kekeniro heard tears in her voice. “Pray take your rest, Grandfather… You deserve it.”</p><p>Louisoix smiled, and knelt before them, still clasping their shoulders. “There are records of an art that allowed one to summon the power of a primal from the essence of its demise. And though I am no true primal, all that I have left, I give to you. Alphinaud. Alisaie. My darling grandchildren. May Light’s blessings ever keep and protect you.” He stood and stepped back, and vanished in a bright light.</p><p>Ali watched the light fade. Then she took a deep breath, nodded to herself, and turned to the others, followed by Alphinaud. “Come, everyone. Our task remains undone!”</p><p>Kekeniro nodded. “Let’s shut this thing down!”</p><p>“No more will the Allagans enslave an entire species, though both be long dead or forgotten,” Achiyo said softly. She was really taking this personally, wasn’t she?</p><p>They approached the controls together, and Kekeniro looked to Alisaie. She’d done the others, this one shouldn’t be too different.</p><p>Alisaie smiled as she walked forward. “’Twas a long and arduous road, but at last we reach its end. Farewell, Bahamut. I banish you back to the aether!”</p><p>As she reached out her hand, the dragon roared, a sound that shook the vast cavern and struck a chill in Kekeniro’s bones. The distant eyes flashed, and a spell began to charge-</p><p>“He is not yet whole!” Alisaie cried. “I did not think him capable…”</p><p>“<em>Everyone take cover!!</em>” Kekeniro bellowed. “Sacred Soil, Medica 2, get <em>down</em><em>!!</em>”</p><p>Megaflare erupted from Bahamut’s core, blasting towards their position as everyone scrambled. Aentfryn was not down, jumping forward to grab the twins and pull them back into his bubble. Achiyo was after him, her shield outstretched. Kekeniro gritted his teeth. He’d have done the same if he had a shield or was a big brawny Roegadyn, but they were going to get hurt-!</p><p>Megaflare struck, throwing everyone back as the beams detonated on the platform. Kekeniro ducked and covered his head, rolled backwards in a little ball from the shockwave. Even after the ground stopped shaking, it took him several seconds to pick himself up and look around – but then, it seemed it did for everyone else, too.</p><p>Alphinaud groaned from where he had been caught by Aentfryn, who’d spun him around and shielded him physically. “Ugh… Alisaie! ALISAIE!”</p><p>Alisaie had tumbled a little farther, and was not moving, but Aentfryn’s body had protected her from the worst of the blast. “She’ll be fine,” Aentfryn said, coughing, burns all down his back, clearly in pain. Eos twirled in distress and began to heal him.</p><p>“I… I am fine,” Alisaie said, raising herself on an elbow. “Thanks to you.”</p><p>“I… we owe you our lives,” Alphinaud said, climbing to his feet and adding his strength to Eos. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Aentfryn grunted. “I mean it. Do not speak to anyone about this.”</p><p>“Aww, doesn’t want anyone to know he’s soft for kids?” Chuchupa teased, and fielded the glare Aentfryn tossed at her with cheeky aplomb.</p><p>Alisaie got to her feet and took an unsteady, pained step forward, as Bahamut began to charge another attack, greater than before. “I had thought it finally over… We’ll not survive another blast!” She bowed her head in defeat – but only for a moment. “No… Is this how I honour my promise to Grandfather?” She was silent another moment, then began speaking as if to herself, but her voice swiftly grew strong and determined. “I will find my own reason to fight, Grandfather. In fact, I believe I already have. That reason has been with me all along, guiding me – Eorzea’s blade of Light, shearing through the endless shrouds of darkness… I have been shown the miraculous feats of which we are all capable. Of which <em>I</em> am capable.” She took another step forward, her voice growing to a triumphant shout. “Bahamut! You have wreaked enough havoc! I will not let your wrathful fires consume all that we know and love!”</p><p>She drew her grimoire, and as Bahamut’s Megaflare burst again upon them, thrust forth her hand in a cast. A many-prismed shield sprang up about them, just as the spell crashed against it like a tsunami against a cliff. She cried out with the strain of holding the shield… but it held.</p><p>Alphinaud limped to join her. “How long I have waited to hear you say that! You have found your resolve at last! Let me join my strength to yours. In this place, in this moment, our purpose has become one!”</p><p>He drew his grimoire, but as he cast, both his and hers flashed and floated into the air, whirling about each other before slamming together to create one large tome. Kekeniro could feel the aether pulsing in the air, just waiting for them to do something with it – for it was all theirs, united and whole. Alphinaud and Alisaie looked at each other, then swept their hands towards Bahamut in a symmetrical motion, crying out: “For the future of Eorzea!”</p><p>The united grimoire shone, and the shield burned brightly, stronger than ever as Bahamut’s assault subsided.</p><p>“This last task is yours, Warriors of Light!” Alisaie cried, looking back to them. “You must destroy Bahamut’s crystal core!”</p><p>“’Tis what we came here to do,” Achiyo said.</p><p>“Will do!” Chuchupa said, banging her fist into her palm. R’nyath grinned and nodded.</p><p>“With pleasure,” Vivienne said fiercely.</p><p>“I suppose if we must,” Tam said, and Vivienne glared at him.</p><p>“But… how do we…” Rinala said uncertainly, staring at the long distance between them and the dragon. No ordinary spell could reach so far… An arrow might, if loosed by a master archer, but how much would one arrow do? Or even a quiver of them?</p><p>Fortunately, Kekeniro and Alphinaud already knew the answer. “Just leave it to us!” Alphinaud told them, and the twins’ energy gathered around them, imbuing them with power. Kekeniro felt his feet leave the ground, and they were all inexorably flung forward, towards Bahamut’s crystaline core.</p><p> </p><p>When they came back to their senses, they were assembled upon a metallic platform floating in a blue void, ringed with fire. A distant light illuminated all, and before them descended a manifestation of Bahamut complete – the dragon’s soul, or what was left of it through being a primal. He flung his wings open and roared, staring balefully at them but not attacking, waiting for them to come to their doom.</p><p>“Wait, is that… Bahamut?” R’nyath exclaimed, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes. “I’m confused.”</p><p>“What’s to be confused about?” Kekeniro asked his friend. “We’re only fighting Bahamut, avatar of hatred and death, inside Bahamut, under the petrified remains of Bahamut.” Tam snorted.</p><p>“’Tis the embodiment of Bahamut’s soul and will, the aether he has gathered to this point,” Aentfryn said. “I thought it might come to this.”</p><p>“This ain’t pretty,” Chuchupa growled. “Ye know what I’m talking ’bout, don’t ye?”</p><p>Aentfryn nodded. “That bugger tore through Eorzea like a knife through rotten sackcloth. Even while he is not at full strength, we have a fight on our hands. Let us pray we all make it out alive.”</p><p>Kekeniro saw several people glance at him and Rinala, particularly Achiyo and Vivienne. To be sure, Rinala was probably the weakest of them all, the least heavily armoured next to Kekeniro. Should Bahamut so much as glance at her… Well, she had Protect, and Aentfryn had Adloquium. But in the meantime, they were asking Achiyo and Vivienne to take the brunt of the dragon’s fury, and those two had to be responsible for all of them. Vaguely, he wondered – if Bahamut got free, would it count as finishing the Seventh Umbral Calamity, or as beginning the Eighth?</p><p>“We must needs fight,” Achiyo said to Aentfryn. Kekeniro could just barely see, by the set of her hands, that she was afraid. “If we do not, no one else will. Deep breath. I will protect you. With me!”</p><p>She adjusted her shield and sprang forward as Rinala cast Protect and Aentfryn Succor, followed closely by Vivienne and Chuchupa. Tam soared overhead, landing lance-point-first on the dragon’s back and sliding off to land behind. And Bahamut roared, breathing fire, slashing with claws a yalm long. Rinala screamed, for the first time on their current trip, and cast Cure 2.</p><p>R’nyath had flinched, but was otherwise holding steady at Kekeniro’s shoulder, frowning a little. “Do you hear that?”</p><p>“Hear what?” Kekeniro asked, moving away from him, casting another Ruin and preparing to Fester his Miasma. “Spread out, don’t make yourselves a target! Achiyo, draw his attention away from us if you can!” Spells rang through the air with a wealth of sparkles, and Bahamut’s answering fire roared and burst around them. Kekeniro certainly couldn’t hear anything else.</p><p>“It’s… like… singing. Someone, very faint…” R’nyath was just a little bit distracted, pausing between arrows, but Kekeniro let him. This could be important. “I think… I’m not sure, but it could be… Hydaelyn?”</p><p>“Hydaelyn?” Rinala chirped, though her face was pale. “Is she here to aid us?”</p><p>R’nyath shook his head and dodged a fiery missile. “I don’t think so. It’s more she’s just… there, singing a lament… for everyone caught up in this. She may not even be aware that we’re fighting.”</p><p>“Whatever’s going on, we need to- Achiyo! Look out!” Bahamut had reared back, and she jumped back just in time to avoid being body-slammed into the floor. Bahamut raised himself laboriously and swiped at her with his tail. “Vivienne! A new dragon, take it to Achiyo’s right! R’nyath, Chuchupa, help slay it!” He had enough to deal with, reading Bahamut’s tells and the surging of aether, without trying to tune in to the distant voice he now also heard dimly in his heart. “Watch the orbs! Don’t let them come together!”</p><p>Well, they hadn’t been obliterated in the first few moments, so he could regain his hope and his composure. It was one thing to have everyone believe in them, and another thing to actually accomplish their task, after all. But he was also beginning to have new ideas.</p><p>Bahamut rose up in the air with a great flap of his wings, and dove upon them. “Scatter scatter scatter!” Kekeniro yelled, trying to find a position where he wouldn’t get buffeted into the flames. “Watch for him to come around!”</p><p>But Bahamut backed off, and a whole phalanx of dragons swooped into view. Achiyo and Vivienne exchanged glances, and each attacked different dragons. It was amazing to work with defenders who knew what they were doing! “Keep watching for flares, the aether currents haven’t died down yet!”</p><p>The dragons tore at them, fang and claw, and Rinala was beginning to squeak in panic as first Achiyo and then Vivienne stumbled under the assault, bleeding from a dozen different wounds. Vivienne snarled, her black rage boiling out of her in a dark cloud of aether, her greatsword cleaving lethal strokes through air and dragon. But Achiyo’s face was set, grimly silent, her suffering channelled inward to minimize others’ concern rather than outward. Kekeniro set a Shadowflare under the thickest of the dragon pack and hoped they’d relieve the pressure in time.</p><p>The last dragon had fallen to Tam’s lance, screaming as its neck was broken, when Bahamut returned in a majestic rush of fire. Kekeniro fought the urge to simply gape in awe through the swirling hot air and aether that boiled around the dragon, then realized what was happening. “Teraflare! <em>Teraflare!</em> Everyone get together to heal easily! Sacred Soil, Cure 3!” Oh gods, they would live or die <em>here</em>. He stared up in fear at the dragon, feeling all the magic shields assembling between Bahamut and them, adding his own strength to theirs even though he didn’t know the right spells to make his own. His last thought before the fire roared down upon them was ‘<em>Gods, Bahamut is amazing</em>.’</p><p>Noise too loud to hear, light too bright to see, pain too hot to feel – Teraflare ripped through them all, through their shields, through their souls. Rinala staggered to one knee, casting Cure 3 twice before collapsing. But it was enough; Aentfryn dragged her up and cast Lustrate on her, and she swayed before standing on her own to keep casting. Everything was on fire, including the floor, though their clothes were extinguishing under the barrage of healing. They all looked singed around the edges, Rinala around the tail as well, and dirty sweat gleamed on every face.</p><p>Bahamut swooped back onto Vivienne, who stabbed and dashed away from the group, turning his ire away from them. The fire died down on the metal floor, and darkness fell, even that distant light dimming. There was nothing now but the ring of fire and the dragon, and the chaos of ever-falling Teraflares. Kekeniro barely had breath to call positions, and the others were all deadly silent, concentrating.</p><p>He felt the aether bunch up furiously, a spell he’d only seen once before a few minutes ago in Louisoix’s vision, and dashed forward. “Everyone huddle! Cure 3, Succor! This is Akh Morn! Stay until it passes!” They took him at his word, rushing into a bunch with Achiyo and Vivienne between them and Bahamut, and he was crowded by the legs of people taller than him. Even though it made him feel protected, he knew it would do nothing due to the way Akh Morn worked. Only a large pool of aether could dissipate enough of the force that no one would die; physical shielding meant nothing.</p><p>The spell slammed down on them with unrelenting fury, twice, thrice, four times. “Spread out!” Kekeniro croaked once it ended, his mouth dry as bone, his arms aching from casting, his legs from sprinting away from flares. “More Teraflares incoming!”</p><p>Bahamut growled, the first sound he’d truly made since they’d begun to fight, and lashed out at Achiyo, sending her skidding backwards and onto her tail. A flaming missile slammed into her; she flung up her enchanted shield barely in time, but she was exhausted – and Akh Morn was building again, he could feel it in the air. “Benediction Achiyo! Get ready to move back in for Akh Morn!”</p><p>“Not again!” Rinala wailed, probably running dangerously low on mana despite R’nyath’s assistance.</p><p>“Yes again! Right now!” Once more they gathered up, and Bahamut’s wrath fell upon them collectively. Five times, this time, and now Aentfryn fell to his knees, though Eos cast at him desperately. Kekeniro wondered what the fairy thought of it all, then shook the thought away almost angrily. He was losing focus. They were almost there. He had to figure out what was happening next, tell the team, dodge Teraflares, and attune to the aether – just a little more, and his plan… Bahamut was no weaker in his attacks, but they were slowly slaying him, all eight of them together.</p><p>But they were running out of time. Akh Morn was coming yet again, and this time no one would survive. “This is our last chance! Every onze of strength you have, give it now!” As he spoke, he finally felt his attunement sink in just enough, just enough to-</p><p>Power surged through him, the dragon’s power, and he felt his body lift into the air, buoyed by gigantic aetherial wings. He screamed as it coursed through him, a conduit – could he cast – he could cast – “TERAFLARE!!”</p><p>Fiery missiles erupted from his hands and sizzled towards Bahamut, slamming into his back and erupting in a pillar of blue light. Bahamut roared and shook, turning towards him as he collapsed, utterly spent with the effort of channeling magic that wasn’t truly his. He was swooning towards the edge of unconsciousness and still those flaming eyes bored into his as Bahamut loomed over him, poised to strike…</p><p>He heard a collective defiant yell from the team, saw almost in slowed time the others unleashing everything they had left, saw Bahamut rearing back to cast Akh Morn-</p><p>-and something seemed to snap inside the primal, and he roared, and roared again, convulsing, falling to the floor. Bright waves of light washed over his surface, faster and brighter until the apparition shattered into a wash of aether.</p><p>Kekeniro put his head back down and gave a long sigh. They’d done it. The ambient aether was high, but calming down. Garuda-egi came to sit on his head and squeak at him, and he chuckled.</p><p>He heard the others cheer, heard Rinala’s giggling, R’nyath’s wild scream of victory, Chuchupa’s whoop, and felt the pirate come to drag him to his feet. “Up ye get, ye great silly brain! What possessed ye to do that of all things?”</p><p>“Oh, it was an idea I had from something Louisoix said, and my own research,” Kekeniro said nonchalantly, brushing himself off – though it didn’t make much of a difference, he was still covered in soot and smoke and sweat and blood. “Well done, everyone.”</p><p>“Well done <em>you</em>,” Vivienne said to him graciously, surprising him. “What? I respect power, and you had it when it counted.”</p><p>“That… was… <em>amazing!</em>” R’nyath gushed, twirling in place. “I can’t believe we did it!”</p><p>Achiyo smiled, one of the most free smiles he’d seen her make. “Nor can I… and I’m glad it’s over.”</p><p>“I was <em>so</em> scared,” Rinala said to her. “That was scarier than Ultima… scarier than Nael… but I could sing for joy! And I don’t know how to sing!” She spun around gracefully instead.</p><p>“Haha, I’ll teach you, don’t worry!” R’nyath caught her hand and spun her again, and again, both Miqo’te laughing until they were dizzy. Kekeniro took a second look at her. Something about her had been different this whole time. He hadn’t seen her in a while, but she’d somehow changed. Actually, come to think of it, she’d been better than before when they fought Shiva, too. Well, whatever she was doing, it was working! So he wouldn’t inquire unless it became important.</p><p>Aentfryn was not laughing out loud, but his expression was easy. Perhaps he had found closure for what he’d witnessed at Carteneau, Kekeniro wondered. He still didn’t really understand his fellow bookworm, but it was good to see him express happiness.</p><p>“Well, well, it’s a good thing Kekeniro decided to harness unspeakable, forbidden power, isn’t it?” Tam said, leaning on his spear.</p><p>“I think we all need a good long rest after that,” Achiyo said. “Particularly him. Thank you for guiding us through all of that.”</p><p>“You’re welcome! Aye, I’ve a mind to go visit Lilidi and sleep for two or three days,” Kekeniro said cheerfully. He missed his girlfriend’s loving arms, and her passion for life would pick his energy back up in no time – not to mention the good food her hunts brought in.</p><p>Tam looked around at the now-blank platform. “I just have one question – how do we get out of here?”</p><p>Kekeniro sighed again. “Um… let’s see…”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it,” Aentfryn grunted. “Do you feel the twins’ aether? Let me show you the path.”</p><p> </p><p>They teleported back to the hulk where they had left found, and found the twins waiting there, watching the distant half-constructed dragon. It was still there… but subdued of all energy. The last coil still burned its beam into it. Not for much longer, Kekeniro suspected.</p><p>“You did it!” Alisaie cried, upon seeing them, beaming all over her pretty face.</p><p>“We did,” Achiyo answered her.</p><p>“Ye should have seen it!” Chuchupa cried. R’nyath might have been exuberant with her, but when Kekeniro looked around, he saw his friend lost in thought. “Though… perhaps I’ll save the yarn to spin back at th’ Rising Stones. No doubt it’ll take near as much energy to tell as to fight!”</p><p>“No doubt it was most spectacular,” Alphinaud said, smiling.</p><p>Alisaie turned to contemplate the control panel and the dragon beyond. “But one task remains… With this last coil disabled, there shall be naught left to bind Bahamut to this world. His beloved children will finally know peace…” She stretched out her hand to manipulate the panel, and it blinked off.</p><p>The final coil fell silent, and nearly all light in the cavern went out – but Bahamut began to glow with blue fire. As it had with the smaller manifestation, it grew brighter and brighter, until finally it shattered in a brilliant flash of light – much bigger than the smaller one had done. And a rain of glittering aether began to drift through the massive cavern.</p><p>Alisaie stretched out her hands to the sparkles, relief and peace washing over her face. “’Tis done. He is truly gone.” And after a moment, she turned to Alphinaud, who was still watching the aether dance, with a slightly accusing look on her face. “You knew, didn’t you? You knew what Grandfather had become.”</p><p>Alphinaud shook his head. “I… was not certain. But from all I had gleaned, it seemed a distinct possibility. The scene people describe of the Battle of Carteneau was one of unimaginable devastation. And ’tis through the combined prayers of the desperate – and an abundant source of aether – that primals are born. I merely put two and two together.”</p><p>Alisaie grinned and raised an eyebrow. “And you consider that a sufficient explanation?” She snorted. “Well, however you stumbled across your theory, ’twas this revelation that made you wary of my attachment to Grandfather. You feared that in my obsession, I would fall under his primal sway. Is that why you decided to join us? To pull me back should I show signs of wavering?”</p><p>Alphinaud bowed his head. “Pray forgive me, Sister. I wished only to protect you. Yet I see now that I needn’t have doubted the strength of your conviction.”</p><p>“I thank you for your concern,” Alisaie said, only slightly sarcastic. “Let us make our way back to the surface. Poor Urianger must be beside himself with worry!”</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the Rising Stones, Rinala noticed that R’nyath hurried to F’lhaminn immediately, whereupon both disappeared into a back room, and wondered why. Was he not tired and hungry like the rest of them? But she did not wonder terribly hard, as she was too tired to really concern herself with why he was still so energetic. Higiri had been hard at work while they were out, and while Minfilia and Moenbryda came eagerly to hear of their deeds, which Chuchupa took the lead in telling, they all set to an amazing dinner of chicken and eggs on rice, flavoured with strange but delicious Far Eastern seasonings. Alphinaud and Alisaie looked set to fall asleep on the table, but stubbornly held out, each refusing to fall before the other.</p><p>They’d all but finished when R’nyath and F’lhaminn returned, looking at once excited and serious. “Whatever are you doing?” Minfilia asked, intrigued, as R’nyath picked up a guitar.</p><p>The musicians took a place on the stairs that led down from the Seventh Heaven, and R’nyath sat himself there, guitar on his knee. “Remember how I said I heard Hydaelyn singing, during that final battle?”</p><p>Rinala gasped. “You wrote it down?”</p><p>“Well, no. I might, but I just taught F’lhaminn the song by rote – it’s faster and easier.”</p><p>“You remembered it all?” Achiyo asked in astonishment. “I could barely make out that there were words, let alone what they were.”</p><p>R’nyath winked solemnly. “I’m a bard. F’lhaminn’s the greatest singer in Eorzea. This is what we <em>do</em>.”</p><p>“I could not ask for a higher honour than this, to sing words of Hydaelyn herself.” F’lhaminn said. “I pray that I may do them justice.” She looked to R’nyath, who began to strum gently. “<em>To all of my children, in whom life flows abundant…</em>”</p><p>Rinala felt tears spring into her eyes. Truly, it was a blessing they had all survived, and put an end to the whole tragic tale. To hear the words of Hydaelyn herself, she who loved all… even Bahamut, <em>even</em> the Allagans… and to hear them filtered through the beautiful voice that had inspired her since she was very young, she would be weeping long before the song ended.</p><p>R’nyath’s strumming grew more determined, plucking out individual notes, and he stood, unable to sit any longer. F’lhaminn’s voice swelled to sternness, until the song burst into a desperate entreaty. “<em>Answer, answer, answer together!</em>”</p><p>The guitar ceased, but both musicians sang together. “<em>Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow… To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow!</em>”</p><p>Rinala wiped her streaming eyes, and saw almost everyone else doing the same. This had been their answer to Bahamut. They <em>would</em> live. They would remember, even if they weren’t allowed to tell anyone else. And they would fight to keep anything like that from happening again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Tightening Noose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16: The Tightening Noose</p><p> </p><p>Rinala was away attending to a private matter, but Achiyo and two of her close companions had been sent to reinforce Captain Ilberd in interrupting a black market weapons deal at the Burning Wall… ‘Overkill’, Ilberd’s lieutenant had muttered with a grin, and they’d all chuckled a little, but the more allies present, the easier it would be to end without bloodshed, wouldn’t it?<span></span></p><p>Alas, a deathcry had rung out from the cave they were standing watch outside of, and when they rushed in, they found Ilberd kneeling alone beside the body of a merchant and a single wooden crate. Ilberd straightened with a disappointed sigh at their hurried approach. “As you can see, this is a fine mess. When I tried to restrain him, he drew a hidden blade and lashed out. But before I could disarm him, one of my subordinates panicked, and this is the result.”</p><p>“Well, shite,” Chuchupa said. “’Tis only ‘is own fault, though, ain’t it?”</p><p>Ilberd frowned ferociously. “How foolish of me to underestimate the bastard, and to bring an inexperienced recruit. Commander Leveilleur will be most disappointed. Damn it all! A golden opportunity, wasted!” He slammed a fist into the cave wall in frustration.</p><p>“And the others?” Tam asked sharply.</p><p>Ilberd shook his head. “Though we know not how, they slipped past our perimeter. At present, the First is currently tracking a party of Duskwight sellswords we suspect may be them. Would that we could have enlisted the aid of the Immortal Flames or the Brass Blades. Alas, we’re here to aid them – they’re in no position to aid us.”</p><p>“We’ll go!” Chuchupa said. “That little spat against the bodyguards was far too easy. Send us out! An’ don’t tell Vivienne, whate’er ye do. She might side with ’em.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am. But I need you to do something far more important – well, let me see. Could I ask Master Tam, as the tallest and sturdiest, to deliver these weapons to Ul’dah? Lady Achiyo, perhaps you could assist him?”</p><p>“I could,” Tam said slowly, before shrugging and speaking normally. “I was told there would be a lot more than this, however. Where’s the rest?”</p><p>“I do not know. I do not think the Duskwight sellswords have already absconded with them. Perhaps our information was erroneous… But then, Mistress Chuchupa and I will join the hunt, while you take care of that. If the gods are good, we will catch them before they escape into the Black Shroud.”</p><p>“Don’t have too much fun without me,” Tam drawled.</p><p>Chuchupa smirked. “I’ll punch ’em in yer name, happy?”</p><p>“As I suppose I’ll ever be. Well, Achiyo, I’ll get this end of the crate. Where’s that unicorn when you really need her? Too proud to carry crates, I’ll bet.”</p><p>As the two others ran down the tunnel, Achiyo stared after them. Something had been wrong about Ilberd’s words. Certainly, the entire mission was a disaster in all its objectives, but… something about it seemed… too convenient? And his demeanour was not quite himself. She turned to Tam, and opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head.</p><p>Paranoia, that’s what this was. Ilberd was a man of honour, she had seen for herself not long ago.</p><p> </p><p>“This cannot be everything, can it?” asked Alianne, when they arrived in Ul’dah in the evening several bells later. “Riol stated with confidence that there would be a far greater quantity of weapons.”</p><p>Yuyuhase sniffed. “A blatant falsehood. Clearly, Riol is unfamiliar with the ways of Ul’dahn merchants, who ever strive to present themselves as greater than they are. We should be thankful that his information was not completely erroneous, and that we managed to achieve anything of worth at all.”</p><p>Tam snorted, but Achiyo frowned to herself. She’d had a higher opinion of Riol than that. He had helped them immensely while questing for Titan, and surely he wouldn’t be thrown simply because he was from Limsa Lominsa. And also Yuyuhase was just being plain rude. “We ourselves thought-”</p><p>“It’s still something worth celebrating, isn’t it, Lieutenant?” asked Wilred, eager, earnest young Wilred. “Besides, we’ve got more important things to worry about – like fighting those Garleans up north!” Oh, the poor boy. She envied him, being able to carelessly shrug off silly questions like ‘was our intelligence wrong or were we tricked?’</p><p>Alianne shook a sisterly finger at him. “There’ll be no fighting if I have anything to say about it. Our orders are to stand watch, not to seek glory in battle.” She turned to Yuyuhase. “If you have no further need of us, then I shall take my unit to the Ceruleum Processing Plant.”</p><p>Yuyuhase smiled and saluted. “Time for the Fourth to earn their keep, eh? Fight well, Alianne – for the freedom of all!” Alianne and Wilred saluted and strode off to find the rest of the Fourth at the Quicksand. Yuyuhase turned to Tam and Achiyo. “Excellent work as always, my friends. Rest assured that the Immortal Flames will hear of your contribution. Until we meet again.” He saluted, gestured to the two soldiers who were with him to retrieve the crate, and marched off in the direction of the Hall of Flames.</p><p>Achiyo turned to Tam. “I suppose we’d best return to Eastern Thanalan with all speed, hadn’t we? Or should we wait here for news?”</p><p>“We should wait,” Tam said. “For one thing, we’re being watched. No, not by unfriendly eyes… this time.”</p><p>Riol appeared out of the shadows of an arch. “Tam, Achiyo. A word, if it please ye.” He held up a hand to forestall their answer. “Not here – look for me at the Sapphire Avenue Exchange. No need for whistlin’ this time, don’t ye worry.”</p><p>Achiyo gave Tam an anxious glance, received an stoic one in return, and tried not to look hurried as she took the long way back to the markets. Riol was there ahead of them, pretending to look at daggers. They joined him, one on either side. “Thanks for indulgin’ me request,” he muttered. “Few places better than a market for privacy, I find. All the hustle an’ the bustle o’ commerce means most conversations go unnoticed.”</p><p>“Oh, aye,” Tam said. “You speak with Achiyo. I’ll keep an eye out.”</p><p>“Thanks, mate. I’ll get to the point: at the Burnin’ Wall, when you an’ the captain interrupted the exchange, what happened? Tell me everythin’ – leave no detail out.”</p><p>Achiyo told, trying not to let her increasing misgivings colour her story, but she was certain Riol picked up on them anyway. “Hmmm…that’s not quite how the First told it,” he said when she’d told all she could think of. “These Duskwights they were chasin’ – latest word is that we lost the trail. But ye never saw ’em yerself? Not before the fightin’ started, an’ not after?”</p><p>She stared at him, then turned back to the weapons counter when she realized she was, but there was a cold feeling inside her despite Ul’dah’s stuffy heat. “No, not at all. Only the slain merchant and the five guards we fought.”</p><p>Riol grimaced at a dagger with a carven bone hilt and put it back on the counter. “Somethin’ ain’t right. I don’t know what it is, but I can feel it in me bones. I’m not daft enough to be misled by some merchant’s drunken boasts.” He turned away from the stall, his face impassive but his voice low and furious. “Our information was reliable, godsdammit! I <em>know</em> he purchased those weapons! Hmph. As if I’ve never deciphered a moneylender’s books, or had to follow a transaction back to its source… Did plenty o’ that back when the Braves were gettin’ started, believe me. The commander wanted assurances that we weren’t takin’ gil from the wrong sort o’ benefactors. ‘Course these days the money flows like water, an’ the First an’ Third get the shiniest new toys…”</p><p>“Indeed?” Tam said.</p><p>Achiyo stared at both of them. “If either of you would like to let me know whom I should be suspicious of, I wouldn’t mind knowing.”</p><p>Riol blinked at her mild outburst, then smiled ruefully. “…Forgive me, Lady Achiyo. I’ve a lot on me mind these days, an’ I appreciate ye lendin’ an ear. Right, then – best get back to it.” Before she could stop him – not that she knew if she should, or how she could – he’d disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>She turned to Tam, who was stroking his chin in thought. “I know you can figure out what’s going on. Will you not tell me?”</p><p>Tam shook his head. “I could, but my concern right now is for Alphinaud. And there’s some things I need to arrange in anticipation of that…”</p><p>“Tam! Speak plain!” Why Alphinaud? Anticipation of what?</p><p>“It may come to nothing. Worry your pretty head over it if you want to, but you’ll do the right thing when it comes.”</p><p>“Don’t be trite! Tam!” But he was gone, and she stood there alone in the middle of the crowd as twilight deepened overhead. A few gave her curious glances, but theirs was hardly the only altercation in the market, and far from the most interesting.</p><p>She didn’t know what to think. There had been a great many strange things in the last six moons – the Doman refugees, Teledji Adeledji, Lolorito, the riots in Ul’dah when Alphinaud had been injured, and now Ilberd himself was acting unusual, and so bad at hiding it that even she noticed, and both Riol and Tam thought it important. Alone perhaps they were a small cause for true concern… but all together, she had a growing feeling of a noose tightening about all of them. And she didn’t know where it lay, had no skills to discover where it lay, or who was directing it, could only trust that the politically savvy ones of their organization would be able to uncover whatever was going on and drag it into the light.</p><p>It had only been a few moons since the inauguration of the Crystal Braves. How had corruption settled in so thoroughly and completely in so short a time, when founded with such high ideals?</p><p> </p><p>“Are ye sure about this, Jacke?” asked Perimu Harimu. “We should’ve cloyed the sarcophagus as well.”</p><p>Captain Jacke shrugged as he watched the diminutive Yellowjacket captain rage from their distant vantage point. “…Eh, I think she’s earned it, don’t you? If it bothers ye that much, think of it as a trade.”</p><p>V’kebbe giggled mischievously. “If ye ask me, they look a bit daft.”</p><p>Jacke turned to her and crossed his arms, the Silver Sorrows glimmering from his earlobes. “Well, I didn’t ask ye!”</p><p>Which only made V’kebbe laugh the harder, and Rinala joined her, finally able to release her tension after the excitement of the last hour – with the bomb, and the running, and the sneaking, and the stabbing, she’d been tense as a wire. She’d only ended up stabbing three hostile pirates – the rest, she’d taken a leaf from V’kebbe’s book and tangled them up in ropes, dangling them high above the harbour. And even those three… her heart was already steadying again. Training with the rogues <em>had</em> been good for her. She still didn’t like killing, and hoped she never would, but she knew now she wouldn’t freeze when it came down to her life or her enemy’s. The others would be able to rely on her. <em>And</em> she’d learned a lot of other skills that would be handy for an adventurer, too!</p><p>Jacke grinned too, for other reasons. “So, the ‘Jackets ended up with the mine, an’ we got the diamond an’ the earrings. Which means… Victory belongs to the Rogues’ Guild!” He pumped both fists in the air, and V’kebbe jumped for joy.</p><p>Perimu Harimu didn’t join in their celebrations… yet. “Do ye think Milala’ll leave it at that, then? I get the feelin’ we ain’t done with her yet.”</p><p>Jacke shrugged again, completely at ease. “I’d say we’re done with her challenge, but ye never know when our paths’ll cross again. We’ll just have to see what Limsa’s underbelly spits up next.” He turned to Rinala. “Bene work, Rinala. It’ll be nice to finally have a bit of a rest, eh? The job never ends, but even a dimber damber like meself needs to breathe every now an’ again.”</p><p>“Yes,” she said. She hadn’t told them how hard she’d worked for Bahamut, or even of their fight with Bahamut, and then this job had come up really suddenly, but despite her internal weariness, between that victory and this, her confidence was soaring. “I’m glad I was able to get here in time! It was a pleasure to work with you again.”</p><p>Perimu Harimu chuckled. “But yer ‘venturin’ mates must be wonderin’ where ye’ve got to!”</p><p>“That was a proper long assignment, but I’m glad ye decided to see it through,” Jacke said, and put a hand on her shoulder. “Ye’ve proven to be a stalwart protector o’ the code… even if this ain’t truly yer world.” She nodded. She wasn’t really a rogue, still. She was still too soft and innocent and kind, and that was all right. They’d still accepted her, and she’d grown as an adventurer without losing her way or holding them back too much. So she smiled up at Jacke as he encouraged her. “When ye walk back into the lightmans, ye’ll have to find yer own code to uphold. An’ when ye do, ye’ll have the skills ye learned in the shadows to help ye defend it.”</p><p>“I will,” she said solemnly. There was the code she followed as a white mage, but this was… different. “I’m grateful for everything you’ve taught me.”</p><p>Jacke patted her shoulder and let go. “Well, that’s more’n enough prittle prattle out o’ me. Yer travels might take ye far an’ wide, Rinala, but know yer always welcome here at the Sisters!”</p><p>“And good luck with that Thancred,” V’kebbe said. “Men… daft to a one, you hear? Don’t give up, even if he has that hang-up ’bout teammates.”</p><p>Rinala blushed. “Th-thanks, V’kebbe.”</p><p>“Aye, thanks, V’kebbe,” Jacke said sarcastically. “I ain’t <em>that</em> daft.”</p><p>“Oh, are ye?” V’kebbe retorted. “To. A. <em>One</em>.”</p><p>The Lalafell cleared his throat before the two could begin bickering in earnest. “Well, it’s been a pleasure workin’ with ye, Rinala! If I ever need a trusty pair o’ stabbers by me side, I’ll know who to ask!” He waved and sauntered off.</p><p>V’kebbe sighed and stretched. “I’m off as well. Bloody starvin’, I am… Don’t forget to yaffle a bite when ye can, eh, Rinala?” She cracked her knuckles, then slipped over the edge of the rail, disappearing into the murk of the night.</p><p>Jacke waited a minute longer, watching Captain Milala order people around, then turned to Rinala with his charming smile. “We’d best head back to the Sisters, too, afore the shrew decides she’d rather hear us cry cockles. Bene work, Rinala. Be seein’ ye soon.” He winked, and she blinked, and he had vanished among the street traffic as if he’d never been.</p><p>Rinala grinned widely, and slipped into the flow of people herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re returned!” Moenbryda cried. “How did it go?”</p><p>“Eh,” Tam said, and shrugged noncommittally.</p><p>“It was… not as planned,” Achiyo said, clearly trying to figure out how much to say.</p><p>“It was dull!” Chuchupa exclaimed. Honestly, Princess was the worst liar she’d ever met, excepting only Rinala. Best to distract, play dumb, so any prying ears wouldn’t suspect that they didn’t believe the Duskwights had existed in the first place. “We didn’t even catch the villains!”</p><p>“That bad, eh?” Moenbryda said. “Well, I’ve a counter-offer for you. I’ve been beating my head against these books for far too long, and it’s time for a break. Who’d like to spar with me?”</p><p>“First you want to challenge us all to drinking, then you want to challenge us all to fighting!” Tam said. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”</p><p>“Nah,” Chuchupa said. “How about both at once!?”</p><p>Thancred was leaning against the back wall, smitten, the great oaf. “Such statuesque beauty – and possessed of a mind for research to match her belly for hard liquor! What does a woman of so many charms see in musty old Urianger…?”</p><p>Yda hissed at him. “I’m telling you, Thancred: keep pestering Moenbryda and the only thing you’ll become intimate with is her axe…”</p><p>An axe, did she say!? “I’d like to be yer first challenger,” Chuchupa said, stepping forward. “Work off some o’ that disappointment from failin’ the mission!”</p><p>“Great!” Moenbryda said, giving her a thumbs-up. “Let’s go outside before it gets dark, shall we? What’s your weapon of choice?”</p><p>“Depends,” Chuchupa said coyly. “Ye wanna fight with axes or fists? I do both.”</p><p>“Let’s start with fists,” Moenbryda said. Ah, this was going to be a treat! And for all that Moenbryda was close to seven fulms tall, and Chuchupa was only a little over three, she’d have to work for a win – Chuchupa didn’t intend to make it easy!</p><p>They didn’t even have to head out of the city, as Achiyo and Hoary Boulder had done – the south east gate was nigh-deserted. The moment they were able, Chuchupa threw a jab. Sure, she had to jump constantly, but low punches worked pretty well… if she were able to land one, because Moenbryda was nearly as quick as she was! Light on her feet, for a Roegadyn. It’d be a pleasure to fight in battle beside her, anytime!</p><p>The two were grinning like madwomen as they circled, trading blows with wild abandon. As at the previous duel, Thancred and Yda were eager observers, though for others there was only Achiyo and Tam and – was that Rinala arriving from the aetheryte? Girl had good timing! A few other villagers were showing up, including the Doman children again. But such things had become more commonplace around Revenant’s Toll recently, and it no longer carried the novelty it had before. Chuchupa didn’t mind. She just wanted to <em>brawl</em>!</p><p>“Not bad,” Moenbryda said. “For a popoto.”</p><p>“Not bad yerself,” Chuchupa answered. “Fer a Roegadame.”</p><p>“Haha! You know popotoes are for punting, right?”</p><p>“We’ll see who punts who, ye great beefy broad!”</p><p>“You tell her, Moen!” Yda called.</p><p>“They’re not really insulting each other, right?” Rinala asked Achiyo, who shook her head while trying not to laugh.</p><p>“We’re fine, kitty!” Moenbryda said. “I’m right proud of my beef, you know!”</p><p>“As well ye should,” Chuchupa said. “As fer me, I’m a hot popoto, don’t ye know? Too hot to handle!” She dodged a punch, blocked a second one with her relatively small palm, and kicked high, almost catching Moenbryda in the gut.</p><p>Things were going really well, and she was starting to burn off some of that irritating dramatic tension, when there was an unusual noise from up the hill. They looked up as a large grey chocobo galloped into the centre of Revenant’s Toll in sapphire Ishgardian barding. “Ain’t that… the lady knight, Lucia, or whoever?” Chuchupa said, squinting to see so far. “What’s she in such a hurry about?”</p><p>The other Scions traded looks. “We should head back,” Thancred said. “Who knows what tidings she brings, be it ill or fair?”</p><p>They jogged back up the hill towards the Rising Stones. “We should do this again sometime,” Chuchupa said to Moenbryda.</p><p>“It would be my great pleasure!” Moenbryda answered. “Ahh, even if I’m not required for diplomacy, I can return to my research much refreshed. Thanks for the bout!”</p><p>“Anytime, Moen!”</p><p> </p><p>The four other Warriors of Light stared upwards at the rapidly disappearing Highlander, together with the companions they’d made over the last several moons. “Well, there he goes,” R’nyath said. “Happy yet?”</p><p>“Aye,” Vivienne said. “The farce is ended, and no one died. Whom we cared about, at least.”</p><p>“Not that it apparently matters to some of them,” Kekeniro said. “I may have to research more into the undead… but I never wanted to be a necromancer…”</p><p>“You know he’s just going to land completely unharmed, as he has done so many times before,” Aentfryn said.</p><p>“Oh, don’t ruin my dreams, Zwynswaensyn,” Vivienne said. “At least we won’t see him for a <em>while</em>. The longer the better.”</p><p>“I’ll miss him,” R’nyath said cheerfully. “In the meantime…” He began to cavort in the Manderville dance, ignoring Vivienne’s growl and facepalm.</p><p>Kekeniro was on his linkpearl. “From Ishgard? I understand. We’ll Teleport right away.” He turned to the others. “We’ve got a big mission to prepare for!”</p><p>“Good,” Vivienne said. “Perhaps you could position this ragged charletan away from me, in whatever battles arise?”</p><p>“Hey!” R’nyath said, pumping his fists like his life depended on it. “I am not <em>ragged</em>! I’m tousled!”</p><p>Aentfryn shook his head and began to Teleport. “Mor Dhona?”</p><p>“You’re leaving?” Briardien asked.</p><p>“Afraid so,” Vivienne said. “Urgent Scion business.”</p><p>“We’ll see you around, I’m sure!” R’nyath said. “Take care, all of you!”</p><p>“Yes, be well!” Kekeniro said.</p><p>“And to you,” Briardien said with a slight bow.</p><p> </p><p>Moenbryda was dead. There was no disguising or hiding that awful, heartbreaking fact. She had given her life, body and soul for them, gambling everything to put an end to an Ascian without delay, before the Ascian could figure out a way to escape and destroy them all.</p><p>Rinala cried bitterly that evening. She hadn’t been as close to her as Yda had been, and Yda somehow went about with dry eyes… though she had a mask to aid her. But still, Rinala had admired her, had wanted to learn from her, had barely begun to get to know her. She’d wanted to learn from her knowledge of magic, learn from her knowledge of combat, get to know her as a friend. Moenbryda was taken away too soon and Rinala’s fragile heart couldn’t bear it. Even having seen what happened, as Achiyo brandished Tupsimati at the Ascian and they saw in despair that aether alone was not enough… having seen Moenbryda make her choice… <em>It wasn’t fair!</em></p><p>What would happen next time? Who would they sacrifice to slay Elidibus? Or any other Ascian who just happened along? They’d met this man and killed him all in an afternoon. How many were there?</p><p>They’d all retreated to their own place to deal with the grief in their own way. She knew Thancred was blaming himself again, that Papalymo was watching Yda with the greatest concern. Chuchupa had gone to punch things, and Vivienne to stab them; Tam was on the roof somewhere; Achiyo polished her sword restlessly. Aentfryn was gone to his room with a bottle; Kekeniro with a stack of tomes; R’nyath, too, cried, his brother absent to Ul’dah and unable to support him.</p><p>So it was a surprise when Minfilia and Y’shtola, who had thrown themselves into work, came to Rinala a sennight later and asked her to take care of Yda. “I-I can hardly take care of myself…”</p><p>“You’re one of her closest friends,” Y’shtola said. “Papalymo himself has said he’s not the right person in this situation.”</p><p>“You have great delicacy and love,” Minfilia said. “We all want to do something for her… but I believe you will be able to help her the most. Will you try?”</p><p>“O-okay. I will try.” Even if she was certain she would just make things worse.</p><p>Yda wasn’t hard to find, and she jumped up when she saw Rinala coming, as if she wanted to pretend she hadn’t just been slumped in a tired heap behind the café area. “Hey, it’s Rinala! Great!”</p><p>Rinala stopped short, looking startled. “Uh? How… are you?”</p><p>Yda’s shoulders drooped. “I’m trying to stay positive, but it’s no use…” She sighed heavily. “It’s just hard, you know…? The thing is, I know Moen would tell me off if she saw me moping around like this.”</p><p>“I imagine she…” Rinala began, pretty sure that was the case but finding it a bit callous to say. Surely Moenbryda wouldn’t really expect everyone to go on instantly as normal, even if she surely wanted them to live life to the fullest without her.</p><p>“Which is why I decided to cheer myself up by getting her a special flower.”</p><p>“Oh, what kind?”</p><p>“A moon daisy, of course! I ordered one from Rowena a little while ago, and it’s ready to be picked up.” Yda hesitated, twisting her fingers together and looking away from Rinala in a way that meant she wanted to ask a favour. “The trouble is… I find Rowena a bit difficult at the best of times, and… well, this isn’t one of them. I know it’s silly, but I just can’t face it at the moment. So, I was wondering… do you think you could maybe collect it for me? I have the coin to pay for the flower right here.”</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Rinala said. “I can do that.”</p><p>“I mean, I’d want to spare you from her too, so if you want to ask Chuchupa to do it for you, you can…? I know <em>she </em>can deal with Rowena any day. But I… I want you to come with me when I give it to Moen, okay?”</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Rinala said firmly. “Do you… do you want a hug?”</p><p>Yda paused. “You know what? I kind of do.” And she leaned into Rinala’s arms and squeezed her, and gave a very deep sigh.</p><p>There was so much grief in her, pain Rinala couldn’t take away. At least this was something she could do. They had had their time to feel their pain privately; now they had to come together and show each other that they were fighting onwards together, that they were not alone. Yda wasn’t alone, and she didn’t have to be super strong all the time, and nor did Rinala. This was what the Scions were together for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Faith in Her Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is obviously named for an <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1TJe0lbSWU">OST track</a>; one of my favourite tracks (a shame it’s only used for this one trial!) and one I absolutely needed for writing inspiration. Other OST used in this chapter would be <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H4CAKcFSGs">Battle Theme 1.x</a>, which is Chuchupa’s theme!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17: Faith in Her Fury</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Aymeric rode in haste to Camp Dragonhead with Estinien to meet with Haurchefant and the Warriors of Light. Lucia was already with them. Iceheart had shattered Ishgard’s outermost defensive wards, the Temple Knights had had terrible losses in the northwest, and he knew Commander Leveilleur was going to try and be clever rather than helpful. But his beautiful city was more direly threatened than any other time in their nation’s history, and he <em>needed</em> reinforcements. Any reinforcements. If but a single Warrior of Light were to come to their aid, well, it would be a start. But somehow he did not think they would turn a cold shoulder to his impassioned plea. And not simply because it was impassioned.<span></span></p><p>And he did not deny he dearly wanted to see them again. They were so different from any Ishgardian, high or low-born, all of them. It was true, what was said of the freedom of adventurers – you could sense it in their bearing, in their manner, whether they were a bellicose pirate or a reserved young damsel. But he would not allow himself to be enthralled by Achiyo Kensaki today, or any other intriguing foreigners. He couldn’t spare the attention, even would Lucia not disapprove most strongly.</p><p>He’d asked Estinien to accompany him, as the captain of the Dragoon corps, and Estinien had answered his invitation with enough alacrity that he knew he did not simply consider it his duty but was interested in them as well.</p><p>They were waiting for him in the Intercessory as last time, all eight and Commander Leveilleur, and he bowed politely to them all before assuming the seat Haurchefant directed him to. Estinien eschewed his chair, preferring to lean nonchalantly against the wall behind Aymeric. Master Tam had shown little surprise at seeing the dragoon, nodding at him in greeting; Estinien returned the nod briefly, scanning the others.</p><p>First, abbreviated greetings. “I thank you for coming with such haste… and apologize for my absence. Suffice it to say, Lady Iceheart and her heretics have much to answer for…”</p><p>Leveilleur nodded. “Yes… we are but recently returned from the Gates of Judgement ourselves. Given the circumstances, we quite understand if you would prefer to postpone our appointed audience.”</p><p>He wasn’t getting out of this that easily. “On the contrary, Master Alphinaud – I think it more important than ever that this meeting take place. Rest assured, I shall return to my post on Ishgard’s walls the moment our business is concluded.” But he was forgetting something. “Before we move on to the subject of reinforcements, however, I would introduce you to a close friend and stalwart ally. May I present to you Ishgard’s Azure Dragoon, Estinien.” He gestured to Estinien, who nodded, brief again.</p><p>“An impressive title…” Leveilleur said, “though I confess, I know precious little of the order of dragoons.”</p><p>Aymeric smiled. “They are formidable warriors all. Yet even among such masters of the lance, Estinien is without equal. He, out of all the warriors of Ishgard, was chosen to wield the power of dragons, and may thus contend with any Dravanian.”</p><p>Estinien gave him a flat look, embarrassed, he thought. “…You flatter me overmuch, Lord Commander. If ever I was without equal, I am no longer – as my fellow Azure Dragoon here will attest. Be at ease, Tam – I did not come to challenge you this day.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Master Tam drawled.</p><p>“Which is a shame,” Haurchefant said to himself. Aymeric glanced at him, wondering if he could… but this was not the time to discuss that.</p><p>“…Well, now that we have all been introduced, let us proceed to the matter at hand. I would share with you what we have learned of Iceheart’s design, as confessed by the heretics taken captive after the assault on the gates…”</p><p>Commander Leveilleur’s callous, self-interested front crumbled like a mudbrick wall struck by a Bertha cannon in the face of Aymeric’s grim picture of Ishgardian destruction and Garlean occupation. How nice, to occasionally see flickers of humanity from the youthful tactician.</p><p>Which was an unkind thought, but… if anyone had spent too much time imagining the fate of Ishgard should her defenses fall, it was Aymeric. The wholesale slaughter that would occur, the blood, the bodies… he himself would surely not live to see it, as he would sell his life dearly before any dragon touched a civilian, but even thinking of it made him shudder. The tall spires alight with dragonfire, and proud halls collapsing right and left. The cold, deserted ruins in the years and decades to come after, littered with bones, the land a desolate waste more barren than Western Coerthas now spoke to. He missed the green and smiling land of before the Calamity… but any Coerthas was better than none, as far as he was concerned.</p><p>It was a picture he’d had to practice, laying it before stiff-necked nobility and even the Archbishop, weathering their doubts and jibes about the capability of the Temple Knights and the back-handed comments about the capability of their commander. He would endure any scorn, any hurt of body and soul, as long as Ishgard survived. They had not fought with proud defiance for a thousand years to be slain now, and to die now rather than be assisted by adventurers was… he did not understand it.</p><p>If only they did not have to fight at all! If only there could be an end to this war, that the killing and the dying could stop on both sides, and he himself could go and… learn to fish, become an architect, or something, <em>anything</em> that wasn’t related to death. Halone strike him down for being a hopelessly idealistic romantic… because that was not who he needed to be right now. Not who his nation needed him to be.</p><p>If it had not been Leveilleur trying to be clever, he might have had overwhelming Scion support immediately, judging from the reactions of the Warriors of Light. To be sure, Master Tam was coolly imperturbable, but the others had all been fairly sympathetic from the moment the interview began. And after his predictions of the future, Miss Rinala looked stricken, Mistress Chuchupa looked ready to fight that moment, Masters R’nyath and Kekeniro looked anxious, and even Master Aentfryn and Lady Vivienne looked more grim than usual. And Lady Achiyo… he dared not stare, but he caught anger and horror in her eyes.</p><p>Leveilleur had been shaken, and not just from imagining Garleans on his border; Aymeric still believed there was a compassionate heart in the boy, in spite of his trying to hide it under a hardened veneer that he clearly thought was more mature. It was without further struggle that he obtained everything he asked for – the aid of the Scions, petitions to the Grand Companies of Eorzea, the personal involvement of all the Warriors of Light, and Leveilleur pretending that he’d meant to help them without fuss the entire time.</p><p>Leveilleur then left to return to the Rising Stones to speak with the Scions’ Antecedent on the matter, but though all else were standing and ready to follow, Aymeric had one more… not quite a request. “To a lighter matter, then, briefly,” he said. There was no point in beating around the bush while they had no time. “Knowing that you and Estinien have already met, Master Tam, I had an elective desire. Might you favour us with a duel?” Haurchefant turned to stare eagerly, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>Estinien gave Aymeric a slight glare through his helm. “I thought Chuchupa was the one you wanted me to duel. Tam and I… we have already settled who is the stronger.” And not in his favour, it seemed. That Warrior of Light must be incredible to best Estinien.</p><p>“Ye volunteered me for a duel? How sweet o’ ye, Lord Commander,” Chuchupa teased with a grin. Aymeric blinked. Many women had flirted with him, but never a Lalafell, and never so joking.</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that,” Tam said lazily to Estinien. “Last time we fought, you were just a bit high-strung and I <em>had</em> to defeat you. This time, you’ll be more relaxed, I’ll be less heroic, and… who knows?” High-strung? More than usual? Aymeric wondered if he wanted to know what Estinien had been up to… this time.</p><p>Aymeric gave Estinien a pointed look in return. This wasn’t ultimately for himself, or for Estinien.</p><p>After a long pause, Estinien sighed. “Very well. I won’t deny I’ve yearned to test mine own true strength against you since that day. I’ll meet you outside the western wall presently.” He left into the sunlight outside. It had been cloudy when they all arrived; perhaps it was auspicious for them all.</p><p>“I myself cannot stay,” Aymeric began.</p><p>“Do stay,” Haurchefant interrupted him, springing up. “At least see them begin, for a minute.”</p><p>Aymeric hesitated. He truly did wish to see Tam in action… But Ishgard… her defenses… he could not spare a moment…</p><p>Haurchefant turned to Tam. “Is there anything I can provide you with? Anything to prepare?”</p><p>“A stiff drink?” Tam asked with a grin, and Haurchefant moved straitway to the cabinet at the back of the room.</p><p>“Ye’re going to fight the purple tuco-tuco drunk?” Chuchupa cackled. “That sounds like a terrible plan. I’m in.”</p><p>“My tolerance is higher than that, young pirate,” Tam said, accepting a shot of brandy from Haurchefant and downing it easily. “You can have a turn after me.” He grabbed his lance and strode out in search of Estinien.</p><p>Aymeric decided to stay, at least for five minutes. Halone forgive him his weakness… He was going to have to work hard once he returned to the Congregation. He noticed that Vivienne and Aentfryn, too, hesitated, and ultimately also stayed. Dragoons were not to be missed, it seemed. Even accustomed to them as he was, these were no ordinary dragoons.</p><p>The others assembled themselves on the western wall, anticipation ringing in the crisp air. Off-duty soldiers drifted over to join them. Tam and Estinien had not waited for their audience but were already circling, lunging, leaping, a thrilling battle already swirling between them. Tam fought very differently from the Ishgardian style, Aymeric noted. Every movement was precise and calculated, fluid and graceful as a coeurl, but there was a strangeness, a wildness to it that made him unpredictable. But then, even Estinien, trained since childhood, fought half on instinct himself, as fierce and tenacious as the dragons he fought.</p><p>Lucia was watching coolly, evaluating. He knew she was keen to see just how these famed warriors had driven the Garlean Empire from Eorzea. Haurchefant, on the other hand, stared eagerly at Tam, glowing with excitement, eyes shining and lips smiling. “Marvelous, magnificent, perfect… splendid!”</p><p>“Happy belated Starlight Celebration, my friend,” Aymeric murmured, and Haurchefant laughed.</p><p>And then Tam jumped back, holding up a hand for a pause. “It’s a little warm out today, no?” He shucked off his long purple coat and a long-sleeved midnight-blue tunic, leaving only a short-sleeved black under-tunic. He rolled his shoulders, chestnut hair tossing about his stern face, and charged back on the attack. Aymeric caught sight out of the corner of his eye of the other Warriors of Light looking at each other in confusion. Apparently this was not normal for their companion? Lady Achiyo appeared faintly amused. Aymeric could not read Estinien’s reaction under his uniform helmet, but he suspected his friend might have raised an eyebrow as high as it would go. But the two lancers set about their duel with as much enthusiasm as they had previously, so clearly neither was overly bothered by it.</p><p>Haurchefant, however, was completely overcome, raising his hands to his head and running them over his hair in complete distraction, blushing fiercely. “Fury take me, for I am slain… Those rippling muscles… that sparkling sheen of sweat!” he murmured breathlessly. “Have you ever seen a more splendid adventurer?” At this point, Aymeric was quite sure that Haurchefant didn’t even care about the outcome of the duel.</p><p>“You’re well done,” Aymeric told him. “I’ve never seen a thirstier chocobo.” Seeing his friend this happy was worth staying for.</p><p>“He’s like a maiden at the theatre,” Lucia said drolly. “I think he’s about to swoon away completely.”</p><p>Haurchefant laughed good-naturedly at the teasing. “How cruel you both are…! But I deserve it entirely, I admit. And yet… I feel no shame. Or at least… not much.”</p><p>“I didn’t catch all o’ that, but I can’t say I see what ye see,” Chuchupa said. “The bulging muscles are good, I’ll admit, but ye know he’s a pain in the arse too.”</p><p>“Tam’s not <em>that</em> much of a pain,” Rinala said. “He’s very kind when he wants to be.”</p><p>“Aye, when his head’s on straight. Else he’s as hard to talk to as ye are when yer lad’s in the same room…”</p><p>“Chuchupa!” Rinala cried indignantly. “I’m not that bad!”</p><p>“Are ye sure?” The pink-haired woman grinned impishly as the Miqo’te pouted and flicked her tail.</p><p>Lady Achiyo simply smiled tolerantly. How patient she was with her companions, Aymeric thought.</p><p>“Ah… ’tis no matter,” Haurchefant said, affecting nonchalance. “I’m simply pleased to see Tam’s skill first-hand yet again, against an opponent truly worthy of him.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Chuchupa said sarcastically.</p><p>But an outcome there must be, and for now it was close. Aymeric could barely keep track of the lightning-swift thrusts, the magically high leaps, and the nimble grace of both warriors. They were well warmed up by now, their breath blowing clouds in the cold, and he could hear their grunts of exertion as they stabbed and parried.</p><p>And suddenly, it was over. Tam had done <em>something</em> and Estinien’s Gae Bolg had been flipped from his grasp, and though Estinien leapt away instantly, his lance was now too far away to be of any use to him. In a true battle, he would have fought tooth and nail to survive and win, but now he simply watched silently as Tam picked up the lance and walked foward to hand it back to him. Rinala cast a Medica on both of them, though it didn’t truly look like either needed it.</p><p>“That was fun,” Tam said. “And even closer than before, I think.”</p><p>Estinien nodded gravely. “It seems I am not as far behind as I had thought.”</p><p>“Well, having fought you twice now, I am certain that your reputation as the best in Ishgard is well earned. If you reach my age, you’ll be truly unstoppable.” Aymeric wondered why Rinala hid her face at that. Surely the man wasn’t over fifty. Estinien might be more reckless than Aymeric liked, but with his skill, that was no reason to believe he wouldn’t live to fifty. Tam turned his attention to them, grabbing his coat and tunic and rolling his shoulders. “Haurchefant! Did you enjoy the show? ‘Twas as marvelous to watch as it was to engage in, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> marvelous,” Haurchefant blurted out, and immediately turned as crimson as the unicorn on his shield, panic crossing his face. But he did not flee, knightly above all else. “F-forgive me, it was a truly glorious spectacle. Thank you for indulging us all.”</p><p>“You’re most welcome,” Tam rumbled back, grinning.</p><p>“Is it your turn, then?” Estinien turned to Chuchupa. Though he was careful not to show it, Aymeric knew he was wondering how such a tiny person would truly challenge him.</p><p>“Take a rest, first,” Chuchupa said, pounding her fists together. “Ye’re not fresh. I’d beat ye easy in this state. Ye free to stick around a while?”</p><p>Estinien glanced at Aymeric, who nodded. “I suppose I am.”</p><p>“Then we’ll spar in a minute or two, or whenever ye’ve caught yer breath.”</p><p>Estinien nodded gravely. “I’ll be ready. You’d better be, too.”</p><p>Aentfryn glanced at the sun. “We should follow Alphinaud when you’re done. There is much to be done.”</p><p>“All right, all right!” Chuchupa cracked her neck impatiently.</p><p>“I myself must go,” Aymeric said regretfully. “Duty never ceases calling… Do let me know the outcome, I’m desperately curious.”</p><p>“Thank you for your time!” Haurchefant cried, as effusive in his farewells as he was in his greetings.</p><p>Aymeric smiled at his old friend, bowed to the Warriors of Light. “A pleasure as always. Take care.” He mounted his chocobo that the Fortemps knight had brought, and spurred it back to the road to Ishgard.</p><p>He felt a pang as Camp Dragonhead receded behind him. How he longed to spend time with them – almost to be an adventurer himself! To be free, as they were… at least free of this hateful war. He’d do anything to end the war, that he might do other things than plan strategy, train the Temple Knights, fight and bleed and lose good men and women, and paperwork. Perhaps he didn’t know what the Warriors of Light did all day; perhaps they did the same as him, only less bound by Ishgardian tradition; perhaps he was overly romanticizing them. They certainly fought like an entire army when they found a battle worth of their conviction, nor did they shy away from the risk of bleeding or dying for their causes. But he felt an almost jealous yearning to throw everything away and join the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.</p><p>The Gates of Judgement were already on the horizon. He’d begin by reviewing the latest battle reports, then review his worst-case reinforcement scenario before moving on to a slightly more optimistic one. And a cup of tea, to stimulate his energy.</p><p> </p><p>Estinien spent some time sizing up Chuchupa while he took a minute, which was fine, because Chuchupa wanted a minute to size him up, too. She could tell he was underestimating her by her height and weight. Most Elezen and Roegadyn did, and this man had probably never met a Lalafell before, which made it easier to do. She was almost sorry for him.</p><p>He got to his feet, twirled his fancy lance. “All right. I’m ready.”</p><p>She grinned. “Great. I’ll try not to bust yer kneecaps, that would be cheatin’.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to try,” Estinien said drily. Haurchefant laughed.</p><p>And they began. Estinien was fast; she’d seen in his previous duel. And he most certainly had reach on her, and he did that annoying jumping thing where <em>no one</em> could hit him. Maybe kneecaps was fair after all… But she was fast, too, and bold.</p><p>He was taken by surprise, placed straightaway on the defensive, blocking her strikes with the haft of his lance. And he’d underestimated how high she could reach, as well, anticipating her low. She chuckled as she punched and kicked; he moved with her like a good dance partner, and she was havin’ a good time. She dodged a stab and swept one of his legs out from under him; his stance was really wide, and he fell on his arse – to be sure, he fell gracefully, like most Elezen. “Taller they are, the harder they fall.”</p><p>“I find that goes for ego as well,” Estinien said, backflipping to his feet before she could capitalize on any weaknesses. How’d he do that with all those spikes sticking out everywhere?</p><p>“Pride goes afore a fall?” she retorted. He was starting to adjust, making lightning fast jabs with his lance, and she turned them aside and moved under his guard, and he’d hop back, and they’d do it again. While their moves were quick, this was going nowhere fast, and she couldn’t just wear him down. Elezen tended to endure, almost as long as Roegadyn, Lalafells tended to burn fast and hard. But you just needed to know how to tip an Elezen, top-heavy as they were…</p><p>But he wasn’t giving her the chance to do that now, and she was beginning to get a little frustrated. He really was good.</p><p>She gambled, grabbing his weapon the next time it came at her and pulling, jumping high over it – not dragoon high, but Lalafell legs had a surprising amount of spring in them, other races found – and aiming for his stupid spiky chest. The spear came back up, smacking her in the back and sending her flying. She rolled over the snowy ground and sprang up, trying not to growl. Letting him get to her would only hurt her in the long run.</p><p>She didn’t examine <em>why</em> she was so annoyed. Something something arrogant Ishgardian Elezen, something something Tam already won, something something he was way more serious about this than Moenbryda had been. Urgh, and this wasn’t a barfight, she oughtn’t to resort to groin punches.</p><p>His lips tightened under his all-obscuring helmet. “Don’t hold back.”</p><p>Fine, groin punches were back on the menu! “Ye’ll regret those words, tall boy!” Greased Lightning was on her side, after all!</p><p>“Make me,” was all he said, tight-lipped smile growing tighter. Damn, all this trash talk was putting her back in a good mood. She was a meteor flurry of punches and kicks, high, low, in-between, and he was still on the defensive, moving back, letting her come at him.</p><p>Wait… ‘letting’…?</p><p>Suddenly, faster than she reacted, the butt of his lance swung round and hammered her square in the gut, knocking her to the ground. And it was only slightly less pointy than the other end. She coughed, wind completely blasted from her body, and his lance tip was pointed at her. “Yield?”</p><p>“Godsdammit!” She coughed again. “Aye, I yield.” She crawled painfully to her feet, even as Rinala cast a Medica on both of them. “Gods<em>dammit</em>.”</p><p>Estinien tilted his head. “Disappointed? We can go again.”</p><p>“Are you all right?” Haurchefant asked solicitiously. “That looked painful…”</p><p>She shook her head with a grimace. “I think I need to train some more. Good fight. ‘Scuse me.” She stomped away until she was behind a building and let out a frustrated “Arrrrgh!”</p><p>“Are you all right?” Achiyo’s gentle voice fell upon her ears, and Chuchupa huffed a sigh. She didn’t really want to hash things out with the Au Ra right now.</p><p>“That was a disgrace,” she said anyway. “I was fooled! I ain’t good enough!”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Achiyo said. “It’s… a sparring match. Not a test of character.”</p><p>Chuchupa turned to glare at her. “It ain’t that. Ye’ve seen what we’re up against usually. We <em>can’t</em> ever fail. ‘Tain’t allowed. Hells, ’tweren’t allowed even afore I became a Warrior o’ Light.” Or she’d have been dead. Though… she had to admit rival pirates were not exactly on the level of the Azure Dragoon. She’d coasted too long on her strengths without building up her weaknesses, and maybe it was only luck and the gods’ will that she hadn’t died so far. This was an arrogant, Elezen-shaped wake-up call.</p><p>“We’re only mortal, when lives are not at stake,” Achiyo said softly.</p><p>Chuchupa straightened her shoulders, though she didn’t put on a pretend smile. That wasn’t her way. “Well, don’t ye pamper me feelin’s like this. I’m bein’ a wailin’ babe o’er nothin’. All I know now is that my old ways ain’t gonna cut it from now on. Don’t worry, I’ll still protect ye, Princess.”</p><p>Achiyo hid a smile. “You always have since I arrived a year ago.”</p><p>“Has it been a whole year? Gods’ teeth, time does fly. C’mon, I’ll say farewells to that prick like a not-sore loser.” She marched past Achiyo and back to the others.</p><p>Estinien was still talking with Tam, ignoring R’nyath’s wide-eyed hovering. Haurchefant waved to her. “Mistress Chuchupa! That was brilliant. You’re a marvel to behold!”</p><p>Bah, the boy admired everyone he looked at. She shrugged and pointed at Estinien. “I’m gonna train harder, though. There’ll be a rematch someday, and I intend to put up a stiffer fight than this!”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Estinien said gravely. “As I strive to match Tam’s strength myself.”</p><p>“Invite me when it happens!” Haurchefant said. “I <em>must</em> attend to cheer everyone on.”</p><p>“Maybe we ought to get you into it yourself,” Tam drawled, and Haurchefant’s cheeks tinted faintly pink.</p><p>Estinien cleared his throat. “I must be back to Ishgard to rouse the dragoon corps. Good day to you all. I’m sure I will see you around, Tam.” He bowed as Tam gave him a short wave, and headed in the direction of the stables.</p><p>Urgh, how humiliating. She had to pull more of her weight. They wouldn’t just kick her off the crew, not when she had that silly Echo, but she’d show ’em. She’d get to a point where she could win, and if ever she didn’t win and didn’t die, she wouldn’t whine about it like a gigantic greenhorn. They had to be able to rely on her. Princess had enough on her plate without worrying about her ’emotional health’ or whatever she called it. Pirates could get away with temper tantrums. Heroes couldn’t.</p><p>Now, what else could she fight that would prepare her for specifically sparring with dragoons?</p><p> </p><p>The mood in the wake of the council meeting had been… Achiyo did not know how to think of it. She was disappointed and angry, and she believed all others present were as well. Alphinaud had shouted at the nations’ leaders and been scolded for his childish behaviour, the nations’ leaders had only committed a token response, and Sultana Nanamo had been listless and inattentive.</p><p>While perhaps the Sultana was simply having a bad day and unwilling to burden herself unnecessarily with the negative emotions simmering in the room, Achiyo was angry at the other leaders. To be sure, as they said, she did not know what else they were dealing with. And yet, they offered up non-specific excuses she had heard before and ignored the terrible vision of a dying Ishgard, even the prospect of a Garlean Coerthas. Together with her attitude towards the beast tribes in the wake of Leviathan’s summoning, this newest obstinate nationalist selfishness from Admiral Merlwyb had soured Achiyo’s opinion of her so far that it was all she could do to disguise it and bid her a courteous farewell afterwards. But she had not been surprised… Kan-E-Senna, though, she had been surprised at. With Coerthas on their border and her reputation for compassion, she had expected more of her. Surely their own nations were not under such dire threat as Ishgard! Surely they could spare more just for a few days!</p><p>In the end, it was only Raubahn who made an effort to give more, and she was grateful, for she knew of his risks perhaps more than the others’, but it did not inspire anything from Limsa or Gridania. She prayed for him; if things went wrong, besides the problems it would cause for Raubahn that she strongly wished him spared from, Admiral Merlwyb would probably say ‘I told you so’ to Alphinaud and refuse to give even so much next time.</p><p>If Eorzea would not save her neighbour from a grim death, then Achiyo would fight all the harder. Aymeric-sama would not want for the aid of the Warriors of Light.</p><p>So they stood now, the eight Warriors of Light and a small contingent of other experienced adventurers from Revenant’s Toll, shivering slightly upon the malm-long bridge known as the Steps of Faith between the Gates of Judgement and the city of Ishgard, where a foggy morning had brightened into an incongruously clear, bright, beautiful day. She knew from their recent journey to Thanalan that the desert was in the throes of its all-too-ephemeral spring, with flowering cacti scattering bright pinks and oranges and yellows amid greening trees and grasses, but here the weather was simply… mildly cold. Her fingers and toes and nose and the tip of her tail were chilled but not frozen. And she smelled smoke on the wind, bitter cannon smoke drifting from the Stone Vigil, sweet wood smoke from the braziers to keep the soldiers warm, and distant, oily smoke from dragonfire. They’d Teleported to Camp Dragonhead, so urgent the news of the impending advance had been, and now they must needs wait for the dragons.</p><p>Dame Lucia was positioned with them, tall and impassive as always. She would command this penultimate defense. Estinien stood near them, but a little apart, arms folded haughtily. The other adventurers included Odd Sparrow and her healer companion Himalrael, Yllamse Yarlmos and her friend Eir’wo Elakha, Khem Istriam, Linnea Browne, and Tharash Kaern. Khem had been the first to join, saying ‘why not?’ in that cheery way he had. Aymeric-sama was waiting at the gates of the city himself, only taking direct command when all else failed.</p><p>All else would not fail.</p><p>Many Ishgardian soldiers had looked at Achiyo askance, but none of those who did were stationed on the bridge. Whether due to her growing reputation or to specific orders, Lucia’s men and women all treated her with respect as due an honoured ally, even those whose shields indicated they were of noble birth. It… reassured her. She would have fought for them regardless, but it did make it easier to trust those beside her, easier to concentrate on the battle ahead.</p><p>There! Behind the gate, a cry of alarm and the ringing of a bell, the twang of bows and the heavy ‘punt’ sound of a harpoon, but the massive dragon glided on bat-like wings just over it, landing with a thud that shook the bridge. Everyone took a step back, and Odd Sparrow swore quietly at the size – it was nearly the same size as the Gates of Judgement. Beside Achiyo, Lucia’s voice rang out like a stern bell. “We claim victory this day, or Ishgard falls! Accept the Fury into your heart, and defend this bridge with your life’s blood!” The soldiers cheered around her, heartening those among them who were showing fear.</p><p>Achiyo glanced to Vivienne, and the two heavy-armoured women ran forwards; Achiyo flung her shield towards the giant’s head, while Vivienne cast a dark spell upon it. It ignored them and took a thundrous step forwards, and another. And suddenly the air about them was ablaze with spells, and Tam and Chuchupa and Estinien were up amongst the dragon’s claws, and Yllamse and Eir’wo with them. The dragon did not falter or even glance at them. But she felt no fear, not yet. It was bigger than the manifestation of Bahamut they had fought, but she doubted much if it had Bahamut’s power.</p><p>There was a buzz of smaller wings, and a number of yalm-long dragonets fluttered down from the skies to snap at their faces. “Kill the dragonflies, they’re trying to swarm the healers!” Kekeniro cried, and then jumped and looked awkwardly to Lucia.</p><p>“You heard him!” Lucia ordered. Whatever conversation they’d held with their eyes, both seemed satisfied, and Lucia stepped forward again, and Kekeniro stepped back.</p><p>“This beast’s hide is pretty thick,” Yllamse said, shaking her hands out. “I feel like punching it isn’t going to work for once, even in the joints.”</p><p>“You don’t say?” said Eir’wo, spinning his lance to slam it through a dragonfly, breaking its back. Estinien and Tam were too airborne to comment.</p><p>“Yep, ye’re right ’bout that,” Chuchupa called from high up the dragon’s shoulder; she’d switched to her axe after a single blow of her fist. She was now running rampant about the dragon’s back; it ignored her entirely. It was ignoring them all, even Vivienne, though she and Achiyo were attacking its ankles, its narrowed eyes fixed upon the place in the bridge where Achiyo sensed an outpouring of aether – the second ward.</p><p>Lucia waved to her knights. “Slings and arrows shall avail us little against this foe. Ready the cannons!” After a few moments, the cannons roared; Achiyo flinched at the sharp, deafening sound added on top of the existing confusion of noise, the screams of dragons and men, the hiss and crash of spells, the ringing of weapons, but the iron balls struck the dragon full-on, spraying black blood over her, doing much more damage than her little sword could. And yet the dragon shrugged them off and continued.</p><p>Eir’wo whistled, some signal Achiyo couldn’t interpret, and Yllamse groaned. “Aww? Fine. I’m going to drop back with the other casters!” she cried cheerfully to Tam. “Byeeeee!” And she ran off, pulling a grimoire from her pack and summoning a ruby carbuncle. Khem greeted her warmly as she reached his position. Achiyo blinked. She’d underestimated this woman.</p><p>The dragon pressed onwards, more and more dragons coming in to land behind it. Achiyo glanced at Vivienne and split up, as they’d done many times before. There were so many… but Achiyo felt Aentfryn’s shields around her, and Rinala and Himalrael’s healing inside her, and though she was shield-to-snout with three dragons as tall as she was, she wouldn’t back down. She just hoped one of these dragonflies didn’t get tangled in her long hair, blowing in the wind as it was.</p><p>The giant dragon reached the ward and reared up, in time for Lucia to shout “Back up, back up, back up! Ware the beast’s fall!” And as it fell, it crashed into the shield, making the stone bridge shiver. The ward flickered as the stones it was built into cracked. Another body blow, and it evaporated, flashing into the distance behind Ishgard. The spellcasters and healers had run in time, through the ward and to safety, but the cannons had been hurled into the abyss below.</p><p>Lucia hissed through her teeth. “Blast! They’ve broken through the second layer, but there are yet two more wards behind that! Fight on!” And now she herself ran to join the fray, her sword gleaming in the sunlight as she thrust it into a smaller dragon. “Biasts incoming! Don’t let them rush the cannons!” She looked back for a moment. “Estinien! The dragonkiller!”</p><p>Estinien grunted in acknowledgement, and left their side, flipping high and back to one of the towers that rose from the side of the bridge; another impossibly high bound, eschewing the stairs, and he reached the top where a great harpoon was mounted. The knights and casters had retreated to a second and third battery of cannons, and once more those deafening booms rang out, echoing off every surface for malms around – the city, the Vigils, the mountains. Blood was growing slick underfoot.</p><p>“Steady now!” Lucia cried to the warriors around her. They wanted to give the dragoon as clear a shot as they could. An oddly quiet ‘punt’ sound, compared to all other sounds about her, and the oversized barbed spear leaped out, grazing the dragon’s head and slamming instead into its shoulder. It roared, turning its head towards Estinien defiant on the tower’s peak. “A hit! The monster felt that one, by the Fury!”</p><p>But their triumph was short lived, for the dragon was still moving steadily forward, and the tower was positioned at the third ward. Estinien, with no time to reload, leaped from the tower, missing the dragon’s head – again by a hair’s breadth. Once more, the dragon reared and attacked the enchanted shield, and once more the shield flickered as its foundation physically crumpled. Vivienne, nearer the dragon’s feet than Achiyo, was knocked down and tumbled across the bridge; she used her greatsword to halt her roll and clamber back to her feet, teeth bared in pain and fury.</p><p>“Another ward down!” cried Lucia, and though she and her voice were still a pillar of strength among them, her words were growing more desperate, and she kept glancing at the ever-approaching city. “Bleed them! Bleed them for every step! Our defenses grow thin…”</p><p>There was a cry from further back, and Achiyo looked to see Linnea stumble away from a charging biast, losing her ice spell; a Temple Knight rushed to defend her and she rallied behind his shield, casting Thunder instead.</p><p>“Achiyo!” Tam scolded, drawing the attention of the dragon that had been about to claw her exposed flank. “You’re no good to save anyone if you’re dead.”</p><p>“<em>Gomen</em>,” she panted, ducking another attack from a smaller dragon before cleaving its head in two.</p><p>“Horde reinforcements have arrived!” Lucia shouted. “Put down those aevis!”</p><p>How Lucia was able to direct the flow of battle the way Kekeniro did, while yet being in the thick of the fore, Achiyo didn’t know. Achiyo could rally those behind her if she sensed they needed it, but to see everything happening across the entire field at all times…! The dragons were getting bigger; the more ground they took, the more they’d be able to take. Achiyo was beginning to wish it were a little colder, or at least that it was not sunny – she was hot and sweating in her armour, even her fingers and toes and tail that had been so chilled before the battle.</p><p>She turned towards the incoming aevis, shining her Flash spell at them, that they would look at her alone and give their battery of spellcasters and archers time to mow them down. There were so many… their slavering jaws gaped wide to show rows of sharp teeth, and any of them could have bitten her head clean from her body. Her sword danced and flickered among them, stabbing an unwary one through the roof of its mouth as her shield kept another at bay. She was being forced back, step by step… But behind her were four Summoners and a Black Mage, and the magic they poured out upon her attackers wilted them in moments. It was frighteningly impressive.</p><p>The main battle was still taking place above her as the giant dragon marched inexorably on. “They mean to overwhelm us… Prepare the snares! Slow their advance!” Lucia shouted to her knights.</p><p>Small catapult-ish things had been dragged hurriedly into place, and they were launched now, hurling huge chains across the bridge, over and around the dragon’s neck. It flapped its massive wings as though to take flight and dodge, but it was too late – it was entangled from multiple angles. “Well done!” Lucia called. The barrage of magical energy and dragoon attacks increased.</p><p>But the dragon braced its shoulders, streaming black blood onto the bridge, bulling its way forward. It wrenched through the chains with a roar and took another step. And another.</p><p>An aevis reared up before Achiyo, and she stabbed at its throat – too slow. Its claws raked down her sword arm, tearing her pauldron from her shoulder and ripping her bicep through her armour. She gasped, dropping her sword and pulling back to hide behind her shield, white-hot debilitating pain lancing through the right side of her body. She felt healing spells course through her in quick succession, staunching the gush of blood, and then Chuchupa was there before her, hacking open the aevis’s belly with her axe even as Achiyo snatched up her sword again. “There ye are, Princess, I got ye.”</p><p>“<em>Arigatou</em>,” she said, concentrating too hard to bother which language she spoke, as another aevis crawled over the corpse of the one Chuchupa had just slain, this one breathing fire into her shield.</p><p>The dragon was at the last ward. Though it was looking heavily injured, moving slow and painful, it was still going. It would expose Ishgard if it was the last thing it did… Achiyo slashed its ankles again, but though she was strong and her blade was sharp, she still couldn’t cripple it.</p><p>It reared up. She had to pull back or risk getting crushed or knocked from the bridge.</p><p>As the last shield flickered and flashed into nothingness, Lucia called out to everyone. “The wards are destroyed! Pull back! We make our final stand before the Arc of the Worthy!”</p><p>Achiyo heard screeching, and looked to the sky. A cloud of dragons was rising from the northwest, ignoring the Vigils, heading directly for the city. Had they failed? Would Ishgard fall this day?</p><p>As Chuchupa had said, they weren’t allowed to fail when lives were at stake. She wasn’t dead yet, despite the mingled bodies of men and women and dragons that littered the Steps of Faith. If they could slay this dragon, they could weather even the rest of this assault, unless Nidhogg himself came to devour them. Glancing at the city, she saw the walls lined with knights, archers, ballistae, cannons – Ishgard may not have been put directly to the test for centuries, but this realm would not die without a desperate fight.</p><p>And desperate it was going to be. Still more reinforcing dragons were flying in to the gate assault; if they got too far forwards, they could ruin the last defensive ploy. “More Dravanians have landed! Slay those drakes before they reach the powder kegs!” Lucia commanded, still composed, though as Achiyo caught her eyes, they were burning emeralds in her pale face.</p><p>The great dragon stomped forward, seemingly oblivious to the huge pile of barrels filled with gunpowder. Achiyo, occupied with attracting the lesser dragons’ attention, made sure she herself was away from them. She had no wish to be blown to smithereens even in this most desperate moment! And she must needs be more careful; with her right arm exposed, she was more vulnerable whenever she attacked, and the enemy was wasting no time in trying to exploit that.</p><p>“Now! Ignite the powder kegs!” Knights scattered as the powder went off with an explosion that rattled the bridge. Achiyo shook her head, deafened temporarily, disoriented. There was only so much resonance her horns could take.</p><p>Lucia was cheering as her hearing faded back within her command. “Hah! That inflicted some hurt! Back into the fray!” The dragon was staggering, its chest torn all to pieces. It would not make it to the gates! Even if they suddenly all perished, there were cannons and dragonkillers trained on the great dragon from the higher walls. It could not finish its mission! And yet it crawled on.</p><p>And she must needs fight for her life; the lesser dragons were still increasing in number and size. If it had not been for Lucia on her right and the wall on her left, with Vivienne holding the line on Lucia’s other side, she would have been swamped, surrounded, cut down by razor claws.</p><p>There came a shout from above. “You’re mine!” Like a thunderbolt, Estinien lanced down from the sky, slamming lance-first into the dragon’s skull. The dragon’s scream dwindled into a sigh, and it sagged to the ground, dead.</p><p>There arose a chorus of screeches and roars from the dragons who yet lived, and a beating of wings, and as one the Horde rose into the sky and retreated swiftly, unwilling to face Ishgard’s untouched defenses without their champion. A weary cheer went up from the defenders, a few stragglers were dispatched, and Achiyo let out a long sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>They’d returned to the Gates of Judgement, as adventurers were still not permitted within the city itself. Rinala was fussing over Achiyo’s wounds, which were healed already to near-imperceptible scars, when there was a bustle from the bridge, and Aymeric-sama arrived, surrounded by a guard of soldiers to reinforce the depleted garrison there. “Well done,” he said warmly to Lucia, who bowed with a slight smile, and he turned to the Scions. “Commander Leveilleur, Warriors of Light… True to your word, you arrived to aid us in our hour of need. On behalf of the Holy See and the people of Ishgard, I offer you my humble thanks.” He bowed low.</p><p>“You are very welcome,” Achiyo said, bowing formally in return, when the others looked to her to answer. Perhaps too formally, but he was saying things that put her in a formal state of mind. “It was our pleasure to assist you.” Her hair was untouched by dragonclaws, this time, but it was dreadfully windblown. Perhaps she should get Rinala to braid it in future as she did her own.</p><p>What vanity. The adventurers who had engaged in melee combat were also drenched in blood, and Aymeric’s armour was yet immaculate, yet her first thought was for her hair? <em>Baka</em>. And yet it would not be a bad idea against this sort of foe to keep her hair out of the way…</p><p>“I am glad to see you all unharmed,” he said, looking them over, his pale blue eyes lingering on Achiyo’s riven armour. “Your healers must be very skilled.”</p><p>“She is,” Aentfryn said, gesturing to Rinala, who blushed deeply and began to stammer an objection.</p><p>“She sure is!” R’nyath reinforced the compliment. “But so is Himalrael and Aentfryn, and we need all of them, of course!”</p><p>“Speaking of healers; you have already done much for us, but could I ask for your assistance with the wounded?” Lucia asked. “We have many, and only so many chirurgeons.”</p><p>“Oh, of course!” Rinala chirped, and hurried off with the knight Lucia indicated, Aentfryn plodding behind; it was the blond knight who had saved Linnea, Syndael, Lucia called him. Himalrael followed, and so did Linnea, to Achiyo’s slight surprise; she didn’t recall that girl being a healer before. The blond Temple Knight smiled at her and began to chat cheerfully with her, putting her at ease. Kekeniro was still talking animatedly with Khem, Tharash, and Yllamse, no doubt discussing unintelligible Summoner things. It was still a surprise to her that Yllamse had the patience to be a Summoner.</p><p>Aymeric-sama looked after Rinala with some concern. “I must ask… how many summers does she have? I know of her deeds in defeating the Ultima Weapon and the primals, but she seems quite young to be doing such dangerous work…”</p><p>“I believe she will be in her twentieth summer this year,” Achiyo said.</p><p>Aymeric-sama’s jaw dropped a little. How strange and intriguing, to see his usual calm ruffled so. He looked younger when he was surprised. It was… sweet. “I-I had no idea. I beg your pardon. And hers, if you choose to tell her of my foolishness.” How young had he thought her!?</p><p>“I’m sure she will find it very funny,” Tam assured him.</p><p>A moment more, and his face had returned to his usual pleasant, serene expression. His self-control was remarkable. “Well, though I would stay and lavish you with well-deserved praise, I fear I must away to oversee the aftermath of the siege. Not all the dragons are fled, and there are yet wounded to be carried from the field. Pray let us meet anon that I might express my thanks with the proper courtesy.”</p><p>“Of course,” Alphinaud said, and most of them bowed to each other, except Vivienne, who bowed to no one, and they set off in different directions.</p><p>“Though we will probably not see him for a while,” Tam said. “’The proper courtesy’ means ‘time-consuming and formal’, which means very low-priority right now.”</p><p>“That’s not unexpected, nor unwelcome,” Alphinaud said. “We have much to do in Eorzea right now.”</p><p>“Will the dragons not attack again?” Vivienne asked, looking to the wide-open skies. The city did seem a lot more vulnerable now, rising alone into the sky in the midst of that sea of cloud of aether.</p><p>“I think not,” Alphinaud said, slightly smug. “The Dravanians have very few champions of that size and strength besides Nidhogg himself. I do wonder why he was not in attendance, but… the Ishgardians will be able to hold out against any less than he. We have fulfilled our part.”</p><p>They left without fanfare, yet as Achiyo glanced over her shoulder before departing for Daniffen’s Pass, Ishgard yet stood proud and unharmed. She felt great satisfaction that it was so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Blushes and Blood Pearls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the beach, Rinala’s wearing the 2017 summer top with the 2018 summer bottom, both dyed Dalamud red; R’nyath is wearing the 2018 top in Meadow green and bottom in Nophica green.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18: Blushes and Blood Pearls</p><p> </p><p>At first it was just one out-of-place woman in town, a blonde Miqo’te dressed in a beautiful white dress and looking about in wonderment. And then it was another, a brunette Hyur from Ul’dah, and another, a long-legged Elezen, and another, and another, and one by one they were all directed to the Rising Stones.<span></span></p><p>Rinala was in the café close by Tataru’s desk, studying a treatise on black magic while F’lhaminn took afternoon tea across from her, when the strange women entered, all within ten minutes of each other. Tataru greeted them, and Rinala’s ears pricked up as each gave her reason for being there. “Oh, I just came to see Thancred!” “I’m here to visit Thancred.” “Thancred wouldn’t happen to be around, would he?” Rinala glanced at them with increasing suspicion; they didn’t seem to notice her.</p><p>Tataru bid them wait in the café and went to call Thancred’s linkpearl; Rinala caught sight of an evil, gleeful grin on the sweet receptionist’s face. And then the women began to talk to each other.</p><p>Thancred entered and froze just as one of the women shrieked. “You! Harlot! How dare you!”</p><p>“How dare <em>you</em>!” raged the Hyur across from her. “He promised <em>me-</em>”</p><p>The other Scions, busy in the lower part of the common area, surreptitiously drew near the bar to observe. Yda had a massive grin on her face, rapidly dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. Papalymo had his arms folded disapprovingly.</p><p>“Ah, hello, ladies,” Thancred said, a shell-shocked smile fixed uncomfortably on his face. “What a pleasure to see you all here…?”</p><p>“Thancred!” They all pounced, each in their own way. The Lominsan Miqo’te hugged him about the waist and the Elezen grabbed an arm, while the Ul’dahn woman, the blonde Miqo’te, and the armoured woman reached out but refrained from grabbing – too refined to physically accost him, it looked like, however much they wished to. “Tell <em>her</em>– <em>them</em>-”</p><p>“Er, why don’t we all sit down and talk it out over tea…?”</p><p>They weren’t listening, not in the slightest. Yda was laughing flat out now, apparently completely unnoticed by the heatedly bickering woman. “Oh gods! Make it stop!”</p><p>“He said that <em>I</em> was his favourite muse!” cried the Elezen.</p><p>“Well, <em>I’m</em> the one who procured the rarest of ores!” cried the Ul’dahn.</p><p>“He’s a romantic! What need has he of ores when he has the poetry of my-”</p><p>“Shut your mouth! I’ve been far more useful to him than you! Even if he did send that <em>girl </em>to collect it!” Yda was now crying with laughter, unable to breathe.</p><p>“Aubrionne, Olava, if you’d just let me explain-!” Thancred was once more ignored.</p><p>Y’shtola walked past them all with a sigh. “Do we not have more pressing matters to attend to?”</p><p>F’lhaminn leaned forward to Rinala. “Such is the fate of he who would toy with women’s hearts. Let us see how Thancred’s silver tongue wags its way out of this one…”</p><p>Rinala huffed, her tail lashing slowly and her ears slowly swiveling backwards even as she tried to keep her head down over her book. Not that she was reading it now. “I’ve heard about his entanglements, the Echo showed me some of his entanglements, he deserves it.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, my dear. He’s been like this as long as I’ve known him – fifteen summers and more. ‘Tis one reason I always gently rebuffed him. As good as he’s been to my daughter, as fine a member of the Scions as he is, I have my doubts about his… well.” She gave Rinala a kindly look. “You must decide for yourself, though.”</p><p>“Miqo’te manstealer!” the armoured woman was shouting at the blonde. Rinala’s tail fluffed just a little bit more.</p><p>“You’d best watch your tongue,” sniffed the blonde, her ears lying back.</p><p>“Ladies, please, this is no way to- Oh, hello, Tam! I was just, er, entertaining some friends! Ahahaha. Oh gods…” Thancred laughed awkwardly, looking increasingly as if he’d like to disappear.</p><p>Tam had wandered into the middle of the group, looking wide-eyed and clueless. It was a poor look on him. “Huh? What? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Er, nothing, just an impromptu gathering of sorts. H’kunse, what-”</p><p>The Lominsan was petting his arm, trying to rub her bosom against him. “Why don’t we leave these others to their squabbling, hmm?”</p><p>“While I would enjoy that greatly, I fear to leave my friends at their mercy… Perhaps later we might- Adney! No weapons! I beg you!”</p><p>Rinala shut her book with more force than was strictly necessary and left quickly.</p><p> </p><p>A couple days afterward, Rinala sneaked back into the Rising Stones with a small bundle from the market tucked inside her raincoat – it was a rather grey, mucky spring day outside, which was good only because it allowed her to smuggle it in without her friends noticing. She crept up to the storeroom on the highest floor of the tower, where the Scions rarely came, and laid out her acquisitions before her. They had been rather expensive, being luxury non-essentials in this frontier town, but she had a bit of personal spending money from being a hero, so she had been bold and bought them.</p><p>The girls who had come had worn make-up, a lot of them, and some of them, a lot of it. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but if she put on make-up too, would she be prettier? Would Thancred like it? Even hearing from Captain Jacke that he didn’t flirt with his co-workers couldn’t dampen her hopes completely. He might have cheated on all of those girls, but at least they’d had <em>some</em> attention from him-!</p><p>But what to do with all of these things? Some of it was for eyes, some of it was for lips, some of it was for skin, she knew that from just being around other women, but it wasn’t like they were labelled clearly; some of it had no labels, some of it was in Old Ishgardian, which she didn’t understand, and some of it just had unintelligible font. None of them had instructions. There were bright colours, and pale colours, and stark black, as powders and balms, and big brushes, and little brushes, and fluffy brushes, and narrow brushes.</p><p>Surely the palest, something labeled “<em>La Belle Neigeuse</em>”, whatever that meant, was for her pale skin, she got that much. And the bright colours were for eyes and lips. She didn’t know what to do with the black. She didn’t really need the black, on consideration. Black was too sombre.</p><p>She could have asked Achiyo for help. Achiyo used a bit of make-up, didn’t she? And she supported Rinala’s feelings… But she rather wanted, again, to do this on her own. She could do this!</p><p>Except when she had put on all the things she felt she could put on and looked in the mirror, it looked horrible. She’d put too much of everything, clearly! And it was all blotchy and ragged at the edges from her inexperienced, unsteady hand. She would have to take it all off and try again.</p><p>Her failure stung. She’d hoped to be beautiful on her first try, and go back downstairs and… and… what had she been thinking? She was such a little fool. There was no way wearing make-up would do anything for her. But she was so plain without it… and she was ugly with it! She sniffed as a big fat tear rolled down her cheek, streaking through the powder. Oh, and she’d neglected to bring so much as a cloth to wipe her face with! How would she be able to hide this until she could get it off? Her tail, perhaps? But she didn’t want to get her tail all dirty…</p><p>There was a step on the stairs, and she swept her tools away in a fright. Ah! She couldn’t even look to see who it was! She hoped it was Achiyo.</p><p>“Rinala?” It was not Achiyo. Her heart sank right down to her toes and she struggled not to cry more. It was Thancred, of course, the very last person she wanted to see right now. “What are you doing up here all by yourself?”</p><p>“D-don’t-” she squeaked, trying to hide her face. “It’s nothing, I just wanted to be by myself…”</p><p>“Are you all right? What’s the matter?” He was coming closer and she was going to die if he saw… “Oh dear.”</p><p>That set off her tears properly. “I’m s-sorry! I j-just wanted to t-try it…”</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” he said kindly. “Look, Minfilia knocked over a vase and sent me to get another. I’ll just bring it down to her and be right back, all right? We’ll get you fixed up.”</p><p>Well, her life couldn’t get any worse right now, so she nodded and tried to wipe her eyes, getting smeary powder all over her hands. She heard his quick feet going back downstairs and tried to figure out what she was going to do next. She had certainly ruined her chances forever, but she still had to go on. She still needed to stay and be a Warrior of Light. And Thancred was nice to her, he wouldn’t embarrass her to the others by telling them – and even if he did, they would also be nice, even though she really just wanted to die right now, or run away for a few months at least. Because she was a <em>little girl</em>, and you had to be <em>nice</em> to <em>little girls</em> when they messed up innocently and <em>cried</em>, and she kind of hated that she could rely on that – but she didn’t want them not to be kind to her… She was so confused…</p><p>Thancred was back, bearing a damp towel. “Now, you sit here, and I’ll sit here, and let’s get this mess off your face. I may have to scrub a bit; hold still.”</p><p>Even if he would never ever consider her romantically now, it was still nice to sit there before him, eyes closed, and feel his touch upon her face, tilting it about to let him get at all the bits until all the make-up was gone again, and her tears as well.</p><p>“Why’d you try it out, if I may ask? You’ve never showed any interest in it before.”</p><p>“I-I just thought it was a… a grown-up thing to do, and…” That made her sound so childish…</p><p>“Is it about what happened the other day?” he asked gently, and she nearly pulled away, because how could she have ever thought he wouldn’t see right through her? “I apologize. I didn’t mean to bring that part of my work home.” He sighed. “And it’s unfortunate, the Scions have lost several useful connections through my carelessness. If only one or two had come, I might have been able to preserve all my ties, but it was simply poor luck they <em>all</em> chose the same fine weather to travel in…”</p><p>“Do you not care about them?” she blurted out, then cringed. It wasn’t her business.</p><p>He shrugged, considering his words carefully. “I enjoyed my time with each of them, but ultimately it was for the Scions. Women are terribly knowledgeable, you know! More knowledgeable than many men, though many men would deny it.” He snorted, and dabbed at her right eyelid. “But you, you don’t need this stuff, my dear. You don’t need to look like them. If you really must know, I’ll tell you what it’s all for, but really, you don’t need it to be pretty.”</p><p>“O-okay.” She opened her eyes as he finished. W-wait. Had he just called her pretty?</p><p>“Well, there is perhaps one thing that you can do.” He picked up the black soot palette and a narrow brush, then put a finger under her chin again to lift her face. He was looking critically into her eyes and she tried – and failed – not to blush violently. She could barely control her nervous tail. “You have very pretty blue eyes, and if you just put a little outline around them, no one will ever fail to notice. Close your eyes again?”</p><p>His fingers were warm as he painted a thin line just above her eyelashes, callouses on his fingertips rough against her jaw. “Too much of this, and you’ll look like a lady of ill repute, though, so don’t overdo it.” She blushed hotter, ears flicking back in distaste, and he chuckled.</p><p>When he showed her the mirror, her mouth fell open. She’d never known her eyes were <em>so</em> blue, but the outline made them practically glow in her pale white-blue-pink face, slightly pinker than normal from the scrubbing. It had turned out black was a really useful colour after all!</p><p>He showed her what to do with all of the other things in her bundle, which brushes were good for which powders, and which powders were the wrong colour for her, and what they looked like when properly – lightly – applied on the back of his hand. Between staring at his handsome face and at his hand, she noticed that his face was smooth and flawless, with just a few creases at the corners of his dark amber eyes, but his hands were covered in many old faint scars.</p><p>But she didn’t ask about that. “How do you know all this?”</p><p>“First of all, from being a minstrel. One does want to look one’s best no matter if there’s a week-long festival going on, no? And secondly… as you’ve noticed, I do know a <em>lot</em> of women. Sometimes they share such secrets with me.” She blushed and looked away. “What?”</p><p>“Actually, I had a question…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Things felt more comfortable now, like they could just talk, and it was okay. “I’ve been wondering, if you originally came from Limsa Lominsa, why you don’t… um… speak like…”</p><p>“Like a pirate?” He leaned towards her with a sardonic, lip-curling leer. “<em>Yarr-harr, me hearties</em>? Or, perhaps more accurate from my youth, <em>come dancin’ wi’ th’ devil’s daddles in th’ darkmans, t’ mill th’ culls as bit what ain’t theirs t’ cloy</em>?” He said the last part so fast that Rinala, even for all her time spent with Captain Jacke by now, barely registered he was still mostly speaking in the common tongue.</p><p>She giggled at the teasing. “You sound <em>very</em> Sharlayan normally. I know you studied with Archon Louisoix, but…?”</p><p>“Aye, he caught me early, over twenty years now if I remember correctly. As soon as I figured out I was much better off learning from him than scraping barnacles and lifting purses, I embraced all of my studies – including elocution and vocal training. And it suits me now to have an accent that’s more adaptable to most social situations than Lominsan <em>patois</em>. Not to say that I can’t affect another voice if I had to. It’s an invaluable tool in the work I often do.”</p><p>“Of course,” she said. She wasn’t going to tell him that she loved particularly the way he said her name, drawing out the middle syllable and almost adding an R on the end for no apparent reason. He did the same thing with Y’shtola’s name and Minfilia’s, too, come to think of it. Any word that ended in A, really. “I really like it, though.”</p><p>“Many people do! Especially when I put it to use in the service of poetry or song. Now, shall we go downstairs and see if anyone notices your eyes?”</p><p>His glee, whether real or put on to make her feel better, thrilled her. “Ooh, okay. I’ll put this stuff away and be right down.”</p><p> </p><p>They waded knee-deep in warm seawater as the sun set behind the hills. Tataru was up to her waist, bending over to get at the fat black clams that produced blood pearls, and nearly dipping her tiny nose in each time. While the clams weren’t terribly difficult to obtain, finding one that had pearls was time-consuming, and then finding one that had <em>big</em> pearls… Not to mention the very dangerous monsters that prowled this abandoned stretch of the coastline, far from the tamed idyll of Costa del Sol.</p><p>Which was what R’nyath and Rinala were there for. Between the two of them, they were a match for any buffalos, giant crabs, or sea serpents that happened to fancy a Lalafellin snack. So even though it was an impromptu decision on Tataru’s part, they didn’t call for back-up. Most of the others were out on an assignment, anyway. So the three of them had hastily bought swimsuits at Costa del Sol’s gift shop and headed out together.</p><p>And even if he’d been a little less absolutely certain, he wouldn’t have called for reinforcements anyway, unless the others insisted. This was nice – just him and pretty Rinala, and sweet Tataru nearby, on a white beach with tropical water and the setting sun. He’d do much to never see Tataru sad, and her disappointed sighs after failing the arcanist test tugged at his heartstrings, so it was with great pleasure that he saw her coax herself back to good cheer with these pearls. She worked so hard, and he only ever wanted that hard work to be rewarded by everything she wished for, so that she could keep smiling that radiant smile.</p><p>And if he wanted to see Tataru always happy, it went double for Rinala. She was so very emotional, and he kind of related to that; she had such wonderment at the world, such beautiful naive optimism, and to see her smile or laugh was to feel he’d gone to the Seventh Heaven. She was shy, strong and vulnerable, braver than she believed, but she lit up the whole world with her presence, and godsdamn the things she did were cute. Not to mention whatever she was doing with her eyes these days… wow!</p><p>And she was still madly in love with Thancred, and shone brightest when he was on her mind.</p><p>That was why he was silent, even though he cared for her so much. Any day now, he felt, Thancred would stop being blind, or playing dumb, or whatever he was doing, or Rinala would finally squeak out her feelings, and then they could go and be adorable together. And R’nyath would keep looking for his own snuggle buddy.</p><p>In the meantime, he really liked hanging out with her, and looking at her in her cute red swimsuit in the light of the setting sun. He’d changed too, into green trunks and an unbuttoned shirt; the beach was not a place to be wearing heavy boots and leather! For one thing, salt water was hell on leather. For another thing, if any of them got stuck in close combat with a monster, they had bigger problems to worry about than if they were dressed for playing in the water. And he liked that Rinala kept sneaking glances at his abs, and blushing afterwards. She wasn’t immune to Miqo’te sexiness! If she ever changed her mind spontaneously, he was right here…!</p><p>“So you think we should have invited Wedge?” he said to Rinala, sure that Tataru was out of earshot.</p><p>She giggled. “Yes! But I haven’t heard from any of the Ironworks engineers recently. The last I heard, Jessie was repairing Maggie so that Vivienne could ride her again…”</p><p>“Jessie’s a great engineer. Doesn’t get enough credit, really. Oh hey, that snakey thing looks hungry. Let’s see if I can kill it in one shot.”</p><p>“You go first, and if you don’t kill it, I’ll zap it with Thunder.”</p><p>His quiver harness was mildly uncomfortable with much less padding than usual, but it didn’t stop him from drawing and releasing, easy as breathing. The morgawr’s head snapped back with a gurgle as he struck it in the eye, and it fell limp into the water. It would be carried off at high tide, or picked apart by crabs after they had left the area.</p><p>“Nice shot!” Rinala clapped for him, and he bowed. “I get the next one!”</p><p>“Absolutely!” he said, waggling his ears cheerfully. “Ahh, this is relaxing.”</p><p>“I suppose it rather shouldn’t be,” Rinala said. “Remember when we first came here? Oh wait, you weren’t there.”</p><p>“When you were fighting Titan?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. We met Vivienne and Aentfryn then. And we – I, at least, really didn’t want to stray from the road, for fear of being attacked. And now, it’s fine.”</p><p>“One way to measure how much we’ve grown,” he agreed. “Unless you’re also saying we shouldn’t become complacent?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so. I think we’ve grown objectively stronger, at least, I have, but if we were taken by surprise, our reputation certainly wouldn’t save us.”</p><p>“No? My reputation emits an aura that repels weak monsters.” He pretended to think for a moment. “Or maybe attracts strong ones. I’m not really sure. One or the other.”</p><p>She giggled. “But you’re from Gridania. You’re used to hunting stealthily, right? I haven’t noticed you cast too much of an aura at all.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s <em>my</em> aura. But my reputation’s aura is different.” He tapped the side of his head, and she giggled again.</p><p>“Remind me, what organization were you in, in Gridania?”</p><p>“I was a God’s Quiver,” he said. “Three years, then I skipped out to do something more fun. I think at least one of my sisters is still there, though. But then, there’s R tribe members all over Eorzea – we’re one of the most numerous, and we get around!”</p><p>“Oh, like the Maelstrom commander lady?”</p><p>“R’ashaht Rhiki? Yeah, I think she’s like my third cousin twice removed – or maybe my second cousin three times removed? I don’t really keep track of labels outside of my siblings and parents.” He shrugged.</p><p>“How interesting it must be, to have siblings,” she said to herself. “I’m an only child.”</p><p>“Moon Keepers are so weird,” he said, teasing. “But it must be a lot less annoying.”</p><p>“Well… it would have been nice to have other kids around when I was growing up. It was a little lonely.”</p><p>“Aww!” He flung an arm around her shoulders. “But you have us now! No more being lonely.”</p><p>“Nope!” she agreed happily, though she flinched a little at the physical contact – right, maybe he shouldn’t do that when she was wearing a bikini? He tried to withdraw his arm without it being weird. 50/50 chance it worked. Good thing there was a distraction.</p><p>“Oh, hey, there’s a monster. Go get it!”</p><p>“I got it!” she said, flourishing her black mage staff. The Thunder didn’t slay the second morgawr instantly, but it immediately started convulsing instead of charging them with bared spiky teeth, which was an improvement from his point of view. He began filling it full of arrows, and then Rinala flung a fire spell at it and incinerated its head.</p><p>He sniffed. “Yuck. Oily. Terrible barbecue.” She laughed. “Although, I’ve been wondering…”</p><p>“What?” she asked.</p><p>He shook his head. “No, never mind. I’ll ask later, if it becomes relevant.” She fought differently than she had a couple moons ago, and he wondered if she knew that he noticed she carried a small concealed dagger these days. Rinala fighting with a blade… how hot was that? Rinala in a bikini with a blade… he zoned out for a minute.</p><p>Rinala splashed him. “Hey! Pay attention! There could be more monsters!”</p><p>He ducked, trying to cover his bowstring, laughing. “Oi, oi, easy, lady!” That was dangerous for his mental health. He couldn’t think about her while he was next to her, haha. “I think Tataru’s done, no?”</p><p>Tataru beamed at them, hefting a small bulging cloth sack. “Well fought, you two, well fought! I knew I was right to ask you to come. As for me, I have my prize: a bounty of blood pearls!” She pulled one out to show them, her small fingers sure and unlikely to drop them. “So named for their reddish hue, they were treasured as wards against dark magicks in ancient times. I thought I might make charms for everyone… so that no matter where they go, they will always come home.”</p><p>“Oh, what a lovely idea!” Rinala said. R’nyath had just assumed she was going to sell them, after all the stress the budget had been causing her. This was much more original. “They’re so pretty!”</p><p>“And we can use all the help we can get,” he said.</p><p>Tataru shrugged, putting the pearl back with the others, and they began walking back to Costa del Sol. “It’s sort of the power to defend myself and other people… in a way. Right, well, I mustn’t keep F’lhaminn waiting! There’s work to be done – and lots of it! We’re to secure provisions for the Scions in the Lominsan markets. She may have an eye for quality, but I have a nose for bargains!”</p><p>“Will you need us?” R’nyath asked. “Anything to be carried?”</p><p>Tataru shook her head. He really liked that straw hat on her. “I shouldn’t think so. Anything particularly large I’ll have delivered. Rather, pray convey my apologies to the Antecedent, and tell her that she needn’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Will do!” he said with a jaunty salute.</p><p>Tataru waved in return as they arrived at the resort’s gate and collected their clothes. “Farewell, R’nyath, Rinala, and thank you for everything!” She thought for a moment. “Hmmm, that sounded rather final, didn’t it? How about… until we meet again!”</p><p>“Until next time!” Rinala said.</p><p>“See you tomorrow!” R’nyath chose.</p><p>Tataru strode off towards the aetheryte… then turned to wave once more, a little smile on her face. They waved back. How glad he was that she’d had a good end to a poorly-begun day.</p><p> </p><p>The scholar had taken them to Urth’s Fount, on his own initiative and off the schedule, and was now mumbling to himself and wandering about all over. Achiyo, Tam, and Kekeniro, watching for territorial boars and keds, paid little attention to his rambles, though Kekeniro kept an eye on where he wandered. So far nothing had occurred that was even slightly interesting, but Achiyo didn’t complain – the forest was cool and fragrant, and it was nice to do ‘nothing’ after the intensity of the last few sennights. Minfilia had apologized for sending them out on such a trivial assignment several times, but really, she did not need to be sorry for anything. To be sure, having a day or two to not put on the armour in the mornings would have been nice, but as long as she <em>was</em> still putting on armour, what easier assignment to take?</p><p>So she took the great empty time of standing watch, and turned what might have been boredom into meditation. She was… happy she’d come to Eorzea. It had been a change for the better in all aspects. She had <em>friends</em>, and they were all so different from each other and her past life, all so fascinating and kind and trustworthy; the land was as beautiful as the one she’d left; she was useful and respected in a way she never would have been in Othard. And, perhaps most importantly, and most subtlely, the hollow place in her heart was slowly beginning to heal.</p><p>There was a panicked cry from behind the greatest crystal formation. “Scions! Scions, come here! I-I need you!”</p><p>She took off running, Tam’s longer legs ahead of her, Kekeniro lagging behind. They came around the crystal and found – the scholar sitting on his backside in the water, with a blue-coated body at his feet, submersed completely in the water.</p><p>“Wilred!” she gasped in recognition – and then horror. “It can’t be!”</p><p>“It is,” Tam said grimly. “He’s been here a few days, too.”</p><p>Oh, the dreadful scene! The youth’s face was preserved under the cool running water, frozen in an expression of shock and pain, and his coat was soaked through with blood. His sword and shield lay beside him as if they had just fallen from lifeless hands. It was a wonder that he was untouched by wild animals… though they did tend to avoid places where aether concentrated, did they not? “Who did this?” she whispered, rage and grief comingling within her breast. He had gone missing a few days prior, Riol had told her, but… to be dead…!</p><p>There was a crashing and a splashing. “Fear not, my friends! Help has arrived!” Hoary Boulder called, rushing into the clearing.</p><p>Coultenet was behind him, and the other Warriors of Light who had been on patrol with them. “There you are! Hoary and I were worried when you and your charge failed to return at the appointed hour.”</p><p>“Yeah, why’re you late- ohhhh shite!” Chuchupa backpedaled. Vivienne and Aentfryn said nothing, but she could feel their shock and anger. Chuchupa had been surprised enough for all of them.</p><p>Hoary showed no real surprise at the corpse, only sadness as he bent to inspect it as Tam had done. He sighed as he rose again. “Gutted like a hog… but not by one.”</p><p>“No,” Tam said. “These wounds were made with a blade… and he didn’t put up much of a fight, either. Surprised, I think. Trusting the one who slew him.”</p><p>Coultenet was glancing around at the undergrowth, searching for anything that might help unravel the riddle. “I’ve heard nothing of any Crystal Brave operations in this area. What cause had Wilred to come here?”</p><p>“Wh-What should we do!?” stammered the scholar, as Achiyo helped him up and away from the body. He was hiding his eyes, and she didn’t blame him. “I’ve… I’ve never been this close to a… to a… Oh… oh gods…”</p><p>Achiyo caught Coultenet’s eyes. “Will you see to his protection?”</p><p>Coultenet came to take the scholar from her care. “Yes, at once. We’ll escort him back to Camp Tranquil.”</p><p>“We’ll take care of the body,” Aentfryn said. “We’ll return him to his people.”</p><p>“And I will return to the Rising Stones,” Achiyo said.</p><p>“Yes, the Antecedent will want to know what happened here,” said Hoary. He looked again at the body, a terrible look upon his face. “And so do I…”</p><p>Achiyo did not envy whomever would bear the brunt of Hoary’s fury. In fact, she pitied them, for it was matched by her own. She’d hoped to see Wilred mature into the hero he wished to be, the leader his people needed. Instead-! She clenched her fists, not trusting herself to speak anymore.</p><p>It was this conspiracy that she could feel like a net all about them. She’d been too slow – or those who kept secrets had been too slow, and Wilred had paid the price. She would find out who had done this, and then what they said to her would determine whether she dragged them before a court of law – not that she trusted those, much – or slew them on the spot. Their honour, <em>her</em> honour was stained with innocent blood and she would avenge it.</p><p>Tam was already teleporting, and she felt his aether whisk away towards Thanalan. She did not follow, nor did the other Warriors of Light. Hoary was right. Minfilia needed to be informed. Tam had probably gone to tell Alphinaud. Kekeniro was looking around, trying to find more clues in the aether. Aentfryn was helping Hoary lift the body, while Vivienne and Chuchupa stood by to escort.</p><p>“Gods, what a waste…” Coultenet muttered, leading the scholar back in the direction of Camp Tranquil.</p><p> </p><p>She Teleported back to the Rising Stones and told Minfilia everything, then left to go find or call Tam and demand he share what he knew – but she didn’t have to. Riol awaited her outside the solar. “You don’t look best pleased, lass. Something on your mind?”</p><p>“Wilred’s dead,” she said bluntly. He had been the one to tell her the boy was missing, after all. “We found his murdered body at Urth’s Fount.”</p><p>Riol’s good eye widened, then narrowed in anger. “Godsdammit! They must know they’ve been rumbled…”</p><p>“Whatever you know, I want to hear it now!” she ordered. She had no authority over him, but she was not going another bell without learning what he knew.</p><p>Riol huffed a sigh. “Sod it, you’re right. ‘Tis past time we had this talk. After our last conversation, I got to thinkin’ about where certain funds were comin’ from. So I had a dig around – on the quiet, like – an’ sure enough, I found it. Seems a fair bit o’ coin’s made its way into the Braves’ coffers courtesy of a ‘Dodo Consortium’ – a daft name for a business if ever I heard one, which is what first gave me an inklin’ that somethin’ weren’t right. So I went through the ledgers again, an’ found another half-dozen donations from organizations with stupid bloody names. Didn’t take long to find the common thread: all were owned by the Mirage Trust.”</p><p>“Teledji Adeledji,” she breathed, her eyes blazing in mounting fury. She should have known. After that brief time in which he’d appeared more than kind and noble – suspiciously so, in hindsight – he’d not bothered to hide his greed even a little. But he’d overstepped himself this time.</p><p>Riol gritted his teeth. “Oh, I’ll give the bastard credit – he showed us up for the amateurs we are. Short o’ callin’ one o’ his businesses the bloody “Bribery Consortium,” I don’t know what more he could’ve done to mock our rules on financial contributions.”</p><p>“You were not supposed to be amateurs,” she said sharply. “You and Alphinaud said you did <em>everything</em> to ensure this wouldn’t happen. You said you followed every coin to its source!” She had absolutely no authority to censure him, and he was surely already feeling responsible for not discovering the connection sooner, but – but a man was dead because he had let it go!</p><p>Riol bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry, Lady Achiyo. But naught can change the past now.” That was only too true, and she relinquished of some of her intensity. “The gods only know how many men o’ the 1st an’ 3rd are takin’ Teledji’s coin.”</p><p>“Even Ilberd,” she said in a whisper.</p><p>“Aye. An’ he may have done for Wilred himself, if my guess is right. The earnest young fool had taken to askin’ the wrong kind o’ questions. Bound to attract attention, he was… Should’ve seen it at the time – but I didn’t, gods damn me…” He sighed heavily, and she let out a little sigh of her own. “Still, I don’t see what Teledji hopes to accomplish. He hid his scheme with all the care of a drunk pissin’ into the wind… No, he’s cleverer than this – so we need to be clever too. That’s the only way we’ll ever repay this debt o’ blood. We’ll purge every one o’ them traitorous bastards from our ranks! On that you have me word.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said. After all the Crystal Braves <em>had</em> done for Eorzea, it would be a waste to disband them now. And yet… with the corruption taken root so thoroughly… would anyone ever trust them again?</p><p>Alphinaud had raised a private army that now considered itself beholden to a power-hungry rich man. No worse outcome could she imagine… save perhaps that they allied themselves with the Empire. At least with Ilberd among their ranks, that was unlikely.</p><p>“An’ Achiyo… mind yerself when ye’re in Ul’dah, eh? We’re headin’ into a storm. I can smell it. The kind what’ll sweep a man overboard an’ drag him under ‘fore he knows it.”</p><p>“I will,” she said. “And I’ll watch out for the others, too. We must stand together or we will not stand at all.”</p><p>He nodded, then bowed to her. “Good day, Lady Achiyo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Parting Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And BOOM goes the dramatic tension! Regarding the song Thancred and R’nyath sing at the beginning of the chapter: I was subbing for a choir earlier last year, and one of the pieces they were singing was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIF2jo8fUh4">‘Quick, we have but a second‘</a> by Stanford, and I realized immediately that it fit this chapter perfectly. And I’ve been waiting for this one… Vivienne’s fight song is RichaadEB’s cover of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xz4NV0zsbY">Bad Apple!!</a>!</p><p>R’inwa is actually a lot taller than R’nyath, I learned when making him into a retainer; his height is at max, and I think R’nyath’s in the bottom third of the scale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19: The Parting Glass</p><p> </p><p>The air in the Rising Stones was merry, despite everything that had happened in the last little while, despite the tension that Rinala felt in her chest like a distant thundercloud. But if the others were worried, though she suspected they were, she couldn’t tell from their demeanour. Perhaps they were pretending and putting on a good face, as the other folk at the banquet would neither know nor care about the horrible murder that had just happened, or the sinister plot behind it that no one would tell her about. She didn’t begrudge them maintaining her ignorance; she was terrible with secrets, only… she wanted to know what to be worried about, and also she was just curious!<span></span></p><p>But, preparing to go en masse to the banquet in Ul’dah in the evening, they worked quickly and cheerfully, wholeheartedly embracing the celebration of the defense of Ishgard and the renewing of… something, between Ishgard and everyone else. And as they finished for the morning, one by one they gathered around the bar F’lhaminn and Higiri were tending for lunch, and the smiles grew brighter and the laughter more easy.</p><p>The light strum of a guitar caught her attention, and she turned to see Thancred had certainly finished his duties and was coming to entertain them. A mischievous twinkle was in his eye as he began to sing fast and lilting. “<em>Quick! We have but a second, fill round the cup while you may, for time, the churl, hath beckoned and we must away, away!</em>”</p><p>“Oh, I know this one!” R’nyath cried, and joined in harmony, batting his eyes at Achiyo. “<em>Grasp the pleasure that’s flying for oh, not Siren’s strain could keep sweet hours from dying or charm them to life again.</em>”</p><p>Rinala found herself gasping in delight at the rapid stream of melody that wound sinuously around them, flirting with her ears and inviting her to dance. Forget the Homunculi – she’d never had much interest in Elezen anyway, too tall for her – all she desired in music was right here. Achiyo had raised an eyebrow at the attention directed towards her, and R’nyath took it as encouragement, leaning closer until she pushed him away with a gentle, lady-like huff.</p><p>“<em>See the glass, how it flushes like some young Nophica’s lip and half meets thine, and blushes that thou shouldst delay to sip. Shame, oh, shame unto thee if e’er thou seest that day when a cup or a lip shall woo thee and turn untouched away.</em>” R’nyath instantly changed targets and leaned on Thancred’s shoulder, inclining them both towards Rinala with dazzling smiles and a wink, and she blushed and giggled hysterically, making everyone else laugh. “<em>Then quick! We have but a second, fill round the cup while you may, for time, the churl, hath beckoned and we must away, away!</em>”</p><p>“How lovely,” Minfilia said. “Thank you for playing such a perfect song ere we go!”</p><p>“Sounds like a song ye’d sing afore bed,” Chuchupa said. “Ye bringin’ the guitar for tonight?”</p><p>“Alas, no,” Thancred said. “If needs be, I’m sure I can find another, but you know I travel light.”</p><p>“Then let us follow the song’s advice, and away, away!” R’nyath said. “Tally-ho! <em>Allons-y</em>!”</p><p>“Don’t rush us!” Yda said, laughing. “I don’t want to forget anything! Okay, now we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did Alianne want?” Tam asked as Rinala jogged up to rejoin the him and Achiyo at the Royal Promenade.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t see her,” Rinala said, panting to catch her breath. “Why are you still here? Isn’t the Sultana waiting?”</p><p>Tam frowned. “You didn’t see her? What happened?”</p><p>“Well, I went out to the rail station like Momodi said, but she wasn’t there. I found some old bottle, though, maybe she dropped it? But then I saw Laurentius and he said he hadn’t seen her.” She brightened with the memory. “He was really nice. He’s a lot nicer than when he was wicked. I’m glad.”</p><p>“Hm,” was all Tam said. “At least you’re here now. Vivienne’s still late.” Their Dark Knight had insisted there was something she needed to do before arriving at the party, and Aentfryn had ducked out of going at all. Chuchupa and R’nyath were down in the party with the other senior Scions, and Kekeniro… was probably still reading, truth be told. Brilliant at strategy, awkward with politics, and introverted to the core, he was probably a lot happier there, even if Ser Aymeric would certainly ask after those not present.</p><p>“We cannot wait for her longer,” Achiyo said. “She will arrive when she arrives.”</p><p>“That’s the right attitude!” Tam said, and Rinala rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>The Sultana’s handmaiden beckoned for the three of them to follow her, and led them through corridors to a very elegant but very comfortable room – the Sultana’s bedchamber. The Sultana awaited them at a little dining table, set with sweets and drinks. When they had seated themselves across from her, she smiled at the handmaiden. “You may go.”</p><p>The handmaiden bowed and left, and Nanamo waited until she was gone before turning to the three of them. “You must be curious as to the reason for this private audience. The matter I would discuss, however, will soon make apparent the need for discretion.” She paused, the smile fading from her face, and it was with a steely look that she declared: “I intend to abdicate the throne and dissolve the monarchy.”</p><p>“What!?” Rinala blurted out. “Sorry- Forgive me, Your Grace, I was…”</p><p>Tam interrupted her. “For what purpose… Your Grace?”</p><p>Achiyo said nothing, but her eyes spoke concern.</p><p>Nanamo looked away unhappily. “You have seen for yourself the storm of turmoil that howls through our streets. The government fails in its responsibilities, and my subjects suffer the consequences of our incompetence.” She raised her head with determination. “But I will see them suffer no longer. The victory feast shall provide the stage on which I declare the dissolution of the sultanate. ‘Tis mine intent that the ruling class of our golden city should take its place beside the common man in a fair and equitable republic. No more shall this nation bow to the whims of a privileged few. Yet… that which I propose will entail the tearing up of this city’s very foundations. And even Raubahn with all his strength and influence will be hard-pressed to keep his footing on such treacherous ground. Thus would I ask you to lend him a steadying hand. You who have endured the wrath of innumerable foes are the only heroes in whom I can place my trust. Will you do this thing for me?”</p><p>She was so confident, so noble and idealistic, that Rinala nearly said yes before she was finished.</p><p>“No,” Tam said immediately. “I don’t play an accessory to stupid ideas.”</p><p>Nanamo’s face clouded in anger. “And what, pray tell, is so <em>stupid</em> about it??”</p><p>“You think that dissolving the <em>monarchy</em> will fix everything?” Tam had an incredulous smile on his face. “Where did you get that idea? Are you going to dissolve the economy, next?”</p><p>“Tam,” Achiyo said. “You are being unconscionably rude, and I will throw you out myself if you don’t apologize.”</p><p>Tam shrugged and rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, it’s not my country. Go ahead! Hand it to your enemies on a golden platter, it’s none of my business!”</p><p>Achiyo gritted her teeth, and Rinala sensed that she was restraining herself from punishing Tam in an effort not to be rude herself. “I apologize deeply, Your Grace. I will not make excuses for him, but I am very sorry he came.”</p><p>The Sultana took a deep breath or two, calming herself down as well. “There is merit in what he says. But do you think I had not thought that the Monetarists will simply try to buy whatever and whomever they desire, without even my feeble hands to dissuade them? There will be rules.”</p><p>“They’ll buy the rules,” Tam muttered.</p><p>“Master Salmaiire,” Nanamo said, incredibly patiently. “My mind is made up. Ul’dah <em>must</em> become a republic. But Raubahn will still be Flame General, and he will be all alone. I do not ask that you approve or disapprove of my decisions, nor for your aid in the transition itself. All I ask is that you stand by him and give him strength.”</p><p>Tam raised his hands with a sigh. “All right, all right. It’s not like I have anything better to do anyway. I’m not saving your city when it implodes into a total oligarchy, though.”</p><p>“That is all I could wish for,” Nanamo said coolly, and turned to the others. “And you?”</p><p>“I will help Raubahn,” Rinala said. She couldn’t really say Raubahn was her favourite Grand Company leader out loud, it sounded childish, but he was.</p><p>“And I as well,” Achiyo said.</p><p>The Sultana’s face melted from cold worry into a tremulous smile. “I am truly grateful. More grateful than I can well express. Much of my dread for the coming days has been quieted…” She reached for her goblet, as did they all.</p><p>The goblet fell with a bell-like clangour from shaking hands, casting a spray of crimson red wine like blood across the rich carpet, as Nanamo clutched at her throat, gasping, choking. She reached out for them, tottered, and fell to the floor. The rattle of her crown as it rolled away was shatteringly loud.</p><p>“NANAMO!” shrieked Rinala, springing from her chair to snatch up the staff she’d leaned against the wall by the door. The others jumped to their feet, but she was the healer, she could help- She cast Esuna – had it no effect!? Cure-</p><p>She screamed again as the door slammed open, revealing Teledji Adeledji and a dozen or so Brass Blades. The diminutive lord gave an exaggerated gasp upon seeing the Sultana’s prone form. “Your Grace!?” He hurried closer, shoving Rinala aside as she stared at him in shock – how – why- “Her Grace… the Sultana… is dead.” He whirled upon the three Warriors of Light. “You! You did this!”</p><p>“Teledji Adeledji!” Achiyo cried in a voice like thunder. “You know full well we would not – for <em>you</em> did this! How <em>dare</em> you!”</p><p>
  <em>Nanamo… was dead?</em>
</p><p>“Spare us your desperate falsehoods!” Teledji squawked in righteous indignation. “I see no other suspects, and the room has but the one entrance! I hereby accuse you of regicide! Men, arrest these vipers!”</p><p><em>Nanamo… was dead</em>. It was beginning to sink in, the impossible, awful truth, and Rinala burst into tears in the middle of the room, dropping her staff to cover her face.</p><p>Someone shoved her viciously, and she stumbled to her knees, but they were grabbing at her arms, forcing them behind her, binding her wrists-</p><p>“No!” Achiyo cried, and she heard the ring of her sword. “Do not touch her, she is innocent! I will strike you down if you do!”</p><p>“Of course you would not balk at murdering the common soldier, after murdering a sultana!” Teledji sputtered. “Come quietly, or you will regret it!”</p><p>But Rinala heard fighting, heard at least one scream of pain from a Brass Blade, heard Achiyo gasp as they overwhelmed her by sheer weight. She couldn’t see, could hardly even hear, as they dragged her away, all she could think was – <em>Nanamo is dead</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They were captured by Brass Blades, but handed over to Crystal Braves. Rinala couldn’t stop crying silently, but what attention she could muster she gave to Achiyo, who had been struck on the head during the fight and was stumbling, half-senseless, through the corridors.</p><p>They were brought to the Fragrant Chamber and tossed in, unceremoniously, by Ilberd himself. There was a dead silence from everyone watching, except for her sniffles. How many were watching, she had no idea. All the Scions and national leaders, she would imagine. Out of the blurry corner of her eye, she saw R’nyath try to step forwards and a blue-coated soldier move to stop him.</p><p>Ilberd was saying something official sounding, probably accusing them of the crimes they were supposed to have committed.</p><p>“This is madness!” Minfilia objected loudly, echoed by the other Scions. Chuchupa was using incredibly rude words that were probably not allowed in the Fragrant Chamber, but… she couldn’t blame her. Though… Ser Aymeric was not there, none of the Ishgardians were there. Where were they?</p><p>“What a pity,” Ilberd said more quietly to them. “Who’d have thought your tale would end like this?” She wanted to give him a witty retort, something like Thancred might have said, but she was choked with tears, Achiyo was still dazed, and Tam… didn’t seem to feel like it, for once. The Elezen was simply sitting where they’d thrown him down, watching everything quietly. Waiting for something.</p><p>“Should you demand further proof, a vial with traces of the substance used to poison Her Grace was found upon the Miqo’te’s person,” Teledji Adeledji said haughtily, and Laurentius held up the bottle she’d found when she went to see Alianne.</p><p>Tam sighed with an exasperated tone. How was she to know she shouldn’t have kept it!? It might have been a clue! It might not have been related to anything! More tears streamed down her face, and she hiccuped.</p><p>Y’shtola snorted. “How very convenient.”</p><p>“You would speak of convenience?” Teledji mocked her. “Who persuaded Her Grace to host this celebration? A diversion which presented you and your confederates ample opportunity to commit the crime, and a crowd within which to fade from view! A more ‘convenient’ occasion I could scarcely imagine!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, <em>whose</em> idea was it for this party?” R’nyath snapped, tail bristling.</p><p>“You… you…” Achiyo breathed, but she was still barely conscious, unable to channel her fury.</p><p>“I’d like to ask a question, not that the answer matters to anyone,” Tam said. “<em>Why</em> would we want to kill an ally?”</p><p>“You tell us!” Teledji pointed at him. “You did it!”</p><p>“How dare you!” Minfilia shouted. “After all we have done for Ul’dah!”</p><p>“Hold your tongue, witch!” Teledji snarled. “I’ll not be ensorcelled! I know all about the dark gift that you and your disciples wield! Oh, yes… I’ve observed how you worked upon the minds of the Alliance leaders, bending them to your will! And what of your <em>cordial</em> relationship with Ser Aymeric? For years, Ishgard abjured all contact with the outside world, and within moons the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights treats you with the familiarity of a childhood friend! I’ll tell you what I think – I think this desperate defense of Ishgard was but a ruse to deceive us into dividing our forces. Your next move will be to charm your Coethan allies into invading our lands!”</p><p>“Ye ranting imbecile!” Chuchupa frowned, starting to storm up to Teledji, but again, soldiers blocked her. “I’d keelhaul ye fer the bilgewater tripe and thrice fer the treachery!”</p><p>“Now that is truly ridiculous,” Papalymo said.</p><p>“How do you even think of this stuff!? What evidence do you have!?” Yda exclaimed. Rinala’s tears were beginning to stem. She wanted to slap Teledji. Or burn him alive. Or both. His insane ranting on top of her grief was igniting her own anger.</p><p>“They’re turning belligerent!” Teledji cried to his guards. “Protect me!” Chuchupa snarled, bouncing from foot to foot as if she wanted to launch into action instantly, and only Minfilia and Achiyo’s presence dissuaded her.</p><p>Raubahn was still in shock. “She… she cannot be dead…” He began to move slowly towards the door, like a man in a dream, but he snapped out of it soon enough when Ilberd moved to block his way. “Stand aside, Ilberd! I want to see the sultana!”</p><p>“Spare yourself the pain, brother,” Ilberd said. “I saw her with my own eyes. For a mercy, the poison took her swiftly – her handmaiden can attest to that.”</p><p>All eyes turned to the handmaiden, who shrank back from the force of Raubahn’s stare, shaking her head sadly.</p><p>Raubahn put a hand to his head. “This cannot be…” He fell to his knees and slammed his fists upon the floor. “Nanamo…!!” He howled in a storm of unquenchable, heart-broken grief.</p><p>Ilberd looked down upon him for a moment, then marched back out the door.</p><p>“Plainly, the Royalists can no longer be relied upon to keep our nation safe,” Teledji mocked him. “And so it falls to the Monetarists of the Syndicate to govern Ul’dah. But should you wish to help us, General, we would be more than happy to entrust the task of planning Her Grace’s funeral to you.” He crossed his arms with a sick smirk. “It seems only right that you should bury your precious sultana, and we will be glad to be rid of that burden.”</p><p>Rinala gasped, small but echoing in the sudden silence. Raubahn raised his head, looking more than ever like an angry bull. “I’ll bet you will. You more than any man.”</p><p>“Whatever do you mean?” inquired Teledji, still smirking.</p><p>“I mean you had her killed, you black-hearted bastard!” Raubahn roared, pointing a trembling figure at the Lalafell.</p><p>“What rot! …Though I did have sufficient motive, ’tis true. That young lady caused me no end of grief. She always was a most unwilling puppet. I daresay Her Grace was grateful that someone thought to cut her strings!”</p><p>“You would mock her? THEN MOCK HER FROM HELL!”</p><p>It was swift – one moment Raubahn was kneeling, the next he had drawn both swords, slicing Teledji Adeledji in two in one clean stroke. The body thumped to the floor in two parts, blood splashing thickly upon the stone tiles.</p><p>The crowd of guests screamed, and began to flee. In minutes, the nobles and civilians were gone, leaving only soldiers and those determined to fight.</p><p>“Have you lost your mind, General!?” Lolorito exclaimed, running into Raubahn’s line of sight – a good ways out of reach. “It is forbidden to draw steel in the royal chambers, much less slaughter our fellow Syndicate members!” He paused, then gasped. “You’re one of them! You’ve been in league with the Scions all along!”</p><p>Tam bonked his head on the floor.</p><p>“YOU!” roared Raubahn. “You’re next, you scheming bastard!” Rinala cowered in fear. There was nothing left of the General she admired and respected. This was a terrible, grief-stricken demon for whom there was nothing left to lose.</p><p>Raubahn charged Lolorito. Ilberd stepped into his path, and a horrible scream rang out. A severed arm fell in front of Rinala and she shrieked – it was Raubahn’s.</p><p>Dimly, she heard the other leaders finally quitting the scene, the Admiral cursing all the way. But all her attention was on Raubahn’s defeated figure, kneeling in agony.</p><p>“How unlike you, old friend,” Ilberd said. “I did not expect to take your arm so easily.”</p><p>“Take the Scions into custody!” Lolorito commanded. “They have conspired to commit regicide! And arrest this traitor as well!” He pointed at Raubahn.</p><p>She finally found her voice, and cried out, shrill and hysterical, as even more soldiers surrounded them, both Brass Blades and Crystal Braves. “We did not! We didn’t do it! I swear to the Twelve and by Hydaelyn herself, we did not poison anyone!”</p><p>“Save it,” snarled the soldier closest to her.</p><p>“<em>She was my Sultana! I’d sooner kill myself!</em>”</p><p>“Ilberd!” Raubahn growled. “I hope you choke on their coin!”</p><p>Ilberd’s face hardened. “’Tis better than the dirt I’ve supped on these long years. We can’t all abandon Ala Mhigo and become great war heroes as you have.” Raubahn was silent, and she could only imagine the look on his face. “You are not the man you once were, Raubahn. Since that girl strapped the yoke around your neck, you’ve become docile. She took the mad bull and cut off his balls. And a bull that cannot rut is fit for naught but slaughter.”</p><p>Ilberd let Raubahn’s silence hang in the air for a moment, then knelt before him. “Shall I tell you who really killed your precious sultana? …It was me.”</p><p>Raubahn froze for a moment, then dove for his sword single-handed. “You… you dog!!” And he smote a blow that shattered the tiles upon which Ilberd had been standing. Ilberd dodged, then dodged, and dodged again, then counterattacked with a blow that sent aether whizzing through the chamber. Y’shtola flung up a shield before the Scions, just in time, but Rinala felt its impact around the walls of the room. Many of the soldiers surrounding them fell, and those who did not, fled.</p><p>Raubahn had been sent tumbling backwards, and he landed beside Rinala. She flinched, but he cut the chains that bound her with a single stab. She looked up and saw the eyes of her General again, grey and agonized and furious, but no longer out of control. “I never doubted you,” he said. “Not for a moment. But there is more to this than I yet understand.” He cut Achiyo’s and Tam’s bonds as well. “Flee this place. Clear your names. Find out who is behind this plot! Now go!”</p><p>“Be careful!” Rinala cried, and grabbed her staff, casting a quick Regen on Raubahn and one on Achiyo, and followed Minfilia and the others out onto the Royal Promenade. Behind her, she heard Raubahn roar and Ilberd charge. She didn’t look back.</p><p> </p><p>They rushed out and down the stairs. She didn’t know where they were going, or what they were going to do when they got there. She only had the wits to follow the others.</p><p>Someone was running towards them- Thancred! “Ah, there you are!”</p><p>“Thancred!” exclaimed Y’shtola. “Where have you been?”</p><p>Thancred grinned and shrugged. “Avoiding the fumbling advances of some very persistent admirers.” He gestured that they should keep moving in the same direction, though they slowed to speak. “When I realized the celebrations had turned sour, it seemed prudent to slip away and take stock of the situation. ‘Twould appear that much of the city is already under tight guard. It occurs to me that expanding the Brass Blades’ authority may not have been such a wonderful idea after all…”</p><p>Papalymo frowned. “The success of this plan was contingent upon those thugs having the run of the place. Just how long has this scheme been in motion?”</p><p>“The careful preparations, the maneuvering of forces…” Y’shtola shook her head and twitched her ears. “I am inclined to agree with the general’s assumption that a deeper plot exists here.”</p><p>“A lot of it was opportunistic,” Tam said. “Unless you think someone <em>orchestrated</em> Merlwyb and Kan-E into being stingy with their forces for Ishgard to bait Raubahn into extending too far. No, that was a guess on their part.”</p><p>Yda pounded her fist into her palm. “So… would I be right in thinking we now have an excuse to pummel as many Brass Blades and Crystal Braves as we like?”</p><p>“Aye!” Chuchupa cried. “That’s a plan I can get behind!”</p><p>Papalymo glared at the two fistfighters. “Unless you plan on pummeling them <em>all</em>, I’m not sure that will greatly aid our cause.”</p><p>Minfilia sighed anxiously. “The sultana’s assassination was but one part of the scheme. We too were its targets. And though we did not share poor Nanamo’s fate, we are yet hobbled by the charges laid at our door. Where now might we seek refuge?”</p><p>“Where indeed,” said Papalymo. “We may safely assume that our foe has thought to have the Rising Stones watched.”</p><p>“Uh-oh,” said R’nyath. “I hope everyone who was there is all right!”</p><p>Thancred came to a halt in the middle of the passage and folded his arms. “Forgive me for stating the obvious, but our choice of destination will matter little if we cannot secure an escape route out of Ul’dah.” He quirked an eyebrow and gestured to a side passage. “Happily, I believe I can provide one. Papashan once told me about the passages hidden in the walls of the palace. If I recall correctly, the fireplace in Nanamo’s chambers conceals the entrance to a tunnel.” He smiled hopefully. “It should lead outside the city, and allow us to avoid any messy confrontations.”</p><p>Before they could slip away out of the intersection, there was a shout down the hall, and soldiers came running towards them, both blue and red.</p><p>“I hope they didn’t hear that last part,” R’nyath said.</p><p>“How can we come to the secret passage unseen?” Achiyo asked Thancred.</p><p>Yda turned away from them, grabbing her brassknuckles and taking a defensive position below a gate in the corridor. “The rest of you go on ahead,” she said. “I’ll handle this lot!”</p><p>“By yourself!?” demanded Papalymo. Yda gave him an unwontedly grim look. Papalymo sighed and smiled. “I suppose I shall just have to join you.”</p><p>“Crystal Braves too, huh?” Yda said, scanning their incoming adversaries. “Now this should be interesting!”</p><p>“Yda, Papalymo!” Minfilia called. But before she could so much as reach out to them, Papalymo had shot a Fire spell at the gate in the ceiling, jarring it loose and sending it crashing down between them. No amount of muscle was going to lift it in time to get them through.</p><p>“We will hold our pursuers here,” he said. “Hurry, now! Find this tunnel of Thancred’s!”</p><p>“But how will you-!” Rinala cried out, fear seizing her heart. She loved Yda like a sister, and she didn’t want Papalymo to be hurt either! But it was too late to save them from this side…</p><p>“Fight well,” Achiyo called, and beckoned the others onward.</p><p>But Thancred saw that neither of them were moving. “Minfilia! Rinala! We cannot linger!”</p><p>Minfilia hesitated a breath more; Papalymo was beginning to cast, Yda was bouncing in readiness. Then she turned, grabbed Rinala’s hand, and ran after Thancred and the others.</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel behind Nanamo’s fireplace was dark, sooty, and narrow. Thancred had grabbed a lamp from the Sultana’s bedchamber to aid them, and they descended a long, tightly spiraling flight of stairs into an ancient waterway running underneath the city. Rinala had no idea where they were, or where it would lead them, but Tam took the lamp and strode ahead confidently, and if he could do so while there was water under his feet, she could too. Except there was debris in the water, missing flagstones, extra stones fallen from the ceiling, and she stubbed her sandaled toes several times in the dark water.</p><p>“I never knew such a watercourse existed beneath Ul’dah,” Minfilia said softly.</p><p>“Nor I,” said Rinala. It was so old, thousands of years, maybe. Yet it still stood…</p><p>“The architecture is of the Sil’dihn style, if I am not mistaken,” Y’shtola said, gesturing to a carven load-bearing column. “The ancients plainly foresaw the need for a ready means of escape.”</p><p>“What a novel idea,” Tam said sarcastically. “Stop lagging behind, or do you want them to catch up?”</p><p>“What, we’re in the secret tunnel!” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“I think he means surely Thancred’s not the only one in all Ul’dah who knows about this passage,” R’nyath said, trotting after Tam.</p><p>Rinala’s ears pricked, the other Miqo’te’s ears twitched, and Tam half-turned. They’d heard distant splashing footsteps.</p><p>“Well, that didn’t take long,” Thancred said sardonically. “Seems Tam and R’nyath are correct.”</p><p>Y’shtola stopped. “You go on ahead. Thancred and I will deal with this.” Thancred nodded at her with a carefree smile and stepped back to join her.</p><p>“What? No!” Rinala cried, tears starting into her eyes again. “We already left Yda and Papalymo behind.”</p><p>“Y’shtola, Thancred, please!” Minfilia begged them.</p><p>Y’shtola’s gaze was fiercely determined. “We only do that which is required to ensure that the dawn’s light survives to brighten the morrow. You are the only ones who can defeat the Ascians, after all.”</p><p>Rinala reached out and took their sleeves. “Please, at least let us fight with you!”</p><p>“Do you mean for the seven of us to defeat an entire army?” Y’shtola said, sarcastic yet not unkind.</p><p>“Seven is more than two! And we’re the Warriors of Light! I can fight, I can…”</p><p>“Rinala,” said Thancred, so affectionately, and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him, feeling his warmth, his breath, his voice. “I need you to take care of Minfilia for me, until I get back, all right?”</p><p>Take care of the person he truly loved, she understood. Though her heart half-broke, she nodded, blinking away tears, and froze momentarily as he kissed the top of her head between her ears. “It will be all right,” he said softly. “We’re just going to make sure that you’re safe first.” He turned to the others, smiling, teasing, as if everything was truly going to be all right. “Fear not, Antecedent! You haven’t seen the last of these fair features.”</p><p>“My friends…” Minfilia gasped.</p><p>“Fare thee well, until next time!” Thancred put Rinala away from him and took a few steps further down the tunnel, drawing his daggers and spinning them as he settled into a ready position.</p><p>“Leave us!” Y’shtola commanded, drawing her wand, R’nyath grabbed Rinala’s hand, and they fled further down the tunnel, wherever it led.</p><p>They’d only run for maybe two minutes when Minfilia stopped short with a gasp, as if tugged by a string. “Hydaelyn… She speaks to me.”</p><p>“I heard nothing,” Achiyo said. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Rinala hadn’t heard anything in her heart, but it was troubled and confused by her worry for those fighting for her, so that was no surprise.</p><p>“No!” Minfilia cried, as if speaking to someone else. But a moment later, she bowed her head in acceptance, and turned to the Warriors of Light. “I must remain behind… but you cannot stay with me.”</p><p>“This is gettin’ ridiculous!” Chuchupa exclaimed. “We should never have split up even at the start!”</p><p>“Thancred asked me – <em>told</em> me to take care of you!” Rinala said, fighting not to break down. Just a little more, just a little longer…</p><p>“Please, you must go on!” Minfilia told them. “You are the Warriors of Light! You are <em>hope</em> – for the Scions, and for all the realm! As long as your flame continues to burn, the light of the dawn may ever be relit!”</p><p>“An’ what are ye, chopped liver!?” Chuchupa demanded. “Ye’ve done plenty o’ relightin’ yerself!”</p><p>“No, you must escape, and save Eorzea from those who would plunge it into darkness! ‘Tis the only way.” She turned her back to them with finality, and ran back to where Thancred and Y’shtola had left them.</p><p>“Minfilia!” Achiyo cried, but she was gone. And the tunnel shook, violently, and when the water settled, all was still and quiet. Not even her footsteps could be heard.</p><p>“Come on,” Tam said grimly. “Let’s see if we can salvage <em>anything</em> of this clusterhive. And hope the Rising Stones hasn’t been razed.”</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne had finally returned to the Rising Stones. She was late, very late, for the celebrations in Ul’dah, and partly because she was of two minds about it. On one hand, she disliked people, and large groups of people in one place at one time, being <em>inane</em> and <em>insipid</em> and <em>noisy</em>, was the opposite of an enjoyable time. On the other hand… this was the most recognition they’d gotten for any of their deeds, and they’d earned it. They’d worked hard for this one. She’d nearly lost a leg in the battle on the Steps of Faith, for Althyk’s sake. And so she meant to stand up there with those horrible annoying people and say to them ‘<em>A Duskwight did this. My people are valid. </em>You <em>have to earn </em>my<em> respect, not the other way around</em>.’</p><p>So it was mildly annoying to her that the organizers had decided to schedule it on the same day as a very important anniversary to her.</p><p>She slammed down a drink before preparing to Teleport to Ul’dah… and stopped. There were unusual noises from the Seventh Heaven upstairs. It reminded her far too much of… “Higiri.”</p><p>“Vivienne-dono?” The shy culinarian looked up, startled.</p><p>“Find the others and tell them to leave, now.” She drew her sword and stalked towards the front entrance.</p><p>“Are we under attack-”</p><p>“Now!” she commanded in a hissing whisper, and the door was kicked in. Beyond were Crystal Braves, brandishing spears and axes, clearly out for blood.</p><p>“Put down your weapon! You’re under arrest, Scion scum!” shouted one of them. “This building is now under the authority of the Crystal Braves!”</p><p>She swung her greatsword with a feral grin, a dark light igniting in her eyes. “NOT TODAY, ARSEHOLES!!”</p><p>And she charged, her long black hair streaming behind her. Blue coats flinched, fury and greed in their eyes, but it was nothing compared to her fury. She didn’t care who it was; no one drew steel in the place she had claimed as her own and just walked away. But to be honest, she wasn’t surprised that it was the Crystal Braves trying this. Had she and Aentfryn not discussed what a terrible idea this was many a time!?</p><p>Higiri had hurried away into the back rooms. As far as she could remember, Tataru and F’lhaminn were out in the market, enjoying an evening off of their own; Hoary, Coultenet, and R’inwa were with them so even if they were accosted, they were probably fine. But many Domans were in the building, Higiri, Hozan, Homei, the four children-! And Isildaure. Even if she carved a bloody path through their attackers, could they all escape with only Higiri to protect them?</p><p>Bugger it. They would if she had anything to say about it.</p><p>“Vivienne!” Ah, it was Kekeniro. What was he still doing here!?</p><p>“What are you still doing here!?” she demanded, parrying a lance and kicking another man in the balls.</p><p>“I was reading- that’s not important!” There was Titan-egi beside her, blasting earth aether into their attackers. As long as she could hold the door, everything would be fine. But there was no backdoor. If they got in, everyone would be slaughtered over her cooling body. Summoner spells began to fly over her shoulder. “I’ve got your back!”</p><p>This was like her childhood nightmare all over again, the one that had stolen her parents and left her with an infant brother to take care of twenty years ago exactly. Only this time the man-shaped monsters had found an even greater monster with sharper claws. “This was a <em>really</em> bad day to try this!” She flexed, feeling Darkness flooding her body, and hacked, slashed, spun, her greatsword carving wheels of bloody destruction through any blue coat foolish enough to step through that door. Lances split and swords shattered against hers, which glowed hotter the more it drank of the darkness – and her rage and hate were burning brighter than they had since Bahamut.</p><p>She laughed, maniacally, ignoring the wounds she was taking through her armour, and Kekeniro’s pitiful attempts to heal them, ignoring the civilians huddled in the back of the room, watching her in terror. Darkness swirled around her as she unleashed everything she had on these godsdamned intruders!</p><p>Though a good half-dozen of them had died to her blade and to Kekeniro’s spells, their bodies piling on the stairs and dripping blood down them, they were not relenting. She could feel blood flowing down her as well, warm and wet inside her gloves, her left leg, her right side, but she couldn’t feel pain right now.</p><p>“Vivienne!” Kekeniro cried. “We have to go! I can’t keep you up much longer!”</p><p>“Then I’ll finish this myself!” she snarled back viciously. They just kept coming, and if she could not make a gap for the civilians…</p><p>“We found another way out!” Higiri called. “Come, quickly!”</p><p>“Vivienne!” Kekeniro pleaded.</p><p>She would not go, not when she could win-</p><p>A spear thrust into her chest, and she was driven back, but somehow it had not penetrated her armour-</p><p>A sharp cracking feeling, as if in her very soul – <em>her soul crystal-</em></p><p>She reeled, growling, feeling where her crystal had been smashed into shards, evaporating into raw aether through her armour. She could not fight like this, not well, not with such a shock. “Fine!” She slashed one last time, horizontally, catching one last woman in the stomach and sending her to join her fellows on the floor, her lifeblood spilling out over them.</p><p>They surged forward as she drew back; soon she would have to run or they’d be all around her. Ah, but Titan-egi blocked them, holding them back with his body. Kekeniro was already running after Higiri. It was no sacrifice; he could summon the egi again later, no worse for wear. She sprinted after Kekeniro, finding him scrambling through a third-story window in the tower to the rear, climbing down a rope ladder that had appeared from somewhere. One of Yugiri’s shinobi appeared in the window once she’d landed on the rooftop, and cast the ladder down after them, then vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing beside them most disconcertingly.</p><p>“Come on,” Kekeniro said. “Aentfryn will meet us at Camp Dragonhead.”</p><p>“Camp Dragonhead?” Vivienne asked pointedly, and then she had to hold her tongue as they hurried off the roof, down another ladder, through a back alley, and into the home of one of the Domans, out of sight. It took an agonizingly long time with the elderly.</p><p>“They’ll be neutral,” Kekeniro said, casting another weak Physic the moment they stopped moving. “The Crystal Braves operate within the Eorzean Alliance… but I really doubt that Ishgard will help them, at least in regards to us. Not if Ser Aymeric has anything to say about it.”</p><p>“Very well,” Vivienne said. Her wounds were beginning to sting, even with his healing, and she suspected it was only going to get worse. “You there, are you staying or coming?”</p><p>“We will stay,” said Yugiri’s shinobi. “They do not want us, only the Scions and the Warriors of Light. We will protect the civilians.”</p><p>“I could not make the journey anyway,” Homei said. “Save yourselves, young ones.”</p><p>Vivienne looked at the Lalafell. “Right. Let’s go before they start banging on doors.”</p><p>“Can we get to our chocobos?” Kekeniro asked anxiously.</p><p>Althyk’s blood, she felt faint from blood loss. Kekeniro was still working away at mending her skin, the bleeding almost stopped, but it wasn’t like the blood she’d already lost would just come back. Not without a proper chirurgeon’s attention, anyway. After that she desperately needed a new crystal, and she had no idea where to find one. She’d only found hers by chance, and the thought that she’d have to fight unaided filled her with yet more rage and despair. “We’ll get to them. Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>The end of the tunnel was not too much longer, but Rinala no longer had the heart to care as they clambered out over ruins to stand beneath a starry sky. They were come out of the Ruins of Sil’dih, near to the Coffer and Coffin, and they trudged quickly up the cliff to the main road. Tam had put out the lamp as they came into the open, but now they heard running footsteps and froze, guiltily.</p><p>Two figures hurried out of the dark, a slim one, and a short one. The slim one skidded to a halt, panting hard. “I-I am glad to see you safe, my friends. What of the others?” Alphinaud had drawn his hood over his head, no doubt to hide his face and distinctive hair. He put it back now, wiping sweat from his brow.</p><p>“They stayed behind to let us escape,” Achiyo said.</p><p>“E’en though ’tis foolishness!” Chuchupa burst out. “Should’ve let <em>us</em> stay behind so <em>they</em> could escape! Godsdamn heroes!”</p><p>Alphinaud gritted his teeth and made an angry gesture. “Curses! Teledji played me for a fool! I thought the Crystal Braves mine til the very moment I felt the blade at my neck…”</p><p>“Yes, yes, let’s do the soul searching later,” Tam interrupted. “Pipin Tarupin, I presume?”</p><p>The armoured Lalafell, whose helmet was oddly similar to Raubahn’s, nodded. “Aye. And you must be Tam Salmaiire. For now, let us put some malms between us and Ul’dah.”</p><p>“Already taken care of,” Tam said, and Rinala turned to look as she sensed the creak of cartwheels and the plodding of chocobo feet, and the carriage that was regularly scheduled between Ul’dah and Gridania pulled up alongside them a few moments later in haste.</p><p>A Hyur was hanging out of it in a yellow tunic; Bremondt, wasn’t it? She’d met him a few times in Gridania, but she knew his brother Brendt better. “Well, would you look who it is! Need a ride? I doubt it’ll be half as excitin’ as the last trip we took – not if I have anythin’ to say about it, anyway!”</p><p>R’nyath gasped and pointed back towards the city. “They’re coming. They know we got away.” Distant lights twinkled in the night, torches rushing down to the bridge. They couldn’t see them from this distance… but they would be discovered in fifteen minutes, less if they were on chocoboback.</p><p>“Get in the cart,” Achiyo ordered. “We must leave now.”</p><p>“Let’s not dawdle, eh?” said Bremondt. “All aboard!”</p><p>As the great city passed behind cliffs and out of sight, Alphinaud bowed his head and retreated into himself. Rinala curled up, wrapped her tail around her knees, now of all times unable to cry. After everything… after everyone… she was just numb.</p><p>Nanamo was dead. Raubahn was maimed and in danger of death at the hands of a traitor. Ul’dah was fallen to the Monetarists, and they would find little aid from Limsa Lominsa or Gridania either. Yda, Papalymo, Thancred, Y’shtola, and Minfilia were all missing, and even if they survived… how would they reunite? And if they were overwhelmed, would they be imprisoned, or simply slain?</p><p>R’nyath stroked her back, trying to be comforting, but he had no words. No one had words.</p><p>“How did you know to come find us?” Alphinaud asked Bremondt eventually, a little tremulous.</p><p>“Ah, I was stockin’ up on supplies over in Vesper Bay, you see, when your sister come up an’ begged a favour. Said her brother was havin’ some trouble down in Ul’dah, an’ likely needed a helpin’ hand gettin’ away. Thinkin’ them ruins would make a fine hidin’ place, I decided to try there first… an’ lo an’ behold, there you were. Aye, an’ judgin’ by them soldiers as were pourin’ out of the city, I arrived not a moment too soon…”</p><p>Alphinaud shook his head. “I had thought to look out for Alisaie, but ‘twould appear she was the one watching over me. I’ve made such a mess of things…”</p><p>Tam shrugged. “She only did as I asked. In fact, I had to tell her in no uncertain terms not to come down and rescue you herself.”</p><p>Alphinaud sobbed a short laugh. “I can well imagine.”</p><p>“And who in the hells are ye?” Chuchupa asked of the armoured Lalafell.</p><p>The Lalafell pulled off his helmet, revealing a surprising amount of flowing light brown hair, and saluted. “Pipin Tarupin, Vice Marshal of the Immortal Flames. I’d been on the Ala Mhigan front these past few moons, but an urgent communication called me back to Ul’dah. Scarce had my boots touched the cobbles, though, when the streets erupted with cries of assassination. I immediately went in search of answers, and came across Master Alphinaud here. Needless to say, I did not think his imprisonment justified.” He folded his arms with a livid look. “The blame plainly lies with the Monetarists. Their greed and corruption are well known to me, but for them to take advantage of the situation with such alacrity…”</p><p>“Pipin, you said?” Bremondt asked. “Ain’t that the name of General Aldynn’s lad?”</p><p>Pipin nodded. “Yes, I am his son. Adopted, of course. ‘Twas only as we were leaving Ul’dah that I learned of Father’s fate. Once I have seen you a safe distance away, I mean to return to the city and extricate him from this madness.”</p><p>Bremondt nodded cheerfully. “Then you needn’t travel no further than Black Brush – our fugitives have a friend waitin’ for ’em there.” He sat back and nodded at Tam.</p><p>Alphinaud sighed heavily. “I dreamed of bringing about Eorzea’s salvation, but in the end… ‘Twas I who needed saving.” He looked tired and old.</p><p>Tam shrugged. “You can’t save everyone. I’m sorry I couldn’t save Nanamo. She was a nice girl, even if not the smartest monarch.”</p><p>Alphinaud looked up at him miserably. “You <em>knew</em>. This whole time, you knew!”</p><p>Tam huffed a sigh. “I knew some of it. I didn’t know everything. I foresaw some of the things that came to pass, yes, and I managed to mitigate our own fates, though I didn’t plan on giant crystals butting in. Farther than that…” He sighed again, and longer. “This was a <em>big</em> mess, Alphinaud. There was only so much I could do to control it without giving away my presence and making things worse. And I’ll only interfere far enough that you can handle yourself anyway.”</p><p>Alphinaud bowed his head, looking more guilty than ever. If Rinala hadn’t been so empty, she might have spoken up in his emotional defense, but she had not the strength, nor would Tam listen to her. There was no point. Might as well scold a tree for growing sideways.</p><p>Achiyo cleared her throat delicately. “Who is this friend we are meeting? Where will we go once we meet them? Do you have a plan for that as well?”</p><p>“So many questions,” Tam said.</p><p>“I’m weary of being expected to follow blindly,” Achiyo said sharply. “And after all that has happened, I want to take some hold of my own destiny.”</p><p>“All right then. I’ll grant your wish… this time. We’re meeting Cid. We’ll be going to Camp Dragonhead; Haurchefant is expecting us. We will not be pursued – and even if we are, nothing will come of it. You can catch your breath for a few days.”</p><p>“Good,” Achiyo said, and they sank back into silence. The night was almost over; they’d reach Black Brush by sunrise, if they stayed ahead of their pursuers.</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled into the Intercessory of Camp Dragonhead hours later, exhausted and stiff from the long ride; they had flown the long way through the Black Shroud to avoid Mor Dhona. Cid did not stay after he dropped them off; Rinala did not see where he went. Vivienne, Kekeniro, and Aentfryn were already there, around the fire with Haurchefant and grave faces. Haurchefant welcomed them with opened arms, affection and concern pouring from him. Tataru jumped up upon seeing them, a smile spreading across her face and relieved tears trickling from her eyes, and there was another Au Ra behind her – Yugiri? By her clothes, it was Yugiri, but Rinala had not expected her to look the way she did without her hood and mask. Not that she’d expected anything in particular… and not that she could bring herself to care right now, though Achiyo’s expression lightened to see her there. Though after greeting them, and assuring them of her support, Yugiri also left, saying she would rejoin the search for the missing Scions.</p><p>There was but one thing she missed. If only she had her Thancred plushie… but it was in her room at the Rising Stones. There was no going to get it now. If any of the Crystal Braves mishandled it…! But she longed for it, wanted to hug it tightly, though she’d only derive cold comfort from it.</p><p>Menphina, she hoped he was safe. He usually got away… he could take care of himself… he had Y’shtola with him and she was a most excellent White Mage… but all her words rang hollow. The tunnel had collapsed behind them, she realized now; that was what the crash had been. Y’shtola, Thancred, and Minfilia were probably all buried in it.</p><p>She went to sit in the corner silently, though the stones were freezing and she didn’t have her winter clothes. She wrapped her tail over her sandalled feet and hunched into a tiny, sad ball.</p><p>Haurchefant and Tam were talking quietly, seriously. He would protect them as long as necessary, unconditionally… Ishgard was in danger from the dragons again… but Ser Aymeric had returned. So that was where he went from the banquet… Tataru was telling Achiyo what had happened at Revenant’s Toll with Yugiri, and Alphinaud… Alphinaud was slumped now in a chair, as despondent as she. He looked young now, his feet dangling above the floor, utterly defeated.</p><p>When the other conversations died down, he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper, wrenching and tragic. “’Tis all my doing… I believed myself the only one who truly understood Eorzea’s woes. And look what that arrogance has wrought. I gave commands, influenced governments with my certainty… I treated the Crystal Braves, and even the Scions themselves, as pawns in my great scheme to save the realm. But in my headlong rush unto imagined glory, I paid no heed to the ground upon which I trod! The salvation of Eorzea… What was it that I hoped to achieve? Did I believe that I could rid the realm of every danger and difficulty? That I could defeat the Empire and the Ascians, the primals and the dragons, and find homes for every refugee? Oh yes, I was so very clever. ‘Become a guardian of Eorzea,’ I implored, and sat back to watch my perfect army cleanse the land of chaos. ‘Twas all but a means to feed my own vanity. Only when all is lost do I finally realize the truth.”</p><p>“Oh, Alphinaud…” said Tataru sadly.</p><p>Tam put a hand on Alphinaud’s shoulder. “What is the truth? You see clearly with the eyes of despair, but despair is a faulty lens. You’ve done more than any other infant at the dawn of his eighteenth summer could even dream of accomplishing. No, screwing up with this much responsibility isn’t allowed… but how are you going to <em>learn</em> that until you do it? …Also, what’s wrong with treating those around you as pawns?”</p><p>Vivienne groaned. “Why am I not surprised you would say something like that?”</p><p>Haurchefant had been busying himself at the fire with a pot; he now lifted it off the hearth and Rinala smelled the rich scent of hot chocolate. “Pay no heed to Tam. Or do, for he is wise, but do not listen with your heart, for he has no tact and therefore implies things he doesn’t mean. He but deals in tough love and reality checks, and ’tis difficult to swallow at the best of times, let alone after suffering such a blow. But I say to you, are you content to remain a broken blade? Is there no flame hot enough to reforge you?” He poured a cup of chocolate and brought it to Alphinaud, smiling. “What of the spendid companions who yet stand at your side? I daresay the fires of their determination will soon have you slicing the air again with your customary wit!”</p><p>Alphinaud’s head remained bent, and he didn’t take the chocolate. “I hardly deserve such friendship. And besides, where are we to go…?”</p><p>Haurchefant set the cup down in front of him; R’nyath had been pouring more, and the knight now bore them about the room to others. Tataru took hers and walked up to Alphinaud. “Alphinaud? If I may…? Should Eorzea not serve our purpose, then… then we shall go to Ishgard! Minfilia told me many times: as long as we stand fast against despair, the beacon of hope will never be lost to sight.”</p><p>Rinala lifted her head, both to accept hot chocolate and to hear Tataru’s words. She was deep in despair herself, so deep she could hardly see the way out. But Tataru was right. She wasn’t alone, even if she’d lost dear friends.</p><p>“Be it in the snow or in the clouds, we few will see that the dawn’s light shines again!” Tataru was nigh in tears from the force of her conviction, from trying to convince Alphinaud to lift his head again.</p><p>Haurchefant smiled and nodded, and lifted his mug. Chuchupa followed suit, and the others as well.</p><p>Alphinaud looked at Tataru. “You are right, Tataru, thank you. And thank you for your kind words, Lord Haurchefant. ‘Tis true that Eorzea yet has her guardians.” At last, he raised his head, with the hint of a self-deprecating smile. “The Scions have achieved much, and ‘twould be remiss of me to discard it all in a fit of self-pity.” He stood and bowed to them all. “I apologize.”</p><p>Achiyo bowed back to him, her eyes shining determined in the firelight. “Welcome back, Alphinaud. Let us continue our journey, together… one step at a time. Let us go… even unto Ishgard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shining Ishgard Among the Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Tam is a massive ace. (His medallion was last mentioned halfway through <a href="#section0004">Chapter 4</a> for reference.)</p><p>Description of Ishgard should be read with <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kcw8xNxkZtM">Solid</a> in mind (Ishgard should always be beheld with Solid in mind; still my favourite city theme! MY HEART)</p><p>This is as far as I've written so far; I'll pick it up again when I'm done with GW2 fic and SWTOR fic. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20: Shining Ishgard Among the Clouds</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo had said they would go to Ishgard, and she still wished to. The way they’d been chased through Ul’dah… She feared to return to Eorzea, and Ishgard’s ingrained hostility towards her race seemed far more mild and bearable than Eorzea suspecting her of being a murderer. And, too, there was a nagging feeling of responsibility… Ishgard’s wards had fallen, and they’d already suffered dragon raids as a direct result. If they’d been able to hold the dragon back a little longer…<span></span></p><p>Another thing needled her. The way the people of Eorzea had turned on them, she had sensed it coming, in a way. The way things seemed to be going <em>too</em> well before… the way the Warriors of Light were begged again and again to surpass their earlier deeds, and lauded to the skies for their successes… She had known, one mistake, no matter how small, and people would die, and they would not be forgiven. If their great heroes failed to save them, the smallfolk would be disappointed, and angry in their disappointment. What angered <em>her</em> was that it wasn’t even a real mistake but a frame.</p><p>But now that the initial rush of emotions was over, she needed to take stock of the situation, she needed to plan properly, and she needed to consult with her companions. Many of them would be entirely willing to come, but all of them?</p><p>The ten of them met over breakfast in the Intercessory. Achiyo did not eat much, too busy thinking, and stood before five minutes had passed. “I wish to confirm who among us will be going to Ishgard.” She looked around. “I believe Rinala and Tam and I <em>must</em> go, as we are yet the prime suspects in Sultana Nanamo’s murder.” She might have expected Rinala to flinch, but she was motionless, even her ears and tail, staring blankly at her gruel without having touched it. The poor girl probably hadn’t slept, either, which would make this the third day without rest for her. Achiyo had not eaten much yet, but she knew the value of a morning meal and she did not intend to skip the rest, whether or not she felt like it. “Alphinaud as well, I’m sure, as the Crystal Braves no doubt wish him harm. But the rest of you do not necessarily have to follow if you do not wish to. Make no mistake. From what I understand, we will be going to war. Dragons will be attacking Ishgard and we will be obliged to defend it. There is no reason to risk your lives needlessly if you are not being hunted in your own lands.”</p><p>“I’m comin’!” Chuchupa said immediately. “I was in the Fragrant Chamber too, they probably think me near as suspicious. Also, what would ye do without me?”</p><p>“Thank you, Chuchupa,” Achiyo said, touched.</p><p>“<em>Also</em>, the shite we get up to – ye think I’m about to give that up? And <em>furthermore</em>… If I get et by a dragon, ‘twouldn’t be the worst fate a Lalafell suffered. I’d be all right wi’ a death like that.”</p><p>R’nyath chuckled. “We get it, you’re going. I’m going too! Dragons don’t scare me, I already died to one once. I’m really curious, forbidden city and all, and all the Ishgardians we’ve met have been very attractive.”</p><p>“O’ course that’s why <em>ye’re</em> goin’,” Chuchupa sighed, and R’nyath smiled smugly at her.</p><p>Achiyo nodded to them, and moved on. “Tataru?”</p><p>“Er… I’d like to go. I’d rather not get split up from you all! And since we don’t know what happened to F’lhaminn and Hoary and Coultenet and R’inwa…”</p><p>“You could stay at the Waking Sands,” Tam put in. “Did you not tell me Urianger made it safe?”</p><p>Tataru thought about that for a moment. “I <em>could</em>… but I’d really rather stay with you. It’s so exciting, perhaps going to a city no outsider has seen in twenty years!”</p><p>“And Urianger is about as interesting as a dustmop, and as useful as one, too,” Vivienne said.</p><p>“Vivienne!” Kekeniro scolded. “He’s actually a wonderfully stimulating conversationalist, once you get past the ‘thees’ and ‘thous’. <em>And </em>he’s vastly learned.” Vivienne rolled her eyes as he put up his hand. “But I wish to go as well. I’ve long wished to see the lands of Aldenard’s north and westernmost areas, even what’s left of Sharlayan if fate allows, and this seems like an excellent chance, if we can get past the dragons.” Alphinaud nodded to him.</p><p>Those were the ones she had thought would go. “Vivienne? Aentfryn?”</p><p>They were both silent for a while. “I’m going,” Aentfryn grunted eventually.</p><p>“You will be welcome,” Achiyo said.</p><p>Aentfryn shrugged. “I’m not going for you.”</p><p>“I see,” Achiyo said. “Vivienne?”</p><p>Vivienne rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. “Fine! I’m wanted for slaughtering eight Crystal Braves anyway.”</p><p>“Eight!?” Achiyo exclaimed.</p><p>“It was a bit hairy at the Rising Stones,” Kekeniro said. “And Vivienne was being quite stubborn. I helped, though. Technically she only killed five.”</p><p>“I bet she was,” Tam said. “Still, impressive.”</p><p>“I don’t need your praise, bastard.”</p><p>“And I don’t need to go to Ishgard with you, but here we are.”</p><p>“Peace,” Achiyo said. They needed to stay on topic. “It is enough to know that we are all going together. Yet such numbers are sure to strain the city’s goodwill, and perhaps even House Fortemps’ hospitality…”</p><p>“We’ll have to wait and see what they say,” Tam said. “If they’re only letting in a few, I think Achiyo, Alphinaud, Rinala, and/or Vivienne would be the top candidates to get the hell out of Eorzea for a while.”</p><p>“But you were there too,” Achiyo objected.</p><p>Tam snorted. “You think I can’t dodge a few clumsy bluecoats in the woods?”</p><p>“I suppose you can,” she admitted. “Very well. We shall wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>Three days after they’d come, Tam joined Haurchefant on a patrol up to the Steel Vigil. Normally he would have asked him hunting, but the Dravanian Horde kept popping up all over, and there was no time for leisurely pursuits like pursuing random wild animals across difficult terrain for no particular reason besides the hell of it.</p><p>Dragons were more difficult prey anyway, with the added bonus that the ones they fought were just intelligent enough to be <em>clever</em> while not showing significant signs of a sapient intelligence. He’d accept their being unable to speak on the grounds that their scaly lips and tongues were unshaped for the speech of men and women, given the way the dragons of his homeland all had an accent for similar reasons, but the rest of their behaviour did not strike him as anything particularly out of the ordinary compared to an oversized lizard.</p><p>And yet sometimes-</p><p>He was blurring his perceptions again, seeing ruby and sapphire and gold where there was only grey and black. It didn’t help with Haurchefant beside him, idealistic and fearless as any princeling of his homeland – or at least one in particular. He had to fight the urge to talk to the dragons, to scold them for being so foolish as to set foot in Torakedma with hostile intent, didn’t they know he was going to box their ears and send them back home to General Hoarwilk to deal with, with their crests all fallen like a cuckolded rooster?</p><p>And then one of them nearly chewed his arm off, and he settled for stabbing them instead. Hoarwilk wasn’t here anyway, though he would hardly have been surprised to see her and her kalmaerin partner, Tseo, come swooping over the mountainsides to breathe righteous anger upon these whelps, then go dancing off in bright joy to share the skies with each other.</p><p>“Tam!” Haurchefant cried as he pulled back, cradling his arm. “Hold a moment, the chirurgeon-”</p><p>“Don’t be so jumpy,” Tam said to him. “That’s my job.”</p><p>“But you’re not jumpy at all,” Haurchefant said. “Calm as a-” Tam dragoon-jumped on another dragon, who failed to flinch away in time and hissed in death. “I should have known! Why do you do this?” And more softly, “Why am I such a fool?”</p><p>“You’ve only known me nearly a year,” Tam said, grinning, returning to his side. His arm stung when he flexed his other arm. “Where did you say the healer was?”</p><p>“Let me see,” Haurchefant said, pulling him back from the dwindling melee and poking at his torn sleeves. Tam looked impatiently back over at the knights forming a defensive line against several aevis and dragonflies, but Haurchefant wouldn’t let go of his arm. “Ho there, Odrault, bandages! I’m sure you can get Master Aentfryn or Rinala to heal you once we’re home, but we can’t have you bleeding all over the snow, picturesque though it may be.”</p><p>“No fairy tales of a black-haired, red-lipped beauty for you?” Tam quipped, even as the words brought unsettling images of a cold-eyed maniac to mind.</p><p>Haurchefant chuckled as he wrapped the bandages. “I was always fond of that faerie story, but my tastes have changed since I was a lad.”</p><p>“I could have helped your knights with three more dragons in this time,” Tam said impatiently. “Remind me why we have to go with knights at all?”</p><p>“Because <em>you</em> may be the most splendid adventurer in all the realm, but <em>I</em> am merely average – perhaps slightly above average, with my privileged upbringing affording me good tutors, but I still fight best with my loyal men at my side. And I mislike your bleeding, as I said! Hold <em>still</em>, Tam!”</p><p>Tam gave an exaggerated groan and rolled his eyes. “Holding still is for the dead.”</p><p>“You’re a child,” Haurchefant told him, tying off the ends.</p><p>“Everyone who thinks they aren’t a child says that,” Tam said, and exploded back into the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Patrol ended without further incident, and they returned to Camp Dragonhead in the evening. Dinner was strangely quiet yet again, not that it bothered Tam – it was hardly his first awkward meal around folk who were not in the mood for talking. They’d get over it eventually. But Haurchefant’s mood dropped too, and that was not unexpected but also not ideal. The young lord was trying to hide it, but it wasn’t difficult to notice after they’d been out all day in the bracing air.</p><p>So when Haurchefant invited him to his room for a drink, Tam accepted. Liquor helped with these dramatic youngsters and their passionately felt emotions. It didn’t help with his nihilism, but that couldn’t be helped by anything so it was a moot point.</p><p>The door closed behind him, and suddenly he felt hands against his back – shy, hesitant touches that even he couldn’t interpret as anything else. He grew very still. “Haurchefant…”</p><p>“Tam, I-I…” Arms snaked around him to hold him close; he could feel Haurchefant’s forehead resting between his shoulderblades. “Pray do not… I do not wish to take advantage of you – I care for you, truly, I admire you, I adore you! So I pray you, just for one night…”</p><p>Tam let out his breath in a long, slow sigh. All those blushes, those sparkling grey-blue eyes, those breathless compliments… he hadn’t seen where the obvious signs were pointing. He’d forgotten that it was possible for one of these short-lived, hormonal Eorzeans to fall in love with him. <em>Him</em>. The crazy old… “Haurchefant. Did I ever get around to telling you I’m not Elezen?”</p><p>“Yes…” The young man’s arms were tense with apprehension, justified apprehension. Tam really didn’t want to do this, but his hand had been forced. “I accept that you’re older than the Fifth Umbral Calamity, that you’re from another world, that you-”</p><p>“I can’t return your feelings the way you want me to.”</p><p>“I-I know. Or I guessed.” The arms fell away, and Tam turned to see Haurchefant, bravely meeting his gaze with tear-bright eyes. “I knew you would not… we’re both men… but I still wanted to tell you, in case. I knew I was a fool, yet I hoped anyway…”</p><p>“You’re not a fool,” Tam said quietly. “At least not in the way you think you are. Look, kid. I do care for you, more than I ever thought I’d care for someone in this strange land. But I can’t fall in love. I don’t like hugs – I’m not a touchy person. And I can’t kiss you – it’s unsanitary. It’s not because we’re both men. I have never felt that way about anyone. And… I’m sorry. I want you to be happy, but while you feel this way, your happiness does not lie with me.”</p><p>Haurchefant’s face flickered in his mind’s eye – half forgotten confessions from another lifetime rising before him, and the rejected disappointment after. Some had turned to scorned anger, some had run sobbing. He never understood why, it wasn’t like he was unique among his people; maybe one in five also rejected romantic relationships. When the faces settled, Haurchefant was neither angry nor running, only trying to smile at him, and surprisingly, mostly succeeding. “Do not be sorry. You cannot help it. I hoped for too much, and reached too far.”</p><p>“Haurchefant.” Tam wanted to shake him. “What’s with that ghastly look? It’s all right to cry. Come here.” Against his own inclinations, he reached out and pulled him against him, patting his shaggy steel-grey head. “This land has a thing against men crying, but mine doesn’t. And you have a right to cry, I’ve disappointed you bitterly. You of all people deserve happiness.”</p><p>“Not bitterly,” Haurchefant mumbled, snuggling into his chest and letting tears run down his cheeks. Tam resisted the urge to end the hug, after he’d initiated and everything. Sometimes his young prince had needed comforting too. “You could never.”</p><p>Tam shook his head. “If I haven’t yet, I will. If it’s any consolation, never forget that I consider you my closest friend in Eorzea. In another century my protegé and spiritual nephew might have competition.”</p><p>Haurchefant choked a laugh. “A century? I’ll see what I can do. If you don’t mind having an old and creaky friend.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with being old and creaky?” There was something hard and lumpy between them, and Tam straightened. “Here, there’s something I <em>can</em> give you.”</p><p>Haurchefant let go of him as Tam pulled the golden chain and ruby medallion from under his coat, lifting it from around his neck. “What is that?”</p><p>“Some old thing,” Tam said. “I’m not particularly attached to it anymore. It has no significance in this land. And not a lot left in the land I’m from. It would suit you better.” The explanation would take longer than he had patience for, and if he told him anything about it, he might refuse to take it under some mistaken notion that Tam should keep it, but it deserved to go to an actual knight, not a man with no lord nor land left to serve.</p><p>Haurchefant stared in confusion as he held it out to him. But then his face melted into a smile. “’Tis kind of you. And beautiful. I shall treasure it always.”</p><p>Tam shrugged as Haurchefant accepted it. “Anyway, am I still allowed to drink your cognac?”</p><p>“Drink anything you like, my friend! Could I interest you in some Daniffen’s Joy? Let me get glasses…”</p><p>They drank, probably too much for both of them. “’M I still allowed to love you though?” Haurchefant slurred after the third glass, leaning his head against Tam’s shoulder as they sat before the fire. Just for tonight, he allowed it. “Can’t jus’ <em>stop</em> all ‘f a sudden.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Tam said indulgently. “Love whoever you want. I’m not going t’ be <em>uncomfortable</em> like those kids downstairs. Just as long ‘s you don’t start biting me or whatever the local courtship rituals are.”</p><p>Haurchefant blushed scarlet, though he’d already been tinged by the drink, giggling hysterically. “By th’ <em>Fury</em>, Tam, you’ll be th’ death ‘f me yet.”</p><p>“Why, you’d rather I bite you instead?”</p><p>“Stop, stop! …Yes.”</p><p>Tam snorted a laugh and poured more drink. “You’re so like to Flairé. ‘Cept I think he tends the same way I do.”</p><p>“Who’s… Flairé?”</p><p>“My protegé. The only lord I’ve ever sworn t’ serve without reservations. A child with a big grin and an open heart, with an idealism as big as the world and unconditionally gives ‘is all? Who else could that describe?” He leaned over and poked Haurchefant in the belly, making him curl up defensively, still giggling.</p><p>“’M not a child!” he protested loudly.</p><p>“When you get t’ <em>my</em> age,” Tam said, mock-wisely, “Ishgard will prolly have fallen over again just from the wind. It’s still pretty new, you know.”</p><p>“’Tis a thous’nd years old!”</p><p>“Tch. Still in the prime of its youth.”</p><p>Haurchefant smiled sweetly at him. “I thought ‘d spend the evening tenderly inspecting your wounds, but this ‘s nearly ‘s nice an outcome. More?”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Tam said, half-tilting the bottle towards the eager glass. “You seem a little out of it.”</p><p>“I’ll be asleep soon, ‘s certain enough. Tam…”</p><p>“Yes, kiddo?”</p><p>The pout he got was worth it. “Not a… ‘kiddo’. Urgh. Won’t you stay, still? Jus’ beside me, tonight?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Guess I could. Special deal. One night only.”</p><p>“You make me happy jus’ by being here,” Haurchefant said quietly, and that did something queer to Tam’s heart. It was rare anything- anyone touched him there, anymore…</p><p> </p><p>He woke long before Haurchefant did, getting up to put his boots on, and spent a few minutes looking down at him in the grey light of early morning. Tam had slept nearly fully dressed, but Haurchefant’s hair was messed up and all over his eyes, and one long bare arm was resting on the outside of the coverlets, towards where Tam had been sleeping. “Don’t set your heart on me, boy. You’re too young to bind your life to me. I can’t bring you happiness.”</p><p>“…alr’dy ‘ave…” Haurchefant mumbled in his sleep, and Tam paused, before grabbing his coat and leaving silently.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting to be allowed entry was wearying for Achiyo. They ought not to leave the castle in case the Crystal Braves had infiltrated the rest of Central Coerthas, and she was not used to more than a few days’ inactivity. Had not been since her ettiquette tutoring came to a close, save the four-moon voyage to Eorzea more than a year past. She did not want to tempt fate, but she was restless. The threat of being caught and killed did not stop everyone, however; Tam was in and out as he pleased, and Vivienne went out with Chuchupa, R’nyath, and Aentfryn once to slay ogres. There was something off about their Dark Knight… but perhaps she was simply still simmering over having been driven out of Eorzea. Haurchefant tried to support everyone, in between his own duties to his house and his nation, his smile and sympathy never fading.</p><p>Rinala was still shattered, only just beginning to recover sound and motion at the loss of so many she loved. Tam came to her after one of his excursions, bringing her both her Thancred doll and the winter clothes she had left behind in Mor Dhona, and she accepted them mutely. Achiyo hoped it gave her comfort, but she was still unnaturally pale and her shadowed eyes, strangely washed out without her eyeliner, were sleepless. But Alphinaud at least, though he was subdued, was making an effort to remain hopeful. Tataru fluttered between them both, trying to be of help, and to keep her own spirits up by doing so. Alphinaud’s burdens lay heavy, though, and she caught much sighing out of him. “How could I have done this? What chaos have I wrought among the nations where I only wished to bring peace and order?” “It’s all my fault. My mistakes will linger and echo through Eorzea.” “People are dead because of me! I don’t deserve to be trusted in command ever again.”</p><p>To which Tataru would say: “But you did a lot of good in there, too! You saved all kinds of people! And we’ll help fix everything. You’ll see!” And he would smile a little half-smile and nod a little half-nod, and look towards Ishgard.</p><p>Achiyo observed, but there was much she was still digesting in her own spirit. She tried not to brood, and yet how easy it was to gravitate towards a window and watch the spring snow falling, away from the others. How easy it was to neither see nor hear anything about her, lost in bitter memory.</p><p>She was… shamed at how things had turned at the banquet. All her strength and experience, every sacrifice and victory she’d ever made, meant nothing in that moment where she had drawn her sword on those who would bind Rinala unjustly. She’d stabbed one man in the shoulder, but in those close quarters, and still trying not to slay them, she’d been slow to manoeuvre, and they’d dogpiled her before one of them struck her on the head with a pommel. She should have been quicker to blind them, to-</p><p>Shameful. She’d been unable to protect herself, unable to protect those who needed her… though if Tam had had her back-! She was still angry with him for remaining inactive to suit his own agenda, though she forebore to show it – in the end, what difference could they have made? To stun every Brass Blade, to fight their way through a horde of blue and red soldiers, while their healer was incapacitated by grief, to make it to the other Scions, and then the ending would have played out exactly the same, would it not? Would Teledji have died at her hands rather than Raubahn’s? Would he have died at all if he had not been arrogant in victory? She had tried imagining other outcomes, but none of them felt real. The Sultana would still have been dead.</p><p>Still, she should have fought harder. Could she have killed eight men as Vivienne had? She wasn’t sure. But she wished she had done <em>something</em>. She wished she’d fought beside Raubahn. Beside Yda and Papalymo. Beside Thancred and Y’shtola. She’d done nothing, only followed the directions of the others. Shameful.</p><p>They looked to her as a leader. What leader was she?</p><p>What infuriated her most about their enemies was Ilberd. Treacherous, hypocritical Ilberd, who had said such fine words to Eline Roaille and reneged on every one of them. She had thought him a kindred spirit until she had begun to suspect his corruption, and his betrayal felt almost personal, sparking a storm of rage within her that swirled unabated whenever she remembered him. Had he even meant those words, or had he been false since the beginning!? His honour was ashes, and she wondered if he even cared. To cheerfully indulge in such wanton cruelties unprovoked towards his former friend, to take Lolorito’s money over Alphinaud’s united Eorzea… Of all the people who had taken advantage of Alphinaud’s naivety and idealism, he was the one she most wanted to punish. She wanted them all brought to justice, futile a wish as it might have been, but that betrayal-!</p><p>It was useless to dwell on the past, she knew so well already, both her actions and others’ actions… but it was difficult not to, with their future uncertain and their present idle. And deeper thoughts, older thoughts now surfaced, things she hadn’t had time to think about since she had come to Eorzea. Those she had lost before, when she had done nothing and followed directions…</p><p>Grieving was something she could do, and yet though she had admired Nanamo and wished for nothing more than to support her in the uphill battle of her life, her grief for the young woman was buried beneath her worry for the missing Scions. As the days went by, and nothing was heard from any of them, what could she do but fear the worst?</p><p>And yet no reports of bodies had come to them. Dared she hope?</p><p>Shame, anger, grief, painful hope went through her in cycles, and she could not show any of it, for they needed her to be strong, and a samurai’s daughter did not break down in front of anyone.</p><p>Was it still a good idea for her to have come to Eorzea? The answer came slower than in the past, but… yes. She was still more alive than she had been before. She did not regret meeting her friends. Though losing some of them… hurt…</p><p>Kekeniro came up to her on the second day. “I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>“Whatever for?” she asked, surprised.</p><p>He shuffled, looking down at his hands clutching his grimoire like a talisman. “I should have been at the banquet instead of at home reading. I feel like I could have helped, tactically, martially. Maybe we wouldn’t have lost people if I’d been there… Maybe we could have brought the situation back under control. We always did work best as a full team.”</p><p>“It’s no one person’s fault,” she said, for that, at least, she could accept as true without letting herself off the hook. “We did not know.” It had been someone’s job to know, but she did not know who, since even Tam had not known things would turn out like <em>this</em>, and laying blame without solving the problem was the worst thing to do. “I, too, feel like I could have done more. We all do.”</p><p>“I’ll make up for it in the battles to come. I promise. I’ll keep everyone alive.”</p><p><em>Don’t make promises no one can keep</em>, she wanted to say, but there was a stubborn glint in his grey eyes, and she said nothing. “Do not dwell on it if you can,” she said, fully aware of her hypocrisy. “Does Lilidi know?”</p><p>He looked away again. “I can’t get in touch with her, or even her retainers. My linkpearl doesn’t reach to Ul’dah, not through this weather. I’ve written a letter, but I’m a little afraid someone will find it who shouldn’t…” He frowned. “Yet if I don’t send it, she will be angry that I didn’t try. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“She will believe in you,” Achiyo said. “I would err on the side of caution, were it me…”</p><p>“Then I’ll hold on to this for now,” Kekeniro said. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Think nothing of it. But I promise you will be there when we finally find those responsible for this.”</p><p>“Between your leadership and my strategies, we will prevail,” he said, giving her a firm nod. “We will bring justice for the fallen.”</p><p> </p><p>The snow yet fell, day after day; the Crystal Braves came one day, were rebuffed, and did not return. Achiyo waited, and tried not to brood.</p><p> </p><p>And then at last, word came – Ishgard would open her gates to outsiders, for the first time in decades. All ten of the Scions would be permitted entry, as wards of House Fortemps, though there was no talk yet of allowing other adventurers beyond the Arc of the Worthy. Haurchefant had run to fetch them, shouting and gesticulating like a boy, and beamed all day afterwards. Even the gloomiest of the Scions could not fail to be heartened at his joy and excitement, and the other residents of the castle were happy for them too.</p><p>And when Achiyo first stepped past the gate on a clear, cold, spring day, with her friends behind her and Haurchefant beside them, and saw those mighty towers about her rising up, up, up into the heavenly blue overhead, she felt a flutter of real hope awaken in her heart. Not too much – Ishgard could yet cast her out for nothing more than her race – but what she knew of their stiff-necked pride meant she could trust them to shelter her no matter what, as long as she obeyed their rules.</p><p>Haurchefant and the House Fortemps manservant who had come to meet them led them past a fountain with a broken statue towards wide, steep, spiraling stairs towards the upper levels, when Haurchefant suddenly stopped and waved. “Aymeric! Hallooo!”</p><p>Achiyo halted nearly as abruptly, turning towards the building on their right. The Lord Commander was leaning out of a window on the third floor, looking down upon them. “Hello, Haurchefant, Scions. I thought you might be arriving today. I fear I am too busy to properly greet you at this time, to my chagrin, but welcome to our fair city! Glad am I to see you here.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Alphinaud called back, bowing. Achiyo raised her hand in greeting, but no more. Even so far away, he was striking. Until she could get beyond the shock she still experienced at his unbearably handsome face, she could not confidently interact with him professionally.</p><p>“I’m taking them to Fortemps Manor now, so they know where it is,” Haurchefant said. “Drinks later tonight?”</p><p>Aymeric shook his head. “I’m afraid I have too much to do. Wait not for me, not this sennight. Pray enjoy yourselves! And welcome, once more.” He waved with a little smile and disappeared back into his office.</p><p>Was it her imagination, or had his gaze fixed upon her specifically a little longer than the others? Surely not. It was her unwelcome attraction whispering to her, nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>Count Edmont de Fortemps was not at all like what Achiyo had expected, even after Tam had unfolded enough to give her a brief run-down of the High Houses – she had already been surprised enough to learn that Haurchefant was not the only son of his house, and furthermore was a bastard son. She had hardly guessed from how closely they interacted, from what power he seemed to wield. And Lord Francel being the youngest of five siblings was a surprise to her too. But she warmed to Count Edmont immediately. Though he looked nothing like Haurchefant save for a certain fierceness of eyes and nose, and had much more dignity and gravity as befitting an older gentleman, he was nothing but sincere courtesy to them on their first meeting. And thankfully, all her companions were on their best behavior.</p><p>Count Edmont’s sons took after their father much more closely, dark-haired and dark-eyed, but while polite, they were not so friendly as the count. Haurchefant, while he could not remain indefinitely in the city thanks to his duties at Camp Dragonhead, tried to have them all interact at dinner that first evening, though not with much success.</p><p>Walking the lower streets of Ishgard without a House Fortemps escort was… a mixed experience for Achiyo. On one hand, the city was largely as beautiful to walk as it had appeared from a distance. Yes, there was much ruin and destruction in the lower levels of the city where the poor lived, and she felt a pang of guilty responsibility when she observed <em>how</em> much there was, but there was strength in these stones, a strength she had not felt even from Ul’dah’s thick walls, a pride, a majesty. And the grey towers pierced the sky, white and gold if she really craned her neck to see the higher levels, spires and pinnacles and graceful buttresses and beautifully elaborate carvings with intricate symmetries. Somehow the gothic conglomeration was both austere and grim, and energetically beautiful.</p><p>Knights marched by in small groups constantly, grimly intent, their mail jingling and swords clattering; orders rang out sternly and a Dragonslayer harpoon was wheeled by, up to the outer walls to replace a damaged one. The wind blew crisp and cold from the Sea of Clouds as a flock of white pigeons suddenly erupted with a chatter of wings from the plaza into the sky, spiraling around the tips of the near towers where blue banners waved; children played with sticks and snowballs in street corners. It was as foreign to her again as anything else in Eorzea, but somehow she was drawn to it.</p><p>Less pleasing was the way any and all passersby stared at her, some with curiosity, many with hostility, some with outright contempt. It didn’t matter whether the person staring was a haughty, well-dressed Elezen, an anonymous knight in armour, a ragged Hyur; their eyes followed her all the same, with an intensity greater than she’d experienced since arriving in Limsa Lominsa for the first time. And whispers followed her, too, some she could hear.</p><p>“So that’s the girl. She doesn’t look very strong… but looks can be deceiving with dragons, they say.”</p><p>“She must have a… special understanding with the Lord Commander to have gained entrance to the city.”</p><p>“He’s a paedophile, then. Perverted.”</p><p>By this point she was trembling with rage and assaulted honour – and Aymeric-sama’s honour was also slandered! How dare they! He and she had both fought and bled for them, he was their protector! And yet they still said cruel, disgusting lies!</p><p>They knew nothing, she reminded herself firmly, and kept going as if she didn’t hear, swallowing the rage. They were not worth her time, and they only wanted her to prove herself as badly behaved as they hoped she was. She’d heard things of the sort before… even if never this vicious, or strangely personally stinging. They were only unduly threatened by her foreign appearance in their comfortable little insular world, only wanted to see her humble, to reassure themselves that they were the powerful ones. They would not get the satisfaction, not even the satisfaction of a response, neither humble nor angry. She was their equal, even if they could not admit it to themselves.</p><p>And it wasn’t like they could do anything to her, not without a great deal of political manoeuvring to get around Count de Fortemps.</p><p>But that didn’t stop some of her companions. “Hey, ye wanna repeat that to my face?” Chuchupa demanded of the last person who spoke, a man in House… Dzemael colours, if she remembered correctly; it was difficult for her to tell without a shield or badge. Not dressed as a high-ranking noble, so not anyone too important… but still, any wrong move they made against anyone could be dangerous while they were still new-come to the city.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” sputtered the man.</p><p>“Repeat what ye said ’bout Achiyo! Unless ye’re a bigger coward than ye look.”</p><p>“Chuchupa,” Achiyo said coldly. They were not here to argue with the locals. Though she was pleased that Chuchupa had not called her ‘Princess’ for once, or else things would be worse. Chuchupa could have tact when it was important. “Leave it.”</p><p>“You forget to whom you speak,” the man retorted. “I am a knight of House Dzemael! You are but uncouth, slovenly aliens! You cannot demand anything of me.”</p><p>“Ain’t yer momma ever taught ye manners, dhalmel-neck!?” But not that much tact.</p><p>“Base insults move me not. Are <em>you</em> not here because you yourselves are cowards, fleeing from Eorzea!? Go back to where you came from, outsiders!”</p><p>“That tears it!” Chuchupa bellowed, and would have run off to punch the fellow if Tam had not neatly scooped her into the air. “TAM!” Tam said nothing, only grimaced as he held the kicking Lalafell over his shoulder.</p><p>“Your pride and violence are unseemly! Humble yourselves before the Fury, or she will see you condemned to Hell!” Even more passersby were turning to look, though few stopped, but most seemed perfectly at ease with what he was saying.</p><p>Achiyo turned and looked at the man – simply stared, icily defiant, at the sneering, self-righteous face she wanted to punch until it bled. She did nothing. He was not worth the effort. Though if looks <em>could</em> kill, he would have been struck down instantly.</p><p>She had hoped he would eventually crumble in the restrained face of her silent censure, but she was to be disappointed; his belief in himself was too strong, when better people than he had backed down from one of her Looks in the past. “You have something to say, <em>ward of House Fortemps</em>?”</p><p>And she had thought the people of Hingashi narrow-minded. She turned away wordlessly. He had not won, even if he believed he did to sooth his own ego. Her pride would never be humbled by the vile words of an ignorant hatemonger, nor would she bend it for his sake. For he was not the one who mattered. Only House Fortemps and Aymeric de Borel truly mattered.</p><p>But it was not the only time that whispers followed her in the streets, calling her Dravanian, she-devil, harlot-child. She ignored them. It was better than being arrested for murder by a nation she had only tried to serve.</p><p> </p><p>R’nyath was having a rather better day; he’d wandered to the lower western side of the city, following what he had thought were immense drumbeats; he was somewhat disappointed to find a factory producing them instead. But, he was there, and he might as well take a look while he was, so he glanced in.</p><p>Immediately, he was pounced upon by a tall Elezen man with aristocratic looks and engineer’s garb, prowling around him with a strange device that beeped and flashed.</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>“Oh!” The man jumped. “I beg your pardon. Ahem… Welcome to the Skysteel Manufactory, where miracles are born from aether, metal, and imagination!”</p><p>“You have my attention,” R’nyath said, pricking his ears. “I like all of those things. Especially that weapon-y-looking thing over there. I mean no offense, but it looks… Garlean, and yet not?”</p><p>“Indeed! The future lies in machinistry – a technology that weds the genius of Master Garlond’s magitek with traditional aetherology. Every single one of my latest creations employs the principles of this unique discipline. Ah, in my excitement, I’ve neglected to introduce myself! The name’s Stephanivien. Stephanivien de Haillenarte. And you are…?”</p><p>“R’nyath Tia, currently ward of House Fortemps. I am but a simple bard, and this all looks terribly complicated. I never could follow what Cid was doing when he was working on the Enterprise…” But he moved a few steps closer to the weapon. He would never have guessed that poetic Francel’s older brother was an <em>engineer</em>.</p><p>“Have no fear! These weapons are so simple a child could use them. Not that a child <em>should</em> use them. But though I would dearly love to expound upon my revolutionary theories, we should begin by familiarizing you with the tools of the trade, so to speak. Have you time now for a brief lesson…?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” R’nyath cried. If this worked the way he thought it did, well, he had excellent hand-eye coordination and fantastic aim. There was no harm in adding another weapon to his repertoire.</p><p>Except then it turned out the master of marksmanship was missing, gone off to La Noscea – or so said Stephanivien’s little beeping device. Stephanivien and his timid-looking assistant, Joye, immediately turned to him with such trusting looks he was taken aback. “For an explorer who has braved the harshest corners of Eorzea, the wilds of La Noscea must be akin to a garden path! Is that not so?”</p><p>“Errrr…” R’nyath hesitated. “As long as you don’t go shouting about that I’m with you, everything should be fine! Also how are we going there? I don’t suppose you’ve ever attuned to Camp Overlook before?” He was really just supposed to be exploring the city…! And he might not be a big target for the Crystal Braves, but… aw, hells with it.</p><p>“Well… no. I was going to propose a jaunt in my personal airship. ‘Tis big enough for three!”</p><p>“But me lordship,” protested Joye softly. “The price of ceruleum…”</p><p>“How long would it take?” R’nyath demanded.</p><p>“Er… we should be back by dinner? Don’t fret about the fuel, Joye, there’s a dear. ‘Twill be worth every onze to have Rostnsthal back with us.”</p><p>“All right!” R’nyath cried. “I’m in. Why not? Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>And then the Roegadyn had the nerve to call him ‘sausage-fingered’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Brothers in Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you don't get more gear from the MCH 30-50 quests past the very beginning, but I wanted to mention R'nyath is progressing without getting into the whole turret business (maybe later). Also I didn't plan for that last scene to be nearly as heavy as it was! Where did that come from? : O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21: Brothers in Arms</p><p>Vivienne strode further down the darkened alley. The more she saw here in Ishgard, there less she liked it. If she had thought the Elezen of the Shroud arrogant, self-absorbed, and occasionally pompous, the Elezen of Ishgard outdid them in spades. That Fortemps bastard was truly an outlier. So she avoided the high, clear air of the Pillars and spent her hours wandering the narrow streets of the Brume. She had stayed out late tonight. Skipped dinner. No doubt Achiyo would worry. Let the woman worry. Vivienne didn't care. Achiyo worried too much.</p><p>There was soft muttering up ahead, echoing against the stones in the still cold air. “...Is this it? Is this all that awaits? ...No... No more. Enough...”</p><p>She paused, her dark-keen eyes finding a Hyuran man's body slumped against the wall of the alley. She walked to his side and knelt. He was covered in fierce wounds through the robed armour that covered and obscured him head to foot, but she could not tell if he lived or not. And by his side...</p><p>A soul crystal. And a familiar one, at that. She picked it up-</p><p>-and felt a jolt as its energy bound to hers. Suddenly her breath roared in her ears, her vision swam to blackness, and that voice she heard before, distorting... “Open your eyes. Look. Do you see now? Do you <em>see</em>? Vivienne... Vivienne!”</p><p>She blinked and shook her head, and saw the man before her had opened his eyes, pale gold in the shadows of his veiled helmet. But the voice had not come from him... had it? “Well, hello there.” It seemed it had not.</p><p>“Are you all right?” she asked.</p><p>He looked down at himself. “Try convincing a Temple Knight drunk on authority that you're not a heretic, and this is like to be the result. Shame the pompous arse got the better of me. Name's Fray, by the way.”</p><p>“Vivienne,” she said. “You dropped this.” She offered him the Dark Knight soul crystal.</p><p>He looked at it, then reached out and wrapped her hand around it. “It's yours now. It has chosen you. As it once chose me.”</p><p>She looked down at it. “I have need of it. I accept its power.”</p><p>Fray nodded. “Good.” Then they both stiffened, looking down the alley to where they could hear a woman was screaming for help.</p><p>Vivienne closed her hand around the soul crystal and slid it into its place inside her armour. She'd taken care to move and reinforce its pocket since being driven from Mor Dhona. Fray was rising, and she reached out to give him a hand up, but he did not seem to need any help from her; when he had gotten to his feet, he pulled out a conjurer's wand and healed his wounds. Though there was something odd about the spell... Also, he was lacking a sword of his own. That wand would have to do. “You want to help her, don't you?”</p><p>Vivienne looked aside. “Not that it's any of your business, but yes.”</p><p>“Then let's go help her. May I ask, how much instruction have you had?”</p><p>She eyed him suspiciously for a moment as they set out at a quick jog. She didn't like talking about herself to strangers, even fellow Dark Knights, rare as they were. Actually, she was mostly self-taught, but he didn't need to know that. “...Enough.”</p><p>“Then for now, I will watch, and see what you do.”</p><p>Vivienne humphed, and they came across an elderly woman being supported by a young man, and tearfully pouring out her story. “Please, I don't know what to do! It's... it's my granddaughter... I didn't seem him standing there – and I know that's no excuse, I should've been more careful. But my granddaughter, she started yelling at the Temple Knight – and I tried to stop her, I did! But then he said she had to come with him, and... and if I could just tell him how sorry I am, maybe... maybe he would...”</p><p>“He'd take you too is what he'd do,” said the youth. “Even if you went and begged the blue bastard to intervene, it'd be too late by then. ...Ain't the first time they've taken a girl her age. If she doesn't fight back, they might let her go after...”</p><p>“No, no!” wailed the old woman. “There has to be another way!”</p><p>Fray laughed bitterly under his breath. “Ah, Ishgardian justice. They might spare the girl, you know. Leave her with a few scars and a lifelong lesson. ...Or we could beat every last one of them to within an ilm of their lives and rescue the girl.”</p><p>Vivienne's lips curved in a sinister smile. “Let's do that.”</p><p>“I knew you'd like that,” Fray said, and stepped forward to speak to the old woman. “Everything is going to be all right, madam. When I'm through with those knights, they will not dare trouble you ever again.”</p><p>“<em>Ever</em> again,” Vivienne muttered to herself.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, <em>thank you</em>!” exclaimed the grandmother, addressing Vivienne though she had not spoken aloud. “Please... please bring her back to me!”</p><p>Vivienne nodded and set off, loosening her sword in its harness.</p><p>“Assuming they didn't just drag her into an alley, they've taken her to either the Congregation or the Tribunal,” Fray said, keeping pace at her side. “The honourable Ser Aymeric wouldn't suffer such reprehensible behaviour under his roof. The inquisition, on the other hand... well.”</p><p>“So the Tribunal, then,” Vivienne said. “If the girl is still alive, they'll spit threats as soon as we show our faces. Bullies always do. So I'm going to make it perfectly clear to them: I'm not here for her. I'm here for <em>them</em>.” She was the monster that hunted the hunters.</p><p>“Perfect,” Fray said approvingly. “Once they understand she means nothing to us, they'll attack us or flee. I don't know about you, but I'm eager to find out which.”</p><p>“You have to ask?” Vivienne said with another hard smile, and began to run, heading for the back ways up to the Pillars.</p><p>They were not challenged as they ran up to the Tribunal in the dusk, up the stairs and to the great doors, or if they were, she didn't hear it. No one was expecting two black-clad knights charging into the last place they would appear welcome, she supposed. And inside... there was a girl in peasant clothes, squeaking away, surrounded by men in armour. “The hells with you! I've done nothing wrong!”</p><p>The man in front of her chucked her chin and sighed. “Why are the pretty ones always so daft...”</p><p>Vivienne grinned a feral grin and drew her sword with an arrogant flourish of her own, letting the point of it thump on the stone floor with a clank. “If I had a gil for every time I had to kill an unrepentant bastard like you...”</p><p>The knights spun, grasping at weapons. Their leader sneered, apparently not taking her seriously yet, despite the deadly aura that surrounded her. “Wh-what the...? Are you <em>threatening</em> a Temple Knight?”</p><p>Vivienne's grin widened and her aura blossomed further; behind her, Fray was snickering. “Oh, you're very clever. Yes, yes I am. Now let her go.”</p><p>The leader sputtered. Not used to anyone talking back to him, it seemed. “I... I... Enough of this! With me, girl – now!” He grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her, still squeaking, to the back of the hall. “One more word of protest and I'll toss your grandmother in a cell to rot! You three – seize this imbecile!”</p><p>Now there were spears pointed at her. How inadequate. “Surrender or die!” they yelled at her.</p><p>“Funny – I was about to say the same thing!” The power of her new soul crystal surged through her. She felt alive again. They were giving her a chance to let loose, and by Althyk, she was going to take it.</p><p>Fray cackled. “Show them no mercy, Vivienne!”</p><p>She whirled her greatsword and unleashed the darkness within her, with the rage she'd been storing up against every arrogant bastard in this town, blasting them with dark aether. As they reeled, she stabbed, taking out one of them immediately right through his mail. She swung the body sideways, slamming it into one of his fellows as it slid off her blade; the third stabbed towards her, striking her arm and sending her spinning back. Her armour held – was his spear even sharp? – but damn, that would bruise.</p><p>Ha! She'd been craving this, pain included, and her green eyes were alight as she rounded on him, snapping his lance in half with a well-placed strike. Fray healed her, she guessed – at least, her arm stopped stinging, and she blocked the second man from striking her similarly. The third was retreating, going for his sword, and she pressed recklessly, beheading him before he could draw. The second didn't last long after that; without anyone else to distract her, he could only defend and block until his own spear broke, and then as he tried to run, she cut him in half.</p><p>She turned away from the brutally executed corpses and stalked towards the isolated leader, still grinning maniacally, her teeth white in her dark face. She glanced briefly at the girl; she was still unharmed. The man's gaze flickered all about her approaching form with increasing fear. “All this for a baseborn bitch!? Do you know what you're doing!?”</p><p>Fray answered for her. “Aye, I do! I'm killing you and anyone else who gets in my way! The next knight who bears steel against me, I'm not only going to kill him, but I'm going to kill his wife, his friends, and burn his godsdamned house down!”</p><p>“Nice,” Vivienne said, and swung through the knight's hasty guard, knocking him down with one swing. Another thrust and he was dead.</p><p>“You all right, then?” She glanced at the staring girl, then turned and began to head out, Fray with her. They'd best be away before any witnesses stumbled in and began asking awkward questions. The girl hurried to catch up with them, staring at them and not the dead bodies and the blood spreading across the tiled floor.</p><p>“I... I don't know what to say, ma'am! Thank you, <em>thank you!</em>” She bobbed several little curtsies as she tried to match their stride. “I... got a little carried away earlier. It's just that when I saw how they were treating my grandmother, I had to say something, and...”</p><p>“You'd better run back to her,” Vivienne said, pushing open the door. The girl was all right, and that was the important thing. Still no overt hostiles. Once they got down the steps, they'd be clear. “She'll want to know you're safe.”</p><p>The girl smiled brightly. “Yes, I will!” She glanced back at the doors. “I suppose I ought to say that I'm sorry for what I did... but I'm not. Those knights had it coming. Halone bless you for what you did. Thank you again.” She ran down the steps and disappeared between clusters of citizens.</p><p>Vivienne and Fray followed with measured pace, and she paused on a little balcony off the main causeway, watching the passersby amble past in the gathering gloom. “Pretty sad for them that I literally cut them to pieces and she doesn't think I'm a murderer for it,” Vivienne commented.</p><p>Fray nodded to her. “You have done well – far better than I hoped, in fact. But you have much to learn – so much further to go.”</p><p>Vivienne bristled. “I won't ask about your tragic backstory if you don't ask about mine. I know the Darkness.”</p><p>Fray glared at her. “But I have been trained in it by one far more experienced than either of us, and you have not. You <em>do</em> want to continue to improve, yes?”</p><p>She glared back at him. “...Yes.</p><p>“If you want to get better, you will have to trust in me. Can you do that?”</p><p>She huffed and swallowed her pride. “...I can.”</p><p>“Good. That's a promise. I'll see you soon, then, Vivienne.”</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo tried to maintain her poise, but it was difficult with so much to worry about, and so few options open to her. Tam could never be contained, and she had no choice but to ignore him, but the others... R'nyath had been running about the length and breadth of Eorzea, there were rumours that Vivienne was a heretic, and Chuchupa had started three brawls in the Brume in as many days. Did they not consider the necessity of staying quiet for a time?</p><p>Less than ever, she felt like a leader. Before, in Eorzea, though some had called her the leader of the Warriors of Light, she could leave the decision making to Minfilia or other people in authority; she had only been responsible for those following her into battle. Now there was more politics than battle, without Minfilia's authority to guide her, and she had ten people to be responsible for – Tataru wasn't even an adventurer.</p><p>And what could she do? Nothing here – she was an outsider, and suspect on account of her race. She could lecture R'nyath, perhaps, but what good would it really do? What good could any action of hers do? The only one she confided in was Kekeniro, who made supportive sounds, but that did not help her.</p><p>But she had to make choices quickly, before Ishgard regretted its decision, so she went to Count Edmont. He did not stand upon ceremony with her, though his sons Artoirel and Emmanellain were with him. He was so like Haurchefant, and so kind and obliging. “My lord, you have been immensely kind and gracious to us, strangers in this land. We of the Scions have rested and recovered our strength and spirits this last week, and we would most gladly offer our skills to you and your house.” It was not true of Rinala yet, of course, but the poor girl might do with a distraction, perhaps. “After all you have done for us, we would welcome the opportunity to repay your kindness.” She bowed formally.</p><p>Count Edmont looked surprised, but bowed readily in return. “That is... a most generous offer, Mistress Kensaki. You are guests in my home, to whom I have extended my hospitality without obligation, let, or lien. Nevertheless, Ishgard's need is great, and if you are willing to aid our cause, I cannot well refuse.”</p><p>Achiyo bowed again. “It would be an honour. Please allow us.”</p><p>“Then, Mistress Kensaki... I could ask for no one better than such storied veterans such as you and your more active companions to aid Artoirel and Emmanellain in their duties.”</p><p>Both the dark-haired sons straightened up from their polite indifference, Artoirel in indignation, Emmanellain in delight. “I beg your pardon?” snapped Artoirel. “I am more than capable of carrying out my duty by myself. I have no need of our <em>honoured</em> guests' assistance!” Achiyo felt her tail still behind her, offended by his taking offense.</p><p>“Now, now, be reasonable, Brother,” said Emmanellain gaily. “What manner of fool would say no when a famous hero offered to do his work?” Which was more insulting?</p><p>Count Edmont rounded upon both of them. “Hold your tongues! By the Fury... the two of you <em>will</em> conduct yourselves with the dignity befitting your station and show Mistress Kensaki the respect she deserves! Lest you forget, you speak of a band which has bested <em>two</em> Imperial legatuses and some half-dozen primals besides! She is not here to steal your glory or serve as your errand girl!” Shaking his head, he turned back to Achiyo. “If you can pardon them their impropriety, Mistress Kensaki, I should be much obliged if you and yours would lend my sons a helping hand.”</p><p>She groped for the proper words of formality, still offended by the sons but too fond already of the father to withdraw her offer. “I should be glad to assist. I and all the others who are ready to join me.” Not Rinala, and probably not Alphinaud, either.</p><p>Edmont offered a complex but genuine smile. “My thanks. Fury willing, they may even learn something from you.” He glanced again at his sons.</p><p>Artoirel's gaze was unruffled and utterly stoic. “Forgive me, Mistress Kensaki. I was... unprepared for my father's decision.”</p><p>“You are forgiven,” she said, but coolly, with a gaze as composed as his.</p><p>And it was a better reaction than Emmanellain's, who gave her a jaunty salute and said “I look forward to working with you, Achiyo! It's going to be grand!”</p><p>She was not on first-name terms with such a... what had R'nyath called him in private? A fop? Such an undignified word... but he was an undignified man.</p><p> </p><p>She conferred with the others, and in the end, Aentfryn, Vivienne, and Kekeniro joined her to accompany Artoirel to the Western Highlands. Tataru would be doing her rounds in the Forgotten Knight, of course, and Alphinaud wanted to do the same. Tam, Chuchupa, and R'nyath readily decided to go with Emmanellain, and to her surprise, she did not find it that difficult to convince Rinala to leave her room and go with them. Perhaps it was the allure of the fabled sky islands in the Sea of Clouds that drew her, or perhaps she had simply tired of staying still. In any case, Achiyo was glad of it... and concerned that Rinala's companions were perhaps not the most responsible of the group.</p><p>“R'nyath,” she said, taking the archer aside, “take care of Rinala as best you can. The four of you are better suited to... work with Lord Emmanellain than the four of us, but I do not know what he might lead you into. Nothing, hopefully, and yet...”</p><p>He nodded. “Yeah, we don't know the terrain, the people, and Tam isn't really the sort to stand up and give orders if things start going to the moogles. You can count on me, and I'm sure Chu will help.”</p><p>There, then. R'nyath might take after Emmanellain's debauchery a little bit, but he cared too much about Rinala to let her come to harm by Emmanellain's carelessness.</p><p>She tried to quiet her remaining fears and turned her mind towards the journey ahead. The rumours had sharpened around Vivienne in the last day, saying she had been seen talking to a corpse, which must have some explanation, but the Ishgardians wouldn't understand even if there was a <em>good</em> explanation, would they. They needed to get her out of the city more than anyone – it was well that she'd been looking more confident in recent days than previously.</p><p>Artoirel was no less arrogant in the field than at home, but he turned out to be more pragmatic than Achiyo had expected, which made it easier for her to work with him. And it seemed once he was not thinking entirely about his ego, he wanted to work with them, too. “I was on the wall when you defended the Steps of Faith from Nidhogg's brood. I stood by Ser Aymeric as you stood by Dame Lucia below.” He paused. “I was very impressed.”</p><p>Was he seeking an opening to impress them as they had impressed him? “Thank you, my lord,” she said. “It was our honour to aid Ishgard in this small way.” She could feel Vivienne rolling her eyes, and heard Aentfryn huff, but Artoirel seemed pleased. Yes, out in the wild they could interact more equally than in the gilded halls of his home.</p><p>And what a wild it was... Western Coerthas was a vast wasteland of snow, ice, and stone. Past Falcon's Nest, there were few landmarks beyond the great statue of Haldrath and the massive bridge, but she had seen already enough evidence of death and destruction on a scale that chilled her heart colder than the low, bitter wind. The sky was clouded, which probably prevented them from all going blind from the expanse of whiteness... but it was so dreary. So absolutely silent. So filled with ancient grief. She said little as they searched for the missing patrol. It was difficult to bear.</p><p>Aentfryn and Kekeniro discussed it softly behind her. “And this land has only lain under ice and snow for five years, yet one would think it's been this way since the beginning of the war with the dragons,” Kekeniro said. Which was a thousand years ago, if she remembered correctly.</p><p>“Aye,” Aentfryn growled. “There are enough signs of battle half-buried in the snow... how much more lies beneath, I wonder?”</p><p>“We shall win one day,” Artoirel said grimly from ahead of her. “I will not allow all our struggle and sacrifice to be for naught.”</p><p>The icy wind blew through her hair and she wondered if the dead felt the same.</p><p>“There is Camp Riversmeet,” Artoirel said, pointing below them into a dense mist in the river valley. “Mistress Kensaki, let us split into two groups and search about.”</p><p>“Agreed,” she said. “Kekeniro, come with me. Aentfryn, go with Vivienne.” She turned to Artoirel. “I will accompany you, if you are willing.”</p><p>He nodded and set off towards the southern end of the camp; Vivienne strode north down the frozen river. The snow was deep, the remnants of civilization half-buried in it, yet there were some signs of more recent activity... such as wood for a campfire.</p><p>And a muffled gasp from a snowbank made her hand drop to her sword before she recognized the pale, frostbitten face as friendly, if frightened. “My lord! We're surrounded!”</p><p>“To arms!” Achiyo cried as many mail-clad figures dashed from the mist, drawing her sword in the same moment as Artoirel. A wolf howled nearby. Three, five, seven... there were a solid dozen men attacking them. Her pulse was surging.</p><p>“Take the middle ones, Achiyo! Artoir– Lord Artoirel, take out the archer!” Kekeniro was giving orders already, commanding Ifrit-egi forwards, and the snow flew from her heels as she floundered forward through it. They had not clashed for long when a cackling black-clad juggernaut smashed into the hostiles from the side, Aentfryn behind her. Vivienne was almost wild with gleeful abandon. “Rein it in, Vivienne! You'll take a chunk out of Achiyo if you keep that up!”</p><p>“She'll be fine, little tactician!” But Vivienne's swings became a little less frenzied.</p><p>When their attackers lay dead, Achiyo bent to look upon them. They looked like ordinary Elezen and Hyur to her. But Artoirel's thought was for the House Fortemps knight. “What happened here, ser? Is there no one else?”</p><p>The knight stood with great effort, coughing and rubbing his frozen hands together. “We were caught in a furious blizzard north of here, my lord. Naught but white all around... until we saw shapes moving towards us ─ running towards us, with naked steel in their hands. I cut down a few of the bastards who came close, but the others... There was shouting and screaming, but after a while I could only hear unfamiliar voices... I found my way to the camp, hoping to hide while the storm passed.”</p><p>“But the heretics tracked you here,” Artoirel said.</p><p>“Aye,” said the knight, wheezing. “...My lord, the heretics' hideaway lies somewhere to the north. We must move quickly, before the snow buries all traces of their passing. For my brothers, we... we must...” He bent over double, coughing. Aentfryn frowned and cast, and the coughing eased. “I thank you, ser.”</p><p>Achiyo stepped into Artoirel's line of sight. “Let <em>us</em> find this hideaway. With the clouds this heavy, surely snow will fall ere long.”</p><p>“'Tis my responsibility,” Artoirel began, then stopped as he followed her gaze to the coughing knight. “...To ensure my knight makes it to safety. Yes, you have the right of it. I shall see him to Falcon's Nest and gather reinforcements.” There was a fierce respect in his eyes as he gave her a cursory bow. “This plan places you in considerable danger. Rest assured we shall not be far behind you. And... Achiyo... thank you.”</p><p>“You are welcome,” she said. “We shall leave a clear path for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The long journey back to Ishgard afterwards did not afford her time enough to think on all the things Iceheart had spoken of and hinted at before fleeing. Would that Midgardsormr spoke plainly – but Iceheart herself had seemed... sincere. Solemn, at least.</p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Emmanellain wailed as he struggled ineffectually in his bonds. “By the Fury, you're... you're not going to <em>eat</em> me, are you? That's not what you do to prisoners, is it!?”</p><p>“Put a sock in it and relax a bit,” R'nyath grumbled at him, trying to keep him from sticking his noble boot any further down his wide gullet. Emmanellain was terrific fun at the pub, but dreadful out in the wild. He'd been whining all day, all week, even, and had only gotten louder after getting captured. Gods, could this have gone any worse?</p><p>At first it had been simple babysitting duty. Fair enough, he'd had worse back home. Looking after kittens was <em>much</em> worse than looking after an Elezen lordling. The lordling was just trying to get into the breeches of every lady knight in the vicinity. The kittens wanted to get into <em>everything</em>, <em>except</em> breeches, and were far more inventive, resourceful, and determined.</p><p>So the lady knight in charge had sent them to fetch fresh water from Voor Sian Siran, more to keep Emmanellain entertained and out of everyone's hair... which was fine... until he'd wandered off to find the “best” water and been pounced on by some local Vanu Vanu. R'nyath had heard the yelling, grabbed Rinala who was nearby because he was keeping his promise to Achiyo, and ran to help, which had only resulted in both of them getting captured too! The owl-men had bound them with itchy vine ropes and hauled them up to their village, hours ago – it was dark out now – and now R'nyath was cursing himself for being so stupid as to drag <em>Rinala</em> straight into the middle of this.</p><p>She was quiet, but her head was up, ears back, alert. She might be depressed but she was still ready to fight for her life if given the chance. Definitely doing better than the hyperventilating lord on the other side of him. She was the best and he loved her.</p><p>He could hardly keep his tail still, but his ears were definitely all the way back. He could <em>see</em> their weapons, tossed in a pile nearby. His new rifle, a gift from Stephanivien after slaying the dragon Svara, lay gleaming on top. A Vanu Vanu had been looking at it earlier. They better not have damaged it...</p><p>It was weird – normally he would have taunted them, provoked them, been a sassy little shite, but now he was responsible for two other people, and particularly Emmanellain's panic made him more focused and less laid-back. Was this was leadership felt like? He didn't much like it.</p><p>“They're going to kill us!” Emmanellain cried, on cue, nearly tipping himself over trying to get free.</p><p>“Shut up for a minute and listen!” R'nyath said with exasperation. Why hadn't the Vanu Vanu gagged him? “Hear that?”</p><p>For a mercy, he did stop to listen, only to perk up again. “Tam! Chuchupa! I'm over here!”</p><p>R'nyath called out to reassure them. “We are too!”</p><p>The Vanu Vanu were trying to mount a defense, but there was a streak of purple and a ball of pink, and the Toll and the Smoll dashed up to them, not terribly out of breath, but certainly trailing a decent squad of admirers. “You keep 'em off us, Chu,” Tam said, and bent to cut them all free. Rinala straightened, her courage overpowering her fear, and R'nyath let himself smile. They just needed their weapons back and they'd be ready to kick owl tail! As he felt the ropes part from his body, he sprang up, tail high with excitement, and dashed for his bow and quiver and rifle; he also snatched up Rinala's cane and tossed it to her as Tam cut her free too. Emmanellain was last, and stumbled to his feet, staggering over to collect his sword in a panicked daze.</p><p>“That was... thoroughly unpleasant,” he mumbled... and bolted.</p><p>“And here I thought you were enjoying my company,” R'nyath called, sighting down his rifle. No, the Vanu Vanu hadn't damaged it. He swung it over to point at an owl, and his gun barked, felling the creature instantly. He still couldn't make bullets dance like his arrows yet, but at this close range, it didn't matter. Just as long as they were able to escape.</p><p>“Where the bloody hells do ye think ye're goin'!?” Chuchupa yelled, swinging her axe like a madwoman, and Emmanellain, seeing the path ahead blocked by angry birds, skidded to a halt and cowered in place, dithering, until Tam dove in front of him, forcing the charging Vanu Vanu to back off. Rinala cast a Protect over everyone, cast a Medica to provide blanket relief of any wounds she could not see in the darkness, and R'nyath already felt much better. But the Vanu Vanu were assembling in greater and greater numbers...</p><p>“Tam! Help has arrived!” came a hearty call from ahead, and there was the yellow livery and scarlet unicorn shields of House Fortemps knights, Haurchefant leading them.</p><p>“Haurchefant, is that you!?” Emmanellain cried. “Thank heavens! Get us out of here!”</p><p>“Hey,” was Tam's deeper, more laconic greeting.</p><p>Haurchefant grinned as he jogged up to them. “Glad am I that you are all still in one piece! Fall back, we shall protect you!”</p><p>“Go on, then,” Tam said, taking a place next to Haurchefant, and R'nyath waved to Rinala to follow him as they jogged further down the hill.  He hadn't missed the delighted look on Haurchefant's face as his crush stayed to fight at his side, and it made him smile. Lance and sword together gleamed in defense of their friends.</p><p>And then his smile faltered as Vanu Vanu reinforcements came thundering up to meet them. He slung his rifle on his back and took up his bow as Chuchupa growled and a tinge of Berserking aether wafted off her. She lunged forward, with Rinala's stones and R'nyath arrows behind her, too small a target to be hit by the towering owls, but there were too many of them! “Tam!” Rinala cried. “Help!”</p><p>“Reinforcements!?” Haurchefant exclaimed, as all the Elezen retreated back down the hill to their position. A lull fell in the fighting as they took in their situation, trapped on the edge of a sky island, ringed in by furious owls, with no way to access the bridge downwards, and no way to fly...</p><p>The chief of the Vanu Vanu stepped among his warriors and raised his arms furiously. “Anger of Honu, chief of mighty Vundu, roils like blackest storm clouds! Offer netherlings to the White! Cloud sea swells and He comes!”</p><p>R'nyath blinked at Chuchupa, who was sharing his confusion openly – and then he heard it, the groan of an unearthly beast. Something broke through the clouds on their right and leapt up, up, and over, huge, massive – gods, was that all one creature!? He had an impression of great feathery wings, a horned brow that shone in the moonlight, fins the size of galleon sails, and a vast white belly.</p><p>“Well... bugger,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“I... I concur,” Emmanellain mumbled, swallowing loudly.</p><p>The beast finished its leap and plunged into the clouds on their left, rending them into wispy shreds and blasting all the adventurers and knights with a heavy wind. The Vanu Vanu waved their fists in the air. “The White! The White! Mighty Bismarck, Lord of the Mists!”</p><p>“A flying whale?” Haurchefant said, in honest wonder, staring after where it had disappeared below. “By the Fury, it's a primal!”</p><p>“Sure is,” Tam drawled. “Want to help us fight this one?”</p><p>“Much as I would fight anything at your side, I think for now we must away,” Haurchefant said.</p><p>“But where to?” Emmanellain gasped, glancing down into the clouds below.</p><p>“I'm ready to split all their kneecaps,” Chuchupa growled. “Set a course and lemme at 'em!”</p><p>"Hold a moment!" R'nyath cried. "We've got incoming: the Enterprise! And they see us!"</p><p>The Enterprise was coming in so fast R'nyath was afraid she'd bash into the sky island, but Cid was a better pilot than that, and she came scuddering to a stop with her gangplank down and facing them. “All aboard!” Cid roared, and Emmanellain didn't need telling twice, for once.</p><p>The Vanu Vanu charged, and Tam jumped, and R'nyath loosed an entire volley of arrows. “Rinala, go!”</p><p>“You as well!” Haurchefant said to his knights, and quickly nearly everyone was piling onto the airship.</p><p>Nearly everyone, except Haurchefant and Tam, and Cid was pulling away-! Haurchefant waited until the Vanu Vanu were almost upon them and then spun, jumping for the edge of the gangplank, catching the arm of one of his knights and pulling himself aboard very stylishly, in R'nyath's opinion. Tam waited a second longer, then did some kind of backflip-twist combo, landing beside Haurchefant with the grace of a Miqo'te. The two of them grinned at each other, and R'nyath leaned on the railing with his chin in his hands and smiled adoringly at them. They were so cute together.</p><p>Then the ship lurched as the flying whale leapt at them, nearly swallowing the Enterprise whole in its gaping maw.</p><p>“For the love o' biscuits!” Chuchupa railed, flailing to keep her balance without grabbing onto anything. “That thing's chasin' us!”</p><p>“It'll have to be a sight faster to catch us!” Biggs boasted, and Wedge nodded as he disappeared below-decks. The Enterprise began to race along, leaving the sky islands behind, heading back in the general direction of the Rosehouse, or at least that was what it smelled like.</p><p>R'nyath turned to Rinala. “How you doing?”</p><p>She glanced up at him. “I'm okay. Thanks. I was... scared... but I was glad you were there.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I tried to help. I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad <em>you</em> were there!” he said to Cid, with a laugh.</p><p>“Aye, I came to Camp Cloudtop to cast an eye over the Protector, their big airship, only to learn that you lot had arrived some few days before with an Ishgardian lordling in tow,” Cid said from the wheel. “'Small world!' I thought ─ just as said lordling's manservant skittered into view, babbling about his master having been captured and you risking all to rescue him. And the rest, as they say, is history.”</p><p>“What happened back there?” Haurchefant asked Emmanellain. “All I heard from Laniaitte before I rushed off to find you was much the same as Master Garlond.”</p><p>Emmanellain was dusting himself off, running his fingers through his hair, and generally preening. “Well... I was on a mission vital to the survival of Camp Cloudtop, when those dastardly Vanu Vanu descended upon me, and these two here. I'll admit it! It was an incredibly harrowing experience. I could very well have <em>died</em>, you know! Me! <em>Dead!</em>”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Haurchefant said more gravely, and Emmanellain flinched.</p><p>But he didn't stop for long. “On the other hand, by risking life and limb in the line of duty, I did succeed in uncovering the existence of a new primal. And that, dear Haurchefant, is no small feat! I have made <em>an historic discovery</em> ─ a fact even Lady Laniaitte will have no choice but to acknowledge! Yeeesss, I am rather looking forward to basking in the sunshine of her praise upon our triumphant return.” He finished his ministrations. “How do I look? Dashing as always, with a suitable sprinkling of dirt and sweat? Excellent. Let us return to Lady Laniaitte at once!”</p><p>“We're working on it,” Cid grumbled, smirking at R'nyath. R'nyath held up his hands; sure, he was an incorrigible flirt, but he wasn't as hopeless as Emmanellain!</p><p>Haurchefant shook his head and turned back to Tam, speaking low enough that probably his brother didn't hear. “Even after everything he has been through, he manages to remain so... optimistic.”</p><p>“He's a kid,” Tam said, less guardedly. “Nice timing back there.”</p><p>Haurchefant beamed. “Glad to be of assistance! Ah, I confess, I have always been rather fond of airship travel. The chill of the wind upon your face, the warmth of the blood pumping in your veins from the excitement...! I find the whole experience indescribably invigorating!” Tam raised an eyebrow; R'nyath got the impression that Tam would just as well walk, were it possible up here. R'nyath rather liked flying, himself... Haurchefant smiled sheepishly. “Or mayhap it is simply the joy of having cheated death yet again!? Haha! In any event, I would depart for Ishgard forthwith. The Holy See and the Temple Knights must be informed this new threat without delay.”</p><p>“Yes, I have the feeling we'll be up against that in the near future,” Tam said. “Chu, that thing wouldn't even notice if it swallowed you.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, it would,” Chuchupa said, her eyes alight with mad glee. “In fact, maybe that should be our first plan!”</p><p>“No, no, no!” Rinala said, shocked out of her quietness. “We are not starting with the plan that involves <em>getting eaten!</em>”</p><p>“I'm with Rinala,” R'nyath said, laughing heartily. “Unless we can feed it some Vanu Vanu – their roundness isn't all feathers, they've got some meat on those bones.”</p><p>“Ye say 'not <em>starting</em>', but what about <em>continuing</em>?” Chuchupa said. “What if yer first plan falls through? What then?”</p><p>“No! I veto it!” Rinala said. “You <em>already</em> got eaten in the World of Darkness, why do you want to do it <em>again</em>!?”</p><p>“Because they never see it comin'!” Chuchupa exclaimed. “Ye know how snacky Lalafells look to most monsters. It makes 'em easy prey fer me!”</p><p>“You were eaten in the World of Darkness? By what?” Haurchefant asked with more wondering expressions, and Chuchupa's subsequent retelling of the tale – with embellishments – lasted until they returned to the Rosehouse.</p><p> </p><p>Tataru looked smaller than usual, and frightened and vulnerable, from what Tam could see peering through the doors into the Tribunal, not that it would garner her any sympathy from the high adjudicator. There was a lot of dull, pompous rambling going on; he was going to fall asleep before it was time for his big dramatic entrance at this rate.</p><p>He'd beaten out Achiyo, Chuchupa, Aymeric, and Haurchefant for representing Tataru in the inevitable duel, arguing that he should be the one to stand by Alphinaud. Achiyo would have more opportunities to prove herself not-a-Dravanian, ones that didn't involve humiliating Heaven's Ward knights, and Alphinaud would fight better if Tam were with him.</p><p>Stars and trees, would they ever get on with it? It was all very formal and proper and spoken with oodles of space between every sentence, magnified by the silence of the audience. He knew how it worked. He'd eavesdropped enough on the scholasticate students at their favoured tea shop, glanced over their texts in passing. How did such short-lived creatures write such tedious, labyrinthine, long-winded discourses? Still, he'd caught the gist of it, filled it in with his own experience. Trial by combat? Who wrote this legal code, the griffons? The griffons were always too rambunctious for sense...</p><p>Should he kick the door in now? Hell with it, why not? His impatience warred with his sense of drama, with his instinct to manipulate. He was stock still externally, though internally his mind was spinning much too fast.</p><p>He could just about catch a glimpse of the rest of House Fortemps and their guests, clustered on the balcony above and behind Alphinaud and Tataru. “Should you begin to lose heart, look to me in the stands, and I shall cheer so loud, you will wonder how you could ever have contrived to doubt yourself!” Haurchefant had said before heading in.</p><p>“Why, I'd almost think you doubt <em>me</em>,” Tam had drawled back, and Haurchefant had blushed. The only reason Tam would have to look up would be to see if Haurchefant were enjoying the nonsense as much as Tam was.</p><p>“I, Alphinaud Leveilleur, am innocent of this charge, and claim my right to trial by combat!” Good lad. Nice strong voice, full of conviction. He'd had more than just arrogance scared out of him by the Crystal Braves' corruption.</p><p>Tataru wrung her hands together, but spoke up nearly as strongly. “I, Tataru Taru, am innocent of this charge... But I am no warrior, and cannot fight, so I claim the right to name a champion!”</p><p>Almost there, almost there. “To the old and inform, the young and the weak, this right we allow,” said the judge. “Very well. Who will stand for this woman?”</p><p>Tam lifted up his foot, planted it squarely on the middle of the door, and shoved. It banged open, probably damaging it, not that he cared, and he strode in briskly, the barest hint of a smirk curling his lips and his violet coat flaring around him.</p><p>Alphinaud smiled in relief, and Tataru jumped for joy. “Just as I was beginning to doubt the efficacy of the Ishgardian justice system!” Alphinaud said as Tam joined them.</p><p>Tam laughed loudly; had that been sarcasm? “The what of the what now? Come, boy. Let's... Show 'em you're too bold to be heretical.” Even though Alphinaud wasn't fanatical about Halone, and Tam was a public outburst away from being accounted one of their heretics – he certainly didn't dislike dragons... except when they tried to chew on him... A lancer and an axeman, hm? “Stay on your toes, boy. Agility will be your greatest ally here.”</p><p>“Right,” Alphinaud said, pulling out his grimoire. Tam led the way, tall and confident as they marched down to the arena. They stepped in, the two knights in white and blue mirrored them, and the steel-barred doors closed and locked behind them. The knights were smirking. Did they think this would be easy? Just because Tam was scruffy and Alphinaud was young?</p><p>The high adjudicator stretched out his hand over them all. “O Halone, render unto us Your judgement! Raise up the righteous, and cast down the wicked!”</p><p>Tam rolled his eyes. There was too much to unpack there. “Ready, Alphinaud?”</p><p>Now that they were actually in the ring, Alphinaud's fire seemed to have rekindled. “I shall do what I can to support you, Tam! Let us teach these noble sers the folly of bearing false witness!”</p><p>“That's the spirit,” Tam murmured, and hefted his lance.</p><p>Opposite them, the lancer, Paulecrain, grinned wickedly under his eyepatch as he leveled his own lance at Tam. “Well, well, who do we have here? This one is mine, Ser Grinnaux. Go and play with the boy.”</p><p>So there wasn't going to be anyone saying 'ready set go'. Fine by him. Tam launched into the air, Paulecrain a heartbeat behind him. Alphinaud could probably dance around Grinnaux for a bit without getting hit by that axe.</p><p>Grinnaux apparently was not happy with this arrangement – but would he have been happy with any other? “Hmph. Bloody waste of... Come on, then! You wanted this, remember!”</p><p>Alphinaud's eyes flashed coldly. That arrogance he'd had a year ago would serve him well in this moment. “I have my pride...” Magic flashed from his hand, and Grinnaux growled as it struck his shoulder, giving Alphinaud time to dash away and reposition.</p><p>Paulecrain wasn't half bad, as ought to be expected of one of the Heaven's Ward. He was no Estinien, but since Estinien was supposed to be the finest Azure Dragoon since Haldrath or something, that wasn't a surprise. But Tam was finding him quick and steady, lack of depth perception notwithstanding. Fun. Spear thrust at lance, spinning and slashing; Tam hopped away, trying to preserve his coat a bit longer. Paulecrain was pretty heavily armoured, more heavily armoured than the dragoon knights, and as a result wasn't quite as nimble. But he was going to be a hard nut to crack.</p><p>“Fight, my friends, fight!!” Haurchefant called, leaning as far forward as he could towards the barred arena. Tam glanced up for the briefest of moments to give him a reassuring grin, caught sight of the others waving with excitement or nerves. Then he had to focus again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alphinaud was doing pretty well – at least, he hadn't been hit yet – running and ducking around the rest of the arena. He hadn't summoned his carbuncle, any carbuncle... why not? Tam could hear Alphinaud's breath rasping, and every spell wrung a determined grunt out of him.</p><p>And angry growls from Grinnaux, who was getting pretty frustrated that his great big axe was too slow to hit a lithe and anxious boy. “I've had enough of your tricks!”</p><p>“Tam!” Alphinaud yelled in a panic as Grinnaux caught him in a steel chain lasso, yanking him from his feet and to the stone floor with a thud. Tam felt an actual jolt in his throat, though there was no time or need to show it – he shot forward, stabbing the chain with the point of his spear and twisting, both with the strength of his body and the strength of his aether, and the chain snapped as Grinnaux pulled on it.</p><p>Tam whirled as Grinnaux reeled, spinning the back end of his spear into the side of Grinnaux's head. “You all right, Alphinaud?” Grinnaux roared and came after him, but if Alphinaud had ducked like a moth around his axe, Tam was like a dandelion puff. He pulled back from the axe, trying not to grin <em>too</em> hard – Paulecrain came slicing down to block Tam's escape space, forcing him to leap high and back to avoid further attacks.</p><p>“Fine,” Alphinaud called breathlessly, rolling his shoulders as he scrambled up and blasted Grinnaux with yet another Ruin. “As long as he doesn't do that again...”</p><p>Tam bounced off the wall and charged Paulecrain again. How nice it was to have a completely different fighting style than anyone here. “He's still got half a chain. Keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>“Are you done babbling?” Paulecrain taunted him, throwing out a ferocious offensive.</p><p>“I'm done playing around,” Tam said, and slid through the jabs and stabs, adjusting for Paulecrain's reactionary dodge... the butt of his spear cracked into Paulecrain's breastplate, sending him flat to the floor, winded. “As much as I can be, that is.”</p><p>“You... you heretic!” Grinnaux spat, swinging at him, <em>nearly</em> hitting him, Tam had been a bit too reckless there...</p><p>“We are not heretics!” Alphinaud cried, and Ruin struck Grinnaux square in the back, forcing him to the floor as well with a cry of pain. “And we... we have proven it!”</p><p>Tam grinned at him. “Well done, lad.”</p><p>Alphinaud still looked a little wide-eyed. “My thanks... as always.”</p><p>Tataru gasped. “Th-they... We won!!” She jumped gleefully, and as the door opened, she ran in to hug them both around the knees. Alphinaud ducked his head bashfully, and Tam had to stop short to avoid stepping on her, fighting the urge to also backpedal rapidly.</p><p>“The Fury has spoken!” proclaimed the High Adjudicator, and Tam also resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. “Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru, you are hereby acquitted of all charges. Blessed are we who receive of Her wisdom and see justice wrought by Her divine hand! Petitioners, accused – go forth in peace!”</p><p><em>Somehow</em>, Tam thought there'd be little peace between them, to see the two proud knights go skulking off on the other side of the courtroom. But they'd won a space for Alphinaud and Achiyo to figure out what they were doing now. They couldn't stay here forever, and much as it was like to his homeland, or <em>because</em> it was like to his homeland, he had no wish to stay longer than necessary, whatever the others did. But he kept his thoughts to himself as they ascended back to the entrance hall, where their companions were waiting.</p><p>Achiyo was smiling, and gave them one of her formal Hingan bows – Alphinaud bowed back in confusion. R'nyath cheered and clapped to see them, and Rinala hastened to see if Tataru was all right. Chuchupa came to offer Tam a congratulatory smack on the shin; he declined. Count Edmont gave them a less grave nod than usual, and Vivienne... was looking around strangely, like she didn't like this place at all. He didn't blame her.</p><p>And as the others turned to head out back to the Fortemps manor, here came Haurchefant, grey eyes shining like stars, smiling fit to burst. “By the Fury, what a splendid victory! To see how you strove in the face of adversity – two brave souls bound together by the puissant bonds of camaraderie...! Why, it stirred me to the very depths of my soul!” For a moment, Tam thought he was going to throw himself at him and hug him, but he could not, not in front of all these people.</p><p>“Hey, hey, now, aren't you overdoing it a bit?” he said, giving him a wry smile and an eyebrow.</p><p>Haurchefant shook his head vehemently. “Not at all! You are simply the most marvelous warrior I could care to name! And I have decided this is a good time for me to give you my gift.”</p><p>“Gift? What did I do to merit a gift?”</p><p>“You know my answer to that.” Haurchefant whistled, low and coaxing, and a chocobo entered through the front door that had been left open. A chocobo with jet black feathers, black as raven's wings, as Flairé's hair... as the black unicorn's mane... No! Like Flairé. Haurchefant was also like Flairé. Yes. That was safer.</p><p>Haurchefant had probably not noticed his momentary twitch, and was leading the chocobo to him. It had House Fortemps barding. “Magnificent, is she not? I raised her myself. Strong yet sleek, elegant yet eager!”</p><p>“Like you, hm?”</p><p>“Ah... er... I was going to say like <em>you</em>, but... er, that doesn't sound quite as good as it did in my head, does it! But what say you, Tam, do you like her?”</p><p>Tam let his expression soften for a moment as he touched the chocobo's back gently. “Yes, I like her very much. This is a rare gift, I know. You are too generous, lad.” And it helped him a lot. He had bade his unicorn companion remain in the Black Shroud, her home, and had expected to walk everywhere as usual, even if it left him behind the others. Now he would be able to fly, and they'd be stuck with their non-flying chocobos. Or walker mechas. Or carbuncles.</p><p>Haurchefant smiled sweetly. “Not at all, 'tis my pleasure! I'm glad to-”</p><p>A nervous-looking footman hurried up to them, waving his arms. “Lord Haurchefant! Chocobos are prohibited in the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine! Your steed must remain outside!”</p><p>Haurchefant looked at Tam and shrugged broadly. “Shall we?”</p><p>Tam took the bridle and obeyed the flustered footman. “Does she have a name?”</p><p>“Corbelle, her name is... does that suit you?”</p><p>“It suits her just fine,” Tam said. The wind was blustery outside, but the black chocobo adjusted her wings without alarm. “I hope you're home for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Of course, my dear friend! How could I not celebrate with you?”</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Kekeniro followed Tam down to Foundation to stable his feathery new companion with the rest of the chocobos. It was a lovely evening, a bit chilly as always, but lots of people about! There was Syndael, the sunny young knight Aymeric liked to send messages with, chatting to a pink-haired Elezen woman – it sounded like he'd gotten a girlfriend? From Revenant's Toll, of all places? Ah, there was R'nyath's new friend Joye, running about with her pigtail braids bouncing, looking anxious, and R'nyath behind her, passing them with a wave. This place was very good at making a Lalafell feel small, without even reckoning in the towering towers.</p><p>Tam didn't notice, of course, or didn't seem to, and Kekeniro stuck close to him, looking about for the tall person who wasn't an Elezen: Aentfryn. He was in the yard, grooming a greenish-yellow chocobo intently, all of his focus on the bird. Even Tam paused for a minute to watch.</p><p>“What do you want?” Aentfryn asked after a minute, without looking up from his task.</p><p>“Nothing,” Tam said, and went on inside the stable to talk to the master.</p><p>Kekeniro climbed laboriously up onto the fence and sat himself on top, hands curled in his lap to keep them warm as he could. “I wanted to chat, if you were willing,” he said.</p><p>Aentfryn grunted. “What's there to talk about?”</p><p>“How are the chocobos?” Kekeniro asked cheerfully.</p><p>“No better for your asking.”</p><p>He put his head on one side. “Couldn't we continue our earlier discussions on Nym?” Once Aentfryn started to open up a little, he really knew a lot about historical tactics!</p><p>Aentfryn put down the feather-comb and threw his hands in the air. “What am I doing here with all of you?”</p><p>Kekeniro blinked. “Sorry?”</p><p>“I should just head back to La Noscea. None of us are wanted, and I'm certainly not needed – you have enough fools with you-”</p><p>“Interesting,” Tam said, passing back out of the stable. “I thought that was the point of my cracking heads today. Well, Kekeniro, it's up to you.”</p><p>“What do you mean, it's up to m-” Tam was already gone, as he was wont to do. “Well, some people here want us, first of all – you know better than me how hard it is to even get to volunteer at these stables. And second of all, and more importantly, we need you and want you. Not just because Rinala would struggle without you, but because you're part of our backbone. You're part of our team, and we like you, despite your best efforts.”</p><p>“Urselmert just doesn't want to find another healer who will put up with her recklessness.”</p><p>“Vivienne likes you because you're tough and unemotional, but we <em>all</em> like you. We've worked together for over a year now, haven't we? And last of all,” Kekeniro said, startling himself as he said it, “you don't really want to leave.”</p><p>“I don't?”</p><p>He was sure of it now. “Of course not! I still don't know much about your past, but I know you like <em>us</em> more than you say, and you enjoy our adventures, even if you would rather fight Bahamut again than admit it.”</p><p>“Presumptuous of you to say.”</p><p>“Maybe it is. But I don't know how to be tactful.”</p><p>Aentfryn sighed and came to lean on the fence next to Kekeniro. Together, they watched the chocobos for a long minute.</p><p>“My sister loved chocobos,” Aentfryn said at last in a low voice. “Loved all animals, really.”</p><p>Kekeniro glanced up but didn't interrupt. But Aentfryn didn't say any more. Didn't have to say anymore, as suddenly the Lalafell winced.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Aentfryn, younger, less craggy, shorter hair, an emerald carbuncle at his heels; a young Roegadyn woman on a grey-blue chocobo with a colibri on her shoulder, bright pink against her brown hair; behind them, the hills above Limsa Lominsa; before them, the gates to a farm. “How many times are you going to let Zippy run away, Somelona?” Aentfryn was teasing the woman.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>She pouted. “I don't let him run away, he's just skittish around the hands! Why does Mom want them to work with the animals? The oranges and apples can't get startled...”</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>The other 'bos don't run away like Zippy does, though,” he said. “You have to keep an eye on him.”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>She dismounted and stuck her tongue out at him. “I do keep an eye on him. 's not my fault he's clever as well as fast. Hello there!” Two other chocobos in light blankets were coming to greet them, cooing softly, followed by a swarm of other animals – aldgoats, chickens, ducks, a cat. “Easy, easy, I'll get the greens.”</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>Yes, do that,” Aentfryn said, his arms full with the other two chocobos begging for pets and a chicken pecking around his ankles. The cat and his carbuncle traded sniffs and quickly ignored each other. “Quickly, if you can. I'm a hostage here.”</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Her voice floated out of the open barn. “You love it... Aentfryn.”</em>
</p><p class="western">“<em>Don't call me that, that's a daft name, I've told you a million times.” </em></p><p class="western">“<em>Then why do all the birds flock to you?” </em></p><p class="western">“<em>Seems to me they flock to you just as much. Should've named you Aentlona.” </em></p><p class="western">“<em>Never!” She emerged with her arms full of greens and a blanket, and the animals turned immediately from him to cluster around her. “Anyway, Zippy escaping all the time is a good thing. It means he'll do well in the races.”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>C'mon, I know Zippy's a good lad, but I hear tell the chocobos of Ishgard could run rings around him.” </em></p><p class="western">
  <em>She laughed as the animals emptied her arms of treats. “Ha! I'd like to see that. No one can beat our Zippy.” The blanket was for the grey-blue chocobo, marked with a crest of a blue chocobo on a wave-like background. Now it matched the other two. It strutted as Aentfryn gently brushed a hand over its beak and head.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Aentfryn laughed too. “I'll take you someday. They don't like outsiders, but maybe once I get promoted enough...”</em>
</p><p class="western">Kekeniro came out of the Echo with a dazed blink. “You like animals too.”</p><p class="western">Aentfryn rolled his eyes. “The Echo does not respect privacy, does it. Aye. But not like her.”</p><p class="western">“You'll stay a bit longer, won't you? You don't have to. But we'd like it.”</p><p class="western">“When you get my age...” Aentfryn grimaced. “Yes. I'll stay a bit longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Guide Us To Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write in something resembling the big battle at the end of the trailer, because Heavensward’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4phUCJlomPo">trailer</a> is one of my favourite trailers of all time, and that fight is exciting! My interpretation was also helped by listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8a0thYvYCNE">The Last Stand</a> by Sabaton, which is about a different group of courageous-unto-death religious guys. Unlike those guys, the Ishgardians do survive though. It also gave me opportunity to insert shipping! Please let me know what you think!</p><p>I noticed when writing this chapter that my Miqo’te characters are overachievers compared to the others with the number of classes they’ve got. Oops!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 22: Guide Us to Victory</p><p class="western">The tall grey halls of the throne room rose about Achiyo, austere and imposing. They were more austere – older, perhaps? – than the glimpse she had gotten of a vast cathedral filled with golden light higher up in the Vault. Cold light streamed down from pale arched windows, illuminating the venerable bearded man in his throne upon the dais. He was flanked by soldiers, a Heavens’ Ward knight, and Lord Commander Aymeric, but all of them stood upon the lower ground. She found the effect… lonely. Sultana Nanamo had never had so much separation between her people and her self.</p><p class="western">Achiyo was dressed in her armour, for she had no finery suitable to meet the Archbishop of Ishgard, and behind her were Tam and Alphinaud, equally plain. She did not know why he wanted to meet with them; they had only received the invitation at breakfast and obeyed promptly.</p><p class="western">The knight leading them to the Archbishop’s chair halted just before the dais and saluted. Aymeric stepped forward as the knight backed away. “Your Eminence, it is my honour to present to you three of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn: Lady Achiyo Kensaki, Master Alphinaud Leveilleur, and Master Tam Salmaiire.”</p><p class="western">The old man slowly looked up from under his great bushy eyebrows, and spoke with a sonorous voice. “I have heard the tales of your many grand endeavours. The Lord Commander has also been most effusive in his praise.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo bowed. “You honour us, my lord.” Tam might make fun of all the honour being tossed around, but was it not so? They were but new-come to the city, and surely had not done anything so remarkable as to warrant the attention of her ruler yet.</p><p class="western">“I am Thordan the Seventh, Archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church, and I bade you come here that I might offer my personal apologies.” He gestured to his throne. “You will forgive me for not calling upon you as courtesy would dictate, but as you can see, my more spritely days are long behind me. But I digress. You were wrongly accused of heresy and subjected to gross indignities. This, I am sorry to say, was the result of negligence on the part of our nation’s protectors – negligence born of an excess of zeal. Is that not so, Ser Zephirin?”</p><p class="western">Tam stirred, and Achiyo looked up at him to find him frowning. But the frown smoothed away almost as she caught it; whether Tam had decided not to worry about it, or were simply hiding his reaction, she didn’t know.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Your Eminence,” said the Heavens’ Ward knight, a young man with golden hair and stern eyes. “Regrettably, it would appear that we of the Heavens’ Ward were in receipt of erroneous information.” He met their eyes levelly. “Ser Grinnaux has ever been headstrong. He pressed charges before the truth had been ascertained, for which I most sincerely apologize.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo swallowed a flash of anger. Alphinaud, Tataru, and Tam might have been killed for that man’s presumption. But regardless of what the truth was or how she perceived it, this was not the time to take offense. She bowed again. “We accept your apology, ser.”</p><p class="western">“An unfortunate misunderstanding born of an earnest desire to serve Ishgard… but one which should never have occurred,” said the Archbishop. “For who could doubt the character of those who bested Shiva and drove the Horde from the Steps of Faith? Not I, that much is certain.” He paused, then turned to his knights. “That will be all, Ser Zephirin. I would speak with our guests in private.”</p><p class="western">“Your Eminence?” Zephirin asked, surprised – the Archbishop stared at him until the knight bowed his head. “As you wish, Your Eminence. That will be all for today!”</p><p class="western">At his command, every knight saluted and left – Aymeric with them, and his eyes lingered upon her. She could not read his expression, nor could she allow him to read hers. And then he was gone.</p><p class="western">“Privacy is a luxury rarely afforded one in my position,” the Archbishop said with a sigh when the great doors had closed behind the last knight. “Now, tell me, young ones: What do you know of the Ascians?”</p><p class="western">Tam grinned, probably at being called young, but Alphinaud was the one who answered. “What is it you wish to know, Your Eminence?”</p><p class="western">“It is not what you know that interests me at this moment, but what I know that should interest you. You should know that I myself have met with them – have entertained them as guests, even.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo just restrained herself from blurting out a foolish question – a number of foolish questions. “May I ask their intent, my lord?”</p><p class="western">“Those harbingers of chaos and strife offered us power, that we might continue our war against the dragons. I have no intention of aiding their cause, of course, nor less of being their puppet. Yet were I to refuse them outright, I should learn naught of their true objectives and remain powerless to stop them. Thus have I hearkened to their words with interest, and paid lip service to their beliefs, biding my time and preparing for the inevitable conflict.”</p><p class="western">“Why do you tell us this?” Alphinaud asked. “Will they not be suspicious of our presence?”</p><p class="western">The Archbishop’s bushy eyebrows quivered. “Because their is naught in this world they fear more than the power of the Warriors of Light. If we are to rid ourselves of these vile interlopers, we must needs work together. With our combined strength, I have faith that we can wrest Eorzea from their grasp, and pave the way for a lasting peace. Think on it.”</p><p class="western">“We thank you greatly,” Achiyo said. “We certainly shall.”</p><p class="western">And the Archbishop’s smile made him appear almost… kindly.</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Tam?” she asked on their way back. The Archbishop had been as stern and cold as his land, but he had warned them of their enemies, and he had apologized for their treatment, which, for a man as proud as he seemed, was no small thing. If he already believed they ought to work together, then they might have a stronger ally in Ishgard than she had thought.</p><p class="western">“I’m pretty sure they threw Grinnaux under the chariot,” Tam said, interrupting her optimistic contemplations. “And then backed it over him for good measure. I’d like to know why. If they wanted to talk, they could have just invited us if we’re as famous as they say. Was it to avoid Ascian suspicion? If it is, then I will say no more, but if it isn’t…”</p><p class="western">“Then you will also say no more,” Achiyo retorted, and Tam grinned.</p><p class="western">“You mean the trial was a set-up?” Alphinaud said, struggling to keep from shouting in indignation.</p><p class="western">“Oh, now I’ve gone and spoiled the surprise,” Tam said, laughing. “Though it was pretty transparent, wouldn’t you say? Be suspicious of everyone and everything here, Alphinaud. These are not good people. Their laws have twisted them.”</p><p class="western">“Even Aymeric-sama and Haurchefant?” Achiyo demanded. Surely he went too far.</p><p class="western">“No, no, they are certainly good individuals… but they can be used against us very easily. And they will be, before we find our way out. This place is a trap. I’m certain of it now.”</p><p class="western">“I understand,” Achiyo said, unwelcome memories stirring below the surface.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Achiyo was roused from a sound sleep by bells tolling urgently; she sat bolt upright and stared wide-eyed at the window in her room. The heavy curtains obscured all possible light, but as she scrambled to tug them aside, she saw that the night had just begun to shift towards the light of dawn. From the hall came the sound of urgent orders; she jumped out of bed and sprang for the door.</p><p class="western">Artoirel was hurrying past in the hall, belting his tunic, a simple one that suggested he was heading to put armour over it. A servant was rushing about to light candles. “What is happening?” She saw other heads poking out, Miqo’te, Elezen, Lalafell.</p><p class="western">“The dragons are attacking, Mistress Achiyo,” he called back. “Make ready if you wish to help.”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” she said, and closed the door again to change from nightclothes to armour, especially to get her socks and boots on, for past the rugs in her room the tiled floor was cold on her bare feet.</p><p class="western">It took her nearly a quarter of a bell to get all her plate armour on, and her heart was pounding in her throat the whole time. Was this why many Ishgardians wore simple mail? Her routine was hasty but complete though unaided; she’d practiced it too many times to forget something, even alarmed like this.</p><p class="western">The warriors gathered in the main hall. Everyone was there, even Rinala, who looked pale and nervous, but determined. Count Edmont nodded gratefully. “Thank you, all. If it would suit you, pray join with House Fortemps’ knights where we stand upon the wall. We do not have many mages, so Master Alphinaud, Master Kekeniro, your skills will be most invaluable. Miss Rinala, Master Aentfryn, our chirurgeons will readily accept your aid. Master R’nyath, my son Emmanellain is in command of Fortemps’ archers, and Mistress Achiyo, Mistress Chuchupa, and Mistress Vivienne – but where is Master Tam?”</p><p class="western">“Tam’s already gone,” R’nyath said, shifting himself to stand near Emmanellain. “I don’t know if he really sleeps? At least not in a room, like a normal person? I bet you’ll find him with the other dragoons, since Haurchefant went back to Camp Dragonhead.”</p><p class="western">Count Fortemps nodded. “Then the three of you will accompany Artoirel.”</p><p class="western">“We shall follow,” Achiyo said. “Place us where we may do the most good.”</p><p class="western">“I shall direct you,” Artoirel said.</p><p class="western">Tataru was standing beside the front door of the manor. “Good luck, everyone! Please be safe!”</p><p class="western">“We’ll be back before you know it,” R’nyath said cheerfully. “Have a cup of tea and relax a bit!”</p><p class="western">Outside of the manor was arrayed a contingent of knights in neat ranks with grim faces; across the wide boulevard before the Haillenarte mansion was a similar division, already marching down the road behind an armoured lord with the rose on his shield. Artoirel led the knights and the Scions down the boulevard, towards the walls of Foundation. The sky was yet dark grey, and the light grew darker as the buildings rose higher about them. From newly-lit windows and dark gaps she caught glimpses of peering eyes watching them. The lower they descended, the more the streets filled with armoured men and women, flowing swiftly towards their positions; the sound of heavy hurried boots echoed from the walls. At Artoirel’s commands, some joined their group, and others split off. It was chaos to Achiyo’s eyes, yet fluid and with purpose. She kept on Artoirel’s heels.</p><p class="western">Warrior by warrior, each of the Scions went with different groups. Rinala and Aentfryn first, to emergency healing stations in the second row of streets, then Kekeniro, Alphinaud, and R’nyath and Emmanellain to positions overlooking the lower quarters of the city. The rest of them, melee fighters all, drew near to a high wall above the Arc of the Worthy, where Achiyo caught sight of the blue coat of Aymeric, and Lucia at his side. Representatives of all four High Houses were there, and a good number of Temple Knights. Ballistae, harpoons, and cannons were lined up and soldiers were preparing them for use; below, in the square of the Arc of the Worthy, more were being wheeled out and positioned as she watched. Knights were bowing their heads and making gestures that she knew must be sacred to them, then looking up again with determination. It had been perhaps half a bell, maybe a bit more, since Achiyo had been awoken by the alarms. The city’s transformation to readiness was impressive.</p><p class="western">Aymeric was speaking to his troops. “Hold ye fast, and let not your courage be shaken! Trust in your comrades at arms, and your swords and spears, and the mighty stones of our city! Trust in Halone most holy, and let us defeat this enemy together!”</p><p class="western">His words were not met with cheers, but smiles and murmurs of encouragement rippled through the ranks. Aymeric looked up with a grave nod as they approached. “Lord Artoirel; Lady Achiyo. Dragons were spotted from the Vigils, approaching in large numbers. They will be upon the city in a handful of minutes.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo looked across the mists and stones. “Do the dragons often reach this far?”</p><p class="western">“Thrice only have we been attacked since the protective wards were destroyed,” Artoirel said. “The first time we were taken by surprise, and had not perfected our defensive formations. That was when most of the damage to the Brume occurred. The second, the dragons did not send enough of their kin to break through. The third time was harder, wherein a few broke through and caused further destruction. We shall see this time.”</p><p class="western">“The most recent estimates place the dragons’ numbers at about eight hundred,” Aymeric said, and Artoirel frowned hard. “They have no champions as Vishap, which you previously aided us with, yet- Mark there.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo strained her eyes to see in the pre-dawn twilight, and thought she caught a hint of flapping wings from the west. Aymeric’s piercing eyes were more piercing than she’d realized, it seemed. Yet only a moment after he pointed, a cannonshot rang out from the western side of the city – and an answering one from the eastern side. She loosened her sword in its sheath, scarce able to curl her fingers around the hilt for the frigid night wind. While Artoirel and Lucia had not yet drawn their swords, she would not either… but she was nervous. Not for her life, but she didn’t know what was going on or what she could do.</p><p class="western">“Eight hundred is more than they’ve sent before,” Artoirel muttered. “We shall be hard put to it…”</p><p class="western">The rumble of cannonfire was joined by the crack of harpoons and ballistae, and she began to hear a rattle of musket fire as House Haillenarte’s machinists began to seek targets. She began to smell the cannon smoke. From east and west, a torrent of batlike wings fluttered over the city, from the two-yalm long dragon-flies to greater creatures perhaps ten, even fifteen yalms from nose to tail. The battle was closing in.</p><p class="western">“Fire at will,” Aymeric said calmly, and the cannons crashed out next to them. Achiyo winced. She had never been so close to a cannon before, not even back in Doma… She tried to still herself. The eyes of Ishgard were not upon her, yet she could not appear weak now. But if she fought well, perhaps she could prise another degree of respect from them…</p><p class="western">High above, dragons were shrieking, tangling around each other, falling to arrows and bullets, swooping around cannonballs and harpoons. Dragoons sprang fearlessly from the heights, diving gracefully onto the larger dragons and riding them with their spears down to the lower levels. Not all escaped unscathed; a severed scale-sheathed arm still clutching a spear plopped down onto the wall beside Chuchupa, splashing her with blood; the diminutive pirate blew a startled raspberry and kicked it away from her as if afraid it were possessed.</p><p class="western">Artoirel growled. “There are too many. They will get through.”</p><p class="western">And the dragons were close enough to breathe fire upon the city, bringing greater confusion to the dark with the sudden blasts of light. A particularly large dragon dove near their position, hissing great gouts of flame into a scaffolding near them, which collapsed with an ear-shattering crash; Achiyo squeaked involuntarily before she realized it wasn’t coming down literally upon her head. A blush rose to her cheeks, invisible in the dim light, at her lack of control. She who had fought Ultima and Bahamut face-to-face, who had led a band of adventurers into the World of Darkness!</p><p class="western">The dragon had remained in place a moment too long, and a dragoon slammed spear-first on its back, knocking it to the hard stones of the street where it writhed and fell still with a rattling gasp. Aymeric saluted the dragoon, who saluted back – could it be Estinien? She could not tell. The dragoon jumped away again.</p><p class="western">Now there were cries of fire, and a great deal of running, bucket chains forming to deal with the dragonfires set among the buildings, but the knights did not bother with that, still waiting for dragons to come within vision and range. Achiyo wanted to help, to be active – and maybe warm, though she didn’t say that aloud – certainly to be useful, but Artoirel advised against it. Runners were constantly coming to Aymeric, who sent them off again with new orders.</p><p class="western">And then the dragons began to land, plowing through ballistae and cannon crews, running down knights, biting limbs and throats, torching harpoons and buildings. Confusion mounted about the city, the screaming of man and dragon relentless and shrill. Death and destruction swirled about her, on a scale she’d never seen before, not in all her travels, not even when assaulting the Praetorium… and now she was a part of it. Now she could fight, though her hands shook with unwonted uncertainty. She tried to hide it. A samurai’s daughter could not show fear.</p><p class="western">Dragons landed about them, seemingly without count, and Aymeric called orders, and she gripped her sword and cut down the scaled snouts that rushed viciously at her. Chuchupa was to one side of her, whirling her axe like a madwoman, and Vivienne was further down, dark and deadly. The sky lightened imperceptibly.</p><p class="western">The dragons drew off briefly after a long period of bitter struggle; the city chimes told her it had only been a bell. For what? Why did they leave now, to circle above the abyss, just out of cannon range and yet not gone altogether? Elezen and Hyur rushed to put out fires, to clear wreckage, to recover wounded.</p><p class="western">And then the sun dawned over the mountains, welling up in the east like a gold-red drop of glowing water, its light touching the gilded top-most spires of the city and spreading down like rain. The dragons cried out in a cacophony of rage and dove to the attack again.</p><p class="western">The sun was behind the winged creatures, and though she heard again the artillery and the gunfire, fewer of them fell. They came straight on, spitting fire and tearing into the city like wolves at a carcass.</p><p class="western">And yet, with the dawn, the hope of Ishgard’s children was renewed, dispelling all the fear of the night. Looking around, she could see it on every knightly face, even Aymeric’s face – especially Aymeric’s face; a strange, implacable, almost joyful defiance, burning in all their eyes, a conviction as unshakeable as the city’s foundation itself. This was not simply the knowledge that if they failed, the city and all within it would burn, no: they <em>would not</em> fall this day. They would die, and gladly, before they allowed the dragons one more stone of their beloved city. And it ignited something within her, bringing her almost to tears, something she had never felt before, not in all her travels, all her most desperate battles with her dear companions…</p><p class="western">One of the larger dragons, flanked by three others only slightly smaller, swooped in and landed heavily in the Arc of the Worthy, taking the soldiers there by surprise. Achiyo flinched at the screaming – and was off running even as she heard Aymeric order in reinforcements, her heart still glowing with this new feeling. The street would take too long, and there was a scaffolding further along the wall, so she jumped to the parapet and ran lightly along it, her tail streaming behind her to aid her balance. She heard Aymeric cry out “Lady Achiyo?” in surprise as she darted past him, and Artoirel commanding the House Fortemps knights to follow him down to the square to aid her. There was the scaffolding, and – a rope hanging from it, even better. She grabbed it and slid down, catching a glimpse of Chuchupa on her heels. “Here we go!” Chuchupa called gleefully as she followed.</p><p class="western">Achiyo landed on cracked cobbles and took in her targets. “I cannot fight all four of them at once. Will you take the two on the left?”</p><p class="western">“I thought ye’d never ask!” Chuchupa exclaimed, and charged past her. The dragons turned from tearing at the few remaining knights and spread their wings; she ducked behind her shield as they released their fire.</p><p class="western">Now that an enemy was before her, focused upon her and her alone, her nerves were under her command again, her blood rushing warmly through her veins. Now it was her sword, her shield, her strength, and her agility against these two deadly foes. She commanded her aether to flash brightly, blinding them, and sprang up, stabbing at their eyes.</p><p class="western">“Achiyo!” Artoirel cried. “Mistress Chuchupa! Reinforcements are here!”</p><p class="western">Achiyo rolled forward between the two dragons, spinning as she rose again, drawing the dragons with her and away from the knights behind them. “I will keep them busy!”</p><p class="western">“Not alone, you won’t,” said Lucia, sliding into place beside her. Vivienne was heading to aid Chuchupa.</p><p class="western">“Strike them hard, in the Fury’s name!” There was Aymeric, and his crystal blue sword sparkled in the dawn’s light as he struck at a dragon’s shoulder, piercing the tough scaly hide. His knights swept in, forming a defensive line behind him; no dragon would charge past them into the city.</p><p class="western">But the dragons, sensing weakness in this spot, came in a swarm as they had during the night, fangs and claws bared. Achiyo raised her shield against a blast of fire just in time; Lucia struck the dragon before her in the roof of its mouth, slaying it, but now they were surrounded by a dozen more.</p><p class="western">There was a ‘fwip, fwip’, and two short bestial cries from behind her told her that an archer had just taken out two dragon-flies that had been about to pounce upon her. “I gotcha!” came R’nyath’s cheery hail, and more arrows zipped into the melee. A white flash struck the dragon to her left, and a moment later Tam followed his white lance, pulling it free and backflipping off.</p><p class="western">“Scions!” Achiyo cried to her friends. Kekeniro wasn’t here, but they could still coordinate even without his expert direction.</p><p class="western">“Aye!” R’nyath cried, and the others chorused after him.</p><p class="western">“Drive them off to the east!” Achiyo told them, brandishing her shield before them. “Keep them away from the Brume!”</p><p class="western">“Temple Knights, hold the western side,” Aymeric commanded, and she smiled to herself. “First unit, charge with me!”</p><p class="western">It was not ‘step by step’ the dragons were driven back; the beasts gave way suddenly, then returned with ferocity, then gave way again. Their hatred might be implacable, but their footing was not, and though they circled and spat fire and tried to land in the middle of the square again, they could not. Achiyo’s shield arm ached from clashing against claws and snouts, but she would not falter.</p><p class="western">Then suddenly the dragons fled; the incessant din grew quieter. The cannons were not firing so often, nor the machinists, and the screaming was soft and whimpering. “I want reports,” Aymeric said to the knights near him, who ran off.</p><p class="western">Achiyo took a moment to catch her breath. Rinala and Aentfryn were wasted in the medic stations. They needed them out here. In their stead, she went to the bodies of the fallen; when she found one who breathed, she wove her aether about him in Clemency and saw life return to his face. She saw the others moving about the square, engaged similarly, many still looking to the skies.</p><p class="western">“The battle is over,” Aymeric announced, receiving the first reports back, and allowed himself a little smile as knights cheered. “Time for tea, I think. Well done, everyone!” And with that brief moment over, he was back to business instantly. “Lucia, you are in charge of the artillery. Handeloup, I want a casualty report in two bells. Lord Artoirel, I’d like House Fortemps to aid in recovering the wounded. Lord Aurvael, please direct House Haillenarte to aid in putting out those fires. Lord Tedalgrinche, send word to House Dzemael’s masons, if you please.”</p><p class="western">He moved to where she was helping another knight up. Clemency was tiring, and she would not be able to cast it much more, but every soul she helped now was one less for Rinala and Aentfryn to worry about. He bent to take the knight’s other hand and pull him to his feet. “You were – are most valiant, Lady Achiyo. Yet again you have shown courage and skill equal to any in Ishgard. You have won honour for yourself and your friends – and glory, if you wish it.” The knight bowed deeply to them both and hobbled off wearily.</p><p class="western">“I thought you were going to have tea?” she asked, relief and victory loosening her tongue.</p><p class="western">He chuckled wistfully. “Tea is my weakness… Later. When I must deal with the paperwork. There are more important things to do now.”</p><p class="western">“I understand,” she said, regretting her teasing, though she did appreciate a good tea herself. “How may I help?”</p><p class="western">She felt blue eyes on her and met them boldly; he seemed at a bit of a loss. “You have already helped, Lady Achiyo. But if you seek yet more, I am sure Lord Artoirel would be pleased to have your assistance.”</p><p class="western">“It was a pleasure to fight at your side,” she said, though they had not literally been side-by-side. He knew what she meant.</p><p class="western">“Likewise,” he said, with a smile and a gallant bow. “Thank you, Lady Achiyo.”</p><p class="western">“Aymeric-sama.” She bowed in return, and went to find an injured someone small enough she could carry them to the healers.</p><p> </p><p class="western">R’nyath was finding it difficult to focus on killing the bandits infesting his lovely Black Shroud. First of all, Joye was married!? Second of all, Lord Jannequinard was entertainingly cuckoo. Third of all… Joye… was <em>married!?</em></p><p class="western">He’d really liked her, had been trying to figure out if she’d be receptive to some flirting, or if she’d threaten to shoot bits off of him like she did for everyone else who bothered her when she had her rifle in hand. Which was pretty hot. She really was amazing; she’d led House Haillenarte to victory in that little tournament, which had resulted in machinists deployed on the walls in the recent battle. But there wasn’t going to be any flirting now, he guessed…</p><p class="western">Oh well! Ought he to believe in the predestination that astrologians seemed to, when now this other pretty girl just came out of nowhere – out of Sharlayan, that was? Though why she seemed insistent on his using the astrologian globe instead of his bow was a bit confusing. He liked stars, and cards, and divinations, but he hadn’t thought he had much talent for magic… did he? Oh, sure, he used his aether to enchant his arrows, to sing his battle songs, but <em>spells-!</em></p><p class="western">As he drew the Bole and <em>felt</em> the stars’ aether wrap around Quimperain protectively, as he felt healing and harming forces pass through him, it seemed magic wasn’t as incomprehensible as he’d thought. In fact, this sort was pretty intuitive. Maybe it was his artist’s soul that let him channel this with ease? He was going to have to chat with Kekeniro on what spellcasting normally felt like. Maybe Rinala too, if she was up for it!</p><p class="western">Well, really, it was a good thing the whole thing was intuitive, considering he’d just had an entirely unfamiliar magical apparatus thrust at him, not to mention an entirely new branch of magic that no one had ever told him about before. It was a good thing Quimperain and that other fellow could handle themselves while he figured out what he was doing and tried not to let his tail fluff up too much. How <em>did</em> Rinala deal with this sort of attention-splitting so easily? He shook himself and started doling out Malefics with more vigour.</p><p class="western">The old man was really gracious when they finally caught up to him, and started actually explaining what was going on and how this magic worked. Thank the Twelve.</p><p class="western">As they banded together to head for Camp Tranquil, he angled to walk beside the pretty woman – Leveva, if he remembered right. “So I have three of these soul crystals now,” he said, pulling them out of his pocket and splaying them across his palm, green, turquoise, and topaz. “What shall I do with them now, juggle them?”</p><p class="western">Leveva’s eyes flashed. “Those aren’t toys, I hope you know.”</p><p class="western">“I know, I know. But I feel like I have more than I really ought to, don’t I?” He was tempted to actually juggle them, because he could juggle quite well, but Leveva probably wouldn’t take kindly to it.</p><p class="western">She shrugged. “That is the number you have, no more, no less. Your soul is versatile, it seems. Most work their whole lives and hardly achieve mastery of one soulstone. If you’re asking whether you should feel guilty or greedy about it, that is up to you.”</p><p class="western">She was pretty stern, despite her elegant appearance. “Fair enough! How long have you been… astrologianing?”</p><p class="western">“I began studying the stars as a child,” she retorted. “You’ve got a talent for it, but you have a long way to catch up. I’ll be working you hard if you’re as good as Grandfather thinks you are.”</p><p class="western">“Great!” he said with a grin. “I’m ready for it!” To flirt or not to flirt? “It won’t be a hardship with such a beautiful taskmaster.”</p><p class="western">She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips angrily. “I’ll be having none of that. If you’re going to become an astrologian, you <em>will</em> take this seriously. You can start anytime.”</p><p class="western">He grinned ruefully. “My apologies. ‘Twon’t happen again.”</p><p class="western">Why did that rejection make him feel so lonely inside? He’d been rejected on a very regular basis back in Gridania and hadn’t batted an eye at it. Maybe he wasn’t ready to begin again yet. Or maybe he needed to spend more time with Emmanellain and get used to it again.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Vivienne walked boldly into Revenant’s Toll. Rowena had a new greatsword for her to try and she didn’t care to wait for the cover of darkness to sneak in. Besides, would the Crystal Braves really attack her in broad daylight, in a town where she’d been… well, maybe not popular, but respected?</p><p class="western">It seemed they wouldn’t attack her at all, as the first bluecoat to see her, a Miqo’te woman, blanched and nearly dropped her spear. “Ahh!”</p><p class="western">Vivienne barely glanced at her, but a few more bluecoats had seen her now… and they looked as frightened as the Miqo’te. A Hyur cautiously approached her. “Um… Y-you’re not s-supposed to be here.”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” She barely glanced at him, as if he weren’t worth her time… then turned and loomed over him, eyes flashing, teeth bared in what might generously be called a smile. “Or else what?”</p><p class="western">“Um…” He cowered behind his little lantern shield. “Um… Please don’t hurt me? I’m just doing my job?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, don’t piss yourself,” she said. “I’m going to talk to Rowena.”</p><p class="western">“P-please leave as soon as you can!” he called after her. She waved carelessly.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Aymeric was well aware of when the Scions entered the Durendaire ballroom, even without looking; the ripple of mixed reactions that spread through the crowd was telling enough. But… it was a more positive ripple, on the whole, than it had been in days past. Small victories.</p><p class="western">To go with a major victory; the celebration was in honour of Ishgard’s successful defense against the dragon’s latest attack, the greatest yet. Though privately, in consultation with Lucia and the astrologians of the Observatorium, he worried that the attacks would grow stronger and stronger until not even Ishgard could hold even with the aid of the Scions, even with the aid of other adventurers; already the astrologians were warning that the dragons gathered for an attack greater than all the others put together. But still he had to attend at least some of these parties and look cheerful. He normally preferred attending the special High Masses than the parties.</p><p class="western">If Achiyo Kensaki were among the Scions tonight, he thought that appearing cheerful might be less tiresome than usual.</p><p class="western">She was; at their head was Vivienne Urselmert in a sleek black blouse, vest, and trousers, but behind her, looking both dainty and regal in a soft pink Ishgardian gown, was Achiyo. There, too, was Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tam Salmaiire, R’nyath Tia, and even sad-looking Rinala Sweetwhisper, and he wanted to speak to all of them if he could, but he couldn’t help feeling eager to speak to her as soon as possible.</p><p class="western">But he encountered Tam first; the strange Elezen grinned at him, and raised a glass of what looked like whiskey. Aymeric wondered where he’d gotten it from. There was no whiskey at the refreshments table. “Parties. Just like home. I hate it. Don’t you?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t mind them, in the right company,” Aymeric said. He’d rather be working in the Congregation, but in a sense this was work too, so he bore it.</p><p class="western">“I suppose company helps,” Tam said. “Alcohol helps more.”</p><p class="western">“I heard a rumour you’re very old, older than you appear,” Aymeric said. Haurchefant had accidentally mentioned something in passing. “Does overindulgence of alcohol not injure you the way it does the rest of us?”</p><p class="western">“Sure, but we have excellent natural regenerative properties if we stop in time,” Tam said. “Which is nice. It would be a bit embarrassing to ask a unicorn for help with liver failure from one’s own vices.”</p><p class="western">“A unicorn?” He couldn’t agree with the last sentiment. It was important to ask for help when one could not manage on one’s own. It was how he’d met the Scions in the first place.</p><p class="western">“We don’t have magic, where I’m from,” Tam said matter-of-factly. “Unicorns do, but they use it according to their own wisdom or foolishness. I prefer cats.”</p><p class="western">“Ishgard used to have many unicorns, did you know?”</p><p class="western">“I heard… Yet another similarity to the place I’m from. But there aren’t any now. Except for the one who started following me in the Black Shroud.” Tam seemed to brighten. “Maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe I won’t die to one this time. Unless she goes mad.”</p><p class="western">Aymeric was feeling the social ground beneath him quivering and crumbling. “Ah… I don’t think that is a habit of Ishgardian unicorns.” He decided not to bring up the stories about the Nightmare. They were only stories, after all. “By your leave…”</p><p class="western">Rinala Sweetwhisper was hovering on the edge of the gathering, mustering smiles for those who stopped by to congratulate and thank her. Aymeric made himself one of these, since she was near to Tam, and knelt on one knee before her to speak with her better. “How are you, Miss Sweetwhisper?”</p><p class="western">“I am well,” she said, though her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “This place is beautiful.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you. I hope you do not find it too cold; I know you are from warmer climes.”</p><p class="western">She patted her blue fur-trimmed tunic. “It’s all right. Emmanellain took us to the tailors this morning to find clothes for tonight, and there were lots of warm things there.”</p><p class="western">“It looks well on you,” he said. No wonder Achiyo was wearing an Ishgardian-styled gown, if young Emmanellain had provided for them all. Though Rinala’s loose cream-coloured pants were still reminiscent of Ul’dah, rather than the fitted trousers that were in fashion in Ishgard at the moment. He offered her a friendly hand, and she took it with a gentle trust. “Thank you for aiding us once again. I do not know what has brought you grief, but I hope you will find some solace here with us.”</p><p class="western">She dropped her gaze to the ground. Still too soon to offer comfort, then. She did not deserve to be in this war. “Thank you, Ser Aymeric.”</p><p class="western">It was odd how responsible he felt for them now that they were <em>here</em>, in his city, in his proximity. He had been too busy to speak with them much at all since they arrived nearly a moon ago, and they were House Fortemps’ guests, not his, yet he felt closer to them than ever before.</p><p class="western">R’nyath and Alphinaud were far too surrounded by people for him to speak to just yet, so he found Achiyo speaking with Artoirel, and was glad to do so. “How fare you both?”</p><p class="western">Artoirel gestured politely to Achiyo to go first, and she… curtseyed. It looked clumsy on her, who was so graceful with her Eastern bows. “I am well, thank you, Aymeric-sama. And you?”</p><p class="western">“Very well, thank you,” he said. “Enjoying the ball?”</p><p class="western">“Well enough,” Artoirel said, but Achiyo’s beautiful eyes slid sideways.</p><p class="western">And when her gaze glanced up again, it was coy. “’Tis good to see so many people I ought to know; yet I think this might be more dangerous than fighting the dragons.”</p><p class="western">He chuckled. “I believe we think alike on that point. I wonder if I dare ask, then: how do you find Ishgard, now that you are here?”</p><p class="western">“I like it very well,” Achiyo said, and there was a flash in her eyes of genuine enthusiasm. “Your people are very brave. And Lord Artoirel and House Fortemps have been generous beyond measure.” Artoirel murmured something polite and almost embarrassed.</p><p class="western">He hadn’t expected such praise, after the treatment he knew she had been enduring from some quarters, and hadn’t expected how happy such praise would make him. “We do our best; we are far from perfect, but we have our strengths. You are most kind. What were you speaking of, before I so rudely interrupted you?”</p><p class="western">“Lady Achiyo was inquiring as to our relationships with beastmen,” Artoirel said. “I have to confess I never thought about it. <em>Do</em> we have relationships with beastmen?”</p><p class="western">Aymeric had to think about it too. “The Vanu Vanu, perhaps… else, we have none within our borders the way the other nations of Eorzea do. And with them, we have no quarrel… though forced as we are to expand into their territory after the Calamity, they may begin to have a quarrel with us… How is it in the Far East?”</p><p class="western">“There are a few,” she said. “There are the Kojin, who might appear as turtle-folk to your eyes, and the Lupin, the wolfmen… They are much more integrated into Othardian society, especially the Lupin, and so while some may turn to banditry or piracy, they are not feared and hated as a collective the way the Ixal or Kobolds are here.” She frowned softly. “It worries me, the way they are vilified here – at least in Limsa. They are not the enemy. The Empire is.”</p><p class="western">“How is it in Doma, then?” Artoirel asked. “You are from Doma, are you not?”</p><p class="western">“I am from Hingashi, though I lived in Doma for many years,” she corrected him. “In Doma…” her gaze cast itself into the distance, and there were tumultuous feelings there, locked behind her carefully polite expression. “One is not allowed to so much as <em>think</em> ill of the Empire. But in Hingashi, they simply do not like foreigners, the Empire no more or less than any others. Their isolationism has kept the Empire at bay so far. I do not think it will last forever.”</p><p class="western">“All foreigners?” Aymeric asked, a little disappointed. Though he had no cause to protest, with Ishgard’s own policies in place. By the Fury, the embassies were still not reopened.</p><p class="western">“Yes, of course,” she said, and suddenly her polite expression dropped for a second and her eyes were dancing and mischievous. “Why should we welcome in dirty, filthy <em>ijin</em>, who don’t know how to wash and who eat like pigs?”</p><p class="western">Aymeric laughed softly. “And here Ishgard was closed for fear of heretics. But would not they consider an Ishgardian ball to be civilized?” Now he was wondering how people washed in Hingashi. If those scales plating her slender throat continued downwards- <em>That</em> line of thought could stop immediately.</p><p class="western">The mischief was still there. “Ishgard and Hingashi would certainly get along on many tedious things.” Then it faded, and those incredible blue-green eyes looked up at him. “I am only teasing, my lords, and mean no offense. We certainly get along, don’t we?”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” he said, mesmerized. “No offense taken, Lady Achiyo. I still have hope of visiting your homeland someday.”</p><p class="western">“You would be most welcome, if I have any say in the matter,” she murmured, and he could not but smile.</p><p class="western">“Certainly, any country will think of its own citizens most highly,” Artoirel said. “Though I wonder if any in Limsa Lominsa would be able to get away with calling others ‘dirty’.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo smiled. “Pray do not say that around Chuchupa.”</p><p class="western">“You have my word I shall not. I shall only think it. Loudly.”</p><p>“Lord Artoirel…!”</p><p>“I jest, my lady.”</p><p class="western">Aymeric smiled and bowed. “It has been a pleasure to speak with you both, but I see others I must speak to. Though perhaps I will see you dancing later, Lady Achiyo?”</p><p class="western">Alarm flashed through her eyes. “Oh, no. I do not know any Ishgardian dances. Emmanellain did not have time to show.”</p><p class="western">“That’s quite all right,” he said, hiding both his amusement and his disappointment. “Pray enjoy the rest of the party.”</p><p class="western">If he wasn’t more careful, he was going to blurt out his admiration – his infatuation with her in public, and that would humiliate both of them. He already knew of the rumours that tried to drag them both down, and he would not see her shamed by his own city. Perhaps he ought to try harder not to feel what he felt. She was an adventurer, free to go where she pleased, and he was bound to Ishgard… though in light of their immediate conversation, that was a weak excuse.</p><p class="western">Yet to see her in battle for the second time… how could he not be drawn in by her? Fearlessly running headlong into danger to protect <em>his</em> knights, commanding her companions with utter confidence, small and slender and utterly indomitable. His heart was a lost cause… so his head would have to take control from here.</p><p> </p><p class="western">With a clank, the chains dropped from the machine, and Raubahn slowly, painfully sat up and coughed. “My… thanks…”</p><p class="western">“Slowly, General,” Alphinaud told him. “You are yet weak from your ordeal.”</p><p class="western">Rinala, who had immediately lifted her staff to lay healing upon Raubahn when the magitech device was opened, dropped it upon the floor to throw her arms about his neck and sniffled. “My poor General… I’m so glad you’re alive.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you… lass. It’s… good to be alive.” Slowly, his one good arm closed about the Miqo’te as he accepted the hug. He looked so tired, Achiyo thought – yet the sort of sisterly comfort Rinala offered must be priceless. To know that there were yet folk on this star who loved him.</p><p class="western">Achiyo looked to Yugiri. “We must quit this place as soon as may be.” Tam, R’nyath, and Aentfryn had been unavailable, but the other six Scions in Ishgard had joined with Yugiri to come rescue the Flame General – or to get revenge on the Crystal Braves… she did not ask which.</p><p class="western">“Agreed,” Yugiri said. “We are still in danger-” She turned and stopped.</p><p class="western">“I should have known,” Ilberd’s voice spoke from the door. “What are clever contrivances to the Warriors of Light? Well done, heroes.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo whirled, drawing her sword, and saw Ilberd and his two most treacherous lieutenants – Yuyuhase and Laurentius, and a few more lackeys. But whatever rage welled up in her breast was naught compared to the venom Alphinaud had in his voice as he pulled out his grimoire. “<em>Ilberd</em>…”</p><p class="western">Ilberd sneered. “You mean to struggle on, then? Very well. If you would stand in my way, I will cut you down like all the rest.”</p><p class="western">“Ye’ll find it harder than before, now that ye can’t take us by surprise,” Chuchupa said.</p><p class="western">Ilberd laughed harshly. “And you won’t find it as easy as you think, vaunted heroes.”</p><p class="western">“Rinala, stay with Raubahn!” Kekeniro said, though Achiyo thought that command unnecessary. Rinala cast Protect once again and turned to Raubahn.</p><p class="western">“Ilberd! How dare you!” Achiyo charged straight at him, her sword flickering out at his defenses. The others could take care of the underlings. “And you said such noble words to Eline Roaille, you base hypocrite!”</p><p class="western">“I said what I had to. And you believed me, did you not? Don’t we all believe what we want to believe?” He was grinning, matching her stroke for stroke, step for step. She could not let his mockery affect her, but it was difficult not to, and with the feelings of betrayal already surging within her.</p><p class="western">Her eyes were stormy as she struck back. “Then believe this – you have no chance of striking us down, not when all the legions and conviction of the Black Wolf could not!”</p><p class="western">That took the smile off his face and he leaned into her defense, pushing her back a step. “That changes nothing! I will not stop, not though gods nor men gainsay me.” He was indeed a masterful fighter; it was such a waste for one so strong to be so blindly selfish! She ducked as his sword glanced off her shield, and lunged at his knees.</p><p class="western">“Nor I,” she cried, “and whose will then is stronger?”</p><p class="western">“I guess we will see,” he said. “How has <em>your</em> will been tested? What have you endured for <em>your</em> benighted nation? You’re still a girl-”</p><p class="western">A spell caught him in the hand, startling him into fumbling, and Achiyo caught him in the side with a glancing slice. “It is over, Ilberd!” Alphinaud called. “Lay down your arms and surrender yourself to justice!” Laurentius and Yuyuhase were retreating, holding injuries, and about them the other Crystal Braves were fallen.</p><p class="western">“Justice!?” cried the traitor, falling back and disengaging from Achiyo’s blade. “Justice for what exactly? ‘Twas not I who assassinated the sultana, boy!”</p><p class="western">Rinala sprang up from tending to Raubahn, tail bristling, ears laid back. “That’s not what you said in the Fragrant Chamber! I heard you!”</p><p class="western">“I said that to make the bull angry,” Ilberd said dismissively, and Rinala went for her thaumaturgy staff.</p><p class="western">“Ere we debate who is responsible for the assassination,” Alphinaud cut in, “I would ask whether an assassination took place at all.”</p><p class="western">“What?” Rinala asked, very small.</p><p class="western">“Clever little shite…” Ilberd hissed, and turned to Achiyo, pointing his sword at her. “If you think you fight for justice, lass, you’d best wake up. The truth is, you fight for whoever bloody well tells you to. Can you not see you’re being used!? By the Scions, the city-states, even the Crystal Braves. They none of ’em care a whit what you want – only what you can do for them. How do I know this? Because I’m the same as you – a pawn to be used as my masters see fit.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo looked down at her clenched swordhand, then back up at him. “So you would betray even your honour, for you no longer believe in it.”</p><p class="western">“Aye! All I ever wanted was to liberate my homeland, and I ate dirt to make it happen. But what have I achieved after all these years in servitude? Nothing! Not a bloody thing.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo opened her mouth and closed it again. He was wrong – he had to be. But his words had been chipping away at her fury, and now her voice failed her. Where <em>were</em> her own convictions? What had she done other than to ensure her own future? What would she sacrifice for those she cared for?</p><p class="western">“You’re wrong!” cried… Kekeniro, of all people? “The Scions are like family. They were all like family, before <em>you</em> took them from us!”</p><p class="western">“I set you all free!” Ilberd pointed his blade at Raubahn and roared. “If we ourselves are not free – free to think and to act – how are we ever to reclaim our homeland? Know this: there is nothing I would not give to take back Ala Mhigo! NOTHING!”</p><p class="western">There was a bright flash and Achiyo threw up her shield, blinded, but when her eyes cleared and she could look again, Ilberd and his remaining cronies were fleeing.</p><p class="western">“Is it true?” Rinala asked Alphinaud with a gasp. “Is Sultana Nanamo alive?”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud looked flustered. “Well… I think so. It’s true that the announcement of ‘illness’ has me worried… yet I think it more likely than not that somehow, she was spared.”</p><p class="western">Rinala turned to Raubahn with a tremulous smile, the first real smile Achiyo had seen from her since the banquet. “Did you hear that? Everything’s going to be all right!”</p><p class="western">Raubahn’s face was creased with pain, and Achiyo wondered how difficult it was to hear such bright words when he himself could not yet dare hope. “I heard, Rinala.” He cleared his throat and pulled himself slowly to his feet; Vivienne helped him up. “I’m but a cripple and a fool, and still you came for me… I’m in your debt.”</p><p class="western">“We are all of us fools of fate, General,” Alphinaud said. “Yet even fools have a part to play.”</p><p class="western">“Especially if we work together!” Rinala said. “And we’re with you, Raubahn!”</p><p class="western">Raubahn looked down. “Rest assured, I was not planning to die till I’d avenged the sultana… I would have given my wealth, my arm, my life- Still, your words are welcome, lass.”</p><p class="western">“Then let us go,” Yugiri said. “It is still not safe here.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo was last in line. What would she give, if given a choice, for what she believed in?</p><p class="western">Chuchupa fell back to walk beside her. “Don’t let ‘im get to ye, Princess. Ye’ve done miracles for a land <em>not</em> yer own, for which ye didn’t have to lift a finger. Ye owe him nothin’. Bugger ‘im and his guilt trips.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you, Chuchupa,” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa grinned. “Take it from me, a pira- an adventurer does what she wants – and if she wants to liberate countries, then she bloody well can, and if she doesn’t, no one should anchor her with it.”</p><p class="western">“But if someone asked…” Achiyo said, smiling.</p><p class="western">“People are always asking. Remember Minfilia an’ the refugees? Ye pick yer own course, with the tide and the wind, not the Yellowjackets’ yammerin’. Huh, what does he hope to accomplish anyway? Even if he’s pissed at Raubahn, what’s he got to gain from killin’ ‘im? What’s he got to gain from fighting us?”</p><p class="western">“I understand,” Achiyo said. “One thing at a time. We must see the General – and, if possible, the sultana safe… and Ishgard is still in grave danger that we still know little of. Ilberd must wait.”</p><p class="western">“Gods, I hope nobody summons a bloody primal while we’re in the middle o’ that,” Chuchupa said.</p><p class="western">“Pray do not invite misfortune to call,” Achiyo said, and Chuchupa gave her a raspberry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So pretty much nothing happens this chapter except class quests! Figured that since I was always planning to add the DRK quests, I may as well add some of the others, as many as work with the characters, and then I figured I'd put them here before the momentum builds to the point where I can't pause to throw in this sort of thing. Also can I say that the PLD quests are so bizarre that the NPCs are questioning it??? What is this paladin dominance thing??? I dislike. Achiyo doesn't have anything to do with the Sultansworn anyway, so I wasn't planning to include those particular quests in the first place. But I love Constaint so he'll show up somewhere else eventually. My favourite class quests are DRK, BRD, and WHM, though I also like a bunch of the others as well, just not as much.</p><p>Again R'nyath references a song from the choral side of my career, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QEYr9GXt0U">Soldier Won't You Marry Me</a> by Paul Halley.</p><p>Vivienne's quest was heavily influenced by the Japanese dialogue as <a href="https://haillenarte.tumblr.com/post/162480622640/dark-knight-quests-part-ii">translated by Haillenarte on tumblr</a> - doesn't it make so much more sense? I think the localization team were kind of trying to set up the next level 50 quest (the first of the 50-60 quests) with the whole "Temple Knights asking after you" thing, but... no. Get that irrelevant nonsense out of here. Give me sad yandere Fray. (still not entirely happy with it, may edit over the next couple days, but I also want to move on.)</p><p>I made some small edits to <a href="#section0007">Chapter 7</a>, as I never liked Chuchupa's hinted backstory and I wanted to add more for Vivienne now that I know her better.</p><p>I promise we'll go on a road trip next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 23: Loneliness</p><p class="western">Achiyo met with the other Scions in her room, save for Tam, who was missing again. “So to summarize: Raubahn is alive, the Sultana is alive, and the smallfolk do not know that we were accused of anything.”</p><p class="western">“All they know is we disappeared for a moon for no apparent reason,” Vivienne said.</p><p class="western">She nodded to her. “Yes. Except for those among us who did not care for caution. Like you.”</p><p class="western">“I was careful!” R'nyath protested.</p><p class="western">“Well, now you don't have to be,” Vivienne said. “The Crystal Braves are cowards without their leadership, anyway.”</p><p class="western">“I am going to stay in Ishgard,” Achiyo said. “More attacks are coming, Artoirel said, and I would aid those who have been so generous to us without condition. Their kindness appears even more gracious now that we know we did not have to flee so precipitously. But should your paths take you back out again, I will not worry for you.”</p><p class="western">“Gosh, Princess, why were ye worrying in the first place?” Chuchupa said. “I might take a quick trip back to the Wench to catch up on news but I'll be back quick as ye like, there's an aetheryte.”</p><p class="western">“I shall stay with you, Achiyo,” Alphinaud said. “I believe we will learn more of the Ascians here.”</p><p class="western">“And I'm staying too,” Tataru said. “They love me at the Forgotten Knight!”</p><p class="western">“I'm heading out,” Kekeniro said. “I'll be back to help! But there are people I really need to see.”</p><p class="western">“Want to go together?” R'nyath said. “I've got postponed business with the Gods' Quiver, I can go with you as far as Gridania.”</p><p class="western">“I'd be glad of it,” Kekeniro said. “Hyrstmill's my first stop, but don't let me keep you.”</p><p class="western">Rinala cleared her throat in a tiny way. “Um... can I come too? The Seedseers want to talk to me...”</p><p class="western">“Of course!” R'nyath said, taking her hand and squeezing it in both of his. “You'll be most welcome to make a party of it.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo saw Aentfryn and Vivienne look at each other, but whatever agreement they came to, they did not see fit to share with the others.</p><p class="western">“Then everyone has a plan,” Alphinaud said. “We shall send word if we hear anything important ere you return.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Vivienne looked over the dusky sea as the sun set behind her, stretching out her shadow far across the waves from the clifftop. Fray stood behind her. “Good battle, hm?” she asked.</p><p class="western">“<em>They</em> don't appreciate it. They never do...”</p><p class="western">“<em>They</em> don't matter. You know that.” She turned to him. “I did as you suggested. No style, no guile, only chaos. I let the darkness guide me beyond my limits. It felt good.”</p><p class="western">“Heh... heh...” He seemed out of breath. “You did well... Now finish it... Finish what we started... All that remains is to hearken to the voice – to grasp its words and discover your true calling...”</p><p class="western">She stretched out her hand to him and closed her eyes. All she perceived was darkness; no light shone upon her closed lids, as if the sun had suddenly gone out. The roaring sound she had sensed the other times was much less now, and the voice clearer than ever, though she could still not tell if it were male or female.</p><p class="western">
  <em>A chorus of voices cries out for a hero, and she comes. She smiles. She nods. And she remains silent... But she too has a voice... I will be heard...</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Vivienne Urselmert. You stand at the edge of the precipice, but do not fear the fall. Cast yourself into the abyss, and you shall soar above, free at last. There are other lands than these, Vivienne – lands where we are not known. Ask, and we shall quit this place forever.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Only when you have renounced everything are you free to do anything. When we meet again, you will give us your answer...</em>
</p><p class="western">She opened her eyes. Fray was gone.</p><p> </p><p class="western">R'nyath tilted his chair back in the Stone and Steel tavern and tilted his mug back to empty into his throat, then set it down with a flourish and a gargled arpeggio. He and his friends had come to try to find an ancient song of power, and R'nyath had advised against intruding on Tataru's turf over in the Forgotten Knight. He was in a particularly good mood since his mother had told him R'inwa was well – not that she'd seen him, but he'd sent her a letter that he was out with some adventuring friends that R'nyath could only take to be Hoary and Coultenet – and maybe F'lhaminn? So they'd gotten away safely.</p><p class="western">Beside him, his old buddy Guydelot smirked and played a contrasting arpeggio on his harp. R'nyath swallowed his ale and trilled a cadence, pulling his guitar back to a ready position just in time to accompany himself.</p><p class="western">Guydelot laughed. “Which one do you want to do next?”</p><p class="western">“D'you think they'd like Soldier, Soldier, Won't You Marry Me?” R'nyath asked, waving over another round of drinks. The barmaid gave him a brilliant smile and went to fetch them. “It's Ishgardian, after all.”</p><p class="western">“If they're not mortally offended by a pair of Gridanians singing a Lominsan bastardization of it, let's go for it.” This was an old game for both of them.</p><p class="western">“This is a waste of time,” Sanson ground out between his teeth, sitting across the table from them with hunched shoulders and impatient mien. “We'll find naught about the Ballad of Oblivion in a <em>tavern</em>. You both fritter our time away trying to catch the eye of women instead of putting in any work towards our true objective.”</p><p class="western">“Excuse me, I swing <em>both</em> ways,” R'nyath told him cheerfully, with a curl of his tail and a wink at the barmaid returning with their drinks. “Thanks kindly, m'lovely lady.” She giggled, the tips of her pointed ears turning red. At least <em>she</em> liked their singing.</p><p class="western">“As do I,” Guydelot said. “What about you, Sanson the Straight-Laced?”</p><p class="western">Sanson flushed crimson. “That's quite irrelevant. I'm not going to wait for you. I shall find more clues myself.” He got up and stomped out, ignoring the new drink R'nyath had gotten for him. Well... more for him!</p><p class="western">R'nyath and Guydelot looked at each other. “Pity, I'm starting to like him,” R'nyath said. He hadn't known Sanson previously, but the Wood Wailer was really enthusiastic about music even though he didn't play anything at all. “I'll sing the girl, you sing the soldier. What key are you starting in again?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Kekeniro was cautious as he ventured down the ramp to Nophica's Wells, trying not to look too suspicious as he kept an eye out for Brass Blades and Crystal Braves. Just because that Monetarist woman, Dewlala or whoever – he'd already forgotten her name – had said the Scions' involvement, or framing, in the Sultana's attempted assassination had been hushed up didn't mean that their enemies weren't still out to get them. It just meant he didn't have to remain in Ishgard all the time.</p><p class="western">He'd already been to see his family in Hyrstmill, and gotten thoroughly scolded by his mother and very nearly grounded if she'd still had any authority over him. At least his brother and sister were happy to see him. And Y'mhitra, too, was pleased to see her research partner in one piece, though she asked for word of Y'shtola and he'd had to say she was probably gone...</p><p class="western">But now he was daring even to Thanalan, to see the love of his life. He'd called her on linkpearl once he'd gotten in range, and she'd been strangely short with him then, but she'd agreed to meet him here, where the Crystal Braves had no reason to be.</p><p class="western">“<em>Kekeniro Lylyniro!</em>” came a furious cry, and suddenly his vision was filled with flashing blue eyes and tossing green hair. She was before him in all her angry glory, just barely refraining from either tackling him to the ground or punching him, probably repeatedly.</p><p class="western">“Lilidi,” he gasped. “Gods, I'm...” He had missed her, of course, though before he had often gone for weeks or even months without seeing her, but after the way he'd had to leave this particular time, he hadn't even realized how terribly he missed her until he saw her again. He sniffled and threw himself into her arms. “I'm glad to see you.”</p><p class="western">“You better be,” she grumbled, patting him on the back soothingly. “You know I don't mind you going off on your adventures, but I like to <em>know</em> about it. You didn't even send a <em>letter</em>.”</p><p class="western">“I'm so sorry,” he said. “I wrote one, but I was worried it might tip off the Crystal Braves.”</p><p class="western">“Never mind that,” she said, pushing him to stand at arm's length with a determined look. “You are going to tell me everything now.”</p><p class="western">“Uh... okay. I can do that.”</p><p class="western">So they walked by the stream, and he told her everything, even things he maybe oughtn't to tell anyone, but he trusted Lilidi; she knew better than him how to keep secrets.</p><p class="western">“So I came straight to see you as soon as we understood it was safe,” he said.</p><p class="western">Lilidi was still frowning. “You're a Warrior of Light, whatever that means, and if nothing else, you're an exceptional Arcanist – you're an exceptional Summoner, and I know they're rare to begin with. You should be more than a match for anyone.”</p><p class="western">“I'm not a match for you,” he said, smiling.</p><p class="western">“All right, but anyone <em>else</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Well... I guess I could blow away a decent-sized squad with my skills. I still wouldn't want to go alone, though.”</p><p class="western">“Well, you're not going alone, anymore,” she said. “I'm going with you from now on.”</p><p class="western">“Wha- but-”</p><p class="western">“What's the matter? Your team takes good care of you, but I still worry!”</p><p class="western">He stopped talking to really make himself think about it. Lilidi was brave and bold and an incredible swordmaster, despite being an Ul'dahn noblewoman. They'd been on adventures together before. It was how they'd fallen in love. He actually really wanted her to come with the Scions with their adventures; he knew she would enjoy it. He only had a few concerns. “I would love to have you along with us, I really would. You know I would. I admire you as much as I love you.”</p><p class="western">“I'm hearing a 'but' coming,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. “The 'would' gives it away.”</p><p class="western">Even though he felt skewered, he challenged her stare. “First of all, what happens with your uncle and your estate?”</p><p class="western">“That's a reasonable point,” Lilidi said. “Luckily for you, I've been maneuvering to make him vulnerable. I'm almost in a position where I can just take him out and be done with it. It would go easier with your help, of course, but if not, I've got two new allies, a Midlander and a Highlander. The Highlander wants to help me fight, with his stupid big axe, and the Midlander will smooth-talk everyone through the aftermath.”</p><p class="western">“Okay. I can help with that. I might even be able to call in some of my Scion friends if you really want to crush him.” Her uncle was the cruel and greedy sort, unremarkable among Ul'dahn Lalafells. How Lilidi could be even remotely related to him, he'd never guess.</p><p class="western">“Now you're talking,” Lilidi said with a bright grin. “Next?”</p><p class="western">“Next, if we encounter a primal, you can't fight it.”</p><p class="western">She grimaced, but nodded. “Right. That's why you're a Warrior of Light. The Echo.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. It's the one thing I can do to protect you.”</p><p class="western">“Well, it's good you have all those tallfolk with the Echo around to protect <em>you</em>,” Lilidi said. “It's not that I don't think you couldn't handle it on your own, but... you're so fragile!”</p><p class="western">He chuckled self-consciously. “It's true. I'll never forget how we met. Taken out by bandits in Eastern Thanalan... So embarrassing.”</p><p class="western">“That wouldn't happen now,” Lilidi told him, and kissed him on the cheek. “I just worry. And it's not fair. So I'm coming. In fact, I'm doing more than that.”</p><p class="western">Before he could process what she was doing and saying, she got down on one knee in front of him, by the stream. “Kekeniro Lylyniro, marry me.”</p><p class="western">He gaped, reeling back in surprise. “M-m-m-me?”</p><p class="western">“Do you see anybody else around here?” she retorted. “We've been dating long enough. I <em>know</em> you, and what a good person you are, and I love you. I don't see a need to wait any longer to tell you I want to make our relationship permanent. Do you?”</p><p class="western">He started to cry. “By the Twelve, yes. Yes I will.” This was so sudden! And yet, like she said, they'd been dating two years already. He reached out to pull her up to standing, and then hugged her tightly, crying like a baby, he was so happy.</p><p class="western">She might have been crying a little bit too, but it was hard to tell, even when he kissed her. “Gods, I'm so happy. Thank you so much.”</p><p class="western">“Thank <em>you</em>,” she said, a little shakily. “That was scarier than I thought it was going to be.”</p><p class="western">“I bet it was! I don't know when I would have worked up the nerve to ask you.”</p><p class="western">She gave him a pert smile. “Then it's a very good thing I did it. Fiancé.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, that sounds weird. Fiancée.”</p><p class="western">Lilidi shuddered. “You're right. Let's never use those words again. At least not to each other.”</p><p class="western">He laughed out loud, and held her hand to keep walking. “Do you have a plan for when we'll be married?”</p><p class="western">“Quietly, at home, and as soon as we're both free of distractions for a long enough period of time.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm. I'm not sure my parents will be brave enough to come all this way from the Black Shroud. It will take me some time to persuade them, even if nothing world-shaking happens for a couple moons.”</p><p class="western">“Which seems unlikely with your life recently,” Lilidi teased him. “Ever since you joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, you've been caught up in so many crazy things!”</p><p class="western">“I know, it's amazing.” He smiled blissfully, thinking of Bahamut and that time he got to use Teraflare. “Anyway, your uncle should probably be a priority. <em>He's</em> not invited.”</p><p class="western">She nodded. “He thinks he's ready for me. He's got another think coming. He's not ready for my allies <em>and</em> my fiancé. Ha!” It didn't sound so weird when she said it like that. “Anyway, he's an immediate concern, but I'll arrange for the wedding to be in two moons – mid-summer, before the harvest. I know you don't know what the Scions will be tangled with, but do you have any plans for before then?”</p><p class="western">“I actually have a research project with Y'mhitra, if you'd like to come along for that? We've decided it's high time I try to summon Ramuh-egi.”</p><p class="western">Lilidi laughed. “What will that look like, a little thunder-sparking beard-cloud?”</p><p class="western">Kekeniro laughed again too. “We will have to see! I really don't know. I don't think anyone else has summoned such an egi, since the god himself is so reclusive- But your uncle first. What's your plan? What are his defenses? How much time do we have?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Tam leaned on his white lance and regarded the field strewn with dragon bodies. What a waste it was. He hadn't had any particular friendship with the dragons in the mountainlands east of the forests he roamed, but they'd been <em>people</em>, and the longer he stayed and fought winged lizards in Coerthas, the more bothered he became by it.</p><p class="western">Someone was approaching him, a vaguely familiar dragoon. She pulled her helmet off, revealing flowing blonde hair and solemn eyes. “Greetings, Ser Tam. Thank you for coming to our aid. We would not have asked such a thing from one who has not pledged allegiance to Ishgard, yet you came anyway. Our comrades may go to their rest in peace with their deaths thus avenged.”</p><p class="western">“Glad to be of service,” Tam drawled. “Alberic's helped me out a bit, figured I owed him.”</p><p class="western">The dragoon smiled briefly. “'Tis an honour to see you again. Though it appears I am not remembered...?”</p><p class="western">“Your face I remember, your name I do not, for you never gave it,” Tam said.</p><p class="western">“Ah, the fault is then mine,” she said, colouring in embarrassment. “Permit me to introduce myself anew. I am Heustienne of the Order of the Knights Dragoon. Both when we first met, and now, I could not help but notice that your fighting style is very distinct.”</p><p class="western">“Of course,” Tam said. It was impossible for it not to be, if he was in an entirely different world. Of course, if this were all a construct of his dying imagination, it was pretty impressive that everyone else fought differently than him, and consistently with each other. Such an observation might lean towards Eorzea being real – at least as he was currently perceiving it.</p><p class="western">Heustienne was staring at him with hungry eyes. “Such insights you must possess... If I may speak frankly, I wish to train under you. Will you accept me as your pupil?”</p><p class="western">“No,” Tam said.</p><p class="western">She looked startled. “But...”</p><p class="western">“No,” Tam said, a little less bluntly. “I've nothing against you, young one, but <em>I</em> pick who I mentor. In all my long, long, <em>long</em> years, I can count the number of people I've... 'trained' on both hands. Speaking generously.” Did Achiyo really count? She never asked for it, not even tacitly like Alphinaud did. “Moreover, me knowing moves unknown to you does not make me your ideal teacher. Anyone not of Ishgard could teach you something new.”</p><p class="western">Heustienne looked a little crushed. “But... You're one of the Warriors of Light! You are the most skilled lancer in all Eorzea!”</p><p class="western">Tam snorted. “My skills have long ceased to be from instruction and technique, and are entirely from experience – experience I can't share with you, nor can you acquire without having my specific past. Skill doesn't make a good teacher... and one can be a good teacher without being the best. If you want instruction, that's your lesson.”</p><p class="western">“Can I not make a case for myself?” she begged. “A fearsome dragon has been terrorizing Coerthas of late. Graoully is its name-”</p><p class="western">“Right stupid name,” Tam muttered.</p><p class="western">“-and I have been charged with leading a mission to slay it. Though I am second-in-command in the Order, I am not confident of my chances against the creature. Such is its ferocity and cunning. I must <em>needs</em> grow stronger.”</p><p class="western">“You're nearly as good as Estinien and he has that bloody eyeball to help him, what more do you want?” Tam asked.</p><p class="western">“Ser Estinien might well have difficulty with this beast himself!” she cried. “Please. I must learn from you.”</p><p class="western">“I said no,” Tam said. “It's not going to work. You're far too serious and dramatic. You would not enjoy it, nor would you learn what you want to learn. If you want, I <em>might</em> consider going with you when you go to confront this dragon, if that would give you the confidence to do what you already know how to do. But full-time mentoring? No. Not from me.”</p><p class="western">“I... I see,” she said, bowing her head. “Forgive me...”</p><p class="western">“There's nothing to forgive,” Tam said in exasperation. “Not from me to you, nor from you to me. If you truly want my advice, it would be – leave Ishgard. Leave Coerthas. Wander the world. The whole world. See, explore, experience, survive.” <em>Hear, feel think?</em> “But you don't have time for that, do you? So bring some allies when you go fight that dragon.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” she said, lifting her head, upset, but proudly determined not to show it. “Then I will send word to you when I go.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Hei Princes, seems Rhikis pissed at me for runnin of withowt givn her notis, gotta run sum mishins for her with me Maelstrom skwad to keep her of me ars. Goin to fite kobolds, see yu in a cupl sennites. Hope thers no big fites in Ishgard withowt me but yull be fine if ther ar.</em>
</p><p class="western">Achiyo read the note, addressed haphazardly as it was to <em>Acheeyo Kensakee, Fortaw Manner, Ishgerd</em>, and blessed the moogle who had managed to deliver it. And made a resolution to teach Chuchupa to spell her name correctly in Eorzean letters.</p><p class="western">Then she had to prepare for the religious gathering the Fortemps sons had invited Alphinaud, Tataru, and her to participate in, seeing as it was their holy day and there were no crises immediately brewing... They called it Mass, and she was already intimidated by what Emmanellain had described to her. Something about... “Halonic aerobics” and “smells and bells”, words that left her with more questions than she'd had before.</p><p class="western">Even Alphinaud did not know much more than she. “Halonic Orthodoxy is not evangelical, so only citizens of the nation are normally invited to their services. I confess to being quite curious.”</p><p class="western">The Fortemps family and their entourage formed a protective ring about her and Tataru as they set out to walk to the Vault, with Count Edmont in the lead with his cane, and his three sons – for Haurchefant was in town – on either side of her. She herself, with her new dark coat of furs and a maiden's cap, would not draw undue attention by her appearance, and no one bothered them on their way. Perhaps she was being unduly nervous; she had been getting harassed a lot less in recent days, and hardly at all in the Pillars, whence she had restricted her movements of late. Alphinaud, of course, already blended in perfectly, and Tataru did not seem to mind the attention. But Achiyo was grateful for the courtesy they offered her.</p><p class="western">Inside the great golden cavern of the vault, with its enormous windows and vast rows of pews, she noticed everyone seemed to have their own spot. The Fortemps group clustered front and right, Haillenarte, front and left, and Dzemael and Durendaire behind – a little like where their manors were situated in the pillars. In the middle, besides a great number of other nobles, was a large contingent of Temple Knights, in armour, and she caught a glimpse of Aymeric and Lucia.</p><p class="western">But for once, she was interested in more than Ser Aymeric, and indulged in staring all about her. She had never been in such a large hall in all her life, and wondered yet again how the Ishgardians did it – how they transformed heavy stone into forests of arches so light and delicate it felt like the ceiling was flying, and so full of windows it felt like there was no back wall at all. Count Edmont and Artoirel kept their gazes piously forward, but Emmanellain and Haurchefant gleefully pointed out anything they thought might interest her and the others in low murmurs... and continued to do so after proceedings began, and no one seemed to think it was rude... Though Emmanellain was almost smothering in his attentions and she had to give him an eloquent look to get him to calm down and give her space.</p><p class="western">And then the proceedings began, and a huge sound rang out, filling the space with bone-shaking reverberations. She jumped and gasped and found Haurchefant struggling not to laugh as he pointed to what looked like a... a war machine, really, upon the wall behind them above the front entrance. Hundreds and hundreds of pipes, vertical, horizontal, gold, silver, wood, were encased in an ornate cabinet the size of a house, and all these pipes were thundering through the space in majestic processional music. There was a choir, too, and she dimly remembered from the winter's Starlight Celebration that Ishgard was known for its choirs, but the instrument commanded all her attention. She almost missed seeing the Archbishop and the Heaven's Ward processing to the music down the stairs at the back.</p><p class="western">She needn't have worried about understanding it. It was all very strange to her, and yet strangely familiar, for though she had been too young in Hingashi to appreciate it, and it was discouraged by the Empire in Doma, the Far East did not want for elaborate ceremonies of ancient ritual, of music and incense, of prayer and lecture. The Archbishop was like Kaien-ou-sama, and the Heaven's Ward attended him like the Doman courtiers, serving in their own parts of the rituals.</p><p class="western">And though she thought she noticed the attention of the Fortemps men about her wandering a bit, for they were overly familiar with it, she took it all in as well as she could. She and her companions copied when they knelt and when they stood – “Halonic aerobics” indeed – when they sang, she peered at the music in the hymnal she could not read, for she had never learned to read music and certainly not in Eorzean notation, though Alphinaud and Tataru seemed to make it out well enough – she watched them all praying to Halone so fervently, with bent heads and clasped hands. She followed their example and made her own prayers in her heart to the kami who watched over her, to Ryujin-sama, to Suijin-sama, to Omoikane-sama, that she would know what to do in the trials that surely awaited her in her future.</p><p class="western">It was perhaps two bells later that the rituals concluded, with more resounding music from the pipe instrument, and they went back into the cold clear air outside. Aymeric and the Temple Knights left before she could speak with him, but that was was fine. She would have felt awkward speaking with him in this context, dressed as she was. These clothes did not suit her, though she was grateful for the disguise they provided. She'd barely felt comfortable in them at the party she'd been to a few nights ago. Like she was playing at being an Ishgardian. She admired them, but she was not one of them.</p><p class="western">He'd laughed softly at something she'd said, at that party, and that memory still warmed her heart.</p><p class="western">Alphinaud stretched when he was safely outside. “Most enlightening!” But he said to Achiyo in a lower voice: “But I don't think I see the need to attend another one. One was tedious enough.”</p><p class="western">“I don't know,” Achiyo said. “It is not my religion, and I do not think I shall ever come to venerate Halone alone above all other kami, yet I... I feel like I understood.”</p><p class="western">“I'm glad to hear you say that!” Haurchefant cried. “I was a little afraid you should be bored to tears. The good old Archbishop's homilies do tend to drag after the first half-bell. Eurgh.”</p><p class="western">“But you liked the pipe organ, eh?” Emmanellain said. “We should introduce you to the organist! A lovely lass, very cold and shy, though...”</p><p class="western">“Only to you, Emmanellain,” Artoirel said flatly, and Haurchefant laughed.</p><p class="western">“I would love to meet her!” Tataru said. “I do have a bit of interest in music, myself. How much did that instrument cost to manufacture, do you suppose?”</p><p class="western">“We can't get one for the Rising Stones,” Alphinaud said, mock-chiding.</p><p class="western">“Of course not! Something that big would have to belong to all of Revenant's Toll,” Tataru responded in kind.</p><p class="western">Achiyo turned to Count Edmont. “You have my thanks for inviting us. It was a great honour, and a fascinating experience.”</p><p class="western">“You are most welcome, Lady Achiyo. You are most welcome to join us whenever you wish. And if you have no further interest, it was delightful for you all to join us today.”</p><p class="western">She smiled at him. Somehow Count Edmont's sincerity made the most formal of pronouncements to be as warm and welcoming as family. It was enticing her to stay here, in this forbidding, hostile land, even should the Scions continue on in days to come.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It had been more than a sennight and Rinala was deep in a beautiful forest north of Western Coerthas, standing with her eyes closed, seeking not to ignore the gorgeous lavender and amber trees but rather to detect any hint of unnaturally-twisted aether. She might normally have been nervous about closing her eyes in such a dangerous place, with the gigantic bears and the fierce wild chocobos, but Eschiva stood near, her lance at the ready, keeping a sharp eye out.</p><p class="western">She opened her eyes. “I can feel it from the north-west. Isn't that dragon territory?”</p><p class="western">“Let's go as far as we can, and if we have to turn back, we shall,” Eschiva said. “What's the matter?”</p><p class="western">“Just... thinking.” How much did she want to tell Eschiva, whom she'd known for such a short time? “About that woman, and...” She stopped.</p><p class="western">Eschiva gave her a concerned look. “You don't have to tell me, but you should talk to your friends. I know you're grieving-” Rinala had mentioned it when she met her, and it was hard not to notice, really “-but don't keep it all bottled up, you know? Ugh, what were the Seedseers thinking, sending you out to do this when you have your own things to worry about?”</p><p class="western">“They didn't have a choice...”</p><p class="western">“They absolutely had a choice. So selfish.”</p><p class="western">She thought about it as they walked. She probably should have taken this time to go home and see her parents. The Seedseers needed her help, though – there weren't any other White Mages able to leave the forest, and she'd put off their summons for a while already, until Achiyo had said it was safe.</p><p class="western">The truth was, she hadn't felt capable of even going home. Her parents would have been able to support her grief better than the Scions and Haurchefant's family, but she couldn't even muster the energy to Return to Horizon and take the ferry home. She'd only done what was strictly necessary to not actively die this last little while.</p><p class="western">She ought to visit them soon. They must be worried so much about her. She'd never been out of touch with them for this long.</p><p class="western">And maybe she could, now. She was starting to recover some life in her. “It's a long story, and I didn't want to talk about it before, but maybe I can, now...”</p><p class="western">Eschiva stopped walking suddenly. “Hey. You want to stop for lunch? If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen. I won't spread it around, either.”</p><p class="western">Rinala glanced at her and felt her ears prick up, just a little. “...Lunch sounds good.”</p><p class="western">Maybe she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the attempted assassination, and the accusations, and it was very difficult still to talk about all the Scions staying behind to sacrifice themselves for the Warriors of Light... all her friends, so dear to her, Yda and Y'shtola and Minfilia and Papalymo and yes, especially Thancred... Thancred whom she hadn't been able to keep her promise to, to take care of Minfilia... She loved them, and the tears wouldn't stop as she spoke of them, though she doggedly worked away on her bread and butter between sobs.</p><p class="western">She managed to tell Eschiva everything, and Eschiva listened sympathetically. “And that woman... she seems to be all alone. She seems... sad, and angry. She's definitely doing something with the taint, and it's wrong, but what if she's doing it for people she loves? And then I remember that I didn't lose everyone I cared about. It hurts so much, and my heart is still breaking, but there are still people who care about me – though I wish I weren't such a burden to them.”</p><p class="western">“I think I can definitively say you're not a burden,” Eschiva said. “You're going through so much, and you're <em>still</em> fighting with such strength to save people. You're really strong, Rinala, and I know your friends would tell you likewise. I know you miss them all, but it's going to be okay.”</p><p class="western">Rinala nodded. “I... I believe you. I think I can start moving forward again. Knowing that Raubahn and Sultana Nanamo are all right is a big relief. Especially... seeing her die in front of me like that... and then not being able to help her...” She sniffled at the terrifying memory. “But she's okay! I think. I want to see her before I'm completely relieved. But at least I've seen Raubahn. And the others... they all went down fighting. I'm going to follow their example, and I... I think I can. So... I'm going to be okay.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, exactly,” Eschiva said. “You're doing fine. You're out here, helping people, even when the Seedseers won't do it, even though you're hurting. That makes you good in my book.”</p><p class="western">Her words were blunt and awkward, but she really meant them. Rinala nodded. She was going to help as many people as she could. Just as the surviving Scions were doing, she would do her best. She would do what Thancred would do, and keep trying, no matter what. He'd said he was proud of her, and she would keep being someone he could be proud of, even if he was gone. For love of him, she would do that.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“If I never see snow again, it'll be too soon,” Fray had muttered, near collapse, the last time she'd seen him, and Vivienne had to agree. And yet. And yet. Some of the knights of Whitebrim had caught sight of her when she was going to meet him again outside of Ishgard, and begged her to help them with some giants. Beseeched her, imploringly, earnestly, and nearly on bended knee... come to think of it, she should have gotten them to bend their knees... but she'd gone along with them, summoning her magitech walker to aid her on her way.</p><p class="western">It could have been her imagination, but she thought she'd heard a frustrated hiss as she agreed...</p><p class="western">Fighting creatures larger than she was was always satisfying. To abandon the finesse she needed for smaller opponents and simply tear through hostile flesh and bone, to indulge in her perpetual fury without care for those following her, it was a heady thrill. She was quite spattered in giant blood by the time the giants fled, and as she turned, she stopped, shocked.</p><p class="western">The Durendaire knights were applauding her and saluting her. Some of them were staggering, some of them were sitting and being treated by their chirurgeon, but all of their eyes were on her with admiration. She still wasn't used to this. Especially not after fighting like a demon possessed right in front of them.</p><p class="western">“By the Fury, you really did it!” cried the captain. “And you made it look so easy!”</p><p class="western">She shrugged. “Giant sword helps.”</p><p class="western">“It was an honour to fight with you, madam. You really are everything the bards say.”</p><p class="western">“The bard wouldn't happen to be R'nyath, would it?” She'd scald the tail off him if it were...</p><p class="western">The captain chuckled. “No, no, many sing of the fierce dark beauty, the untouchable one whose mighty greatsword defends the helpless. I myself have been following your deeds ever since you were of the party that slew Shiva. Your martial prowess is widely known, of course, but what I found truly inspirational was your compassion for the common man. How you would risk your life without thought for fame or fortune, how the lowest among us could find a friend in you...”</p><p class="western">Vivienne made a face inside her helmet. “What a... creative interpretation. I do what I must and no more.” Really, who was making up such bullshite about her? She would have to look into it.</p><p class="western">And yet this sort of warmth... she didn't <em>need</em> it, but even if it was mistaken, it was... nice, that these random people admired her. “Well, we really appreciate it, madam. These giants will bother travelers no more.”</p><p class="western">He was interrupted by a distant shout. “Sir! Sir! It’s an emergency!”</p><p class="western">“What is it? What’s happened?” demanded the knight captain.</p><p class="western">“At Whitebrim Front, sir – we’re under attack!” the messenger gasped, dashing up to them and sliding in the snow to a stop. “A man clad in black armour suddenly tore through our sentries-”</p><p class="western">Vivienne's eyes narrowed. “What sort of black armour?”</p><p class="western">“Could he be a heretic?!” exclaimed the captain.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, sir! Heavy armour, surely, it completely covered him from head to toe. He didn’t seem like the usual sort of heretic. I don’t even know what it is that he wants from us! But I... I heard that he was murmuring Mistress Urselmert’s name...”</p><p class="western">“Godsdammit!” Vivienne burst out. She'd had her suspicions as to Fray's intentions for a while, but this was too godsdammed far, even if she was late to meet with him. Before the knights could say anything or do anything – this wasn't their business anyway – she was running, slinging her heavy sword on her back, heedless of the blood that dripped from it still.</p><p class="western">She swung herself lightly into the driver's seat of her magitech walker and pushed the engine into high gear. There was the castle of Whitebrim, not too far away – and the sentries were not at their posts, the sounds of battle echoing through the empty gate. She cursed again, calling the wrath of several gods down upon that mad idiot Hyur.</p><p class="western">Her walker pounded into the courtyard, and Vivienne sprang forwards from the seat to land lightly on the pavement, glowering at the dark figure who stood there, surrounded by bleeding and moaning knights. She drew her sword. “Fray!” She didn't even know what questions to ask; 'what in the seven hells' seemed too mild. She had known he was impatient and violent... but what purpose did this serve? Had he finally snapped from being-</p><p class="western">Fray turned away from his carnage, his pale eyes near-glowing in the darkness of his helm. They bored into her with unchecked intensity, and for a moment, only a moment, she hesitated. She still didn't know <em>who</em> he was, even after all the bonding he'd dragged them both into. “'Fray'?” He snorted. “Say my name. Say it. My real name. Our real name! The fear and hatred that you keep locked in the darkness of your heart, all the negative thoughts you deny... I am you. I am your shadow.”</p><p class="western">“My shadow has quite the personality,” Vivienne said sarcastically, edging closer.</p><p class="western">The figure snorted, pointing accusingly at her. “Come now, you knew Fray was dead from the beginning, but you didn’t care! When you first touched that soul crystal, the darkness nurtured by the real Fray was invoked... and his desire to live reflexively stole some of your aether. He took not only your aether, but the darkness that lived in your heart... So I came to inhabit his body. And after all that time you spent pushing me away, I finally got to meet you...”</p><p class="western">“So you're a spirit,” she said grimly. Those eyes were unsettling in their intensity... and their desperate hunger. “You're both him and me, the bastard child of our aether and our fury.”</p><p class="western">“Yes. But I’m running on borrowed time. Soon, the aether that Fray stole from you will be spent. And once that happens, I will no longer be able to move this body... I will disappear once more into the darkness of your heart... Before that happens... I wanted you to understand how I felt. I wanted you to choose me over everyone else. But everyone... <em>everyone keeps getting in my way!</em>” He gestured to the wounded knights, who flinched – to the world at large – then glared at her once more. “Open your eyes. Look. Do you see now? Do you <em>see?</em>”</p><p class="western">Fray – or 'Fray' – whatever he was – swayed, then collapsed... and an aetherial figure materialized where he had been standing. Tall, slender, clad in black armour, skin dark as shadow, long hair as black as night, green eyes filled with a terrible mad light that bored into Vivienne where she stood tense – a copy of her stood there, perfect in every detail. And how could it not be? It was her own inner darkness, whom she'd lived with for over twenty years. Dark aether swirled about the figure, flickering, ominous and powerful.</p><p class="western">Her shadow put on her helmet and drew a sword, identical to her own. “With what little I have left, I will convey to everyone my pain... Even you... even the world that created me... This is what you want too, isn't it?” Even her voice was identical, her own voice wracked with rage and pain, though there was an echo behind it, a dim resonance of Fray's voice.</p><p class="western">“You... reckless bastard,” Vivienne said, raising her own sword again to a ready stance.</p><p class="western">Her shadow smiled cruelly. “What will you do, Vivienne? Will you save the world by killing me? Or will you save the world by killing you?”</p><p class="western">Whatever her feelings towards anyone or anything else, right now her fury was about to boil over. And she could let it. If there was anyone she could fight without holding back, it was herself, wasn't it? “Ha!” She sprang forwards, and the greatswords rang together like bells, echoing around the courtyard.</p><p class="western">Her double met her stroke for stroke, equally skilled, equally strong. “You wound me each and every time you give yourself to someone else... I wanted you to give yourself to <em>me...</em> My pain, my suffering, my loneliness... Do you understand it now, Vivienne?”</p><p class="western">Vivienne snarled. “You have no need to ask. You know as well as I do that whatever you feel is mine! My pain! My suffering! My loneliness!” She felt ugly, revealing such private thoughts in public, but she wasn't going to defeat this spectre with strength alone.</p><p class="western">“<em>You don't even know yourself! You have no idea!</em>” Her shadow launched herself again at her, greatsword cleaving the air where she'd stood a moment before.</p><p class="western">A vaguely familiar voice came to her ears. “Pull yourself together, Lady Urselmert! You have my blade! I will not suffer the champion of this outpost to fight alone!”</p><p class="western">Her shadow hesitated, sparing Drillemont a wary glance. “Champion...? You think us your champion?” Her shoulders shook. “It’s people like you... It’s your fault... <em>It’s your fault that she can’t even accept herself</em>!”</p><p class="western">The shadow struck out at Drillemont, who was unprepared for the ferocity of her attack and the sheer weight of her sword – and then Vivienne was there, parrying with her own unwieldy beam of aether-infused steel, a roar in her mouth and rage in her eyes. Drillemont stumbled away, regrouping as he reassessed the situation.</p><p class="western">Her shadow was like a wild animal, and Vivienne drew back before that uncontrolled fury, before the giant windmill sweeps of that greatsword. “Do you feel it, Vivienne? The pain, the hatred, the sadness you've suppressed... The screams that never reached you... Every single part of me... I'll make you feel it all! Until I've drawn my last!”</p><p class="western">She did feel it, through their bond, the aether that they shared, more than she'd ever imagined. This was... hers? It could not be. Hers and Fray's together... more than any one person could ever bear. And yet if even half of this was her own... How did she yet live? Her shadow was right. She had thought she had embraced darkness...</p><p class="western">Flashes of her own memory came to her – darkness and fire – the still bodies of her parents – her baby brother's weight ripped from her twelve-year-old arms – her hands closing about a longsword as tall as she was – the screaming, hers and theirs – the blood that covered her from head to foot afterwards. She had taken her grief and rage and hate and forged from it armour against the world and weapons against its hurts, she had let it sink into her soul, she had never run from it... but nor had she confronted it. She had always buried the specifics, lest it overwhelm her. But that had only put it off and let it grow, let it fester until Fray had given it a mind of its own...</p><p class="western">While she was distracted, her double swung past her guard and cracked her over the head. Vivienne staggered back, reaching up to feel the dent in her helm, then wrenching it off as being unfit to protect her further. And though her vision was slightly blurred, she was alive; it had done its job.</p><p class="western">“Well what are you expecting me to do about it?” she cried. “Bare my soul to everyone I met? Fall down and weep like a child!? I've not been a child for a long time!” She bared her teeth, though she felt her body growing weary under the weight of these emotions, her knees beginning to quiver with strain. She could fight for hours if it weren't for the damn emotional entanglement...! She lashed out defiantly and caught her shadow also in the helmet, sending her stumbling back, buying herself some space.</p><p class="western">Her shadow swayed, reaching up to throw her own helm to the ground, where it vanished, aetherial construct as it was. Now they were identical again, and she lifted her sword to a high guard, though her arms protested; she couldn't risk another blow to the head. Her double mimicked her, and as they circled each other again, she wondered if the Whitebrim knights had lost track of who was who yet. There they stood, snarling at each other from a few fulms away, and yet she knew her own glare was beginning to crack.</p><p class="western">“Lady Urselmert!” cried a knight on the outskirts of the courtyard suddenly, his hands cupped to his mouth. “Fight the madman! You can win!”</p><p class="western">“We’re here for you, Lady Urselmert!” called a chirurgeon. “Please, don’t lose!”</p><p class="western">“Y-You have my blade, if you’ve need of it!” called a third knight, one of those she'd been fighting giants with. “I wish only to repay you for the kindness you’ve shown us!”</p><p class="western">“Shut up, you!” growled her shadow. “You can't really kill me. You may as well lay your blade at your own neck. But where would that leave us?”</p><p class="western">“The same goes for you, doesn't it?” she demanded. “You need me. And I need you. I want you strong within me, though you cannot control me. You give me reason to fight. You give me the strength to fight. Without you I would be nothing. You mad dramatic bitch.”</p><p class="western">Her shadow snarled and lunged forward; Vivienne parried and followed with a strike to her side. Her shadow reeled, holding her side, gasping for air, leaning on her sword.</p><p class="western">“Why?” she asked. “You gave me a voice, and now you take it away... Is this not terribly ironic...? That strength of yours... it makes you a hero... but it gives you so much pain. And one day... it might even claim your life...”</p><p class="western">“That is my choice,” she said sternly. “I tell others I fight for myself, but that is not true. You have shown me that. I tell them I fight for my brother, and for my people, but even that isn't true, is it?” She fell silent. None of them understood. Not even Alain, for he had been too young to remember more than a vague fear. And none of them knew her now. No one knew her, not her brother, not her people, not Aentfryn. Gods. Her heart twisted within her and for a moment she felt again Fray's yearning.</p><p class="western">“Say it,” her shadow gasped. “Say it! Why do you fight!?”</p><p class="western">“I fight so no one will suffer our fate ever again!” Vivienne swung, one last desperate sweep upwards.</p><p class="western">Her shadow fell to one knee on the cobblestones, clutching her bleeding chest, panting harshly. “Yes... was that not the cause of the Dark Knight? To protect the weak... You will surely... grow even stronger than this... But with that strength comes suffering. And when you suffer... so too do I. I wanted to make you understand that, for your own sake... but this is enough...”</p><p class="western">She slipped and fell prone, but Vivienne knelt beside her. The shadow reached up towards her face. “Vivienne...? I am... the part of you that could not be a hero. But I wonder... if I could be one with you once more...”</p><p class="western">“I will carry you, Fray,” she said. “Achiyo and the others... they're the real heroes. But we will support them as we can.”</p><p class="western">Her shadow nodded. “...If this is how it must be, then so be it. Listen to my voice. Listen to our heartbeat. Listen...”</p><p class="western">Vivienne took her hand and closed her eyes.</p><p class="western">“<em>Thank you</em>,” said her own voice in the darkness. “<em>You who know your pain, who know your sorrow, who know your suffering. Once more, I will return to your heart. And when you fight to protect the world... I will be your tears, and your anger, and your strength... But know that when you tire of this charade, I shall be here... waiting to take the reins... You need only ask...</em>”</p><p> </p><p class="western">She opened her eyes and found Drillemont and all his knights staring at her. Fray's body lay a short distance away; her double was gone. She straightened with an effort and raised an eyebrow at him. “Well? Going to arrest me for heresy?”</p><p class="western">Drillemont took a deep breath. “I can't pretend to understand what that all was. But you are blameless, and this was clearly a private matter. ...A very private matter. No one shall speak a word of this to anyone; I command it.” Every knight around him nodded. Some of them were gazing at her with faces that suggested hero-worship again and it made her uncomfortable. Again. After a display like that, that they would still look up to her...</p><p class="western">“You were amazing, Lady Vivienne, and thank you for protecting us!” gushed one of the healers. “My lips are sealed!”</p><p class="western">“Praise Halone that you're all right,” said one of the knights. “Ah... your... er... friend...”</p><p class="western">“He will be interred with full rites,” Drillemont said. “What was his name?”</p><p class="western">“Fray,” Vivienne said softly. “Fray Myste.”</p><p class="western">Her heart was warm for the first time in years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was going to try to get all the way to Hraesvelgr in one go but decided to split it in half to reduce my (completely irrational) word-count anxiety. Which turned out to be an excellent plan.</p><p>Hey, if Ysayle knows that Hraesvelgr ate Shiva so their souls would be "entwined forever", how come she thinks she's Shiva reborn? (Still, having a primal inside you and the Echo at the same time must really mess with your head. I feel bad for her. And then they fridged her. Not as fast as Moenbryda, but still! Ugh.)</p><p>I actually used <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhDldATuFQ4">Footsteps in the Snow</a> to write the boss fight, because I like it better than Ravana’s themes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24: Primal Alliance</p><p>Achiyo hurried through the streets back to the manor with Tataru's anxious voice ringing in her horns through her linkpearl. All about her the streets were buzzing with urgency, which she feared stemmed from the same source – but she would know soon enough.</p><p>She met Artoirel on the doorstep with a nod, and found Tataru waiting just inside the door. "Ah, there you are! Aentfryn is coming as well, and maybe Tam. I couldn't get a hold of any of the others."</p><p>She was interrupted by Haurchefant coming out of the drawing room and waving them all in urgently. "Oh, come, come- Tam! Thank the Fury you're here. And thank you both for your alacrity. There is much to discuss."</p><p>Within the drawing room were Alphinaud, Emmanellain with Honoroit by his side as ever, and Count Edmont. Emmanellain made a wry face. "There you are, old girl! Tell me, do you want the good news or the bad news first? Actually, don't bother. There isn't any good news."</p><p>"Is it the dragons?" she asked. "Are they attacking?"</p><p>"Not quite yet, but the hour is coming," Artoirel said grimly.</p><p>"In case you haven't heard, a band of trappers returning from the west claim they saw a cloud of dragons big enough to dim the midday sky!" Emmanellain exclaimed.</p><p>"More to the point, the Observatorium's bells have tolled, a warning that cannot be ignored," Artoirel said. "The Holy See must have ordered that we make ready for battle. Is it not so, Father?"</p><p>"It is so," Count Edmont said. "Is Master Aentfryn near?"</p><p>"I'm here," Aentfryn said, striding in. "What's the plan?"</p><p>Count Edmont raised his head gravely. "Nidhogg's minions gather once more for war... But I would not have you take up arms in another of our conflicts. When first you came to Ishgard, I offered you my protection. If I cannot ensure your safety here, I cannot well accept your aid, much less ask for it. Scions of the Seventh Dawn, you are faced with a choice: to remain in a besieged Ishgard, or to seek sanctuary elsewhere. I would not presume to influence your decision, but I must ask that you make it swiftly, lest our enemies force your hand." He paused. "I confess, I know not where else you might seek sanctuary, but few places are like to be more perilous than a city under siege."</p><p>"The coming of the Horde spells ruin for Ishgard... but her knights shall fight to the last to shield her citizens from harm!" Haurchefant said.</p><p>"You're such a romantic boy," Tam said, which made Haurchefant smile, even in this tension.</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> plan to do, Tam?" he asked.</p><p>"I haven't decided yet."</p><p>Achiyo looked at Aentfryn, who looked back stoically, then looked back at Count Edmont. "I can only speak for myself, but I will remain to fight with you."</p><p>Tam hummed to himself. "I'd like to see what Alphinaud thinks... though I would recommend doing something clever."</p><p>Alphinaud's eyes widened at the attention. "Something clever...? I was going to say I grow tired of running. If we are to shine the light of dawn, we must do so in the sight of our fellow folk, not hunkered in a hole. Yet... mayhap there is another choice... Scions, may I speak with you alone?"</p><p>"Certainly," Tam drawled, and Achiyo bowed to the Fortemps and Haurchefant as they headed – not to her room, this time, but outside into the cold air. "Well: your thoughts, Alphinaud?"</p><p>Alphinaud pursed his lips. "Ishgard cannot well endure another assault. Even should her knights and we succeed in turning back the Horde, the casualties will be catastrophic."</p><p>"But what other choice do we have?" exclaimed Tataru, waving her arms in the air. "It's not like we can talk it over with them. Dragons and people aren't exactly on speaking terms."</p><p>Alphinaud gave them a cocky grin. "...With certain notable exceptions."</p><p>"Ah, so we're to be branded heretics, then," Aentfryn grumbled. Achiyo glanced around. It was well that the street was empty.</p><p>"Oh, good!" Tam said. "I've been waiting for that. When can we start?"</p><p>Achiyo frowned. "You mean to speak to Iceheart?"</p><p>Alphinaud nodded. "If we can persuade Iceheart to act as our intermediary, we may yet be able to convince Nidhogg to abandon his bloody course."</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> I'm doubtful of," Tam said. "Dragons don't change their minds easily, at least the ones I know. But I think it would be amusing to try."</p><p>"Your friend and his city are probably going to die if we fail, and you're thinking of your amusement?" Aentfryn said.</p><p>Tam shrugged. "<em>We're</em> highly likely to die in the attempt, and you're thinking about my coping mechanisms?"</p><p>"If there is to be such a meeting, I would accompany you," said a deep, gravelly voice, and a slim, spiky figure dropped from the roof of the Fortemps manor to land behind them.</p><p>"Estinien!?" Alphinaud exclaimed.</p><p>"Maybe we should have met indoors as usual..." Tataru murmured.</p><p>Tam laughed. "Isn't it splendid how no one ever looks up, despite your mortal enemies having wings?"</p><p>The Azure Dragoon shrugged at him. "I am in agreement with Tam. Even with your intermediary, Nidhogg's bloodrage may render him deaf to reason – and if certain of the nobles have their way and launch a pre-emptive assault, your cause will be instantly lost. However, the mere attempt may afford our forces precious time to prepare. Of course... you might also consider a more direct approach to ending this conflict. With the power of the Eye at my disposal, and the vaunted strength of the Warriors of Light, we could conceivably slay the beast outright."</p><p>"If we are to risk a face-to-face meeting with the dread wyrm, I for one would feel safer in the company of the Azure Dragoon," Alphinaud said. "However, I should only turn to your lance if my words failed to find their mark. Is that clear?"</p><p>Tam grinned and Achiyo stared at Alphinaud's presumptuousness, but Estinien's visible expression did not change. "Perfectly. I shall assume that Iceheart enjoys similar diplomatic protection until instructed otherwise. A word of advice: think carefully before divulging the particulars of this plan to Ser Aymeric. 'Twould not do to have the Lord Commander accused of consorting with heretics."</p><p>"Indeed," Alphinaud said. "I thank you for your counsel, Estinien. We shall be honoured to have you with us."</p><p>"I am glad to be of service," Estinien said, rather flatly. "I will say this for your plan... it makes keeping secrets from the Holy See seem almost entertaining." Tam snorted.</p><p>"Are we waiting for the others?" Aentfryn said. "Or are we setting out with the five of us?"</p><p>Achiyo wanted to thank him at least for coming, but he would not like that, would he? "I do not think we can afford to wait. Is that not so, Alphinaud?" And she herself would grow dreadfully impatient.</p><p>"Indeed, and towards that end, I intend to seek an audience with Ser Aymeric this very day," he said. "Tataru, will you be remaining in Ishgard!"</p><p>"I most certainly will," Tataru said. "I shall inform the count of your decision, if you'd like to go down to the Congregation at once."</p><p>"Thank you," Alphinaud said. "Tell him that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn mean to do all in their power to ensure that Ishgard and her people survive."</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Tataru said brightly. "Off with you, then! Don't worry about the count!"</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo had not yet been to the Seat of the Lord Commander; she had not known what she expected, but what she saw was both fitting and strange. Strange, for the cold austerity of Aymeric's office did not suit the man she had been getting to know, and fitting, for of all nobles, who would more wish to share in the privations of those he commanded than Aymeric? He led them, but he did not consider himself better than them, and it made her strangely happy, for it reminded her dimly of her father.</p><p>He had been frowning ferociously at the parchments on his desk when they entered, Lucia calmly at his side, but as he saw who it was, he smiled, holding their eyes each in turn. "Ah, 'twould seem I have visitors – and unlike those massing beyond our walls, these ones are welcome."</p><p>"Pray forgive us for interrupting you in the midst of your preparations, Aymeric-sama," she said. "We would speak with you of the impending assault."</p><p>"To speak plain," Alphinaud said, "we believe there is a chance the invasion might be halted ere it even begins." Aymeric folded his arms and nodded for Alphinaud to continue. "I can divulge little more at this time, but I must nevertheless request that you advise the Holy See to refrain from launching any pre-emptive sorties whilst we seek to put our plans in motion."</p><p>Aymeric's eyes narrowed. "I will gladly lend my support to any endeavour that could spare the blood of my countrymen – but I would know more of the cause you would have me champion. Will you not share aught of this mysterious undertaking?" He glanced at her, at them all, though most of his attention was yet on Alphinaud. It was not censure, yet she felt her heart speed. To be sure, despite everything the Scions had done, and their developing personal friendship, it was surely not enough to grant unconditional trust, and she did not blame Aymeric for his reticence.</p><p>Estinien stirred. "Know that I have offered my lance to aid in this endeavour. I cannot claim that its success is assured, but our actions should serve to delay Nidhogg's advance at the very least. Which is more than can be said for the ill-conceived counterattack advocated by the See's more vocal crusaders. They offer glorious death, but little hope of victory."</p><p>"Aye," Aymeric said. "Their proposal does not inspire confidence. Our resources should rightly be spent shoring up the city's defenses." He glanced them over again, and she could fair see him thinking. "The Azure Dragoon and the Warriors of Light, sallying forth together to face the dread wyrm, Nidhogg..." He closed his eyes for several moments. "I must admit, the mere thought of it does much to dispel my misgivings. Go, then – carry out your plan. I shall do what I can for you within the Holy See."</p><p>"We thank you greatly, Aymeric-sama," Achiyo said, bowing. "We shall do everything we can to protect Ishgard."</p><p>That drew a smile from him. "The Scions of the Seventh Dawn are most altruistic, Lady Achiyo. Please return safely."</p><p> </p><p>The wastes of Western Coerthas were dreary as they walked them, the sky clouded, searching for the means to contact Iceheart. Alphinaud was withdrawn, and Achiyo took it upon herself to walk next to him. The two dragoons were out in front, and Aentfryn brought up the rear.</p><p>"Are you well?" she asked him softly.</p><p>"I'm fine," he said, a little shortly. "I'm very much appreciating Tataru's gift to me right now..." His new clothes were very fine, if a bit fanciful. It was a very Eorzean style, a very modern style, but it was also much warmer than his previous outfit. Why he had not gone shopping with them in Ishgard previously, she would never know, but at least he'd gotten the better of his pride through appreciation of Tataru's skillful labours.</p><p>"It looks very good on you," she said. "But you still seem unsettled... Is it from the farm?"</p><p>Alphinaud grimaced and looked away. "How can I be of help to you if I am frightened out of my wits by every surprise?"</p><p>"Your courage will be tempered by battle," she said. "You are no coward: you proved that when we fought Bahamut all together."</p><p>He growled. "And yet my hands still shake when I think about that beast leaping upon me." He held them out in front of him, but she could not tell if they shook now in the wind.</p><p>"Be patient with yourself," she said. "No one becomes a hardened warrior simply because they will it. And you do not need to become a hardened warrior." She had said something similar to Rinala, hadn't she?</p><p>"Perhaps not, and yet..."</p><p>"You are our friend, Alphinaud." The more so now that he'd been humbled. "You are very skilled in many ways, and you need not stand beside us in body when already you stand beside us in spirit." Though she felt much more kindly towards him now that he was willing to try, rather than directing others. The fact that he was willing was more important than whether he was able to, really.</p><p>"You speak true, yet I believe – I <em>know</em> I can aid you with my magic as well as with my words. I will become stronger, and do everything I can to support you and the others."</p><p>"Very well then." She nodded. "In the next fight, you will not be taken by surprise. You faced the Heaven's Ward knights and held your own; stay by my side and you will have little to fear."</p><p>"That's true," Alphinaud said. "I did do that. Yes. In the next battle, you shall see what I can truly do!" He clenched his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Four days and several battles later, and they were still in Western Coerthas; sometimes it felt like they were going in circles, at least as far as it came to finding Iceheart again. The Convictors had turned out to be friendly enough, at least with Tam, who seemed to know every one of them on a first-name basis, but now they had struck out yet farther west to build a signal fire. Alphinaud had gone with Estinien and Aentfryn to gather wood for the fire, and Estinien had muttered something mildly sardonic about privileged upbringings with a pointed glance at Alphinaud upon their return, but the fire was built, and the first yak hide placed upon it to burn purple smoke.</p><p>The five of them retreated a short ways from the hideous stench to build another fire to warm themselves by. "I left Ishgard on a mission of noble purpose, and now here I am scrabbling for sticks in the snow," Alphinaud said to Achiyo. "How can my hands be at once so numb yet so sore...?" He scrubbed his gloved hands together next to the fire.</p><p>She gave him a sympathetic look. "I was half your age when I learned those lessons."</p><p>He ducked his head with embarrassment. "Forgive me. I ought not to complain, not at my age. I am certainly learning very strongly that for everything I know, there is much more I do not."</p><p>"That is the wisest kind of learning," she said, then noticed that Estinien was staring at her through his impenetrable helmet. "Yes?"</p><p>"Nothing," he said, and looked away.</p><p>"I find myself wishing Alisaie were here," Alphinaud said wistfully. "She would love this sort of life, discomforts and all. She always was, and still is, the more active of the two of us – more forthright, more... practical, I suppose you could say."</p><p>"Does she know how to build a fire?" Estinien asked dryly.</p><p>"I-I am not sure. I would not put it past her..."</p><p>Aentfryn had been rummaging in his pack and pulled out a small jar of salve, handing it to Alphinaud. "You'll find there's naught better for teaching than doing, Master Alphinaud. But the doing must be done carefully. Use that on your hands today and tomorrow at least."</p><p>"I thank you, Master Aentfryn," Alphinaud said. "Much obliged."</p><p>"Though I think you'd best hold off on doing that for a bit," Tam said, peering off over the snow. "She's coming. Alone, too."</p><p>Achiyo and Alphinaud scrambled up; Aentfryn stood with much less urgency. Estinien was already standing, and followed Tam swiftly over to the purple fire.</p><p>Ysayle appeared out of the wilderness a ways off, clad in her usual thin blue garments, her silvery-white hair blowing in the wind, and with no surprise in her silver eyes at seeing them. "I should have known it would be you... Word reached me of a struggle with a small but well-armed band of trespassers. Forgive my comrades their hostility – few come here uninvited, and fewer still with good intent."</p><p>Tam shrugged. "I'm sorry we had to kill some of them. I don't blame them for their suspicion."</p><p>"Why are you here?" Ysayle asked, crossing her arms, her voice tired.</p><p>Tam turned to look at Achiyo and Alphinaud, and she stepped forward. "We wish to speak with you. To stop Nidhogg's attack upon Ishgard, if we can." She tried to keep her voice strong. Many she cared about were depending on her. She could not falter simply because she did not yet believe it was possible.</p><p>Ysayle did not seem angry or surprised at her bold intent. "So, you seek to stem the Dravanian tide with talk? A romantic notion. If you but knew the truth – the spark which lit the flames of this animosity – you would understand the futility of your quest."</p><p>"A shame the Echo only works when <em>it</em> wants to," Aentfryn said.</p><p>"Shall I relate it to you?" Ysayle asked. "The sordid history my gift has shown me? That which the Holy See has taken such pains to suppress?"</p><p>Tam gestured over to their other fire. "<em>I</em> would be very glad to. I can tell things don't line up, but it's all obfuscated under generations of tradition. Please, ignore Estinien's scowling."</p><p>"I'm not scowling," Estinien said. Tam raised an eyebrow at him and he stared back without visible change.</p><p> </p><p>The lands northwest of Coerthas were abruptly lovely, green and forested in exuberant colours. Were these trees yellow and lilac all the year, or was it because it was late spring? The air was still rather bracing, perhaps from the latitude, but the woods were alive with all manner of birdsong. Achiyo had even seen a flock of wild chocobos in the distance.</p><p>The hunters in those lands were rough but friendly, and known to both Ysayle and Tam... she was beginning not to be surprised that anyone in the entire world should know Tam, despite his confession of being new on this star. After staying the night in the village, they set off further to the northwest. There was a faint road, an ancient road, well-laid pavement buried beneath years of drifted leaves and earth.</p><p>And the passive hostility between Estinien and Ysayle radiated off them like cold off a <em>yuki onna</em>; when they spoke their words were short and to the point. Alphinaud walked between them, perhaps to buffer them against each other. Achiyo, walking beside Ysayle in the front, did not envy him his spot.</p><p>At least he was well protected, when strange figures burst from the undergrowth on both sides of the road, skittering towards them on strange, tottering legs. There was a sharp report, and bullets whizzed past them to strike the ground and the trees behind them. Estinien was among their attackers in an instant, lance whirling. Alphinaud had wisely ducked behind Achiyo, and scrambled to draw his grimoire.</p><p>The battle did not last long, despite their being ambushed; the insect-men were not hardened warriors. Achiyo bent to look over the bodies curiously, after the last couple had fled.</p><p>"Should we chance to meet Marcechamp again, remind me to thank him," Alphinaud said, peering at the same body beside her. "Had he not warned us to expect the Gnath, I doubt I would be standing here." He looked up. "...Amid ruins that I would tentatively describe as Ishgardian...? The style, if not quite identical, betrays a definite resemblance..."</p><p>"You have a scholar's eye, Master Alphinaud," Ysayle said to him, her voice friendly and approving. "This structure is, in fact, over a thousand years old. It is a remnant of the age when our ancestors and dragonkind lived together in peace."</p><p>Estinien grunted inelegantly. "You claim this as evidence of our harmonious past? I was taught that these buildings were constructed by heretics, in honour of your Dravanian masters. This rubble inspires no such awe in me..."</p><p>"Stubborn fool," Ysayle shot back. "How desperately you cling to the false teachings of your believed Holy See!"</p><p>"Blind fool, trusting the word of dragons..."</p><p>"They're more trustworthy than your lying Archbishop!"</p><p>"You can both shut up right now," Aentfryn said, snapping his tome shut with more force than strictly necessary. "Can you not refrain from your incessant childish squabbling for half a bell!? By the gods, you are worse than Urselmert and Tam."</p><p>"Please," Alphinaud chimed in. "We have a common goal, lest you forget: to prevent a war which will claim countless lives on both sides. If we are to accomplish this, you <em>must</em> learn to tolerate each other's presence. Trust in our friends' gift – in time, the secrets of history will be brought to light. Let that be enough, Estinien."</p><p>Estinien folded his arms. "You would have me keep my counsel until their visions confirm the truth? Very well. But bait me not."</p><p>"You need not <em>take</em> the bait, nor offer your own in kind," Alphinaud retorted.</p><p>"<em>Stop talking</em>," Aentfryn growled, and everyone stopped talking.</p><p>They pressed on further west, as a great tower began to appear over the shoulder of the mountain, grey and solid. Ysayle pointed it out as their destination, named Anyx Trine.</p><p>"Really?" Tam asked. "I didn't know dragons lived there. I thought they lived further up the mountain."</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't try to contact them yourself," Alphinaud said.</p><p>Tam shrugged. "If they'd been unicorns, perhaps I would have risked it, but... I'd fought dragons enough with Haurchefant that I thought any of them would not take kindly to me, and I saw no need to waste blood that I had no particular interest in shedding before they'd listen. I was more interested in the lands further west, anyway."</p><p>"How far west, might I ask? Did you visit Sharlayan?" Alphinaud asked curiously.</p><p>"Sure. Not much there but the goblins, though, and either faction is a little too friendly or unfriendly for my taste."</p><p>"Goblins in Sharlayan...?" Whatever else Alphinaud might have said was forgotten as yet another firearm exploded from the undergrowth beside the road, and a musketball rattled off the stones in front of Alphinaud's feet.</p><p>"Ware!" barked Estinien, and they flung themselves again into battle.</p><p>"Not again!" Alphinaud said in exasperation.</p><p>"Stay behind me," Achiyo said to him, silently lamenting the dents pockmarking her shield. Enchanted as it was or no, bullets had enough force to make an impact. Far better than a body taking the impact, but the shield could bear some attention at their next rest. "On your left, Aentfryn."</p><p>This battle was longer than the previous, and this time, when the Gnath fled, Estinien and Tam went to chase down the stragglers. Their enemies would not lead others back to them.</p><p>"The Gnath are fast becoming a nuisance," Alphinaud said when they returned. "They seem to plague our every step."</p><p>"They seem even busier than when I last came through here," Tam said. "Still think they should man the walls of Ishgard, Estinien?"</p><p>"Hmph." Estinien smirked faintly. "'Twould seem the enemy of mine enemy is <em>also</em> mine enemy."</p><p>Ysayle frowned. "I take no pleasure in killing the Gnath. 'Twas to <em>avoid</em> bloodshed that I agreed to join you on this journey. ...Well, it cannot be helped."</p><p>"It will not be long before we reach the tower," Achiyo said to Ysayle. "Should we wait behind while you speak with them?"</p><p>Ysayle shook her head. "We may proceed into the courtyard together – but leave the task of hailing its occupants to me. And <em>keep your lance on your back,</em> dragoon." Her gaze sharpened into a silver glare directed at Estinien.</p><p>Who shrugged. "On my word to Warriors of Light, I shall start no fight... only <em>finish</em> it."</p><p>Ysayle sighed and turned away. "You truly are beyond salvation. Come, then..."</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me," Alphinaud said, "but let us be clear about what it is that you propose. Did I rightly hear you say that you would deliberately provoke the Gnath, surrender yourself to what might generously be termed their 'custody', and then wait until their god arrives to <em>claim your soul</em>?"</p><p>"'Tis no worse than your volunteering the Warriors of Light to fight their god to begin with," Estinien put in, and Alphinaud coloured in embarrassment.</p><p>Ysayle's expression was calm, if amused. "Aye, that fairly well describes my plan. You will join me in this endeavour, will you not, Warriors of Light?"</p><p>"We must summon the rest of our group," Achiyo said. "We can discuss our plan further when Kekeniro arrives, but we cannot fight a primal without all of us – or at least most of us. I wonder if they can come quickly enough..."</p><p>"I'll go get them," Tam said.</p><p>"Do you know where they are right now?" Aentfryn asked.</p><p>Tam smiled cheerfully. "Not the foggiest! I'm going to hop from aetheryte to aetheryte until my linkpearl connects! Ta."</p><p>Before anyone could suggest a better, less-wearying plan, Tam had initiated a Teleport and vanished from their sight.</p><p>Achiyo turned to the others, standing as they all were in a corner of the Vath village, whence they had retreated after their audience with white Vidofnir. "We should prepare ourselves. Someone should remain here, for surely Tam will send them here, but I am minded to scout the hive." Ysayle nodded and came to stand beside her.</p><p>"Aye, a good plan," Aentfryn said. "I shall come with you... further back, as I am not skilled at scouting. But you might need healing if things go south."</p><p>Alphinaud hesitated, looked around at everyone, and then said: "I shall stay. I should like to hear more about the Vath, and I cannot fight the primal..."</p><p>"Thank you," she said to him. "You can explain to them anything that Tam does not."</p><p>He nodded. "And knowing Tam, he probably won't. Be safe!"</p><p> </p><p>When Achiyo returned with Aentfryn, Ysayle, and Estinien, already Kekeniro was waiting with Alphinaud. Even as she greeted him, Vivienne, R'nyath, and Rinala arrived, riding on Vivienne's magitech walker. Rinala was looking much better than she had in days past; whatever she had been up to had been good for her.</p><p>Tam and Chuchupa arrived a little bit later, while they were deep in discussion on their infiltration plan. "I mean, it's pretty much how you got in to fight Ifrit, isn't it?" R'nyath said. "Except now we're doing it on purpose."</p><p>"I'm still concerned about the certainty that they would offer us to their god," Kekeniro mused. "You haven't met any who seemed Tempered before this, have you?"</p><p>"No," Aentfryn said. "Though since we did not know there was a primal, we didn't ask, and any sleeper agents we might have met would surely not go out of their way to break their cover."</p><p>"The Vath here seem quite certain that we – you would be offered as sacrifices," Alphinaud said. "Though every question is met with cryptic utterances..."</p><p>"By the Fury," Estinien said. "I would swear these beastmen know less about their god than I do."</p><p>"Well, we doin' it or not?" Chuchupa demanded. "Hey, everybody. We're fightin' a primal alongside another primal? Is that true?"</p><p>"It's true," Achiyo said. "Lady Ysayle has graciously agreed to stand with us."</p><p>Chuchupa slammed her fists together. "What the Seven Hells we waitin' for? This is gonna be the most exciting fight we've been in yet!"</p><p>Rinala's eyes widened. "More than the... the thing we did with Alisaie?"</p><p>"I do not think so," Aentfryn said. "This primal is surely not powerful enough to threaten the realm yet."</p><p>"Well, e'en so," Chuchupa said. "It's cool to fight a primal with another primal. Better than that time we almost got a threeway between Garuda, Ifrit, and Titan. Hey, Iceheart! How come Shiva wears such trampy clothes?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Ysayle said.</p><p>"Chuchupa, please," Achiyo begged her. She did think Shiva's appearance on their last meeting had been... but it was not for her to judge. Perhaps folk had dressed differently here a thousand years ago. Achiyo herself would never dress that way, that was all, save at Costa del Sol under the correct circumstances. And she was sure Ysayle had not picked the outfit.</p><p>"Well, she's in ye, right?" Chuchupa said. "Can't ye just ask her? Surely her arse is frozen solid!"</p><p>"I mean, I'm not complaining," R'nyath said with a grin.</p><p>Achiyo clapped her hands and raised her voice. "Enough! We have a job to do, and this topic is irrelevant. Are we ready to depart?"</p><p>"I think so," Kekeniro said. "Quick recap? This talk of 'blades' I've been hearing suggests that this primal uses primarily melee combat, not magical combat, so Achiyo, Vivienne, it's up to you to keep it away from the rest of us. Ysayle, it will probably consider you the biggest threat, so keep a shield up at all times and don't worry too much about attacking it, leave that to us. Chuchupa, Tam, be very careful until we see what it can do. R'nyath, go all-in on whichever weapon you like, and so will I. In the meantime, we'll go in groups of three to get captured, so the Gnath don't feel <em>too</em> threatened."</p><p>"I wish we could practice," Rinala said nervously. "I'm a little worried by the idea of healing a primal. What if it's different from healing a person?"</p><p>"No doubt it will be, but I suspect it will be easier," Aentfryn told her. "But aside from the fact that we have few crystals on us, it's not good for the land to summon even a weak primal casually."</p><p>"I know," Rinala said. "I'll do my best, Ysayle!"</p><p>Ysayle nodded. "I must say, it is quite a different prospect to fight beside you than against you. My respect for you has only grown as I see how close you all are."</p><p>"And what about them?" Chuchupa said, pointing at Estinien and Alphinaud. "They ain't coming too, are they?"</p><p>Estinien sketched a sardonic bow. "Would that I could fight at your side, my lady. I would be curious to test my lance against a beast tribe's god. But the power of the dragon is no protection against primal influence. Forgive me, but I must remain here with Master Alphinaud. Tell me of the battle upon your return."</p><p>"I'll gladly do that," Chuchupa said. "Set yer lanky arse down and have a lie back – if ye can in that silly spiky armour ye got."</p><p>"My lady is quite cocky," Estinien rejoined. "For someone wearing very little armour at all."</p><p>Chuchupa flushed pink to match her hair. "You wanna spar again? I've been training!"</p><p>"Perhaps when you return," Estinien said. "I wish you well."</p><p>"Be safe!" Alphinaud cried, and Tam saluted him casually as they moved to depart.</p><p> </p><p>"Heya," Kekeniro said, as he was pushed unceremoniously into the Gnath cave beside R'nyath and Vivienne.</p><p>"You're okay?" Rinala said. "Everyone's okay?"</p><p>"We're fine," Vivienne said shortly. "I didn't even kill any of the little blighters, though I almost bit my tongue saying that we surrendered."</p><p>Ysayle nodded. "Though I dismissed Master Alphinaud's concerns, I confess that I did wonder how the Gnath might treat their prisoners. Happily, it would seem they are not wont to harm sacrifices – nor even to <em>disarm</em> them. Plainly, they imagine their god invulnerable. The plan goes better than expected..."</p><p>Achiyo nodded and spoke to the newcomers. "Rest. They are already preparing to grant us an audience."</p><p>"That's one way to put it," R'nyath said cheekily, and Achiyo allowed herself a little smile.</p><p>It was not long later that two-score Gnath came in and prodded them to their feet with their strange rifles, ushering them into a deeper, larger cave. There were crystals all about, crystals the Vath had suggested would be present – one reason Ysayle was able to come with them. Achiyo did wonder why the Gnath god had not taken all of them in his own summoning, but... that was not her concern.</p><p>One of the Gnath stepped forward. "O Lord Ravana! Master of the Sacred Blades! Wrath of the Colony! Conquerer of the World! Hear our Prayer! Pray grant unto Your devoted children the gift of Your divine presence!" He raised his arms, and for a moment nothing happened. Achiyo looked to the crystals, but they did not budge.</p><p>With a puff of flame, four razor-sharp scimitars appeared from thin air and fell to the floor point-first. Yet they moved as though some graceful and perfectly coordinated being wielded them, for they began to spin in a circle, faster and faster, until a tornado of fire rose from the cave floor and the blades were drawn into it.</p><p>The fire dispersed as the scimitars swept through them, and appearing through the remains of the blaze was an enormous armoured ant, risen on its hind legs, a sword in each of its four forelimbs. It twirled the scimitars again in an intricate pattern and flexed. "All strength to the colony," it said, in a deep, flanging voice. "Speak and I shall listen!"</p><p>"O Glorious General!" rasped the head Gnath. "We have captured intruders, and would make unto You an offering of their life's blood." The other guards nodded.</p><p>The behemoth's head tilted. "These feeble fleshlings dared to invade Gnath lands?"</p><p>Ysayle stepped forward. "Hear me, Lord Ravana! My companions and I did not come to contest your children's territory. We wished only to learn the reason you wage war against the dragons."</p><p>"Thou wouldst flirt with death merely to satisfy thy curiosity?" Ravana demanded. "Wherefore should the glorious conquests of the Gnath concern thee so, Elezen? Ahh, mayhap thine own kind's struggle against the wyrms fareth poorly, and thou art desirous of a pact."</p><p>Achiyo stepped forward beside her. "We do not crave alliance, Lord Ravana – only peace. We would bring an end to mortals' war with the dragons. Yet so long as they remain embroiled in this conflict with your children, our goal shall remain out of reach."</p><p>"Never before have the Gnath risen up in such numbers, and never yet with you at their head," Ysayle said. "Why do you lead them to war?"</p><p>The antlord shrugged. "Thy question hath no meaning. To live is but to fight."</p><p>"Right on," Chuchupa said softly. "I could get behind this guy."</p><p>"Long have my children waited, gathering their strength in the shadow of thy ceaseless conflict," Ravana proclaimed. "The Gnath would see the Dravanians slain, and their territory secured – and by such fervent prayers am I now given form and purpose."</p><p>Achiyo drew herself up straighter – not that her five fulms and two or so ilms could measure up to that twenty-fulm giant. "Then your very existence is an obstacle to our goal. Since you are so fond of fighting, we challenge you, Lord of the Gnath!" This was what they had come here for. This was why they had summoned the team together. Her heart was pounding in her chest all the same. But she was a samurai's daughter, and her pride carried her, her pride and her memories of Ishgardian defiance.</p><p>"All right! Achiyo!" Chuchupa cheered, and R'nyath made a quiet whoop. The Gnath soldiers whirled to stare at Achiyo in shock.</p><p>"And should we emerge the victors, I would have you swear to withdraw your soldiers from Dravanian lands," Achiyo went on. She was not used to negotiating with power – the last time had been with Ramuh, and Ramuh had been far more gentle and patient.</p><p>Ravana laughed with a resounding rumble. "Thou art bold indeed to risk thy fleshy hide so readily! Very well. I, Ravana, fourfold master of the blade, do accept thy challenge! But should <em>I</em> emerge the victor, I would have thee swear to serve in mine army til thy last breath is spent! Dost thou accept!?"</p><p>Achiyo took a deep breath that he could not see, and raised her chin still higher. "We do." They had no choice but to win. For though Ravana might not be able to Temper them to his control, her honour would compel her to fulfill her vow.</p><p>"Then let us dance! I welcome you to Thok Ast Thok, fleshlings!" He gestured with one of his four arms to a gate farther back, and vanished with a flash of flame.</p><p>The Gnath began to herd them towards the gate. "Will you still be able to use these crystals to summon Shiva once we're through that gate?" Kekeniro asked.</p><p>Ysayle looked at them. "If we do not go too far beyond the gate, yes, I think so."</p><p>Vivienne reached for her sword. "If we do go too far, give the word and I'll get you back here long enough to transform."</p><p>But they did not go very far. The cave opened into a vast expanse under the mountains, strangely hot and humid, illuminated in scarlet. Before them was a large ring, fenced in, where Ravana awaited them. The Gnath prodded them into the ring and shut the flimsy door behind them, then backed away. There were thousands of the insects in the hive about them, Achiyo could sense. Even if they defeated Ravana, they might have to still contend with his army...</p><p>"Go for it, Ysayle," Kekeniro said. "Achiyo, Vivienne, shield her."</p><p>Ysayle took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached up with all the grace of a swan. She began to glow, and icy aether swirled around her, a balm in the stiflingly hot cavern. Ice formed about her feet, growing to encase her whole body, and splintered with a musical tinkle as Shiva floated free. She spun lazily through the air above the Warriors of Light, contemptuous of gravity.</p><p>Ravana's ant head tilted. "What is this!? A god clad in flesh!?"</p><p>"Is aught amiss, my lord?" Shiva asked, smiling. "Thou wilt not break thy word, I trust."</p><p>Ravana reared back. "Mine oath is unbending as steel, little goddess! Thy ruse will but add to mine enjoyment! Come, dance to the song of ringing steel!" He barked a laugh and brandished his swords, his pale green wings fluttering behind him.</p><p>"Shiva, use your shield! Achiyo, Vivienne, back her up! Everyone remember the strategy and stay calm!" Kekeniro called.</p><p>Ravana's blades whirled over Achiyo's head, too fast to anticipate. Shiva was floating over them, majestic, graceful, sword and shield of ice in her hands; she parried Ravana seemingly effortlessly. The titans both ignored Achiyo and Vivienne, though one unlucky sweep of those scimitars would cleave either of the women in half easily.</p><p>"Impenetrable is my defense!" boasted Ravana as he swung, pushing Shiva back towards the edge of the ring; the rickety wooden wall behind her split and collapsed into the depths below from the sheer wind of his strikes. "Furious as a blaze!"</p><p>"We have to get his attention," Achiyo said to Vivienne. "She won't last long against this."</p><p>Shiva spun about elegantly and floated up for respite, further out of his reach, but Ravana's wings fluttered, and he took off after her. "Shiva!" Kekeniro called. "Bring him back down, we can't reach him!"</p><p>"Like hells we can't!" Chuchupa cried, jumping onto the end of Tam's lance. "Ye lot hanging back there sure can, and we will too! Jump it, goon boy!"</p><p>Tam snorted and leapt from the ground, right onto Ravana's tail, with Chuchupa still clinging to his lance. Achiyo could not see clearly what happened next, but Ravana collided with Shiva, sending her slamming into the centre of the arena. Eos flew to her, Aentfryn gesturing to Rinala to focus on the two lunatics trying to ride the primal.</p><p>There was a crunch, and one green wing halted its rapid movement; Ravana wavered in the air before steadying; his swords whipped around, and Achiyo gasped, expecting any moment her friends to come hurtling in pieces to the ground. But Tam had already jumped again, Chuchupa under his arm, landing and skidding upon the earthen ground behind Vivienne. As Ravana dove after them, Vivienne parried, growling, smashing her greatsword into two of his blades. Achiyo darted forward to help, and flung her shield before Vivienne, protecting her from a third sword. Both of them had cast nearly all of their protective spells, and she could feel Aentfryn's shields upon them as well.</p><p>Now Shiva had recovered, and swooped in, her own sword stabbing forwards into Ravana's guard, distracting him from those who walked upon the earth. She was using her smaller size and nimbleness to her advantage, floating past most of Ravana's strikes and catching the rest upon her glittering shield, her train streaming behind her like a banner. And those in the back had not been idle this entire time, pelting the colossal antman with arrows and spells, though it was hard to see what damage if any were occurring to that jet black chitinous armour, like to a samurai's but immensely thicker.</p><p>"Take wing, ye souls of war!" Ravana cried, and butterflies floated down from above somewhere. "'Tis the calm before the slaughter..."</p><p>"How pretty!" Rinala said. "Look, there's a red one!"</p><p>"Kill them!" Kekeniro ordered. "They're gathering aether to him! Shiva, hold on a little longer!"</p><p>"What a shame," R'nyath said. "They <em>are</em> pretty. They're not going to suck my blood, are they?"</p><p>"Achiyo, I'll take this bunch!" Vivienne called to her, blasting the nearest butterflies with dark magic. "You get those ones."</p><p>She could hear Rinala and R'nyath arguing about the feeding habits of butterflies and tuned it out. Ravana was still clashing blades with Shiva, not at all watching where he was stepping. Flames were spurting from every strike he made, shooting in whirling patterns across the arena. One by one the butterflies fell, torn to shreds by her friends' strength. Shiva blew a cold stream at him, and ice formed about his entire form, a huge iceberg - that he shattered with a flex within seconds.</p><p>There was a crash, and Shiva's shield of ice shattered, sending her tumbling once again to the earth. Ravana charged after her, blades raised to strike a killing blow... "Prepare thyself!"</p><p>Achiyo flung herself in the way, whispered "Hallowed Ground," and crossed her sword and shield as her very strongest spell manifested about her with a golden shimmer. All four swords slammed against her shield, sending her sliding backwards a few fulms in a wave of fire – and no more. Her spell held, and not even her hair was singed.</p><p>She found her feet leaving the ground, her precious stability – they were all floating, she caught a panicked glimpse of the others – and Ravana spun in the centre of the arena, unleashing flames in all directions. She could not protect the others like this, only herself-!</p><p>He made one last stroke and flew straight up as they all plummeted back to the ground. Achiyo scrambled to her feet. "Did everyone make it!"</p><p>Chuchupa coughed. "I'll set his damn arse afire like he did mine!"</p><p>"We're okay!" Rinala called out shakily, casting heals for all she was worth.</p><p>Ravana laughed as he dove upon them again from above, blasting them back with the force of the wind of his arrival. "Unyielding as the earth!"</p><p>"He's not that unyielding!" Kekeniro called. "Keep it up, everyone! Vivienne, split the defense with Achiyo!"</p><p>That gave Achiyo a moment to collect herself, and she had to duck as a huge leg came stomping down almost upon her. Vivienne followed, growling defiance and radiating darkness. Achiyo chose her moment and threw herself forward, blocking one of the strikes from hitting at Vivienne.</p><p>Shiva soared past them all and stabbed her sword forward; Ravana's guard was down, distracted as he was with the Elezen and Au Ra, and her blade bit deep into his chest. He flinched.</p><p>"Back up, back up, back up!" Kekeniro called. "He's losing definition...!"</p><p>Ravana took a step back himself. "Thou hast bested me..." He was reeling, his blades uncoordinated, then fell to one knee, supporting himself with one sword. "Thus doth the sacred rite of combat proclaim the victor... I lay my blades at thy feet, children of mortals..." He lurched, then tumbled forward to fall upon his front before them, his swords still clutched in his claws. His body poofed into aether and dissipated.</p><p>Achiyo heard anxious chittering and screeching, and the Gnath who were watching them fled. It sounded as if they were retreating deeper into their hive, fearful of further retaliation. But she had no interest in them. It was enough that it was over. "Is everyone all right?"</p><p>Ysayle dropped her transformation, landing heavily on the ground and panting deeply. Rinala raised her staff to heal her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Ysayle raised her head, then climbed to her feet. "I am well... quite well. You do not disappoint, Warriors of Light. Never since we first fought have I seen you draw upon the full extent of your power. And I am glad that it was not once again directed at me."</p><p>"Yah, it's always like this against primals," Chuchupa said. "Jus' don't listen to the Wandering Minstrel! He exaggerates, and in a weird way!"</p><p>"I don't mind his terrible rhymes," R'nyath protested. "They're charming in their own way."</p><p>Ysayle smiled. "...I do begin to see why so many place their faith in you. Master Kekeniro, I have not yet thanked you for your guidance. Though I heard you when we were pitted against each other before, I did not truly appreciate it until now." Kekeniro rubbed the back of his head in awkward embarrassment.</p><p>"Good," Vivienne said. "Let's leave. There's nothing more for us here, is there?"</p><p>"I think not," Ysayle said, and they began to head towards the door. "For all his savagery, I do not think Ravana one to break his word. Provided the dragons do not trespass upon Gnath lands, they should have little to fear of the primal's biting blades. We have done well, have we not?"</p><p>"Perhaps you might have a place with the Scions when we have resolved this war," Achiyo said. "If you wished it."</p><p>Ysayle gave her an odd smile. "So certain you are still. '<em>When</em> we have resolved this war'. As if a thousand years of bloody strife can simply... end."</p><p>"Not to mention the conflict of interest in fighting beside a primal," Aentfryn said.</p><p>"That is true," Ysayle said. "Alas, I have little to offer in my own form besides the Echo. But... if you are right, and this war <em>can</em> end... I should be glad to support you from afar."</p><p>"We should be honoured to accept your support," Achiyo said to her. "And... though you were in the form of a primal... you fought with skill and grace. It was an honour to fight beside you this time."</p><p>"Thank you," Ysayle said awkwardly. "A-and you."</p><p>Achiyo smiled at her, then noticed- "Ah! Vivienne! Do try not to get too far ahead!"</p><p>"Then keep up! No one can breathe in this stupid cave!"</p><p> </p><p>The Gnath did not touch them as they walked out wearily, in time to see the golden glow of sunset bathing the land in even more beauty.</p><p>Alphinaud met them at the gate to the Vath village with open arms and an exultant smile. "Tam! Lady Ysayle! Everyone! Thank the Twelve. Are you all unharmed?"</p><p>"We are well," Achiyo said to him. "We were successful. I trust you were well here?"</p><p>"The antmen's god is fallen, then?" Estinien was leaning against a tree behind Alphinaud, arms folded, as if he did not care enough to stand up and come talk to them. But he nodded to them respectfully. "Impressive, Warriors of Light."</p><p>"I will tell you of it before Chuchupa attempts to befuddle matters with tales of how she rode upon the primal's back and punched its wings off," Aentfryn said.</p><p>Alphinaud nodded. "Of course. That's quite ridiculous."</p><p>"That part... does happen to be true," Achiyo couldn't resist saying. "One wing, at least."</p><p>Alphinaud's eyes widened. "What!? Th-that's... quite thrilling..."</p><p>"Damn straight," Chuchupa said, grinning her cute face off.</p><p>Aentfryn cleared his throat. "The battle, then."</p><p>When he had finished, Alphinaud was thinking deeply. "Lord Ravana, you say? How curious that the Vath never mentioned his name... And you are quite certain he will keep his word?"</p><p>Achiyo nodded. "There was honour beneath his ferocity. Should the Gnath summon him again, though I think they will, he will not drive a wedge between the dragons and us." Though he had only sworn to leave the dragons be. What if he turned his gaze to Coerthas...?</p><p>Then they would unite to slay him again. That was all there was to it.</p><p>"That we survived the encounter at all was a miracle," Ysayle said. "A miracle I must attribute to them. Were I alone, I would certainly not have lived. Their teamwork is extraordinary."</p><p>Estinien shrugged. "Never did I doubt you... unlike some. You were gone so long that Master Alphinaud here nigh lost his wits with worry. Fretting like a maid for her sweetheart, he was!" There was a bit of a grin on his lips.</p><p>Alphinaud turned red up to his ears and clenched his fists indignantly. "Estinien! Was that <em>truly</em> necessary!?" His voice cracked.</p><p>Estinien laughed, and it almost sounded merry. "Not truly necessary – but certainly <em>true</em>."</p><p>He did not smile often, she realized. This was... even if it were in teasing Alphinaud, who did not deserve it, this was not a bad thing.</p><p>Alphinaud cleared his throat loudly. "What matters is that the primal is banished, and our promise fulfilled. We should return to Vidofnir without delay."</p><p>"Should we stay?" Rinala asked anxiously. "We should stay with you, shouldn't we?"</p><p>"How pressing were your quests before we interrupted?" Aentfryn asked.</p><p>"Well... nothing that can't be put off to save Ishgard, at least not for too long. And... if we're making friends with the dragons, that would be really helpful, because I've been looking for a sorceress who's trying to poison the Black Shroud, and we think she's fled into the mountains here..." Rinala began to ramble.</p><p>"We're not going anywhere else today," Tam said pragmatically. "That bug was intense, even with Ysayle's help. Let's camp with the Vath and continue tomorrow."</p><p>"I suppose you are right, Tam," Alphinaud said. "You have more than earned a rest, 'tis true."</p><p>"Hear, hear," R'nyath said. "Break out the drinks!" He began to rummage in his pack.</p><p>"D'ye have enough for all of us?" Chuchupa asked him. "Especially me?"</p><p>"What sort of bard do you think I am, Chu?"</p><p>Ysayle frowned at Estinien as the others moved to set up camp. "You are unkind, Estinien. For all his experience and intellect, Alphinaud is still but a boy." Estinien shrugged and made no answer.</p><p>Achiyo turned to look to the west, towards Anyx Trine. Now they would go where none from Ishgard had gone before. She prayed they would be in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hraesvelgr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm keeping a steady pace with these chapters. Maybe I'll be done HW before EW comes out? (probably not, it's longer than it looks)</p><p>I went and rewatched Castle in the Sky for the little bit of vocabulary in the middle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25: Hraesvelgr</p><p>Achiyo had seen many incredible things in her life, especially after she'd come to Eorzea and found it safe to look outside herself, but the summit of Sohm Al had to be among the more amazing places she'd been. The floating mountain peak, glowing from below, was awe-inspiring from afar. She could not wait to ascend it and see what waited beyond.</p><p>“How does it float?” Rinala wondered aloud, as they traversed the cavern of Mourn. Vidofnir had permitted them passage, though warning them that Nidhogg's minions would await them there. In Mourn, there were many dragons, of silver or white scales, but though they watched the adventurers, they made no move towards them. On either side of the main path were scattered columns, round and square ones, carved intricately. The temperature was much warmer than it had been outside, like to the Gnath hive, and it was getting warmer the farther they went in.</p><p>“The same manner in which the Sea of Clouds floats,” Aentfryn told her.</p><p>Kekeniro nodded. “Those stones, solid though they appear, are riddled with air crystals and aether. I detect quite a bit of fire aether as well, which makes sense since before us is the centre of one of those fabled 'volcanoes'.”</p><p>“'Tis said to be the highest mountain in all of Eorzea, you know,” Alphinaud said. The others had fawned over him after they got back from fighting Ravana, admiring his new clothing. He seemed more confident today.</p><p>“Ye've been to O'Ghomoro, that's a volcano,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>“I suppose, but it's not like we can visit. At least not the caldera.”</p><p>Achiyo sighed as they crossed over a worn bridge. “What does it say when we can more easily ask passage of dragons than of kobolds?”</p><p>“Dragons have other lands to fall back to,” Tam said. “Kobolds don't, and have been pressed harder.”</p><p>Alphinaud looked at her. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>“I... do not like Eorzea's wars with her beast tribes,” Achiyo said slowly. “As I have said before. We do not have that in Hingashi and Doma – at least not so... inherent. Comprehensive. I cannot find the word.”</p><p>“Systemic, perhaps?” Alphinaud said shrewdly. “Well. Dragons are not beastmen, yet mayhap here we may make steps towards bringing true peace to Eorzea.”</p><p>“The beast tribes are not beyond befriending either,” Tam said. “I like them better than I like most people.”</p><p>“Yes, but you're an unusual person,” Alphinaud said, and several people chuckled. “Ah, that reminds me... Oh, we are here. I will ask later.” The cavern had opened up into the caldera, and before them the path ended at a large, curious statue, many stories tall, part of which had the shape of a dragon's head. All around them natural twenty-yalm stone fangs jutted out of the ground, laced through with fire crystals. The air wavered with heat about them.</p><p>At the base of the statue swirled an aetherial flow. The dragons might be able to soar to the floating point, but Achiyo wondered if the flow were part of that ancient history Ysayle spoke of...</p><p>“We are here, and the way is open,” Estinien said, with a glance at the dragons that still watched them. “Let us not tarry here.”</p><p>“A moment!” Ysayle interrupted him before he could stride to the flow. “Shall we blindly forge on, knowing the dangers that await us? Tioman herself is said to guard this peak.”</p><p>Estinien crossed his arms. “I do not fear Nidhogg's consort. Any dragon foolish enough to bar our path shall feel the sting of my lance.”</p><p>Ysayle's glare sharpened. “Spoken like a true <em>butcher</em>! Need I remind you that we are come to parley a peace!?”</p><p>Estinien stepped closer to lean over her, though she was undaunted. “Let us be clear, <em>heretic</em>: 'twas to save Ishgard and her people that I first lent my support to this doubtful venture. And 'tis for their sake that I go now to speak with Hraesvelgr. But I said nothing of Tioman. Should the opportunity present itself to rid my people of one of their deadliest enemies, I shall take it. That is my duty as Azure Dragoon.” He turned and walked towards the flow.</p><p>Ysayle shook her head. “You are beyond redemption...”</p><p>“We will accomplish nothing by bickering,” said Alphinaud. “If we are to meet with Hraesvelgr, our path leads up the mountain. We shall defend ourselves if attacked, but avoid conflict wherever possible. What other choice do we have?”</p><p>R'nyath leaned towards Achiyo. “Have they been like this the whole time?”</p><p>“Yes, very much so,” Achiyo said to him. “Alphinaud tries to keep the peace, but even so sometimes Aentfryn loses patience with them...”</p><p>R'nyath grinned and his ears twitched. “So when're they getting married?”</p><p>“<em>Excuse me!?</em>” Ysayle and Estinien both turned to stare at R'nyath. Ysayle's mouth had fallen open in utter indignation, while what little could be seen of Estinien's face showed extreme irritation.</p><p>The target of their glares shrugged and sidled away. “Just sayin'! Ya bicker like ya like each other!”</p><p>“What- I- That's- I do <em>not</em>!” Ysayle protested. Estinien turned away with a huff and stepped into the flow.</p><p> </p><p>Their passage through Sohm Al was slow, but steady. Despite the violence that they were forced to deal with and the urgency of their mission, the mountain was beautiful. Achiyo caught some glimpses of the view of the lands below, stretching out far beyond her sight like a map. She looked for Ishgard to the south-east, but that was too far away; too many mountainous lands lay in between. The air was clean and cool, caressing her hair, raising her eyes to the heights that awaited, promising greater wonders to come.</p><p>Vidofnir's warning had been well-given, for as soon as they passed from the outer slopes of the peak to the winding caves within, they were set upon by dragons. Though Ysayle cried out to them again and again, the dragons did not draw back, and many were slain before a few survivors flew away to save their lives.</p><p>They slew the queen of the mountain, a small but vicious dragon that Ysayle called Tioman, and Nidhogg's distant roar shook the ground in response – and momentarily brought Estinien to his knees. They could not enter this land unnoticed. But they were not come to speak with Nidhogg, only with Hraesvelgr, and by that reassurance she took hope and continued through the last tunnel of Sohm Al.</p><p>She was not prepared for the first step she took into the open. The sky arched overhead, blue, blue, blue as Aymeric's coat, perfectly clear from horizon to horizon, across the archipelago of floating sky islands. The sun was heading to the west, and thus she saw in the distance a huge graceful shadow the size of the Vault – an immense constructed structure, like an enormous lotus. She could not understand its form or purpose, but it was beautiful. Near and far across the islands were scattered ruins in various states of disrepair; it seemed only a handful, including the huge one, were yet intact after a thousand years.</p><p>She could do naught but stare for several minutes, gazing over this enchanting, alien landscape. It was so mournful... yet so peaceful, so serene, and her heart sighed to see it.</p><p>And then she turned to the northeast and saw a thick swirling storm, lit from within by violet lightning strikes. She inhaled sharply. “<em>Ryuunosu</em>.”</p><p>The others stopped to look at her. “Dragon... dragon's nest?” Ysayle said. “Did I understand you aright?”</p><p>“<em>Hai</em>,” Achiyo said automatically, then realized. “Forgive me, I... Yes. Dragon's nest. It is what we call thunderclouds like that in the Far East. Though I have never seen one so... malevolent.”</p><p>Ysayle nodded. “Such a name is more fitting than you know, for that is where Nidhogg dwells. The Aery, it is called – though I know little more than that.”</p><p>“Hmph, it certainly suits him, and I haven't met him,” Tam said. “Though the spikes poking out of the inner architecture remind me of dragoon armour. Is that on purpose, Estinien?”</p><p>Estinien shrugged. “Recall that none from Ishgard have ever seen the Aery.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>And then they saw the moogle.</p><p> </p><p>Vivienne stretched as they gathered in the moogle village after two solid days of chores. “Finally! If one more fuzzball has a 'request' for me I'm punching it.” Tam grinned. It wouldn't do much to them.</p><p>“Oh, don't punch them, please!” Rinala exclaimed. “They can't help it, and they're so fluffy.”</p><p>Ysayle smiled involuntarily. “They are rather adorable, aren't they?” Several people, especially Estinien, turned to stare very hard at her. “...What- Why do you stare at me so? Can I not find a creature adorable? My heart is not truly made of ice...” Pink dusted her paper-white cheeks.</p><p>Alphinaud grimaced. “Adorable or no, if our hosts elect <em>not</em> to grant their aid after working us like pack chocobos, I shall demand compensation in kupo nuts out of principle.” Good lad.</p><p>One of Kan-E-Senna's personal guards, the dark-haired Hyur, leaned over with a face of horror. “They had the Elder Seedseer scrubbing and sweeping... The <em>Elder Seedseer</em>!”</p><p>Ysayle was yet lost in staring at Kuplo Kopp busily chattering with his heavens-bound kin. “What sorcery is this...? That my heart should stir at mere... <em>fluffiness</em>...”</p><p>“Well, it's like Tam said when we met the chieftain,” R'nyath said. “The fatter the moogle, the more mischief he makes.” Certainly Tam had said that on... 'meeting' the large moogle. Perhaps it was fair to say that the fatter the moogle, the more Tam disliked them? In any case, he had said it out loud and nearly gotten everyone kicked out.</p><p>He ought to step in here. “Kuplo Kopp's an excellent fellow. Admire him all you like.”</p><p>“I see,” Ysayle said. “I shall.”</p><p>They were summoned then, back to the great white fluffy bush that was the chieftain's throne, where the chieftain greeted them with what might be termed open arms. “Never have I seen such determined workers, kupo! It would have taken us <em>moons</em> to complete all those dreary chores and niggling errands!”</p><p>Kan-E-Senna smiled, though some of the others bristled. “And have our labours proven the purity of our intentions, Chieftain?”</p><p>“Without a doubt!” Chief Moglin declared, wiggling about as if very proud of his own 'cleverness'. “In fact, there was never really all <em>that</em> much doubt to begin with... You were, after all, already friends with a fellow moogle. But, you see, before any meeting with Hraesvelgr could take place, certain <em>preparations</em> needed to be made... And what better way to help you pass the time than by having you perform all the tiresome tasks that no one ever wants to do, kupo!”</p><p>Estinien snarled audibly.</p><p>Moglin flailed in justified panic. “Ohhh dear... Th-the horn! <em>Bring out the horn</em>! Quickly now!” There was a whoosh, and a new moogle flew in hurriedly with a small golden trumpet. “We blow on this wondrous instrument whenever we wish to speak with the great wyrm, kupo. We, uh... we haven't perhaps been treating it with the care it deserves of late (and I think Moghan may have sat on it), so we needed some time for cleaning and polishing (and straightening). No lasting harm done, though! Now, you need simply head to Zenith – the wyrm's dwelling to the west – and give the horn a good toot.”</p><p>Achiyo stepped forward to receive the horn and bowed politely. As if moogles cared for court manners. “We are in your debt, Chieftain. Thanks to your noble gift, we shall finally have a chance to plead our case to Hraesvelgr.”</p><p>“...Very possibly, yes,” Moglin said slowly. “...But I wouldn't get my hopes up <em>too</em> high, kupo. The old wyrm isn't terribly fond of... um...” He trailed off.</p><p>Ysayle smiled at him. “Your concern is appreciated, but I am quite certain that Hraesvelgr will welcome our overtures.”</p><p>“...Should we ever arrive at his lair,” Estinien growled, and turned away, striding past the other adventurers to head to the exit. “Come – we have squandered enough time already.”</p><p>Kan-E-Senna also bowed. “Chieftain Moglin, we thank you for your gracious hospitality. Though we must soon take our leave, I pray that we may continue to nurture the shoots of this new-sprung friendship 'twixt earth and sky.”</p><p>Moglin fluttered happily at her. “Of course, of course, kupo! Visit us whenever you wish! Consider Moghome your home amongst the clouds!”</p><p>Ha, no. This land was pretty, but too barren for his taste. Even should he manage to get here on Corbelle, Haurchefant's black chocobo, to explore some of the farther islands not accessible by foot, even should he head to that strange glowing blue grove in the distance, this would never be any sort of home for him. Come to think of it, it did remind him a bit of where the dragons at home lived. Though perhaps Gyr Abania was a better comparison to that...</p><p>He'd zoned out consciously, though his ears were still listening and his eyes were still seeing, so he was moderately surprised when Kan-E-Senna turned to him, half-way to the exit. “Dear Tam... Pray attend closely to your companion, Ser Estinien. Beneath that stoic facade, a storm of anguish seethes unseen.”</p><p>“I know,” Tam said. “Not much I can do about it.” Carrying the weight of a dead village was difficult. Even more difficult when one was only thirty or so. Put on top of that the weight of an ailing nation, and the anger of an ancient dragon, and... Well, it was no wonder his will was like steel – but what was anyone supposed to do about it, other than negate the angry dragon as soon as possible? These children had difficult lives, and were wounded early and often. Would they have time to heal in their short lives, to grasp happiness before everything was taken from them?</p><p>At least this one wasn't alone. He had all these lunatics along with him.</p><p>Including Alphinaud, more or less, who shaded his eyes with a hand to peer over at Zenith before turning back to the others. “Well, that took rather longer than expected. I dare not think how long we have been away from Ishgard. Gods help us if we meet with further delays...”</p><p>Estinien harrumphed ferociously. “Barefaced little bastards... They have played us for fools.”</p><p>“That's what they <em>do</em>,” Tam said. “Most of them.” Why he was torn between amusement and annoyance in dealing with them. Being of an anarchic nature since before his insanity, he appreciated their riotousness and their pranks, and had he time, he would join them gladly enough. But also being a practical adventurer, he didn't appreciate wasting time. Certainly, <em>he</em> had all the time in the world... but the world didn't.</p><p>Estinien continued grumbling. “What was I thinking, listening to those self-satisfied little... Must we have this creature as our guide?” He gestured at Moghan, fluttering quietly by them. Moghan flinched, offended.</p><p>“I would sooner flay that thing than follow it,” Vivienne agreed.</p><p>“No, you shan't hurt him,” Ysayle declared, and Rinala joined her, standing in front of Moghan. “He is our <em>guide</em>, Lady Vivienne.”</p><p>“He's just here to help!” Rinala cried.</p><p>“What guidance do we need? The wyrm's home is right bloody there!” Vivienne said, waving at Zenith. “Hard to miss!”</p><p>“We waste time,” Estinien said. “Lead on, moogle, or I shall.”</p><p>“Y-yes! Of course! This way, if you please!” Moghan turned tail and fled, heading north across a small natural bridge, deeper into the Churning Mists.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it that we breathe up here?” Tam asked at random while they walked. “At the tops of large mountains the air is thin, and this is higher than most mountains.”</p><p>“The air crystals within the rocks,” Kekeniro said. “Weren't you in the Sea of Clouds?”</p><p>“I was. I was wondering the same thing there, too. Well, that's convenient.”</p><p>“It means my good friend R'nyath here will be right at home,” Kekeniro said, nudging R'nyath in the shins. “Even though Nophica is his patron, he's largely attuned to air, and it's only getting stronger.”</p><p>R'nyath leaned down to pull a card from behind Kekeniro's ear. “Aye, the <em>Arrow</em> has always been my guide. Even if I didn't know it until recently.” He twirled the card, spinning it between his fingers, before flicking it in the air where it vanished. “And you, my friend, are a towering <em>Spire</em> of intellect.” He snapped his fingers, and another card appeared in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, I don't need the Spire,” Kekeniro said. “Though I'm attuned to lightning, you'd better give me the Ewer in battle. Or better, a Balance.”</p><p>“Oh, but Achiyo, <em>Ewer</em> our leader!” Achiyo glanced over, but did not react to the joke. “You're not <em>Bole</em>'d over by my wit?”</p><p>“Spare me these dreadful puns,” Aentfryn said. “Where did you get those cards?”</p><p>R'nyath shrugged. “I've been dabbling in magic <em>and</em> magitech recently. Seems I'm not as dumb as I thought – or I was afraid these things were more difficult than they were, and so never tried. Or maybe I have good teachers! In any case, I have a little more than just my bow to offer now – though of course my bow is still what I'm best at.”</p><p>“Does that mean I can retire, now that you've discovered how to be useful?” Aentfryn asked.</p><p>R'nyath clasped his hands together and leaned in with big shiny eyes. “I'd rather you didn't! Just think of what we can do with <em>three</em> healers! Also, I'm very sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I have a new perspective now.”</p><p>“It's all right!” Rinala told him. “We've all learned a lot on our journey together, haven't we?”</p><p>Tam interrupted them. “The wind's shifting, by the way.” The sky was clouding over rapidly above them – it was already clouded below them, thin clouds that were probably invisible from the ground with the light of the sun behind them. They would have to camp early on this exposed terrain.</p><p>Moghan seemed to agree. “There's a clearing up ahead where we can rest until the wind dies down. When the winds are high like this, Hraesvelgr invariably abandons his lofty perch and heads to the lands below to hunt. Until then, we might as well make ourselves comfortable!” And in a few more minutes they had come to a half-circle of great white pillars, with a few fallen square blocks lying about.</p><p>Alphinaud grimaced. “If we <em>must</em> interrupt our journey so close to its end, I suppose this place is as good as any. And mayhap a brief respite from the hardships of the road will help to clear our minds in readiness for the coming parley.”</p><p>“Yes, we have come a long way today,” Achiyo said. “This ruin is a beautiful place to make camp.”</p><p>“Well, then,” Alphinaud said. “I believe a campfire is in order. Leave the gathering of fuel to me. I acquired a keen nose for firewood during my time in the frozen wastes of Coerthas.”</p><p>“Oh, did you, now?” R'nyath asked, eyes dancing. “Very well, I shall leave it to the expert.”</p><p>But Estinien leaned over to Tam. “Hmph. 'Clear our minds'? 'Tis Master Alphinaud whose mind needs clearing. The thought of meeting a great wrym in the flesh has befuddled the boy. His artless quest for firewood is like to get him killed.”</p><p>“We should go after him, you mean,” Tam said. “Without letting on that we are. They won't miss us. And if they do...” It was just the dragoons being mysterious again, right?</p><p>The others had set up a fine camp by the time Alphinaud returned, bearing only a few splinters to pay for his armload of dry fallen branches, and by the time Tam and Estinien returned shortly after, breathing slightly harder and with freshly cleaned lances.</p><p>An hour later, after everyone had eaten of Ysayle's stew, the talk had dwindled into silent contemplation of the dancing flames amid the darkening night. Everyone had their own thoughts, Tam not least of all...</p><p>“Tam,” Alphinaud broke into his meditations at length, “Did you not say before that there were goblins in Sharlayan?”</p><p>“Aye,” Tam said. “You were born there, were you not?”</p><p>“Yes, but my days there were short. Alisaie and I remained only until the exodus, and I have not returned since.”</p><p>“And that's sixteen years gone,” Kekeniro said. “You must have been very young indeed.”</p><p>Alphinaud might have blushed, it was hard to tell in the firelight. “I admit to not recalling anything of it. But goblins?”</p><p>Tam shrugged. “It's a nice city. They're not knocking it down... mostly.”</p><p>“Mostly?” Alphinaud's eyes widened in alarm. “A little bit?”</p><p>“Some of it was already falling down. Most of them are rebuilding that which fell. Those mean well, Alphinaud.”</p><p>“It's not like <em>ye</em>'re using the city,” Chuchupa said.</p><p>Alphinaud nodded. “Yes, you are right. It's good that it provides succour still. I am glad to know. Though I wonder what Urianger will think. He spent his childhood there, as did Y'shtola... and Papalymo...”</p><p>Tam leaned back to look up. The clouds were parting a little, showing spots of stars. “It still seems strange to me. Sometimes in my wanderings of my homeland, I'll come across a village – maybe a town – a clearing in a forested valley, by a river... Moss-draped stone foundations and not much more... abandoned ahead of the <em>lugwuarthei</em>... or if they were unlucky, attacked suddenly by the <em>lugwuarthei</em>. And then the settlements are forgotten, lost under the trees... How would I feel if someone moved into a home I once considered mine, now that those beasts are gone?” He shrugged. “Maybe I'd feel the same as you. I wouldn't know. I haven't had a house-home in... years.”</p><p>“What are 'those beasts'?” Estinien asked.</p><p>“He called them shadowbeasts before,” Vivienne said. “Never elaborated.”</p><p>“Let's just say there's a reason why all the kalmaeirin nations have job opportunities for warriors, despite us being at peace with each other, and detest the thought of killing each other,” Tam said. “Unlike you lot.”</p><p>Estinien grunted.</p><p>“I hope it never begins for your people,” Ysayle said. “Even without wars, there is enough grief in this world...”</p><p>Tam made a mirthless grin and didn't respond otherwise.</p><p>Alphinaud looked over at him. “Even though your people are long-lived, you do not commonly relocate?”</p><p>“<em>People</em> move about all the time. As to what you're talking about, the people in the dragon-lands practice quite strict land-use planning, which is never something that appealed to me... They move whole villages now and then to adapt to the changing land. But removing an entire city in one night as a political protest? How is that not strange?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Alphinaud said. “I grew up with my father telling me it was for the best. I had not thought about it that way before.”</p><p>Silence fell again; the night grew deeper; the flames fell lower. At length, Alphinaud mentioned he was proud of his fire, and Ysayle and Estinien had another very serious discussion, but Tam didn't really hear it. He was lost in the woods again, where every tree might hide a unicorn... and every mountain might hide a shadow.</p><p>They had slain all the devouring shadows... hadn't they?</p><p> </p><p>Achiyo, Alphinaud, Estinien, Ysayle, and Tam climbed the spiral road to the top of Zenith – at least as far up as could be walked. Achiyo could see yet more floating above, beautiful, ancient, impossible. Of a dragon, she saw no sign. The rest of their group had stayed below with Moghan so as not to make Hraesvelgr feel threatened.</p><p>They reached the top terrace, a wide oval stage with ornamented tiling, and a few beautifully alien pillars about it, impossibly slim for their height. The enormous ribbed petals of the lotus structure surrounded them on three sides, sheltering them from the winds. Achiyo steeled herself internally and nodded to Tam.</p><p>Tam raised the horn and blew, sending melancholy silvery notes ringing from the towering petals, echoing out into the skies around them.</p><p>The sky about them grew grey with mist, and a voice boomed out in the dragon tongue: “<em>Mortals... Why do you disturb my solitude?</em>”</p><p>With a near-silent sweep, a great white sinuous shape soared between the pillars, circled around them, and with powerful flaps of eight feathery wings, landed before them firmly. Yellow owl's eyes glowered down upon them. No – only one eye, for his left side showed only a black socket.</p><p>Alphinaud stared in unabashed wonder. “Hraesvelgr...”</p><p>The dragon huffed through its great nose. “<em>Thou speakest the name of a creature that but awaiteth the release of oblivion. Leave me...</em>”</p><p>Ysayle walked forward in front of all of them. “Hraesvelgr... do you not remember me? 'Twas I whom you found in Dravania – I who glimpsed the truth. The truth about your past, about Shiva-”</p><p>The dragon's eye widened, and he reared up and roared at them. Achiyo flinched and instinctively reached for her shield, treated to such a close-up view of <em>very</em> sharp teeth, and a <em>very</em> wide maw. “<em>Do not speak her name, mortal!</em>”</p><p>Achiyo had not actually pulled her shield from her back, and slowly let go of it as she realized Hraesvelgr was not actually attacking them. Ysayle, though, had only recoiled for a moment. “But speak it I must! I have summoned Shiva's soul from the beyond, and offered myself as her vessel! She has made her heart known to me!”</p><p>Hraesvelgr's voice shook the terrace. “<em>Foolish girl. Thinkest thou my beloved's spirit hath descended from the heavens!? That the secrets of her heart are thine to know!?</em>”</p><p>“I have surrendered mine to her!” Ysayle cried, stretching out her arms towards the dragon. “Do you not see, my love? I am Shiva reborn!” Beside Achiyo, Tam winced.</p><p>“<em>Gullible fool...</em>” Hraesvelgr looked away from her in disdain. “<em>The Light but illuminated the past for thee, it did not grant thee omniscience. The spirit thou hast summoned belongeth not to Shiva – 'tis but a shade conjured by thine own fancy. In an age long past, mine own kin were guilty of like folly. Beguiled by the dark ones' lies, they attempted to resurrect a king amongst wyrms – yet the divinity they called forth merely borrowed the semblance of my fallen brood-brother. Such gods are not summoned, but created. Phantoms spun from the threads of misplaced faith.</em>”</p><p>“Then the spirit that answered me...” Ysayle began.</p><p>“<em>...was but thy dream of Shiva. Thy soul hath been corrupted by a deity of thine own making, child.</em>”</p><p>Ysayle stood for a moment, frozen, then fell to her knees heavily.</p><p>Seeing that their guide would or could no longer speak for them, Alphinaud took a cautious step forward. “Be that as it may, Lord Hraesvelgr, Ysayle's desire to heal the rift between man and dragon is real, and it has borne us this far. We would spare both our kind and yours the ravages of this senseless war! Pray join your voice to ours in a call for peace and forgiveness!”</p><p>Hraesvelgr's lips curled back over his teeth in silent snarl. “<em>The tale of thy kind is one of avarice, treachery, and death – and thou wouldst speak to me of peace? Hark thee, mortal, to the naked truth... then tell me thou deservest forgiveness!</em>”</p><p>He spoke long, telling them all a tale of betrayal and woe, sorrow and vengeance, that brought tears of grief and shame to Achiyo's eyes – and she had nothing to do with it, her people had nothing to do with it, and yet... Yet people she admired were descended from these oathbreakers, these murderers; good people, kind people, who did not deserve such an evil inheritance. All nations had their dark sides, their atrocities, their sins, yet these were darker than most...</p><p>“<em>Such is the truth the Holy See would keep hidden. Such was the beginning of the Dragonsong War. 'Tis a song my kind shall ne'er forget, e'en should ten thousand years pass and Ishgard crumble into dust.</em>”</p><p>Estinien's voice rang out, cold and calm. “Your tale bears scant resemblance to the one I was taught. How convenient that it should absolve your kind of all responsibility. But tell me, dragon: why should I believe your version of events?”</p><p>Hraesvelgr narrowed his eye at him. “<em>What thou choosest to believe is immaterial. The betrayal that yet haunts mine every waking moment is no less than the truth to my kind. And Nidhogg meaneth for Thordan's people to suffer for this sin till the end of days. That which thou imaginest a war of extinction is but a punishment – a siege of the spirit. Hast thou not seen those who tire of the torment? Those who abandon their own and side with dragonkind?</em>”</p><p>“Ishgard's so-called heretics,” Alphinaud muttered.</p><p>“<em>Know that all the traitors' progeny bear a trace of Ratatoskr's essence</em>,” Hraesvelgr said. “<em>But a single sip of our blood is enough to awaken it...</em>”</p><p>Ysayle had recovered enough to stand again. “Then... the seed lies within us...?”</p><p>“<em>'Tis for this reason that those who abandon their loyalties are rewarded with a drink. And thus are they transformed, to join the ranks of Nidhogg's ever-growing army as newborn dragons. One by one, through death or defection, my brood-brother shall account for all of the betrayers' children...</em>”</p><p>“Ye gods,” Alphinaud said in soft horror. “I have borne witness to such a transformation! Looked on as a heretic assume the shape of a dragon... I imagined it some manner of Dravanian enchantment! But if any Ishgardian, regardless of allegiance, has such potential within them... Twelve forgive us. To think of all the dragons we've slain...!”</p><p>“Ex-Ishgardian or no, dragons are people,” Tam said to him. “It was already murder to slay them, regardless of what they looked like at birth.”</p><p>“But-” Alphinaud began, and stopped.</p><p>“If this is the right course of action, we cannot stop, no matter who stands in our way. That's the hero's path, isn't it?” Tam said, with a gently sardonic smile. “But keep in mind what I always knew – that dragons are not beasts, though some small ones do not talk with words.”</p><p>“I... yes,” Alphinaud said. “Yes, of course. I must always remember that, if we are to have true peace.”</p><p>Achiyo took her step forward, right up beside Ysayle, right before that deadly face. Tam would not speak for the Warriors of Light. It was up to her. And though she was poor with words, though she felt in Hraesvelgr's voice his own deeply rending pain and grief and anger, this was the only chance she had to even try to end the death that threatened the people she had swiftly come to respect. She thought of their determination, their defiance, their compassion... No, the one foremost in her mind was Aymeric. Aymeric's determination, Aymeric's defiance, Aymeric's compassion. She should not be dishonest with herself anymore. If all of Ishgard were bad and only Aymeric were good, she should still plead for him with all her heart.</p><p>She knelt and made the deepest, most respectful bow she knew: the <em>dogeza</em>, gracefully touching her scaled forehead to the pavement before her, her tail limp and straight behind her. She held it as long as she dared, then raised her face to speak. “O Hraesvelgr-sama, though I understand now that Nidhogg's rage has just cause, his targets in this day are good people. Kind, loving, honourable people, no more or less wicked than any other folk on this star, and some of them are the best I have ever known, who would cry out in abhorrence against the history you have told us. They do not deserve this punishment! After what they have endured, can they not be granted clemency? Can truly nothing be done to atone for this crime other than unending bloodshed? Not forgiveness, then, if it cannot be granted – but life?”</p><p>“<em>Thou art more forgiving than most, I see – for have they not called thee Dravanian from thy guise? And still thou speakest with such passion upon their behalf? My brother shall not be swayed by such meaningless claims of 'goodness'.</em>” Hraesvelgr looked again at Estinien. “<em>There will always be some, of course, who choose to fight until the bitter end – like thee, dragoon... But struggle as thou might, thy youthful vigour will be spent ere thou reachest two score and ten. And Nidhogg shall remain to torment thine offspring.</em>”</p><p>Estinien nodded as if to himself. “Oft have I wondered why Nidhogg did not simply raze Ishgard to the ground. Now I have my answer. He has no intention of winning the Dragonsong War, for it is no war at all, but vengeance – an eternal requiem sung for his murdered sister.”</p><p>“<em>Thou hast the right of it, dragonslayer</em>,” Hraesvelgr said to him. “<em>Comprehendest thou now the futility of thy quest?</em>”</p><p>“I have not come this far only to admit defeat,” Ysayle said, and leaned down to give Achiyo a hand to her feet. “We can still return the Eye to Nidhogg, and beg forgiveness for our ancestor's crimes. Mayhap our words will sway him.”</p><p>“Sure, we can hand all his power back to him, he would love that,” Tam muttered under his breath. “He'd be extremely ungrateful right before he ate us.”</p><p>“<em>Stubborn child... Thou thinkest in mortal terms. Our perception of time is too broad for thee to grasp. 'Tis a simple matter for thee to offer thine apologies – thou didst not perpetrate the crime. Despite thy visions, the deeds of history seem distant to thee. For a wyrm such as Nidhogg, however, that history is yet part of his present, as fresh as the blood that did gush from Ratatoskr's wounds. How could he not be driven mad? 'Tis only by the calming embrace of Shiva's soul that mine own fury hath not consumed me</em>.” Hraesvelgr spread his eight wings wide. “<em>But let us speak no more of what is done. My faith in your kind is spent, and I would be alone.</em>” He beat his mighty wings and arose from the ground, and flew into the grey mists. The clouds began to part and blow away, but there was no sign of the dragon.</p><p> </p><p>Alphinaud sighed long as they gazed into the sky after Hraesvelgr. “So far did we travel – even unto the very heavens themselves – only to be dismissed like unruly children. And far from mitigating this... <em>humiliation</em>, the hidden truths we have learned serve only to prove that our grand mission of peace was destined to fail from the first. Nothing will deter Nidhogg from his course.”</p><p>Achiyo bowed her head. Hraesvelgr had found her of little interest. Had suggested no alternative. Her feelings churned restlessly, for Alphinaud's words confirmed for her that there was no hope, that Ishgard was doomed, and all those within it...</p><p>“Well, what do you propose we do now?” Estinien said. “I, for one, am intent on continuing to the east.”</p><p>Achiyo furrowed her brow. “To the Aery...?”</p><p>“Aye. The Eye tells me Nidhogg is near...”</p><p>“You cannot still mean to slay him!?” Ysayle cried.</p><p>Estinien folded his arms. “You cannot still mean to stop me. I have been true to my word, and aided you in this fool's errand with Hraesvelgr. But your efforts at parley have come to naught, Lady Iceheart. I would see Ishgard saved, and for that, Nidhogg must die.”</p><p>Ysayle was shaking, though with fury or sorrow, Achiyo could not tell. “With the tale of our ancestors' vile betrayal yet ringing in your ears, you speak of continuing this war?”</p><p>Estinien shook his head. “Nay, lady, I would but pierce its vengeful heart. When Nidhogg dies, this war shall die with him.”</p><p>“Will it, though?” Tam asked. “I don't understand any of this on a personal level, but I can see the patterns. Perhaps Nidhogg is the greatest of all the dragons that wish harm to Ishgard and her inhabitants, but he has an army, an army of enviable loyalty. Who next would be offended at his death and come to claim their vengeance in turn? Is that not Ysayle's fear?”</p><p>“Nidhogg's will drives them,” Estinien said. “His rage sustains them. Deprived of him, few among his remaining champions would pose even half his threat, even should they be in turn overcome by vengeance. If we but refrain from provoking fresh blood to the war – if Ishgard can keep to herself – we may be able to come to peace with even our draconic neighbours. And I believe we can. If Aymeric bends his father's ear, with House Fortemps behind him...”</p><p>“Well if even you can imagine it, then I'll let you be,” Tam said.</p><p>Alphinaud spread his hands. “A moment, Estinien. You yourself spoke of the great wyrm's strength – that you believed him powerful enough to raze your city to the ground. How then are we few to challenge him? Even behind the stout walls of Ishgard – with an army of knights manning the defenses – our victory would be hard-won. Yet you propose to contend with the bea- with him in his own lair?”</p><p>Estinien pulled out the Eye once more, a scarlet orb swirling with sinister aether. “In close combat, this will afford us an advantage. And with two Azure Dragoons working in unison, who can say what might be possible?”</p><p>Alphinaud sighed again. “The story of this nation grows bloodier by the moment. Must death always be answered with more of the same?”</p><p>“Such is the way of things, I fear,” Estinien said. “I shall consider it a miracle if mine armour is not stained crimson ere this conflict is ended.”</p><p>“I think it's a wonder it hasn't been already,” Tam said.</p><p>“I do not think we should stay here,” Achiyo said. “We must be intruding on Hraesvelgr's patience by our mere presence.”</p><p>Ysayle turned away and huddled into herself, sinking back to the terrace. “That I should be blinded by my own lies... Everything I believed... Everything I thought I was... Gone... All gone...”</p><p>“Ysayle...” Achiyo said.</p><p>Estinien turned and strode away. “Leave her. Your words will not reach her now. And we have not the time to wait for her to gather up the pieces of her shattered faith.”</p><p> </p><p>Tam seemed almost cheerful on the way back down. “That clears up a lot of theories I had. I'm glad we talked to someone who actually knew something.”</p><p>“About Ishgard, or about dragons?” Achiyo asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Tam said. “Now I want to know who else knows about it.”</p><p>“You believe others already know the tale?” Estinien said.</p><p>“Only a thousand years, and your people have forgotten where you came from? I realize my sense of time is abnormal here, but that's not very long.” He added under his breath: “And two hundred years of peace is hardly enough to sneeze in.”</p><p>“I cannot agree,” Alphinaud said. “Your sense of time is <em>very</em> abnormal, my friend. It is more than long enough for history to become lost... particularly if suppressed.”</p><p>Tam snapped his fingers. “Now you're thinking in the right direction. I think. It wouldn't work on me, but it would be fine for your ephemeral lifespans.”</p><p>“Do you enjoy being an ageless, immortal pain in the arse?” Estinien asked, and Tam laughed.</p><p>Achiyo looked at the sky, that deep blue colour, and frowned unhappily. It was strange that the Echo had not triggered; Ysayle had said it might, but it hadn't. “Should his goal ever come to pass, and every single descendant of every betrayer either slain or turned to a dragon, what would he do then, after carrying this madness for so long?”</p><p>“You think he would not sit still and turn his thoughts to less murderous things?” Tam said. “Blithely leave any surviving Ishgardians be? Perhaps that he might wish to die when all is done? I suppose I can't imagine that either. I haven't had to deal with that before.”</p><p>“Tam...” Achiyo said slowly. “You said before that your people do not wish to kill each other.”</p><p>“Aye, for the older we are, the better friends we are with each other – or at least, if I hated someone enough to wish to kill them, they might be friends with someone I would not like to see grieve. But death is not a daily occurrence to us, and so neither is killing, so I have never hated anyone <em>that</em> much.”</p><p>“So then you have no crimes in your land worthy of death,” Estinien said.</p><p>“Not yet, anyway. We exile our poor sinners. It's nearly happened to me just for being annoying at court.”</p><p>Achiyo looked up at him, trying to catch the look in his mis-matched eyes, to see if he was jesting, which was a futile endeavour. “It must be strange to you, then, that we whose lives are already so short should choose to cut them shorter...”</p><p>“It is strange. I'm pretty sure Hraesvelgr thinks it's strange too. But I think I understand on some level. Even if you have to go through the rest of your life without that dead person in your life, even if there are really unfortunate consequences for killing someone, like unending war, your own life isn't going to be very long, is it?”</p><p>“A morbid way to look at it,” Alphinaud said. “Yet you do not flinch from killing when you must...”</p><p>“Don't I?” Tam said. “Think back a little.”</p><p>Achiyo found it difficult to think back. She did not clearly remember what Tam had been doing in all their fights, having been focused more often than not on the dangers she had to defend against, and just where her comrades were to protect them – not necessarily how they were fighting. But why should he lie? “Oh,” she said.</p><p>“I admit to having killed more than a few unspeaking dragons, but that's certainly changing now. And I can adapt to someone trying to murder me with murder in kind. I'm not so pure as to be stupid.”</p><p>“Will you stand with me against Nidhogg or no?” Estinien asked.</p><p>Tam raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes. Though I don't suppose you'd be very upset if I left the actual killing blow to you.”</p><p>Estinien had the faintest smirk on his face. “I don't suppose I would be, no.”</p><p>“Whatever Nidhogg might do, we cannot let it happen,” Alphinaud said. “The High Houses are descended from the surviving Knights Twelve. All of House Fortemps must carry that blood.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo clenched her hands. “I was not good enough this time. I must do more when next we come to it.” She looked up at Estinien. “I can only speak certainly for myself... but I think all the Warriors of Light will be with you.”</p><p class="western">“You are most welcome,” Estinien said, and walked off eastwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hurry Up and Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I was like "I'm just going to put enough of the DRK quests that people understand the DRK quests are happening, like I've been doing with the other class quests" and then I rewatched them and was like "I have to put them <em>all</em> in because I love them so much". (Thank you Natsuko Ishikawa!!!) So... hope you like DRK quests because more are coming! XD</p><p>It's time to proclaim that I think <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BonB7_MFfgo">Heart of Steel by Beast in Black</a> is an excellent theme song for Sid! I used it for the second fight. (Also I looked up 'tramontane', it's a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tramontane">northern wind</a>.) For the first fight, I used <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAfEaD3nLLE">Nail of the Heavens</a>, which might have been Vivienne's in-game theme-song if not for the fact that everyone associates it with BLU now. (I don't remember Vivienne's exact glam, but I think it's something like the Omicron fending top and gloves, the Abyss pants and boots, and the Chaos helm (the Abyss helm is more stylish, but it clashes with the Omicron top)) (also I'm not sure what sword she has right now, because as soon as she gets Cronus Lux she never uses anything else, but the Baldur Blade is pretty close in shape so let's go with that) (who else misses Dark Arts?)</p><p>Also it's terribly annoying to me that Alphinaud has <em>finally</em> deigned to reveal when Elezen get their second growth spurt, because it's thrown off my own plans to LET MY CHILDREN GROW. (I haven't played since 5.0 so no spoilers please but one of my friends told me the news.) Sooo while I was planning to have the twins full height by SB, and started dropping hints about it already, I have changed that to reflect my new knowledge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Chapter 26: Hurry Up and Wait</p><p class="western">Estinien had remained behind to stand lonely watch over Nidhogg’s lair, while the Warriors of Light and Alphinaud returned to Ishgard to find if Cid Garlond were in the neighbourhood. While the others scattered across the city, some to the Jeweled Crozier, others to the chocobo stables, Achiyo, Alphinaud, and R’nyath went to the manor – for as Honoroit said archly, “When it comes to – ahem – <em>exchanging information of uncertain origin</em>, Lord Emmanellain is something of a prodigy.” R’nyath had winked at the boy. He knew exactly what that meant.<span></span></p><p class="western">Emmanellain pointed them to the airship landing, where they hurried to find Biggs and Wedge bustling about under the familiar blue canopy of the <em>Enterprise</em>, somewhat nervously, having heard of the gathering horde as much as anyone else had. They obligingly called Cid out of the bowels of the airship, and he emerged wiping his hands on a rag. “Achiyo! Alphinaud! R’nyath! How fare you? Not terribly well, judging by your faces.”</p><p class="western">“Greetings, Master Garlond,” Alphinaud said with a quick bow. “I am sure it will come as little surprise when I tell you we have need of a favour…”</p><p class="western">While R’nyath looked at the <em>Enterprise</em> with renewed curiosity, Alphinaud explained the predicament of the Aery. Cid stroked his beard and thought hard.</p><p class="western">“Hm. The <em>Enterprise</em> could certainly take you where you need to go… but she would not fare well against dragons. She’s agile for a ship her size – but not <em>that</em> agile. The Dravanians would fly rings around her. And if they took it into their heads to incinerate the rigging, there would be precious little we could do to avoid them.”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud’s composure, controlled to this point, began to crumple, and he wrung his hands in distress. “But there must be <em>something</em> we can do! Some manner of weapon we could employ…? Estinien stands vigil at the edge of the Churning Mists, but we do not know how much longer-”</p><p class="western">Cid put out a hand to forestall Alphinaud’s possible descent into tears. “All right, all right, I didn’t say it was impossible. I said it was impossible for the <em>Enterprise</em>. We need a smaller boat.” He turned to his assistants. “Biggs! Wedge! It’s time we gave that new toy of yours a proper field test.”</p><p class="western">The two junior engineers perked up. “Fantastic!” cried Wedge. “Come on, the manufactory’s not far!”</p><p class="western">R’nyath’s ears stood up as they began to head down the street. “The Skysteel Manufactory?”</p><p class="western">“Certainly,” Biggs said. “We’ve an agreement with them, as you recall.”</p><p class="western">R’nyath laughed. “I know the master there. We’ve an agreement of our own.” He patted the aetherotransformer on his belt.</p><p class="western">“Ah, so we’re all friends, then,” Cid said. “Good! It’s probably best if I let the lads show you.”</p><p class="western">They arrived at the Manufactory several minutes later, R’nyath and Alphinaud catching Cid up on the rest of their adventures in Dravania. As the doors opened, Stephanivien looked up from yet another hand-crafted rifle, long knobbly fingers deftly manipulating his screwdriver. “R’nyath! And Master Garlond! Do you know each other?”</p><p class="western">“Absolutely!” R’nyath said. “How have you been? It’s been a couple weeks.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, well enough, and the others are as well. Joye’s up at the manor for the moment, Rostnsthal is out on an errand, and Celestaux – well, he’s right over there.” His fellow machinist waved from the corner. “And you? As you say, it has been a while.”</p><p class="western">“Fighting big beasties, playing with cute beasties, and learning magic slowly but surely. And getting more interested in magitech by the day! Which is why I’m here with my friends, actually, in a way.”</p><p class="western">“Say no more!” Stephanivien said. “I can guess what’s what by their presence here, and I shall leave it to them to explain their marvelous machine.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you very much!” Wedge said, striking forwards to the right side of the workshop, where a large, graceful shape was swathed under dust-tarps. He and Biggs tugged on a couple ropes, and the tarps fell to the floor, revealing something that looked like a small skiff. “Feast your eyes upon our latest and greatest feat of engineering! We call it a ‘manacutter’!”</p><p class="western">“After you put down Gaius, Wedge and me struck out on our own for a bit, and started work on the successor to the <em>Tiny Bronco</em>,” Biggs said, patting the sleek hull.</p><p class="western">“Impressive little thing, isn’t she?” Cid said. “My talent for ship design has plainly rubbed off on them.” The two shrugged bashfully.</p><p class="western">“I love it,” R’nyath said, scrambling for a closer look, tail-tip twitching with delight as he tried to keep it from swishing around and hitting things. “This is beyond my current level of knowledge, but I love it. How does it work? Those propellers are on the small side.”</p><p class="western">“They’ve adapted the principles of corrupted crystal technology, and constructed a mechanism which converts aether from its surroundings into elemental wind. Said wind is then harnessed by the specially engineered sails, providing the craft with propulsion and lift. All in all, a most elegant solution…” Cid grinned. “I’m actually a little upset that I didn’t think of it myself.”</p><p class="western">“The design does, however, come with one small flaw…” said Wedge.</p><p class="western">“The energy conversion ratio’s bloody awful right now,” said Biggs. “To generate enough power to get you off the ground, you need to be in an area awash with predominantly wind-aspected aether.”</p><p class="western">Wedge nodded. “In other words, there are a few places you can fly… and lots of places you can’t.”</p><p class="western">“Will you be able to improve it?” Achiyo asked. “The Churning Mists has much wind aether, but getting there… Unless you were to tow it to an appropriate spot with the <em>Enterprise</em>…”</p><p class="western">“Which could be a solution indeed,” Cid said, “but I think we want something more reliable than that, especially if you’ll be pulling manouevres in it. The new Ishgardian airship hasn’t left the boys much time for tinkering – meaning it maybe a while before this particular project takes off, if you’ll forgive the pun.”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud nodded. “We shall speak to Count Edmont and Ser Aymeric. Biggs and Wedge shall get the time they need to complete their work.”</p><p>“I shall be happy to aid if I can, though this is not my personal expertise,” Stephanivien put in from across the room, and R’nyath waved at him gratefully.</p><p class="western">“Will there be more than one?” Achiyo asked. “I see only one seat within, and while Estinien may be perfectly content to assail Nidhogg and all his kin alone, I would fight beside him. And the others would too.”</p><p class="western">Biggs and Wedge looked at each other. “Well… We were planning to build a second one anyway, but more than that might be stretching it for time.”</p><p class="western">“Can we increase the weight capacity?”</p><p class="western">“Not without even more drastic ratio revamping…”</p><p class="western">“If all the Warriors of Light are going, they might have to ferry their group to this Aery place a couple at a time…”</p><p class="western">“And Aentfryn will have to go with Chuchupa or Kekeniro. Probably Kekeniro, since he’s the very lightest…”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud cleared his throat to get the attention of those who were not Biggs and Wedge. “Come, R’nyath, Achiyo – pressing though Ishgard’s plight may be, our presence here will not serve to hasten the manacutter’s completion. Let us go to the Congregation and secure their time, and send a message to Estinien. We must tell him we have identified a solution to our problem, but it will take some time to prepare.”</p><p class="western">“I suppose we can’t know how long?” R’nyath said to Cid.</p><p class="western">“Afraid not,” Cid said. “But given that it already <em>works</em>, just not well enough yet, I would say not too long. They’ll work through the night if given half a chance. Say… a sennight? Hm, but to build a second ship at the same time, even with the help of the Skysteel engineers – nine or ten days might be more realistic.”</p><p class="western">They looked at each other. “That will give me time to go to the Astro symposium,” R’nyath said. “It’s scheduled for two days from now. I’ll stay within linkpearl range, I promise.”</p><p class="western">“That’s fine,” Achiyo said. “I shall call if anything arises. Let us go to the Congregation.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Vivienne whirled her sword, sending snow flying in a spiral at the glowering Temple Knights. “You think you can take me? After what you’ve seen me do?”</p><p class="western">“Lord Drillemont may be willing to let a dangerous vigilante roam free, but we are not so foolish!” cried the leader of the knights. “What sort of hero maims and murders knights sworn to the Holy See!? None I know! A heretic you are, and a heretic you shall die!”</p><p class="western">“A fool you are, and a fool you will die, then,” Vivienne said, swinging at the first one. There was no use explaining. They wouldn’t listen or understand. “I’ve a special grudge against bullies in uniforms!”</p><p class="western">It was three on one. She’d had worse odds, though she hadn’t had such well-trained odds in a while. She hissed through a mocking grin, not that they could see it inside her helmet. “You would be so much more useful to Ishgard alive, you know.” She tangled her blade with an incoming spear and hip-checked its wielder, wrenching it from his hands. She twirled, her sword slicing a great sweep around her, and followed it up with a blast of dark magic at the other lancer. Fierce joy shot through her at her own skill in battle. “I’m not here to subvert your stupid theocracy. I’m just here to kill monsters.”</p><p class="western">“V-vile field! Do not think you can conceal your true nature from them forever! We will expose you for the abomination that you are! I swear it!”</p><p class="western">She rolled her eyes and made no answer. A lance scratched her, drawing blood from her thigh, and she whirled, cracking the man in the helm with the pommel of her heavy sword, laying him out flat, probably shattering his skull. The other lancer was angling to get behind her, to pin her against the sword-and-board knight. Nice try. Low, high, she parried, her greatsword long enough to flick from one guard to another with surprisingly little effort, her footing sure as dancing. Darkness whirled around her, and she caught the lancer in the gut with Unmend, knocking him back, spinning to strike at the other knight’s shield, shearing it in half.</p><p class="western">The lancer rallied, stabbing forwards, and she spun, taking the hit to her side, cutting first his lance and then him in half.</p><p class="western">Though she was bleeding in at least two places, the last knight seemed to realize he was outclassed and backed away slowly, grinding his teeth. “Wielder of dark arts! Consort of dragons! I <em>will</em> bring you to justice, even if it costs me my life!”</p><p class="western">There were trudging footsteps in the snow behind her, and she whirled, greatsword at the ready, to see… another Dark Knight walking up. Raggedy black chain mail, jagged plates of armour, an unruly white shock of hair through which burned blue-green eyes in a grey face, and most strikingly, large black Au Ra horns and scales. “Shall we oblige him, then?”</p><p class="western">She cocked her head at him. Something within her had stirred at seeing him, though he was a stranger to her. “What business is it of yours?”</p><p class="western">The newcomer’s eyes narrowed. “Are you going to kill him, or shall I?”</p><p class="western">The Temple Knight raised his shield in fear. “Y-you’re one of them too, aren’t you!?”</p><p class="western">“This is the part where you beg for your life,” said the Dark Knight, unsheathing his own greatsword, though he did not raise it to an active stance.</p><p class="western">“L-leave these lands if you value your lives! We will not show you mercy again!”</p><p class="western">“Hmph,” Vivienne said to the Au Ra. “I disagree, stranger. This is the part where he dies.” And she swung as the knight tried to run past her.</p><p class="western">“Good,” said the Au Ra. “I thought you were about to offer him some sort of misguided ‘mercy’. Or idiocy, as I would call it.”</p><p class="western">Vivienne flicked the blood off her sword and slung it on her back. Removing her helmet, she shook her hair out and gave him a hard stare. “Who are you, and why are you following me?”</p><p class="western">“Who are you, and why are you following men plotting to kill you into secluded areas?” he retorted. “Did you learn naught from Fray?”</p><p class="western">Her surprise showed on her face. “You know Fray?” Was that why she’d felt something?</p><p class="western">“I <em>knew</em> him. I thought him fallen at his trial, but then I heard of a woman who fought like him. So what became of him? Why do you speak of him as if he still lives?”</p><p class="western">She looked around. “It’s complicated. And we should not linger here with these bodies. Do you know the Forgotten Knight?”</p><p class="western">“I go there often,” he said. “I have a room there. Is that where you suggest we go?”</p><p class="western">Vivienne crossed her arms. “I don’t know that I’m ready to go into a room with you.”</p><p class="western">He put up a hand. “I mean you no harm. But you must understand – even if your Lady Achiyo has attained some measure of acceptance from Ishgard’s knights and nobles, I cannot show my face openly. And we… will not be alone. My… ward will be there as well. She must also stay out of sight.”</p><p class="western">“I see,” she said. “Then I will go with you. Your name?”</p><p class="western">“My name is Sidurgu. And you are Vivienne, yes?”</p><p class="western">She walked past him, putting her helmet back on. “Let’s go, Sidurgu.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Sidurgu’s ward was a frail-looking waif of an Elezen girl in a long tunic of white fur-trimmed linen, with a neat bob of blonde-green hair and gigantic sea-green eyes. She curled in the corner by the fire, and watched Vivienne with caution as the two tall Dark Knights came in with drinks and sat down – Sidurgu on the edge of the bed, his narrow black tail curled around him, and Vivienne on the only other chair in the room, with the table between them.</p><p class="western">“So how did you know Fray?” Sidurgu asked again, and the little girl straightened, her eyes growing even larger.</p><p class="western">Vivienne sipped her ale thoughtfully. “He was dead when I met him. But when I picked up his soul crystal, his spirit clove to mine. He stole enough strength from me to stand and speak and appear to live – though now that I think back… I wonder if I imagined it all. I could hear his voice and see him as plainly as I see you, yet no one else seemed to. …A sennight ago… no, more than that, I was with the other Warriors of Light for a time… Whenever it was, he attacked Whitebrim Front to tell me the truth. …The truth that he had been dead – and that his spirit was joined to my inner darkness, the pain I bear as a Dark Knight.” She looked to the window, streaming grey light into the room. “He wanted me to go away with him. To leave this all behind. To not heap more of a burden on him. And then he ran out of strength and faded away, back into… my soul, I guess.”</p><p class="western">“By the gods,” Sidurgu said softly. “Though, I think, ’tis not the first time I have heard such a tale. We who consort with the darkness are never truly whole. There will ever be a part of us yearning to be free…”</p><p class="western">“He’s taken that place,” Vivienne said. “I promised him I would bear him with me. So… Hello. Fray is in here somewhere.” She knocked on her own head and made a sarcastic half-smile. “I’m sure he’s glad to see you. How did you know him, then?”</p><p class="western">“We trained together, Fray and I,” Sidurgu said. “His was a strength beyond reckoning… but alas, it was not enough.”</p><p class="western">“I saw some of it, when he turned it on me,” Vivienne said. “I would that he had lived.”</p><p class="western">Sidurgu raised his mug, and she did likewise.</p><p class="western">“So what’s an Au Ra doing in Ishgard?” she asked. “Surely you find it doubly hard to live here, given their suspicion of Au Ra <em>and</em> Dark Knights.”</p><p class="western">“You might say that again,” Sidurgu said grimly.</p><p class="western">“He came here from the East,” the girl by the fire said suddenly.</p><p class="western">“Rielle,” Sidurgu said, and she quieted. “Well… she’s only saying the truth. My tribe fled from the Azim Steppe, from Garlemald’s armies, only to come to a land where we were mistaken for another nation’s mortal enemy. They bared steel and came to kill us… but we did not die so easily. We spared them and sent them on their way… and how do you think they repaid our kindness?” Sidurgu ground his teeth audibly. “With fire and blood, Vivienne! With death for every man, woman, and child!”</p><p class="western">She sat in silence, considerate of Sidurgu’s grief, then nodded to him respectfully. “My past has fire and blood in it as well,” she said. “Though I do not claim my entire people were massacred… but Duskwights are not treated kindly in Gridania and the Black Shroud. My own family was murdered twenty years gone, and I could only save my younger brother.”</p><p class="western">He nodded to her in turn.</p><p class="western">“You never answered my question,” she said. “I managed to find shelter with some other of my people in another village, and I taught myself to fight with as large a blade as I could wield because I liked it, and with umbral magic because that was all I had within me, but why stay here?”</p><p class="western">Sidurgu lowered his fierce gaze to the table. “I don’t know that I wish to speak of it yet… but I cannot leave yet. Not now. Maybe not ever.”</p><p class="western">“Sid…” said the girl.</p><p class="western">He looked at her. “It’s all right, Rielle.”</p><p class="western">“Who is she?” Vivienne asked. “She is the reason you cannot leave, yes?”</p><p class="western">“Right, then…” Sidurgu sighed. “She was fleeing from a unit of Temple Knights when we met her, a few moons ago, who were clearly intent on doing her harm. Needless to say, Fray and I took issue with that, and chose to intervene. We went to ground after that, but two moons ago Fray was caught out in the streets while fetching supplies…” He gritted his teeth again. “I would have gone, but he said he stood out less… Not that time…”</p><p class="western">“So you have stayed here while they search for you.” She glanced at the window again. “Awfully close to the Congregation, is it not?”</p><p class="western">He smirked. “Too close for them to bother checking.” His smirk dropped. “…I cannot protect her, Vivienne. Not from the Temple Knights. Not by myself. I’m not even sure why they seek her… only that should I fail, her life is forfeit. Help me, Vivienne, and I shall share with you anything you wish to know about the path we Dark Knights walk. I… can offer you naught else. What say you?”</p><p class="western">Vivienne looked at the girl. In appearance, helpless, innocent, frightened, a victim either of fate or false assumptions – or both. The girl stared back, guileless, trusting… grieving… “Rielle.”</p><p class="western">“Yes!” She jumped in alarm.</p><p class="western">“Relax, I’m not going to snap at you. I want to ask you some things.”</p><p class="western">“All right. What is it?” She only looked more worried than before.</p><p class="western">“Why did the Temple Knights want to hurt you?”</p><p class="western">“They… they said I was an abomination. That I had to die to atone for my sins…”</p><p class="western">“And your parents?”</p><p class="western">Rielle stammered and fell silent.</p><p class="western">Vivienne sighed. “What’s your opinion of Sidurgu?”</p><p class="western">“He doesn’t talk as much,” Rielle said quietly. “Not since Fray left. Fray was a good teacher… and a friend. Sometimes Sid hardly speaks a word. Other times…” She stopped and looked up at Vivienne earnestly. “But I know he would never hurt me.”</p><p class="western">Vivienne looked at Sidurgu, who looked at the table. “All right. I’ll help you.”</p><p class="western">“Good,” he said.</p><p class="western">“Excuse me… Vivienne…?” Rielle said.</p><p class="western">“Yes?”</p><p class="western">“You’ll look after Sid too, won’t you?”</p><p class="western">Vivienne looked at Sidurgu again, and again he avoided her eyes, frowning slightly. “Of course.” Oh boy. He already seemed a lot like her. This was going to be interesting.</p><p class="western">“Thank you,” Rielle said, with a lighter expression that was not a smile. “That puts my mind at ease.”</p><p class="western">“Right, that’s enough of that,” Sidurgu interrupted. “To more important matters…”</p><p> </p><p class="western">R’nyath caught up to Rinala in the Jeweled Crozier. “Hey! Rinala! How are you?” He handed her a hot mug from a nearby tea vendor and cupped his hands around his own mug. Hot chocolate would have been even better, but that was not so easy to come by even in the upper-class marketplace. It was a nice day, and the potted plants nearby were actually flowering. They drew some attention, two Miqo’te, a redhead and a blunette, but no one paid them too much mind. Count Fortemps’ wards were known now.</p><p class="western">She smiled as she accepted the mug in her mittened paws. “I’m doing okay. Weren’t you going to a symposium or something?”</p><p class="western">“That’s tomorrow. Thought we could hang out today! If that’s all right.”</p><p class="western">“Well, thanks for asking me. We haven’t done a lot of that recently… which is my fault…”</p><p class="western">He patted her shoulder in her furry robe. “Think nothing of it. You’ve had a rough time. I’m glad you’re doing better these days.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah… It’s thanks to Eschiva, partly, and the White Mages in Gridania.”</p><p class="western">“Returning to your old teachers?” he asked.</p><p class="western">“Yeah. Though also just… I don’t know.” She waved vaguely. “I don’t really want to talk about it, even if I’m not… dying, right now.”</p><p class="western">Ominous, but he skipped over it. “Okay! No problem. I had… something I wanted to ask you, anyway.”</p><p class="western">“Hm?”</p><p class="western">He sipped his tea to buy time, and burned his tongue. “Ow.” She tapped her healing staff and then tapped his nose, and the pain went away with a little blue flash of magic. “Haha, thanks.”</p><p class="western">She sipped her tea too and also burned her tongue. “Ow! …I don’t know why I did that. I just watched you.”</p><p class="western">He laughed, and she had to smile as she healed herself. “Okay. Well. Um.” How come his eloquence vanished as soon as it was Rinala?</p><p class="western">Was this not the right time?</p><p class="western">He looked into her eyes, so pretty and blue and sad. “Would you like to go out with me?”</p><p class="western">Immediately her expression crumpled and she looked down, her tail drooping. So that was a no, then. “R’nyath… I…”</p><p class="western">“Only if you want to,” he said gently. “I really like you… I care for you, a lot, and…”</p><p class="western">“No,” she said abruptly, and retreated into her hood, blushing like she was going to cry. “S-sorry, I just… It’s still…” She sniffled and a tear rolled down her cheek, followed by more. “He’s <em>gone</em>.”</p><p class="western">“H-he might not be,” he said. He would sabotage his own chances with explosives if she would smile for it. “They never found bodies, or else Tataru would have heard, right?”</p><p class="western">“But if he’s alive, if any of them are alive, why haven’t they tried to contact us?” She wiped her face with a mitten.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know,” he said, and put an arm around her, trying to be comforting, brushing his tail against hers. “I don’t know anything. I just… wanted to try to make you happy. I’m sorry.”</p><p class="western">“It’s okay,” she said, sniffling. “I know you’re lonely too.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah… Well, don’t worry about me.” They stood in silence a moment, on the edge of the market. “Anyway, I just wanted to ask. But if you need a <em>friend</em>, I’m here too. Okay?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah.” She leaned into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p class="western">“It’s okay. Be true to yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Thanks.”</p><p class="western">“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“I… what?” Achiyo stared at Chuchupa, feeling… flummoxed was the word, wasn’t it? “I did hear you aright, did I not?”</p><p class="western">“If ye heard me say let’s spend some girly-girl time shoe-shoppin’, then aye, ye did,” the Lalafell said firmly. “To the point, I need new boots. Me old ones are startin’ to split at th’ seams, which ain’t great at th’ best of times and even worse fer snow.”</p><p class="western">“But… here? Will they… Will they even have boots that will fit you?” Achiyo looked down at Chuchupa’s tiny feet.</p><p class="western">Chuchupa shrugged. “They’ll either have summat fer Hyuran brats that they can adapt, or they can make new ones from scratch. I’m sure it won’t take long. And if it costs a lot, I’ve been sittin’ on me heroic earnin’s fer a while. Can’t spend it <em>all</em> on beer, though I’ve tried.”</p><p class="western">“And why am I needed for this?” Achiyo asked, putting on a coat and gloves anyway.</p><p class="western">“Because I don’t know what ye recommend fer adventurin’! Me old boots were grand for sailin’, fer trampin’ round Limsa and La Noscea, but despite Commander Rhiki throwin’ me into Maelstrom missions whenever I so much as smell th’ salt wind, we ain’t been there as a party in moons! So: I’m adaptin’ fer the team’s benefit. Especially since we’re about to fight the big boss dragon. Got it?”</p><p class="western">“I think I understand,” Achiyo said. “I shall help the best of my ability.”</p><p class="western">Watching Chuchupa shop was a worthy experience; she bulled her way through negotiations with a confidence that made the much-taller shopkeep, importer of fine Gridanian leather goods, reel in astonishment. At the end of it, Chuchupa had secured the promise of excellent all-weather boots, tailored exactly, within five days. For all that they were high-quality and custom-made, the price had not been nearly as expensive as it might have been for Achiyo, and it was not entirely due to Chuchupa’s haggling skills. Diminutive stature was helpful at times…</p><p class="western">Afterwards, they each bought a soft, flaky croissant, Chuchupa’s filled with ham, Achiyo’s with sweet almond paste, and they moved to the Last Vigil, the large square south of the Haillenarte and Fortemps manors, and looked out over the view of Central Coerthas. Chuchupa sat fearlessly on the edge of the wall, and Achiyo was just tall enough to lean upon it.</p><p class="western">“Ishgard seems to agree wi’ ye, Princess,” Chuchupa said to her, looking down at her for once. “Ye seem… more outspoken than ye used to. And ye smile more than ye used to. Even though there’s so many stuck-up arseholes here who’d as soon stick ye as greet ye, ye scaly freak?”</p><p class="western">“It’s as I said to Hraesvelgr…”</p><p class="western">“I didn’t get to meet Hraesvelgr,” Chuchupa interrupted. “Ye were all like ‘<em>oooh</em>, can’t scare th’ big ol’ <em>dragon</em> with th’ lot of us’!”</p><p class="western">“You are terrifying,” Achiyo replied, smiling. “You have always watched over me since we met, with all your strength, and I am grateful for it.”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa waved dismissively. “Ah, ’tweren’t nothin’. Anyway, what did ye say to ol’ butt-wing?”</p><p class="western">“Ishgard’s people are no more or less wicked than any other people, and those who have welcomed us are kind and honourable. They are good people.” Achiyo stared off at Camp Dragonhead with a little smile. “And seeing how hard they fight for the right to live… stirs something in me that I had thought lost.”</p><p class="western">“Right, ye’ve lived in Doma, where th’ Empire’s holdin’ sway, and Hingashi, where ye said yer lords’re right corrupt. So it ain’t jus’ the cold air pickin’ ye up ‘ere. Good.”</p><p class="western">“We have cold winters in the Far East, but it’s often more like Limsa the rest of the year,” Achiyo said. “Which was why I was very glad to come to Limsa when I first arrived. It felt a little like home.”</p><p class="western">“I’m proud of ye,” Chuchupa said. “Like ye were my own child.”</p><p class="western">Achiyo laughed and shook her head until her hair flew. “You are naught more than two summers ahead of me, hold your tongue.”</p><p class="western">“Shan’t! Ye’re a baby, Princess, and I gotta take care o’ ye, hero though ye be.”</p><p class="western">“<em>You</em> have to take care of <em>me</em>? You can’t even spell my name!”</p><p class="western">“An’ what’s that got to do with anythin’?” Chuchupa paused. “Wait, I too can spell yer name, I wrote ye a letter!”</p><p class="western">“You wrote a letter to ‘<em>A-chee-yo</em>‘,” Achiyo said, exaggerating the mispronunciation as much as she could. “I am ‘Achiyo’.”</p><p class="western">“That’s what I put.”</p><p class="western">“’Tis not!” Achiyo knelt down on the pavement and fumbled in her bag for charcoal and paper. “Now, this is how I should write my name in the Far East.” She paused a moment, then drew with the graceful sweeping motions necessary for the calligraphy. It was harder to do with charcoal, to fight the friction that was not present with brush and ink. She could have scribbled, as she did with small notes, but this was to show off a little.</p><p class="western">“I ain’t memorizin’ that squiggle,” Chuchupa said. “What’s it in Eorzean?”</p><p class="western">Achiyo wrote again. “See? This sound is ‘ii’, not ‘ee’.”</p><p class="western">“What’s the difference?”</p><p class="western">“Well… very little, I suppose,” Achiyo admitted. “But this is my name. The other way isn’t.”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. “Fine, I’ll humour ye, Princess. Or maybe I’ll address me letters to ‘Princess’ from now on.”</p><p class="western">“You didn’t spell Princess right, either!” Achiyo said.</p><p class="western">“How do ye know how to spell Eorzean words, anyway?”</p><p class="western">“My- The same person who taught me to fight in Eorzean armour and with an Eorzean sword,” Achiyo retorted. “How do you not know? You’ve lived here your entire life.”</p><p class="western">Chuchupa shrugged. “All a pirate needs to know is how ‘er ship’s name is spelled, and that’s iffy too. Sure, the high-brow pirates like Carvallain and Rhoswen and Merlwyb ‘erself know a bit more, and Baderon’s gotta for ‘is job… What’s it to ye, anyway?”</p><p class="western">Achiyo smiled at her. “Well, if ever we need to send a formal missive, I will do it. Or Alphinaud.”</p><p class="western">“Good! As long as it’s not me. Ye gonna finish that crescent or what?”</p><p> </p><p class="western">Rinala dismounted from her chocobo, and behind her Aentfryn, Alphinaud, and Yugiri from theirs, into the main square of the Silver Bazaar. Kikipu was the first to see her, of course. “Rinala! Where have you been, lass? You’ve been away so long!”</p><p class="western">“I’m so sorry, Kikipu,” Rinala said. “Er… we’re here on urgent business, though I’ll stay to visit afterwards.” She looked around to see if Raubahn would be coming in yet. It had been so thrilling to see him restored to full health, even with the lack of an arm. She had nearly hugged him to see him so well, and hopeful too. Maybe she <em>should</em> have hugged him, but he seemed so grand, and so many people had been there, so she’d thought better of it. Maybe some other time she could visit him and tell him how happy she was for him. And with luck… the sultana, too. Tataru had summoned her and Aentfryn, all aflutter, and told them to hurry to the Waking Sands for more news. And that had sent them here.</p><p class="western">“Well, I do hope so. What can I do for you, lass?”</p><p class="western">“Has anyone moved back to the Silver Bazaar recently?” she asked. “We’re looking for, um, Meriel.” She only vaguely remembered the woman herself; she had been still quite young when Meriel moved to Ul’dah, and she hadn’t really paid attention to her in the sultana’s chambers…</p><p class="western">“Meriel, you say?” Kikipu shook her head. “If you’re hoping to lure her back to Ul’dah, you may as well give up now – the girl’s done with city life.”</p><p class="western">“We just want to ask her something,” Rinala said. “Where’s she living?”</p><p class="western">“Right over there,” Kikipu said, pointing. “You’ll stay to see your parents after, right? They’ll be so glad to see you.”</p><p class="western">“I desperately want to see them,” Rinala said. Though the prospect of seeing Sultana Nanamo alive and well gave her the willpower to not drop everything and run over there first. “This really is important, though.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, all right,” Kikipu said. “Go on, then.”</p><p class="western">“Well done, Rinala,” Alphinaud said in a low voice as they moved towards the house. “I did not know we would be visiting your hometown, but I am very glad you are here to direct us.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not like it’s a very big town,” she said, confused by his praise.</p><p class="western">“But you know whom to talk to,” he said.</p><p class="western">It was a fairly dramatic interview, with Raubahn storming in like a thundercloud, and Lord Lolorito interrupting only a moment later to monologue about schemes and plots… She hated him! He might have saved the sultana from Teledji Adeledji but she hated him anyway. Not that he cared. Stupid Monetarist.</p><p class="western">Meriel was arrested and led away, or something, she wasn’t sure, and while Alphinaud and the others prepared to follow Raubahn to Ul’dah, she hurried over to her parents’ house. They had already been informed by Kikipu that she was coming, and were waiting for her with open arms.</p><p class="western">She flung herself into their embrace and began to cry. “I’m so sorry I’ve been gone so long. I’m sorry I didn’t call or write or <em>anything</em>… I’m sorry I worried you…” For there was more grey in their hair, and more wrinkles in her father’s brow, even though neither of them was over forty-five…</p><p class="western">Her mother stroked her hair. “It’s all right, Rinala. Come inside and rest a while.”</p><p class="western">“We know we can’t stop you… we’ve accepted that you will do whatever it is you’re going to do,” her father said. “You’re a great hero, and you’ve always been our hero.”</p><p class="western">Her mother nodded. “You have to do what you think is right. Will you tell us about it now that you’re here?”</p><p class="western">She wiped her face. “Yes. I can’t stay too long – I want to go to Ul’dah to see if I can help the sultana – but I will tell you as much as I can.”</p><p class="western">She told them about Ishgard, and was delighted to see their eyes widen in wonder – to hear tales of the far-off, forbidden city as told by little old her! And to tell them about the Vath and the Gnath, and the dragons, and the moogles – she’d seen so many wondrous things, even if she’d only partly registered them at the time… But she was getting better.</p><p class="western">She told them everything, even the heartbreaking parts, and then she had to drag herself away before even staying for dinner, or she would have stayed for days. She would try yet again to be better than she’d been before about visiting and writing. Just to see them again… she should have gone back ages ago. How stupid she’d been not to, no matter how tired and hurt she was!</p><p class="western">They gave her one more hug – her father scratched her ears and messed up her hair – and then she hurried to her chocobo, waving at them frantically as she went.</p><p class="western">She arrived outside the Fragrant Chamber panting for her life, just as Alphinaud and Aentfryn were coming out. “What… news…?” she gasped.</p><p class="western">Alphinaud smiled. “Be at ease, Rinala. Sultana Nanamo’s life is yet her own. That much I could read from General Aldynn’s glad face. He informed us her physician says she is no worse for the sleeping potion.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, you didn’t… get to see her?” she asked.</p><p class="western">“No,” Aentfryn said. “I’m sure they will have a public unveiling as soon as possible. And I’m sure you will want to be there for that.” He paused. “I will accompany you, if you wish.”</p><p class="western">“Oh… thank you!” she said. “I really appreciate that. And I’m so happy that she’s all right.” She managed to smile. Some of her friends might be dead, or at least missing, but her beloved homeland would soon regain her rightful leader, with all of her love and joy. That did count for something, a big something.</p><p class="western">“Ul’dah has taken control of its future… and I must do the same,” Alphinaud said. “I have decided to disband the Crystal Braves.”</p><p class="western">“About time,” Aentfryn said, crossing his arms. “Can you disband them when they don’t answer to you anymore?”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud took a few steps away from them, looking out towards the fountain. “I shall certainly try. I shall put out a general call along the entire linkshell to assemble in Revenant’s Toll, where I first created them. Among the recruits, there were those who supported our order’s goals and convictions with all sincerity. ‘Tis my hope that these loyal men and women will choose to remain our allies in the battles to come.”</p><p class="western">“Oh!” Rinala cried. “Like, um, Alianne! And, um, Riol!”</p><p class="western">“Yes, indeed,” Alphinaud said, though he still did not look at them. “As for those who sided with the traitor, Ilberd, they shall be hunted down and held to account for their crimes. It is my earnest hope that they will surrender themselves peaceably when the time comes… though I think it unlikely.”</p><p class="western">“Hmph,” Aentfryn said. “At least you’ve grown that much sense. Well, I have not seen much of either ally or traitor recently. Given the trouble they’ve caused, they’re probably not very popular right now. It should be a simple task indeed to gather those loyal to you out of uniform.”</p><p class="western">“I hope it will…” Alphinaud finally turned and looked at them. “As ever, the Warriors of Light have provided a shining example that I turn to for inspiration. Like you, I mean to stand firm in the face of hardship, and give mine all for the cause.”</p><p class="western">Rinala made a face. “I… haven’t exactly stood firm recently… You should look to Achiyo or Tam for that. They’re so good at that.”</p><p class="western">“They are, but you no less so,” Alphinaud said to her. “You have been grieving, and yet you fought Ravana at our side, and faced the dangers of Sohm Al courageously. Who but a Warrior of Light could do the same? But I do not think you need grieve at all. Let us resume the search for our missing comrades, that we might come together to shine the light of dawn across the realm once more.”</p><p class="western">“You also think they might…?” She looked from him to Aentfryn.</p><p class="western">“It is possible,” Aentfryn said slowly. “I do not want to raise your hope to drastic heights, but you’ve no need to wallow in the depths either.”</p><p class="western">That stung a little, but she… knew what he meant. “Well… After we save Ishgard, we’ll go save them, too, and then we can save the world… right?”</p><p class="western">“You’re going too fast,” Aentfryn said. “Remember what I said about drastic heights. One thing at a time.”</p><p class="western">Alphinaud cleared his throat. “I have… one more thing I want to say.” She and Aentfryn turned to him attentively, and he lifted his head to announce: “The role of Crystal Brave commander suited me ill, I realize now, and I shall play it no longer. Henceforth, I shall be no more or less than Alphinaud, proud member of the Scions.” He smiled at them.</p><p class="western">And surprisingly, Aentfryn smiled back. “Now you sound like a sensible person. For once.” He shrugged. “I can’t exactly welcome you to the Scions <em>again</em>, but given what I saw you doing out on that jaunt to the Churning Mists, I think you’ll be far better off getting your hands dirty beside us, like the others.”</p><p class="western">“Like Alisaie,” Alphinaud mumbled, and Rinala laughed.</p><p class="western">She patted his shoulder. “You know, when we met, I thought you were really stuck-up. But I like you now. I hope we get to have lots of adventures together.”</p><p class="western">“Er… thanks…?” Alphinaud sighed. “You’re probably right. I hope we may have adventures together, too.”</p><p> </p><p class="western">“Guydelot!” exclaimed Sanson. “Just because this ended well doesn’t mean you’re excused! You can’t simply do whatever you please!”</p><p class="western">“…Whatever I please?” Guydelot responded. “I was <em>adapting</em> to the situation. That happens to be sought after in a bard. An opportunity presented itself, and I grabbed it with both hands.”</p><p class="western">“Insufferable man…” Sanson growled, and stomped over to R’nyath, where he said in a low voice: “Brazen though it was, his action did save lives, so I shall overlook his lapse in judgment this once. Let us return to Falcon’s Nest.”</p><p class="western">Guydelot also walked past R’nyath, commenting on the way: “I swear, there’s another lance up his arse that keeps him propped up.”</p><p class="western">R’nyath laughed aloud. After the disastrous symposium-turned-assassination attempt, not to mention getting rejected by someone who really mattered, hanging out with some of his Gridanian friends was lifting his spirits very well. “Good job, my friend. That couple might name their kid after you!”</p><p class="western">“That would be… interesting,” Guydelot said, smirking, pulling out his harp to pluck a few notes.</p><p class="western">Sanson turned around from where he was several paces ahead. “Lest you forget, we are a <em>fellowship</em>! Members of a fellowship work <em>together</em>! Do we have an understanding?”</p><p class="western">For answer, Guydelot strummed stronger and began to sing. “Fight not the flow of life’s river, for you’ll never arrive at the shoals. Give your body and soul to the waters, and Sanson the Stiff has no soul.”</p><p class="western">“Stop that!” Sanson snapped. “I am <em>trying</em> to have a serious conversation!”</p><p class="western">Guydelot sighed. “You know nothing, Sanson the Stiff. A bard must compose when inspiration takes him. I was trying to capture the virtue of tranquility, and you rudely interrupted me.” He turned to R’nyath. “What about you, my friend? Have recent happenings kindled a verse within your heart?”</p><p class="western">R’nyath grinned and reached for Guydelot’s harp. It was a little too big for him, built as it was for great long Elezen arms, but he made do. “Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but saving people is delightful. Now back to Falcon’s Nest we go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”</p><p class="western">“You see?” Guydelot said. “R’nyath, too, knows the beauty of song must be seized when it comes!”</p><p class="western">“Yes, yes, that was very pretty,” Sanson said, impatiently – and yet still sincerely, which was flattering – “…but I was talking about what it means to be a fellowship! We have much work to do, and I expect you to do your part, starting with our inquiries!”</p><p class="western">Guydelot shrugged as R’nyath handed him back his harp. “I’m inquiring, aren’t I? As I’ve already proven, there’s plenty to be learned from the commonfolk. I’ll leave you to deal with your own kind – the stuffy, highborn sort.”</p><p class="western">“And I,” R’nyath said, “will bring the snacks. And eat them while I watch you two argue.”</p><p class="western">Guydelot laughed, Sanson flushed, and they all kept walking towards Falcon’s Nest.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Vivienne regarded the Vanu healer and folded her arms. “Well?”</p><p class="western">The owl-woman waved her staff before Rielle, who looked back bravely. “Soft rains to soothe your heart, little one. Do not be afraid. Drink of the winds! Let thy soul take flight! Bathe in the mists and show me thy light!” Her low, chirruping voice faltered. “Come, come, show me thy light…”</p><p class="western">She stopped waving her staff at Rielle and took a step back, showing some fear, if Vivienne read her body language right. “What tempestuous winds rage beneath tranquil clouds!? What great spirit dwells within you!?”</p><p class="western">Sidurgu frowned. “Speak plain, Vanu.”</p><p class="western">“This is no child… this is…” The Vanu cried out and turned to flee. “The tramontane follows you, netherlings. You cannot remain here! Begone from our lands!”</p><p class="western">“Wait!” Sidurgu cried. “I don’t… Godsdammit.”</p><p class="western">“Hells!” Vivienne said. “What’s a tramontane?”</p><p class="western">Sidurgu’s horned head whipped around and he went for his sword. “Ready your blade, Vivienne. We’ve been followed.”</p><p class="western">“How did they find us?” Rielle exclaimed, as blue shields appeared around an outcropping of rocks. Six of them, so once more they were outnumbered three to one.</p><p class="western">Vivienne put on her helmet, and drew her sword and let the tip thud heavily on the ground. “Stay with Rielle. I’ll take point.”</p><p class="western">“As you say.”</p><p class="western">“Go no further, monsters!” cried the lead knight. “Submit yourselves to justice!”</p><p class="western">“Go bugger off!” Vivienne snarled back. Rage was rising within her as she raised her sword. What drove this madness!? That they should pursue them this far-! She lunged forward, taking the lead knights by surprise. They stumbled back from her slashing blade, but others charged in, swarming her, right into her Unleash. Ha, they didn’t like that-! Two of them broke off to look to Sidurgu, Rielle’s last line of defense, instead, and she let them. He could handle two, surely.</p><p class="western">The melee was thick and furious, clashing steel and red-black spells; Vivienne ducked and swung and kicked, using every trick and technique she knew to threaten them all simultaneously. Her heart was warring between hot bloodlust and icy determination. Fray needed to practice patience…</p><p class="western">The knights were calling to each other, trying to coordinate around her. Their swords and lances cut at her, too many to parry them all, but though her greatsword was heavy and slow, she was too experienced for them to get a good stab into her, to get through her mythril and leather. And no matter how many wounds she took, she remained fierce and undaunted, ignoring the pain in favour of dishing out even more of her own. She cast down her hand, and the ground beneath them boiled with darkness, reaching up to leech at their legs, and then she spun and kicked one to the ground. Before she could deliver his final blow, the other knights had rallied around their incapacitated companion. No matter, they were weakening before her power. Would they fall before she did?</p><p class="western">She sucked dark energy into her body and swung vertically at the knight directly in front of her. He attempted to block with both sword and shield, but with darkness crackling from her sword she clove through both and to the ground. Sidurgu shouted behind her.</p><p class="western">Sudden agony erupted through her abdomen; one of the lancers had gotten behind her and stabbed her in the back just below the ribs. She screamed, but it turned into a scream of fury, spinning and ripping the lance from her side. More darkness poured through her, erupting through her greatsword into a wave that ripped the life from the lancer, pulling it into her to heal the huge wound she had suffered. The lancer choked and slumped to her face in the grass.</p><p class="western">Sidurgu gave a growl and bulled the knight closest to him off the nearest cliff; Vivienne caught the start of a shriek, but it dwindled through the wind. His other knight lay dead. She was slacking, and turned her full attention on those in front of her, including the one who had gotten up again. They would fight to the end, would they? Then she would oblige them.</p><p class="western">With two Dark Knights, their assailants didn’t stand a chance. They could not surround her now, and she went on the offensive, cleaving through them with magic and steel, and Sidurgu flung his own spells from where he lurked protectively in front of Rielle. The knights tried, oh they tried, but they were too weak and too few. In but another half-minute, every last one of them lay stretched upon the ground.</p><p class="western">She turned to Sidurgu and pulled off her helmet, feeling the sting of her injuries flash through her limbs and her back, which was not fully healed. He was bleeding dramatically from a cut on his temple. She pointed at him. “<em>That’s</em> why you wear a helmet.”</p><p class="western">He glared at her. “If I could find someone who would make a helmet that fit me, maybe I <em>would</em>.”</p><p class="western">She smirked. “I might know someone who’ll ask no questions.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not important,” he said, and leaned over the corpses, his hands on his narrow hips. “Hm. I’ve seen these ones about before. They don’t answer to the lord commander – or so I hear. Bastards thought to take us outside the city, away from prying eyes… Don’t want to be seen murdering a girl in the streets of the Holy See, do they!? Even their staunchest supporters couldn’t abide that!”</p><p class="western">Vivienne was still trembling with fury. The Wood Wailers had come upon her village in the dark of night. They had tried to kill her as a young girl and her brother as a baby. They’d killed other children that night who could not fight back. But these knights had tried to assassinate a child in the light of day – even if it was outside the city. “There’s no way to fix this sort of rot. The only cure is to cut it out with the sword. I was merciful before. No longer.”</p><p class="western">“Murderers and thieves who drape themselves in the trappings of righteousness,” Sidurgu agreed, and there was a fell light in his eyes. “We are all that stands between them and their prey. There is no justice for these monsters save that which we must deliver! I will see them answer for their sins, I swear it! If I have to drown in the abyss to see it done, I will!”</p><p class="western">“Sid!” Rielle exclaimed, and flinched when he rounded on her – but she rallied, looking up at him, and his own gaze softened to look upon her. “Vivienne, Sid, I… I wanted to thank you both for protecting me earlier. And… apologize for getting you two hurt…”</p><p class="western">Sidurgu dropped his gaze. “…Don’t be foolish. You’ve naught to apologize for.” He glanced in the direction of the Vanu village. “Seems our new friend has already abandoned us. Not that I have the faintest inkling of what the healer meant by ‘great spirit’… Naught for it, then. Back to Ishgard we go. Come along, Rielle.”</p><p class="western">The girl nodded and trotted along after him, and Vivienne brought up the rear.</p><p class="western">Having seen for herself just how badly these rogue knights wanted to kill this girl, she was resolved. She would protect Rielle come hells or high water. Just as Sidurgu did.</p><p class="western">Deep inside her, Fray agreed.</p><p> </p><p class="western">Kekeniro huffed as he kicked his feet out before him on the edge of Apkallu Falls. Lilidi stretched out beside him, enjoying the grass, but he couldn’t right now. His brain was buzzing with aetherial theories.</p><p class="western">“Oh, come on,” Lilidi said, poking his elbow. “So it didn’t work the first time. Isn’t that how it is with experimental magic? I mean, Ramuh appears so rarely hardly anyone would attune to him in the first place, right?”</p><p class="western">“You’re so smart,” he said to her, smiling.</p><p class="western">“You’re smarter,” she said. “And I appreciate you using small words when you explain it to me. And boy are you cute when you get going.”</p><p class="western">He blushed. “I’m… glad you like me rambling about things no one else cares about… Anyroad, you’re right, but I just can’t think of what I might be missing. And I’d hoped to have a new egi by the time we have to go fight the dragon.”</p><p class="western">“Oh well, you’ll have to take me along instead,” she said lightly.</p><p class="western">He looked down at her, with her dark green ponytail spread out on the dark green grass, and leaned down to kiss her. “I’d like nothing more.”</p><p class="western">“A dragon’s not a primal,” she said.</p><p class="western">“No, it’s not. And I’d be thrilled to have you fight alongside all my friends.”</p><p class="western">“They’re coming to our wedding, right?”</p><p class="western">He paused, and his mouth fell open. He’d <em>completely</em> forgotten. “I… um… well… Yes! Of course they are… When I tell them about it.”</p><p class="western">She rolled her eyes back in her head. “You silly summoner! You forgot the most important thing in your life!”</p><p class="western">“I didn’t!” he protested. “You’re the most important thing – person – in my life, and I was thinking about you lots! But I was also thinking about the primal and stuff.”</p><p class="western">Okay, okay.” She poked him again. “But when we head to meet up with the other Warriors of Light, <em>I’m</em> telling them.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, good,” he said, smiling. “Then I can just concentrate on, you know, making battle plans.”</p><p class="western">“That’s what you’re good at,” she agreed, and he leaned down to kiss her again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>